IZ Questionaire of Doom!
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: Ask the characters of Invader Zim questions! Or give them dares, whichever you prefer. Let your imagination hit you! Promised hilarity!
1. Chapter 1

Desi: Welcome to my IZ questionaire! I am Desiree' but you can call me Desi.

Dib: *arms crossed* You know, when I agreed to this, it wasn't with HIM. *points to a chained up Zim*

Zim: Hey! At least your here on your own free will! This stink beast-

Desi: *laughs nervously; covering his mouth* Ok thats enough talking...

Gir: HIYA!

Zim: Gir! Help me out of these chains!

Gir: But I wanna answer questions!

Desi: And dares! Fans are also aloud to do dares! But keep them rated T... I don't want this show becoming some kind of porn. O.o

Dib: Wait, what?

Desi: Heh... Crazy fans.

Red and Purple: *waking up*

Red: Where are we?

Purple: Who are you?

Desi: Your on my questionaire, where fans will post questions and dares in their reviews and I make you do answer and do stuff!

Purple: But I don't wanna!

Red: Hey! I am a Tallest! Zim! Get us out of these chains!

Zim: My apologies, my Tallest, for I too am chained up.

Desi: Yep! So all you IZ fans out there ask away! We've only got these characters for now, but we'll have any character you ask for! Which reminds me... WHERES LARD NAR? I WANTED LARD NAR ON HERE! He's the best!

Purple: You never did tell us where we were exactly.

Desi: Your in my bedroom, silly.

Dib: *looking around at the awesome room with a flatscreen tv, laptop, mini fridge, hottub, and dancefloor* This is your room...?

Desi: My fantasy room, your in my world now.

Zim: You mean we're inside your head?

Desi: Uh, I guess, if you want to make it sound insane then fine.

Lard Nar: *crashes through the ceiling* Hey, where am I?

Desi: *engulfs Lard Nar in a tight hug* Yay! Your finally here!

Lard Nar: Where am I?

Desi: Ugh, I'll explain later. ANYWAYS! Send me all your reviews, fans! Please? *Gives puppy dog eyes*

Purple: But I don't want to be here! DON'T SEND REVIEWS!

Desi: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HES JUST JEALOUS 'CAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE A CUTE VORTION TO HUG!

Lard Nar: Who are you?

Gir: I WANT A GOAT TO HUG! *Yanks on Red's antennae*

Red: Zim! Control your SIR!

Zim: Gir! Get off my Tallest!

Gir: Aww... but I love my goat thingy...

Dib: *snickering* Man I wish I had my video camera with me.

Gaz: *Knocks down the bedroom door* DIB! Where'd you put my soda?

Desi: Hey! Gaz is here! This is awesome!

Gaz: I'm not staying.

Desi: I'll let you play my wii.

Gaz: *Peeks an eye open* Where is it?

Desi: *smiles* Right here. *Gestures over to the flatscreen*

Zim: Can Zim go home now? I have lots of... uh... NORMAL HUMAN BOY THINGS... yep. So can I leave?

Desi: NO! The questionaire hasn't even started yet! Come on fans, I know your just dying to give these characters a dare, I mean who wouldn't? Or perhaps ask some questions?

Dib: I have a question! Zim, how old are you?

Zim: *Growls* Zim doesn't have to answer that!

Desi: Accually you do. You signed a contract.

Zim: YOU LIE! Zim never signed this 'contract.'

Desi: I made you sign it when you were passed out.

Zim: *Eye twitches* 159

Red: *whispers to Purple* Has it really been that long since hes been born?

Purple: Ugh, at this rate he'll never die.

Desi: Enough! Ok, I'm closing this chapter now. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Desi: Man, I'm thirsty... Anyone got a snapple drink?

Dib: Whats snapple?

Desi: Something you wouldn't understand!

Dib: Ok?

Red: Wasn't there a reason we're all here...? AND WHY ARE WE STILL TIED UP?

Purple: YEA! These chains hurt!

Desi: Oh! Right! The questionaire! We got a few questions here, YAY!

Zim: Zim demands to be out of these chains! Why are only me and my Tallest tied?

Desi: Because you'll leave if I let you go, and I need you here. OOH! I have an idea. You can wear the hall pass! *Puts hallpasses around Zim and his leaders* If you go outside my room you'll explode.

Zim: ...Isn't this the same hallpass Ms. Bitters gave me?

Desi: Maybe...

Purple: *Getting out of the chains* Well at least we arn't tied up anymore...

Red: Tallest shouldn't be treated this way!

Desi: Well that may be in the IZ world, but in mine your not the leaders.

Red: *Glares*

Gaz: *laying in the hottub, sipping soda* Aren't we supposed to be answering questions or something...?

Desi: Oh, right. I keep getting so distracted lately! Ok, lets get started. The first one's from pokekinz0520.

**pokekinz0520:**

**Lard Nar: YAY LARDY!*glomps lard nar*I loves you...NOW HAVE THIS NEW BATTLE SHIP!*giggles insanly*ahem...**

Lard Nar: This will do great as a replacement from the old one! Thank you!

Purple: *snickering* Lardy... hehe...

Lard Nar: *glaring*

**Zim:MY ALMIGHTY ZIMINIMZ!*glomps Zim and continues suffacation him in my arms*I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOUR MY FAAAV! And GIR...but he's I SHALL GIVE YOU YOUR ROBOT DEATH MUNKEH!*throws a robot death monkey at his face***

Zim: Ow! *Picks up robot death monkey* Ooh! *smiling evily*

Dib: Don't you DARE!

Zim: What? I would never use this to destroy you in your sleep...

Dib: O.o

**GIR:YAY GIR!*glomps GIR*I LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH A ZIMEH!Sooo...HERES A HULA HOOPING PIG THAT TALKS AND COOKS!HIS SPECIALTYS ARE TACOS AND PANCAKES!*throw said pig at his face***

Gir: YAY! Come on Piggy! Let's go cook for Desi! *rockets out of the room*

Desi: *yelling out the door* WAIT! DON'T CAUSE ANY FIRES!

**Dib:DIBEH!*glomps Dib*Your my 2nd fav!Heres a book about all things paranormal!*throws the book at his face*Sometimes your mean to Zim but I forgive you!At least your not the Tallests...**

Dib: Hey, thanks! I haven't read this yet!

**Tallests:YOU HORRIBLE SONS OF A SLORRBEASR!DRINK WATER YA MEAT SACKS!*shoves water down their throats*MUAHAHAHAHAHA!I take pleasure in seeing you in pain...X3**

**M'kay!I'm done...but if the SEN were here...oh they'd be in TROUBLE!*laughs maniaclly*I hate them too...well hope you enjoyed my gifts!PEACE OUT SUKAZ!**

Red and Purple: *choking on water*

Red: THE SIZZLING PAIN!

Desi: Oh boy... I knew it would get crazy...

Zim: MY TALLEST! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Don't worry. I will hunt that horrible stink-beast down and do horrible, HORRIBLE tests on her!

Purple: *coughing uncontrollably*

Desi: Eh... don't worry about them... They'll be fine in the next chapter. Let's move on, shall we? Ok, this next one is from InvaderStarRaven

**InvaderStarRaven: Plz put Tak in!Make Gaz Fight Gir and see who wins!Tee hee!My name is Bunny. AN IRKEN INVADER I AM!Tell Gaz that Invader Bunny said she rulez!K!**

Desi: Alright, BUNNY DEMANDS TAK! *Tak suddenly crashes through the ceiling* Awesome!

Tak: Where am I? *spots Zim* OH YOU LITTLE-

Desi: Hey! No fighting! You are on my questionaire and a fan has requested that you be here.

Tak: I'm not going to be here if that little DEFECT is!

Desi: Too bad. *puts a hallpass around her neck* there.

Tak: *growls and moodily sits down*

Zim: *chuckles at her bad mood*

Desi: Anyways, Gaz and Gir, into the arena! You two are gonna fight!

Gaz: Til the death?

Desi: NO! Until one is down for more than ten seconds.

*Gaz and Gir enter the arena that suddenly appears in my amazing room*

Desi: Ok... FIGHT!

Gir: *holds out lots of tacos that he just made with his new hula dancing pig* Like my food I made?

Gaz: *Picks up a taco and chucks it at his head which makes Gir fall on the floor in a giggling mess*

Zim: Gir! Get up and fight the Gaz-human! Show how powerful the Irken race is!

*Gir does nothing but giggle and swirl in circles on the floor until the buzzer goes off*

Gaz: That was easy. I'm going back to play the wii. *She walks off stage and the arena dissappears*

Desi: Well... on to the next review! This one is from Demonic lil Angel

**Demonic lil Angel: Heya! Names Demonic!~ I have a variety of questions for the irken people, like,**

** bug spray work on them? Because they look like bugs!**

Red: We are NOT bugs!

Purple: Which means it doesn't work.

**2. How tall is Zim?**

Zim: I'm five foot nine! *smiles proudly*

*Red and Purple snicker*

Dib: No your not! Your the same height as I am, and I'm three foot five.

Zim: *growls and clenches his fists*

Desi: Well as you can see, Zim is very sensitive about his height...

** dib's head ever gonna get smaller?**

*Gaz snickers*

Dib: I think this fan is making fun of my head.

Everyone: You think?

Dib: *slumps in his seat*

**4. Does saliva burn irken skin?**

Zim: Obviously, its made out of water after all.

Dib: *smiles evily and spits on him*

Zim: AHH! IT BURNS! *spazs on the floor*

Desi: Dib! No causing your enemy horrible pain until **AFTER** the questionaire!

Dib: *falls out of his chair from laughter*

**5. Does salt do anything to Irkens? Or chocolate?**

Purple: We aren't slugs either! We're not bugs and we're not slugs, got it?

Zim: Such HORRIBLE Earth food!

Desi: Hmm... Lets see. *Grabs salt and chocolate and hands it too the Tallest, Tak, and Zim* Eat this.

*They eat it, the salt does nothing but the chocolate burns them*

Desi: I think its 'cause water's in chocolate

Zim: IT BURNS! *Spazs everywhere along with the Tallest and Tak*

Desi: I should really get some kind of healing potion for this show...

**7. Has Dib ever been put on the verge of death because of Gaz?**

**That's all for now that I've got, I'll send more next chapter! Update soon!~ :D**

Dib: I can never tell after I pass out.

Gaz: *looks up for just a second from the wii and growls*

Desi: Ok, next is from foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**invader liz: HI IM AN IRKEN PRINCESS AND HERE ARE MAI WIRDDOS FOR SIR BOTS**

**kim: *sketching something bloody***

**girl: *playing in a butterfly garden**

**liz: yeaaah ANY WAY I HAVE 5 QUESTIONS**

**1. Dib did you know tht there's actually a GIRL that thinks you hav a normal sized head**

Dib: Finally! Someone who realizes I have a normal head!

Desi: Aww look at you all happy.

Gir: *Pops out of nowhere* Big headed boy so happy!

Purple: Seriously! His head is just **_GINORMOUS_**!

Dib: Is not!

Purple: Is too!

Dib: Is not!

Gaz: SHUT UP IM TRYING TO BEAT THIS STUPID MARIO!

*Purple and Dib shut up*

**2. zim HOW ARE YOU SAPPOSED TO CLEAN YOURSELF IF YOU CAN'T USE WATER (ive been wondering tht for so long)**

Zim: Irkens don't get filthy like stinking humans, we stay clean so we don't have to cleanse ourselves.

** how many tocos can you hold**

Gir: Lemme see! *picks up a taco, then picks up another taco with his other hand, then drops a taco as he tries to pick up a third one, then drops that taco as he tries to pick the first back up and so on*

Lard Nar: I'm bored, got any movies around here?

Desi: Of course I do! *Shows wide selection of dvds*

Red: Hey, I wanna watch a movie!

Purple: Me too!

Desi: Go ahead, but you guys gotta get along.

Lard Nar, Red, and Purple: We will.

** do you like zim**

Gaz: What?

Zim: Of course she does! How can anyone NOT like the amazing Zim?

Dib: I don't like you.

Zim: *Glares*

Gaz: No. Your voice is annoying. Try shutting up once in awhile.

Zim: BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR SLAVE MASTER!

Gaz: *poors soda over his head*

Zim: AHHH! WHY DOES IT BURN SO MUCH?

Desi: Poor Zim... I REALLY need to get some healing potion for this show.

** (again since your awsome) who do you profer out of my sir bots kim or girl**

**liz: THTS IT HOPE YOU USE TH-**

**cloe: *reads* DANG IT LIZ *stomps on her foot***

**liz: OW**

Gir: I think they're both nice! *Hugs himself*

Desi: Right... next is PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Dib, what are your views on the Twilight Vs. Harry Potter controversy?**

Dib: Ok, well I think I'd go for Harry Potter, for the reason that VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE! THEY BURN AND DIE!

Desi: Don't worry, I totally agree. Though I've never seen either movies, or read the books, so I'm not much help.

**And Zim, I dare you to search "ZaDr on YouTube and watch the first five videos that come up! *evil smirk***

Zim: What is this 'ZaDR?' TELL ZIM NOW!

Desi: *Face palms* You guys aren't gonna like hearing this... Its a romance between you and Dib.

Dib: Whoa whoa whoa... WHAT?

Zim: Why would anyone put ME as his reproduction mate?

Desi: Because there are people with sick minds out there that think its amazing. No offence to any viewers out there with a love of ZaDR

Dib: That's just sick! Why would anyone think I'm gay in the first place?

Desi: I have no idea. Come on, Zim. You better watch these videos.

Zim: But Zim does not wish to see such FILTH!

Desi: Too bad, come on. *Drags him by his feet over to the computer, Zim's claws sctratching through the carpet* HEY! My mom is not going to be happy once she sees this rug! And if I get in trouble, YOU'RE going down with me!

Zim: *grumbles and sits in the chair, searches on Youtube and hits "play" OH SUCH HORRIBLE MONSTROSITY!

Desi: Um... Lets move on until hes done with that.

**Lard Nar... Um... I have nothing to say to you, so *glomps* BYE!**

**~Party Poison**

Lard Nar: Why does all these girls like to hug me?

Desi: Because your just so huggable! *hugs him and won't let go*

Zim: *Comes back with his face pale*

Desi: Are you ok?

Zim: Zim does not like ZaDR. *throws up*

Desi: NOT ON MY CARPET! *facepalms and groans wearily*

Zim: THOSE HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE HUMANS! SO HORRIBLE AND FILLED WITH FILTH! *goes over to Dib and glares* I hate you.

Dib: the feelings mutual. *glares as well*

Zim: *shoves him to the floor and laughs*

Desi: Glad hes getting better. Next person is... *Searches through notes* TheInvaderZimFangirl!

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**I have a dare for GIR and a question for ZIM and Dib,**

**GIR: I dare you to marry a squrriel.**

Gir: Ok! *pops a squirrel out of his head*

Desi: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here for blah blah blah... Gir do you take this squirrel as your bride?

Gir: Yes! I love you, squirrely!

Desi: Right... And do you, squirrel, take this robot to be your husband?

Squirrel: *makes squirrel noises*

Desi: Uhh... I'll take that as a yes... Alright Gir, you may now kiss your bride.

Gir: *Kisses squirrel bugs bunny style* Come on squirrely! Lets go on our honeymoon! *activates jetpacks and flys away with the squirrel*

Zim: Hey! My SIR!

Desi: Don't worry, he'll be back when hes needed for another question/dare.

Dib: *Pats Zim's back* You better watch out, you may be a grandpa soon. *tumbles over in laughter*

Zim: What is the Dib-stink talking about?

Desi: *trying to hold in laughter* Ohhh nothing...

**Dib: Are you with or against, ZAGR, ZATR, (and I haope against.) ZADR?**

Dib: Ok, I know what ZaDR is... AND YES I AM AGAINST IT! But what are the others?

Desi: ZaGR is Zim and Gaz, and ZaTR is Zim and Tak.

Tak: WHAT? I would never be with that _defect _of an Irken.

Zim: YOU LIE!

Tak: *about to attack him*

Desi: Hey! No fighting!

Dib: Wait, Zim and Gaz? Zim is NEVER aloud near my sister!

Gaz: Your not the boss of me.

Dib: So you like him?

Gaz: *Punches him* No! But it doesn't give you a right to tell me what to do.

Desi: Oh great, now Dib's passed out! This is just great! *Sarcastic*

Zim: I'll fix it! *graps a bucket of water and splashes it all over him* HAHAHA!

Dib: *Wakes up* Huh? Whats going on?

Desi: Zim! Ugh! Dib, we need you to answer about ZATR.

Dib: Why would I care if Zim and another Irken go off and make out with eachother? Its none of my business.

Zim: Well it seems everything else of my being is your business.

Dib: Well duh! Your the one taking over my planet! I have to keep an eye on you!

**ZIM: Do you have a crush on Gaz?**

Zim: Yes, I would love to crush little Gaz. *smiles evily*

Desi: Not crush her literaly! Crush means have feelings for someone.

Zim: Feelings of hate?

Desi: No, feelings of love.

Zim: Pitiful human emotions. ZIM LOVES NO ONE!

Dib: Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be _DESTROYING _MY PLANET!

**OH TALLEST!**

**Can all Irkens fall in love?**

Red: A Tallest long ago before us banned love. Its a weak emotion that prevents soldiers from doing their duty in Invading.

Purple: It wasn't just banned from Irkens falling in love with eachother, but from falling in love with other species. We don't want hybrids running around through space!

Red: Not to mention they may find love for a planet as well, and won't invade it.

Purple: That too.

Dib: Wait, then how are Irkens born?

Purple: Irkens are now born in tubes, have been for centuries now.

Red: Duh.

Desi: Yes, a very nice Irken history lesson, but we have one final review for this chapter from Invader Cintia

**Invader Cintia: Oh ho ho lets see:**

**Zim:..I love you!Chust wondering...What's your tipe of girl?And Idc if I am or not go in romantic date whit me and LOVE IT!**

Zim: Zim has no type. All humans are pitiful and disgusting. Proof A: ZaDR. *lighting flashes and thunder crashes behind him*

Desi: Hm.. Thats odd, the weatherman never said anything about it raining later.

Dib: Looks like you have a date tonight. *snickers*

Desi: Yay this is going to be exciting! We _HAVE_ to dress you in a tux! *pushes the Irken to another room where she puts a tux on him* You look so handsom!

Zim: *Growls and claws the air*

Desi: Have fun! *Puts him in a limo where it drives to Invader Cintia's house* They grow up so fast! *happy tears*

**Dib:If your sisters emo why are you nerdy?**

Gaz: I am not emo. I don't cut myself like other idiots.

Desi: Yea, but you are pretty dark, that at least counts for half emo.

Dib: Just because we're siblings doesn't mean we'll be the same. There are twins who are complete opposite of eachother, so we can be opposite too.

**Gaz:Be my friend I hate the world and gitly stuff as much as you I mention I have a PS3 too.**

Gaz: Whatever, as long as you don't fill me with rage we won't have a problem, got it?

**Tallest:Purple:THE COLOR PURPLE IS A GIRLY COLOR!**

Purple: No its not! Its perfectly manly!

Desi: Dude, no its not! *bursts out laughing*

Purple: What about Zim? He wears PINK!

Desi: True, the other day my friends were saying how he looks like hes wearing a dress.

Purple: Its not my fault I happen to have Purple eyes. Its better than having pink eyes. So there!

**Tallest:Red:STOP LOVING LAZERS!**

Purple: Yea! Smoke machines are way better! Don't deny it!

Red: No they aren't! Lasers are cool and dangerous!

Purple: Smoke machines can too! *throws a smoke machine at his head* See?

Red: Ow! *rubs his head and glares*

**Gir:TACO TIME!**

Desi: Hey wheres Gir? Shouldn't his honeymoon be over by now?

Gir: *crashes through the ceiling* I HEARD TACOS! WOO!

Desi: Gir, what happened to your squirrely wife?

Gir: *dancing and eating tacos next to hula pig* Who?

Dib: *face palms*

**Mimi:Love Gir now you SIR uni!**

Tak: Hey where _is_ my SIR unit? I don't remember anything that happened before I fell through your ceiling.

Desi: Oh, I'll get her. *pushes random button*

*Mimi comes through through the wall with red eyes, then they turn back blue*

Tak: Shes never been the same since _**YOU**_! *points to Zims seat; crickets chirp and she nervously drops her arm down*

Desi: *sighing* its been so lonely since Zim's left for his date.

Dib: *partying* what are you complaining about? *eating pizza with cool sunglasses on, and music blaring*

Desi: Anyways... Mimi, love Gir.

Mimi: *eyes light up like shes smiling and hugs Gir*

Gir: IMMA LADIES MAN!

**Tak:Kill your self you lil*tries to choke her*ZIM IS MINE!**

**Tee hee**

**~Invader Cintia~**

Tak: You can have him! I don't like _short_ Irkens.

Desi: Since I'm not sure if she really meant for her to die, and since I haven't got my RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC in the mail yet, we can't kill her.

Tak: *Sticks tongue out*

Desi: *hugging Lard Nar again* Well thats it for this chapter! Zim will be back by then, don't worry! Bye fans! Thanks for watching!

Lard Nar: Will you let go of me now?

Desi: Mmm... maybe later *hugs tighter*

Lard Nar: Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Desi: *snoring*

Purple: Uh... I think the shows back on... Should some one wake her?

Lard Nar: THIS MOVIE IS AWESOME!

Red: *holding his side from so much laughter* Purple! You gotta see this! This guy is dressed as a cherry pie man!

Purple: I like pie! Let me see!

Dib: Ugh. I'll wake her... *Trudges to the bed and shoves her*

Desi: HUH WHAT? I DON'T WANNA BE KIDNAPPED BY NINJAS!

Dib: Right...

Desi: *Notices camera* Ohh... heh heh... Hello everyone! NO, I was not just dreaming about buz lightyear chasing me... *shifts her eyes*

Gaz: I hate your wii. *wii suddenly bursts into flames*

Desi: Eh, I'll get a new one later...

Gaz: *Takes her own Game Slave 2 out of her pocket and begins playing*

Desi: Well onto the reviews! By the way, I really like the fast reviews! Keep this up and I'll be updating daily! Ok first one is from PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul: Hm... Are we aloud to put in more dares/questions if our have already been used? Whatever, I'm doin' it anyway!**

**First, Zim, I apoligize for ruining your life. But you kinda deserved it-trying to DESTROY MY PLANET!**

Desi: Yes you are! And sorry, Zim's not here right now as hes currently on a date...

Dib: He's probably kidnapped her and is testing on her right now!

**Tallest Purple, if it helps, I don't think purple is THAT girly... My dad has a purple phone. Wait... That is girly. I mean seriously... Um... I seem to have lost my train of thought... What was I gonna ask? Oh yea, I remember-why do you have such a womanly voice?**

**That's all for now. You'll be seeing me around. *shifty eyes* I KNOW you will.**

**~Part Poison, because Fun Ghoul was off playing Dr. Who or something**

Desi: I LOVE DOCTOR WHO!

Purple: Hey, I resent that! You can clearly tell I have a guys voice! Therefore its not that womanly.

Desi: I LOVE DOCTOR WHO!

Red: You already said that.

Desi: This is my show and I'll say what I want! *Gives death glare but suddenly turns happy again* Next review! This is from Demonic lil Angel.

**Demonic lil Angel: *blows a hole in the roof with a giat hammer and flies in through the hole* Hiiiiiii! Demonic is back! I have more questions now.**

**1. How sensitive are Irken antennas?**

Red: Very sensitive! We don't like it when people touch them!

Purple: Especially that little robot...

Gir: *Suddenly pops on Purple's head* HIYA! *Pulls on his antennae*

Purple: AHH! GET IT OFF ME RED!

Red: *laughing* Nah...

**2. What is Gir's brain made out of?**

Red: Paperclips, gum, monies. Yep. *continues laughing at Purple*

**3. How many rejections from girls has Dib gotten in his entire life?**

Dib: *watching Purple flail his arms around; screaming* Uh... I'm only eleven... I'm not aloud to date yet.

**4. Do irkens have blood? Or some sort of liquid in their bodies?**

Purple: *finally throws Gir off him* Yes we have blood, its green. And as for liquids, we do have Rullin, which would be like water to you.

Red: Thats what's in all our Irken drinks, just like how water is in all your Earth drinks.

Desi: This is very educational! Sorry, I'm kinda a nerd... Like just a few weeks ago I learned that the first computer to be released into the public was called the Apple II and it came out in 1977!

Dib: Why didn't they just call it the Apple I?

Desi: I don't know...

**5. If you remove an Irken's PAK, after a while, does the irken explode? Or just drop dead?**

Red: They explode so theres no clean up or mess. And if they're on a foreign planet it keeps from anyone finding the body and do tests on it. We don't want our enemies finding out how we work and creating a plan to destroy us.

**6. How bad is Dib's sight without his glasses?**

Dib: I'm basically blind.

Gaz: *Stands up and takes his glasses*

Dib: Hey! I can't see! Gaz, did you take my glasses again? This isn't funny!

Gaz: *Snickers* This is payback from taking my soda.

Dib: *Knocks into Red* Gaz, is that you?

Red: No. Now get away from me.

**Now the dares! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**1. Make Gir into a werewolf!**

Desi: I don't really see how thats possible considering hes a robot... He can't grow hair.

Gaz: How about just make him act like one?

Desi: Eh, it'll have to do. Gir! I need you!

Gir: *zips over* Yessss...?

Desi: *takes out a button and presses it*

Gir: *eyes turn red; starts growling*

Dib: *backing away* Uh... This wasn't such a good idea.

Gir: *howls and attacks a pig, and eats him*

Desi: *laughs nervously* I don't want to die... I'll just turn him back. *pushes button*

Gir: *licking his lips* Mmm I taste bacon! But I don't remember eatin' any!

Desi: Heh heh... Yeaaa...

**2. Throw Zim into a crows of fangirls**

Desi: Well, we better get Zim!

*Limo suddenly crashes through the wall and Zim steps out*

*Red and Purple fall on the floor, laughing*

Zim: *grumbles; his tux is a mess and untucked and he has kiss marks all over his head and face*

Desi: Zim, you dog! *giggles*

Zim: That HUMAN! She wouldn't stop attacking me, giving me her disgusting germs!

Dib: Accually she says shes Irken

Zim: *snarls* I smell human on her.

Desi: Eh, shes either an Irken stuck in a human body, or just a crazy fan. Who knows?

Zim: Filthy affections. *wipes off lipstick*

Desi: Anyways, time to throw you in a crowd of fans! *Picks Zim up, who starts kicking and screaming, and throws him out her two story window where a bunch of IZ fans are*

Fan 1: AHH! Its Zimmykins! Hes so _ADORABLE_!

Fan 2: I wanna have your babies!

Zim: AHHHHHHHH! Get your filthy meat scrubs off me! Hey! Don't touch THERE!

Desi: Um... I'm sure he'll be ok...

Purple: Why does everyone think Zim's so amazing here, yet hes hated on Irk?

Desi: Because here hes a celebrity, and to you hes a menace who destroys everything.

Red: Still! Hes planning on killing you all! Yet you treat him like a hero!

Purple: This planet is messed up.

Desi: I know.

**3. Kil Miss Bitters (Is she/he even human?)**

Dib: *Finally has his glasses back* I think shes secretly a shadow demon... Or a witch from medival times.

Desi: Well lets get Ms. Bitters! It's a good thing I got my RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC last night! Though I'm pretty sure none of you want to bring HER back to life...

*Everyone shudders*

*A shadow suddenly appears behind Gir and it turns into Ms. Bitters.*

Ms. Bitters: Someone summoned me?

Desi: Uhh... yea... About that... Your on my questionaire and a fan dared to kill you... so uh yea.

Ms. Bitters: Oh fine, but make it quick.

Desi: Well, who wants to kill her? 'Cause I'm not doing it.

Purple: She creeps me out.

*Everyone agrees*

Gaz: *growls* Fine, I'll do it.

*Lightning strikes and the lights shut off, a second later they come back on and shes gone*

Desi: Uh... Wheres her body?

Gaz: How should I know? She IS some kind of shadow demon after all.

**4. Give Gir fifty bags of sugar mixed with pepsi.**

Purple: Your gonna give that thing FIFTY BAGS OF SUGAR? We're doomed.

*a small voice (sounding like Ms. Bitters) in each of their heads repeats: "doomed. doomed. doomed." Everyone shudders*

Desi: Well, here you go Gir!

Gir: *chugs down all fifty bags and pepsi down his throat in one gulp* WEE! Imma leprechaun! FEEL MY RAINBOWS! *goes up to Lard Nar and hugs his legs* Hi, kitty. _**I LOVE YOU!**_ *screeches last part*

*Red, Purple, and Tak cover their antennae, Dib and Desi cover their ears, Gaz just mutters 'whiner.'*

Gir: *screeches* I AM A PRETTY BUTTERFLYYYYY! I BRING THE PREEEETTY TO YOUR EYEEEEE! *suddenly activates jetpacks and shoots straight up through the ceiling like a rocket*

Dib: *staring up at the sky* I wonder where he went... Looks like he went straight to space...

Zim: *slams the door open, holding his head* What HAPPENED? *His shirt is ripped wide, showing half of his bare chest*

Desi: You were mauled by fans who wanted you to impregnate them.

Zim: THE HORROR! Its worst than watching Zim make out with the Dib-thing!

Dib: ...I'm...not sure how to respond to that.

Zim: *looks into the camera* I HATE YOU ALL YOU MISERABLE MEAT SACKS! FILTHY. DISGUSTING. AGH! *passes out*

Desi: He'll be fine. I assure you! *laughs nervously and steps infront of him to hide his twitching body* Next is Invader Cintia

**Invader Cintia:**

**LOLOLOL**

**Me is irken invader not human! XDDD But this rocked!PFFFFFF!I wanted to ask and also give something LIIIIIKE!:**

**Dib*gives him a investigation peronalmal book*Your coolDib*hugs*Chust...Cainda...Freekinh me out but I suport your couse!**

Dib: Thanks! *hugs book with tongue sticking out*

**Tak:...You talk like your mean..A soilder...Oh we might have a lot alike..Invader friends nd concures?*gets arm out*well?**

Tak: I work alone.

**Gaz:Got a seet new death,blood and gore game wanna join?**

**Idk lol :T**

**~Invader Cintia~**

Gaz: *Peeks eye open* Sure.

Desi: Awesome, ok next review from TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**Hey! Thanks for answering my questions!**

**I have a few more.**

**Dib: What started your paranormal studies?**

Dib: I'm pretty sure aliens tested on me when I was a baby, and after that I was always fascinated by it I guess.

**Now, Dib's Dare... (duh duh duh)I dare you, to kiss Tak! (Cus we all know you like her)Unless like... Desi doesn't want to do that, then just like, tell one of your darkest secrets.**

Desi: Eh, I'll allow it.

Tak: You have GOT to be kidding me.

Dib: Hey, I'm all for the darkest secret!

Desi: Nah, I'd much rather see you kiss her.

Dib: *glares at Desi*

Desi: *Smiles innocently* Your little girlfriend's waiting! *Giggles*

Dib: Shes not my girlfriend! *trudges to Tak and pecks her lips quickly*

Desi: See! Now that wasn't so hard!

Tak: I'd rather bathe in human waste.

Dib: Hey!

**ZIM: Do you like ANYTHING about Earth? Even like, waffles?**

Desi: *pokes Zim* Zim? You ok?

Zim: *stirring; groans* My superity is too great for your inferior juices...

Desi: *shoves Zim up to his feet* Come on, Zim, you have to anwser the question. Do you like anything about Earth? Like those waffles Gir made?

Zim: Yes, yes... Those waffles were good. *tumbles over back into unconsciousness*

**ZIM's Dare: I dare you to read my fanfiction so far. (Operation Love Birds, A ZAGR story).**

Desi: ALRIGHT DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO WAKE THIS IRKEN UP?

Red: *monotone voice* Zim, you have honored us greatly.

Zim: *perks up in salute* Thank you my Tallest! *continuously bows*

Red: Yea yea, whatever.

Desi: Alright, you gotta read TheInvaderZimFangirl's fanfiction, I'll load it on the screen. *Clicks on the computer* You better start reading, and beware, its ZaGR.

Zim: Gir! Fetch me my bucket! I'll be needing it...

Desi: Hes still in the air, remember?

Zim: *shrugs* Eh, oh well. *sits down and reads*

*twenty minutes later*

Desi: *Staring at Zim, very close to his face* So...? How was it?

Zim: *Suddenly notices her* AH! *falls out of his chair* Filthy human emotions! Zim does not love the Gaz-human!

Desi: Its just a story, no need to get all worked up! Sheesh!

**Gaz: Do you have a crush on anyone?**

Gaz: No one is worthy for me. The world fills me with so much rage.

Lard Nar: *whispers* Shes very creepy.

Gaz: *shoots a glare and growls*

**Gaz Dare... I am not going to give you one.**

**Tallest: When are you going to tell ZIM his mission is a lie?**

Zim: *raises an eyebrow*

*Tallest nervously laughs*

Red: His missions not a lie! Silly human thing...

Purple: Yea, its not like we plan on deserting him there!

Red: *elbows him*

**GIR, my question for you is... TACOS! And marry MIMI now!**

Desi: Seriously! Where is that robot?

Tak: My robot is NOT marrying that idiot!

Desi: Too bad, hes going to! ...he just has to show up first.

Gir: *falls through the ceiling* WEEHOO! That was fun!

Zim: Gir! Where have you been?

Gir: I went to da moon! I brought back CHEESE! *shows moon rock*

Zim: ...Thats nice...

Desi: Alright, lets do this. Dearly beloved we have gathered today to... I don't know! DO STUFF! So Mimi, do you take Gir to be your wife?

Mimi: *nods happily*

Desi: And you Gir?

Gir: No! I mean Yes! Wait? What was the question again?

Desi: I now pronounce you robot and robot!

*Mimi and Gir hug*

Dib: Wait, doesn't that make Zim and Tak in laws now?

Tak and Zim: WHAT! *gives death glare at eachother*

Desi: Moving on, this is from foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**liz: I CAN'T FEEL MAI FOOT ANY MORE oh and dis is the girl tht likes you dib *pushes cloe in front of screen***

**cloe: O/O SHUT UP LIZ OR ILL BREAK YOUR OTHER FOOT**

**liz ok ME AND CLOE HAVE DARES DIS TIME**

**gir: go on a date with girl or kim *your choice but only pick one***

Dib: Cool!

Desi: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gir just got married FOR THE SECOND TIME, and now hes supposed to go on a date?

Mimi: *slaps him with red eyes*

Gir: Whens the bees coming to town?

Desi: Gir, who do you pick?

Gir: Kimmy!

Desi: ...You sure? She seems kinda... dark.

Gir: Shes just got a thorn stuck in her foot!

Desi: *shrugs* Have fun then! *shoves him in limo and it drives away*

Tak: *shoves finger in Zim's face* Look what your idiot of a robot did! He hurt Mimi's feelings!

Zim: Eh?

Desi: AHHH! Zim's famous eh! AND ON MY SHOW! I feel so honored! *giggles insanely*

Dib: Your so weird.

**dib: ADDMIT YOUR HEAD IS BIG**

**cloe: HIS HEADS NOT BIG**

**liz: you sound like dib**

**cloe: GRRR**

Dib: My head is big blah blah blah. *crosses arms*

**zim: let me have your robot bee**

Zim: Not my robot bee! She *points to Tak* already tried taking it!

Tak: I TOLD you! I was never after your stupid robot bee!

Desi: Come on Zim, hand over the bee.

Zim: *Hands it over while glaring*

Desi: *puts it in a floating talking box* Send this to foxxytehfox

Floating talking box: You got it. *Floats away*

Red: That was odd.

Purple: And freaky! Don't forget freaky!

**gaz: be a priss for the whole chapter**

Gaz: *peeks eye open* What?

Desi: You know, be all girly and stuff.

Dib: Oh this won't end well.

Desi: WE CAN START BY GIVING YOU A MAKEOVER! *Shoves Gaz in makeover chair*

Gaz: You all will pay.

*one makeover later (with added prissy dress)*

Tak: She looks... pretty.

Purple: And not scary!

Dib: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?

Gaz: *steam rising from her head* Someone. Is. Going. To. Pay.

*Everyone steps away from her*

Gaz: *punches the closest person next to her which just happens to be Lard Nar*

Desi: Lard Nar! *hugs him*

*Tallest burst out laughing, but stop when Gaz glares at them*

Lard Nar: I didn't even do anything!

Zim: Isn't she supposed to act like one as well?

Gaz: *monotone* I'm like totally so happy right now. Feel my happiness. *Punches Lard Nar again.*

Desi: Sorry, I have no control on their real feelings, so this is the best that'll happen.

**tak: i want you to die cuz u suck**

Desi: Well its a good thing I got my RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC! And this new death ray!

Tak: *sarcastic* Wonderful.

Zim: Zim will do it!

Desi: Eh, ok.

Zim: *laughs his AMAZING evil laugh and shoots her; she falls dead*

Mimi: *crying*

Desi: Don't worry! It's ok! *puts her in RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC*

Tak: That was boring.

Zim: IT WAS BRILLIANT!

Desi: *yells* NEXT IS Ardeth the Awesome!

Tak: Do you _have_to yell?

Desi: Yes.

**Okay, I am a Dib fangirl okay? But I will admit that he has a big head. X3**

**Anyways, 'Almighty' Tallest,you go get wrapped up n toilet paper like mummies then get buried, then dump cement on the sealed up hole.**

Dib: Well, at least I have a fan.

Desi: Woo! I'm gonna have fun with this dare!

Purple: I don't wanna dress like a mummy!

Red: What do you mean mummy? I don't want to be burried in cement!

Desi: TOILET PAPER PLEASE!

*toilet paper floats by*

Desi: Lets wrap this up! He he... I just made a joke.

Gaz: *monotone* That was like totally funny, excuse me while I stare at myself in the mirror all day. *grabs mirror and smashes it*

Everyone grabs toilet paper and wraps the Tallest up.

Purple: I CANT MOVE!

Desi: *pushes them in holes* I NEED CEMENT!

*cement truck back up into the room and pours cement in the hole*

Desi: Hm, so thats what a Tallest wrapped like a mummy in cement looks like. I always wondered about that.

Zim: My Tallest! Shall I tie up the Desi-human?

Red: *mad* No thats fine Zim.

Purple: I'd kinda like to see her tied up though.

Desi: Hey, no ones tying me up! Or else I push this button *shows big red button* and everyone head explodes.

Zim: *grumbles*

**For Zim, i dare you to become baloney again and get mauled by doggies.**

**Gaz... well Gaz is cool so i don't wanna hurt her, and i don't feel like having an extra funeral.**

Zim: THE MEAT! THE MEAT! IT HAUNTS ME!

Gaz: *Grabs tack and throws it at his butt*

Zim: *yelps* Ah! What have you done! *glares at Gaz*

Gaz: *puts on a fake smile; monotone voice* I'm sorry, I was just texting my hawt bf. Omg hes so like totally hot. *grabs cellphone and crushes it with her fist*

Desi: HEY THAT WAS MY CELL PHONE! *groans*

Dib: While Zim is turning into bologna, and while Desi is mourning over her phone, I'll read the next review. This is from pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

***giggle*I burst out laughing when the Tallest started talking about hybrids...my friends OC is so naughty!Oh Nim...*hurr face***

**Lard Nar:Yes I call you Lardy.*huggles him again*Where's Shloonktapooxiz and Spleenk?I like them too...YOUR FOREHEAD LOOKS SQUISH!*starts poking his head*EEEEE!**

Desi: YO! WHERES SHLOONKTAPOOXIZ AND SPLEENK?

*Shloonk and Spleenk suddenly crash through the ceiling*

Shloonk: Hey! This place looks awesome!

Desi: Thank you!

Spleenk: Hey! Im gonna use the hottub! *heads to the hottub*

Desi: Go right on ahead.

Lard Nar: My Resisty buddies! I haven't seen you guys since we had to flee our ship!

Shloonk: *Humming california Gurls; not paying attention*

Lard Nar: Yea...

**Zim:YOUR GOING TO DO HORRIBLE TESTS ON ME?VICTOR!*glomps Zim*OOH,IHAVE SUGGESTIONS!You could make me a cyborg with freaky weapons and stuff!Could I have a flaming chainsaw and a gint flyswater?THAT'D BE AWESOME!*starts bouncing off the walls*IM EXCITED!**

Zim: No, Zim shall take out all your inferior organs and leave you out in the sun to die. VICTORY FOR ZIM!

Desi: *trying to hold in laughter*

Zim: What are you giggling at, pitiful Earth thing?

Desi: Your bologne! *bursts out laughing*

Tak: Time to be mauled by dogs! *Evil laughs and pushes him outside*

*dogs can be heard barking and growling*

Zim: NO! GET AWAY YOU EARTH BEASTS OF DOOM! *crawls back inside ten minutes later, half eaten*

Dib: *laughing like crazy*

Desi: Come on Zim, I'll put you in the debolongefier machine.

Zim: They want my delicious meats! *cowers in fear*

Desi: I know *puts him in debolognefier machine*

**GIR:I'm so glad you like hula pig! :DYou even like him more then you wife!X3**

**Dib:Just stop being mean to Zim for the rest of the chappy or i'll take your new book back...cuz sometimes I dun like you.=B**

Dib: *crosses arms* Fine, but only because I've already started reading it and its really awesome...

**Tak:*puts a knife a centimeter from her thrat* Call my Zim a defect again and I will kill you and let GIR play tea-time with your decapitated carcass.(lol,got that oe written down Gaz?I think it was pretty good!=B**

**Hee-hee...im gunna go play with Mik a Beans now...YALL HAVE FUN!X3**

Tak: I'm not afraid of that.

Desi: Next is Hawky or Sparky

**Hawky or Sparky:**

**Lol this is hilarious**

**I've got a few questions of my own.**

**GIR: *tackle-hug-glomps* I LOVEH YOU!I LOVEH YOOUUU SOOO MUCH! *Clears throat* Anyways...Gir. My question for you is... What Is an epic fail at trying to be an epic fail? Is it still a fail, or is it a win because th two fails cancel each othe out?**

Desi: Zim, call your robot, we need him.

Zim: *gets mic out from his PAK* Gir! Stop your dating and get back here!*

*A loud buzzing noise is heard and Gir smashes through the window*

Gir: HIYA MISTRESS! I'S BACK!

Desi: Aww, you called me your mistress! *squeezes Gir until his head busts off his body* Oops.

Gir: *runs around without his head until Zim gives it back finally*

Desi: So...? How was your date?

Gir: It was fun! Kimmy took me to a forest of darkness and we played with mini demons!

Desi: How romantic? Anyways, is it an epic fail at being an epic fail? Or is it win because the fails cancel eachother out?

Gir: Its a win! *Spins around in the air*

**Zim: Well...I've always wanted to talk to you and there are so many questions I could ask...but the most important one is...WHY IN THE HECK DID YOU PUT UP WITH GIR SINGING THE DOOM SONG FOR SIX MONTHS STRAIGT? I would have gone insasne! I bet that's why you're emotionally unstable...moving on**

Zim: I was very tempted to strangle him. But I need him for my SUCCESS! So I couldn't.

**Dib: How strong exactly, is your hair? Because in one od the episodes, you use it like a zip like handle and in another one it smashes through a brick wall. And one more WHY IS YOUR HEAD SOO BIG? WHAYYYY ISSSS YOOOUURRR. HEAAAADD SOOOOO BIIIGG? My friend says its cox you at too many tacos, but I dun believe her**

Desi: SERIOUSLY! I've always wondered!

Dib: About the hair or my head...?

Desi: The hair.

Dib: I put lots of hair gel in my hair every morning. AND MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! And no I did not eat too many tacos...

**Gaz: You're creepy Gaz. Creepier than Zim. Why do you have anger issues? My dad does not like you. He thinks you are serioisly screwed up in the head. But why? WHY GAZ WHHY?**

Gaz: The world fills me with deep dark rage. *lightning and thunder is seen and heard outside*

Desi: Seriously, the weatherman never said anything about rain!

**Tak: Tak... Tak... Tak... YOU SO TOTALLY HELPED ME ON A SOCIAL STUDIES TEST! I always get the Gobi and Taklimakin deserts mixed up in China. So I was saying Taklimakin in my head, and I thought, hey! Taklimakn sounds like Tak! That's how I'll remember it! Tak is lower because she's not an Ivader! Thanks Tak.**

Tak: Your not welcomed. And for the record I will become an Invader!

**TallestRed: You are one of my favorite characters. You and Purple remind me of me and my best friend so much. Anyway, my question for you is...**

**How would you feel if the Irkens got in a war with the Meekrob, and a group of Irkens attacted you and Purple in an attempted to gain control and they then broke off and called themselves the Nekri, called their cmmand ship the Evissam, and called their leaders the Tsellast? Just wondering... (Oh, and if I were you, i'd keep on the lookout for two other Irkensa names Ju and Sau... Just sayin')**

Red: *Still down in the hole* We would never be in war with Meekrob. All planets fear us.

**Tallest Purple: This is a rather...awkward question, butI feel you can handle it. What do you think of a little (horrible) thing called RaPR? Just go ahead and guess what you think it means. It personally disgusts me, even though some people do think purple is a gay color...I SURE DON'T )Ohhh...and of all my friends absolutly adores you. I was drawinv you one say in Launguage Arys, and she looked over at my paper and said**

**"Ooo! purple! *insert girly high pitched laugh* I like purple! He's cool... *random fangirlish stuff* you now have a rabid fangirl...not quite sure if that's a good thng...good luck...)**

Purple: RaPR huh? Is that another romance thing? Am I in it? Ooh, am I paired with a hot female?

Desi: Not exactly...

Dib: Hey! I thought Irkens couldn't feel those emotions!

Purple: I'm a Tallest, I can do anything.

Gir: Even fly?

Red: We hover.

Gir: Wow... *completely amazed*

Purple: So who am I paired with? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Desi: Um... How should I say this... Your paired with Red.

Tallest: WHAT?

Purple: Why would anyone do THAT?

Desi: Because you guys are such good friends, they think you can be in love.

Red: We're best buds, does that make us in love with eachother? Seriously, how would you feel if someone suddenly decided to call you and your best friend who you've know since you were a smeet lovers?

Desi: I find it totally wrong, don't worry.

Purple: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLANET? SERIOUSLY!

Zim: *Sticks finger in Dib's face* HA! Clearly our planet is WAY superior than yours!

Dib: *eye twitches*

Desi: Next! necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

**hi cast of the IZ show! I have dares for all of you people! :D**

**ZIM: I dare you to poor water on the tallest!**

Desi: *hands Zim a bottle of water* You know what to do.

Zim: *bites lip and kneels down the hole where the Tallest head is sticking out of the cement* I'm sorry my Tallest!

Red: Just do it.

*Zim closes his eyes fearfully and poors water; the Tallest shriek in pain but cant move from the cement*

**DIB: I dare you to stomp on Gaz's game slave 2 until it brakes into millions of little pieces!**

Dib: *picks up game slave; drops it and steps on it*

Gaz: *monotone* Like omg, he broke my game. Eeek.

Desi: Gaz is creepy this way.

Dib: I think I prefer the old Gaz better.

**GIR: I dare you to kiss Zim!**

Gir: Okie dokie!

Zim: No, Gir! The germs! The germs!

Gir: *kisses him bugs bunny style; giggles insanely* Aw, I love you too!

**RED&PURPLE: I dare both of you to watch 1 hour of RAPR!**

Tallest: WHAT?

Red: I'm not doing that! I don't care what you do to me, I'm NOT doing it!

Desi: As much as I hate it as well, you have to. If you don't I'll tell EVERYONE on the massive about RaPR.

Purple: You wouldn't!

Desi: I would!

Red: Its not even real!

Desi: They don't know that.

Red: *Growls* I hate you.

Desi: Hey Gir? Can you get a jackhammer and hammer these guys out of there?*

Gir: Yes! *grabs jackhammer and hammers them out*

Desi: To the computer you two, I've already got it up.

Tallest: *grumble and head to the computer; they press 'play'*

Red: Oh, thats gross!

Purple: I'm going to throw up!

Desi: NOT ON THE CARPET! *hears puking noises* Aww come on!

Purple: WHY AM I A FEMALE HERE? Thats just wrong!

Red: SOMEBODY PIERCE MY EYES OUT!

*one hour later*

*Tallest come in with pale faces; Red's eyes look like they've been clawed at, Purple just looks like a mindless zombie*

**TAK: I dare you to battle Gaz in game of Mario cart wii!(wait,thats too easy..umm..oh! play it blindfouled! You and Gaz.)**

Desi: Gaz destroyed my wii... Its a good thing I have an extra in the closet! ^.^ *Sets wii up* Ok for the competition I'll allow Gaz to be her usual self, just until its over though.

Gaz: *punches Dib in the gut* Thats for smashing my GameSlave!

Dib: Heh... Sorry Gaz.

Tak: This will be easy, I'm excellent at driving ships.

*They put on blindfolds and it begins; the game ends and Gaz wins*

Gaz: Too easy.

Tak: *eye twitches*

Zim: *laughing* HA! Whos the better Invader now? You can't even beat a human stink-beast!

Tak: *growls and shoves him*

**LARD NAR: I dare you to say "i love the tallest,they are awesome!"**

Spleenk: Ha! You gotta bow down to them!

Lard Nar: I'll never do it!

Desi: You gotta.

Lard Nar: *Crosses arms and grumbles* Fine.

Red: *finally recovered...ish* Well, what are you waiting for?

Purple: *Recovered...ish as well* Puny goat.

Lard Nar: *growls and bows down; mad voice* I love the tallest. They're awesome.

Purple: I don't like your attitude!

Lard Nar: Never said I had to. *Smirks*

**GAZ: I dare you to dance around in a pink and sparkly two two in-front of every one!**

**OK,i think thats it! I have to go now,my sir unit DD is randomly shoving my cat into hr head. bye people!**

Desi: *shoves Gaz in a room and puts her in a pink tutu*

Gaz: *back to having to be prissy; monotone voice* Like cute outfit. I love it, see? *grabs knife and makes rips in it*

Dib: Gaz, don't cut youself!

Gaz: Silly brother. *Throws knife towards him and hits the wall just inches from his head* Oops, sorry.

Dib: *Glares*

Desi: Ok, you gotta dance in it now.

Gaz: *does little tutu twirls* This is like so much fun, I'm so pretty, aren't I?

Zim: DIB-FILTH! YOUR SISTER IS SCARY! MAKE HER STOP!

Dib: I can't!

Desi: Ok, you can get out of that, next review! Wow what a long chapter! This is from Galaxina-the-Seedrian

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian:**

**Dib: First of all, Dib, I am with you 100% about Zim; HE IS GOING DOWN! XD Nowfor my question, why does people say youe head is big. I mean, yeah, it's probably because you have a big brain but, I've seen dumber humans have bigger heads.**

**WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY ASK WHY THEIR HEADS ARE BIG, HUH? Answer me this...what do they have that Dib doesn't?**

Dib: Thats what I've been wondering my whole life! Sheesh!

Zim: Because your head is filled with big MUSH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: *ignores him with annoyed look*

**Zim: I luv you! But since you're trying to destroy Earth, I have to go against you. Okay, are you sure you can't love?**

Zim: Of course Zim can love! Zim loves himself! *Hugs himself*

*Tak rolls her eyes*

**Gaz: Why are you so mean to Dib? Is it your way of showing that you love him?**

Gaz: *monotone voice* Silly, of course I love my brother. *Grabs Dib's collar and rises him off the floor*

Dib: Gaz, can you put me down? Please? *Smiles nervously*

Gaz: See? I love him very much. *Throws him back down on the floor*

*Dib groans and rubs his head*

**Tak: Do you like Dib? In a romantic way or friendly way is fine with me. If noe, do you tolerate him more than Zim?**

Tak: *shrugs* Eh, he was fun to hang out with when Zim was trying to get me to be his boyfriend. So I don't mind him, but hes not my FRIEND.

Dib: *Sarcastic* I feel the love.

**Tallest R. andP.:...I don't lie you at all; okay, maybe I like Purple. BUT NOT YOU RED! Although I totally agree with you on the lasers thing. ^_^ How do you fel about...dare I say it...RAPR? *cringes***

Purple: WOO! I have a fan and you dont! Take that!

Red: *Rolls his eyes* Like I care. And as for the *shudders* RaPR, if you haven't noticed so far in this chapter, we both hate it.

Purple: Thats H-A-T-E! And If I find anyone who DOES like it I'm throwing them out the airlock!

**GIR: Want a cookie? *tkes out a cookie* It's taco-flavored~.**

Gir: *Dancing on the super cool dancefloor with witchdoctor from DDR blaring through the speakers* OOH EEH AH AH CHING CHANG WALLAH WALLAH BING BANG- *suddenly stops* Ooh cookie! *Flies over and munches on cookie* Yay!

Desi: Next review! This is from KasaneMikufan865. I love all these reviews, I really do, but this is the eleventh one! Wow! And Only on the second chapter! This is so awesome! YOU ALL GET COOKIES! *throws cookies at camera*

**I can ask questions now? Yay!**

**Zim: Have you fanasied about Dib? Just curious.**

Zim: Ah, yes, I have fantasized about Dib. *smiles evily* I dream about crushing his giant head through a Gargltors throat! *laughs his AMAZING evil laugh insanely until he ends up coughing*

Dib: *facepalms*

Desi: Thats not what she meant... but oh well.

**Dib: Have you ever seen the show "The Haunte"? It's awesome!**

Dib: Sorry, haven't.

**Gir: Could slap Tak in the face for me? Love ya!**

Gir: Ok! *slaps Tak and giggles insanely*

Tak: *eye twitches*

**Gaz: I recommend "A Witch's Tale" for you. Good video game.**

Gaz: Already played it, twice.

**Tak: Could stop being mean for five minutes? Much appreciated.**

Tak: Fine, whatever.

*Zim points and laughs; Tak grabs his arms and throws him against the floor*

Tak: Starting now.

**Purple: Can you shoot a laser at Red? Show how dangerous lasers are for me.**

Purple: *Grabs random laser from behind his back and shoots it in Red's eye* Ha! Now you know how I feel!

Red: *Spazzing on the floor* In pain!

**Red: Hot Puple back with a smoke machine! I love fights.**

Red: *Grabs a smoke machine and hits his head with it* Take that!

Purple: Hey! Stop that! *They continue to throw smokemachines and hit lasers*

Desi: *Dodges a laser* Guys! Stop it! *Whines*

**Lard Nar: Have you ever noticed that the first word of your name means fat? Just pointing it out.**

Lard: On my planet it means to have lots of courage, so there.

Desi: GUYS SERIOUSLY! MY MOM IS GOING TO BE REALLY MAD AT ME!

*They continue fighting*

Desi: *Splashes water on them; they immidiately stop and sizzle in pain*

Purple: AH IT GOT IN MY EYE!

Desi: I told you to stop!

Red: Your evil!

Desi: Next is Taruya-chan, and she gets to be right here with us!

**Taruya-chan: Hola all! *waves cheerfully* It s very nice to see all of you here! *randomly pofd in room* I m gonna take my chances and say what I m saying rght here. Why not? It s not as fun when someone reads what I wrote off a notecard!**

**Dib: Why is no one else s head picked on? They re all the same size...**

Dib: I seriously don't know!

**Zim: *looks for a whole, then randomly grins an bursts into laughter* HAHAHAHA sorry, sorry, I ll get back to you later... once I can control my irrepressibe urge to laugh...**

Zim: QUIT LAUGHING AT THE AMAZING ZIM! HE WILL RULE YOU ALL ONE DAY! *Tried to attack*

**Dib: Oh yes, how old are you? Is what I asked myself when you said: I have a question! I said to myself right before reading it, how old is so-and-son? ( How old are you Zim? ) And then I knew. *grins and waves at Desi* I had to mak an account just to review. Cause before now, I just read. I d never reviewed before. Now I HAVE to. These... urges... COME over me! *pauses for a moment, then gets back to normal* And so, how old are you and Gaz? I d always thought, wel, they don t seem like they re in elementary, and they e CERTAINLY not NEAR tall enough to be hulking teens in Hi-skool... sooooo... early middle school is my guess?**

Dib: I'm 11, Gaz is 9.

**Desi: HALLO! Hey, I have a question! *pulls out long list, shrugs, then tucks it away. Self knows this.* Is a grape a berry?**

Desi: I don't know but its MAGICAL!

**Gaz: What wa that book you were rading when Zim was hypnotizing everyone with Postulio? You know, before the school randomly flooded with green, alien oils for reference?**

Gaz: This may come as a shock to alot of viewers out there, but it was a romance novel.

Desi: No comment.

**Tallest Red: How large is the Irken Empire right now?**Red: Thats classified.

Dib: how is that classified?

Red: Because it is.

**Tallest Purple: *thinks fo a moment, trying to come up with something to say to Purple. Was SURE self had something to say, but thinks self has forgotten* Errrrrm... I KNOW! How big is the Massive? Thismight ve been asked, but... I wanna know what you think.**

Purple: Its massive, duh!

Red: Yea, duh!

Desi: *facepalms*

***turn to look at any Irken in the room for help*: Can anyone tell me then answer to this? I wanna know the chemical composition of Irken. Just to know what they re made of. Sure, they re probably mostly made up of elements that don t exist on Earth, but I don t care. Try to translate it best you can.**

Tak: How am I supposed to know? Do you know what you humans are made of?

Desi: I can honestly say I don't.

**Desi: What s your favorite food?**

Desi: OOH! I know this one! Once a year for my uncle's birthday, I have a relative who bakes him a strawberry ice cream cake from scratch. ITS AMAZING! You haven't HAD ice cream cake til you have this.

**Zim: What was the worst thing to cook during you 'vacation' to Foodcourtia?**

Zim: I wasn't on cooking duty, I did other *shudders* jobs.

**Tallests: *hmmmm...* ...Do you plan on ever tellng Zim about that little 'E' thing?**

**Desi: Yes. I am using *looks disgusted* EUPHEMISMS *shudders* only because I don t want to cause any major plot changes. Yet. *grins sheepishly* That, and I m still in the same room...**

Red: *shifts eyes* We have no idea what your talking about.

Purple: Shes talking about-

Red: *elbows him*

Purple: OW!

**Control Brains: (summon them or send them a message) Why didn t you let Tak take the test on the other side? She d probably have defeated at least six planets by now, she s that good of an Invader...**

Desi: Unfortuently only the Tallest *glares at them* are allowed to speak to them.

Tak: Hey thats right! Why _couldn't_ I of just gone to the other side?

Red: No disrespecting the Tallest!

Purple: Yea!

Tak: *Salutes* Yes my Tallest...

***looks around at everyone with a thoughtful expression* Hmm... maybe I should let you guys take a break from my questions. *beams* Well then! *expression briefly grows ominously gleeful* I ll see ya next chapter! *cackles* I m gonna have GIR teach me the Doom Song then! *after revealing the source of her evil glee, jumps up from chair and flips in the air to poof away***

Gir: Yay! I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom...

Desi: *Gir's still singing the doom song* Well this is the end of this chapter! WOW IT WAS SO LONG! But I just couldn't NOT include any! Well see ya later!

Gir: Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom...


	4. Chapter 4

Desi: *Relaxing in hottub in my Gir bikini and sipping mango snapple*

Dib: We got some more reviews, are we gonna start another chapter?

Desi: Oh, of course!

Dib: ...and where did you get a Gir bikini...?

Desi: Aww are you staring?

Gir: *Pops out of nowhere* HEY ITS ME!

Desi: Oh my gosh! I know the cutest thing ever! Wait there! *Runs out of the room and comes back with Gir accesories; comes back and puts them all over Gir* AWWW!

Gir: I'm wearing me! I love me! *Hugs himself* I'm gonna show mastah! *runs off*

Desi: Well, onto the reviews! First on is from Demonic lil Angel

**Demonic lil Angel:**

***Comes in through the ground like some freaky gopher and pulls out a giant box* Hey IZ people. Here's my newest dares/questions. Also, prepare to suffer IMMENSELY!**

**Tallest, I dare you to take Gaz's gameslave, go back to wherever you came, and give Gaz a bunch of weapons, then I wanna see how long it takes for her to get it back!**

Desi: Its a good thing I stole all these weapons from the Massive that one time!

Red: You did what?

Desi: Uh... I mean its a good thing these Irken weapons magically transporated here... *Laughs nervously* Now, go take that Game Slave!

*Tallest sneak behind Gaz and steal her game*

Gaz: WHO STOLE MY GAME SLAVE!

Desi: *rediculous smile; hands her lots of weapons* The Tallest did!

Tallest: RUN! *run around throughout the room*

Gaz: GET BACK HERE YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS! *Lasers can be heard*

Desi: *Still has rediculous smile* Its a good thing I cam prepared for this! I bought the RESTRUCTION DEVISE, it repairs rooms in seconds! *Laser suddenly hits wall behind her; still has rediculous smile*

Gaz: I'M GOING TO FEED YOUR ALIEN BUTTS TO THE TIGERS AND HANG YOUR SQUEEDILY-SPOOCHES BY A SINGLE THREAD WITH YOUR ALIVE BODIES STILL ATTACHED!

Shloonk: WOW! Shes really gonna kill them!

Lard Nar: *Sitting in a lawn chair; eating popcorn* This is awesome.

Spleenk: Still think The Resisty is a stupid name?

Lard Nar: Yes.

Purple: I SURRENDER I SURRENDER! Just don't hurt me!

Red: Don't surrender! We're IRKENS!

Purple: You may be, but after seeing that furry I'll change to a poodle!

**Dib: ...yeah i've got nothin. Also, ZaDr makes me wanna blow chunks**

**Zim: Why do you speak in third person so much? It's annoying!**

Dib: Good, someone whos sane! I mean look at this place! Gaz is hunting down leaders, aliens are eating popcorn, Gir is wearing himself, and Desi is all smiles and acting really creepy! This is crazy!

Zim: Zim does not talk in third person.

Dib: *blinks* You just did!

Zim: YOU LIE!

Dib: ...

Purple: *Hides behind Desi; handing Gaz the Game Slave* Here! Take it!

Gaz: *Growls, lowers the weapon and snatches her game back*

Desi: How long would you say that took? Two minutes?

Red: *Hiding behind Zim* D-did you give it back? Is she killing you?

Gaz: NEVER touch my game! *Turns it on and continues playing*

Desi: *pushes button; room is back to normal from holes and laser burns in the walls* Ah much better.

**Gir: *Lifts up extremely large cannon out of box and places it in room* Get in the cannon, and Desi, please fire Gir straight at the armada.**

Desi: Sure! Come on Gir!

Gir: OH BOYS! Am I gonna fly?

Desi: Yep! *stuffs Gir in cannon and lights it*

Zim: Gir!

*Cannon fires*

Gir: *being blast into space* WEEHOO!

Desi: *Puts on sunglasses and watches Gir fly to space* Cool B)

**Tak: Make Zim suffer, but don't kill him. You have five minutes to torture him. :D**

Tak: Five minutes huh? *evil laughs*

Zim: No! Don't let her near me!

Desi: *grabs zim and straps him in a chair* Hes all yours! Do whatever you want!

Tak: *walks up to frightened Zim; picks up chair, goes into the closet, and closes the door*

Zim: No! Not that! Anything but that! I'll do anything! AHHHHHHHH!

*five minutes later*

*Tak walks out, a satisfied smile on her face; Zim's still strapped in the chair*

Dib: What did you do...?

Tak: Taught him a lesson.

Desi: *Unties Zim* No seriously, what happened in there?

Zim: I couldn't escape! So DEADLY! Such horrible things! Not good for even Invader's eyes!

Desi: Well now we know not to leave Tak alone with Zim for five minutes.

Dib: Seriously? Tell us what you did!

Tak: *Smirks* I'll just let the viewers decide for themselves.

**Now here's the questions:**

**how much can Gir fit in his stomach?**

Desi: Considering Gir is currently flying to the Armada, and Zim's... not well... I'll have to answer that myself. He has a bottomless pit, literally. Discussion over.

Dib: But-

Desi: I SAID DISCUSSION OVER!

**How intelligent is Zim?**

Red: I know the answer to that one! *snickers* Hes not!

Desi: Oh come on! Hes gotta have some! *looks over at Zim whos currently lost his mind* ...ok I agree with you.

**If tallness equals leadership on Irk, does that mean retarded tall irkens with no brain would be considered leaders?**

Purple: Ye- HEY! What are you saying?

Dib: That your dumb.

Red: DUMP HER THROUGH THE AIRLOCK!

Desi: ...We don't have an airlock.

Red: *grumbles and slumps in his seat*

**Lard Nar, next time you clean a toilet, use Either Dib or Zim. Or both.**

**Gaz, you can keep the weapons, but I'm stealing this. *takes a giant irken laser and throws it into the hole* later peoples! Ima go make a new crater in the moon!**

Lard Nar: You think I clean toilets for a living? I do no such thing!

Purple: Oh Lardy, go clean the toilets will you? *snickers*

Lard Nar: *Glares*

Desi: Alright, next is from foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**liz: *looks to see if cloe's in the room* OK i have 2 dares and 3 questions**

**QUESTIONS ARE FIRST**

**gir: how did you like your date with kim *p.s. girl is REALLY mad at you**

Desi: Didn't Gir say that in the last chapter? Yep.

**dib: would you like to meet cloe**

Dib: Uhh...

Desi: Aww hes nervous!

Dib: Sure I guess?

Desi: Ah, IZ Questionaire of Doom, the place where questions are answered and love is found.

**tallest: IF IM A PRINCESS DOES THT MEAN I HAVE 2 DADS *which kinda means your gay***

Red: HOLD UP! We are not your 'dads' and we are not lovers!

Purple: WHY CAN'T YOU MESSED UP FREAKS GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!

Desi: Hey! No being rude to fans! They can cause riots... O.o

Red: I have no daughter, especially not with HIM!

Purple: Seriously! Thats just... *shudders* weird!

**NOW THE DARES**

**desi: let my 4 oc's (cloe me girl & kim) on for the whole chapter**

Desi: Sorry, this isn't like a public stage like other questionaires, its more like a personal interview and you guys are just watching through a camera. I don't do well with crazy fans... I get kinda... vicious.

**gaz: stay away from your game slave 2 for 5 hrs (MWAHAHAHAHAZ)**

**liz: ok tht's all**

Gaz: Whatever. Goes over to wii and starts playing it.

Desi: Well that was pointless. Won't you at least try?

Gaz: You wanna face my wrath?

Desi: Ehhh... no. Ok, next up, PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**I'm BAAAAAACK! *creepy smile* First question is... DIDJA MISS ME? HUH? HUH? DIDJA? DIDJA?**

***clears throat* ANY way... Zim, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I'm team Dib, so it doesn't matter! I dare you to dress up in a bikini and sing "Bad Romance" to Dib!**

Desi: Its a good thing I have an extra Gir bikini! *Grabs it out from dresser and hands it to Zim* Go and put this on.

Zim: Zim will not stoop so low to wearing female clothes!

Dib: Your already wearing pink.

Zim: *growls*

Desi: Its a dare, you have to.

Zim: *Moodily grabs it and goes to another room to put it on*

Desi: Hmm now lets see, where did I put that Lady Gaga CD? *Starts digging through CDs*

Tak: You have alot of CDs.

Desi: FOUND IT! ...wait, false alarm, wrong Gaga CD. *Laughs nervously and continues digging*

Dib: *Picks up a CD* ...You like the Jonas Brothers?

Desi: What? Who told you that? *grabs CD and throws it to the side* Your crazy! *shifts eyes*

Dib: Right...

Desi: Ooh look! I found it!

Zim: *Comes out with fists clenched; wearing the Gir bikini*

Everyone: *snicker*

Zim: Silence! You all will fear Zim! FEAR ME!

Dib: Says the guy in the bikini.

Desi: Aw look! We match! *Giggles* Now go sing to your enemy! *Puts in CD* Lets make it exciting, you have to hula dance as well!

Zim: You all will pay! *Grabs mic and begins singing*

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

***Begins hula dancing***

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

***Different colored light from the dance floor start moving around***

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything As long as its free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

***Desi pushes Dib more towards Zim)**

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak b**** baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

***Lights dance around him***

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
ork it I'm a freak b****, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I dont wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

***Finishes and slams the mic on the ground; it bursts into flames***

Desi: WOO! Oncore! Oncore!

Zim: I WILL RULE YOU ALL!

Desi: I advise all viewers to listen to the song as they read, its much more fun that way! *Bursts out laughing*

Zim: *Grumbles and leaves the room to change back*

Red: During that song I got a transmission from the operatives on the Massive! They said something in the sky screaming about waffles rammed straight into one of the Armada ships and crashed the whole Armada!

Desi: Desi: Yep, that was Gir. *Looks at imaginary watch* He should be crashing back in here any second now. *A faint noise can be heard before...*

Gir: *smashes through ceiling* That was fun! Anyone seen hula pig? We gonna cook some more!

**And Dib... As an early "I'm sorry I ruined your childhood" present... Here's a Portal Gun. Kinda like in the game "Portal." Use wisely.**

**~Party Poison**

Dib: Yes, you did ruin my childhood. I WILL NEVER GET THE IMAGE OF ZIM IN A BIKINI OUT OF MY HEAD FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! *Takes gun* Wow! Cool! *Shoots random places and jumps in the holes as a portal*

Desi: Aw he looks like hes having fun! Heres from Hawky or Sparky

**Hiya! I'm back, and I've got some dares this time!**

**Zim: I dare you to scream 'I LIKE MICHAGINESE PAHTATOES!' whenever you hear the name of any fellow Irken.**

Zim: *Coming into the room with his Invader outfit on* Eh? Alright.

Dib: Tak.

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Desi: Red.

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Red: Purple.

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

**GIR: I dare you to try and eat yourself.**

Gir: Okie! *Stuffs arms in his mouth; it fails so he stuffs legs in his mouth, that fails as well, so he tries eating his head*

Zim: Gir. It won't work.

Gir: No I'm still trying! *Shoves an arm and a leg at once*

**Dib: I dare you to hug the Tallest and say that Earth sucks and you want to be part of the Irken empire, so you'll let Zim take over the planet**

Zim: I like michiganese potaoes!

Dib: *Peeking out of a portal hole on a wall* What? No way!

Desi: *Yanks him out of the portal* You have to!

Dib: No! *Sinks back in the portal and ends up on the floor on the otherside of the room*

Desi: Somebody grab him!

Spleenk: I'll get him! *Grabs his arms before he can go back in the portal*

Desi: Thank you Spleenk.

Dib: *Grumbles and trudges to the Tallest and hugs them; monotone* Earth sucks and I want be a part of the Irken Empire, so Zim can take over.

Purple: Sorry, we don't allow aliens with big heads. *Bursts out laughing along with Red*

Desi: Purple! That wasn't nice!

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Purple: So? I wasn't trying to be.

Dib: Its not like I accually want to join your stupid empire.

Red: Seize him! ...And torture him!

Desi: Ay! I'm in charge here, not you!

**Gaz: I dare you to take an anger management class or fifty.**

Desi: You heard! *Takes Gaz and shoves her in a Jeep which drives off to anger management class*

Gaz: *Out the window* You will pay!

Desi: ...somebody better hide her weapons that one fan gave her.

Dib: *Starts burning weapons* Already on it!

Purple: Hey! Those are Irken property!

**Tak: I dare you to screw up the space time contimuion. Go back in time and kill the past you along with Zim for some satisfaction.**

Desi: Sorry, no can do. If she kills past Zim, then Zim would of never had a show, and therefore we would of never had a questionaire.

Tak: But I want to kill him!

Desi: Too bad! So does every other Irken in the world!

**Tallest Purple: You no longer have the ability to say the letter 'r' for the rest of this interview. So Red would be Ed, and you would be Puple. (That sounds kinda funny...) And I would be Hawky o Spaky... Whixh actually makes sense...**

**Tallest Red: You no longer have the ability tobsay the letter 'p'. So if you were to say popcorn, it would be ocorn.**

**That's all for now! Hope you all love/hate me as much as I do you!**

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Purple: I can do that!

Red: Yea, me too.

Desi: Alright, lets test it, Purple say 'Mr Rogers in the fort, roaring like a walrus.'

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Purple: M oges in the fot, oaing like a walus.

Red: Ha! You sound funny!

Desi: Ok, now Red say 'Please pass plenty of pipping pink posies.'

Zim: I like Michigan potatoes!

Red: Lease ass lenty of i-ing ink osies.

Purple: HAHAHA you said a human cuse!

Red: So immature.

Purple: Hey! *Glares*

Desi: Next is Galaxina-the-Seedrian

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian:**

**Zim: Not exactly what I meant when I asked if you could love, but, okay. I'll go with it. What is your opinion of GIR?**

Zim: Gir is very annoying, and never listens to me.

Gir: Aww! *Hugs Zim's legs* I like you too!

Zim: Yes, yes, whatever.

**Gaz: Do you have a crush on anyone? X3**

Desi: That was already asked.

**Dib: Spread doom upon the mightyness of ZIM! Use this awsome weapon I sto-I mean, found in Tak's lab. *hands Dib an awesome weapon***

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Tak: You were in my labs?

Dib: *Takes weapon* Awesome! Your going down Zim!

Zim: *Screams and begins running with Dib following; lasers are heard*

**Tak and Gaz: You two have mortal combat to see who's the most powerful! That woukld be epic!**

Gir: I'll go get Gazzy! *Activates jetpacks and a few minutes later he comes back with Gaz*

Gaz: *Eye twitches*

Desi: I take the angermanagement did not go well. Anyways, lets get into the arena and start the comback!

Dib: YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, ALIEN-SCUM! *Shooting lasers*

Zim: Noooo! You'll never take me alive! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Dodging and running*

*Arena appears and the girls get in*

Tak: I can take her down.

Gaz: Thats what you said on the wii.

Desi: Ok, and FIGHT!

*Tak activates spiderlegs out of her PAK and pounces towards Gaz, once shes close enough Gaz grabs a spiderleg and twists it so she falls to the ground with a growl. Tak then takes out a robotic arm from her PAK and lifts her off the ground by the leg. Gaz growls and hangs upside down.

Gaz: You will put me down, NOW.

Tak: That was so easy!

Desi: Wow! I don't think Gaz has ever loss before!

Gaz: I didn't lose, I chose not to fight.

Tak: Your just don't want to admit that I beat your butt.

Gaz: If you don't put me down, I'll show you who beat who.

*Tak laughs; Gaz snarls. Lightning flashes outside and thunder roars, the lights turn off and turn back on minutes later. Gaz is sitting now sitting on Tak's back; shes unconsious and her robotic arm is wrapped around her*

Gaz: *Stands up and walks down the arena and grabs a soda* Told ya I don't lose.

*The arena disappears*

**Keef: I don't even wanna know why you're here! O_O**

Desi: Hey, I didn't know Keef was here!

*Zim suddenly stops in mid-run; Dib suddenly crashes behind him*

Zim: Keefs here?

Keep: *Steps out of corner with a plate of bacon* HEYA BUDDIEZ! Wanna go to the movies after the show? I heard theres this great movie about a happy dinosaur!

*Zim, Dib, and Desi scream; Desi quickly launches Keef through a cannon into space*

Desi: Phew! That was close... O.o

**GIR: Kiss Gaz.**

Gaz: Run from GIR as he's trying to kiss you. XD

Gir: Yay! Gazzy! *Advances to her*

Gaz: No.

Gir: *Suddenly stops; tears form*

Gaz: No.

Gir: WAAAAAAAAA! *Runs around the room, even the floors and ceiling*

Dib: *Covers his ears* Gaz! Just let him! His screeching hurts!

Purple: *Yanking his antennae* THE HOIBLE NOISE!

Red: *Holding antennae* Zim, control your SIR unit!

Zim: *Completely used to his screechings* Gir, stop that noise immidiatly!

Gir: *Continues*

Gaz: *Raises eyebrow; completely uneffected by wails* Fine.

Gir: *Suddenly appears infront of Gaz and hugs her* Yay! *Kisses her bugs bunny style; giggles and runs away*

*Gaz grumbles and gets out her Game Slave*

**Tallests: Sing "Playing With the Big Boys Now" from The Prince of Egypt. I don't know why, but I always imagined you two singing that.**

Zim: I like michigan potatoes!

Desi: Aww! I loved that movie when I was little! *Grabs DVD from DVD stack and FF to the song* For the song, you guys don't have to go by the R and P rules.

Tallest: Good! *Gets up on the dancefloor*

Desi: *Giggles and presses play; the music starts*

Red: So you think you've got friends in high places?  
With the power to put us on the run

Purple: Well forgive us, these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done, son

Red: You're playing with the big boys now

Purple: Playing with the big boys now

Red: Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tell us whos the best

Purple: You're playing with the big boys now

Both: You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now

Red: Stop this foolish mission

Purple: Watch a true magician

Both: Give an exhibition how  
Pick up your silly twig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now

By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel before our splendorous power

Red: You put up a fuss

Purple: You put up a fight

Red: And just to show we feel no spite

Purple: You can be our acolyte

Red: Because its not worth to be vindicated

Purple: But first boy its time to bow

Both: Or its your own grave you'll dig, boy

Your playing with the big boys  
Playing with the big boys  
Playing with the big boys  
Playing with the big boys  
Playing with the big boys  
Playing with the big boys now

Desi: Eh, the dudes in the movie sounded better.

Purple: Hey! You liked Zim's singing!

Red: Why not ours?

Desi: Listen, Zim accually has a voice for singing... and I was hypnotized by his bikini.

**Zim: No matter how hard it'll be for you, say ONE, yes, ONE nice thing about Dib. *dramjatic lightning booms in the background* ...where'd that come from? O_O Oh! And if you say another bad thing about Dib in this entire chapter, I'm gonna have to kill you.**

Zim: What! Never!

Desi: *Shoves Dib in his face* Come on, you gotta.

Zim: *Growls lowly and looks at Dib. Opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. Does this for five minutes* Your head is not large... much.

Dib: Gee thanks. *Sarcastic; crosses his arms*

Desi: I don't accept it, you have to say something completely nice to Dib.

Zim: BUT ITS HARD! He has a head of an Earth hippo and he smells like human!

Dib: I am human!

Desi: Zim...

Zim: Fine! Ehh... Dib-filth, your trench jacket thing looks very nice in the moonlight.

Dib: Uh... Thank you...? O.o

Desi: You gotta admit, it is a compliment... A weird one but nonetheless. Now Zim you can't be mean to Dib the rest of this chapter.

Zim: Zim will do no such thing!

Desi: You will or I'll bring the bikini back out.

Zim: *Nervously smiles and steps back from her*

Desi: Thats what I thought. Ok, next review is from Ardeth the Awesome

**Ardeth the Awesome:**

**Whoever thinks Purple has a girly voice, your ears are messed up. I've met guys with worse voices than that, they make Zim's obnoxious voice sound better.**

**First off, Can Gaz break every bone in Dib's body? (DONT SHOW ME!)**

Zim: I love Michiganese potatoes! And hey! What do you mean by obnoxious?

Purple: Yes! See! Take that! My voice is awesome!

Desi: It is awesome! :D

Gaz: Yes, but I choose not to.

Dib: And for that I'm eternally grateful.

Gaz: *Growls*

**The one where Zim got thrown into a crowd of fangirls made me laugh, so can you now throw Zim into a crowd of... Fanboys?**

Desi: Fanboys ay? *shrugs* ok

Zim: The boys will be better... yes?

Desi: Maybe. Maybe not. *Grabs Zim and throws him out the window opposite of the fangirls*

Fanboy 1: Hey look! Its Zim! Dude you are so awesome!

Zim: *gloating* Why yes, yes I-

Fanboy 2: SIGN MY BACK!

Fanboy 3: Dude, out of the way! Zim, sign my butt!

Zim: AHH! Get away you smelly llamas! GET AWAY! *claws the wall until hes surrounded by sweaty boys* NOOOOOO!

**Make Gir a tallest for a day**

Purple: No!

Red: Its not even possible! Hes shorter than everyone here!

Desi: Too bad, I declare him Tallest, you guys are out.

Gir: Yay! As my first act as a chicken, I want noodles in clamwater!

Desi: *points to previous Tallest (hehe)* You heard him! Get him noodles in clamwater!

Red and Purple: *Grumble and leave to get it*

Desi: Wait here a sec! *Leaves and comes back with a plastic crown and puts it on Gir's head* I got this when I was nine, you can wear it as your Tallest crown!

*Red and Purple come back and gives Gir his noodles and clamwater* We don't wear crowns! Why should he?

Desi: Because its my questionaire.

Gir: Wee! *jumps in bucket and swims in it*

Red: How disturbing.

**I don't hate Zim, in fact, I kind of like his idea to kill humanity, destroy the world, etc, etc. But your plans fail horribly, and they lack creativity and planning. Of course, that's my opinion.**

**Bring in the evil monkey from that evil monkey show Gir always watches!**

Gir: MONKEY!

Desi: YOU HEARD THE FAN! BRING THE MONKEY!

*Monkey suddenly smashes through the window*

Gir: *Tears up* All my dreams have come true! *hugs the angry monkey; the monkey just sits there*

Desi: Aww!

**Flood the room with water**

and finally, *glomps Dib and kisses his cheek* laterz!

Spleenk: Whats that sound?

Purple: I hear it to!

*Suddenly a huge wave crashes through the house*

Red: AHHH! It BURNS! *desprately tries to splash it away*

Purple: *underwater*

Lard Nar: Its everywhere! *trying to stay afloat*

Tak: *Hanging on the ceiling by a robotic arm*

Desi: *Swimming* I don't see what the problem is. I think its refreshing.

Gaz: *Sitting on a floating bed; not touched with water at all* Whiners.

Purple: *Finally gets to the surface and gasps for breath* THE WATER! ITS EVERYWHERE!

Dib: *eye twitches; swimming*

Gir: WEE! This is fun! *hops on Dib's head*

*The water eventually drains out; the whole room is ruined*

Desi: *pushes button on the RESTRUCTION DEVISE; the room goes back to normal* Ahh, much better.

Zim: *Bursts through the door; panting* SO MANY OF THEM! EVERYWHERE! SO DISGUSTING! And smelly.

Desi: You poor thing!

Zim: *Relaxes in chair* So what did I miss?

Desi: Oh nothing, Gir became Tallest and we had a bit of a water problem. Nothing serious.

Zim: *blinks*

Desi: Anywho... Next is from pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

***running around from pure hyper fangirl joy* HOLY COW IT'S INVADER ZIM'S 10TH ANNIVERSARY THIS SATURDAY!*catupults into the air and comes back* So in honor of Zim and his Zimitude,I SHALL REVIEW(i was going to anyway but...SILENCE!)Oh yea,can Minimoose be here?I have a dare for him and GIR...**

Desi: YO DUDES! Where's Minimoose?

Dib: ...Who are you talking to! You just demand for these characters and suddenly they crash through!

Desi: I have a few friends who live in the sky, they're hanging out on a cloud right now with their computer!

Minimoose: *Suddenly crashes through the ceiling* Squeek!

Zim: My other minion! I've been wondering where you've been.

Minimoose: *shrugs* Squeek.

**Resisty:YAY!Now the whole gang is here!*glomps Lardy,Shloonk,and Splee* I just realized that Zim unintentionally saved your lives!*gets all serious*So when you start killin irkens,let Zim live because you owe it to him!**

**Zim:ROFL!Your threat sounds like a scary story I read one time...that face shall forever haunt me *shudders*Anyway's,since im celebrating your birth, IM GOING TO BUILD GIANT STATUES OF YOU MADE OF DIFFRENT RANDOM OBJECTS!Mainly Gold and sporks...I like sporks.**

**GIR:GIVE ME AND ALL THE CHARACTERS A HUG!Oh yea,this dare is for both you and Minimoose:TICKLE ZIM!*snicker***

Red and Purple: *burst out laughing* The Resisty could never conqueor us!

Lard Nar: We'll see whos laughing when your cowering in fear!

*Purple sticks his tongue out*

Zim: Yes, yes, I am very amazing. SO AMAZING I DESERVE A STATUE MADE OF GOLD AND THESE 'SPORKS!'

Desi: You totally do though! *clutches Zim in her arms*

Zim: *pushes her away* Don't touch me.

Desi: Anyways! Gir, you know what to do!

Gir: YAY! I love hugs! *hugs pokekinz0520 and all the characters*

Gaz: *growls* I'll let you live only because your an idiot.

Desi: Minimoose! Go tickle your master!

Zim: What? NO MINIMOOSE NO!

Minimoose: *Ignores and tickles* Squeek!

Zim: *laughing like crazy* STOP! AS YOUR MASTER I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: He seems less powerful this way.

**Dib:*glomp* YOU ALSO GET CELABRATED IN THE ANIVERSARY PARTY!*also builds statues of Dib in gold and sporks***

**Tak:*twitches* Your so lucky your not aloud to actually get , like I said: NOTHING CAN RUIN MY MOOD SO YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!I wish 1,000 Warpathos upon your soul *snickers because she don't know what Warpathos are***

**Well thats all she wrote. LET'S GO THROW AN IZ PART-AY!*runs off***

Dib: Cool! It's nice not having everyone hating you all the time.

Tak: I don't know what warpathos are, but I don't care.

Desi: You talk so tough, kinda like Gaz, but at least she accually is scary! You just talk tough.

Tak: I never said I wasn't a nice person. I just don't care.

Desi: Anyways... Next up is necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

**Hi again!*smiles and waves* On with the thingys...**

**DESI: Thanks for putting my last review in! *gives cookie and suck monkey***

Desi: AWWWW! I feel so honored! AWWW! *Munches on cookie like a squirrel and sucks on suckmonkey*

**ZIM: I have a question and a dare! question: If you had to,witch tallest would you save from a pit of water,red or purple? (you can only choose one!) dare:jump into a crowd of fangirls with water guns!**

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Red: Yea Zim, who would you save?

Purple: Yea.

Zim: *gulps and yanks at his collar* Don't be ridiculous! I am so amazing with my mighty Zimness that I'd be able to save both of you!

Desi: You can't argue with that. I MEAN JUST LOOK AT HIM! HE'S FREAKIN' AMAZING! *shoves waterguns in Zim's arms* Now its time to take you back to the fangirls! *shoves him through the window*

Fangirl 1: EEEK! Look, its Zimmy! Your soo HAWT!

Fangirl 2: *Attacks him with kisses*

Zim: GET BACK YOU FEMALE DEMONS! *Sprays water all over them*

Fangirl 2: Eeee! My makeup! *Runs away*

Fangirl 3: My outfit!

Zim: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ZIM SHALL RULE YOU ALL! *Continues to spray and chase fangirls as they run*

Desi: I envy him.

Dib: Why?

Desi: How many times do you get to chase annoying prep girls with waterguns?

Dib: Good point.

**DIB: I don't really have a question or a dare for you so..I'm just going to give you one of my dad's ghost hunting thingys! *gives random ghost hunting device* my dad's a ghost hunter if you haven't noticed!**

Dib: Thanks! This is so awesome!

**GAZ: I'm very sure you hate me now that I made you dance in a two-two so,i'm just going to give you a gift card to game stop! It has 1,000$ on it!**

Gaz: *Takes gift card and raises eyebrow* For that I won't kill you.

**GIR: HIIYY! I have a question for you! What do you like more,cupcakes or tacos?**

Gir: *On a thrown made of waffles; still wearing his little crown* Hm... cupcakes! No tacos!

Shloonk: How about TACO CUPCAKES? That's an awesome food.

Gir: Ya! TACO CUPCAKES!

**TR(tallest red): Why do you like lasers so much?**

**TP(tallest purple): Why do you like smoke machines so much?**

Red: Because lasers are awesome.

Purple: NUH UH! Smoke machines are!

Red: Smoke machines are lame! The real actions in the lasers!

Purple: Smoke machines are cool looking!

Red: Lasers are COOLER looking!

*They continue to fight*

**LN(lard nar): Here's a vortian cookie! *gives vortian snack***

Lard Nar: Awesome! I haven't had a vortion cookie in SO LONG!

Spleenk: You had one last week!

Lard Nar: *Shifts eyes* Whats your point?

Spleenk: *Shrugs* I dunno.

Desi: OMG THE FAMOUS I DUNNO! *Squeels and glomps Spleenk*

**TAK: What was it like being on planet Dirt for so long?**

Thats it! I think..Oh-well! man that was long..bye!

Tak: Horrible! It's basically a whole planet used as garbage dump.

*Zim starts laughing; Tak tackles him down*

Desi: Next is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**Ruya: *poofs and grabs Zim in a hug from behind, holding tightly* ISn't the liddle green alien soooo CUTE! I wuv oo Zim!**

**Zim: LET GO OF ZIM!**

***a nearly identical girl walks in the door***

**Ruya: SOOOOO ADORABLE! *squee***

**Taru: ... Hallo... *temporarily speechless***

**Ruya: OO who are you? You look like me! *continues hugging Zim, with a hold strong enough that the smaller alien can't use anything in his Pak***

**Taru: *the sound of Ruya reminds her where she is* Oh yeah, I'm Taru, *points to self,* and me over there is Ruya.**

**Ruya: Don't you mean 'you over there'?**

**Taru: *looks a bit annoyed* No, I mean ME over there.**

**Ruya: *grins* OH YEAAH! I split into two! I forgot.**

**Taru: Yeeeeah... well, since Ruya, the more immature side of me, just HAD to hug Zim... *grumbles* ...I am going to read off the Dares.**

**Ruya: DARES! YAY!**

**Taru: And what questions we have for you all. Now then, first of all,**

**RUYA- I dare me to drop Zim!**

**Ruya: *cheerily* I refuse!**

**Taru: *glares***

**Ruya: *ignores daggers of death and remembers a question she had* Hey, Dib! Why do you keep taking Gaz's sodas and stuff when she kills you for it later?**

Dib: I don't! She just assumes I do, and because of all the bad luck I always seem to have, I get blamed.

**Taru: Oh, COME ON! You ruined it!**

**Ruya: Ruined what? Hey GIR! Record the Doom Song! Taru's gonna STUDY it!**

Gir: ALREADY GOTS IT RIIIIGHT HERE! *Shows tape recorder*

Desi: *Takes it and whistles; floating talking box comes* Take this straight to Taruya-chan, and no slacking off this time! Sheesh!

Floating talking box: *Grumbles* Fine... *floats away*

**Taru: *smiles* Ah, yes... my latest torture device... thank you for reminding me, Ruya. Anyhow, THE ALMIGHTY TALLESTS!**

**Ruya: Oo, what's he gonna do?**

**Taru: I dare you two to-**

**Ruya: What're they gonna do?**

**Taru: *looks a bit annoyed* I'M GOING to dare them to-**

**Ruya: WHAT'RE THEY GONNA DO? *squeezes Zim tighter in excitement***

**Taru: THEY'RE-**

**Ruya: WHAT?**

**Taru: ...**

**Ruya: Well? Go on.**

**Taru: *waits to make sure that Ruya's done before continuing* The Tallests' dare is to have something done to them. I, *grins happily* Get the honors to SHRINK them to be short than Zim! And, as an added bonus, I'm gonna have ZIM'S dare... to have one of his ambitions fullfilled.**

**Ruya: *looks delighted* YOU GONNA BLOW UP THE WORLD! *drops Zim to throw her arms up***

**Taru: . . . *looks thoughtful* No, but remind me to do that sometime... No, I'm gonna make him as tall as Red and Purple will have used to be. *hefts potions that appeared in hands***

**Ruya: You brewed them yourself... *looks alarmed* NO! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SQUEE ZIM ANYMORE! NO-HO-HO-HOOOOO-O-O-OOOOOOO! *throws herself at Zim's feet and holds tightly as an anchor as she has a tantrum***

**Taru: *eye twitch* IT'S NOT PERMANENT! RUYA, AFTER A COUPLE CHAPTERS THE EFFECTS WILL WEAR OFF AND THEY'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL!**

Desi: Awesome! Get over here Red and Purple!

*Red and Purple moodily hover over*

Desi: Drink it. *Shoves it to them*

*The Tallest take it and drink it and they get short*

Desi: Sorry, but It'll have to only last this chapter, considering it might ruin my plans in others.

Red: We're short!

Purple: NO! I feel so _not_ powerful!

Zim: *Somehow heard the situation while spraying fangirls with water; rushes over and tries to grab potion* Gimme!

Desi: Aww! You said the famous gimme! Ok here. *Hands it to him and he drinks it, he gets tall*

Zim: SUCCESS! *Does famous evil laugh*

Desi: Now, if we didn't have the dare that Gir is Tallest then you totally would be, but instead... you get to blow up Dib's house!

Dib: WHAT? NO! HE CAN'T DO THAT!

Desi: Don't worry! I'll just push my button again!

Dib: I guess that makes it a little better...

Zim: MWAHAHAHAHA! ZIM SHALL DESTROY Y-

Desi: AY! No being mean to Dib, remember!

Zim: *Grumbles* Fine.

*Desi hands him button and Dib's house appears on her GIANT tv screen*

Zim: *Pushes button; Dib's house explodes* MWAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: Noooooooo! *Is all dramatic about it and has nervous breakdown*

Gaz: *Raises her eyebrow and continues to play her game*

Red: WE'RE SHORT!

**Ruya: *instantly better* You mean it? Yay! *jumps into a seat and sways back and forth, humming happily* Do you know the muffin man GIR? He lives on drurry lane, ya know! Ever been there?**

**Taru: *stares. Her counterpart came up with the most random questions***

Gir: Yes! I saw him yesterday! We went to the park and made cupcakes!

Desi: Wait... If hes the muffin man, why is he making cupcakes?

Gir: *Shrugs and starts eating his throne*

**Ruya: OH! I think Zim grew a teeny bit on Earth. *smiles* You see, before he went on the exile thingy, Skooge was taller'n him. But at Hobo-13, it looked like Zim was taller or close to being taller than Skooge. How strange for the animators to mess up like that~ *giggles* Unless.. *eyes widen* It was on purpose. Desi, what do YOU think?**

Desi: Nah, I don't think so. I really don't think Zim can grow on Earth, no matter what people say about the gravitational force or whatever.

**Taru: Kaykies... *hands potion to Desi* It's a multipurpose potion. It both makes Zim tall, and the Tallests short, so there's no WAY to mess it up... make sure they get it, kay? *grins* Alrighty! Next Dare! ... Gaz will be transported to the land of Vampire Piggies and be made into an enemy in the game for a chapter or so. And everyone will have to try to defeat her, playing the video game. Have fun doing that. Hm... Tak can be the first to try, although the video game controllers weren't made for hands with three fingers... *shrugs* Oh well!**

Gaz: *Smiles slightly* This will be fun.

Desi: *Grabs a remote and pushes a button; Gaz is transported into the Game as the Head Vampire Piggy. She hands the Game Slave to Tak* Here, try to beat her.

Zim: I like Michiganese potatoes!

Tak: *Starts playing* I will beat her!

**Ruya: GIR! Make me waffles, and I'll make everyone here some MONKEY BREAD! Cause it's delicious. I'll even make a second batch with that... Rullin instead of water.**

Gir: *Suddenly pops a fresh batch of waffles out of his head and hands it out towards the camera; the waffles magically go through.

Desi: O.o Does Gir have a waffle iron in his head or something thats constantly baking waffles?

Zim: Hm... Perhaps the human food will taste better without the *Shudders* water.

Dib: I just can't get used to the fact that your tall.

Zim: *Erupts in evil laughter*

Lard Nar: I can't get used to the Irken Tallest being short! *Bursts out laughing*

Red and Purple: WE'RE SHORT! WAAAA!

**Taru: *groans* Do you HAVE to be so considerate?**

**Ruya: *looks proud of self* I want EVERYONE to like my monkey bread!**

**Taru: *mutters something about poison***

**Ruya: You wanted Snapple, right Desi? Like... the chapter before last chapter... Here ya go! *hands a can***

Desi: Snapple! *Hugs it like a teddy bear* Snapple is my happy place. THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE IF EVERYONE HAD A SNAPPLE!

Shloonk: YEA! Snapple!

Desi: Woo! High five! *High fives with the little flower thing ontop his head*

**Taru: Reviewers are so lucky. We have powers. POWERS to make any object we own appear in our hands. *cackles***

**Ruya: Power that Taru uses a lot! Liiiiike... for her thingy!**

**Taru: Dib has a dare. Yessss... I DARE him to be forced on a date with an insane fangirl. Yes, she has to be insane.**

**Ruya: *starting to get idea* OH! And, and... ummm... Lard Nar has to go on a date with an insane fangirl too! *pats Lard Nar on the head* I LIKE your name. It's fun to say. LARD NAR! lard nar. Lard. Nar.**

Desi: *Opens the window outside* WHAT FANGIRL WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ZIM?

Fangirl 1: Zimmykins! Me!

Fangirl 2: I WANNA DATE HIM! *Shoves fangirl 2 aside*

Desi: Alright, you can come in and go on a date with him!

Fangirl 2: *Squeels and somehow flies into the window; she glomps Zim and drags him out the door with him screaming 'NOOOOOO! DON'T LET HER GET MY DELICIOUS JUICES!'*

Desi: Right... *Goes back to the window* WHAT FANGIRL WANTS TO DATE LARD NAR?*

LFangirl: ME! I WANNA DATE HIM! HES SOOOO CUTE!

Desi: Alright, get over here!

LFangirl: *Comes in and glomps Lard Nar and attacks him with kisses, then drags him to their date*

**Taru: Tallest Red and Purple shall be deprived of snacks for the next three chapters.**

**Ruya: *jaw drops* THREE CHAPTERS?**

**Taru: Yes.**

**Ruya: *whimpers, imagining the horror* No... Snacks... NOOOOO!**

**Taru: Yes, rather brilliant, wasn't it? *admires self-genius***

Red: *Viciously munching on snacks* B-but we need these snacks!

Purple: They're our comfort food in this short time!

Desi: Too bad! *Takes snacks and dumps them in the trash*

Purple: We aren't Tallest, we're short, and we're WITHOUT SNACKS!

*Red and Purple have nervous breakdown*

Desi: . Just wait til the next chapter and you'll be Tallest again...

**Ruya: Hey, if random fangirls can date Invader ZIM! *emphasizes zim* characters, can Zim be my plushie for all this and next chapter?**

**Taru: *looks disgusted. she hated being touched in general, so the idea...* Yeah, yeah, sure, it's a Dare...**

**Ruya: YAY! *rushes over and glomps Zim* I WUV YOU ZIMMY!**

**Taru: Mmkay... *hands tape recorder to Desi as well* Well, use this to record the Doom Song. I'm leaving now.**

**Ruya: BYE BYE HOLOGRAM-MIE!**

**Taru: ...you DO know that we're the same person, right?**

**Ruya: *nods happily* Yu-huh! Cause yer evil!**

**Taru: ...riiiiight. (like that has anything to do with it...) *exits***

Desi: Final review for the chapter! Dun dun dunnn! I love doing that... *Giggles* InvaderDagg

**InvaderDagg:**

**Hello IZ crew! I'm Dagg, your insane fan who would like to ask you questions for Desi's AWESOME questionaire! I'm going to try an make this quick, though I have soooo much I want to say... :D Anyway, I'm not going to do any dares (i'm just too nice XD) but I will include a few questions that will drive you insane. I'll start with the one to bring pain and torture to us all... GAZ! Gaz, what horrible things would you do to Dib if he and Zim *gulp* went along with the nasty horribleness that is ZADR? Not that they would of course, but Im just curious about what terrors you would unleash on them. (Sorry Zim and Dib, for the terrible thoughts.)**

Desi: It's a good thing she can talk through her game.

Gaz: *Through the game; fighting the Vampire Piggy Hunter off* The thought would get into MY head, and then I'd have to personally beat up both Dib and Zim until they get the stupid thought of both of them in love with eachother out of their head. Plus I wouldn't want to hear them in Dib's room.

Desi: I've always wondered that. Cool!

**And I have a few things to say to Dib too. 1.) You're awesome. 2.) You're head is SO NOT BIG. 3.) You should be world leader. :D Sorry I can't come up with any questions for you, though you most likely don't want any...heh.**

Dib: I could never be the world leader, but being president would be kinda nice... AND YES! Someone who realized I don't have a big head!

**Now here's a question for all Irkens in the room- Do y'all SLEEP? Just sayin', since I don't recall Zim's sleeping quarter ever being mentioned or shown in the episodes.**

Zim: We do not do such inferior thing such as sleep. But when we fall unconsious we go into sleep mode while our PAKs heal up, its just like when computers break and go into sleepmode.

Desi: In the unfinished episode Roboparents Gone Wild, Zim said he doesn't sleep.

**And another annoying question for the amazing TAK! Just before I ask this I'd like to say that you're in every way awesome. You would be one of the best Invaders if the control brain wasn't such a...jerk. Okay, question time: If Dib was Irken, like... 100% Irken, would you take a liking to him in any way? :D**

**Okay, from here I don't think I have anything else to say, except that all of you ROCK. -hugs Lard Nar, Purple, Red, the almighty ZIM!, GIR :D, Dibbeh, and Tak- I'm going to use some common sense and NOT hug Gaz. ...Hehe. Bye! *magical poof***

Tak: *Trying to beat the Head Vampire Piggy* I don't know, we're so different. I like to be the bad guy and invade planets and he loves being the good guy and saving planets. I don't think It'd work.

Desi: Ok guys, we gotta wrap this chapter up now! This is crazy long! Bye everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

*Desi and Gir are doing the macarena on her dancefloor, while listening to Love like Woe; Gir's in his doggysuit yay!*

Dib: ...what are you guys doing?

Gir: We're dancing!

Desi: Yep. *Humming and continues dancing*

Tak: *Not looking up from Gaz's Game Slave* Shouldn't we be starting the next chapter?

Desi: Can't. We gotta wait til Zim and Lard Nar get back.

*Zim and Lard Nar suddenly crash through the ceiling*

Zim: *Grumbles; moodily sits down*

Desi: *Still dancing* Aw, whats wrong, Zim?

Zim: So much AFFECTION! Why can't these pitiful fans leave me alone?

Desi: Your being loved! Enjoy it!

Zim: *Growls*

Desi: How was your date, Lard Nar?

Lard Nar: She was creepy...

Desi: *Finally stops dancing; hops of the dancefloor and pats him on the back* Fans are creepy, always remember that.

Tak: *Game Over flashes over the screen* AK! I can never win this inferior game!

Desi: We better start the reviews! First one up is Demonic lil Angel

**Demonic lil Angel:**

***SOMEWHERE IN AUSTRALIA* Hi everyone! I'm out here, preparing the irken laser i stole and about to draw Gir's face on the moon! Okay, while the thing warms up, I'll give my quezzies and dares. Ps Zim, NEVER. PUT. ON. WOMENS. SWIMSUITS. EVA! You made me spew guts everywhere from that horrific sight! *little brother messes with the coordinates of laser***

**Dares:**

**Make all the irkens in the room eat a big raw piece of meat!**

Zim: Zim does not plan on wearing female wear ever again.

Dib: Seriously! Your wearing pink! Doesn't that count for female wear at all?

Desi: *Passes around meat; shrugs* Alright Irkens! Eat up!

Purple: ...Can't we have our snacks instead...?

Desi: NO!

Purple: *Grabs meat; hesitantly picks it up and swallows it whole* Hey, its not hurting me!

Desi: Seriously?

Purple: N-AHHH IT BURNS! *Runs around the room like a maniac*

Red: *Takes a piece of meat and eats it; it sizzles his mouth* Can't we make a deal?

Desi: No! Eat!

Red: *Grumbles and eats it piece by piece; trying not to scream the whole time*

Zim: *Eats his meat; eyes twitch for a bit before he suddenly jumps around screaming*

Tak: *Eats it; ignores the deep sizzling pain and continues to play Gaz's game*

**Put Zim and Dib together on a deserted island together.**

Desi: Oh this is gonna be awesome! *Laughs and shoves Zim and Dib in a jeep where it'll take them to a deserted island*

Red: How are we gonna know whats happening there?

Desi: Oh, right. *Grabs a remote and turns on the tv where its showing live video feed of Zim and Dib on the island*

Zim: Stupid Dib-stink.

Dib: What did I do! It was that fan who made the stupid dare!

Zim: I still blame you!

**Lock the Tallest in a room with all of the most dangerous malfunctioning SIR units EVER for at least... 3 minutes. And if Zim or Tak objects to this, they join the Tallest in their suffering.**

Red: But they'll kill us!

Desi: I'm sorry. *Shoves them in a room with like twenty malfunctioning SIR units and closes the door*

*Everyone can hear the Tallest screams*

Desi: They'll be fine! I promise!...ish.

**Someone freaking KILL KEEF! HE CREEPS ME OUT WAY TOO MUCH! STALKER! AGH!**

Desi: Alright people! Bring me Keef!

Keef: *suddenly appears behind me* HEYA GUYS!

Desi: *Screams and shoots Keef with a vaporizer* Good hes dead!

Lard Nar: ...He didn't even crash through anywhere...

Desi: Thats how freaky that boy is.

**Turn Dib and Gaz into Irkens.**

Desi: So Tak, were you ever able to defeat Gaz?

Tak: *Grumbles* No.

Desi: Oh well. *Takes Game Slave and pushes a few buttons; Gaz comes out of the game*

Gaz: So what am I supposed to do now?

Desi: Turn you and Dib into Irkens.

Gaz: *Shrugs*

Desi: *Grabs a mic that Zim and Dib can hear* Dib, I'm gonna turn you into a Irken now!

Dib: But I don't wanna become an alien!

Desi: Too bad! *Pushes a button and Gaz and Dib are Irkens*

Gaz: *Not impressed; continues to play her Game Slave*

Dib: Ahhh! I'm an alien! *Starts running around the island with his arms flailing until he bumps into a tree and goes unconsious*

Zim: *Points and laughs until he suddenly shrieks from the waves* The water! ITS ATTACKING ME!

Desi: *Rolls her eyes; her watch beeps* Oh! Time for the Tallest to come out! *Opens the door*

Tallest: *Suddenly burst out; out of breathe. They have burns and cuts everywhere*

Red: The horror!

Purple: They were everywhere!

Red: They were even worst than him! *Points to Gir whos singing the word jellyfish*

**Questions *kicks my brother out of the way and into a garbage heap***

**Can Gaz rule the world if she REALLY wanted to? She'd do better than Zim, that's for sure...**

Gaz: I don't care enough to; besides if I did then who would make my new games?

**Can I shoot the Irken ships with this giant laser?**

Tallest: NO!

Red: The Armada is already trying to repair itself from when that little robot slammed right through them!

**Someone kill Justin Beiber... PLEASE. Sorry all Justin fans**

***fires laser and istead of hitting the moon, it blows up part of Irk* Wtf... I thought I had this on the moon... *sees that my brother touched it and reels on him, grabs him by the neck and eyes glow red.* you are DEAD! *END TRANSMISSION***

Desi: Sorry, as much as I'd really, REALLY like to... There may be fans watching this who like him and I'm not one to judge them.

Zim: YES! I have built a raft to sail back and leave the Dib-filth to rot here! MWAHAHAHAHA!

*A GIANT wind suddenly causes raft to float away*

Zim: NOOOOOO! THE RAFT HAS FAILED ME! *Bangs head against a palm tree*

Dib: *Waking up* Whaaaa...? *Suddenly notices hes Irken* AHHH! I'm one of them! *Runs around the island again and flailing his arms; Zim rolls his eyes*

Desi: Moving on... Next is foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**liz: I DIN'T SAY U WERE LOVERS I WAS JUST STATING A FACT I MEAN IF IM A PRINCESS DOESN'T THT MEAN YOUR BOTH TETNICLLY MY PARENTS GAWD and the only obbsessed people are kim and ghirl**

**kim: wasn't that a question**

**liz: no I HAVE 3 DARES**

**dib: u said you wanted to see cloe now your goin on a date**

Desi: *Giggles* Aw! Did you hear that Dib? Your going on a date!

Dib: Wait, what?

Desi: *Pushes random button and Dib vanishes off the island and to Cloe* Ah, hes gonna have fun.

**zim: you are going swimming in a pool I WANT YOU TO BURN INTO A CRISP**

Zim: *On island* But it will destroy my amazing skin!

Desi: Sorry dude, you gotta.

Zim: *Grumbles*

Desi: Go on, get in the ocean!

Zim: *Hesitates and puts a foot in the water* Ah!

Desi: Come on just hop right in!

Zim: *Eventually jumps in and desprately swims around* AHHHHH OH THE SIZZLING PAIN!

Red: He looks like a burnt marshmellow.

Desi: Ok Zim! I can't stand watching you in pain, go back to being stranded on the island!

**gir: now you listen very carfully i want you to give me the formulla for the space time continum AND NO THE ANSWER IS NOT TOCO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO TOCOS**

**thts all**

**cloe: BUT IM NOT ALOUD TO GO ON DATES TILL IM 16**

**liz: to bad ur going on a date so Xp**

Gir: Hmmm... Lemme think... *Makes thinking face* Wait no... yes! ...wait no... ITS FRENCH TOAST!

Desi: I love french toast... Mmmmm... Ok next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520**

***twitches*2 minutes till 12...**

**HAPPY ZIMAVERSARY!*glomps Zim and kisses him on the cheek* I LOVE YOU ALL!Well...most of random characters to fall from the sky is fun,I wonder if Zim's whole house would crash down if I asked for computer...LET'S SEE!*asks for computer*I dun know why I called you cuz I have nothing for you but...I LOVE YOU TOO!*kisses his screen***

Desi: Sorry, Zim's house doesn't fit in my room O.o

Purple: ...But aren't you supposed to have all the characters on here...?

Desi: DO NOT QUESTION ME! *Suddenly turns happy again; giggles* Ok?

Purple: *Backs away slowly*

**Zim:I thought the therapy would make me stop dreaming 'that' dream with you but the whole bikini thing brought it back...*starts drooling from the thought of Zim in a bikini*WHAT?Oh yea,well since I noticed that all the Zim haters come here and all the Zim lovers come to my Q/D...(you might not allow this but maybe I can do it at the end?)I'M STEALING ZIM AND FORCING HIM TO TAKE A VACATION!Seriously,he deserves it!How easy do you think invading a whole planet all by yourself is?PLUS he gets stalked by a big headed kid,annoyed by his bothersome(but cute and loveable)robot,not to mention that the all Irkens and preety much any alien for that matter hates him and he's despratly trying to make up for his past!HE DESERVES THIS!Wow that was a big rant...**

**Everyone who I don't hate:I LOVE YOU!*glomps them and gives them cookies***

**Till next time!TA TA FOR NOW!**

Desi: You can have him inbetween episodes. I agree, he should have a vacation! Lets see whos next... *Searches through cards* I CAN'T FIND THE NEXT REVIEW, THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!

Tak: *Hands fallen review* Your such a drama queen.

Desi: HEY I RESENT THAT! Ok, this is from PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

**Man, you guys keep getting all this cool free stuff... And all I get is... Everyone hating me... Ah, well, I'm used to it (I feel your pain, Dib).**

**So, I have a dare for Gaz-GET BOTH OF YOUR HANDS SLAMMED IN A CAR DOOR. Not that I hate you or anything, but you're mean to Dib, and that doesn't make me very happy inside.**

**Ugh, I sound like one of those stupid fangirls... *puts head in hands* I need to go lie down...**

**~Party Poison**

Gaz: Lets get this over with.

Desi: *Pushes button and a car suddenly smashes into the wall, she opens the door* Alright put her hands here.

*Gaz puts her hands there and the door slams on them both; she picks up her game and continues playing*

Desi: ...Doesn't that hurt?

Gaz: No.

Desi: Ok, I think we've learned something very important today, Gaz has no nerve feelings. Next is The GIRINATOR

**The GIRINATOR:**

**You should have gir force-feed peanut and soap waffles to everyone.**

Gir: Yay! My waffles! *Flies out of the room and comes back with lots of waffles* EAT DEM REAL GOOD!

Desi: Since we've already seen Zim eat waffles then we won't make him eat them, besides he's currently being busy on a stranded island.

Zim: *Kicking palm trees and rocks* Filthy Earth land surrounded by acid! GET ZIM OFF!

Red: These won't kill us will they...?

Purple: I don't want that monster to kill me!

Desi: Nope! *Hands them plates of waffles* Eat up!

Gir: *Hands everyone else waffles* Yummay!

Lard Nar: *Takes bite* Hey! These taste just like flornzis! *Continues eating*

*Spleenk and Shloonk eat as well*

Tak: I'm not eating that filth!

Desi: You have to.

Tak: *Grumbles and takes a bite* Ugh! This is horrible!

Gaz: *Eats in silence*

Desi: WAIT A SECOND! EVERYONE FREEZE!

*Everyone stops and looks at her strangely*

Desi: We need Dib.

*A jeep suddenly comes crashing through the wall; Dib comes out with a lipstick mark on his cheek. Everyone stares at him strangely*

Dib: What?

Desi: *Giggles and shows him mirror*

Dib: *Yelps and violently tries to rub it off*

Desi: So...? How did it go?

Dib: Fine.

Desi: *Raises eyebrow and hands him waffles* Eat up before you have to be stranded on the island again.

Dib: Fine, whatever. *Grabs waffles and begins eating them*

**And I dare Tak to go on a date with Dib.**

Tak: *Choking on waffles* What?

Dib: B-but shes an alien!

Desi: *Raises eyebrow* Have you LOOKED at yourself? Boy your an alien too.

Dib: *Looks at green skin* Oh, right.

Desi: *Turns to Tak* That should make it better for you! At least your not dating a stinkin' human for the moment!

Tak: *Growls* Lets get this over with.

Desi: Yay! I'll get you ready! *Shoves Tak in another room and shoves a dress on her* You look stunning!

Tak: I feel horrible.

Desi: Don't be ridiculous! *Shoves her back out* You two love birds have fun, ok?

Dib and Tak: Love birds?

*A limo smashes through the wall; Desi shoves them in and it rides off*

Lard Nar: That was odd.

Desi: Yes yes it was. But isn't all of this show odd?

**I dare Zim to lick Gaz's face. Just once... We don't want gaz getting too excited... Ehehehe...**

Gaz: Anyone who licks my face will be thrown to the depths of the underworld.

Desi: Well Zim had a nice life... *Pushes button and Zim gets transported back to the room*

Zim: Hey! I'm off the island!-I uh mean, of course I'm off! My brilliant plan worked.

Desi: What plan?

Zim: Eh? Oh uh... LOOK OVER THERE!

Desi: *Blinks and keeps staring at him*

Zim: That wasn't supposed to happen...

Desi: *Rolls eyes and pushes him towards Gaz* You have to lick her face.

Zim: Zim will not do such a horrible thing!

Desi: Don't be rude and lick!

Zim: *Growls and turns to Gaz; he licks her cheek*

Gaz: *Punches him square in the face; he knocks unconsious*

Desi: Ooookaaayyy... Moving on. Next is necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

***materializes next to ZIM in a cloud of shadows* HII! I'm feeling evil today so I have dares for all of you! Except for Desi cuz she put my reviews in her story! Oh,and Gaz..I don't wanna die just yet..**

**ZIM: I dare you to jump into a pool of meaty water and lasers!**

Desi: You know I'd kinda like to get a dare or question... Just saying.

Zim: Zim already jumped into water! Now you want me to jump into meaty water?

Red: And lasers! Don't forget lasers.

Desi: *Pushes a button and a swimming pool filled with meaty water and lasers appears in the room with a divingboard* Jump in!

Zim: *Trudges onto the diving board and forces himself to jump in* OH THE PAIN! THE MEATY PAIN OF ITS JUICES! *You can hear sizzling sounds*

Desi: SERIOUSLY! I need to find something on the computer about healing machines or something.

Zim: *Screaming like he normally does* AHHHH! OH WHY DOES IT HURT? WHY DO YOU TORTURE ZIM SO?

Tallest: *Rolling on floor laughing their alien butts off*

Purple: This is too good!

Red: We should of sent him to this questionaire decades ago!

**DIB: Its your turn to watch the horror that is ZADR! For 2 hours!**

Desi: But he's on his date with Tak! I wouldn't want to interupt them... Oh well. *Grabs cell phone and calls Dib; no one answers* Oh come on!

Gaz: Give it.

Desi: No way! Last time you smashed it!

*Gaz growls and Desi hands it to her*

Gaz: *On phone* Dib, get your boney butt down here if you don't want to face my wrath later! *Shuts phone*

*Two seconds later the limo smashes into the room*

Dib: I'm here, Gaz! Don't let me face your wrath!

Gaz: You have a dare waiting. *Snickers*

Tak: *Comes out of the limo* Glad thats over. *Grumbles and sits down; mimi comes and hands her a lollipop which she takes*

Desi: Dib, you have to watch two hours of... *dramatic pause* ZaDR! Dun dun dunnn!

Dib: I'd rather just continue the date... *Laughs nervously; about to walk away but Desi grabs him and sits him next to the computer*

Desi: Watch!

Dib: Ok, ok! *Presses play*

*Two hours later*

Desi: *Pokes Dib* Is he dead?

Dib: *Eye twitches* W-what did I just watch?

Desi: You and Zim making out for two hours.

Zim: *Walks over; trying to heal his burns*

*Dib points and screams* GET AWAY!

Zim: *Rolls eyes* Whats wrong with the Dib-thing?

Desi: He just had to watch two hours of ZaDR.

Zim: THE MADNESS! *Runs aways screaming*

Desi: *Grabs out a bag of doritos and munches on them*

**TR&TP: And its now YOUR turn to grovel at the feet of the Resisty! Say "We are dumb and short!You are tall and super awesome!" and bow down to them!**

Lard Nar: We'll never do it!

Spleenk: Yea!

Shloonk: Does anyone have any ketchup?

Lard Nar: *Face palms*

Red: We're waiting!

Purple: *Trying to hold in laughter* Yea!

The Resisty: *Trudge and float over to the Tallest and bow* We're dumb and short and your tall and awesome.

Purple: Thats right!

Lard Nar: We'll still destroy you though!

Red: *Shoos him off* Yea, yea, whatever.

**the Resisty group: I can't think of anything evil to do to you guys so..Heres a bunch of snacks for you people. *gives huge amount of snacks to Resisty group***

**GIR: You think everything is awesome so i don't really think i can do anything evil to you so i'm just going to give you some ninja star cookies from moofy. :3**

**BYE CAST OF THE MOST AWESOME SHOW IN THE UNIVERSE! *presses button on some irken device and materializes away in a cloud of shadows***

Gir: *Pops out from under Desi's bed* NINJA! *Grabs cookies and stuffs them in his mouth without even chewing*

Shloonk: WOO! Snacks!

Purple: When do we get our snacks back?

Desi: Next chapter.

Tallest: NOOOOOO!

Lard Nar: Ah, such sweet snacks. *Munches on snacks in Tallest faces*

Desi: Next is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**Taru: *happily watching replays of dares* Ah... It's so wonderful what evil things people can put these characters through! Yes, oh yes...**

**Ruya: Those waffles were yummy! *finishes the last of them, then picks up two platters labeled: (contains Rullin) (contains water) and places them in teleporter to go to IZ Questionairre of Doom* GUESS WHO MADE MONKEY BREAD!**

**Taru: *looks over at other self* You know... never mind.**

**Ruya: Hm? Oh, Zimmeh? *gasp* I LEFT HIM AT THE IZ QUESTIONAIRRE! . . . oh well, I got a REAL plushie. *hugs zim plushie tightly, since plushies can't blow up from being squeezed too hard, and looks over Taru's shoulder at tv, which was playing a scene from previous chapter* The Tallests don't look very happy being short.**

**Taru: *grins* I shall keep this with me for ever more... Too bad GIR was Tallest instead of Zim. I was planning for him to blow up the Massive or something.**

**Ruya: OOO! I know! Let's send more questions!**

**Taru: . . . why?**

**Ruya: Cause I'm still curious about stuff! Yeah! AND I NEED THESE THINGS! I wanna send in the thingy.**

**Taru: Hm. Fine then, just don't have another tantrum...**

**Ruya: YAY! Okay, First Question o' mine!**

**ZIMMY! I lovelez you! Cause you're so ADORABLE! Why are you cute?**

**Taru: *stares***

**Ruya: What? I had to ask that.**

Desi: *Takes monkey bread and passes it around* Everyone take a bite! I wonder why they call it monkey bread... O.o

Zim: Because Zim is amazing. *Puts his hands on his hips and smiles arrogantly*

Desi: *Suddenly glomps Zim from behind* Its so true!

Zim: AHHH! GET OFF OF ZIM YOU GIANT MEAT SACK!

Desi: For your information I'm the skinniest in my class!

Zim: *Blinks* What does this have to do with anything?

Desi: Nevermind...

**Taru: Riiiight... I have my own questions actually.**

**Ruya: NOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! ME FIRST! ME FIRST!**

**Taru: *scowl***

**Ruya: Zim,**

**Taru: ANOTHER ZIM? *losing patience***

**Ruya: Calm down, please? The other was just an outburst! *grins cheekily* Yessss, Zimmeh, during The Wettening, when it was raining, and Gaz walked by with an umbrella, I'd thought for sure you were just going to steal it from her, and I thought, haha, Zimmy's gonna go to a nightmare world. But instead, you picked HER up and used her to protect yourself from the rain! And I was like, uhhhhhh... yup. He's dead. Why did you do that? I mean... she's a lot heavier than the umbrella...**

**Taru: *facepalm* I told you already, that's just how his mind works, there IS no reasoning behind it!...**

**Ruya: I didn't ask you, Taru! *pouts* this was ZIMMY'S question, not yours! *sticks tongue out***

Gaz: *Scowls at Zim from the memory*

Zim: *Stares blankly at the camera* Whats an umbrella...?

Desi: *Face palms over and over and over again*

Gir: ITS THIS THINGY RIGHT HERE! *Shows Zim a cat*

*The cat starts growling and hissing*

Desi: Hey! Put Daniel down! He's not nice with strangers!

Purple: You know this scary creature?

Desi: Yes thats my kitty... Usually he stays im my mom's room during the Questionaires but apparently Gir found him. ...But wait, how did Gir get in my mom's room?

Gir: AW but he's cute! *Squeezes Daniel harder; Daniel bites Gir's eye off and runs away*

Desi: DANIEL! BAD CAT!

Gir: Hehehehehe! My eyes gone! *Giggles*

Desi: *Pushes a button and Gir's back to normal* Don't play with Daniel again! I don't want you being torn apart by him!

Gir: Aww... Okayyy...

**Taru: Mmhmm... Hey, erm, Tallests, what was with the puppets on Probing Day? Sure, it was amusing, and all, and those that didn't have them were beat up, but... why puppets?**

**Ruya: Cause they're CUTE!**

**Taru: *growls* NOW look who's answering whose questions!**

**Ruya: PHHHBT!**

Red: Puppets are awesome!

Purple: Yea! Don't diss the puppets!

**Taru: Hmph. Why I'm at it, I'll get another Dare in.**

**Ruya: YAY! ANOTHER DARE!**

**Taru: In celebration of Zimaversary that pokekinz0520 so kindly brought up,**

**Ruya: You read other people's reviews? *laughs* Yer weird!**

**Taru: *eyetwitch* I... am not weird. I am genius, and will be treated thusly so.**

**Ruya: WEIRDOOOOOO!**

**Taru: *growls* I'll poison the monkeybread if you don't keep quiet!**

**Ruya: *gasp* NOT DA MONKEH-BREADERS!**

**Taru: Then Quiet!**

**Ruya: *nods frantically, zipping up face***

**Taru: Yesss... even at Zim's vacation, I shall be here... the moment he comes back, he shall take a very horrible, long soak... IN BARBECUE SAUCE! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ruya: *unzips face* Cheater! Yer copying Tak!**

**Taru: SILENCE! I will do as I wish because I am AMAZING! *waves hand dismissively* Ah yes, yes, Zim's amazing too... but I am amazing-ER!**

Desi: Since Zim's going to be leaving inbetween chapters, we'll just do it now!

Zim: What?

Desi: *Takes out a bucket of BBQ sauce and throws it at him*

Zim: AHHHHHHH! *Starts running around with his arms flailing*

**Ruya: Hmph! Okays... Computer! Isn't it annnoying how Zim never listens to you? And Zim, in Walk for your Lives... you didn't listen to Computer, or even GIR when he had a moment of insight. And ended up blowing up your base. Sure, you're smart and all that, but you're so narrow-minded... that was stupid of you.**

**Taru: Just downright silly. Really, making an explosion big enough to engulf the city happen FASTER when you should be getting out of there while you could... that was just STUPID.**

**Ruya: YAY! Taru 'greed with me!**

Desi: I told you, Zim's base is too big to fit in my room! We'd be squished against the walls! And I really don't wanna be squished.

Dib: ...But she asked a question.

Desi: Good point. But theres no way to get him in here!

Dib: ...Its a computer... Why not just put his chip in your computer...?

Desi: WOW I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! Floating talking box! Get over here!

Floating talking box: Yes...?

Desi: Go get Zim's computer chip.

Floating talking box: His whaaa...?

Desi: The thing that holds his smartness and personality, and stuff.

Floating talking box: Ohhhhhh, ok! *Floats away then comes back five hours later*

Desi: What took you so LONG?

Floating talking box: I uh... got distracted.

Desi: AGAIN? *Sighs and takes the chip and puts it in her apple laptop*

Computer: This isn't my normal computer body.

Desi: No its not, your in my questionaire! Don't worry, Zim's here too.

Computer: Okayyy...?

Desi: Anyways! Isn't it annoying how Zim never listens to you?

Computer: *Sees Zim running around; screaming* Eh, hes just stupid. And arrogant.

Desi: But still!

Computer: Well it would be nice to have some respect every once in awhile.

Gaz: *Snarls* This place is turning to Dr. Phil.

Desi: I completely agree. O.o

Zim: *Finally calms down and gasps once he sees his computer* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU HAVE COMPLETELY DISGRACED THE IRKEN RACE!

Desi: Its just a freakin' new computer! I think it looks stylish.

Zim: *Glares*

**Taru: Well, durr, I AM me. Anyhow, Tallests, since you are tall again... *grumbles, then grins when she remembers how she deprived them of snacks. That was a cheerier thought* WHY didn't you let Tak take the test? That was... Stupid. And yes, smart people do do stupid things... and the only reason I'm not calling you stupid is because you ARE smart enough to be taking over the galaxy. *pause* ...though you ARE simple-minded. Extremely so.**

**Ruya: Wow, you're taking advantage of this time to insult a lotta characters! Next you'll be calling Dib's head big!**

**Taru: *sigh* If only I could... if only I could... Hm! I know! *grabs ray gun, and shoots it at Dib's head, which suddenly grows larger* HAHA! Dib! Your head's so big!**

**Ruya: *stares, incomprehending of what she just saw* Dib... *brightens* WHY'S YOUR HEAD SO BIG? HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**

Dib: MY HEAD!

Zim: *Laughing* HA! Told you your head is big!

Dib: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Desi: Just because I like you and know how sensitive you are about your head, I'll change it back.

Dib: I'm not sensitive about my head!

Desi: Mhmm... Whatever you say. *Pushes button and it goes back to normal*

Red and Purple: *Watching the whole thing with these faces: O.o*

Red: Uhh... Yea... The reason Tak didn't take the test was because thats how the rules are.

Purple: Yep.

Desi: Rules are stupid.

Dib: *Checking his head* There should be a rule that you can't change sizes of a persons head. *Grumbles and grabs a strawberry kiwi snapple out of the minifridge.

**Taru: *laughing* Yes, it's so entertaining, is it not?**

**Ruya: So... AMAZING! You know what's left to do?**

**Taru: *grins sadistically* Yess... MORE DARES!**

**Ruya: That wasn't what I was thinking but YAY! GIR! Do the chicken dance! *sighs happily* So dreamy...**

Desi: Woo! *Puts CD of the chicken dance song in the CD player*

Gir: *Jumps onto the dancefloor and does the chicken dance* WEEHOO! I'm a rooster!

Desi: No, Gir, your a- oh nevermind.

Gir: *Giggles and continues*

**Taru: The Dib must be forced on a date with an insane fangirl, just because most others have been.**

**Ruya: Am I an insane fangirl?**

**Taru: *sigh* Sadly, you nor I am... simply because we hold no romantic interest... Sigh. It would have been so painful for them... Oh well! Too bad! Tak, get in a chicken suit!**

**Ruya: *confides guiltily* I gave her the idea of chickens!**

Gir: I'll get the chicken suit! *Giggles insanely and hurries off on his jetpacks*

Zim: OOH! I'll do it! *Goes up to the window* What one of you stink-slugs wants to date big-head?

DFangirl 1: HEY HIS HEADS NOT BIG!

DFangirl 2: *Giggles* I do!

DFangirl 3: No, I do! *Shoves the other girl away*

Zim: You all can! *Snickers*

*DFangirls scream and run inside and tackle Dib with kisses, then drag him away*

Desi: Why did you do THAT?

Zim: Because when I was invaded by those horrible monsters I realised something. THEY'RE DANGEROUS! *Bursts into evil laugh*

Desi: I get it now...

*Gir comes back and before Tak can do anything he shoves it right on her*

Tak: *Eye twitches*

Desi: ...you ok?

Tak: Was this really necessary? I mean come on!

Gir: Aw! But you look so cute! *Hugs the beak*

Tak: Get off me.

**Taru: Chickenfoot must come aboard the Resisty! And drive the ship around!**

Desi: Yo! We need Chicken foot over here!

Chickenfoot: *Suddenly smashes through the window all ninja-style like (yes hes back inside the chicken suit)*

Desi: Well that was unexpected.

Chickenfoot: Stop it! Stop looking at me!

Desi: *Ignores him* Lard Nar, do you still have that ship a fan gave you?

Lard Nar: Yep! I have it right here! *Holds it up* I shrank it so I could fit it in my pocket.

Desi: *Takes it, throws it out the window and blasts it with a growing gun and it gets really big* Here you go Chickenfoot, you can drive it around in space for the rest of your life.

Lard Nar: HEY! They never said for the rest of his life!

Desi: Hes lonely! He deserves to have a better lonely life. I mean look at that! *Points to Chickenfoot whos pecking the ground like a real chicken* THATS JUST SAD!

Lard Nar: Well I don't care!

Desi: *Sticks her tongue out and turns back to Chickenfoot* Its all yours!

Chickenfoot: I've always wanted to drive in a spaceship! But that was before *dramatic pause* THE ACCIDENT! *Begins to sob*

Desi: Yea... Now get out of here, you smell. *Pushes him in and he takes off*

Spleenk: Aw man.

*Lard Nar's lip quivers*

Shloonk: I still can't find the ketchup!

**And Zim... may blow up the earth in an alternate universe after I have made him feel extreme pain in barbecue sauce-**

**Ruya: *interrupts* Which alternate universe?**

**Taru: *frustrated* There are LOTS! The point being, he gets to blow up the world without ruining the questionairre!**

Zim: YES! THE EARTH SHALL BE MINE!

Desi: Hey Computer?

Computer: Yes?

Desi: Can you make a portal to an alternate universe?

Computer: Yes... *Creates potal*

Desi: Ok, Zim, get in there! Oh and take this. *Gives him a remote with a GIANT button* Press it and Earth will explode in a million pieces.

Tak: *Still in her chicken suit* You have a remote for everything don't you?

Desi: Yep.

Zim: *Evil laughs and enters the portal; Computer shows a live video feed of him in his Voot Cruiser in space and pressing the giant button while laughing his most famous evil laugh. The world explodes and you can hear the whole world screaming as it blows up*

Desi: *Crying* Those poor people!

Gaz: Your so emotional.

Desi: HEY! Its kinda sad when you think about it! *Sniffles*

Zim: *Comes back with the largest grin ever* I have done it my Tallest!

Red: *Mouth hung open* He did it.

Purple: Thats... scary.

**Ruya: Ohhhh... That's silly!**

**Taru: No it isn't. It's brilliant. *grins* Minimoose... activate your Doomsday Device.**

**Ruya: We're all doomed! This is terrific! *looks delighted***

Desi: Minimoose is such a cutie! *Squeezes Minimoose* Go blow up something, like, I don't know... My tv.

Minimoose: *Squeaks and lots of weapons come out of him and shoots the tv until its just a pile of ashes*

Desi: *Shrugs* I'll tell my mom she needs to buy me a new tv later.

Dib: *Comes running in and hides under Desi's bed* THEY'RE COMING!

*Fangirls are banging on the door*

DFangirl 1: GET BACK HERE!

DFangirl 2: YOU HAVEN'T IMPREGNATED US YET!

Dib: O.o

Zim: *Bursts out laughing*

DFangirl 3: I'm gonna name my baby Dib Jr! Hes gonna be a paranormal investigator too with pointy hair!

Desi: This is really not right... *Grabs out a remote and pushes a button; it unleashes a trap door to Egypt*

**Taru: *sighs dreamily* Yes, so wonderful... oh, I'm gonna poison the snacks that necromantic irken gave the Resisty so that they talk like Mickey Mouse the rest of the chapter. Hahaha, this should be great...**

**Ruya: *frowns, confused* But... no it wouldn't. It'd be bad, cause they'd be sad. And the Tallests are sad because they don't get monkey bread, which is the coolest thing ever, and they're all gonna blow up, and Zim's gonna suffer extreme pain, and then the world's gonna blow up in another universe... There's all sorts of horrible, yet amusing, things going on!**

**Taru: *giggles* Fantastic, isn't it?**

**Ruya: *shrugs* Meh.**

**Taru: I'm gonna go tease the centaurs now.**

**Ruya: Can I ride one?**

**Taru: *shrugs* Meh. Sure, why not.**

**Ruya: YAY! *runs around***

Spleenk: *Spits out snack food he was munching on* What?

*Tallest burst out laughing*

Red: You sound funny!

Lard Nar: AHHHH! *Covers his mouth from his odd voice*

Shloonk: It doesn't sound that bad!

Lard Nar: *Glares*

**Taru: Desi, you get into a chicken suit too. And Dib will get into a rooster costume. And everyone but the Tallests will eat fried chicken. And the Tallests will get into chicken costumes! And eggs shall fall from the ceiling and drop onto everyone's heads! Raw eggs! Annnnd... GIR! Get into your doggy suit and sing The Song That Never Ends! There's gotta something left... oh yeah! Tallests, how OLD are you?**

Purple: NOT TELLING!

Red: Nope.

Desi: Woo! Chicken suits! *Leaves the room and comes back wearing a chicken suit and carrying others. She puts them on the Tallest and puts a rooster suit on Dib* This is the best night ever! Look at us!

*Tak, Dib, and the Tallest all grumble, and Zim just laughs at Dib and Tak*

Lard Nar: *Points and laughs at Tallest* Ha! Look whos so superior now!

Red: Says the guy with the Mickey Mouse voice.

Desi: *Hands everyone a bucket of KFC chicken except the Tallest*

*Zim and Tak throw it out but Dib eats it; then spits it out once it burns him *him and Gaz are still Irken)*

Desi: Ok, Gir! Start the song! AND SOMEBODY MAKE IT RAIN EGGS!

*Eggs suddenly crash through the ceiling completely unharmed then fall everywhere; hitting everyone*

Gir: *Puts on his doggy suit and starts dancing in the egg rain*

This is the song that doesnt end!  
Yes it goes on and on my friend!  
Some people started singing Not knowing what it was And they'll continue singing Forever just because

***Gets all high pitched***

THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END!  
YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND!

Zim: Gir! Stop this foolishness! Your master commands you!

*Gir continues singing and dancing; Desi joins the dance and so does Shloonk, Minimoose, Mimi, and Spleenk while everyone else continues to look miserable as eggs rain upon them*

*Four hours later*

Desi: *Laying on the floor; tired out. The entire room is covered in egg* Ah, that was fun.

*Gir's still singing*

Dib: This is miserable.

Desi: Lighten up a little will ya people?

**Ruya: *pauses* Oh yeshlez... Professor Membrane! I've got LOTS of stuff to ask HIM! When's your birthday? How old are YOU? Why can't you stay with your children for more than one night a year? What stuff have you invented besides Super Toast? When are you gonna find a cure to the common cold? What color are your eyes? Do you always wear that same outfit? What's your entire name? What was your wife's name? What happened to her? Why do you always ignore Dib? Sure, he might be crazy, but ignore him, and he's going to become LESS sane! Do you know what Gaz's favorite thing to do is? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite holiday?**

**Taru: ...that's... a lot of questions. And you know, I kinda LIKE when he's negligent.**

**Ruya: *whines* buuuut... he's not supposed to be! He's a daddy! AND I still have more questions!**

**Taru: *eyes widen, than narrow as Ruya opens her mouth to take a breath before continuing. Enough was enough. Stomps over and rips cable from wall***

**Ruya: WHA?-**

**-END TRANSMISSION FROM SOMEPLACE-**

Desi: Professor Membrane is hilarious! I mean come on! He has random spaz attacks and he has a mini puppet of himself! Who else doesn't find that funny? *Bursts out laughing*

Dib: Hey! If dad sees these aliens he'll HAVE to believe me!

Desi: Send in the Professor! I need to get his autograph!

*Professor Membrane crashes through the window*

Professor Membrane: My golly! Where am I?

Desi: Your in my questionaire and theres a fan whos got ALOT of questions for you.

Dib: *In his roostersuit AND hes still and Irken* Dad! Dad! Look! See, I told you Zim's an alien! And these are his leaders! *Points to the Tallest in chicken suits* They're aliens too! And even I'M an alien!

Professor Membrane: *Laughs* Those are just more foreign people wearing costumes! Looks like your little friend is wearing one too.

Zim: Eh? Oh, OH yes! This is a costume, I'm not really Irken.

Dib: OH COME ON!

Desi: *Hands him list* By the way, these are the list of questions.

Professor Membrane: March 14. 46. Because I'm busy with SCIENCE. P.E.G. I already have. Blue. Yes. Professor Membrane. Peg. Died by a horrible disease that was impossible to cure. He's insane. Ah yes, her little video games that will help her build hand eyed cordnation. White. NASA Day.

Desi: NASA Day?

Professor Membrane: Yes, the day NASA formed.

Desi: Totally you.

Professor: Yes little girl, now if you'll excuse me, I have lots of SCIENCE things to do.

Desi: *Eye twitches; straps a collor on Professor Membrane* No, your staying through the whole questionaire, the world will just have to wait. And by the way, I'm NOT a little girl.

Dib: SERIOUSLY! THOSE ARE ALIENS!

Professor Membrane: I know you think that son.

Dib: Oh forget it.

Desi: Alright, time to end this questionaire, I'm getting hungry. Plus I need to clean up... *Laughs nervously at the egg mess* Bye guys! *Waves violently like a psyco*

Gir: This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend!


	6. Chapter 6

Dib: You know, Zim, once this questionaire is over with, I'm going to stop you.

Zim: Foolish Earth slug, I'm amazing!

Desi: *Pops out of nowhere* You are amazing! *Hugs Zim tightly*

Dib: Hey! What about me?

Desi: Yes, your amazing too! *Hugs Dib with other arm making a group hug*

Zim: RAHH! Get away from me! *Claws the air and pushes her away*

Desi: Let's get onto the reviews, shall we? *Zim opens his mouth to say something* Don't answer that. Ok, first up is Demonic lil Angel

**Demonic lil Angel:**

**Why are regular people (not gaz or dib) in the show so retarded? I mean, Dib could practically rip off Zim's disguise on national tv and people stil would think he's crazy.**

Dib: *Glares at Zim* Accually, I HAVE done that...

Zim: All humans are dumb and inferior! Especially the Dib-monkey.

Dib: Hey!

Desi: You know I'm always going to school and saying how all my classmates are idiots. Seriously! They are just so STUPID!

**Can Desi please blow up half the armada and most of Purple's snacks with this? *holds a big box of TNT***

Desi: Can-

Tallest: NO!

Desi: *Pouts* Fine... But I AM blowing up ALL of your snacks Purple! Hehehe! *Takes TNT and Purples snacks*

Purple: No! OH THE TORTURE! *Bangs head against wall*

Desi: *Pushes button; crumbs burst everywhere*

Purple: My beautiful snacks!

Zim: Here my Tallest! You can have mine!

Purple: Its not the same! *Takes snacks anyways and munches on them furiously*

**Did the tallest get some weird growth serum to increase their height or something to become tallest?**

Red: No! This is our accual height!

Dib: You don't have to get defensive about it.

Professor Membrane: *Examining the Tallest eyes* How strange, does everyone from where you come from have such a horrible disease that gives you such odd colored eyes?

Red: *Raises invisable eyebrow* Yes...?

Professor Membrane: Mhmm...

**You know those weird mutant alien babies? Bring them in.**

Desi: Somebody get Shnooky!

Shnooky: *Crashes through the ceiling* Where am I? Whats going on here?

Professor Membrane: Wow, what a smart baby! Hes going to be the next Einstein!

Desi: Your on my questionaire!

Zim: Noogums! We meet again!

Shnooky: I told you my names isn't Noogums! Its Shnooky!

Desi: Well anyways *Snaps hallpass on his neck* there.

**Tie Either Zim or Dib up to a target, spin it, then have the one not tied up wear a blindfold and throw knives.**

Zim: I'll throw the knives! *Raises hand in the air like a kid*

Dib: NO WAY! I'm not letting you anywhere near me with a knife!

Zim: Well Zim isn't letting you near me with a knife.

Desi: I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10, what is it?

Dib: 4.

Zim: *Stares blankly at Dib* The Dib-thing can read minds?

Dib: *Throws his arms in the air.* No!

Desi: Well Zim? Pick a number.

Zim: 9.

Desi: It was 1, which means Dib's throwing the knives. *Grabs a wheel from in her closet and straps Zim on it, and spins it*

Desi: Go ahead Dib!

Dib: *Throwing knives*

Zim: *One hits him right next to his stomach; yelps* Watch it Dib-monkey!

Dib: Why would I do that? *Throws another*

Zim: *Hits his foot but doesn't go through it, he starts bleeding* OW! Oh, when I get my hands on you I'm going to do HORRIBLE things!

Dib: Says the guy strapped up. *Throws another*

Tallest: *Eating popcorn*

Zim: *Hits right next to his head* Ah!

Dib: *Throws one more*

Zim: *It hits his arm, but doesn't go through it, blood gushes* AAARGH! I HATE YOU DIB-WORM!

Desi: Alright, enough! I need to get a a few band-aids before it drips on the the carpet*

Dib: Too late! *Starts laughing*

Zim: *Bucking his head; trying to get free* LEMME AT HIM!

***hugs Gir* Go Grand theft auto mode on the tallest.**

**I'm gonna go curse some people with voodoos now. *Jabs a Zim doll in the eye with a needle, jabs a Dib doll in the behind, and practically puts over a thousand needles all over two Tallest dolls* Bye**

Desi: Sorry, I have no idea what that is or means.

Gir: *Hugs Purple's head* I loves you purple guy!

Purple: *Just stands there; his eye twitching*

Desi: Next is foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**liz: *smirking at cloe* looks like you had fun on your date**

**cloe: OH SHUT UP**

**liz: NEVER ps I CAN'T BELEVE THE CHEERCAPTION KISSED A BIG HEADED LOSER LIKE DIB XD**

**cloe: JUST GIVE THE QUESTIONS**

**QUESTIONS**

**1. dib: what did you and cloe DO exactily and i want every detail since cloe wont crack**

Desi: Yes, Dib, tell us.

Dib: I'd rather not.

Zim: *Playing with his smileyface band-aid*

Desi: You gotta.

Dib: We just went to dinner and stuff.

Desi: What kind of stuff?

Dib: She attacked me.

Desi: Interesting.

Zim: *Still playing with smileyface band-aid* Why must Zim have such an inferior band-aid?

Desi: Would you rather have a Dora one?

Zim: *Grumbles* No...

**2. gir: HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOOD CHUCK CHUCK IF A WOOD CHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD**

Gir: TWENTY! Plus a teddy bear! *Giggles; squeezes Purple's head tighter*

**3. gaz: where you EVER nice**

**cloe: *runs away***

**liz: lawl see ya**

Gaz: No.

Dib: Its true, she hasn't.

Desi: Next up PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartPoinsonandFunGhoul:**

**God, I HATE fangirls. They're so annoying! "ZOMG DIB I WANNA HAVE YO BABIEZ! OMFG ZIM IS SO SMEXY! HERP DERP!"**

**Anyway, as that was neither a dare or a question, I will procede... I dunno if I spelled that right...**

**Gaz-I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW. IS THERE NO WAY TO PHYSICALLY HURT YOU?**

Desi: I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY RIGHT NOW I AGREE COMPLETELY!

Gaz: I feel nothing.

Tak: Not possible.

Gaz: *Growls*

**Zim-is it possible that you could gimme a tour of Irk? Pretty please? You're my favorite Irken (aside from Tak) and I agree that you're pretty dang awesome!**

Red: Hey! What about us?

Purple: Yea! I wanna be a favorite Irken...

Zim: No human will ever see the amazingness of my superior planet! Your pitiful human eyes wouldn't be able to stand its greatness.

**Tak-why doesn't anyone like you? I think you're amazing!**

**Dib-I'm not gonna ask why no one likes you, since I already know-THEY CANNOT COMPREHEND YOUR EPICNESS. And... I dare you to dye your hair green. Bright, obnoxious green (I think it would look kinda cool!)**

Tak: Manly these humans are fans with Zim, and I'm his enemy. But Its nice to have a fan.

Dib: I do like to think my head is full of epicness... *Looking proud*

Desi: *Looks like a hair stylist* Alright Dib, hop in the chair!

Dib: Do I really have to? ITS MY HAIR!

Desi: Yes.

Dib: *Grumbles and sits in the hair styling chair*

Desi: *Starts the hair dying* NOBODY LOOK UNTIL I'M DONE!

**Gir-can I have a hug? No one else is gonna give me one!**

Gir: Yes! *Hugs the camera*

Zim: Gir! Get away from such inferior devise! *Yanks Gir off the video camera*

Gir: Aw but I like the fanladies! They nice!

**Tallests-I dareses you to do the entire dance to "Thriller!" (what is it with me and making people dance? I mean really, WTF?)**

**Resisty dudes-YOU HAVE TO DANCE WITH THE TALLESTS.**

Desi: YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! *Combing Dib's scythe* Gosh, you have alotta gunk in your hair!

Dib: Ow! Stop yanking the comb!

Purple: I don't know how to do the thriller.

Gir: I DO! *Types harshly into the computer*

Computer: OUCH! Hey, stop that!

Gir: See! *Shows the thriller dance*

*The Tallest and Resisty dance; bumping into eachother and doing horrible*

Red: Ow! You stepped on my foot!

Purple: Did not!

Lard Nar: *Tumbles down* Who made me trip?

Spleenk: Sorry.

Shloonk: This is fun! *Continues dancing*

Red: Your just floating left and right!

**Professor Membrane-you're awesome and all, but be nice to your kids! *in Napoleon Dynamite voice* GOSH! Annnnnnnnnnnd I dare you to SHOVE YOUR FACE IN A PIE!**

Professor Membrane: *Bursts out laughing* Your funny!

Desi: *Washing Dib's hair; covering it in shampoo* Gir, throw pie at him.

Gir: Okiedokie! *Pie suddenly emits from his head a slams against Membrane*

Desi: I gotta say, that was awesome.

Professor Membrane: *Wipes off Pie nonchalently* I'm going to go make some toast! *Leaves to make toast*

Desi: *Calls after him* NO SUPER TOAST!

**Desi-I think you deserve a dare, since you've been so awesome lately! Howsabout... I dare you to put a blindfold on and spin around in circles for 10 minutes. LAWL.**

**That's all for now...**

**~Party Poison (HAPPY ZIMDAY ERRBUDDY!)**

Desi: WOO a dare! *Puts on blindfold and begins spinning*

Dib: Hey, what about my hair?

Desi: Zim, go dye Dib's hair.

Dib: Wait what?

Zim: *Smiles evily and grabs hair dye*

*Ten minutes later*

Desi: *Holding her head on the floor* The world is spinning... HOLY SMOKES! THERE'S FOUR MINIMOOSE!

Minimoose: Squeek!

Desi: Next is... next is... Minimoose, read.

Minimoose: Squeek!

Desi: Very well said.

**Invader Cintia:**

***in my true irken form but not whit the original irken uniform but my own style*Hi,PrincessesCintia lets do this one more time.**

**But first of all!*hugs Zim,kisses his cheek and gives him a present*Happy birth month Zim*smiles* is what you always wanted(Chust make the present what ever he really wants)Ok lets get this started!**

Zim: YES! Its a new DOOM flamethrower!

Professor Membrane: *Takes it away* Uh uh uh, this is too dangerous for little boys. *Throws it away*

Zim: *Lip quivers; lashes out* MY FLAMETHROWER! *Tugs on Dib's hair*

Dib: Its bad enough I have to let you dye my hair, but YOU PULLING ON IT ISNT HELPING!

**Questions:**

**is up whit Purple and doughnuts?Watch out you might get a few pounds there.**

Purple: Donuts are the secret to life.

Red: Duh!

**exacly what are you?...A punk,emo or gothic?Or some were that you have a lil of each?**

Gaz: I don't have a category, anyone who puts me in one I'll put my wrath on them.

Desi: Ok, I'm better.

Zim: SUCCESS! Zim is a great hair styler!

Dib: *Looks in mirror* YOU ADDED YELLOW?

Zim: Yes. *Smiles proudly*

Desi: Dib has green hair with yellow streaks, ok the world has officially gone out of wack.

**Dares:**

**As much as I don't wanna screw whit me Zim-ku.I'm taking you to a birtth day diner!I promise there will not be eny fan girl stuff!*wearing a beautiful black and red dres***

Zim: No.

Desi: Too bad! You're going! *Shoves Zim in a tux and sends him off with Invader Cintia.

**Gaz-burn all the stuffed animals from children everywere.**

Gaz: *Smiles slightly* My plessure. *Grabs flamethrower out of the trashcan and leaves*

**Dib-Teach me everything aboutthe peranolmal.**

Dib: I'd love to! *Starts talking about ghosts and stuff*

Purple: What is he talking about?

Red: Something about hairy beasts.

Dib: Its called Bigfoot!

**Tak-I have maeged for you to re-take the test to fainaly be a invader!**

**Good Day to you all.**

**~Invader Cintia~**

Tak: YES! Thank you!

Desi: Unfortuently if I did that it would totally mess up the natural balance of the IZ world, so I can't allow it.

Tak: *Pushes Desi down; grumbles, crosses her arms and sits down*

Desi: Sorry, next is necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

**Sup people! Here Desi, i'll give you a Snapple. Your welcome.**

**ZIM: I dare you to listen to the doom song for 12 hours!**

Desi: YAY! *Starts chugging it down all at once*

**Tak: Mimi, go get Zim and bring him back for the dare.**

*Mimi flashes red, salutes, and blasts out of the room. She comes back moments later with an annoyed Zim*

Zim: Zim was having fun being basced in glory. *Grumbles*

Desi: Thats a shame, you gotta listen to the doom song for twelve hours.

Zim: TWELVE HOURS IS NOTHING!

Gir: Yay! *Takes Zim to another room and sings the doom song for twelve hours*

Zim: *Comes out twelve hours later* It was even worst than last time... *Suddenly passes out*

**DIB: I dare you to try to beat Gaz at a duel! (fighting)**

*Desi sets up arena*

Dib: This won't end well...

Desi: Fight!

Gaz: *Simply walks up to Dib and flicks his head which makes him tumble over* Done.

Dib: Ow, Gaz! Your nails are sharp! You scraped the skin off my forehead!

Gaz: *Walking off the stage* Good!

*The arena disappears*

**TAK: Watch ZATR,on a really big screen,in a really dark room!**

Tak: Why don't I just pull my eyes out instead?

Desi: Computer, can you get ZaTR on my GIANT flatscreen tv?

Computer: Sure.

*TV suddenly shows a full screen drawing of Tak and Zim very... intimate with eachother*

Tak: *Suddenly throws up* What horror!

Desi: Aw man... *Shoves Tak in a dark room with the TV* Go throw up in there! Gosh!

**GAZ: Sit in a room with Iggins and listen to him rant about all the games he has beaten without killing him!**

Gaz: You will pay afterwards.

Desi: Hey guys, I need Iggins here!

*Iggins falls from the sky*

Iggins: Whoa, whats going on here? Where am I? WHOA IS THAT A WII? You know I have one too, I have all the games for-

Desi: SHUT UP! *Shoves Gaz and Iggins in a room together and locks the door*

Dib: For how long?

Desi: Eh, until I need her again.

**Tallest Red: I dare you to walk (not hover,if you can) on a tight rope thats over a pit of water and tallest red fangirls!**

**Tallest Purple: You have to do the same thing red has to do but, instead of tallest red fangirls and water,your rope is over a pit of meat and tallest purple fangirls!**

*The walls suddenly open up to a circus arena with a pit of screaming fangirls and water, and meaty water, with a tight rope*

Desi: Now dressed like a circus announcer dude* Ladies and Gentlemen, and aliens of all species! Watch and be amazing as Red and Purple tight rope across these screaming fangirls-

RFangirl: I LOVE YOU RED!

PFangirl: I LOVE YOUR PURPLE!

Desi: -with meaty and regular water!

Red: I still don't understand why I'm in this ridiculous outfit.

Purple: Me neither! *Looking at his tights*

Desi: Shush and walk!

*Red and Purple walk across the rope, Purple makes it ('cause hes awesome) and Red falls into the pit of water and fangirls*

Purple: WOO! I made it!

RFangirl 1: Oh, Red, your so SEXY!

Red: H-hey! What are doing?

RFangirl 2: Mmmmm...

Red: Get off me! O.o

Desi: *Gets a really big net and fetches him out* You aren't even screaming about the water.

Red: Oh I didn't? Yea.

Purple: WOO! I won! Wheres my prize?

Desi: There is none.

Purple: WHAT? NO FAIR! I DEMAND A PRIZE!

*The circus arena disappears*

**Professor Membrane: I dare you to listen to dib tell you all about his finding on zim and paranormal activity! For 6 hours!**

Professor Membrane: Well seeing as I can do any of my SCIENCE research, I might as well.

Dib: Oh boy! I have so much to tell you! Like you know Zim? Last week he built this ray to turn everyone into mice so he could squish them all with a giant boot! And I came and stopped him as always, and we had a huge fight, and- *Dib continues on and on and on*

Desi: Lets go on, shall we?

**GIR: here! *gives waffles filled with hot sauce,paper,a bicycle wheel and a plank of wood.***

Gir: Yum! *Eats then in one giant bite*

**the Resisty: Here's some more cookies! *laughs like an insane and evil homicidal maniac* you might want to think twice about eating those cookies!MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**BYE! *activates PAK legs and jumps out of the window***

Lard Nar: I don't think I'm going to eat it...

Shloonk: Ooh cookies! *Eats them and turns into a butterfly*

Desi: *Blinks* How odd... Next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

**ZIM BLEW EARTH UP!*throws yet another party*M'yup...**

**Desi: *chucks a dinosaur at you* This is my dinosaur Falipay! He's gunna be your personal servant for the day!**

Desi: *Hugs dino* AWW! I love him! Thank you!

**Resisty: WHAT?HOW DARE CHICKENFOOT TAKE THE SHIP I GAVE YOU! *gives them another ship* VICTORY!**

Lard Nar: Yes! No ones taking this ship away!

**Dib,Tak,the Tallests: PUT ON THESE HAPPY SHLOOGORG COSTUMES AND FILL THE CUSTUMERS WITH JOY!Don't forget the white hot grease that makes ya dance better!**

**Well,I have to go take Zim to a vacation place...or something. SHALOM!**

Desi: Falipay, go get Shloogorg costumes.

*Dino gets costumes and they put them all on and starting dancing from hot grease*

Red: This is painful!

Purple: You gotta admit, its very efficient.

Red: Good point.

**Zim: *FINALLY comes out of unconsciousness and sees them dancing in grease* AHH IM HALLUCINATING! *Runs around screaming***

Desi: Come on, you gotta make somebody happy! Like Shnooky, he looks lonely.

*They grumble and go over to Shnooky and try to make him happy by dancing and singing 'do do do do'*

Shnooky: This is weird.

Desi: Eh... Whatever. Next is metasgirl

**metasgirl:**

**yaaay questions! Okay!**

**1) Zim! I dare you to kiss tak then honestly tell if you like it! :D**

Desi: *Grabs Zim in mid-run and pushes him towards Tak whos covered in grease and still in her costume* Ok lover boy, kiss her.

Zim: Zim will never touch her filthy germs!

Tak: Oh shut up!

Zim: *Crosses his arms and growls lowly*

Desi: I will lock you both up in the room with a moose until you guys kiss if you don't do it right freakin' now!

Zim: NO! NOT THE MOOSE!

Desi: Then what are you waiting for? Lay it on her!

Zim: *Grumbles and pecks her quickly, then gagging afterwards*

Tak: *Sarcastic* You really know how to make a girl feel special, Zim.

Desi: So...? Did you like it? And don't lie.

Zim: No. Now I have to go wash my mouth out with water and hope the burn gets out her disgusting germs! *Walks away to find water*

Tak: *Calls after him* YOUR NOT AN INVADER YOU KNOW!

Desi: You know hes not going to listen. Hes so oblivious to anything anyone says.

**2) Red and Purple! My Almighty! I keep telling everyone you're coming to take over the world one day... SO COME! COME! PROVE YOU'RE SUPERIOR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Red: Can we show our superity by blowing up that building over there? *Points out the window at Desi's skool*

Desi: Sure, I've already finished for the year anyway. *Gives them big button*

Gaz: *Peeks up from her game* Your finished?

Desi: Remember in earlier chapters when I said I was a nerd? Yea.

Spleenk: Wait... Wasn't she with that igloo kid...?

Desi: What did you do to him?

Gaz: Hes in the corner in the wheelchair. *Continues her game*

Iggins: She needs help! She's crazy!

Purple: Woohoo! We're gonna blow something up!

*Tallest evil laugh; the skool blows up in flames*

Desi: Ok, because you blew up my school I have to say this. YOUR MORE SUPERIOR THAN ANYONE IN THE UNIVERSE!

Red: Yes we are. *Smiles proudly*

**3) Gaz! You're sooooo cool! But! I dare you to dystroy your game slave. Im so evil.**

Gaz: *Growls but smashes her Game Slave, then takes another out of her pocket*

Purple: *Whispers to Desi* Why does she have another one...?

Desi: *Shrugs*

**4) Tak! You're my fave character! But you belong with zim! I've written soooo many ZATR fanfics. Mostly angst but oh well.**

**SO i dare you to tell Zim how you really feel about him!**

Tak: *Smiles* My pleasure.

Desi: *Facepalms*

Tak: *Walks up to Zim whos scrubbing his tongue desprately* I just wanted to tell you that I have a burning hatred for you. *Smiles*

Zim: *Growls* The feelings mutual.

Desi: That... That wasn't what she meant at all.

**5) Gir! Aww you're so cute. Sing the DOOM SONG!**

**Thats all! I love IZ!**

**BAI BAI MY TALLEST!**

**Invader Metasgirl Out!**

Gir: *Looks up from playing with Falipay* YAY! I'm gonna sing the Doom Song again! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom...

Zim: AHHH! NOT AGAIN! THE MADNESS! _THE MADNESS!_ *Yanks on his antennae and runs around again*

Shnooky: I DEMAND THAT THING TO STOP!

Desi: I like his Doom Song!

Lard Nar: Its very annoying.

Spleenk: I like it! *Starts dancing*

Lard Nar: *Facepalms and shakes his head miserably*

Gir: Doomy doom doom doom doom doom doom doom DOOM! *Starts dancing and shakes his little metal bootay* Doom doom doom doom doom doom...

Dib: Look dad! Thats an alien robot!

Membrane: My poor insane son.

Dib: ITS RIGHT THERE!

Desi: *Pats Dib's back* Its hopeless. Next is Hawky or Sparky

**Hawky or Sparky:**

**Hiya! Hawky/ Sparky/ Zombie here. And this time, I brought my IZ characters!**

**Jas: *Twirls antenna* Hi everyone!**

**Han: *sighs* Can I leave now? I showed up?**

**Me: No!**

**Liz: *Attacks Purple's face* DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?**

**Jas: Liz, you crazy SIR...**

**Mar: (To Jas) You and master both agree that I am better behaved then? *Taps foot***

**Han: Yes. Let's just get on with this so we can leave.**

**Jas: I'm up first. So, Zimmy. Why do you waste your time everyday coming with a new evil plan that ultimatly fails? Why not spend a bunch of time on one plan you're sure will work?**

Zim: All my plans work! Have you not seen my amazing success?

Dib: *Sarcastic* Oh yes, they all work alright.

**Han: This is so a waste of my time...anyway...Dib. Why are you so stupid? I'd expect a larger brain with a head that big...but no. Babies beat you at capturing Zim. Why don't you just follow their lead? Or do what Tak did. Destroy his base,then contrust a force-field around it so he can't leave. Just try something new. I'm leaving now. *Vansishes***

Dib: I am not stupid!

Gaz: Yes you are.

Desi: Your smarter than the average person.

**Liz: HIYA PURPLE! *Screams, still sitting on his head* DO YOU LIKE TACOS? DO YOU LIKE CUPCAKES? HOW ABOUT TACOS AND CUPCAKES! I WANT SOME! *Spazzes out***

Purple: Why is this thing on me?

Desi: Well do you...?

Purple: Tacos and cupacakes are ridiculous. Donuts and nachos are the way to go.

**Mar: Tallest Red. I see why you like lazers. I really do. I have some installed in my eyes. But you should really branch out. Flame throwers are really dangerous too. Trust me. There's one in my mouth. That's not the point though. You guys should really amp up the weapons in us SIR units. I've got lazers in my eyes and a flame thrower in my mouth, as said. I'm more advanaced than those two failures. *Points to Liz and Gir* Which brings me to my next point. Why are so many SIRs dysfuntional? That should really be corrected. That is all.**

Red: Accually there aren't. There are lots of well functioning SIRs, just Zim's isn't.

Desi: What about all those from the Megadoomer episode?

Red: That was a small fraction.

Purple: Very small.

Desi: *Raises eyebrow* I see.

**Sniper: So, I've got a questoin for Tak.**

**Me, Jas, and Liz: *High pitched girly scream***

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Sniper: I'm one of your characters, am I not?**

**Me: Fair enough. Carry on.**

**Sniper: Tak..does MiMi talk? That's always disturbed me. Coz if she does, it's creepy to talk with no mouth.**

Tak: Obviously not.

Desi: You don't have to answer so rudely!

Tak: Oh well I'm sorry if I'm upset that I had to kiss **_THAT_**. *Points to Zim whos desprately trying to find a way to shut his SIR off*

**Jas: I've got a question for Gir now. Are you indestructable? Go jump off a cliff.**

**Me: ok. That's all. See ya next time, Desi! *Hands cookies and sodas* Oh, and I dare you to hand these out to the cast.**

Gir: *Suddenly stops singing* WEE! *Jumps out the second story window*

Zim: Finally!

Desi: Come on guys! Everyone take a cookie and soda!

Gir: *Suddenly pops up from the window* Cookie!

Minimoose: Squeek!

Membrane: *Takes cookie* I'm going to test this using SCIENCE!

Desi: You go do that...

Lard Nar: These won't turn me into a butterfly will they...?

Desi: Nope!

Lard Nar: Good. *Takes one*

Desi: Alright, next is DeaTheAssassinLuvr

**DeaTheAssassinLuvr:**

***poofs in***

**Hey Tallest! I love you guys! You're totally awesome! So, my only 'dare' for you guys is to stay awesome. And Red, I totally agree with you about Lazers! But smoke machines are cool too! Even though I heard a story that someone died because they inhaled too much smoke... Oh well ^^ *hands the Tallest some Donuts and Nachos***

Purple: See! Smoke machines are deadly!

Red: Yea but lasers are cooler.

Purple: Nuh uh!

Desi: Stop fighting! Gosh! You guys act like five year olds!

Tallest: Do not!

Desi: Eat your nachos!

**Gir! You're amazing! Make me some waffles plz?**

Gir: I'm gonna make waffles! *Flies to Mimi* Wanna make waffles too?

Mimi: *Crosses arms*

Desi: Aw, Mimi, stop being mean to Gir. He obviously doesn't know anything hes doing.

Mimi: *Turns to Gir and nods*

Gir: Yay!

*They blast out the room and come back a few minutes later*

Gir: Here ya go! I made them with a secret ingredient! Its ketchup! Shh, don't tell anyone! *Giggles and hands waffles*

**Gaz, I dare you not to play any electronic device for four hours. If you manage to do so, I'll buy you some new games :)**

Gaz: Fine. *Puts it away*

**Dib, I agree, your head isn't big. I dare you to bow down to Zim and say 'Zim! You are the greatest invader ever and I will allow you to take over earth!'**

Zim: *Evil laughs* BOW DOWN TO YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER, _DIB_!

Dib: *Glares and bows* Your the greatest invader ever and I allow you to take over earth.

Zim: Thats right.

Dib: But you still won't get away with it though!

Zim: I laugh at your pitiful attempts! Here I go. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Zim, I hope that feeds your huge ego. I dare you to let Gir force-feed you bacon.**

**and thats all for now :)**

Desi: Nice! *Shoves Zim in a highchair*

Zim: Why is Zim in this pitiful human infant seat?

Desi: Because It makes you look cute! *Adds a bib*

Gir: I'VE GOT THE BACON! *Shoves bacon down his throat*

Zim: OH THE BACON! IT BURNS!

Purple: This is good! *Laughing*

Red: I know! *Laughing too*

Desi: Anyways, next is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**-shows Ruya dancing to macarena with desi and Gir on the screen behind her, then switches to another song that came up in the fanfic as they play consecutively. Taru is collapsed over a desk in a wheely chair, looking very... exhausted-**

**Taru: Ruya... can you PLEASE stop replaying the previous chapter?**

**Ruya: *bobbing head* Nope! ... Can't stop! ... Gotta move with the music! ... Besides, you ... were dance ... -ing too at ... first!**

**Taru: *moaning* That was for the first HOUR... before you decided to REPEAT the video... again... then put it in slow motion... then fastward it... then paly it yet AGAIN in normal speed... *groans, then turns to face the screen with a rather grumpy look* Beware. I shall vent my frustration on you poor cartoon characters.**

**(Ruya: WHOO! Everybody's gonna splode!)**

**Taru: *grins, a light coming back to her expression* Noooo... but I'm gonna have something else. Let's see... *scrolls through reviews on computer* Nope, can't do that... check... already done... ditto... OKIES! *closes laptop, then straightens, leaning back in chair* Now that I know what horrible things have been suggested to be done, I can make up my own form of torture!**

**Ruya: *pipes up, with the music more constant so she can speak normally while dancing* I liked the last chapter! Nice effects, what with the mickey voices and the utter chaos of the Song that Never Ends... Chickenfoot stealing the ship was a nice touch.**

**Taru: Yeah, I thought so too! Now, to business with the dares...**

**Ruya: *interrupts, as is becoming a habit of hers* I didn't like the centaur ride! It was too slow, and no one was a good enough shot to actually HIT me with any arrows!**

**Taru: *pauses, then chuckles* Ah, yes... The murderous mob of centaur plan for excitement was really as failure. Quite entertaining, though not as thrilling as I'd thought.**

**Ruya: No! No, it wasn't!**

**Taru: DARES, before Ruya distracts me again... (as though she isn't distracting ENOUGH, doing the chicken dance with GIR as the Song That Never Ends plays in the backround... with her singing it too)... DIB THING! You shall go onto a podium on national television in a bunny suit, do the chicken dance with GIR, then at the end of an undetermined time, shout, "I'M CRAZY!" to top it all off.**

Dib: Oh come on! Its already bad I have to surrender to my MORTAL ENEMY! Now I have to show I'm crazy?

Desi: Yes. Now get out there! *Shoves a bunny suit on Dib and throws him outside where theres suddenly a podium, tons of paparazi, and the news crew.*

News reporter dude: Dib, is it true you found an alien?

*Chicken dance song suddenly starts blaring; Dib groans and Gir comes outside*

Gir: LETS DO DA CHICKENFUNK! *Starts dancing and makes Dib dance with him*

Dib: *Trying to yell past the loud music* Yes! Hes right inside and undisguised!

*The paparazi look at him funny and so do the news crew*

Dib: Oh just forget! I'M CRAZY! YA HAPPY? *Goes inside and slams the door* (note: the video also ended up on youtube hours later and got 500,000,000 views!)

**Ruya: OO! I got LOTS of... na, nananananana, na... hmm... *pauses video with remote controller, then continues* -Dares too! Everybody take a helium filled balloon, and take as DEEP a breath of it as you can! Symptoms include highness in pitch of voice, and sometimes hiccups!**

**Taru: 0.0 ... *XD* YEAH! That's terrific! No one will be able to take each other seriously!**

Desi: *Passes out GIANT ballons* Everyone take a good deep breath!

Purple: *Sucks in hellium* Whats the- HEY! My voice is weird!

Red: *Sucks hellium* It sounds more girly than usual!

Lard Nar: *Sucks in hellium* I am Lard Nar!

Tak: *Sucks in hellium* Resisty is a stupid name!

Red: *Hellium* You sound like Purple!

Purple: *Hellium* Hey!

Dib: *Sucks in hellium* I'm going to save Earth!

Gaz: *Sucks in hellium* Your all stupid. *Her voice is the same*

Everyone: O.o

Zim: *Sucks in hellium* I'm Gir! I made waffles!

Iggins: *Sucks in hellium* Yes! I beat the Master Piggy!

Gaz: Pfft... I beat him last week.

Iggins: ...For the tenth time.

Gaz: *Punches him*

Spleenk: *Sucks in hellium* I dunno!

Minimoose: *Sucks in hellium* Squeek!

Shnooky: *Sucks in hellium* My name is Shnooky!

Membrane: *Sucks in hellium* SCIENCE!

Gir: *Sucks in hellium* I'm a taco! *Its totally deep*

*Everyone bursts out laughing; which ends up in hiccuping*

Desi: *Sucks in hellium* This is so much fun!

*Hours later the hellium dies down*

Desi: That. Was. Amazing.

**Ruya: Okieeeees, neeeext, I have a REALLY complicated one!**

**Taru: *actually interested in what Ruya has to say* Mhm, go on! *excited***

**Ruya: Weeeeell, first of all, everybody important, namely, Professor Membrane, Dib, Gaz, GIR, Zim, Tak, Keef, Computer, Tallests Red and Purple, Skooge, Desi, Ms. Bitters, Lard Nar, Spleenk, Shloonktapooxis, and MiMi has to get a personalized cow costume on! Except for GIR, he can use his doggy costume.**

**Taru: Yeah...**

**Ruya: Then, a big roulet wheel is set up in the middle of the room, with everybody on a space, except for two spaces, which will be tagged, WILD SPACE. Then, a fan or any minor or OOC characters can spin the wheel, and whoever the spinner lands on,**

**Taru: GET'S BLOWN UP? *:D***

**Ruya: Um, NO. The person the thingy lands on gets a BIG hug from the spinner and goes on date! ^_^ *proud of self***

**Taru: ... *0.0* errrr... can they STILL get an egg dropped on their head?**

**Ruya: Oh, yeah. A raw egg will drop on the sky and land on everybody's heads who weren't picked. And WILD SPACE means the spinner gets to CHOOSE! Plus, there'll be seven rounds! That means seven people will get HUGS! Yay~**

**Taru: Waitasec... you didn't think Keef was important?**

**Ruya: Nah, I want him to be a SPINNA! =3**

**Taru: ... seems fine to me. Alrighty, then, oh, er, what was the point of the cow costumes?**

**Ruya: *giggles* I thought it'd look cute!**

Desi: Sorry, guys, I don't do anything that involves OC characters! But I will have them wear cow suits and throw egg at eachother! Oh and I'll bring Keef and kill him again. *Giggles and brings Keef's ashes to the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC and brings him back to life*

Keef: HEY BUDDIEZZZ! Anyone wanna go to the zoo? I heard they got penguins!

Desi: *Takes EXPLOSION-O-MATIC ray gun and blasts him which makes him explode with pieces flying everywhere; everyone cheers* Awesome! *Shoves costumes on everyone and gives them eggs* EGG FIGHT!

*Everyone starts throwing eggs at eachother making a very messy eggy room*

Dib: Take this, spaceboy! *Throws an egg at Zim's head*

Zim: Pitiful dirt child! *Throws an egg at Dib, but Dib ducks and it hits Red*

Red: Zim...

Zim: Sorry my Tallest.

Purple: You look good with egg on you! See? *Throws an egg at Red and laughs*

Lard Nar: The Resity shall conquor the Irken empire! *Throws eggs at the Tallest along with Spleenk*

Gir: IMMA CHICKEN! *Blasts twenty eggs at once at everyone from his head*

Tak: *Throws an egg at Gaz*

Gaz: *Chases her with spoiled eggs* YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!

*Thunder and lightning crashes*

Desi: Yep, the weatherman said it would rain. ^.^

Professor Membrane: Eggs are for SCIENCE! *Holds up an egg dramatically like with his toast and throws it at Shnooky*

Desi: *Laughing; covered in egg* That dude just loves that word!

*Hours later*

Desi: *Laying on the floor, covered in sticky gooy egg* Dino dude! Clean up this mess please!

*The dino cleans the mess*

Zim: ECK! I'm covered in egg! What horrible germs! *Desprately tries wiping it off*

**Taru: Oooookaaaaay... I have some Dares. ZIM! I dare you to read the Bible!**

**Ruya: 0.0 That wasn't evil. That was... kind... ARE YOU FEELING OKAY? *rushes over and shoves thermometer in Taru's mouth***

**Taru: AHK GAH GPLAGH SPLUG GLAGHER! *shoves Ruya away, snatches stick out of mouth* I'M FINE! We're just a little transparent, showing our SPIRIT'S darned sympathetic personality, today ever since she read that AYAM story! And now she won't make me sadistic enough! *grumble grumble* Hmph...**

Desi: *Cleaning off egg* Oh I read that story! It was amazing!

Zim: Eh? What story?

Desi: A story about you. *Sticks tongue out and hands him a Bible* Now read! It'll be good for you.

Zim: *Grumbles* Fine... *Opens it up and begins reading*

Dib: *Blinks* _NEVER_ thought I'd see that. Not in a million years.

**Ruya: Awww, somebody needs a hug! GIR, I dare you to give Taru a cheer-up hug! And I dare Zim to give her a cheer-up hug too!**

**Taru: Wha? *scowls* What'd you say?**

Gir: I HUG! *Hugs her*

Desi: Go on Zim! Hug!

Zim: *Stops reading for a moment to hug*

Desi: Aw your learning to be nice!

**Ruya: *whistles* Ah, nothing! Oh, yes, a couple final thingys! Resisty! Give a hug to Tallest Red and Tallest Purple! Tallests Red and Purple! Since you don't need them until next chapter, give alla the snacks to the Resisty!**

**Taru: Hm... that gave me an idea! *is considerably cheery* After the whole roulet thingy, I was thinking that GIR should be allowed to drive the Massive around. In fact, *grins* EVERYBODY should get a turn! Including Computer! And ESPECIALLY Zim! But not the Tallests. Just because they get to do it all the time anyways.**

**Ruya: AND US?**

**Taru: No, of COURSE not! We're reviewers, silly!**

**Ruya: Oh, oh well then! Install a camera that'll show us the Massive being driven through the DRIVER'S point of view! Yeah, THAT'D be fun! *wanders back to remote***

Lard Nar: *Trudges over and gives them hugs*

*Spleenk does the same, and Shloonk only tries to with his butterfly wings*

Desi: *Shoves everyone into a space ship and drives to the Massive which is parked right outside of Earth* Alright guys, take your turns!

Red: This isn't right! Your going to crash us!

Desi: Nu uh, I'll make sure.

Zim: Zim first! *Sits in the seat and starts driving; he makes twists and turns past Saturn and Jupiter; making edgy turns and making everyone be thrown left and right*

Dib: Look dad, we're in space!

Membrane: No son, thats just a screen.

Dib: What about all the aliens in here working the ship?

Membrane: Just Odd makeup from their culture! Nothing to worry about son!

Dib: *Eye twitches*

Purple: *Gets thrown against the wall* Somebody stop this ship!

*Everyone gets a ride after Zim drives for ten hours straight; it ends up the same way as when Zim drove*

*Everyone come back into Desi's room feeling sick from all the tossing and turning of the ship*

Desi: That was fun!

Dib: No. No it wasn't.

Desi: You looked fun driving.

Dib: ...Thats different.

**Taru: *sighs* Another eight hours of chapter five... can I survive it? *looks over at screen, as Ruya plays it again and starts dancing* ...Yeah, as long as somebody dies in the meantime. *looks back at camera* Okies. I want somebody DEAD. And fast, cause I don't feel like killing myself.**

**(Ruya: HAHA! Pbhht!)**

**Taru: Therefore, the one to die will be DIB. He will be lowered into a pit of lava, bit by bit. Also, Gaz will have a stake driven through her heart, just because I'm so annoyed. Aaaaand... why not kill Iggins while I'm at it? He's annoying, and a cheater. *growls* CHEATER. *thunderclap* The cheater shall have many leeches attached to him, and he shall be lowered into the lava even SLOWER than Dib-thing.**

**Ruya: *not paying attention* Hm? Watcha just do?**

**Taru: *smiles benignly* I blowed lotsa people up!**

**Ruya: OH! That's alright then! *returns back to her fun, oblivious to the torture soon to ensue***

**Taru: *grins wickedly* I can hardly wait to find out what's made with this chapter!**

**-END TRANSMISION-**

Dib: WHAT?

Gaz: No ones touching me.

Iggins: SHES CRAZY! *Has a mental breakdown*

Desi: Don't worry I'll bring you back to life!

Dib: That doesn't really help.

Desi: *Grabs Dib and ties him up* Too bad the fans want to see you die!

Dib: How are they fans then if they want me to die?

Desi: *Hooks him above lava pit the appeared in her room* They're demented.

Zim: YES! KILL THE BIG HEADED DIB-BEAST!

Dib: My heads not big! You're just enjoying this aren't you?

Zim: Yes.

Dib: *Groans* Why can't Zim be killed once in awhile?

Zim: Because I am amazing!

Purple: Hey! Thats right! Why CAN'T he be killed?

Red: I wanna see him die!

Desi: Shush! Hes the star of the show, end of discussion! Now lower those ropes!

*Dib gets lowered into lava, screaming the whole time until hes dead*

Desi: *Gets Dib and throws him into the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC and Dib's alive again* See, was that so bad?

Dib: YES! It was painful!

Zim: Argh, why couldn't you of left him to rot?

Desi: Because hes awesome.

Zim: *Grumbles and moodily sits down*

Desi ...Anyone wanna drive the stake in Gaz's heart? 'Cause I'm not doing it.

*Everyone steps back*

Desi: Hey Dino Dude? Go put a stake through Gaz's heart.

*Dino takes stake and tries to put stake in Gaz's heart but instead she kill him*

Desi: GAZ! NO KILLING THE DINO!

Gaz: I told you nobody's touching me.

Desi: Fine whatever. *Takes Dino and puts him in the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC* Much better. *Takes Iggins and hangs him above lava pit. Hes lowered and killed* Eh, I'll bring him back to life later... Next and final for the day is Isrick

**Isrick:**

**Hi Im Isrick (call me Rek). I thought I'd have a go at tormenting my favourite Tv shows charries.**

**Zim&Dib: Hmm you both are my favourite characters, so I'll think about what to do to you...(smiles evilly)**

**Purple&Red: Stand in the middle of a thunderstorm for...30 minutes.**

Purple: Thats going to be painful! I don't want anything painful!

Desi: Hey look its already started raining! *Shoves them outside*

*Purple screams and Red just crosses his arms; his eye twitching*

Red: I hate this planet.

**Tak:Give Zim a big kiss (because I obviously don't care about my well being AFTER this)**

Tak: AGAIN? Come on! Whats wrong with you guys?

Desi: Go on! Kiss him!

Tak: Fine.

Zim: The germs! Why must you torture Zim so?

Tak: *Shoves him against the wall in a very painful position and kisses him then kicks him in the squeedily spooch* You were saying?

Zim: MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH! *Falls over*

**Gaz: Im scared dare you sooo I'll question you: What is the name of the vampire pig hunter dude in your video game?**

Gaz: Rosco.

**Zim: Im so sorry, but this must be done, being I just watched this episode, Stay in the same room as Keef for 10 minutes.**

Zim: No, not that horrible dirt child!

Desi: *Brings Keef to the RESSURECTOR-O-MATIC and brings him back to life*

Keef: Hey buddie! I made waffles! *Suddenly pops waffles from behind his back and shoves them in Zim's face*

Dib: When did he have time to make those...? O.o

Zim: RAHH! Get away from me! *Claws the air*

Desi: *Shoves them both in a room* Have fun guys!

*Ten minutes later*

Zim: *Banging on the door* LET ZIM OUT!

*Desi lets him out; Zim locks Keef in the room* THE MADNESS!

**Dib: (hugs) I love you! I even stole one of your shirts! ( squeezes) So we've met Zim's fangirls and guys so how about you meet yours? Also you need to watch ZADR (it's only fair since Zim had to suffer through it)**

Dib: I already did that! Come on!

Desi: *Shoves him to the computer* Go do it again!

Dib: *Goes to computer and watches it; comes out thirty minutes later and throws up* Doesn't anyone know that I hate him?

Desi: Yes... But thats just what they wish would happen.

Dib: Its just so... WRONG! *Passes out*

Desi: Oh come on! We need him for the diving into the fans!

Gaz: I think I see the Loch Ness Monster or whatever.

Dib: *Gets up* Huh? What?

Desi: Awesome! Thanks Gaz!

Gaz: *Grumbles*

Desi: *Shoves Dib out the window where fangirls attack him*

DFangirl 1: *Pulling his hair* LOOK! I GOT HIS SCYTHE HAIR!

Dib: OW! LET GO!

DFangirl 2: *Pulls his trenchcoat off* I GOT HIS COAT! *Sniffs it and giggles*

Dib: Why'd you smell it? O.o

Desi: Poor Dib. Oh well.

**Gir: (hugs him) You get a rubber piggy and a hug from...Mrs Bitters (she's been stalking their shadows too long)**

Gir: *Hugs rubber piggy* Yay!

*Ms Bitters suddenly appears from nowhere* I'm not hugging that thing.

Gir: Then I'll hug you! *Hugs her; she growls and disappears* Ooooh.

**and now all of you send an email/phone call to the people who gave you you're voice (they are very nice, Mellisa -Gaz- hates Dib though...)**

**So yeah...um...**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!**

Desi: In my head they don't exsist, so I'll just have them send e-mails.

Zim: Zim's voice came from ZIM! No one else!

Desi: I know, I know, now go send an e-mail, you can use Computer.

Zim: COMPUTER! Send this 'email.'

Purple: I want to send an email! *Starts typing into the computer*

Desi: I love the dude who voices Purple! Hes so funny as Pleakley.

Purple: What a ridiculous name.

Desi: You shush!

Gir: Can I send cupcakes and mashed potatoes?

Desi: You can't if its on e-mail... but you can send pictures of cupcakes and mashed potatoes.

Gir: WEE! *Hops on computer*

Desi: Time to end this chapter, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Gir: *Sitting in a chair with a notebook and pen and wearing glasses and basically looking like a shrink* Uh huh, and den what happened in your dream?

Desi: *Laying in a chair* And then Zim sprouted wings and flew over lava.

Gir: *Eats a pineapple whole* And how does that make you feel?

Desi: I don't know. How is one to feel when that happens?

Gir: I dunno! *Giggles insanely and dives into the hot tub.

Zim: GIR! Get out of there! Your going to get rusty!

Desi: Looks like its time to start the questions and dares! First one is Demonic lil Angel

**Demonic lil Angel:**

***cracks knuckles* okay then! Let's see what I've got up my sleeve today!**

**1. Can Gir bake poisonous pizza as well as soapy waffles? Do it! do it!**

Gir: OKIE DOKE! *Puts on a chef's hat and apron that says 'kiss the idiot' and runs to cook the pizza*

**2. Tallest, If you hate Zim so much, then kill him for crying out loud! But know this, once you do, all IZ fans will not rest until you are dead and probably the entire Irken race as well. *shrugs***

Red: *Grumbles* We've already tried. Many times!

Purple: He's invincible I tell you! Nothing can stop him!

**3. Bring in the Lice Queen and have it attack Dib.**

Desi: *Gets out a cage with the lice queen in it*

Dib: OH COME ON! Can't anyone give me a break?

Desi: I guess not! *Opens cage and lice queen chases Dib with Dib running and screaming for his life* No worries, he'll be fine!

*A large scream is heard then another loud crash; Dib comes in scratching his giant head*

Desi: What happened?

Dib: She gave me lice then escaped. *Itches more*

Desi: *Gets out special formula and squirts it on his head* There. Be glad its not alien skin this time.

**4. Dib, as an apology for having you nearly killed multiple times, take a bow and arrow and put an apple on Zim's head. Then try to shoot it off.**

Zim: NO! Zim is still hurting from the last time! *Picks at his band-aid some more*

Desi: Too bad. *puts an apple on his head against the wall and gives Dib bow and arrows*

Dib: Awesome! *Pulls on string*

Zim: *Standing perfectly still and shaking*

Dib: *Shoots an arrow at the apple; it misses and hits the wall*

Zim: Ha! Foolish human!

Dib: I wouldn't insult the guy with the bow and arrow, Zim. *Smirks and shoots another arrow*

Zim: *Yelps and covers his face; the arrow misses and he relaxes*

Dib: *Shoots another arrow; it hits the apple*

Desi: Thats something I'll never be able to do!

**5. Turn Zim into a giant and have him go rampant in New York like King Kong**

Zim: THE MIGHTY ZIMMY KONG! YES! *Flexes his noodle arms*

Gir: *Bursts in with pizza* I MADE PIZZA! Its got lotsa mushroom!

Desi: Where did you get the mushrooms...?

Gir: Outside!

Desi: O.o Nobody eat Gir's pizza. *Shoots Zim with a ray that makes him a giant* New York is too far away so we'll have to make do with my town!

Red: ...Wait, you have a ship to take you to space but you can't take us to New York?

Desi: *Shrugs*

Zim: *Giant* MWAHAHAHAHA! FEAR YOUR MASTER! *Runs through the city; cars and fires are heard; a few hours later h comes back from destroying the city and Desi shrinks him back*

**6. Lard Nar, throw the tallest in a vat of boiling oil!**

Lard Nar: Yes! The snacks will be ours! *Ties Tallest up and throw them into boiling oil*

Purple: OH THIS IS SO PAINFUL!

Red: YOU WILL NEVER HAVE OUR SNACKS!

**7. Gir has to sing the doom song for the rest of the chapter. (ALL MORTALS WILL SUFFER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Gir: I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom...

Desi: *Gets sterio out and makes it into a Doom Song remix and Gir and Desi start dancing on the dancefloor*

Shloonk: (Don't worry hes not a butterfly anymore xD) I love this song! *Starts dancing as well*

Desi: *Still dancing* Next up metasgirl!

**metasgirl:**

**I feel so honored for having my questions included *dramatic sniff***

**Anywhoo...**

**1) Red and Purple... Earth is not worthless! C'mon! Its filled with tons of tiny slaves to do all your bidding without a single groan cuz most of us are stupid. EXCEPT ME! Cuz i already worship you... AND DONUTSSSSSS~!**

Red and Purple: *Trying to ignore the Doom Song remix going on*

Red: You do have a good point, perhaps we could use them to wash our ships.

Purple: But they'll explode from space!

*They burst out laughing*

**2) Tak and Zim! Date time! Must include (but not limited to, deciding if Desi wants to please, erm torture, you more) dancing, kissing (hehe)and a true response if you liked it at the end. :D**

Desi: Alright, Zim and Tak, you guys are going on a date! Here are the rules! You have to hold hands! You have to dance! You have to kiss at least once! And you have to bring be back a mango while your out. ^.^

Tak and Zim at same time: I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH HIM/HER!

Desi: Yes you are! *Staps video camera to them* I'll be watching the whole time to make sure you guys do what you gotta! AND DONT FORGET THE MANGO!

*Tak and Zim grumble; ickily take eachothers hand and leave*

Desi: They look so cute together! *Sniffs*

**3) Lard Nar! What can I say! You are soooo cool. But news for you! You shan't beat the Almighty! Sorry.**

Lard Nar: *Shrugs* I got to throw them in oil, I'm pretty happy.

**4) Donde esta Sizz-Lorr? Bring him in here! Okay! I dare him to challenge Gir in a waffle cook off.**

Desi: I WAS WONDERING WHEN SOMEONE WOULD BRING HIM IN! ITS ABOUT TIME!

Dib: You could of just asked him in yourself...

Desi: Don't question me! I'm the host! Somebody get Sizz-Lorr in here! I wanna give him a hug!

*Sizz-Lorr comes crashing in*

Desi: SIZZY! *Hugs him and won't let go*

Sizz-Lorr: Who is this? What am I doing here?

Desi: I'm tired of explaining! Sheesh, figure it out on your own! Anyways, your having a waffle cook off with Gir!

Gir: *Grabs his chef outfit on again* Thats ma specialty! *Giggles and grabs out waffle iron*

Sizz-Lorr: Ha! I could beat that thing with my eyes closed! Lets do this! *Gets out his spatula*

Desi: While they're cooking lets see whats happening on the date! Computer! Bring them on screen please!

Computer: Date-cam turning on.

*The date-cam comes on, on the tv*

Tak: *Releases her hand from Zim's* Stupid fans... Making us go on this date.

Zim: Zim would rather feed you to a human-eating Earth reptile!

Tak: Like-wise.

Zim: The horrible Desi-human is watching us... Shall we ditch the camera and plant doom upon the filthy humans?

Tak: *Shrugs* Sure. *Rips camera off and it goes fuzzy*

Desi: *Blinks* Well that was a total fail.

**5) Dib. Why. Why. Why is your head so big? I was watching IZ yesterday and my brother said, "Hey, whose that kid with the big head? He looks like a psycho." I didnt really think it was that big... but now i do. So lol.**

Dib: *Annoyed look* Its not.

Desi: Your so in denial.

Dib: Am not!

Desi: Are too!

Dib: Maybe your in denial!

Desi: Sure...

Gir: WEEEEERRREEEE DOOOONNE!

*Sizz-Lorr and Gir hand out waffles*

Desi: *Tastes them both* I gotta say... Gir beats by a long shot.

Sizz-Lorr: What? That little android must of cheated! *Grumbles and throws his waffles on the floor*

Desi: Aw come on, don't be a sour puss.

**6 (and finally cuz im probably annoying the crap out of desi) Gaz! There are multiople rumors about you liking Zim. Is this trueeeeeEEEEE? i dont think so but answer! and can i borow your gameslave? yeah? huh? your like, my second fave character other than tak! :D**

**BAAAAAAIIII! *throws donuts to the tallest* bai bai my Tallest! I wuv you both! (AND ZIMMMMMYYYY!)**

Tallest: O.o

Purple: *Eats donuts* Mmm!

Gaz: Anyone who started the rumor I will hunt down and make them pay, as for the answer, no.

Desi: And the Game Slave?

Gaz: Nobody touches it!

Desi: Touchy!

Zim and Tak: *Burst through the door and sit down*

Desi: Hey! You guys never did what you were supposed to! And did you bring me back my mango?

Tak: Here. *Throws her mango* By the way we had a terrible time.

Desi: I FORGIVE YOU! *Hugs mango like a teddy bear with a dopey smile* Next up PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

***pauses video as Zim is reading the Bible, with the same look that Dib gave Zim when he first saw him* Wha-how-I don't-I can't-WHA? My entire reality just collapsed... *puts head in hands* Ungh... Anyway, Zim, I hope you learned something from that! Although you probably didn't. Ah, well.**

Desi: Hey, by the way, Zim, how did ya like it?

Zim: Zim liked the destruction of the Earth with the water! *Erupts in evil laughter*

Desi: O.o Ok... Did you learn anything else...?

Zim: Eh... Too much kindness and love. Such sickening emotions!

Desi: *Sighs wearily and rubs her temples* As you can see he learned nothing except more ways on destroying Earth. Oh well.

**GAZ-hmph. You make me mad. I'm not talking to you today.**

**TAK-sorry you had to kiss Zim like, seven million times. Really, you guys, do you really think she'd ever end up with ZIM? *points dramaticly at Zim* Yeah, dat's what I thought. Anyway, Tak, I dare you to... PLAY DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION WITH DESI FOR ONE HOUR. (AGAIN with the dancing!)**

Desi: Oh yea! *Jumps on the dancefloor; a DDR pops up* This is going to be awesome!

Tak: I'll beat you for sure!

Desi: Your on! *Picks Mr. Wonderful and the game starts*

**ZIM-you hafta make-out with one o' them Justin Bieber Barbies for three minutes. Or longer. Whichever one you decide you wanna go with.**

Dib: *Pointing and laughing* I have to tape it! *Turns to Desi* Can I?

Desi: *Dancing* Sure!

Dib: *Laughing; hands Zim a barbie doll and holds up a video camera* Go on Zim!

Zim: *Growls and glares at Dib then presses his lips on the barbie*

*Three minutes later*

Zim: *Gags and throws the barbie out the window where fans tear it up*

Dib: *Holding his side from all that laughter* That was genius!

Zim: *Growls; grabs the camera and smashes it*

Dib: *Stops laughing* HEY!

*Zims starts laughing now*

*An hour later of DDR*

Desi: *Collapses on her bed; panting* That... was so... much fun! I need... water! Purple! Get me... water!

Purple: *Trudges and brings her water*

Desi: *Drinks it*

Tak: How could you of won all those games?

Desi: I'm a dancing genius thats why!

**DIB-... I can never come up with good dares for you, can I? Ah, well, the green hair suits you, man! *smirks***

**Professor Membrane-for the rest of the chapter, every time someone asks you a question, you have to respond with "Science, Meridith! Science!"**

**That is all. SEEYA!**

**~Party Poison**

Professor Membrane: Ah, alright.

Desi: *Puts icepack on her forehead* I am so freakin hot... Next is foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**liz: XD what the hell cloe you ATTACKED DIB**

**cloe: F U**

**liz: meh i can live with that**

***kim pops in randomly***

**kim: WHO MADE BROWNNIES**

**liz: DON'T EAT THOSE**

**kim: why**

**liz: there going to need them soon**

**DARES**

**everyone: here have a brownie**

**cloe: whats in them**

**liz: MY SECRET INGREDIENT**

**kim: which is**

**liz: umm its mint**

**cloe: lies its weed**

**liz: *sweating* no its not**

**cloe: rrriiiiiiggggghhhhttt**

Desi: *Passes out brownies* Here, take a brownie which I have thoroughly checked of anything wrong ^.^

*Everyone takes brownie*

Shnooky: *Eats one* I love these brownies *Eats another*

**zim: (im sorry but i love this couple) kiss gaz on the lips AND I DON'T CARE IF HER WRATH IS APONE YOU**

**cloe: man you like torchering him**

**liz: says the dib fangirl**

**cloe: IM NOT A FANGIRL X(**

Gaz: Touch me and you die.

Zim: *Nervous; takes a step back*

Desi: Go on! *Shoves him closer to her*

Zim: *Kisses Gaz quickly before she unleashes her wrath him* AHHHHH! *Runs away*

Gaz: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

Desi: *Lays a hand on her heart* He was a good Irken... I will miss him dearly. *Sniffs*

Dib: _

**dib: watch this show called happy tree friends for an hour * it's VERY bloody***

**cloe: no it's not**

**liz: you would think that**

Desi: Ugh, I hate that show! *Shoves Dib into the chair* I'm very sorry. *Presses play on the computer*

**questions**

**tak: why do you look emo just sayin**

Tak: I don't.

Desi: You kinda do, like with that thing on your head, its kinda like a piercing.

Tak: Its not.

Desi: *Sticks tongue out*

**tallest: am i the only irken that can drink water and soda i can also go swimming**

**cloe: you must feel so special**

**liz: I DO * huggles cuddles***

**cloe: who's the fan girl now XD**

**liz: SEE YA**

Red: I don't know, why are you asking us?

Dib: Aren't you the leaders? Shouldn't you know these things?

Purple: Uh... well... SILENCE!

Desi: *Giggles* You guys don't know anything.

Red: *Glares*

*Gaz comes back and continues playing with her game*

Desi: Where's Zim?

Gaz: Over there. *Shows Zim whos on the floor rocking* Zim is sorry! DON'T HURT ZIM!

Desi: You got Zim to apologize? Wow.

Desi: Next is from ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

**w00t My questions and dares... Get ready for some hell ^.^**

**Zim: I LOVE YOUU! *Kisses and hugs him and gives him a giant death ray* We shall rule the world ^_^ My dare is... Be as romantic as you can through out the whole questionaire with Tak. Cause it's sexy... Just like you... *Gives you one last hug and a giant ray gun to destroy fat heads* And Read my story Love Thy Alien :)**

Zim: NEVER!

Desi: Its true, he could never be romantic.

Zim: Zim will never protray such pitiful emotions!

Desi: So... I guess I'll just have to zap you with my romantic ray gun!

Zim: *Holds up death ray to her head* You will do no such thing! *He pulls the trigger and out pops peanutbutter* WHAT? You dare give me a death ray that doesn't work?

Desi: *Shoots Zim with the romantic ray gun* Ha!

Zim: *Suddenly becomes one of those romantic spanish dudes; goes up to Tak* Your as beautiful as the morning itself. *Also has spanish accent*

Tak: *Pushes him away*

Everyone: O.o

Desi: Yea... Zim's going to be completely OOC for a bit... Zim go read Love Thy Alien, now!

Zim: *Leaves to the computer*

**Dib: Admit it. you got a big head. A big head full of CHEESE. Btw, Although you're kinda my least fave character, I do think your paranormal studies are complete bullshit. I dare you to watch The Human Centipede. ^^ Give me a comeplete review and summary :) *Hugs you* You're cool. :)**

Desi: Well go on and watch it! *Hands him DVD and shoves him to the tv*

*Dib goes to watch it and comes back out afterwards*

Dib: O.o That was freaky.

Desi: ...Did you like it?

Dib: Not really.

Desi: Ok then.

**Gir:...Oh come here you cute little taco robot. Oh you're soooo cute *Hugs you tight and gives you a bag of piggies, tacos, waffles, cupcakes and other stuff you like* I want you to do the caramelldansen. :)**

Desi: Aww! *Puts CD in and the song starts*

Gir: *Hops in his doggy suit and does the caramelldansen*

Desi: HE IS SO CUTE!

Zim: Ah, the little perro is cute, no?

Desi: Huh?

Gir: I'mma so cute! *Giggles and continues dancing*

**Tak: Gurl, we ALL know you lurrve Zim. As a follow up to his dare, He will be romantic with you and you will return the same. And by the end of the day, I want you kissing him by a fire :) *Hugs you and gives you a cool sating purple dress***

Tak: I do not love him.

Zim: *Approaches her with a rose in his mouth* Ah, but you do, senorita!

Tak: Seriously, hes freaking me out!

Desi: *Shoots her with romantic ray gun* Sorry, it had to be done.

Tak: *Suddenly turns into a romantic spanish lady; has spanish accent* Ah, mi amor. *Nibbles on Zim's antennae*

Zim: Senorita! You are mi vida! You're the ray of sunshine in the morning!

Everyone: O.o

Desi: This was such a bad idea.

Dib: You think?

Tak: *Goes in the other room and puts on the purple dress, and comes back out*

Zim: You are mas bella than the sunset itself!

Tak: *Giggles* Vamos a dejar?

Zim: We shall.

*Zim and Tak leave*

Red: ...Where did they go?

Desi: Does anyone know spanish?

**Gaz:... Although you are pretty cool and epic *Hugs you and gives you a Nintendo DS* I don't like ZAGR. It's sexy and makes a little sense, I prefer ZATR. I dare you to sing When I Am Queen By Jack Off Jill. :)**

Gaz: I don't sing.

Desi: So? Just sing! Please?

Gaz: *Puts her game aside* Fine, but I will get back at you all.

Desi: Go ahead! *Puts CD in*

Gaz: *Growls and starts*

When I am queen I will insist, with perfect scars upon my wrists  
That everything you once held dear is taken away from you

When I am queen sweet Girl Scout's face, and not a one will fall from grace  
If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to...

Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown

When I am queen on royal throne made out of parts of broken bones  
Of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry

When I am queen I'll have my way, I'll make it drowning dolly day  
And all the tears that we have cried will suck back in our eyes

Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown

Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown

Hush, baby Hush, baby  
Hush, baby, go to sleep  
Hush, baby Hush, baby  
Hush, baby, I'll make it be

When I am queen I will not wait, my body type will still be great  
I will not leave it up to fate, because I hate you, too

When I am queen they all will see the patron saint of self-injury  
The glitter sores will heal themselves, I'll play the part of someone else

Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown

Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown, drown, drown, myself  
Drown

***Throws the mic and it bursts into flames then melts through the floor***

Desi: How... nice?

**Tallest: *Whips out two water guns and ties you guys up* You see these guns? They are my boyfriends. This is what you get for hurting Zim you worthless creeps. *Shoots water in every inch of you.* Burn.**

**Desi: Make Zim and Tak suffer at the point of ZATR power. And Love Thy Alien 2... New Chapter :)**

Red: Why does everyone like seeing us in pain?

Purple: *Coughing* This is horrible!

Desi: As you can see, the romance has begun! Next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

***pelts everyone with potatoes*BWAHAHAHAHA!Hello everybody!PREPARE FOR SOME DOOM!**

**Gaz:YOU KILLED FALIPAY!T.T Why everbody hate me?(not retorical...)**

*Gaz shrugs*

***starts thinking really hard*Curse my stupid poo brain for not thinking of anything else...But one last thing:**

**ZIM DIB GIR AND MINIMOOSE HAVE TO GIVE ME A GROUP HUG!Because I have low self esteem...T.T**

Desi: Where is Zim? He knows hes not supposed to leave!

Gaz: I'll get him. *Leaves and comes back with a lovestruck Zim; shes holding him by the ear. Tak also comes in as well*

Desi: Give pokekinz0520 a hug you guys!

Gir: *Still dancing to the song (for like the sixth time now)* HUUUG TIME! *Hugs along with Minimoose*

Minimoose: Squeek!

Dib: Do I have to?

Desi: Yes.

Dib: Fine. *Trudges over and hugs*

Zim: *Comes over and hugs then turns to Tak* Mi belleza. *Takes her hand and Tak giggles; Zim kisses her neck _willingly_*

Everyone: O.o

Desi: That is so gross, and it just looks so wrong! I mean, this isn't Zim's personality AT ALL! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING OR THE WORLD IS JUST GOING TO **END**!

Dib: Why can't you change them back?

Desi: I had it set so they would be like this for the whole chapter.

Dib: This is just creepy...

Desi: TELL ME ABOUT IT! Ok, next is Taruya-chan, maybe they can help me get my mind off the... yea...

**Taruya-chan:**

**Taru: *collapsed against a wall with a dazed expression***

**Ruya: *skips into room* HALLO ALL! I will be doing stuff again until Taru wakes up. She just re-watched the sixth chapter... she really loved it.**

**=3**

**Yesh, it was really FUN FUN FUN! Fuuuuuuuuun~... I lovedlshez it! *sighs* I wuz hugged by GIR and Zim!**

**Taru: Yes... yes I was! *grins happily and gets up, spins, then energetically bounds over to camera* HI PEOPLEZ! I'm in a SUPER fantastic good mood right now! I got to RELIVE the wonderful chappy-ness of goodness-of-the-fave-characters'-torture!**

**Ruya: YAY DESI!**

**Taru: Yessss... and since I'm in such a good mood... I'LL TRY TO BLOW LOTS OF THINGS UP!**

**Ruya: SPLOSIONS! YAY!**

**Taru: *excited* Resisty! Blow up your new ship!**

**Ruya: *giggles* GIR! Blow up!**

**Taru: Zim, jump into a pool of water and blow yourself up somehow!**

**Ruya: Dib, explode!**

**Taru: Ms. Bitters, IMPLODE! =D**

**Ruya: Computer, blow up!**

**Taru: Shloonktapooxis, get shot by a machine gun! Then have someone blow you up with a stick of dynamite!**

**Ruya: DYNAMITE! YAHOO! Taru NEVER lets me near the stuff! Shnooky, take a bunch of it, and blow up a bunch of people in the room.**

**Taru: Spleenk, take this. *teleports a clock to him* It's a homemade time-bomb.**

**Ruya: OO! I know! Tallests! Here! *teleports packages of cookies* Here ya go!**

**Taru: Aw, right, their snack fast is over! Hm... did you do what I thought you did! *sounds delighted***

**Ruya: YEP! Those are SPLODEY cookies that blow up!**

**Taru: COOL! Hm, I gotta be more creative! Wait, I am! Haha, you ARE my other self, teehee... Aherm, PROFESSOR MEMBRANE! Take two chemicals, and combine them so that the explosion blows you up!**

**Ruya: THAT'D BE COOL! Ooo oo, me next! Keef, take a unicorn, and have it blow you up with its magic powers!**

**Taru: Yeah! Then have the unicorn go out and entertain all the fangirls and boys! By... doing something!**

**Ruya: BY CREATING CLONES OF INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS! :D**

**Taru: Great idea! *having lots of fun* Minimoose, explode yourself!**

**Ruya: Sizz Lorr... cook something that explodes!**

**Taru: Tak, get into a ship, and fiddle around with the controls until it blows up with you in it!**

**Ruya: I want Gaz to stand next to Iggins until he freaks out so much that he blows up, blowing up them both!**

**Taru: MY TURN! AND AND... ummmmm... LARD NAR! Here's new weapon!**

**Ruya: Lemme guess... IT GONNA BLOW UP!**

**Taru: Nope! He gets to try to assasinate the Tallests after they get resurrected! And after all of that chaos and everyone's resurrected that needs to be...**

Desi: Everyones being blown up... Got it.

*The Resisty blow up their new ship with added whines. Gir blows up much like in Dib's Wonderful life of doom, but then suddenly pops up out of nowhere O.o. Zim (his spanish sense and all) jumps into a pit of water and a bomb goes off and he explodes. Dib's head gets GINORMOUS and blows up; along with his body. Ms. Bitters slithers in and bursts into flames followed by an evil clown laugh... The computer basically self destructs. Spleenk shoots Shloonk with a machine gun, and also throws a stick of dynamite at him too. Shnooky steals the rest of Desi's dynamite and blows up random people making them go BOOM. Spleenk gets a time bomb and it goes off... The Tallest get shipped cookies to them! ...then blow up after taking a bite... Professor Membrane has another spaz attack (much like from Gaz: Taster of Pork) And combines two chemicals which make a very rainbow explosion! Then Keef gets unlocked by Desi and gets a unicorn given to him; which bucks him and he bursts into a rainbow and flowery explosion. Then all the IZ fans decide to make clones of Zim and Dib and Gir since they died, and because they set the natural order out by DOING SOMETHING SO SHAMEFUL they explode into fireworks. Minimoose activates his doomsday devise and blows himself up. Sizz-Lorr cooks enchiladas which explodes 'cause hes such a horrible cook. Tak (still spanish and in love) is so depressed her one and only dies that she decides to leave Earth forever with Mimi but has a nervous breakdown and her ship blows up. Gaz stands next to Iggins which makes him nervous because he realizes shes some kind of demon and seriously spazzes out until he explodes; making her explode as well (And her ghost haunts the place...) Lard Nar gets handed a new weapon and takes Desi's RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC and brings the Tallest back to life; only to kill them with his new weapon again. THE WHOLE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END BECAUSE IZ IS FOREVER GONE UNTIL... Desi pushes her big red button and the natural order is set again. ^.^*

Red: THAT WAS HORRIBLE!

Purple: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Gir: *Giggles insanely* That was fun!

Zim: *Holds both of Tak's hands and looks deep into her eyes* Mi corazon, we are together again at last.

Tak: Oh, my love! I thought I would never see your dulce rostro again! *She hugs him*

Desi: *Has a very disgusted face on* Lets agree, once they're back to normal we never do this again, agreed?

*Everyone agrees*

Keef: *Suddenly pops up from... no one knows* Aw! Zim's so happy! I'm so happy now that he's happy!

Purple: *Suddenly blasts him with a lasergun* Phew.

**Ruya: *giggles* WE HAVE A PLAN!**

**Taru: YES! You are actually correct, Ruya! o^v^o After all of this goes on... oh, don't worry, there's a reason we hadn't blown up Desi during all of this. *grins* Zim... you get to blow up Earth again. Except... IN THIS DIMENSION! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ruya: There's a catch!**

**Taru: -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh, yeah, there is. You see, I couldn't figure out a way for all this chaos to take place, what with earth blowing up and all... so the questionairre will briefly be transported to a ship somewhere in outer space while the planet-**

**Ruya: GOES BOOM! *giggles***

**Taru: *sighs dreamily* Ah, yesss... so wonderful... yeah, then he explodes the planet, but then, we will teleport our time-stasis field from this dimension to that one after earth is blown up and use it to make time go backwards, and then earth is fixed again, and your questionairre can be poofed back to your room so that everything is fine! And only the people in the questionairre or reading it will ever know what happened!**

**Ruya: Cause you kinda can't remember getting blown up... shame, otherwise I would've gone there... BUT I'M TAKING PHOTOS! So no problems! Tada!**

**Taru: You've probably been wondering why we've been blowing so many things up this review...**

**Ruya: *snacks on chocolate***

**Taru: Well truth is... I'm horrible to my favorite imaginary characters no matter what. And since I was so happy, I got hyper, and wanted to splode things!**

**Ruya: SO I DID! =D =D =D**

**Taru: It was SO much fun... XP**

Desi: *Pushes a button and everyone gets transported to a ship just outside Earth* Zim, time to blow up the Earth! ...And since I REALLY don't want to move to another dimension, I'll just push my big button again!

Zim: *Kisses Tak's cheek; everyone takes a moment to gag* I volar el mundo para ti, mi unico. *He bushes a button that suddenly blows up Earth; the pretty molten rock looks like fireworks and Zim and Tak hold eachother close... before Desi pulls them apart from nearly puking at the creepy Irkens*

Desi: *Pushes a button and the world is back to normal* Yay! Happy days. *They transport back to Desi's room*

Red: What a shame...

Purple: It looked fun all blown up...

Red: Hey, why couldn't we blow it up?

Purple: I like blowing things up!

Red: He LIKES blowing things up!

Desi: Because the fan wanted him to blow it up... Even if hes acting... not himself, at the moment.

**Ruya: Oo, I'm gonna try some other dares now that stuffz back to normals!**

**Taru: Alright, I'm just gonna go and revel in my bliss... I KNOW! I'm gonna go dance a bunches! Cause I'm so amazing like that~ XD**

**Ruya: Yayz, now den, here's some real cookies, everbody! And a bunch of cases of Snapples. Should be enough to last a couple chapters... *takes one before teleporting everything else away* ...Yep, still enough to last ya... And now, I have a question. How sensitive are yer attenae? Probably very, as you smell and hear from them... at least... I imagine you smell... oo! Another question! What parts do you use for your four senses? Like hearing, taste, smell, sight? I didn't include touch, so THERE, five becomes four! . . . I DIDN'T COUNT WRONG! HONEST!**

Purple: We see from our eyes, duh.

Red: And of course we taste from our tongue. But unlike you humans, we hear and smell from our antennae.

**Taru: Dadadadadada...~ This is funnn! Hey! GIR! I challenge you to a game of Dance Dance Revolution! Everybody else seemed to get a turn, bI/b want one!**

**Ruya: Oo! Me too! A three-way competition!**

**Taru: Well, I guess that's all for now. I'm sure to come up with more questions later and wish that I'd put this in this review, but no worries! Imma DANCEN!**

**Ruya: CARAMELDANCEN!**

**Taru: Nooo, I wanna do that dance! Uh, so, anyways, byes all!**

**-END TRANSMISSION-**

Desi: Alright Gir! Go dance with Taruya-chan! *DDR pops up on the dancefloor*

Gir: Yay! I'm gonna dance!

Desi: What song do you want?

Gir: Witch Doctor! Thats ma favorite!

Desi: *Picks the song and the game begins* Next up is Isrick

**Isrick:**

**Hi again! It's me the amazing Rek!**

**I really don't have any dares in mind so I shall question you (and possibly my sanity).**

**Zim: (Hugs Zim) Hi again! (squeezes, then sets down) Since you came to Earth you and Dib seem to fight a lot, so here's my question. What's the longest you've gone without fighting/tormenting/being just plain cruel to Dib?**

Zim: Your love is eterna, my love. *Holds Tak close*

Desi: *Slaps Zim* SNAP. OUT. OF. **_IT_**!

Zim: *Pretends nothing happened and continues to stare into Tak's eyes*

Desi: *Takes romantic ray and stomps on it with furry*

Lard Nar: Uh... Should we be worried?

Spleenk: *Shrugs*

Dib: Since Zim is busy, I'll answer. I think it was for two weeks when I had the flu really bad and he was afraid of my germs, though he did call me a 'snot-infested Flumberzocz' I wonder what that is...

**Gaz: What started your love of gaming? The fact you can kill with no punishment what-so-ever or is it something else?**

Gaz: Just about how every other kid gets the love of gaming. But it is fun to kill them, even if they aren't real, and I can ignore Dib better.

Red and Purple: How long have you guys known each other?

Purple: Since we were smeets.

Gir: *Pops up on Red's head* You mean when you were babies? *Giggles and smooshes Red's cheeks together*

Red: Uh, yea... I guess.

Desi: Aren't you supposed to be dancing?

Gir: I won!

Desi: I knew you would! *Hugs him*

**Tak: Did you ever know Zim before he ruined your chance at becoming an Invader?**

Tak: I wish I had, he is my un amor verdadero. *Giggles and clings closer to him*

Desi: *Facepalms then bangs her head against the wall over and over and over*

**Gir: Does Zim ever hug you?**

Gir: No, it makes him cranky. *Giggles* But I hugz him anyways!

**Dib: Have you had your first kiss yet?**

Dib: Since this questionaire, yes.

**Mrs. Bitters: Why the heck did you become a teacher?**

*Everyone gets a cold chill before Ms. Bitters suddenly appears*

Ms. Bitters: To make sure you know that your all hopeless and doomed. Your all HORRIBLE! *She slithers away*

Desi: I'll never understand.

**Haha I thought of some dares!**

**Zim: I feel very sorry for making you suffer with Keef so please kill him.**

Desi: *Brings Keef back to life*

Keef: *Runs up to Zim* Heya buddie! I see you have a new friend! I'm so glad your happy, before you looked so sad! I didn't like it!

Zim: *Without looking up from Tak he shoots him*

**Dib: SPREAD THE LOVE! Give your sister a hug**

**So, peace out ya'll**

Dib: ...I'd rather not. I'd like to keep my arms.

Gaz: *Growls*

Desi: Give your sister some love! *Shoves him towards her*

*Dib quickly hugs her; Gaz punches him*

Desi: That went better than expected. Next is necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

***crashes through the roof* HI again! *waves like a manic***

**DESI: I dare you to dress up like a chicken and run around the street yelling "I'm a pretty chicken!" oh,and make chicken noises!**

Desi: Yay! *Gets in chicken suit and runs out the door* I'm a pretty chicken! See me roar! *Makes clucking noises*

Dib: Am I the only sane one here?

Gaz: Who said you were sane?

Dib: *Glares*

**ZIM: I dare you to let DIB paint your face whatever color or pattern he wants!**

Dib: Yes! *Grabs paint and paints 'I'm an alien' and draws alien stuff*

Zim: *Not paying attention once so ever*

**DIB: I dare you to let ZIM paint your face whatever pattern or color he wants!**

Zim: He's quite the ni o cabez n, no? *Laughs and paints hearts and Z+T on his head* For, you, mi salida del sol!

Tak: Oh! Gracias amor! Eres tan incre ble! *She kisses him*

Desi: *Comes back inside* Boy that was fun! *Sees Zim's and Dib's heads* Uh... what did I miss...?

Dib: *Arms crossed; annoyed with the hearts on his head* Just more creepy Zim.

Desi: *Raises an eyebrow at Zim and Tak* Right...

**GAZ: Whats your score on vampire piggy hunter?**

Gaz: 5,769,873,428,375

**GIR: Here's a taco filled with waffles! *gives tacowaffle***

**: I dare you to not say science for the rest of the chapter and,if you do say science you get a very painful electric shock!**

Gir: *Eats in one bite* Yum!

Desi: But what if someone asks him a question? His dare was to say science, meridith, science. How does that work?

*Professor Membrane shrugs*

Desi: Oh well.

**Tallest Red: Here's some snacks! *gives snacks and smiles evilly***

**Tallest Purple: You also get snakes! I-i mean snacks! *smiles and laughs nervously***

*Tallest get snacks and they turn into poisonous snakes. They run away screaming with snakes chasing them*

Desi: *Jumps on the bed* AHHH SNAKES! GET THEM AWAY! *Grabs onto Lard Nar and clutches onto him for dear life*

Lard Nar: _

**Resisty group: What are your guys's weaknesses? Tell me so I can make you suffer later! Oops I wasn't supposed to say that..oh-well!**

Lard Nar: We'll never tell!

Shloonk: Its-

Spleenk: *Covers his hand over his mouth* Shh!

**TAK: You've probably have wanted to do this for a long time so, I dare you to pore water on, throw meat at,and punch ZIM!**

Tak: *Gasps* I could never do that to mi uno y solo!

Desi: You have to! Now do it!

Tak: *Takes water and tries to pour it on Zim but can't and bursts into tears* No, no, I can't!

Desi: *Facepalms* THIS IS DEPRESSING! *Takes water and meat and throws it at Zim* There! Sheesh! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?

Zim: AYEYIYI! *Runs around screaming*

**OK,I'm done now! *gives cookies to DESI* pass those out to everyone,Half of those cookies are poisoned too! Have fun guessing witch one's aren't! BYE! *laughs like a wounded hyena and jumps out of the hole in the roof***

Desi: What is wrong with these people and wanting to poison? *Checks all cookies with a poison devise and throws the poisons away* There you go guys! Final for the day is Hawky or Sparky

**Hawky or Sparky:**

**Hiya Desi and cast! It's me again. Once again, my characters are with me, and this time I brought two more. Ju and Sau. You might remember them being mentioned in my first review. Anyways, here goes.**

**Jas: Ok, Zimmy. I dare you to...hm...shoot Gaz with a lazer. Not sure what this'll do...but I've heard anger management didn't go well.**

Zim: I will shoot for mi corazon. *Tries to shoot Gaz with the lazer, it just turns into peanut butter* Senor Gir, what did I tell you about touching my armas?

Gir: I dunno what a armas is! *Giggles*

Zim: Aye... *Facepalms*

Tak: *Giggles and takes his hand* Don't worry about the poco androide.

*Zim nods*

**Han: You brought me back here again? Ugh..inferior human scum...**

**Me: What did you say about me?**

**Han: *mutters* nothing... *louder* So, Dib. How do you think you would feel if Zim took over the planet and you died? Huh? Whatever, cya peeps. *Vanishes again***

Dib: Like a total failure.

**LIZ: GIRRYKINZ! (Me: 0.o') I WANT YOU TO MAKE WAFFLES, AND CUPCAKES, AND TACOS, AND MEXICAN FOOD! THEN WE CAN HAVE A MEXICAN PARTAH!**

Gir: YAY! MEXICAN! *Flies out the room to bake food and comes back an hour later* PARTAY TIME!

Tak: A fiesta!

Desi: *Eats a taco* Nice.

Purple: I don't want a taco! I want nachos!

Desi: Too bad! *Stuffs taco in his mouth*

**Mar: Someone please kill Tak. She's annoying me with her strange voice patterns. I don't care if you bring her back. I just want someone to kill her.**

Tak: Me ayudan!

Zim: Voy a guardar mi amor! *Takes out peanut butter weapon and guards her*

Desi: Zim, we'll bring her back to life!

Zim: No!

Desi: *Pushes him aside; shoots Tak with death gun then puts her in RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC*

Tak: *Clutches onto Zim* Mi heroe!

Desi: Weirdos.

**Sniper: Gaz...WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HUH? Why are you angry, and gothic and creepy? What caused this? *runs away screaming***

Gaz: Humanity is stupid, why should I care about them?

Desi: I know exactly how you feel. But you could at least pretend.

Gaz: Why?

Desi: *Shrugs* Ehh... I don't know.

**Ju: Can Desi blow up Red? I'd like that.**

**Sau: Can Desi also blow up Purple while she's at it? Thanks.**

**Me: You guys are so cruel...**

**Sau: You imagined us this way. Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it.**

**Me: *glares* Fine...**

Red: We already did blow up!

Desi: I have no problem making you explode again!

Purple: Isn't one time enough for a chapter?

Desi: Nope! *Pushes a button and Red and Purple blow up; she throws them into the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC*

Purple: This stinks.

**Me: Now I have a question. Who think's I'm annoying?**

**Hawky/Sparky/Zombie out. PEACE!**

Red: I think your annoying.

Gaz: Your all annoying.

Desi: Wheres Zim?

Zim: *Holding Tak's hand* Quieres casarte conmigo mi sol hermoso?

Tak: Si! Te quiero, Zim!

Desi: Seriously! What are they saying?

Computer: *On Google translate* He just asked her to marry him.

Desi: Oh no he didn't. *Rolls her sleeves up and starts walking towards Zim; Zim starts to look a little nervous*

*Dib gets infront of the video camera to block the scene; you can hear Zim screaming and a chainsaw in the background*

Dib: Uh... we're going to end this episode now... Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Zim: I did WHAT?

Desi: *Nods*

Tak: *Grabs Zim by the collar* You little defect... Touch me ever again and I WILL destroy you!

Zim: Like Zim would ever want to.

Tak: *Growls* Mimi! Attack him!

Mimi: *Salutes and goes after Zim with a jackhammer*

Zim: No! No! AHHHH!

Desi: Ahh, the natural order has been restored. *Smiles and sips orange juice until Gir steals it* Hey!

Gir: *Giggles* Why do they call oranges oranges but don't call grapes purple?

Purple: They should call them purple! Purple is an awesome name!

Red: Red is better.

Purple: Nu uh!

Red: Uh huh!

Purple: Nu uh!

*They keep on fighting*

Desi: Time for the reviews, first up is Demonic lil Angel

**Demonic lil Angel:**

***Appears in a puff of black fire* HOLA! *throws quesadillas at everyone's faces***

**Replace Tak's arms with machine guns**

Zim: WHAT? But she'll kill me for sure!

Tak: Brilliant.

Desi: Sorry Zim. *Pushes button and Tak gets machine guns as arms*

Tak: Time for some fun. *Aims a gun at Zim and Zim runs for his life*

Zim: Don't hurt Zim! *Continues running*

*Desi pushes a button that stops Tak*

Tak: HEY!

Desi: I know you really want to kill him, but blast something else! We need him for the next dare!

Tak: *Grumbles* Fine.

**Zim, you are now tallest for five minutes. DO YOUR WORST!**

Tallest: What?

Zim: *Does his famous evil laugh*

Desi: *Starts clock* Ok Zim, your Tallest!

Zim: YES! *Calls up armada* Go invade Planet Shlundle! ...I don't care if your not prepared yet! DO AS ZIM SAYS! *Hangs up* YOU! *Points to Red* Get me some nachos.

Red: *Growls and hands him nachos*

Zim: YOU! *Points to Lard Nar* Go build a statue of my superity!

Lard Nar: *Growls and leaves to build statue*

Zim: *Gets call from Armada* Yes...? ...EXCELENT! Name the planet after me, ZIM! *Hangs up*

Desi: ...That was fast.

Zim: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Five minutes of Zimmyness later; the whole city is covered in statues with all the humans as his slaves and Zim is on a very tall throne with a little crown on his head ^.^*

Desi: Times up!

*Zim growls and everything goes back to normal*

**Gaz, skate down a mountain using the alien of your choice as the board.**

Gaz: I'll take you. You look like a good sledboard. *Smirks and takes Shloonk*

*Desi pushes a button and Gaz is put on Mt Everest and she slides down it on Shloonk*

Shloonk: WEE! This is fun! *A rock hits his face* AHHH!

**How long will Zim last in a fight with Chuck Norris?**

Zim: Who is this Chuck Norris? TELL ZIM!

Desi: *Pushes button and Chuck Norris appears... only hes not old* Thats Chuck Norris.

*Zim suddenly tries to pounce on him but Chuck Norris kicks him to China without even touching him*

Desi: Cool! *Pushes a button and Chuck Norris disappears and Zim comes back wearing a chinese hat and a really annoyed look on his face*

Desi: How was China?

*Zim grumbles and sits down moodily*

**Give Gir his own piggy with a rocket launcher shooting from the snout.**

*Desi gives it to Gir*

Gir: Yay! *Starts playing with it*

**turn Zim human, I've always wanted to see that. (FYI, anyone laughs, you get turned into a goldfish)**

**Finally, MONKEY ATTACK!**

**I will haunt you next chapter, byez!~ :D**

Zim: ZIM WILL NOT BECOME A PITIFUL EARTH CREATURE!

Desi: *Pushes button* Too late.

Zim: (Now human) *Starts screaming and running around everywhere*

Desi: Aww hes human!

Dib: Wow...

Desi: Next up is foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**liz: AWWW CLOE WENT ON HER VACATION TO MALIBU WITHOUT ME**

**kim: afraid so**

**liz: meh i still have kathy**

*** a farm girl walks in the room***

**kathy: hey ya'll hows it goin LIZ YOUR AN ALIEN**

**liz: *face palm* YES KATHY I AM**

**kathy: WELL GOLLY I DIDN'T KNOW**

**liz: uhhhhg lets just get this over with**

**DARES**

**gir: i want you to sell your waffles that you make i bet everyone will buy atleast one**

Gir: Got some right here! *Holds up plate of his MOST FAMOUS WAFFLES EVER*

Desi: OH MY GOSH I'LL BUY A HUNDRED! *Throws money at him and takes waffles*

Gir: YAY I'M RICH!

Desi: Yep!

**liz: yep only one dare lol i can't think right now**

**kathy: I GOT ONE**

**liz: go for it**

**gaz: be nice to you brother for.. ABOUT 3 CHAPTERS (if it last that long)**

**liz: ooo good one kathy**

**kathy: PSHH I COULD DARE WHEN I WAS 2 YEARS OLD**

Gaz: Fine. As long as he doesn't bug me we'll be fine.

**girl: * blast in the room with blood red eyes* I WANT TO GIVE ONE**

**liz: your still mad at gir arn't you**

**girl: HELL YEAH**

**gir(once again): BURN BURN UNTIL YOU DIE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**liz: wow thats harsh**

**girl: I DON'T CARE I WAS HEART BROKEN FOR 6 WEEKS**

**liz: it's true**

Desi: How is that possible? The questionaire has only been going on for like a week...

Gir: Ok! *Sets himself on fire and runs around screaming from the fire* YAY! IT BUUUURRRRNNSSS!

Desi: DON'T CATCH ANYTHING ON FIRE!

**NOW TIME FOR QUESTIONS**

**zim: OK WHAT THE HECK WHY DID YOU ASK TAK TO MARRY YOU WHY**

**kim: aww is someone jelous**

**liz: NO IM NOT I JUST HATE THAT COUPLE IT'S ALL ABOU GaZr**

**kim: meh i'll beleve it this time**

**liz:**

*Zims still running and screaming like a maniac; Desi catches him in mid-run*

Desi: Stop screaming and endure it.

Zim: WHY WOULD ZIM WANT TO ENDURE IT?

Desi: *Eye twitches* Just answer the question.

Zim: Zim was under a spell. A HORRIBLE EVIL SPELL THAT THIS FILTHY HYOOOMAN CAST ON ME! *Points at Desi dramatically*

Desi: For the record I smashed the devise and will never use it again. ITS EVIL!

Zim: Yes it is.

**kim: thats alot of disspare**

**desi: what did you do to tak**

**kim: I HOPE IT WAS BLOODY**

**kathy: i don't i actually like tak**

**liz: WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU**

**kathy: because im the one that helpedc you from drowning in that swimmin pool last summer**

Desi: You mean at the end of the chapter? Nothing, I was torturing Zim.

Dib: Why didn't you do anything to Tak as well?

Desi: Who could BLAME her? I know if Zim proposed to me I wouldn't even think about saying no.

Dib: ...

**liz: oh yeah LAST QUESTION**

**gir: why didn't you pick girl anyway was she to girly or what**

**kim: it's because she doesn't like toco's**

**girl: SHUTUP GRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAH * takles her ***

**liz: KIM GIRL STOP YOUR GOING TO BREAK THE CA-**

*** all you see is static from the broken camera***

Gir: *In a bucket of water; cooling down* Who?

Desi: Don't you remember? You had to pick between Girl or Kim and you picked Kim, why'd you pick her and not Girl?

Gir: I dunno.

Desi: Of course you don't. *Sighs* Next up is Isrick

**Isrick:**

**Well it is me, again! With some dares and questions.**

**Zim: (pokes) Have a poke war with Dib**

Zim: *Pokes Dib* Hehe... This is fun!

Dib: Hey! Quit that! *Pokes him back and they get into a pokefight*

**Red/Purple: Where hats made of Meat for the rest of the chapter**

Red: But they'll burn us!

Desi: Quit whining and wear! *Shoves meat hats on their heads*

*You can hear the sizzling...*

Tallest: AHHHH THE PAIN! *Runs around like maniacs*

**Dib: Burn all your paranormal books**

Dib: *Still in pokewar* Take that, spaceboy! *Pokes Zim more*

Zim: RAHH! I'll get you Dib-Filth! *Pokes Dib more*

Desi: I'll do it for him! *Grabs all his paranormal books and burns them*

Dib: *Suddenly notices and stops poke-war* HEY! My paranormal books!

Zim: *Smacks Dib to the ground* HAHAHA! I won, filthy dirt-child!

Dib: *Glares at him*

**Gaz: draw another little piggy**

Gaz: *Grabs paper and crayons and starts drawing*

**Tak: Wear a big pink dress**

Tak: Never!

Desi: *Shoves it too her* Yes, now go put it on!

Tak: *Grumbles* Fine. *Leaves and comes back wearing the dress*

Desi: Aww! You look pretty!

Tak: Whatever.

**Gir: (Hugs) I loves you! Draw a self portrait of yourself dancing**

Gir: I'mma draw! *Grabs paper and steals some of Gaz's crayons*

Gaz: Give those back, now!

Gir: *Giggles insanely and starts drawing*

Gaz: I'm trying to draw a piggy! *You can see fire around her*

Desi: Heh... heh... Next is LALALALALALAND

**LALALALALALAND:**

**Okay.**

**Uh.**

**Well.**

**I only have one amazing dare.**

**RED AND PURPLE!**

**Have you ever tried pie?**

Purple: Uh... no.

Desi: ARE YOU SERIOUS? Gir! Bake some pie!

Gir: Okie dokie! *Suddenly pops a pumpkin pie from his head* Hereya go!

Desi: *Gives them pie* Eat.

Red: I don't think so.

Desi: Eat now.

Red: Ok, ok.

Gir: I finished myself! *Shows Desi his picture of himself*

Desi: Aw, how cute! Gaz, have you drawn yours yet?

Gaz: Yea, so?

Desi: Nothing. Next up is Hawky or Sparky

**Hawky or Sparky:**

**Heya Desi, IZ cast. The (annoying) Hawky/Sparky/Zombie is back!**

**Me: Red, you can't think I'm annoying! *hugglez Red* You're mah favorite Tallest. Not that Purple isn't cool too...**

**Jas: *sigh* Let's get on with this, shall we? Zimmy...I dare you to say 'Earth rocks, and Dib is the most awesomest person I have ever met.' when ever the name of any of your co-cast members, (even Desi) are mentioned.**

**Me: But I already did one where he had to say 'I like michaganese potatos...'**

**Jas: Too bad!**

Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOO...! *Says all dramatically*

Desi: Sorry, Zim, you have to.

Dib: *All smug* Yea, ZIM, you have to!

Zim: *Growls and tries to strangle Dib but Desi stops him*

**Han: Great...back again...next time I'm hiding in Antartcia...where the penguins are...**

**Me: Now I know where you're gonna hide. Fail...**

**Han: I'll hide somewhere else then...*to IZ cast and Desi* Where you think I should hide. There. My question. *poofs***

**Me:...that was unproductive...**

Purple: You should hide at Planet FoodCortia, we're always losing people there!

Desi: ...Wait, if we tell you where to hide, and everyone sees this chapter, won't everyone know your hiding spot...?

Dib: She has a point.

**Liz: *Attacks Red this time* *sits on his head* HAI RED! I WANNA POKE YOUR EYEBALL! *pokes Red's eye* I WANNA POKE EVERYBODEH"S EYEBALLS! *Jumps on everyone's head, poking their eyes* WHEEEEE! Uh...GIRRYKINZ! I WANNA HAVE A JAMACIN PARTAH! YOU HAVE TO SPEAK IN A JAMACIN ACCENT THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER, MON!**

Desi: *Grabs VOICE-CHANGER and gives Gir a Jamaican accent*

Gir: Thanks, mon!

Desi: You're very welcome. ^.^

**Jas: *Grabs Liz and deactivates her* Phew...ok...she's off...for about five minutes. Hurry up guys.**

**Mar: Dib-monkey...what do you think of I and my other figments of Hawky's imagination? Are we annyoing? What? Oh, and it cannot be a collective answer.**

**Me: Why'd you ask that?**

**Mar: It needed to be asked. They thought you were annoying. I wanted to know about us.**

**Me: *sigh* Fair enough...**

Zim: Earth rocks and Dib is the most awesomest person I have ever met. *Falls on the floor like he just died*

Dib: No, not really.

**Sniper: Tak, why are you so mean? Just because Zim ruined your chance of being an invader doesn't mean you have to hate him for life! Some dude burned half my face off, and I don't go around shoving barbacue meat in his face or anything!**

**Jas: You got half your face burned off?**

**Me: It's true. Ju burnt his face off.**

**Ju: I don't remember that...**

**Me: Remember when your new cannnon accidently fired by itself...?**

**Ju...oh yeah...that was not a good day...moving on.**

Zim: Earth rocks and Dib is the most awesomest person I have ever met. *Clasps his heart like he just had a heart attack*

Tak: Yes, it does. I should of been an invader! Not some worthless defect!

Zim: *Waves his hand dismissively* Yes, Yes, whatever.

*Tak growls and clenches her fists*

**Sau: Tallest Red... I can't think of anything to ask you. Here's some meat. Purple, I dare you to duct tape it to his face for two chapters.**

**Ju: And Purple, I can't think of anything to ask you either. So here's some more meat. Red, I dare you to duct tape it to his face for two chapters as well.**

Red: I won't duct tape meat on your head if you don't duct tape meat to mine.

Purple: Too bad, I wanna tape it! *Tapes meat to his head*

Red: Oh you- *Tapes meat to his head* Ha!

Purple: *Grumbles and his eye twitches as the meat sears through his skin; same with Red*

**Me: And Gaz, we haven't forgoten about you. I'm giving you unending bottles of barbacue sauce, water, and waffle syrup. Have fun and do damage. Because I know you can with those things.**

**Me: (again) And anyone that I didn't specifcally name that's there, you have to stand on your heads for the rest of the chapter. yeah...I'm evil...(not really...I just wasn't feeling evil today. But just wait for tomorrow everyone...*Laughs evily***

**Hawky/Sparky/Zombie out.**

Zim: Earth rocks and Dib is the most awesomest person I have ever met. *Purposely dumps water on himself*

Desi: What are you doing?

Zim: My DIGNITY! GONE!

Gaz: *Slightly smiles and douses everyone with the liquids*

Shloonk: I'm all sticky!

Purple: Ek! Its so disgusting!

Zim: *Still sizzling* Oh the pain!

Dib: *Has BBQ stuck in his scythe hair* Great...

Sizz-Lorr: My spatula is stuck to my head from the syrup!

Gaz: *Snickering*

Desi: *Trying to reach BBQ sauce off her elbow with her tongue* Next is PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

***stares at screen in shock* But... But... Zim and Tak... What the... No! NOOO! *bursts into tears***

**(Ten mintues later)**

***sniffles* You guys have ruined me, you know that? I am actively AGAINST ZaTr, on the grounds that THEY WOULD NOT WORK TOGETHER. And I'm not just saying that because I like DaTr. *sighs* Desi, your dare is to NEVER USE THAT ROMANTICAL RAY THINGY EVER AGAIN.**

Desi: Don't worry, I have already destroyed it. I hate the couple as well.

Tak: Then WHY did you do it?

Desi: You would of never been romantic on your own, I already tried having you guys go on a date on your own and it failed miserably.

**And I'm dissapointed that Membrane didn't say "Science, Meredith! Science!" once through the whole thing... So... Uh... NOW YOUR DARE IS TO BREAK INTO MY FRIEND FUN GHOUL'S HOUSE AND STEAL HER PHONE... And drop it into a lake.**

Desi: Nobody freakin' asked a question! I'm ashamed of all you! *Sniffs and points dramatically at the camera then turns happy again* Not really. :)

Professor Membrane: Ha! Your funny. Alright, I'll help you out.

Desi: Great, here's a map to her house!

Membrane: *Takes it and goes to her house, gets the phone and drops it in the lake* There we go! For SCIENCE! *Comes back*

**Gaz, your dare is to go emo for a chapter. You don't have to cut your wrists, but you do have to put on a ton of eye-liner and cry about everything... And you can't play your Gameslave. Emos don't play videogames. That's just crazy talk.**

Gaz: I. Guess. So. *Crosses her arms*

Desi: I'll get my eyeliner. *Leaves and comes back. She puts it on Gaz*

Gaz: *Growls*

Desi: No more acting mean, cry instead.

Gaz: What a sign of weakness.

Desi: I agree. *Takes her Game Slave 2 away* No video games.

Gaz: *Eye twitches; she clenches her fists*

Desi: No fury, cry instead.

Gaz: Then I just won't get mad at all. *Smirks*

Desi: No smiling either! Emos don't smile.

**Annnnnd where in the heck is Dwicky? Bring him on! I have some questions for him!**

Desi: I NEED DWICKY!

*Dwicky suddenly crashes through the ceiling*

Dwicky: Whoa? Whats going on here?

Desi: Your in my questionaire!

Dib: You! Why'd you leave with my video camers?

*Dwicky shrugs* HEY! Do I smell pie?

Desi: Why yes, yes you do. *Turns to the Tallest* Hey, did you like the pie?

Purple: It's accually kinda good...

Red: Could of been better though.

**Okay, Dwicky, how does it feel to have people constantly pairing you with Dib? I, for one, am deeply disturbed by it.**

Dwicky: Huh? What are they talking about...?

Dib: *Facepalms* They have me paired with HIM as well? It's one thing to be paired with your enemy, its another to be paired with your counselor!

Desi: *Whispers into Dwicky's ear what it is and he gets a completely disgusted look on his face*

Dwicky: Dib was my student, hes a mere child at that!

Desi: I think everyone can agree here that its disturbing then.

**Annnnnd Lard Nar... Your dare is to read a DaLNr fanfic all the way through. DaLNr stands for "Dib and Lard Nar romance", by the way. I'm sorry! I love you an' all, but I have a reputation of hurting the people I love...**

**BYE!**

**~Party Poison**

Dib: OH. COME. ON! Is EVERYONE pairing me up with everything in sight now?

Lard Nar: Why do I have to watch it?

Desi: It was part of the dare. *Shoves him to the computer* Computer, get a DaLNR story on there.

Lard Nar: *Nervously sits down and starts reading*

Desi: Next up The Girinator

**The Girinator:**

**I dare Dib to eat zita. No spices. No artificial flavoring. Just stick her in a pot, boil her up, and chow down.**

Dib: Thats just disturbing.

Desi: Yea... Sorry, no eating people. Instead, lets watch Gir eat this duck whole! Take it away, Gir!

*Gir sits on a table with a quacking duck in his hands desprately trying to get free. Gir eats him.*

**I dare Gir to sleep on Zim's head.**

**I dare Mimi and Gir to create a SIR unit named Fib. NO HELP FROM ANYONE ELSE.**

**~Girinator...**

Desi: *Hands SIR unit parts to Gir and Mimi* There you go!

*Two hours later they're done building*

Gir: *Hands SIR to Desi* Finished! Ain't he cute?

Desi: *Stares at a SIR unit with the legs in the arm holes and arms in the leg holes and basically everythings all out of place; oh and he doesn't work either* How... sweet?

Gir: *Yawns and climbs on Zim's head and sleeps*

Zim: *Eye twitches*

Lard Nar: *Done reading a really long story of DaLNR* Oh it was horrible! So horrible! *Passes out*

Desi: Um... Next up is tritops1...

**tritops1:**

**Ok! I have spent a full day of my life to read this! And now I want to torture someone :D**

**Dib: you must read jthm. NAO. And then give a review of it. And your thoughts on the rumor that you and Johnny are the same person.**

Dib: I've heard of that... alright I guess.

Desi: *Sits Dib in the desk chair and types on the computer to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac* There you go, read a few comics or so, see if you like it. Though I highy doubt you would.

Dib: *Raises an eyebrow and begins reading*

*Half an hour later*

Dib: That was really... sickening. *Eye twitches* That guy tore his legs right apart! WHILE HE WAS STILL ALIVE! Then stuck a knife right. through. his. HEAD. And to top it all off he drained the blood and painted his wall! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?

Desi: Aye! Your talking about a character that was created by the same character who created YOU.

Dib: Me?

Desi: Yes.

Dib: Wow!

Desi: And now, what do you feel about how people think you guys are the same person?

Dib: No way! I could never become as insane as him and kill everyone! Thats just crazy!

Gaz: You're crazy too.

Dib: Thats different! Everyone THINKS I'm crazy, when I'm accually sane. HE ACCUALLY IS CRAZY!

Zim: And besides, your head is too big for that pathetic human to be you! *Snickers*

Dib: *Glares*

**Shloonktapooxius: you get a taco cupcake.**

**Zim: (you better be normal! :C) the two stupid aliens from abducted have to come and fuse Dib to your head.**

Shloonk: Yes! A taco cupcake! Taco cupcakes are awesome.

Desi: Yo guys! Get those dumb aliens from Abducted in here!

*The aliens crash through the wall*

BAlien: What are we doing here? *Sees Zim* Hey! It's the human!

GALIEN: Lets fuse him to this juice! *Shows juice she was previously drinking*

BAlien: Would you forget the juice already?

Dib: Hey! You abducted me once! You thought I was a weasel!

BAlien: Hey! It's the weasel!

Dib: *Facepalms*

Desi: Alright... whatever you aliens are... Fuse the human and the weasel together!

Zim and Dib: *At the same time* I AM NOT A HUMAN/WEASEL!

*Aliens grab Zim and Dib and duct tape them together*

BAlien: Oh excellent work.

GAlien: Let's fuse them to the juice now!

Desi: *Pushes them aside* Sorry, no juice fusion.

Gaz: ok I don't want to die but I'm feelin daring. You have to read every m rated Zagr fanfic. But if you do I'll give you $10,000 for video games.

Gaz: Fine. *Leaves to go on the computer*

**Red and purple: hehe...Imma be evil with you. You have to commit 3 acts of rapr.**

**Desi: *gives you a refriderator full of snapple***

**YAY!**

Desi: *Bascs in the Snapple glory* Thank you!

Tallest: WHAT?

Purple: Thats just not right!

Red: Not right at all!

Purple: DESI! Do something!

Zim: Earth rocks and Dib is the most awesomest person I have ever met... BUT I HATE HIM SO MUCH!

Desi: *Hugging the fridge; not paying attention at all*

Red: *Pushes the fridge out the window; Desi's lip quivers*

Desi: My... my snapple... NOOOOOO!

Red: I'm not kissing him!

Purple: I'm not kissing him either! I'm not gay no matter how much people think I am!

Desi: I do agree with you. I don't like making straights into ...well not straights. That just gets changes who they are. I won't do it

Tak: HEY! But you made me and Zim kiss plenty of times without any problem!

Zim: Zim does not like the filthy germs!

Desi: That was different, you guys are m/f.

Zim: Zim thinks if we had to, then they should too.

Desi: *Eye twitches* Fine.

*Zim smiles smugly*

Red: I'M NOT KISSING HIM! I won't become gay!

Desi: I got it! They said you have to commit three acts of RaPR, but they didn't say exactly what, so I'll choose! Hold hands, hug, and uh... kiss the hand. There! PROBLEM SOLVED AND I DON'T HAVE TO GET OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE! YAY! *Jumps around all happily*

Purple: Thats... better. I guess.

Red: Yea...

Desi: Well go on! Do it!

*The Tallest scrunch their faces up and hold hands for a few moments, then hug, then-*

Desi: WAIT! *Turns around so her back's to them* Ok go.

*Red kisses Purple's hand then start gagging afterwards*

Desi: ...Is it over yet...?

Dib: *Also has disgusted face* Yes.

Desi: *Turns back around* Good! Next up is necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

***jumps in through a hole in the wall*HI! I hope you liked the experimental snake cookies my tallest!**

**ZIM: I dare you to kiss DESI!**

Zim: NEVER! Zim is still scrubbing the germs off of HER! *Points to Tak*

Tak: Why you little- *She attacks them; Desi rolls her eyes and pull them both apart*

Desi: Zim, if you don't kiss me, and do it happily, I will make you do more horrible things with Tak.

Zim: *Gulps and kisses her quickly before running away screaming*

Desi: *Shrugs* Oh well.

**DIB: I dare you to let ZIM do horrible test on you!**

Zim: *Stops running and screaming* YES!

Dib: What?

Desi: You can do one test, Zim. AND NOTHING WITH THE ORGANS! I haven't gotten my ORGAN-REPLACER in the mail yet.

Dib: HA!

Zim: *Growls* Fine. I'll have to do horrible tests on his skin instead.

Dib: Wait, what?

*Zim erupts in evil laughter and drags a scared Dib away to another room*

**GAZ: I dare you to jump into a crowd of 10,000 GAZ fanboys! Oh,and they have rabies!**

Desi: Is Gaz still reading her story?

*Red shrugs*

Desi: *Sighs wearily and goes to the computer where Gaz is* So...? Hows the story...?

Gaz: Horrible.

Desi: We need you to jump into a crowd of fanboys.

Gaz: Better than this junk. *Gets up and jumps out the window*

GFanboy 1: Look its Gaz! Your so hot!

GFanboy 2: Lets go back to my place!

Gaz: *Gets out waffle syrup* Stand back and be quiet.

GFanboys: Yes ma'am...

Dib: *Running away from Zim (his skin is completely burnt)* SHE SAID ONE TEST!

Zim: *Chasing Dib with a I don't care what you filthy humans say! I AM ZIIIM!

Dib: *Hides behind Desi* Tell him!

Desi: Zim, stop it!

Zim: BUT HE-

Desi: I don't care!

Zim: *Growls*

**TAK: well,you didn't get to pore water on,throw meat at,and punch ZIM the last chapter,(because of a really gross and horribly disgusting romantic ray gun DESI shot you with) and i know you really want to so, you can do that stuff to ZIM this chapter!(hopefully)**

Tak: *Eye twitches; turns to Desi* I really hate you right now.

Desi: I'm sorry! I am!

Tak: *Rolls her eyes; grabs a glass water and smiles.* Oh Zim, where are you? *Says in sing-song way*

Zim: AHHH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! *Tries to hide but Tak grabs him and throws water in his face* AHHH IT BURNS! IT BURRRRRNS!

Tak: *Laughing and kicks him in his squeedily-spooch*

Zim: OW! Why do you hurt Zim?

Tak: Because I can. *Throws meat at him and sits down satisfied* Thats for the last chapter!

Zim: *Growls; his skin sizzles*

**Tallest red&Tallest Purple: I don't really have any dares for you two so,here's some donuts and a-lot of other snack items! I can't really remember if i did anything to them...**

**Professor Membrane: I dare you to try to tame a crowd of 100 crazed fangirls!**

Purple: Yum! *Gobbles donuts down*

Red: Ah, its good to have snacks back. *Eats chips*

Desi: Ooh! Wheres Professor Membrane? HEY! Guess what I learned! Membrane means A thin, pliable layer of tissue covering surfaces or separating or connecting regions, structures, or organs of an animal or a plant! I'm so smart. *Looks proud*

Dib: Right...

Desi: *Finds Membrane making supertoast* I said no supertoast! *Groans and drags him to a bunch of Membrane fangirls*

MFangirl 1: OMG ITS PROFESSOR MEMBRANE!

MFangirl 2: HES SO TALL!

MFangirl 3: AND DREAMY!

Membrane: *Chuckles* Ah, yes I am.

*All fans are cheering and trying to attack him*

Membrane: Stand back! *Uses superpowers and everyone stands back*

Desi: *Clapping* WOO! Go Professor Membrane!

Gaz: *Comes back from the fanboys with an empty bottle of waffle syrup*

Dib: What did you do to those boys?

Gaz: *Shrugs* They bothered me, I did something about it.

Dib: *Facepalms*

**GIR: Try to beat GAZ at vampire piggy hunter!**

**the Resisty group: I can't think of anything so,here's a brand new spaceship!**

**Thats all! BYE! *Jumps through the hole in the wall***

Shloonk: Wow!

Spleenk: Its amazing!

Gir: IMMA BEAT GAZZY, MON!

Gaz: *Growls* Your not touching my game.

Gir: Please, mon? I GOTTA BEAT YOU!

Gaz: No, you'll ruin it!

Gir: *Lip quivers and tears start falling*

Gaz: Fine. *Hands it to him*

Gir: YAY! *Takes it and starts playing*

Gaz: You'll never beat me though.

Desi: Next up ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

**I think I blushed a few times... CUTE! ZATR FOREVER! And all the Anti ZATR who LURVE ZAGR AND DATR and are against me for my opinion can suck it, bitch! Well they could suck it if I had one...**

**Onto the the dares...**

**Dib: About last time... The Human Centipede is gross because of the fact it's based on a disturbing situations... I had a typo**

**I meant to say that your paranormal studies AREN'T complete bullshit.*Gives you a book on how to be a excorsist and stuff* And we all know Zim is an alien. We just don't give. I dare you to give us your review on DATR and ZAGR...**

Dib: Haven't I already given a review on ZaGR?

Desi: Yes. So you will only give your review on DaTR.

Dib: I would never date the enemy. End of discussion.

Desi: Aw, don't be so cruel! What if instead of Zim coming to Earth, it was Tak, and instead of her destroying it, she found out it was beautiful and wanted to save it, and then what if she got captured by your dad? Would you save her?

Dib: *Raises an eyebrow* What are you talking about?

Desi: I don't know.

Dib: Okay then...

**Zim: *Puffs in a cloud of smoke next to him and clutches his face with my long beautiful nails* How is my delicious alien? Come here and give me some love, sugar, sweetheart, babe... *Hugs him and stuff* I hope you enjoyed my last visit and dare ;D Of course you did! IT WAS ZATR. But you gotta admit. Zatr probably gave a new way to look at Tak. But let's deal with some real stuff babe. *Gives you a real ray gun with no peanut butter, but nuclear fused peanut butter* I dare you to have a one on one fight with Dib in basket ball**

Zim: HA! The Dib-monkey would surely lose.

*A basketball court suddenly pops in Desi's room*

Desi: *Hands Zim a basketball* We'll see about that.

*They go on the court; Desi is the referee*

Dib: Your going down alien scum.

Zim: Not on my time device.

Desi: You mean a watch...?

Zim: Yes.

Red: I bet four thousand monies that big headed kid wins.

Purple: Hey, no fair! You KNOW Zim will lose!

Red: Exactly.

*Purple glares*

*Desi blows the whistle and the game starts; the game ends and Dib wins with 36 and Zim 35*

Desi: That was the best basketball game ever.

Lard Nar: I liked the part when the giant chipmunk crashed down and shot a basket!

Desi: Yes that was pretty awesome.

Dib: HA! I won Zim! Score one for the human race!

Zim: *Crosses arms* I merely let the Dib-worm win.

Dib: Yea right, you have such a large ego I know thats not possible.

**Gaz: How is my favorite goth girl? Onto stuff... What do you prefer? ZATR or ZAGR? And thanks for the song. Totally fits you!**

Gaz: ZaTR, I don't want him bugging me.

Dib: Good! Because you're never to date him!

Gaz: *Glares and crosses her arms* On second thought, he doesn't bug me one bit. *Smirks at Dib*

Dib: Your just loving this.

Gaz: Yes, I am.

***Gives you a game slave 20000* Please rap Romans Revenge with Dib. Enjoy.**

Gaz: *Raises an eyebrow* Fine, only because I got a game to play while that little robot is using mine.

Gir: *Pushes buttons* NOOO! My piggy died! ...Yay! 5,000 points!

Gaz: *Drags Dib on the dancefloor and hands him a mic* Hurry this up, I wanna play my game.

Desi: For the record I hate rap. *Starts song*

Gaz:

I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin  
So far ahead, these bums is lagging  
See me in that new thing, bums is gagging  
I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon  
Look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzing  
So f-ck I look like getting back to a has-been  
Yeah, I said it, has-been Hang it up, flatscreen, haha, plasma  
Hey Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine  
I got bars, sentencing I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt  
And I'll kick that hoe, punt Forced trauma, blunt  
You play the back, bitch, I'm in the front You need a job, this ain't cutting it  
Nicki Minaj is who you ain't f-cking with  
You li'l brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock  
I am a movie, camera block You outta work, I know it's tough  
But enough is enough

Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Dib:

I ain't into S and M, but my whip's off the chain  
A little drop of candy paint drips off the frame  
Twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain  
An eraser for a head, f-cking pencil for a frame  
You don't like it then peel off bitch  
Every last woman on Earth I'll kill off  
And I still wouldn't f-ck you, slut  
So wipe the smile on your grill off  
I swear to God I'll piss a Happy Meal off  
Get the wheels turning, spin a wheel off  
Snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod  
Quit hollering "Why, God?"  
He ain't got sh-t to do with it  
Bygones will never be bygones  
So won't be finished swallowing my wad  
I ain't finished blowing it, nice bra  
Hope it'll fit a tough titty, bitch Life's hard, I swear to God  
Life is a dumb blonde white broad with fake tits and a bad dye job  
Who just spit in my f-cking face and called me a f-cking tightwad  
So finally I broke down and bought her an iPod And caught her stealing my music  
So I tied her arms and legs to the bed Set up the camera and pissed twice on her  
Look, two pees and a tripod!  
The moral to the story is, life's treating you like dry sod?  
Kick it back in its face, my God It's Shady and Nicki Minaj, you might find the sight quite odd  
But don't ask why, bitch (ask why not)

The wo-world is my punchin' bag and  
If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots  
Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me  
Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it

Like a, rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
You fell off, off, they musta bumped your wagon  
You musta went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end  
I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic

Gaz:

(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for putting you bitches on?  
Is it my fault that all of you bitches gone?  
Shoulda sent a thank you note, you little ho  
Now I'ma wrap your coffin with a bow  
"N-N-N-Nicki, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot"  
Word, that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot?  
Well, bitch, if you ain't sh-tting, then get off the pot  
Got some n-ggas out in Brooklyn that'll off your top  
I-I-I-I hear them mumbling, I hear the cackling  
I got 'em scared, shook, panicking  
Overseas, church, Vatican  
You at a stand, still, mannequin  
You wanna sleep on me? Overnight?  
I'm the motherf-cking boss, overwrite  
And when I pull up, vroom, motorbike  
Now all my n-ggas gettin' bucked, overbite  
I see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's Raggedy-ass, holes in your knee-highs  
I call the play, now do you see why?  
These bitches calling me Manning, Eli (Manning, Eli!)  
Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-Manning, Eli These bitches calling me (Manning, Eli)

Dib:

A-a-a-a-all you little faggots can suck it, no homo  
But I'ma stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets  
And I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend  
Yeah, look who's back again, bitch Keep acting as if you have the same passion I have  
Yeah right, still hungry, my ass  
You ass-dicks had gastric bypass  
Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass  
And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (eyelash!)  
go take a flying leap of faith off a f-cking balcony  
'Fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly ass  
You know what time it is, so why ask?  
Slim Shady and Nicki's World's clashing  
It's high class meets white trash

Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Dib:

Roman, Roman!  
Stop it, stop it!  
You've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad!  
You and this boy Slim Shady!  
What's going on? they'll lock you away!  
They'll put you in a jail cell!  
I promise! take your mother's warning, Roman  
Pleaaaaase, back to bed, run along!  
Let's go! Come on!  
Wash your mouth out with soap, boys

***A beaver crashes through the wall and eats the mics, then exits through the wall***

*Everyones eyes twitch*

Desi: *Gives Gaz her new Game Slave*

Gaz: *Growls and starts playing*

**Tak: Nice! Although, the spanish romance I didn't really know what to say. I hope you liked the dress. It costs too much. Did ZATR give a newer better way to look at Zim? I hope so. I dare you to sing F*cking Perfect by P!NK *Gives a hug and gives you a plasma screen TV***

**Tallest: WTF is up with your race and hate? Seriously. Love makes the world go round. But it can't, since there ain't no on your planet and everyone looks like a white trash. There is no lurve on your planet unlike Earth, ZATR can't happen... And by the way, HAHAHAHAHA OUR PLANET AND YOURS DOESN'T *Sticks out tongue***

Red: Yes... Thats very nice and all but...

Purple: We don't care!

*They burst out laughing*

Tak: No, it didn't. It just made my hatred toward him grow stronger.

Desi: *Hands a new mic* Go sing, this song is AMAZING!

Tak: Fine. Like I have a choice anyways. *Gets on the dancefloor*

Desi: WAIT! *Gets on dancefloor really quick and puts a fez on her head; giggles and gets down and puts in P!nk CD*

Tak:

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around...

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than f**ckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing You're f**ckin' perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons see you do the same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than f**ckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing You're f**ckin' perfect to me

The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, f**ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're f**ckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing You're f**cking perfect  
To me

***A crack in the stage opens up and the mic hops in, then the crack closes up***

Desi: *Clapping really loud while everyone else looks annoyed* WOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN!

Tak: Never. *Stomps off stage and sits down*

Desi: Next up is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**Ruya: HALLO! I made Taru read alla reviews! Cause I didn't wanna! And she HAD to because if she didn't, then we wouldn't know whether or not other reviewers poofed some characters away... otherwise, we'd TOTALLY make it random.**

**Taru: Done. Kays... Can I start this time?**

**Ruya: NO!**

**Taru: ...**

**Ruya: I start by... ummm...**

**Taru: Make Zim and Tak do any dares or answer any questions that they were unable to do so sufficiently due to the romance ray. Which, by the way, was awesome. I wanna see Zim and Tak make a fool of themselves again... spanish style... it was really funny. Too bad it's a kind of a once in a lifetime chance...**

Desi: Sorry, if anyone wants to redo their question or dare for them again they can, but I'm not going to redo it otherwise. *Grips Dib's collar dramatically* Its just to hard!

Dib: *Raises an eyebrow* Could you let go of my shirt...?

**Ruya: HEY! *scowls* It was supposed to be ME first!**

**Taru: Too bad. *nonchalant* OH! I know! Why not let our little Zimmy-kins-**

**Ruya: -you know that sounds so unenthusiastic and... strange... when you say it.**

**Taru: *continues unfazed* -and Tak suffer what poor Desi had to go through... make them watch whatever they did last chapter when they were under the spell. *grins* And don't let them physically abuse themselves until the replay is done, please! Thank you! Oh, why don't we have EVERYONE watch that again! Yeah.**

Zim: Eh?

Desi: *Hooks up video on the giant tv* There you guys go! Watch and be tortured. *Smiles evily*

*It re-shows Zim and Tak being all romantic and spanish; the video ends*

Zim: OH THAT WAS HORRIBLE!

Tak: I WOULD NEVER MARRY HIM!

Zim: I WOULD NEVER ASK TO ENGAGE IN SUCH FILTH WITH HER!

*They start attacking eachother*

Desi: *Laying in a chair with a snapple in hand* Ah, now this is exactly how things should be.

**Ruya: ...COOL! You know that you two will never be able to live that ray-spell moment down ever, don't you? We'll always hold it to you two... ALWAYS! BUAHAHAHAHA! Ziiiiimy... HOW WUZ YER DATE? *whispers loudly* I lurve teasing dem!**

Zim: *Tak is yanking on his antennae and a foot on his back; he's in alot of pain* It was retched just like she is!

Tak: Oh you little- *Squishes her foot harder in his spine and you can hear it cracking and stuff*

Zim: OH MY SPINE! LET ZIM GO BEFORE I UNLEASH MY HORRIBLE DOOM!

Tak: Some doom. *Rolls eyes and yanks on his antennae harder and shoves him aside*

**Taru: *munching on snack* Hmmm... *looks thoughtful, then beams* You know... I think that the entire cast and crew will be deprived of snacks for a couple of chapters.**

**Ruya: ... Huh? NOOO! I WANT MY SNACKS I WANT- wait, didn't we do this already?**

**Taru: Yeah, but I kinda want to see what would happen if the cast banded up and mobbed us... but I think that'd only happen if I said something outrageous, like seven chapters or something. *sigh***

Desi: *Taking all the snacks away and locking them up* You heard them, no snacks for a few chapters.

Purple: *Takes Desi's Snapple away*

Desi: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!

Red: Didn't you hear? Cast and _crew_.

Desi: Snapple isn't a snack! Its a drink!

Red: I think this counts, don't you, Pur?

*Purple nods; smiling*

Desi: *Glares* Give it back if you want to live.

Red: If you haven't noticed I tower you quite a bit and I highly doubt you have any demonic powers like the little human over there. *Points to Gaz*

Desi: *Pouts lip* But... But... But... But...

*Red and Purple laugh and take away all her snapple*

Desi: *Lip quivers* My Snapple...

**Ruya: GIR! I won! Yay!**

**Taru: *looks over at Ruya, confused* Nooo... GIR won.**

**Ruya: DID NOT! *stamps foot* I DID! I had fun, so I WON!**

**Taru: ... GIR still won.**

**Ruya: ...grrr... I won.**

**Taru: *calmly* Yes.**

**Ruya: Good. *huffs, then repeats herself more loudly* CAUSE I DID WIN. YA KNOW.**

**Taru: Yes. I'm sure you did. *munches on twinky* Hm... I was sure I had thought of something...**

**Ruya: NO I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T FORGET!**

**Taru: ?**

**Ruya: I DIDN'T!**

**Taru: I know! *does some unintelligible stuff on the computer, then beams a program down* Heyyy... Zim. You know that you're EXILED to earth, BANISHED. Not assigned. Hurr hurr, you see, there's this funny thing... about your Tallest. Red? Pur? I know you're not being eaten by rabid monkeys or- wait, *takes a note: TALLESTS EATEN BY RABID MONKEYS*, being pulled apart by fangirls. *points at reviews* Ruya knows.**

**Ruya: *giggles, then stops, frowns* TARU! You aren't allowed to say that! It'll... it'll...**

**Taru: Yes, I know, it's the TRUTH. Whatever. That thing I just sent you... it's a collection of proof. Scenes of the Tallests not liking you, transmissions from both sides, including the Tallests reaction after transmissions you send them ends... etc. etc.. *smiles* BUT OF COURSE after watching these, just because you're naive little Zimmehpie, you'll STILL trust your leaders, call it a bunch of editted hogwash, and not even cast a single doubting thought.**

**Ruya: ...Yeah, we don't have anything to worry about.**

Zim: Silly humans, you are quite wrong. My Tallest think I am amazing!

Red: *Crosses arms; sarcastic* Yea, of course we do.

Zim: *TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS* Yes, yes! I know I am amazing! SO AMAZING! *Erupts in evil laughter and the Tallest just roll their eyes*

Dib: Wait a second... You mean Zim's not a threat? He's really not going to destroy the Earth and the Armada really isn't coming?

Purple: No. Although Zim caused so much destruction on our planet without even trying, you may want to still watch him.

Dib: THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!

Desi: *Sniffs* M-my... My Snapple... ITS ALL GONE! *Bursts into sobs*

Computer: Uploading transmissions and video feed of the Tallest.

*The tv shows many scenes of the Tallest making fun of and laughing at Zim; Zim just yawns and the video ends*

Zim: Stupid humans, do you really think Zim is that gullible?

*Red facepalms*

Dib: Man, Zim, at least I know when I'm hated. Your just stupid.

Zim: ZIM IS NOT STUPID! *Attacks Dib and they start fighting*

**Taru: Red and Purple-**

**Ruya: TALLEST Red and TALLEST Purple, Taru!**

**Taru: ...riiiiight... um, sorry, but rabid monkeys will have to rip you apart now. Sorry. *sounding as insincere as possible without even sounding as though she's lying. quite the feat***

Purple: Wait what?

*Suddenly rabid monkeys come out from nowhere and attack the Tallest; they run around screaming with their arms flailing*

**Ruya: *sips tea* Hm... everyone down there! Hold a giant tea party!**

**Taru: *sips iced tea* And... after that, just because I'm curious, Desi has to go on a date with Sizz Lorr. And everyone gets to watch. Just 'cause. *shrugs***

**Ruya: Why is it people are always dared on dates?**

**Taru: *sighs* Why must I even have to EXPLAIN this? It should be obvious that the most effective torture is often forced couplings. Take the acts of RAPR someone ordered, for example. *gestures at screen* You see? Powerful.**

**Ruya: OH YES, OH WISE ONE! THIS UNWORTHY ONE HAS BEEN ENLIGHTENED, DUE TO YOUR INFORMING WORDS OF WISDOM AND GRACE!**

**Taru: *raises and eyebrow, otherwise being as apathetic as possible* What did grace have to do with it?**

**Ruya: *pouts* YER NO fun! Why is it you only do stuff when torturing people?**

**Taru: *eyes glisten* Ah... the joys that come from hearing one's favorite character scream is incomparable...**

**Ruya: Yer weird.**

**Taru: *abruptly stops reminiscenting* I'm not weird. I'm extraordinary, I shine like the sun. I'm a star. I am -**

**Ruya: - ZIIIIIIM! *holds fists up in air***

**Taru: - ... Tar...u... that... was not what I was going to say.**

**Ruya: It was what I wuz gonna say! =D**

Sizz-Lorr: I never signed up for this you know.

Desi: My Snapple is gone! The world has ended!

Dib: *Shakes her* Snap out of it! Gosh!

Desi: *Gets out of Snapple trance* Huh? Oh... Yea... TIME FOR TEA! *Giggles and sets up giant tea party with tea and cookies and cupcakes and waffles* YAY!

*Everyone grumbles and sits down*

Desi: First rule of tea party, always hold your pinkys out. *Holds her pinky out and shows them* See?

Purple: *Throws monkeys off him and out the window* I only have two fingers as it is! And now you expect me to hold everything with one?

Desi: Yes.

Zim: ZIM SHALL RULE THIS TEA! *Holds cup and juts his pinky out* SUCCESS!

Desi: Quite indeed.

*Minimoose sits in a seat and looks like a stuffed moose*

Gir: I like tea!

Desi: I don't. *Suddenly tosses her tea in the trash and takes out punch* Much better!

Gir: YAY! *Chugs it all down*

Desi: Hey! Manners! Use your pinky!

Gir: *Looks at his mitten hand; shrugs and juts his thumb out instead*

*They have their little teaparty; its over now*

Gaz: Time for your date. *Snickers*

Desi: *Shrugs and grabs Sizz-Lorr* Come on buddy, we got a dare to do!

Tak: *Puts a camera on Desi* We have to watch you, remember?

Desi: Oh yea, ok then. *They leave*

*Tak turns the tv on and it shows them going to dinner where a lobster attacks them, then walking to the park where they fight off a giant weenie monster, and then watch the sunset; they come back home*

Dib: That wasn't romantic at all...

Desi: *Sits down* I don't live for romance. *Sticks tongue out* Besides it was fun! DIDN'T YOU SEE ME FIGHT OFF THAT LOBSTER? I mean it just flew off the plate and attacked!

Purple: Right... How odd.

Desi: I know right? ^.^

Sizz-Lorr: O.o That was horrible.

**Taru: Sigh. Zim, I want you to go two chapters without saying your name. And when anyone else speaks to you, they have to speak to or about you in third person.**

**Ruya: Just to be cruel... ZIM! Wot's Zim's name? XD XD XD**

**Taru: T.T Ruya... v that's BRILLIANT! He can't answer that! Oh what fun this is~**

**Ruya: Dib! You must speak in third person! Constantly!**

**Taru: ...Good idea! Why restrict the punishment to only refer to Zim? Resisty and all Irkens must speak in third person as well- discluding Zim, as he already has his thing going...**

**Ruya: Well! *steals one of Taru's snacks* Nice seeing ya! Oh...**

**Taru: Remembered, did you? *explains to screen* We might not have time tomorrow to review, and we're kinda bummed out on -possibly- missing a chapter. We were hoping to review each and every one... *sighs wistfully***

**Ruya: Yeah... Well! *yanks on Taru's hair***

**Taru: *yelps* AAI!**

**Ruya: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! *jumps away***

**Taru: *fumes* You... are... DOOMED... I don't care if you ARE me...**

**Ruya: *uncaring* I can't scare me! Hahaha, too bad though. I should be.**

**Taru: *eyetwitch***

**-END TRANSMISSION-**

Zim: I am- uhh... I mean... I am Gir! Yep, Gir is me.

Desi: *Facepalms* You could of just said 'I am me.'

Zim: Eh? Oh, oh well.

Desi: *Trying to not laugh* Hey, Dib? What's your favorite color? And say it in a complete sentence.

Dib: *Rolls his eyes; monotone* Dib's favorite color is blue.

Desi: THAT WAS EPIC! I'm just saying!

Dib: Whatever.

Tak: I have to do it too...?

Desi: Yes... And HEY! You said 'I!'

Tak: Tak has to do it too?

Desi: Yep. Next up is TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**HELLO!**

**I gots questions and dares once more!]**

**Zim and Dib: I am not really sure if I am a fangirl for Dib or Zim(yes I know my name is Invader Zim fangirl, but it's for the show) so I dare each of you to do a debate on why I should be your fangirl.**

Zim: You should be my fan because I am amazing!

Dib: No Zim's not! Zim is banished to Earth and being disguised as a skin-diseased fifth grader with no ears!

Zim: SILENCE!

Dib: You should be Dib's fan because I study ghosts and aliens!

Zim: And you have a ginormous head!

Dib: HEY! My head's not big!

*They continue to argue*

Desi: *Eating popcorn with Gir and watching them* This is awesome.

Gir: Dey funny when dey fight, eh mon?

Zim: *Still fighting* You're just a big head full of pigsmell!

Dib: Well Zim is just a stupid green skinned murderer trying to destroy Dib's planet!

Zim: Your point being?

Dib: *Bangs his head against the wall*

**Zim Question: What type of dog did you choose when you were choosing GIR's disguise?**

Zim: *Turns from Dib* Oh thats easy! It was a beagle!

Desi: *Looks at him as if he just said he was a girl* That doesn't make any sense.

**Dib Dare: I know something you don't... why don't you ask Dr. Membrane who your mom is?(While Dr. Membrane is there, you must know that you MUST tell him the truth)**

Desi: Accually that would be setting the natural balance of the universe off if that happened so I can't do it.

Dib: What is she talking about?

Desi: *Says in singsong* Nothing...

Dib: Okay...?

Desi: Besides I'm sure what would of happened would be NOTHING compared to what Jhonen would of had happened. He is a genius after all.

Zim: Eh? WHO IS THIS POWERFUL GENIUS?

Desi: Your creator! *Says all dramatically*

Zim: *Bursts out laughing then calms down several minutes later* No seriously. TELL ZI- Uhh... I MEAN ME!

Desi: *Rolls eyes*

**Gaz: (Even though I don't want a second funeral) I dare you to act like you are in love with ZIM(Zim has to pretend he is in love with Gaz!) FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Zim: I will never!

Desi: *Sniffs* Its just not the same when hes not speaking in third person! *Starts fake bawling* OH THE HUMANITY!

Gaz: *Growls* Why should I?

Desi: *Turns back to normal in a millisecond* How about Bloaty's pizza? Haven't had that since we started this questionaire have ya?

Gaz: *Crosses her arms* I guess.

Desi: Awesome! How about you, Zim?

Zim: NEVER! NEEEEVVVVERRRRRR!

Desi: *Puts rubberband around his wrist* I'm going to pluck it everytime your not being romantic towards her.

Zim: *Laughs* Such primitive device, it could ne-

*Desi plucks it*

Zim: AHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Desi: To show you how harmful it can be. Now go on, Romeo. *Shoves him towards Gaz*

Zim: Who is this Romeo you speak of? I am not Romeo! I AM GIR!

Gir: *Pops his head out of the stereo* Yes, master?

Zim: Nothing, Gir, go back to whatever. *Waves his hand dismissivly*

Gaz: *Rolls eyes and takes a deep breath then opens her eyes from their squint* Zim... *Says in singsong; she walks over to him acting a little seductive and curls her finger around his antenna* Your so hot.

*Everyone looks at her with their mouths open agape; Zim yelps*

Dib: Gaz? What are you doing?

Gaz: *Turns back to normal for a minute* Look, I want my pizza. I haven't had it since this stupid thing started, and all the pizza they have in this world is 'Mazzio.' I want my pizza.

Dib: I'll buy you two hundred boxes of Bloaty's if you stop! Just don't do this!

Gaz: *Shrugs* Fine. *Dib lets out a deep breath and Gaz sits down; she turns back to Desi* You still owe me pizza though.

Desi: *Nods and rushes to the phone before she gets angry*

**Tallest: I dare you to go around whatever city you are in singing Taylor Swift's Love Story!**

Red: Singing, again?

Purple: I think its kinda fun.

Red: Why are we singing a romance song again?

Desi: *Comes back and sees the dare* That'd be so awesome to see! *Grabs protable stereo and hands it to them with CD* There ya go! Have fun!

*The Tallest go outside and start walking down the street and presses play*

Tallest:

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

***People start looking outside on whats going on***

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

***People start yelling 'boo' and 'your crazy'***

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

***People start yelling 'are you gay?'***

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

***The Tallest throw down the stereo and it bursts into flames and catches fire on a tree, which catches fire on a house; they trudge back inside***

Purple: NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!

Red: That was humiliating.

Purple: WHY ARE WE GETTING TREATED WITH SO MUCH DISRESPECT? WE'RE THE TALLEST!

Desi: Calm down, sheesh.

Purple: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! *Steam rises from his head*

Red: Quick, get him some donuts!

Desi: Bu-

*Zim hands Red donuts and he feeds them to Purple*

Red: Heres your comfort food.

Purple: *Calming down* Mmmm... Its jelly filled.

Desi: Um... Nevermind... O.o

Gir: I dare you to clone yourself and give me your clone!

Gir: YAY! This gonna be fun!

Desi: Aww! *Grabs cloning chamber and Gir hops in; it makes a Gir clone*

Gir clone: Gir, reporting for duty.

Gir: HEY THATS MY NAME!

Gir clone: MINE TOO!

*Gir giggles insanely and his clone follows*

Desi: This is too much Gir to handle. *Takes clone and puts it in the Floating Talking Box* Take this to TheInvaderZimFangirl.

Floating Talking Box: Okay! *Floats away*

Lard Nar: THE WORLD CAN'T HANDLE TWO OF THEM!

Desi: I think it can. :)

**Mini Moose: Kiss... Mimi?**

Minimoose: Squeek!

*Mimi shakes her head and crosses her arms*

Minimoose: Squeek?

*Mimi's eyes light up and Minimoose kisses her cheek*

Desi: Ahh, innocent love, ain't it sweet? *Picks up her kitty and hugs him*

Desi's cat (Rascal): Meow.

Desi: AW! I love you too!

Dib: Are you some kind of a cat lady or something?

Desi: For your information I'm not allowed to have a dog. So I have Rascal and Daniel.

*Mimi gets into her cat costume and her and Rascal run off to play with eachother*

**Lard Nar: I dare you to love the Tallest for a day!(No, not gay love, as a friend)**

Lard Nar: I'll get along with them, but I won't become their friends.

Desi: Thats all they ask. *Pats his back* Next up is metasgirl

**metasgirl:**

**Hello Irken and Human World! I feel so honored. Again. Pft.**

**Anyways.**

**1) Where's Miyuki? I know she's dead but can you bring her in? She's so cool. ^o^**

**2) Hm. Uh. Well. Dib. I honestly dont think your head is big. Its only a slightly bit bigger than average... Hehe. :P**

Dib: That doesn't make any sense!

Desi: Sorry I can't bring back anyone who is meant to be dead. If Miyuki came the world would fall out of order!

*Gaz is eating pizza*

Tak: How?

Desi: She would become Tallest again and I love THESE Tallest! *Hugs Red and Purple; squeezing the life out of their squeedily-spooches*

Purple: CAN'T. BREATHE!

Red: *Trying to gasp for breath*

Desi: *Still hugging them to death* Final is YouDon'tNeedToKnow. Thank goodness, this chapter is seriously long!

**YouDon'tNeedToKnow:**

**HIYA THERE!**

**I DARE ZIM TO TAKE OFF HIS PAK FOR 9 MINUTES AND 59 SECONDS! HE ALSO HAS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!(AFTER TAKING OFF THE PAK OF COURSE)**

Zim: No! Not my PAK!

Desi: *Takes PAK off and Zim yelps*

Zim: GIVE ME MY PAK BACK!

Desi: I will... in nine minutes.

Zim: *Panicking* Is it time yet?

Desi: No.

Zim: Is it time yet?

Desi: No.

Zim: Is it time yet?

Desi: NO! Shut up!

Zim: ...Is it time yet?

*Nine more minutes of that later*

Desi: *Looking at watch* 9... 8... 7...

Zim: I demand my PAK!

Desi: 5... 4... 3... 2... *Puts his PAK back on him*

Zim: *Jumps in the air* VICTORY! VICTORY FOR Z- Eh... GIR! YES!

Desi: Right... Time to go on your date! *Shoves a tux on him and gives him flowers* Hereya go!

Zim: *Grumbles and leaves*

Desi: Time to end the chapter, its way too long! I'm going to die just knowing it exsists so long! *Takes hold of the camera and shakes it* ITS SO FREAKIN' LONG! *Goes back to normal* We'll tell you how Zim's date went in the next chapter. Well see ya! *Waves and makes Dib wave too for some odd reason*


	9. Chapter 9

Desi: I GOT GIR FLIPFLOPS AT HOT TOPIC TODAY! They look so cute! See? *Shows off Gir flipflops on her feet*

Gir: THATS ME!

Desi: Yes it is. Time for reviews! First one up is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**Taru: You know... I'm surprised. We're the first ones to review, Ruya.**

**Ruya: I KNOW! It's so amazing! And what's even more amazing, WE DIDN'T MISS A CHAPTER! WOOT! Because, like, the chapter was updated late, we get to review!**

**Taru: *monotone, though smiling* Yippee!**

**Ruya: *ecstatically* YAY! Okies, to get us started, I want to know something, just a questions to ask the general cast and crew down there- what do you think it'd take to convince Professor Membrane that aliens are real? To convince the general populace that Dib isn't crazy? That aliens exist?**

**Taru: *smirks* I'll give my answer. When doom is rained upon them by the aliens, and if the invasion would end, everybody would pretend that it was a bad dream and stop believing that same moment.**

Desi: In my defense... The last chapter was really long. So there! *Sticks tongue out*

Zim: Just proves how dumb your race is, Dib-monkey. Dumb... LIKE A MOOSE! *Says all dramatically*

Dib: I resent that! They're just... not... able... oh forget it, they ARE dumb! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! COME ON PEOPLE! HES RIGHT THERE! *Gestures to an undisguised Zim* AND LOOK! Theres more of them! *Gestures to the Tallest and the Resisty* And then theres an alien that looks like a baby... which I still don't get.

Shnooky: We don't look like you! You look like us!

Dib: Right... whatever.

**Ruya: *grins* Desi! That was an awesome date you had with Sizz Lorr! Hey, who said going on various activities with people had to be romantic? It's just a generally misunderstood term!**

Desi: *Shrugs* I just hate romantic things. I'd rather play videogames all day with my boyfriend than being all kissyface with him.

**Taru: Hm... *thoughtful, then teleports a ray-gun looking thing down* Although you did promise not to use THAT ray gun before, it didn't say anything about future ones. Desi, use it on Zim to make him all lovey to you like he had to Tak, and go on a date with him.**

**Ruya: *laughs* Zim's going on lot's a dates with lots of people, in' he?**

*Zim tries running but Desi grabs him*

Desi: Hmm... I guess I could... but only for a date, then I'm switching him off. THAT RAY IS EVIL! *Points at it dramatically*

Dib: Seriously? After all that horror your doing it again?

Desi: Yes... But this time I'm not making him spanish for my benefit.

Zim: No! Don't do it! *Tries struggling out of her grip*

Desi: *Zaps him with the ray*

Zim: *His little pupils almost seem to shape into hearts* Lovepig! *He suddenly hugs her tightly and rubs his cheek against hers*

Desi: O.o Your creeping me out.

Zim: *Looks around at everyone and hisses at them* ZIM'S LOVEPIG! NOT YOURS!

*Everyone (very creeped out) takes a step back*

Zim: Ah, my lovepig! *Turns back to Desi and kisses her cheek*

Desi: Ok this is kinda nice. ^.^

*Zim grabs her hand and drags her out the door for their date*

Red: That was...

Purple: Terrifying!

**Taru: Yes... yes he is... GIR! ... ... ... Hug Minimoose.**

**Ruya: CAUSE DEY'RE BOTH SO CUTE!**

**Taru: I couldn't think of anything else for them when I'd blurted GIR's name out. *sigh* Stupid obsessive compulsing self...**

**Ruya: Huh? Obsessive compulsive?**

**Taru: Hm? Oh, yeah, it's a disorder we have. As well as ADHD. You got more of that than I did.**

**Ruya: Cookies! *says it like she'd been saying Okies earlier***

Gir: Minimoose! *Giggles insanely and hugs him*

Minimoose: Squeek!

**Taru: Let's do an experiment, shall we? I want to see if it's possible to render water harmless for Irkens if it's a certain way.**

**Ruya: EXPERIMENT! Each Irken will drink... or attempt to... these substances. By the way, each substance will have three samples, one hot, one luke-warm, one cold.**

**LIQUIDS:**

**Water**

**Tea (of various kinds, like Black, White, Mint, etc.)**

**Coffee**

**Hot-chocolate mix (ewwww... luke-warm hot chocolate!)**

**Milk**

**Strawberry Milk**

**Chocolate Milk**

**Cherry Juice**

**Pomegranate Juice**

**Orange Juice**

**Apple Juice**

**Grape Juice**

**Lemonade**

**Poop Soda**

**Grape Soda**

**Orange Soda**

**Coca Cola**

**Pepsi**

**Rootbeer**

**Ginger Ale**

**Sprite**

**7 up**

**Lemon-Lime Soda**

**Any other sodas you'd like to add**

**Seltzer (carbonated water)**

**Snapple (of various flavors)**

**Berry Teas (in case they need specifying)**

**Gatorade (of different kinds)**

**Spit (how gross is that? But it must be conducted.)**

**Anything Else I'd Forgotten**

**Ruya: ...AND THAT'S THE EXPERIMENT! Professor Membrane and Dib can operate it, like record observations and such. Anyone can retrieve the materials. Oh, and don't worry about the Snack Fast! This is an EXPERIMENT, so it doesn't count!**

**Taru: ...it does count if the characters start pulling their own 'experiments'. We're just figuring out if anything 'neutralizes' the water. ...**

**Ruya: PORK COW ICECREAM!**

**Taru: ... Hm, I'm betting that the drinks with more sugar will be better for the Irkens, since they love salty snacks and sweets so much.**

**Ruya: I BET ON STRAWBERRY MILK! Cause I luuuurves it!**

Dib: I've always wanted to experiment on aliens! *Grabs his dad's hand* Dad! We gotta do experiments!

Membrane: *Chuckles* Alright son, I'll join you in this game you're all playing.

Dib: Its not a- oh forget it.

*They take out the selected drinks and make Zim, Tak, Sizz-Lorr, and the Tallest drink them in all the different temperatures and everything. All the Irkens burn and sizzle on all the different drinks and temperatures except for the cherry juice for some odd reason*

Dib: This is inspiringing!

Membrane: Inspiring for REAL SCIENCE?

Dib: No, to experiment more on aliens!

Membrane: *Facepalms and shakes his head* My poor poor insane son...

**Taru: Hey, Dib. Sing "The Candy Man" for us.**

**Ruya: Anybody join in! It's a chorus song. *starts humming***

Dib: Um... Ok I guess? *Gets on the dancefloor and grabs a mic; Tak puts the CD in and the music starts*

Dib:

Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it in dew  
Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two?  
The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good  
Who can take a rainbow  
Wrap it is a sigh  
Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie?  
The candyman?  
The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good  
Willy Wonka makes  
Everything he bakes  
Satisfying and delicious  
Talk about your childhood wishes  
You can even eat the dishes  
Who can take tomorrow  
Dip it in a dream  
Separate the sorrow  
And collect up all the cream?  
The candyman  
Willy Wonka can  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good And the world tastes good cause the candyman thinks it should

***The song ends, the mic turns into candy and rats run onto the stage and eat it, then run away***

Purple: I like the other candyman song better!

Red: What other candyman song?

Purple: The one by Aqua. They have a video of us with that song on Youtube!

Red: How do you know that?

Purple: ...I watch Youtube sometimes...

Red: *Facepalms*

Dib: Thats... Wow...

**Taru: And after that... Gaz and Desi and Tak and Red and Purple and Sizz Lorr and Ms. Bitters sing one hundred rounds of "Row Row Row Your Boat". After that, the same people have to sing the same number of rounds of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".**

**Ruya: THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! =D**

Purple: Looks like we'll have to cut Desi and Zim's date short. *Snickers*

Gaz: *Rolls her eyes* I'll get her. *She leaves and comes back with Desi in one hand and Zim in love in the other; she drags them both in the room*

Desi: A dare?

Dib: Yes, we need you.

Desi: Cool!

Zim: I have claimed you as my mate! Be my mate! *Hugs her like a little kid*

Desi: *Sarcastic* Of course you have. *Pushes button and hes back to normal*

Zim: What happened?

Desi: YAY! Your back! *Hugs him*

Zim: AHH! GET YOUR FILTHY HUMAN GERMS AWAY FROM ME! *Pushes her away*

Desi: Ahh, much better. Lets do the dare! Get over here everyone!

*Gaz, Tak, Tallest, and Sizz-Lorr come on the dancefloor*

Desi: We need Ms Bitters... Is-

*Ms Bitters suddenly appears*

Ms. Bitters: Your a horrible child. *She slithers onto the dancefloor*

Desi: For your information I'm not a child.

*Everyone starts singing horribly and miserably; they end*

Desi: Ninety nine more times to go!

*They groan and sing again and again and again and again. Basically it takes hours until they finally sing it one hundred times*

Purple: CAN WE STOP NOW?

Desi: Sorry, now we gotta sing twinkle twinkle little star!

*Everyone groans miserable and they start singing; Desi is just enjoying singing and sings happily. Gir even joins in eventually; screeching all the way and making the time even more miserable*

Desi: That was fun!

Red: WHY DID WE DO THAT?

**Taru: I like the Be Tallest for a While theme, sooo... Gaz gets to be Tallest for a chapter. *smiles* Happy Impending Doom II, universe...**

**Ruya: When's Operation Impending Doom III coming out?**

**Taru: When an idiot messes up the Impending Doom again, like Zim did for Operation Impending Doom I.**

**Ruya: OHHHHohhhh... I still want the third one to come out.**

**Taru: . . . Desi? Would something that forced the Irken Empire to change its plans from Operation Impending Doom II to Operation Impending Doom III be too universe-killing/destroy-the-very-fabric-of-time-ing? *smiles sneakily***

**Ruya: Oo! Can we explode something?**

**Taru: *sighs dreamily* Ah, that all depends, and until it's independent, don't count on it, little self.**

Gaz: I don't want to be Tallest.

Desi: But you get total domination! I thought that would be something you liked.

Gaz: *Shrugs* Too much work.

Desi: You get slaves though!

Gaz: *Raises an eyebrow* Dib, go get me a soda.

Dib: Out of everyone, you make ME get you a soda?

Gaz: Yes, now go!

Dib: *Grumbles and leaves*

Desi: Oh and yes Impending Doom III would be universe killing so instead we're gonna watch Gir destroy a minicity made out of legos and call that Impending Doom III! ^.^

*Everyone builds a city of legos so it looks that Gir is a giant compared to the city*

Desi: Take it away, Gir!

Gir: IMMA MONSTER! YAY! *Makes dino noises as he smashes through the city and tears everything up*

Desi: That. Was. Epic.

**Ruya: *pokes***

**Taru: ... what was that for?**

**Ruya: *pokes, giggles and jumps away* EVERYBODY DOWN THERE! HAVE A GIANT POKE WAR! Hey, do you know what the La Tomatina festival is? It's this festival in Mexico, where the town has a giant food fight! With TRUCKLOADS of tomatoes! So much, that the street ends of PILED with tomatoes! Sooo... hold a La Tomatina in the city where that is, and also inside that room you guys are holding the questionairre!**

**Taru: That sounds like fun. *pokes Ruya***

**Ruya: Merp. *nods head* Oh, it WILL be. Poke. *pokes***

**Taru: *frowns, and pokes again* Well... that's it, for now. Except... Shnooky, no one's asked you anything. Hey, how did you get smart again? Didn't Zim make you as dumb as an infant that episode?**

**Ruya: TEEHEEHEEHEE! He just DID! Byez all! *pokes Taru, then turns, picks up grand piano, and throws it at camera***

**Taru: *yawns indifferently***

***CRASH-!**

**-END TRANSMISSION-**

Shnooky: Before I was suddenly picked up and thrown in here, the strange creature in the sky made me smart again.

Desi: I'M GOING TO COMBINE THE POKE WAR WITH THE TOMATOE WAR! WOO! *Gets a bag of tomatoes with an endless supply* EVERYONE GO CRAZY!

*Everyone suddenly starts poking eachother and grabbing tomatoes and throwing them at eachother. Soon it becomes a great big tomatoe filled mess with everyone desprately trying to poke eachother. Oh and all the Irkens are sizzling with pain from the tomatoes*

Dib: *Throws more tomatoes at Zim and laughs as he runs around screaming*

Zim: OHH THE PAIN! THE HORRIBLE PAIN! AHHHH!

Dib: This is too easy!

Lard Nar: *Throws a tomato at Purple* SURRENDER TO THE RESISTY!

Red: *Throws tomatoes back at the Resisty gang along with Purple* NEVER!

Gir: *Flies around on his jetpacks around everyone and poking them* POKE POKE POKEY! *Giggles insanely*

Zim: *Poking Tak*

Tak: OW! Quit poking me you idiotic fool! *Throws a tomato at him*

Shloonk: *Getting poked at and tomatoes thrown at him* I don't have any arms!

*The war continues for some time until it dies out*

Desi: This place is a mess. *Sighs and pulls tomato out of her hair* Next is Hawky or Sparky

**Hawky or Sparky:**

**Hiya! I'm back! And now, each review, I'm going to hug each of the characters in alphabetical order! Starting with...Desi...I think!**

**Me: *hugglez Desi* Ok. I get the first question this time-**

**Jas: I have a question for Zim and a dare for Tak. Zimmy, how did you create that engery blob that ate Miyuki and Spork in Operation Impending Doom one? I want one. And Tak. I dare you go on a date with my friend Han here. No protesting.**

Red and Purple: YOU ATE TALLEST MIYUKI AND TALLEST SPORK?

Zim: Eh? Of course not! Stupid humans, they never know what they're talking about! *Laughs nervously*

Dib: *Mouth agape* ...You killed two of your leaders?

Zim: YOU LIE! *Points dramatically*

Purple: *Whispers to Red* Its only a matter of time until we're killed too.

Desi: Aww your going on a date!

Tak: Wait, what? No way!

Desi: Yes way. *Whistles and a limo comes; she shoves her in* Have fun!

*The limo drives off*

**Me: Why does Taky have to go on a date with Hannykinz? At least he's irken, but he doesn't like girls!**

**Han: Yeah...wait a minute...Hawky?**

**Me: Wait! Not to mean that he's gay...ugh...that didn't come out right *Hides in a corner* Wait! Again! *Comes back* Jas! You cut me off! That was rude...anyways. Dibby. Have you seen Paranormal Activities One or Two? I've heard they're really scarey. (How ever you spell that). One girl in my art class was talking about it and she goes,**

**"It was the scarriest movie I've ever seen! I'm gonna watch it again tonight at 3:33" And I was like, why are you watching it again if it was scary? Anywho...Dib. *hands movies* Go watch these. If you already have, WATCH THEM AGAIN!**

Dib: No, I haven't.

Desi: We should all watch! *Shoves DVD in the player and grabs lots of popcorn*

*They all watch both movies; it ends*

Desi: *Hugging onto Lard Nar for comfort*

Lard Nar: The movie's over now, you can stop gripping me.

Desi: No. *Tightens her grip*

Zim: *Thinks he hears something; jumps on Red's head* AHHH! ITS HERE! NOOOOO!

Red: Zim?

Zim: Yes, my Tallest?

Red: GET OFF ME!

Zim: BUT THE DEMON! THE HORRIBLE DEMON! *Grips Red's head tighter*

Gaz: Whiner.

Dib: I've never come across any of that in my paranormal studies, I better look into it!

Desi: *Still hugging onto Lard Nar* Its just a movie, none of it is real.

Dib: You don't know that!

Desi: ...

**Han: Well...since Jas made Tak go on a date with me...ZIM! Go on a date with Jas. No resisting.**

**Jas: Hey...that's not fair!**

**Han: Why not?**

**Jas and Han: *argue***

**Me: *Gibbs slap them* Shut up! Jas. Go on your date.**

Zim: NEVER!

Desi: Hey, that reminds me. How was your last date?

Zim: Eh? Oh uh... Zim does not want to talk about it. *Shifts eyes*

Desi: *Raises an eyebrow* Ok... Well time to go on another one! *Presses a button and a limo comes; she shoves him in and it drives off*

*Hours later he comes back covered in BBQ sauce*

Desi: What happened?

Zim: Poored BBQ sauce on the mighty ZIM! HOW DARE SOMEONE EVER DO THAT!

Desi: What did you do?

Zim: Zim did nothing.

*Desi raises an eyebrow*

Zim: Zim only asked her what her problem was.

Desi: *Facepalms* Never ask a girl that.

Zim: Zim does not understand.

Desi: *Shrugs* Well I don't either so I'm no help.

**Sniper: 0.o'...welll, Gaz. Did you have fun with those bottles last chapter? How about some meat? Would you like that? *Gives Gaz 50 truck loads of raw meat* And some more liquids. *Give 50 olympic sized pools of water, bbq sauce, and syrup* Choose your poison.**

Gaz: *Slightly smiles and takes syrup* This is all I need.

*Everyone takes a step back from her*

**Mar: *Sighs* Gir...I dare you to...hmmm...I can't think of one right now. So...here's a new waffle iron.**

Gir: Imma make waffles now! *Takes waffle iron, hugs it, and leaves to make waffles*

**Ju: *Smirks evily***

**Sau:...Ju...you're scaring me.**

**Ju: You should be scared. Tallests. Red and Purple, I'm talking to you. I dare one of you (You guys decide who) to go on a date with my friend Sau here. Yes, she's a girl. And an irken. And not terribly short. Don't worry. But...keep in mind who ever doesn't go, has to bow down before Zim and sincerely tell him how awesome he is and that he is the best legit invader ever. Have fun you two. *Poofs in a cloud of black smoke***

**Sau: -.- *and then* . Stupid Ju...**

**Whew. Finally done. There were a lot of date dares in this one...man I felt evil. And no, this isn't an april fools joke! (I did post this on April First.)**

**Hawky/Sparky/Zombie/Almighty Smallest out. PEACE SUCKERS!**

Purple: *Raises his hand* I'll go on the date with her!

Red: What are you talking about? I'm going on the date with her!

Purple: NO WAY! You're staying here with Zim. *Snickers*

Red: *Growls* No I'm not, you are! *Shoves Purple towards Zim*

Desi: Ok, I'm picking whos going. Whoever makes me a decent sandwich can go.

*The Tallest rush to make sandwiches and come back with them*

Desi: *Takes Purple's sandwich* Mmm... Turkey. Yum *Takes a bite*

Purple: YES! HA!

Desi: *Presses a button and a jeep comes out and Purple hops in and it drives away*

Red: Oh come on! No fair!

Desi: You know what to do! And don't forget to be sincere!

Red: *Growls and goes over to Zim with a fake smile* Zim...

Zim: Yes?

Red: *Bows down* Your so awesome and the best legit invader in the world...

Zim: OH THANK YOU MY TALLEST!

Dib: *Blinks*

Red: Whatever. *Gets up and sits down* I could really use some snacks right now.

Desi: Sorry, Red. Next up is Isrick

**Isrick:**

**I the amazing Rek is back and prepared to dare and ask you stuff.**

**Gir: My SIR unit Zaz needs a hug give her a hug**

Gir: *Comes out of the kitchen from making waffles; hes covered in batter* Somebody needs a hug?

Desi: Yes, go give Zaz a hug.

Gir: *Salutes and turns back blue* OKIE DOKIE! *Activates jetpacks and leaves, then comes back minutes later*

**Zim: Give Dib a hug**

Zim and Dib: NEVER!

Desi: Aww come on, if you don't I'll tell everyone theres a little ZaDR going on.

Zim and Dib: You wouldn't dare!

Desi: I would.

Zim: Hopeless pigsmelly! Zim would never!

Desi: You did it in Return of Keef.

Dib: YOU HAVE NO PROOF! It _says_ we did it, but theres no film of us!

Desi: Thats true. So since you didn't you have to now.

Dib: Fine, only if he has no tricks up his sleeve.

Zim: Eh? Zim has nothing up his sleeve! Only his amazing arm!

Dib: Its an expression...

Desi: Come on guys! Hug it out!

*Zim and Dib awkwardly approach eachother and ickily hug; gagging the whole time*

Desi: *Watching them* You know what I love?

Red: What?

Desi: The fact that ZaDR doesn't accually exist. It makes me so happy!

Red: You know what I hate?

Desi: What?

Red: You making me bow down to the lowest rank. *Glares and walks away*

Desi: Hes just cranky 'cause his best bud ain't here. *Crosses her arms*

**Dib: Let Zim shave your head**

Dib: What? Why does everyone like doing things to my hair?

Desi: BECAUSE YOUR HAIR IS AWESOME! :D *Starts touching his scythe hair*

Dib: *Shooing me away* Quit that!

Desi: *Sets Dib down in a chair*

Zim: *Turns on the shaver*

Dib: *Shuts his eyes* Oh just get it over with already...

Zim: *Laughs evily and shaves his head*

Dib: *Looks in the mirror* My hair! *Feels his bald head* Nooo!

Desi: Oh quit whining. *Presses button and his hair's back*

Dib: Yes!

**Gaz: Sing Barbie Girl with Gir**

Gaz: Never!

Gir: Aww...

Gaz: No. *Stares at him for a bit* Ugh, fine. But this better be quick.

Gir: Yay! *Claps his hands and hops onto the dancefloor with mic; Gaz follows*

Desi: *Puts CD in stereo and the song plays*

Gir:

Hi Barbie

Gaz:

Hi Ken

Gir:

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Gaz:

Sure Ken

Gir:

Jump In...

Gaz:

I m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Gir:

Come on Barbie, let s go party!

Gaz:

I m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I m a blond girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I m your darling.

Gir:

You are my doll, rock n roll, feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

Gaz:

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I m always yours"  
uu-oohuh..

I m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Gir:

Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!

Gaz:

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Gir:

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let s go party

Gaz:

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I m always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I m always yours"

Gir:

Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!

Gaz:

I m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Gir:

Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let s go party!

Gaz:

Oh, I m having so much fun!

Gir:

Well Barbie, we just getting started.

Gaz:

Oh, I love you Ken.

***Gaz and Gir drop the mics and they evaporate***

Gaz: That song was stupid. *Crosses her arms and walks off the dancefloor*

Gir: That was fun! Yay! *Jumps in a bowl of waffle batter*

Desi: ...Did anyone else think that song had hidden pervness...? *Looks around at everyone who have confused looks* Of course not... your all children characters. *Sighs* Next up is PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonFunGhoul:**

***pauses video while Dib and Gaz are rapping and gives camera a dirty look* You know I don't approve of this.**

**Anywho, *slurps pop nonchalantly* I dare Dib and Zim to sing "Undead" by Hollywood Undead, since I think it suits them somehow, and musical dares are always fun, am I right? Well... 'Cept for the Tallest... But even that was freakin' HILARIOUS. xD**

Zim: Zim does not have to wear feminine wear again, do I?

Desi: No don't worry.

Zim: Then Zim shall sing. *Walks onto the dancefloor and Dib follows*

Dib: I'm not so sure about this.

Desi: Don't worry, sheesh. *Hands them both mics and puts in CD; the music starts*

Zim and Dib:

Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Now I see that motherfucker writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T,  
Thirty deep he's down to brawl  
Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,  
I see you duck, You little punk,  
You little fucking disease,  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
Boulevard,  
Brass knuckles in the back of the car,  
Cause we drunk drive  
Cadillacs- we never go far,  
And when you see us motherfuckers,  
Better know who we are.

I got one thing to say to punks who hate,  
Motherfuckers  
You better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks,  
To these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this motherfucking truck.

I'm already loud maybe,  
It's a little too late,  
Johny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate,  
Cause I'm god motherfucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I'm a god motherfucker and it's judgment day!

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

I'm getting used to this nuisance,  
And all the fags who bad mouth this music,  
How fuckin stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,  
You cowards can't, never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took the chance, I played the bill, I nearly died for this music.

You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch,  
how ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this?  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,

What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch. I've been working at this ever since I was a kid, I played a million empty shows to only family and friends.

What kind of person gets disembanded and deserves to get big?  
I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.  
That shits as worse as it gets.  
This verse is over, I quit.  
Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits.

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

White boys with tattoos,  
We are pointing right at you,  
We are breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolves, 'Cause we don't follow the rules,  
And when you're running your mouth, Our razor blades come out,

Why you always pressin?  
You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS, J-Johny to my left,  
Got Phantom and the rest,  
Who are down to rep the west,  
A grew up by drive-by's and L.A gang signs,

So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all of us because every song is a fucking hit.

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
See you drop when we drive by, (by) (Undead!)  
Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead!)

***They throw the mics down and it melts through the floor and an evil laugh is faintly heard***

Desi: Hmm... I liked when you guys sang the chorus, everything else was just... Yeaaaa...

Dib: I don't see how that song fits us.

Gir: Aww! You guys sound so cute when you sing together! *Hugs himself*

Zim and Dib: O.o

Zim: Gir, you've been watching too many cleansing chalk shows.

Desi: ...You mean soap operas?

Zim: *Waves his hand dismissively* Yes, yes, whatever.

*Jeep crashes through the ceiling; Purple comes out, dizzy and his antennae bent from the crash. He has lipstick all over his face*

Red: Pur! What happened to you?

Purple: That Irken is scary! *Shudders*

Red: I had no picnic either! *Punches his arm*

Purple: OW! *Rubs his arm*

Red: Thats for making me bow to HIM! *Points to Zim whos humming the song he just sang*

Purple: Sorry. *Smiles*

Red: *Glares*

**And lemme just say that it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see Tak beating the sh** outta Zim. No offense to anyone who likes ZATR, I'm just sayin'... Tak, I dare you to PUT ON HEADPHONES AND LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER'S "NEVER SAY NEVER" ALBUM ALL THE WAY THROUGH. But your not allowed to come to my house and kill me afterward.**

Desi: You know, I really should not allow the 'J' word on this questionaire. I HATE HIM SO MUCH WITH A DEEP PASSION WITHIN MY SOUL... *Looks all dramatic; then goes back to normal* And thats coming from a non-emo or goth girl! *Sighs and grabs out a Justin Beiber CD* But I'll allow it... *Hands it to Tak and an iPod* Here, listen.

Dib: If you hate him then why do you have his CD...?

Desi: I have every CD in America thats ever been made. Sheesh.

Tak: *Raises an eyebrow and puts in earbuds and starts listening*

**Membrane-Fun Ghoul's pretty mad. But that's okay. She deserved it. :3 I dare you to dance to "I'm Too Sexy" for no reason other then I read a fanfic where you did, and I almost died from laughing.**

**Dib and Gaz-you have to watch your father dance. (Probably the worste dare you're gonna get.)**

**Tallest-Ah, screw the rest of the human race, I think you guys are awesome. Particularly Red. FREAKIN LASERS!**

**Dwicky-*snickers* I'll have you know that "Dwicky" has become a euphamism between me and my friends, meaning something bad... But I'm not gonna tell you. I'm just gonna let you wonder about it for yourself.**

**BAI!**

**~Party Poison**

Purple: Thats right! We are awesome! *Crosses arms with a smug smile*

Red: Yea, but didn't you hear? I'm AWESOMER. *Snickers and Purple glares*

Dib: Um... I'm not sure if I wanna watch my dad dance to that...

Desi: This is going to be interesting. *Puts CD in* Take it away Professor Membrane!

*Membrane starts dancing to the song*

Gaz: *Peeks an eye open from her squint* Dad, stop.

Membrane: *Starts singing and dancing now* I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy.

Dib: *Facepalms* Dad... Please...

Gaz: This is so not right.

Desi: *Laughing* This song is so funny!

*The song eventually ends with Dib and Gaz deeply... DEEPLY embarrassed*

Dib: That was... ugh...

Zim: Hmm... *Writes stuff down* This may be good use to use against Dib in the future! *Laughs evily*

Dib: You do realize you just said that out loud...?

Zim: *Shifts eyes* YOU LIE! *Points dramatically*

Desi: Next up is tritops1

**tritops1:**

**Well hello again! I accidently got my friend madeline to read this...and I'm so sorry. Her horribly sick mind was already making dares. *shudders* (tallest,zim,gir...I can't stop her sick mind)**

**madeline's awful scarring dares:**

**tallest/zim: ummm...you know what? I'm gonna change her dare. I think my brain would explode I you did the original one. Ok. Uh. Zim you gotta...oh I dunno. Switch bodies with Dib for a chapter. And tallest...you guys gotta...eat meat.**

Desi: I'm kinda curious now to know what the original for them was... Anyways! *Presses large button and now Zim is Dib and Dib is Zim*

Zim: *Looks at himself* AHHH! What happened to me?

Dib: *Looks at himself* AHHHHHHHHH! I'M HUUUUMAN! NOOOOOO! *Falls to the floor and starts pounding his fists on the floor*

Zim: *Starts observing his new antennae* Hmm... Interesting.

Dib: *Eyes suddenly widen and he starts squishing the area between his legs* What... IS this?

Zim: HEY! Don't touch there!

Dib: *Raises eyebrow* Why? Does it cause you pain?

Zim: Wait a second... You don't know...- *Eyes widen* AW MAN! You don't have one?

Dib: Have what? TELL ZIM WHAT HE DOES NOT HAVE!

Desi: *Facepalms extra hard on her face*

Zim: So, are you a female?

Dib: WHAT NONSENSE IS THE DIB TALKING! ZIM IS MALE!

Zim: This is so wrong...

*Gaz snickers*

Dib: Zim demands you to tell him!

Desi: Hey, I'm not telling him, I'm a girl.

Zim: *Trudges to Zim and whispers in his ear*

Dib: OH HOW RETCHED- *Makes gagging noises*

Zim: Yea, yea, I know. 'Filthy disgusting humans.' *Rolls eyes*

Dib: *Grips Desi's collar* CHANGE ZIM BACK! CHANGE ZIM BACK!

Desi: Sorry, can't til the chapter is over.

Dib: NOOOOOOOOO! *Falls to his knees*

*Everyone just blinks at the commotion*

Desi: *Goes to the Tallest and gives them meat* You know what your supposed to do.

*Tallest moodily take meat and eat it; trying to ignore the searing pain*

**Gir: (Im so sorry gir. Have some tacos before you're scarred) *sobs* gir...Madeline is making you dance to Marilyn Manson songs. And watch the videos. *wails loudly***

Gir: *Shrugs and goes to the computer*

Desi: *Goes up to Tak* Have you finished listening to Justin yet?

Tak: *Takes out earbuds* I don't understand... I thought Justin Beiber was a guy.

Desi: *Bursts out laughing* He is!

Tak: Oh...

Desi: So what did you think of him?

Tak: Horrible.

Desi: Exactly! I don't understand why ANYONE likes him!

**Gaz: here's that $10000. I don't even like zagr.**

**Zim: every time Dib talks, you gotta yell "I'm a pretty muffin!"**

Dib: Eh? Why do these pitiful humans want Zim to yell such obsurd things?

Desi: Because it's awesome!

Dib: Fine, Zim shall.

**Dib:*gives you all my paranormal books* Your head is NOT big. You should look up jingle bells backwards. Hidden spooky messages. Look it uuuuppppp! :D**

Zim: Thank you! And sure, I'll look it up as soon as Gir is done listening to his thing.

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

**tallest:I hate rapr. Just sayin. I just wanted to torture you. :D now you gotta sing! Sing the greatest show unearthed. (Another one of madeline's great ideas :( I dislike you Madeline**

**desi:*chains refriderator of snapple to wall* Now no one can take your snapple away! :D**

**okay. I'm good.**

Desi: *Hugs fridge* THANK YOUUUUU! I MISSED YOU SNAPPLE! *Takes out Snapple and chugs it down*

Purple: I'm done singing! *Crosses arms*

Desi: Too bad. *Drags Purple onto the dancefloor and Red just follows moodily knowing theres no way out already*

Red: *Grumbles and grabs mic* Well at least this doesn't have 'love story' as the title...

Purple: *Moodily takes mic* Yea.

Desi: *Puts in CD and the music starts*

Tallest:

Ladies and Gentleman!  
Boys and Ghouls! Step right up!  
Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of  
delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
Your every wish is our command!  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
But I'm warning you... there's always a price!  
Welcome to the greatest show UNEARTHED!

The Dark Carnival Is In Town  
You Better Be Ready  
Just Follow The Parade  
Of Dancing Skeletons  
Full Of Ghoulish Delights  
Around Every Corner  
Don't Tell Your Parents You're Here  
They Will Soon Be Mourners

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around  
We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete

I Will Be Your Ticket Taker  
Come Inside It's A Dream  
Enter The Fun House Of Mirrors  
No One Can Hear You Scream  
We Can Supply Anything  
That Your Heart Desires  
But The Consequences  
Will Surely Be Dire

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around  
We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed

Come Inside  
For The Ride  
Your Deepest Darkest Fears

The Best Night  
Of Your Life  
You're Never Leaving Here

The Unknown  
The Unseen  
Is What You're Gonna Find

Witness This  
Witness That  
Until You Lose Your Mind

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around  
We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete

***The mics explode***

Desi: That was accually pretty cool! DO IT AGAIN!

Red: As much as we'd love to...

Purple: NO.

Desi: Fine... Whatever... That was still awesome... Next up is Autunmheart

**Autunmheart:**

**Wow, I can't believe I haven't found this story yet! It's awsome! Anyways, I have 1 dare and 3 questions! First up, the questions!**

**Prof. Membrane- What ever happened to Dib's and Gaz's mom? Do they even have one or are they clones of you?**

Zim: Clone...? What are they talking about dad...?

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

Membrane: *Chuckles* Of course you have a mother!

Gaz: *Peeks an eye open*

Desi: Yes, would you explain what happened to her?

Membrane: Died. Yep. Mhmm.

Desi: *Mumbles* Such a liar.

Zim: Huh?

Desi: Nothing! *Flashes fake smile*

**Zim- Do you really believe that the tallest sent you to Earth to take it over, or are you sceptical?**

Dib: Of course they sent me to take it over! Why else would they send me here?

Purple: *Whispers so only Red can hear* We still should of blown his head up...

Desi: *Sighs* I feel sorry for you, Zim.

Dib: Eh?

**Gaz- Do you really hate Dib or do you acculy love your brother?**

Gaz: He's annoying.

Zim: Oh, come on, Gaz. I know you love me.

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

Gaz: Not while your a green-skinned freak.

Zim: We kinda have a love-hate relationship. She shows she loves me by beating me up.

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

Gaz: No, I beat you up because you make me angry.

Zim: Yea, but I'm saying you would never say 'I love you.'

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

Zim: *Turns to Zim* Would you quit that already?

Dib: *Stays silent*

Zim: Good. *Turns back*

Dib: ...I'm a pretty muffin!

**And now the dares.**

**Tallest- I dare you two to tell Zim what his "mission" to Earth really is! And you can't lie.**

**That's it for now! Update soon please!**

Desi: Didn't we already do that?

Red: I'll tell him again. *Goes up to Zim* Your mission was a lie, your really exiled here.

Dib: *Bursts out laughing* Your very funny, my Tallest.

Red: *Shrugs* I tried.

Gir: *Comes back from watching videos*

Desi: So...? How was it?

Gir: It was creepy! And a guy was wearing a tutu! *Giggles insanely*

Desi: Alright, next up PedroTheTotalDramaFreak

**PedroTheTotalDramaFreak:**

**Okay, I'm new so I have only ONE demand! Bring Tenn in (if not already, sorry I skipped like five chapters) and have Tak, Tenn and Gaz fight and whoever wins MUST sing a duet with Zim. AND you have to fight, you can't just stand there. The song you must sing if you win is Need you now :) ALSO for Tak: If not Zim (I am a huge ZaTr fan) then WHO do you like? HMMMMM? Coolbye :D**

Tak: I don't like anyone. Simple as that, yet you stupid humans can't seem to comprehend that.

Desi: *Waves hand in the air* I CAN!

Tak: Yes, whatever.

Desi: Anyways, can someone PLEASE get Tenn down here?

*Tenn suddenly crashes through the window*

Tenn: Huh? What?

Desi: HI! *Waves like an idiot*

Tenn: *Spots Zim* You! You got my megadoomer I was supposed to have! I want it back!

Zim: *Doesn't know what to say*

Dib: Eh? It self destructed.

Desi: Tenn, you are here to fight Tak and Gaz, whoever wins gets to sing a duet with Zim! ...Hey! Why can't I sing a duet with Zim? THATS NOT FAIR! *Crosses arms and moodily sits down*

Dib: Yes! Fight for Zim!

Tak: Might as well.

*The arena appears and they get in and fight*

Tenn: *Twists Tak's arm* I still don't see why we're fighting over a short Irken.

Gaz: *Throws Tenn over her shoulder and shrugs* I just like fighting.

Tak: *Attacks Gaz from behind* Likewise.

Gaz: *Growls and throws her off*

*They continue fighting until Tenn wins*

Gaz: *Walks off the stage* I didn't want to sing with that stupid alien anyways.

Tenn: *Looks at Dib, bored* Do I really have to sing with this guy?

Desi: *Turns her so shes facing Zim* Thats Zim, they switched bodies, and yes, you do. *Pushes them both on the dancefloor and puts CD in*

Tenn:

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore

Both:

And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind

Tenn:

For me it happens all the time

Both:

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

Dib:

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

Both:

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

Dib:

For me it happens all the time

Both:

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all

Tenn:

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

Dib:

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Both:

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Tenn:

Ooo, baby, I need you now

***Mics spout wings and fly away***

Tak: That was pitiful.

Dib: Filthy human songs. *Grumbles and stomps off*

Desi: We sure are doing alot of songs this chapter, its kinda fun. Next is ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

**I EXPLODED when I saw the whole ZAGR moment. As long as nothing happened between the two... *Blocks Zim from everyone***

**I'm like the Hades from Hercules ;D**

**Zim: Did The ZAGR fan scare you? *Hugs in comfort* Don't worry, I'm setting you up with a lady who comes from my world. This is also Desi's half dare. I'm going to ask of you and Desi to let her be on until the end of the chapter. And I want you to go on a date with her. After the date, tell us what you think of her. Thanks Zimmy *Kisses your cheek and gives you a dart board with Dib face on it***

Desi: Sorry, I do like Emily, but I don't allow OCs on my show. But I will allow Zim to go out on the date! Let's get you ready, Zim! *Shoves Zim in another room and shoves a tux on him* Aw! You look so adorable!

Dib: Zim is not adorable! Zim shall rule you all! OBEY ZIM! OBEY ME!

Desi: But you'll rule us all adorably. ^.^

Dib: *Growls*

Desi: *Shoves Zim in a limo* Have fun! *Giggles*

*The limo leaves*

**Tallest: *Grows into a giant monster of terror and grabs them* You little rotten ass wipes. You DARE laugh at me? Hell no! For your dare, you will be taken to my world for a complete hour. Afterwards explain to everyone the punishment of laughing at me. :) See you in the underworld.**

Purple: But I don't wanna go in the underworld!

Red: I'm with him.

Desi: Too bad, you have to. *Pulls lever and it drops them under the floor and to the underworld* See ya in an hour!

**Dib: *Hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek* I'm so happy and proud you won. And you stopped the ZAGR moment! *Hugs him and kisses him* You sweet boy. *Pinches his cheek and rewards him with a 10,000,000$ Professional paranormal investigation set* Enjoy. :) I dare you to sing Last Sunday Night by Shane Dawson because it's funny :)**

Zim: Um... Ok I guess.

Desi: *Gives him a mic and goes on YouTube for the song and plays it*

Zim:

Theres a black guy in my bed  
Theres a ringing in my head  
Empty bottles on the floor  
I tied up an asian whore

I should probably take a bath  
Put some ointment on my rash  
Is that a piercing on my twack  
I dont remember getting that

Pictures of last night ended  
Up online of me nude  
Retweet  
Whos that mexican  
Did i get hitched again  
Oh no

Last sunday night  
Yeah we drank until we dropped  
Neighbors tried to call the cops  
But no one could make us stop

Last sunday night  
Naked tennis in the park  
Tried to light a fat guys fart  
Yeah that wasn't very smart

Last sunday night  
Emo kids were getting crunk  
Trampoline when we were drunk  
Ended up not bein fun

Last sunday night  
Getting taserd by the cops  
Always say were gonna stop-op oo woah o

But this sunday night  
Do it all again  
But this sunday night  
Do it all again  
This sunday night

T-G-I-S  
T-G-I-S  
T-G-I-S  
T-G-I-S  
T-G-I-S  
T-G-I-S  
T-G-I-S  
T-G-I-S

Last sunday night  
Pin the penis on the whore  
By the fire ...?  
Have no DJ cause were poor

Last sunday night  
Got my hand stuck in a drain  
Never been in so much pain  
Even paris hilston came

Last sunday night  
Pool full of chocolate milk  
Perfect for a lesbo fight  
Telling racist jokes all night

Last sunday night  
Yeah I think we went to far  
Always say were gonna stop-op oo woah o

But this sunday night  
Do it all again

***Mic makes that horrible screeching noise that everyone hates and breaks in half***

Desi: That was... Yea...

Dib: I'm a pretty freakin muffin!

Desi: *Sighs dreamily* You just get even more adorable when you say that.

Dib: Zim is not adorable!

**Gaz: I'm glad you were brought off with pizza. *Gives you 7 boxes of Little Ceasar which is better than Bloaty's* I'm glad. Any who, I want to know, you were always so dark or is there a back story? If there is a back story, do tell. Almost forgot. * Gives you a Nightmare Before Christmas On DVD***

**Desi: I didn't know you liked P!nk! EPIC! Please Let Emily Stay! PLZZ**

Gaz: Bloaty's is better.

Desi: P!nk is awesome! My favorite of her songs is U + Ur hand. Next is necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

**HI!**

**DESI: sense you like Snapple so much,heres a hole cooler full! Heres your dare too! I dare you to let GAZ dye your hair whatever color she wants!**

Desi: You are so sweet! *Hugs Snapple as Gaz drags her to a stylist chair*

**ZIM: I dare you to not insult or hit anyone for the rest of the chapter and if you do insult or hit someone,you get pelted with meat throne by DIB and the Tallest!**

Dib: *Growls* Fine.

Zim: You not insulting anyone? This I gotta see.

Dib: *Glares at him* I'm a pretty muffin.

**DIB: I dare you to watch 12 hours of DATR! And after that you have to read a ZADR fanfiction!**

Zim: What? Oh come on!

Desi: *Hairs all wet and covering her eyes* Sorry, Dib.

Zim: *Sighs and trudges to the computer*

**GAZ: I dare you to play DDR with GIR! And if you don't beat him you have to have your GS2 taken away,but if you win you get to have bloaty's pizza!**

Gaz: *Stops dying Desi's hair and walks to the DDR game* I'm going to beat that little robot's butt.

Gir: YAY! DANCING!

Desi: HEY! What about my hair?

Gaz: Sorry. *Snickers*

*Gaz and Gir dance to Bumblebee; Gir wins*

Gir: Imma lean mean dancing machine! *Giggles and shakes his butt everywhere*

Gaz: *Growls and clentches her fists* I want my pizza.

Gir: Aww, pizzas yummy! I like pizza too! Lets go get some! *Grabs her hand and drags her out the door*

Desi: What about my hair? Come on!

*Gaz and Gir come back hours later and Gaz continues her hair*

Desi: I really hate you right now.

Gaz: So?

**TAk: I dare you to watch 12 hours of ZATR! And after that you have to read a ZATR fanfiction!**

Tak: *Sarcastic* Oh joy... *Gets on Desi's other computer*

**prof. Membrane: I dare you to listen to GIR talk about waffles,pigs and whatever els he wants to talk about for 16 hours!**

Membrane: Alright, I'll humor the little silver toddler. *Pats Gir's head*

Gir: OOH! I love tacos! And taquitos! Oooh! And waffles! Did I tell you about ma friend, Pig? We have lots of fun together! Yesterday we went-

*Gir continues to talk*

**Tallest Red&Tallest Purple: I dare you to make Lard Nar tallest for 10 minutes!**

Red: NO!

Purple: Absolutely not!

Red: Hes not even Irken!

Lard Nar: Yes! I shall be Tallest and destroy you!

Purple: Great! First I have to surrender my crown, and now I have to be destroyed! *Crosses arms moodily*

Lard Nar: Bow down to your new leader!

*Red and Purple grumble and bow down*

Lard Nar: *Laughs and turns to Spleenk* What should I do now?

Spleenk: Ooh! Ooh! Make them give you their snacks!

Lard Nar: *Turns to Red and Purple* Give me your snacks!

Desi: Lard Nar, you can't act like a bully on my show. *Gaz yanks on her hair* Ow!

Lard Nar: Fine.

Resisty group: You guys and the Tallest have to battle in a really explosion packed spaceship race! the starting line is Earth and the finish line is Irk. If the Resisty wins they get to blow up Irk,but if the Tallest win they get 1000 pounds of snacks!

Purple: One thousand pounds of snacks? *Shakes Red by his shoulders* DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH SHACKS THAT IS?

Red: *Nods* Uh huh!

Purple: We have to beat them!

Red: Lets go!

*Tallest get in an Irken ship and the Resisty get into their Vortian ship*

Desi: *Gaz is putting in the dye* On your mark, get set, GO!

*The ships blast off*

Desi: Computer, can you put a live video feed of them on the tv?

Computer: Sure.

*Tv turns on and shows them racing through space*

Desi: Awesome!

*Zim and Tak come back from watching and reading their stuff*

Desi: Is time up already?

*They nod*

Desi: WOW this chapter is long!

Zim: Ok, the DaTR I didn't mind, at least I'm paired with a female. A hidious, green-skinned, female. But a female. But WHY do I have to be paired with ZIM? THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH THAT! SO MANY I CANT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE!

Gaz: Dib, shut up and stop spazzing!

Tak: At least I'm paired with my same species. Even if its with that freak.

Dib: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Tak: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!

Dib: Well I'm a pretty muffin! So ha!

Desi: Guys, look at the screen! The Resisty and and Tallest are almost to Irk!

*The ships race and get to Irk; the Tallest win*

Desi: *Pushes a button and they are transported back to Desi's room*

Red: HA! We won! Hand over the snacks!

Purple: YEA! SNACKS!

*Desi pushes a button and millions of snacks burst through the door and fill up the whole room*

Purple: This is a dream come true!

Shloonk: Aw! I wanted to blow up their planet!

**GIR: Go self destruct on a random planet and blow it up!**

Gir: IMMA BLOW UP ON IRK! *Activates rockets and flies off*

Dib: NO! GIR! I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK! COME BACK GIR! YOUR LORD AND MASTER COMMANDS YOU!

Red: NO! Not Irk!

*On the screen it shows Irk with Gir on it and self destructing on the planet on a super big destruction mode and making the whole planet blow up*

Purple: *Turns to Zim* I'm going to make you hurt. *Clenches fist*

Lard Nar: YES! THE RESISTY HAS WON!

Desi: *Presses button boredly and Irk is back to normal*

Lard Nar: Oh well.

Gir: *Pops up from behind Gaz and Desi* YOUR HAIR IS PRETTY!

Desi: Is it done yet?

Gaz: Almost. *Finishes and hands her mirror*

*Desi's hair is purple*

Desi: I totally expected that. But why purple? Its such a girlie color. Blah.

Gaz: *Glares* No its not.

Desi: *Laughs nervously* Your right, its totally not. Still like brown better though. *Sighs*

**Can you bring Skoodge here? I have questions for him!**

**SKOODGE: How are you so indestructible! Is ZIM taller then you?**

**Heres a Irken cookie!**

**Kay,BYE!**

Desi: You know I was just thinking about that! Skoodge is awesome! GET SKOODGE HERE!

*Skoodge suddenly falls through the ceiling ontop of his Tallest who were eating their new snacks*

Skoodge: *Gets of the Tallest* My Tallest! I'm sorry! *Salutes*

Purple: Ugh, Skoodge.

Desi: Hi Skoodge! How are you so indestructable?

Skoodge: I'm a cyborg!

Desi: Seriously?

Skoodge: No, but I want to be!

Desi: Are you taller than Zim?

Skoodge: Yes.

Dib: No hes not! Zim is! Zim is! *Moves next to Skoodge and gets on his tippytoes*

Desi: First of all thats Dib's body-

Dib: *Cuts her off* Eh? *Looks down at himself* AHHHH! I'M HUMAN! HYOOOOMAN! *Starts running around and screaming and flailing his arms as if he was on fire*

Desi: -and second of all, your only taller because your on your tippytoes and because of the hair.

Dib: *Not hearing anything; continues running and screaming*

Desi: *Sighs* Next up is TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**Hi!**

**I am kinda sad that you wouldn't say that Dib and Gaz are c- I mean... nothing!**

**But oh well!**

**Oh and just to let you know, my stastics on being whoever's fan is currently 51% Dib and 49% ZIM. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU BOTH!**

Dib: LOVE ZIM! Zim commands you!

Zim: Wait... What was she going to say?

Desi: Oh, nothing, you know how fans are. *Laughs nervously*

Zim: Somethings up... I know it.

Desi: NOTHINGS UP!

Dib: Zim is a pretty muffin! *Smiles and waves like an idiot*

**Questions and Dares Once More!**

**ZIM: Why do you yell all the time? Doesn't it hurt your voice?**

Dib: Zim yells because I am powerful!

Red: *Mumbles so Zim can't hear* I think its because hes short and no one listens. *Snickers*

Desi: Its not very good for your voice if you yell alot.

Dib: Zim is fine.

Desi: Ok then...

**Dare for ZIM: I dare you to make a clone of yourself who is nice and generous.**

Desi: YAY! Its a good thing I bought a clone machine last night!

Zim: Why would you buy a clone machine...?

Desi: Because I wanted to. *Sticks tongue out*

Dib: Zim will ne- *Desi throws him in the cloning machine before he can finish and makes a clone*

Zim clone: Hi! I'm Zim! *Waves like an idiot*

Purple: AHHH! ANOTHER ZIM!

Red: THE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO IMPLOAD!

Zim clone: My apologies, my Tallest. Zim will make you all special Irken cookies! *Zim clone leaves*

Dib: I HATE HIM! SO GENEROUS! ITS DISGUSTING!

Zim: Better than you. *Snickers and Zim glares*

Zim: I'm a pretty muffin.

*Zim clone comes back with fresh cookies and hands them to the Tallest* Here you go!

*The Tallest cautiously eat the cookies, a little freaked out*

**Dib: DIIIB! *Runs up and gives a giant hug* Anyway... what was your best adventure with ZIM? It could either be he being your enemy or on your side.**

Zim: Hm, I don't know. I guess the time I saved Earth from being crashed into the sun. That was crazy.

Dib: *Growls* I was so close! You pathetic human in my body! MY POOR BODY! NOOOOOO! *Bangs fists on the floor* I'M A PRETTY MUFFIN AND HE'S *Points to Dib* A STUPID MUFFIN!

Zim: *Rolls eyes*

Zim clone: *Goes up to Zim* Are you ok? Are you hurt?

Dib: *Yells* I'm fine! And stop being so nice! YOU ARE NOT NICE!

Zim clone: Your not very nice. You should try less shouting and give a hobo a dollar once in awhile! *Smiles*

Dib: *Eye twitches* Get rid of him. *Tries attacking him but Desi stops him so he just claws the air* GET RID OF HIM!

Desi: Don't worry, we'll give him to a fan after the chapter. I can't have you going crazy. ...Well, MORE crazy anyways.

**Dib Dare: You'll like this, I dare you to go into ZIM's base for 5 minutes and either take or destroy whatever you want and ZIM can't stop you!**

Zim: YES! This is perfect!

Dib: NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm a pretty muffin!

*Desi holds Zim as Dib goes to Zim's base and sets a few cameras in it then destroys some type of machine that looked dangerous, then comes back*

Zim: That was awesome!

Desi: Aw, you had fun!

Dib: Filthy, Dib worm! What did you do?

Zim: Destroyed something. *Smirks*

Dib: *Struggling to get out of Desi's grip* OH I'M GOING TO DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU! AND I'M A PRETTY MUFFIN!

Zim: Why would you do that? You'd only be hurting youself.

Dib: *Growls* I'm. A. Pretty. Muffin.

Desi: I just realized something. You were mean to Dib, that means Dib and the Tallest get to pumble you with meat!

Dib: Eh?

Purple: Cool! I get to throw meat at Zim! *Throws meat at Zim*

*Red and Dib join in*

Dib: *Flinches but realizes it doesn't burn him* YES! ZIM IS SAFE! Your filthy human body has come of some use, Dib. HAHAHAHA!

**Gaz: What games do you play besides Vampire Piggy Slayer?**

Gaz: Vampire Piggy Slayer II.

Zim clone: *Goes up to Gaz* Would you like a cookie? I baked them myself!

Gaz: *Punches his jaw* No.

Zim clone: *Laying on the floor in pain* My apologies for bothering you then! *Groans*

**Tallest: Sorry about having you to sing Love Story. I was listening to it and I meant to say I'm To Sexy for My shirt.**

**So now sing that!**

Red: Uhh...

Desi: That song is hilarious! *Shoves them on the dancefloor and puts in CD and presses play*

*Tallest grab mics*

Tallest:

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
too sexy for Milan New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah I shake my little tushy on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

***Mic disappears***

Desi: *Bursts out laughing* I love that song!

**Desi: Make your own SIR Unit and let it have a epic fight with MiMi Minimoose and Gir!**

Desi: *Shrugs* Sure. *Leaves the room and comes back with a SIR unit* I made him! His name is Dot.

Gir: HE LOOKS LIKE ME! *Giggles and Dot waves (he can't talk like Mimi)*

*Mimi waves back*

Zim: Why did you name him Dot?

Desi: *Shrugs* Now, you guys have a battle! Winner gets buscuits!

Gir: BUSCUITS! *Starts fighting along with the other SIRs*

*Mimi first takes out Dot*

Desi: Oops. I forgot to build weapons. *Sighs*

Dib: GIR! Take out Mimi!

Gir: YES MY BIG-HEADED LORD!

Dib: ARGH! ZIM'S HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Gir: *Giggles and tries attacking Mimi but she takes him down*

Tak: HA! My SIR is the best!

Desi: *Picks up Dot* Sigh... I need to build him weapons... *Hands Mimi buscuits* Here you go!

Mimi: *Hands buscuits to Gir asking if he wants them because she has no mouth*

Gir: Aww! *Eats them and Mimi's eyes light up*

**ENTIRE INVADER ZIM QUESTIONARE CAST!: You must make an Invader Zim the MUSICAL!**

**Starring: ZIM!**

**Zim to be Zim**

**Dib to be Dib**

**Gir to be Gir**

**Tak to be Tak**

**Gaz to be Gaz**

**Mini Moose to be Mini Moose**

**and everyone else to be everyone else**

**and DESI may be anyone!**

Desi: Ok, we'll make the rest of this chapter a musical! *Shoots everyone with a singing ray* Starting... now!

*Music is heard*

**Oh, and Dib, here are a few paranormal books, tools, and a few pies *tosses to Dib* AND A AWESOME SHIP TO EXPLORE OUTER SPACE! *Tosses that***

Zim: *Singing* Thank you! This will be great to have next to Tak's- Uh... I mean, nevermind!

Tak: *Singing* What were you going to say about me?

Dib: *Singing* HE STOLE YOUR SHIP!

*Dramatic music is heard*

Tak: You did what?

Zim: It fell in my yard! Its not my fault!

**ZIM: Here is a new Voot Cruiser with many Features like:**

**A swimming pool that will not burn you!**

**Many smoothies!**

**Cute Fangirls that will do your bidding and not attack you! AND SO MUCH MORE!**

***Tosses ship to ZIM***

Dib: I do not want these features! It is pointless! I need a ship with lots of weapons!

Desi: *Not singing 'cause she hates it* Ooh! Can I have it then?

Dib: Why doesn't she have to sing? This is stupid!

*Desi sticks tongue out*

Zim: I AM A PRETTY MUFFIN!

**Gir: Some tacos. *Tosses***

**Desi: A refrigirator of Snapple, a teleporter, and a iPhone 75. *tosses***

**BYE!**

**(Oh, and I know YouDon'tNeedToKnow, she said she had a fun time with the date)**

Gir: *Screeching instead of singing* I love you tacoooooos!

Desi: Aw! Thank you! I can really use a teleporter! Final for the day is Write to live Live to write

**Write to live Live to write:**

**Hi! Hi! Hi! *Waves like an idiot* HI! Ok, I'm done now.**

**Questions:**

**Dib- Do you like Tak?**

Zim: No.

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

**Tak- Do you like Dib? Also, if Zim hadn't ruined your chances of becoming an invader would you not hate him?**

Tak: I would never like a filthy human! And perhaps.

**Tallest- How tall are you guys? And how old are you?**

Red: We're seven foot nine. And we're just a little older than Zim.

Purple: We were all in military class together.

**Gir- Why do you like tacos and pigs so much?**

Gir: Pigs are good and tacos are my friends!

Zim: Uh, don't you mean the other way around...?

Gir: No. *Smiles*

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

**And now the dares.**

**I dare Tak to kiss Dib.**

Tak: What? I'm not kissing him!

Zim: It's bad enough I had to watch it! Now I have to do it?

Dib: Why does he have to do it in _my_ body? NOW HES GOING TO GET MEAT GERMS ALL OVER MY BODY!

Tak: Oh shut up, Zim!

Desi: Come on guys, do it.

Tak: Fine. *Kisses him and gags* Egh, it feels like kissing Zim!

Zim: Well I had to kiss an alien.

Membrane: Thats my boy! You're finally turning normal!

Zim: But dad! Shes an alien! And I am too!

Dib: I'm a pretty muffin!

Membrane: *Laughs* You and your imagination. Your just wearing a costume, remember? And your little foreign friend is wearing a costume of you!

**Gaz, I dare you to distroy every Game Slave and Game Slave2 you own!**

**And because I liked to hilium dare so much, I dare Desi to fill the room with hilium for a full chapter.**

**Umm, that's it for now! Laters!**

Desi: Since its about the end of this chapter we'll use all of the next chapter.

Gaz: Fine, I'll just buy new games with all of my and Dib's money. *Snickers and starts breaking her games*

Zim: Wait, what do you mean my money? Thats not fair!

Gaz: Too bad. *Breaks all her games*

Desi: I never thought she'd do it. Well thats the end of this chapter! I am so sorry it has probably taken you years to read it! Its really long! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Zim: Zim's voice sounds funny!

Dib: Why are we doing this again?

Desi: Because it was a dare. Be in a helium filled room for a whole chapter.

Red: *Talking into a transmission* Yes this your Tallest! Now hurry and get us out of here! ...because the girl who kidnapped us filled the room with helium. ...Hey! Stop laughing! Its not funny! We need saving here! *Transmission cuts off*

Purple: No ones coming are they?

Red: Nope.

Desi: First up is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**Well hello again! I'll just get right into it.**

**Dib: jingle bells backwards. NAO.**

Desi: NAO?

Dib: There was no hidden message in it, just some jerk who likes scaring people.

Desi: Ooh! Those things always make me jump! Its funny.

**Zim: you're a very pretty muffin. Do you have holes in your clothes for your PAK? It's always over them and I didn't know.**

Zim: Yes, they are in every Irken clothing, just like how pathetic human clothing always comes with arm holes and neck holes.

**Tallest: dude. You guys are seven foot nine? That's...insanely tall. Also, are your organs crushed all the time? Your waists are really tiny.**

Purple: Our armor is made so we could fit in it without hurting our insides.

Red: Otherwise we'd be dead from our own armor.

Desi: But seriously though! Its just a little sliver! Its like as thick around as my arm!

Red: And because it is, a laser could hit our waist and not hurt us.

Desi: How?

Purple: I don't know! Something about pressure or something... Who cares? We're protected.

**Tak: poke zim in the eye. Repeatedley.**

Tak: My pleasure. *Starts poking Zim's eyes*

Zim: Hey! Stop that! Ow! STOP POKING ZIM! *Claws the air*

Tak: *Laughs and continues*

**Desi: since you seemed to like the song I made the tallest sing, you can make them sing any other song by that band. It's called creature feature. Look them up and give red curtis's amazing sideburns. And purple has to have suspenders on! YAY!**

Desi: I don't really like any of the other songs though, its so... dark. I'm not dark, like at all.

**Oh and do you want to know madeline's original dare? This is not to be done. Don't do it for the sake of your sanity! Ok. The dare was... Zim had to uh... Well... Run naked through the streets while the tallest watched. NO DO DIS. DON'T. Please tell me why I am friends with that girl. Please.**

**Ya well, i'm tired so... Bye.**

Zim: *Stops everything* What?

Desi: Don't worry! We won't do it.

Zim: *Grumbles and Tak continues poking*

Desi: Next is PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

***stands up and claps* WOOOOOHOOOO! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING SINGERS! "Invader Zim Musical" made no sense, and yet it was SO FREAKIN' MUCH BETTER then HSM! *giggles insanely* You guys rock.**

**Haha... The Tallest had to sing "I'm Too Sexy." That was awesome. I GOTS A DARE FOR THEM-they have to dress up like Wayne and Garth from "Wayne's World" for a chapter, and they have to talk like them (you know, say "bogus," "excellent," "dude," stuff like that).**

Purple: Who are these humans?

Desi: Its from a movie. *Dresses them up and makes Purple as Garth and Red as Wayne*

Red: I hate this outfit.

Desi: No, your going to say it looks radical right now.

Red: Why?

Desi: Because... I don't know. Just say it!

Red: It looks radical?

Desi: Eh, better I guess.

**Dib... I was sad when you got your hair cut off. I love it. But I was happy when it grew back, so it's all good! Your dare is to dress up like Harry Potter and speak with a British accent for a chapter! Sorry, it's just that I see a guy wil black hair and glasses and think, "HARRY POTTER!"**

Desi: Why does everyone think that? Am I the only one whos completely clueless?

Dib: *Goes into another room and comes out looking like Harry Potter*

Desi: *Stares at him; thinking* Your missing something... OOH! I know! *Hands him a stick* Perfect.

Dib: Um, ok.

Desi: You have to talk in a british accent now.

Dib: *Now in british accent* Fine, fine.

**Desi-I WISH I HAD PURPLE HAIR! But... My mom won't let me dye it. Oh, well.**

**Zim, if something absurd happened... Like, say, I don't know, your mission turned out to be fake (again, we're being hypothetical here), and Dib stopped hating you, is there even the SLIGHTEST possible chance of you guys becoming friends?**

**Well, see y'all later. Piece! I mean, Peace!**

**~Party Poison**

Zim: Never! He's a filthy human!

Desi: I completely hate ZaDR, but even I have to admit you guys could make great friends.

Dib: No we couldn't!

Desi: Fine, say what you want. Sheesh. Next is EE Lover

**EE Lover:**

**OKAY! CALL ME CAKEZ, ALL OF YOU!**

**Dib: Hug Zim and LIKE IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! TORTURE!**

Dib: Again? Seriously?

Desi: Yes, now hug. No complaining!

Dib: Fine, get over here Zim.

Zim: Eh? NO GET AWAY FROM ZIM!

*Dib ignores and hugs him for a split second*

Dib: Your so afraid for the slightest things.

Zim: Zim is not afraid of anything.

Dib: Right...

**Tallest Purple: Why do you sound like the one-eyed alien in Lilo and Stitch?**

Purple: *What is she talking about?

Desi: OH I LOVE PLEAKLEY! He's awesome. Its funny when he dresses like a girl!

Purple: Who is this 'pleakley?' I wanna know!

Desi: Its another character your voice actor plays.

Purple: I have a voice actor?

Desi: *Facepalms* Do we have to go over this AGAIN?

**Tak: Look up on Youtube the following video- Tak- I don't really like you and tell me what you think! Then sing it to Zim! GO SKYE SWEETNAM! I'm quite random aren't I...**

Tak: Fine. *Goes and watches video then comes back*

Desi: So how was it?

Tak: Well at least it wasn't all lovey nonsense. *Crosses arms*

Desi: Right... No go sing it too him! *Pushes her on the dancefloor*

Tak: *Grumbles and takes mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD and the song plays*

Tak:

I know what you're trying to do  
Make me fall for you  
Oh why I'd like you to leave  
And leave me alone  
Everywhere I go,  
You'll always be there,  
Try to give you hints to leave  
(But it's like it came of the other ear)

**Desi: *Pushes Zim towards her; Zim just stands there, not knowing what to do***

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you  
You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

Why have you done this to me (You know I'm busy)  
Oh why I've been nice so far  
But I can't take it anymore  
Time passes by  
And you wonder why I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you  
You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You heard what I said  
I said I dont really like you

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

I said I dont really like you

***Mic explodes then Daniel comes in and eats the ashes***

Desi: Daniel! Get out of here!

Daniel: *Growls*

Desi: *Laughs nervously* Go ahead...

Tak: You are a servant to your pet.

Desi: He's very persuasive.

Tak: Right...

**Gaz AND Tak: Sing a duet of 'Girlfriend' to Zim.**

Tak: More singing?

Zim: Yes! Sing to Zim! Zim is worthy to be sung to!

Desi: Let me get this straight... You don't like either Tak or Gaz, but you want them to sing to you...?

Zim: Yes.

Desi: I don't get you.

Gaz: Let's get this over with, I have things to do. *Grabs a mic and drags Tak with her onto the dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD* Oh I love Avril!

Gaz and Tak:

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know  
I'm right I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybodys talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know its not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

***Mics turn green and melt down a drain***

Desi: WOO! That was awesome! *Claps*

Tak: Oh silence! That was a pitiful song.

Desi: You just don't understand.

**Zim: Give me your computer and a copy of World of Warcraft, all the expansion packs up to Cataclysm!**

Zim: No, filthy dirt child.

Desi: *Gives him world of warcraft and expansion packs to cataclysm* Take these to her. As for Computer, hes staying.

Computer: I don't even want to be HERE! Sheesh!

*Zim grumbles and leaves then comes back few minutes later*

**GIR: Become loyal to only me! and please bring me some GIR merchandise, anything and everything from Hot Topic...**

Gir: OKIEDOKIE! *Activates jetpacks and heads to Hot Topic*

Desi: Next up is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**Cherry juice, huh? ... that was... unexpected.**

**Ruya: Who's dat talking?**

**Hm? Oh, me.**

**Taru: Who're you talking to Ruya?**

**Ruya: IT'S NOT ME TALKING! IT'S HER! *tries to point somewhere, but can't find voice, so points to self***

**Taru: ...**

**Yeah, it's me.**

**Taru: ...ooookaaaay... since when are we triplets?**

**Ruya: *shrugs***

**Since never.**

**Taru: o.0 ... OK...**

**Ruya: *reading chapter, giggles* Ah, Dib... you don't know the EXTENT as to what Zim hath done... so BLISSFULLY unaware! You must be enlightened to the doom of the world!**

**Taru: Ruya actually... FORGOT... what the chapter had... so she's reading it as we review. I'm not. *smiles* I remember all I need to know.**

**Ruya: HAHAHAhahaha! He's so cute! I love it when Zim's zapped... *giggles***

**Taru: *ignoring Ruya* Zim shall be put on Trial, once more. All of the IZ world will be invited to watch his memories put on display. *grins* Except Dib. He shall remain mostly ignorant.**

**Ruya: *pauses in reading to announce stuff* The consequences for guilty are... A SURPRISE! The consequences for innocence are... not being punished!**

Desi: *Whines* But its already been doneeee! Why do it again?

Zim: *Blinks* Zim was on trial?

Desi: Yes... Don't you remember going to Judgementia?

Zim: Yes, but Zim was not put on trial, he was given a surprise party! *Smiles remembering it*

Desi: *Sighs* Ok... fine... we'll do it. *Everyone except Dib goes on ship and goes to Judgementia.

Dib: HEY! Why aren't I allowed to come? *Grumbles and sits down*

Minimoose: Squeek!

Dib: Why aren't you in Judgementia?

Minimoose: *Shrugs* Squeek...

Dib: Oh. Ok then.

* * *

Desi: So here we are... at Judgmentia... Zim's hooked up to lots of wires right now. *Zim waves* Yea... so lets get this started!

*Clips show on the screen all of Zim's memories, starting when he was first born, the day that became known as Horrible Painful Overload Day which was caused by Zim clogging the smeets, the day he went up to the surface with Skoodge and seeing a young Red and Purple...*

Desi: OH MY GOSH ITS THE YOUNG RED AND PURPLE! My life is complete.

Purple: *Rolls eyes*

Red: We look better taller.

*...the day Zim created an infinite energy obsorbing blob which killed Tallest Miyuki, the day Tallest Spork first reigned ...then being eaten later that day, the day he destroyed Irk in Impending Doom I, and a whole bunch of other memories of him, including one where he kisses an Irken animal that looks kinda like a chipmunk*

Tak: ...What were you kissing?

Zim: Eh? Oh... Uh... OH MY! LOOK OVER THERE! *Points somewhere else; Tak turns around and Zim pretends to be a statue*

Tak: Your still there.

Zim: No, I'm not! You are clearly hallucinating!

Tak: *Facepalms*

Desi: Well since the Control Brains are currently... broken... right now, I'll decide if he's a defective or not.

Zim: ZIM IS NO DEFECT! Zim was declared most incredible Irken you know. *Beams proudly*

Desi: ...Anyways... Even though I adore Zim and everything, I'm declaring him a defect just for the consequences.

Zim: ZIM IS NO DEFECT! *Growls and tries strangling her but the wires are still attached to his PAK*

Purple: YEA! PUMBLE HIM DOWN!

Red: DO YOUR WORST, MAN!

*Tallest clap and cheer*

Desi: *Pushes button and everyones back in Desi's room*

Dib: So how was the trial which I WASN'T ALLOWED TO!

Desi: Oh, Zim's a defect.

Dib: Wow.

**Ruya: *afta the trial* Okies, if he's guilty, stick a couple of bunny ears on his head, and let him do whatever he wants on the Massive. And Earth. Basically, let loose. In other words... FREEDOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Taru: DOOM. *giggles happily* Ah...**

Desi: Aw! Hey, anyone seen that picture on deviantart with Zim in bunny ears? ITS SO FREAKIN ADORABLE! I COULD JUST DIE HE'S SO CUTEEE!

*Everyone looks at her weirdly*

Zim: Zim is not wearing filthy bunny ears! I don't care how fluffy the rodent is!

Desi: *Sticks bunny ears on his head* Ok, so remember how earlier I told you my life was complete. Yea, well I change my mind. MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE!

*Dib snickers*

Zim: *Growls* Shut your noise tube! And YOU! *Points to Desi* I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A FILTHY LIKE A DRESS UP DOLL!

Desi: How about this, I make a deal with you. You can take off the ears, OR You can have the Massive all to yourself.

Zim: Eh... Zim will keep the bunny ears on.

Desi: Awesome!

Red: WHAT? NO!

Desi: YEP! *Zim laughs and Desi pushes a button which takes him on the Massive; you can hear Zim all the way from space, riding it and being crazy*

Red: HE'S RUINING OUR SHIP I CAN FEEL IT!

Purple: WE JUST FIXED IT DUDE!

*Evil Zim laughter is heard*

Desi: *Shrugs* He's happy. Who wouldn't be?

*Zim comes back hours later; the Massive is... ruined. He then takes a laser and goes throughout the city, shooting everyone until he sees the scary chihuahua, yells 'Madness!' and runs all the way back to Desi's house*

**Ruya: Hey, why haven't Tak or Gaz been forced to do anything with THEIR fans?**

**Taru: 'Cause they're girls.**

**Ruya: Hmph, well, I'll find a wayyyyy- IKNOW! Gaz and Tak shall go shopping at the mall with a buncha their friends for a few hours! ^o^ *reads snippets whenever Taru's talking bout boring stuff***

**Taru: Works, I guess. Hey, Gaz, what're you going to do with the syrup? . . . USE IT.**

Dib: What friends? For as long as I've known her, she's never even spoken to another girl!

Gaz: *Growls* I've never seen you with any boys either.

Desi: Why don't you go with eachother then! *Gives them each $7,000 dollars and hands Gaz her syrup* In case you wanna squirt it on any prep stores or Justin Beaver merchandise.

Gaz: *Shrugs* Sure.

*Gaz and Tak leave and come back many many hours later with lots of stuff; the news comes on*

News lady: We're here to report of major destruction that happened here at the mall. All the Justin Bieber merchandise has been covered in syrup and basically every store has been destoryed except the gaming store

Desi: You guys are awesome.

**Ruya: *inspiration STRIKES!* SHNOOKY! *pats head* Go up to the Tallests, and say, "Daddy! I wuv you!" and hug one of em' nicely. The other, you'll suddenly turn EVIL on, and go, "GROWR! YOU WUZ MEAN TO DADDY! I DESTROY YOU NOW!" and do your worst.**

**Taru: . . . I'm gettin' popcorn. *munches on some***

Shnooky: What have I told you people! I am not a real Earth baby!

Desi: Go on, it's either do this or from now on whenever someone talks to you they'll do it in a baby voice.

Shnooky: Fine... *Goes up to Purple and hugs him around the legs* Daddy, I love you...

Purple: This guys creeping me out!

Shnooky: *Goes over to Red* Your mean to daddy! I shall destroy you!

Red: Why is he calling you daddy?

Purple: I don't know!

Shnooky: *Attacks Red with a flaregun; fire and explosions are heard along with Red's screaming*

Red: AHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME!

Purple: I'll get him! Come here you little-

Shnooky: I'M NOT LITTLE!

*More chaos happens off screen*

Desi: Why is all this destruction making me thirsty?

Spleenk: I dunno.

Desi: *Shrugs*

Red: *In background* THAT THING SINGED MY ANTENNA!

Purple: Anyone have any bandages?

Desi: No.

Red: ITS TRYING TO EAT MY HEAD!

Desi: Shnooky! No eating the characters!

Red: *Comes back on screen all beaten and bruised* I'm ok! Sorta...

**Ruya: Hm... *rereads a line on previous chapter* I... no... picnic- GASPETH! NOO! NO PICNIC! I GOTTA DO SOMETHING! *quickly puts together and teleports a huge picnic over* THERE! You... *pant* have a picnic... Tallest Red...**

Red: A picnic? Um... ok.

Desi: *Hands picnic basket* There you go! I packed you lots of sandwiches and nachos!

Red: Mmmm, nachos. *Leaves*

Purple: HEY! I want a picnic too!

Desi: No! You can't have one!

**Taru: Hey... what was Jingle Bells backwards, Dib? ...tell us. Now.**

Dib: Nothing, just someone being a jerk and trying to scare people.

**Ruya: Desi, WHY do people think Dib's a clone? ...is he? Am I missing something? 0.o**

Dib: Wait-

Desi: *Covers his head with a soundproof glass* Jhonen said if the show had continued he would show Dib finding out he was a clone made my Professor Membrane. *Uncovers glass*

Dib: What is everyone talking about?

Desi: You are a unicorn.

Dib: Now that's ridiculous.

Desi: Well its true. *Sticks tongue out*

**Taru: Dib, *smiles benignly* how have your thoughts changed about Zim since you know he's defective and stuff? Although, you didn't see the trial, you DO know about the stuff talked about it earlier chapters.**

Dib: Earth is never safe with an alien around!

Desi: ...So basically nothings changed.

Dib: Nope.

Desi: Good! For a second I thought the universe would implode on itself.

*Everyone hears a faint 'Doomed... Doomed... Doomed...' from a certain scary teacher*

**Ruya: I'M DELIGHTED! =D**

**"But you'll rule us all adorably!"**

**Ruya: Yes, so adorably... with those giant, radiactive rubber pants marching through your veins!**

**Taru: I just had to quote something today... Dib, speak in Italian the rest of the time. Or, if not that, thennnn Spanish, por favor.**

Desi: Aww someone quoted me! I feel so honored!

Dib: But I don't know any Italian or Spanish.

Desi: I'll fix that! *Shoots him with Italian ray gun*

Dib: quello che e successo?

Desi: WOW! He's speaking Italian with a British accent! How cool is that?

Dib: whoa parlo italiano.

Desi: What'd he say?

Dib: Ho detto che puo parlare italiano!

Desi: *Stares at him* Huh...?

Dib: oh dimenticare! *Crosses arms and sits down*

Desi: What got him upset?

**Ruya: Skooge must take a cleansing shower, in case he didn't have time to before he got here. Then I DARE him to go on a date with a fangirl!**

Skoodge: Ok! *Leaves and comes back an hour later all squeeky clean*

Desi: Bring the fangirl out here!

*Fangirl comes in; she sees Skoodge and squeels*

Desi: *Throws Skoodge towards her; the fangirl glomps him and tackles him with kisses then drags him away*

**Taru: Dib shall work at a fastfood restaurant for a while. Maybe Macmeaties, Maybe Shloogorg's, maybe both.**

Desi: I pick macmeaties! Only because I'm hungry and I really don't wanna eat alien food.

Dib: ma io non voglio.

Desi: Yea whatever. Go to Macmeaties and get me a double meatie meat.

Dib: *Grumbles and leaves*

Desi: Aww I think he's happy.

Computer: I don't think so...

Desi: YES HE IS!

Computer: Um... Ok?

**Ruya: OH! *raises hand ecstatically* GIMME ZIM CLONE! GIMME GIMME! I WANT HIM! Give him to MEEEEE!**

Desi: *Shrugs* Sure. *Puts clone in Floating Talking Box* You better not mess this up! I'm warning you!

Floating Talking Box: Don't worry! I won't! Sheesh!

Desi: Good! *Box floats away*

**Taru: I like long chapters. Hm... I wonder why we don't have as much to say? Did we forget anything...**

**Ruya: YEAH! We forgot all SORTS of stuff! Liiiike we need to tell them to do something DANGEROUS!**

**Taru: . . . oh YEAH. It's been a while since I've destroyed some character.**

**Ruya: GIR! Take MiMi, and JUMP INTO DA SUN TO MAKE PRETTY FIREWORKS!**

**Taru: Tallests, take the Massive, and crash it into Earth! On accident!**

**Ruya: ...how can they crash it on ACCIDENT?**

**Taru: There are ways, Ruya, ways you can not begin to comprehend. Lard Nar, crash your ship on Irk. Then take it to a repair shop there and ask for it to be repaired, and see if they'll actually do it.**

Gir: Come on Mimi! Lets blow up on the sun!

Mimi: *Nods*

*They go to the sun and blow up; everyone watches from a screen*

Shloonk: Ooh... Pretty...

Desi: Yes, very. *Pushes button and Mimi and Gir appear totally unharmed* Did you guys have fun?

Gir: YES! *Mimi nods*

Desi: *Turns to Tallest* Go crash your Massive into the Earth already!

Red: We'll ruin our ship though!

Purple: Who cares about the ship? I wanna destroy stuff!

Red: Fine.

*Red and Purple get on their ship and crash straight into Mount Rushmore; Washington's head falls off and Lincoln's beard falls off. Oh and Jefferson's face is fractured. Everyone runs and screams with their arms flailing everywhere*

Desi: I always wondered what would happen if something happened to Mount Rushmore.

Dib: Non posso credere che solo gli stranieri si e schiantato in un importante monumento! *Yanks his hair

Desi: *Stares at Dib* You go have fun with that! *Turns to Lard Nar* Go ahead Lard Nar! Have fun!

Lard Nar: YES! *Hops on a ship and heads to Irk*

*The Tallest come back*

Purple: WOO! That was fun!

Red: That was pretty hilarious.

Desi: Aw look at you all happy! *Presses button and the Massive is repaired but not Mount Rushmore* Your just in time to see Lard Nar crash into Irk now!

Tallest: WHAT?

Red: That wasn't supposed to happen!

Purple: Yea!

Desi: *Whines* But its funnnn... See? *Points to the screen where Lard Nar crashes into Irk and you see explosions and hear Irkens screaming*

Red: Great... Now we're going to have to fix all this when this thing's over!

Purple: *Whines* I don't wanna do more work!

Desi: Don't be lazy. Sheesh.

**Ruya: Dib-beast will happily say, "I'm crazy!", whenever Zimmeh speaks.**

**Taru: Gaz will say, "I'm a pretty princess!", whenever GIR speaks.**

**Ruya: Gaz will blow up if she tries to doom GIR. *growls***

**Taru: Yes, and Lard Nar will blow up if he's mean to the Tallests. *snarls***

**Unknown Voice that sounds identical to Ruya's and Taru's: And Tenn, Zim didn't take your Megadoomer. It was a shipping mistake, because the prisoners were in charge of the labels on packages.**

**Ruya: THERE'S THAT VOICE AGAIN!**

**Taru: ...what else could there be?**

**Ruya: *frowns* a GOODY-TWO-SHOES one.**

**Taru: *grimaces* Let's hope she doesn't show up. *relaxes* Tak, spontaneously combust because... because.**

Gaz: I'd rather blow up.

Dib: ehi io non sono pazzo!

Desi: Ooh! I'd like pepperoni please!

Dib: dimenticare!

Desi: Hey... Did you ever get me my food from Macmeaties?

Dib: il tuo solo ora la realizzazione di tale?

Desi: Was that a yes or a no?

Dib: *Facepalms*

Zim: Your head is big!

Desi: Ok seriously? That subject is so yesterday.

Dib: Sono pazzo e la mia testa non grande!

Desi: Ooh! I heard grande! He said his head's not big. *Snickers*

Dib: *Crosses arms* Beh non ...

Desi: *Whines* I'm still hungry though... WHY DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE ANY MANGOS AROUND HERE? I WANT A FREAKIN MANGO!

Zim: *Starts running around with his arms flailing* LOOK OUT! SHE'S GOING TO EXPLODE!

**Ruya: PLAY WITH FIREWORKS! Have a firework battle down there!**

**Taru: Desi, here's a ninja monkey robot slave. His name's George.**

**Ruya: *panics* GEORGE! NOOOOOO! WHY? WHY MY NINJA MONKEH!**

**Taru: *calmly* Because you were the only one with a ninja monkey robot slave.**

**Ruya: *twitches***

Desi: *Suddenly calms down* Aww! Its a cute monkey! *Hugs it*

Gir: MONKEY!

*Everyone turns to Gaz*

Gaz: *Growls* I'm... a pretty... princess. *Smashes the wall*

Desi: Eh... I'll fix that later. Time for the firework battle! Ready guys?

Zim: Do they cause pain?

Desi: Yes.

Zim: Zim is in!

Desi: Awesome! *Grabs lots of fireworks and everyone sets them off at eachother. It makes pretty colors*

Shloonk: OOH! Shiny!

Lard Nar: FIRE ON THE TALLEST!

Purple: FIRE ON THE RESISTY!

Desi: Who are you talking to? *Snickers*

Purple: *Looks around* Zim! Tak! Tenn! Skoodge! FIRE!

Skoodge: Yes, my Tallest! *Fires*

*Zim is too busy shooting fireworks at Dib*

Tak: Zim, you idiot! Come help your leaders! *Fires at the Resisty*

*Mimi fires at Zim*

Zim: Oh you retched-

Tak: *Blasting fires* Sorry! Can't hear you! *Laughs*

Zim: *Growls and fires at her*

Red: Would you quit fighting and help us?

Lard Nar: Yes! They're close to surrender!

Gaz: *Fires at Lard Nar and snickers*

Dib: andare Gaz! combattere gli alieni!

Gaz: *Fires at Dib*

Dib: AHHHH!

Gir: YAY! DOOM! *Fires at Tenn*

Tenn: Stupid SIR! Your worst than all the SIRs sent to me on Meekrob!

Gir: *Giggles and suddenly sips a suckmonkey*

Professor Membrane: *Testing the firework sparks and spazzing every once in awhile*

Desi: This is more like it. *Fires and puts on sunglasses* Pretty.

*More fireworks and pretty colors and explosions later the whole place is a burnt crisp*

Purple: Who won?

Red: *Shrugs*

Lard Nar: We did! Now give us your snacks!

Red: Never! And you didn't win! We did!

Lard Nar: No you didn't!

Desi: What is the point of all this...?

Zim: Irkens are more superior!

Desi: Can't argue with that.

**Taru: Now then... everybody! *cheerfully* Drink cherry juice until you hurl!**

**Ruya: My...monkey...GONE...George...Questionairre...**

Desi: But I don't like cherry juice... WHY COULDN'T YOU GUYS BE IMMUNE TO LEMONADE OR SOMETHING? I like lemonade... It's yummy... *Pouts*

Tak: Get over it. *Drinks it* This stuff ain't bad for being a human drink.

Zim: ZIM SHALL CONQUER IT! *Chugs some down*

Desi: *Huffs and sits down*

Gaz: *Shoves her some* Here. Drink.

Desi: Fine... *Drinks some* BLAH that stuff is horrible!

Dib: il vostro schifo.

Desi: I don't know what you said and I really don't care. *Shoves him cherry juice* Drink!

Dib: *Grumbles and takes juice* Perch preoccuparsi?

Desi: Go talk to someone who understands you! Sheesh!

*Everyone drinks gallons and gallons of cherry juice*

Desi: *Gagging* I HATE cherry juice! *Presses button and all the cherry juice vanishes* Much better.

Gir: *Still chugging cherry juice down*

Desi: GIVE ME THAT! *Takes it from him and throws it out the window*

Gir: Aww...

**Taru: Now then, to top things off... Hm! Everybody, turn into the opposite species! Humans, turn Irken. Irkens and other aliens, turn human. Except Lard Nar- he turns Irken. GIR, MiMi, and Minimoose turn human! And if there are any aliens that we thought were human, like... is Desi human?**

**Ruya: *shrugs***

**Taru: well... for puzzles like those... turn 'em Irken as well.**

**Ruya: GEORGE...**

**Taru: *grins* Enjoy the switch!**

**Ruya: MY GEORGEYKINZ- oo, it's a Zim!**

**Taru: *waves***

**Ruya: *cheery* Bai bai!**

**Bai!**

Desi: I am proud to be a human! Wouldn't have it any other way. ...Although I do wish I had a squeedly-spooch... I MEAN COME ON! That would be freakin' epic!

Zim: Yes, yes, squeedly-spooches are the most superior organ in the universe. WAIT! I don't want to become human again! THE HORROR!

Desi: *Completely ignores last comment* SEE! HE AGREES WITH ME!

Dib: Sono pazzo... io odio dire che.

Desi: What is it with you and pizza? *Presses button and Irkens turn human, Vortians turn Irken, humans turn Irken, and robots turn human*

Gir: I'm a real boy now! *Starts hopping around; giggling*

Desi: *Looking at her squeedily-spooch through an organ x-ray* I gotta admit... SQUEEDILY-SPOOCHES ARE AWESOME! *Hugs herself*

Gaz: *Continues playing her game and ignoring her new Irken self*

Zim: AHHHH! I'M HUMAN! NOOOOOOO!

Dib: siete gi stati in questa!

Zim: AHHHHH! A SPANISH IRKEN! *Points dramatically before running away screaming*

Dib: io sono di lingua italiana!

Minimoose: *Turns Irken*

Desi: Ohhhh... He's Vortian, duh. So he turns Irken! I just had a breakthrough!

Mimi: *Looking at herself; tries to speak but it turns out she's mute*

Gir: Don't worries Mimi! I still loves you! *Hugs her*

Desi: *Wipes a happy tear away* It's just so precious!

Zim: GIR! No falling in love with the enemy!

Desi: Oh would you relax? They both are only about the age of seven!

Zim: *Completely clueless* So?

Desi: *Facepalms*

Lard Nar: AHHHHHH! I am the enemy! *Feels for his horns* NOOOOO! My horns are gone! Now all I have are these stupid antennae! *Yanks on them*

Spleenk: *Checking himself out* I kinda like being Irken!

Professor Membrane: *Pretends nothing has happened*

Dib: pap mi irken! sei irken! ...e non hai idea, vero?

Professor Membrane: Not now son! I'm on the verge of curing claustrophobia! And I have no idea what you're saying!

Dib: Come si pu curare claustrofobia?

Purple: Don't look at me! I'm hidious!

Red: I'M A FILTHY HUMAN! THIS ISN'T GOOD!

Purple: Change us back!

Desi: I'm not complaining! I'm having fun with my squeedily-spooch! *Sighs dreamily* I love that word...

Red: *Falls to the ground* I HAVE WHITE SKIN! Where's my wonderful green skin?

Purple: I miss my skin too! ...WAIT! *Feels chest* THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY CHEST! IT'S EATING ME ALIVE!

Desi: ...That's your heart.

Purple: What's a heart?

Desi: A human organ.

Purple: YOU MEAN I HAVE MORE THAN ONE?

Desi: Yes.

Tak: *Arms crossed* I hate this.

Sizz-Lorr: *Eating waffles for some odd reason* They taste even better when you're human! *Eats more*

Gir: WAFFLES! *Steals his plate*

Sizz-Lorr: HEY! Come back with those! *Chases him*

Gir: *Giggles insanely*

Desi: I love chaos. Next up is Hawky or Sparky

**Hawky or Sparky:**

**Lol. I read this at my friend's house when they were all asleep. I almost started cracking up. Well...sorry guys for all that. Now...DIB HUG!**

**Me: *hugglez Dib* Imma go first and no one's gonna stop me! *ties Jas to a chair* Ok. Dibby...How'd you like those movies? Here's some junk on Paranormal studies. *gives***

**Han: Ok Zim. So, how'd you like that BBQ sauce? Burns, doesn't it? Not as much as this! *sets Zim on fire.* For your dare, you have to let Tak light you on fire everytime Desi speaks.**

Desi: Hold it a second! I do-

Tak: *Lights up Zim*

Zim: AHHHH! My flesh! IT BURNS!

Tak: *Laughs evily*

Desi: Wait don't-

Tak: *Lights up Zim again*

Zim: MY SKIN IS TURNING INTO BACON! NOOOO!

Desi: Oh forget it! *Sits down moodily*

Tak: *Lights up Zim again* This is too good!

**Jas: *unties self* So, Gaz. You like destructive stuff, right? Here. *hands every sort of dangerous thing imaginable. Yes, even a potato.***

Gaz: Good, I can use this on my brother. *Snickers*

Dib: aspettare che cosa? Oh, andiamo, facile andare su di me!

Gaz: *Punches him* Be quiet. Your voice is annoying and I can't understand you.

**Sniper: Hi Tak. You still scare me. But here's some stuff to help with the whole 'Zim on fire' thing. *Gives flame-throwers and stuff***

Tak: Perfect!

Zim: Why you want to hurt Zim?

Tak: Because you ruined my chances in becoming invader!

Zim: Get over it! Zim will always be a better invader!

Tak: You little- *Lights him up*

Zim: NOOOOO!

**Me: Well...Ju accidently dropped some meat on Sau, so she threw meat at him...then they got in a meat fight...so they both took the day off. Which means...MORE ME TIME! So...Red. I dare you to try and play Fur Elise on the piano. Must be hard with only two fingers...but go ahead. It's a really fun song! I got it a few weeks ago from my piano teacher...she thinks I'm really talented. I'm only in middle/junior high school and I've almost got the piece down...Sorry...that was random.. Go ahead Red.**

Desi: *Presses button and a piano appears*

Red: *Sits down and tries playing Fur Elise but fails miserably at it and makes horrible noise*

Purple: Red, you suck!

Red: It's not my fault! Stupid humans with all their FINGERS!

Desi: Yea but you're a human now too.

Tak: *Lights Zim up again; he screams*

Red: Yea, but I still only have two fingers!

**Mar: Gir...you can't say anything random for the rest of this chapter. I know it will be torture to everyone reading, and I'm ok with that. Just...everything you say has to make sense from this on to the end of the chapter.**

**Me: NO! NOT GIR!**

**Mar: -.- Shut it Hawky.**

**Liz: I DUN HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! So Imma just sit on Desi's head! *Sits on Desi's head and falls asleep***

**Me: Alrighty. Pur, it's your turn. (I dun care if I can't call you that, Purple. I wanna and I'm gunna). You have to try and play these songs on the flute: RAMPAGE! by Todd Stalter; Fire Dance by David Shaffer; Spy Chase by Brant Karrick; and Ballade by Darren W. Jenkins. (I love these songs...they're so hard and so much fun to play! My band played RAMPAGE! and Ballade at our festival concert...and I played Spy Chase at this thing called Mid-fest...and yeah...sorry...) Go ahead Pur.**

**Well...I think that's it. See ya'll later. I'M OFF TO KENTUCKY!**

**-Hawky/Sparky/Zombie/Almighty Smallest out. PEACE!**

Gir: Aww...

*Desi hands Purple a flute*

Purple: *Stares at it* There's so many holes! I think it's broken!

Desi: No, you're just lacking six fingers.

Purple: *Grumbles and tries to play flute but fails miserable and it sounds like a four year old trying to play* Inferior instrument!

Desi: Next is TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**GRRR! I want to say so much that they are cl- nothing! Professor Membrane is SUCH A LIAR!**

**ZIM: Seriously, what happened during your date with YouDontNeedToKnow? She said it was just dinner and a movie! What REALLY happened? You must tell the truth.**

Zim: Zim doesn't know what you're talking about!

Tak: Tell or I burn you!

Zim: ZIM WOULD RATHER BURN!

Tak: *Lights him up*

Zim: AHHHH! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!

**ZIM's Dare: Switch Bodies with GIR. (I am doing this dare cuz my current stastics are 60% Dib and 40% ZIM)**

Desi: *Pushes button; Zim and Gir switch bodies*

Zim: *Giggles insanely*

Gir: Ugh, this body's disgusting!

**Dib: HI DIB! Please please please please PLEASE go on a date with me! Oh and your question is WHY ARE THE PEOPLE IN YOUR WORLD SO STUPID AND IDIOTIC! I mean, if I saw a green person with no ears and a pak attached to his body DUH he's a alien!**

Dib: So che sono tutti stupidi! e tutti pensano che sono pazzo ma io non sono!

Desi: I have no idea what you just said, but off to your date! *Shoves him in a limo and it drives off* You may want to get an Italian dictionary...

**Gaz: You have to be nice to everyone. If you aren't nice Desi will keep zapping you with a nice gun. (If you don't have one, here's one. *Tosses Nice Gun*)**

Desi: Cool!

Tak: *Chasing Zim* GET BACK HERE! I NEED TO BURN YOU!

Gir: HA! You'll never catch me! *Runs faster*

Tak: I hate you!

Gaz: I don't want to be nice.

Desi: I just know the balance of the universe is going to kill me for this. *Sighs* Oh well! *Shoots her with nice gun*

Gaz: You all are so sweet!

Dib: Gaz?

Gaz: Oh, my amazing brother! Your head is so normal!

Dib: questo spaventoso...

**Desi: What made you like Invader ZIM? I dare you to switch bodies with a dog!1**

Desi: I get to pick the dog! I wanna be a dalmation!

Tak: I'll do it! I've been wanting to turn her into a dog. *Zaps her and she turns into a dog*

Desi: *Barking*

Purple: What's she saying?

Red: *Shrugs*

Desi: *Barks more*

Lard Nar: I'll fix it. Vortians invented a communicator to talk with creatures you know. *Puts on communticator*

Desi: Thank you!

Gaz: Are you going to tell us what made you like us now? I'd love to hear!

Desi: Oh come on... No one wants to hear that!

Gaz: I do!

Gir: She likes my show because I am amazing!

Tak: Yea, says the little smeet.

Gir: ZIM IS NO SMEET!

Tak: Well you look like one!

Desi: *Groans* But it's embarrassing! You'll all laugh! I won't do it!

Tak: Come on. Just tell us.

Desi: *Growls* Don't make me bite you!

Dib: Non ridere.

Zim: *Hugs Desi* Aw! You're pretty!

Desi: Ok, I'll say... But no laughing! Anyone who does gets their mouths taken away and an endless nightmare world full of insects! ...I was on Youtube one day looking at Jonas Brothers parodies, and one of them was with Invader Zim and it was so funny I had to find out where it came from and I found out it came from Invader Zim and I watched all the episodes and they were hilarious and I had to find out more about the show and about Jhonen and everything, and yea... Happy? 'Cause I'm not... *Buries head in hands*

Gaz: Aw! I think that was so touching!

Tak: *Laughs* You like the Jonas Brothers? That's almost as bad as liking Justin bieber!

Desi: *Growls* Shut it! *Chases her*

Tak: AHHH! SHE'S TRYING TO ATTACK ME!

Lard Nar: *Holds Desi down*

Desi: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! *Bites Lard Nar and continues chasing her*

Tak: Help! Mimi! Attack her!

Dib: lei ti avevo avvertito.

Mimi: *Looks for her weapons but doesn't have any since she's human now*

**GIR: Now that you are in ZIM's body you should expose yourself to the FBI.**

**Bye!**

Zim: Imma show myself to the FBI! WEE! *Runs out the door*

Gir: NO GIR! NO! YOU'll RUIN OUR INGENIOUS COVER!

Zim: *Shows himself to the FBI* Look at me! Imma an alien!

FBI dude: *Chuckles* You're not an alien. He must be retarded.

Zim: *Giggles*

Dib: *Facepalms* che stato un fallimento

Gir: Since the Desi-beast is busy ripping Tak's head off *Snickers* I'll read the next review because I am amazing! Next is ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

**Well... Let's begin.**

**Tallest: Your trip to the underworld was amazing. What with all the boiling water, and the boiling caramel, and the whips... Anywho, Now, you'll think TWICE before you laugh at someone like me... Now, I dare you to allow love and friendship and peace in the Irken race. Only for the Irken race... And if they don't follow... a full 1 hour trip to the underworld with me.**

Purple: Technically we aren't Irken anymore, so we can't do that!

Gaz: But now you guys are human! Which means you now have love and peace in you!

Red: Ehhh... Good point.

Gaz: *Giggles*

**Tak: Oooh I got a super ZATR dare. I dare you to make out with Zim for two hour straight in honor of peace, love, and friendship day in the Irken race. Or else my underworld for 1 hour. *Gives you cool warior gear and stuff* And sing U + Ur hand :D**

Tak: I CAN'T! I have a rabid dog biting my antenna!

Desi: You laughed!

Dib: *Pulls Desi off* cane cattivo!

Desi: *Growls* I hate her.

Dib: Non hai il diritto di combattere la sua!

Desi: ...I know you're scolding me. I can feel it... But I have no idea what you're saying!

Dib: mi arrendo!

Tak: I'd rather go to the underworld.

Gir: Zim doesn't want her horrific germs!

Desi: Ok then. To the underworld. *Pushes a button and they both fall down below. They come back and hour later*

Gir: AHHHHH! It was horrible! The pain! The pain!

Tak: That pain was nothing compared if I had to kiss you for two hours.

Desi: Even though I'm still really mad at you right now, I want you to sing 'cause I love that song. *Gives her mic and shoves her on the dancefloor. Puts in CD and music plays* Now sing.

Tak:

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Goin' out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feelin' nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginnin'  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happenin'  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break break Break it down

You're in the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High five and talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight!

***Mic bursts into flames***

Desi: Ok, I'm not mad at you anymore... THAT WAS AWESOME! Sing it again! *Claps*

Tak: No way!

Desi: There is actually a _really_ bad video of Zim on Youtube with this song... SERIOUSLY! That video should be deleted or something! It just ain't right...

**Zim: How is my favorite Irken today? Did you enjoy your date with Emily? Anyways, since I took your douche bag bosses to the underworld with me, and I just dare them to make a beautiful love day. I want you to have a full day of ZaTR. This is for my ZaTR sisters and brothers. Do romantic things with her. *Angrily* AND BE HAPPY!**

***Gives him a giant death ray gun***

Gir: *Takes death ray* Why don't I just kill her instead?

Tak and Desi: No!

Desi: You guys are gonna kiss and that'll be it.

Gir: *Moodily goes up to her and kisses her really quick then gags* That was as horrible as the other times!

Tak: UGH! His mouth tastes like pizza!

Desi: They totally act like an old couple.

**Dib: For those of us who like ZADR, Please Dib, for the fan girls of ZADR, Say "I love you Zim"**

**Desi: Make them sufferrr. Later!**

Desi: YOU TOTALLY STOLE THAT FROM INVADERCON! xD

Dib: ci che?

Desi: Even though I hate ZaDR with a deep passion within my sole... I want him to say it.

Dib: non si pu capire quindi perch comunque mi importa?

Gir: Yes, I know you're a big-headed freak. *Snickers*

Dib: che non quello che ho detto si lucertola e la mia testa non grande!

Desi: Next up is Invader Claire

**Invader Claire:**

**Me:HI!I'M NOT CHANGING MY NAME!YAY!AND I'M NOT DEAD!Okay I think we already settled ...Zim and Gaz,FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!AND LET DIB BE TORTURED AND MAKE TAK BE IN LOVE WITH DIB!*O_o I'm a strange person***

**Raven:No duh,**

Desi: Zim, Gaz, be in love with eachother! You too Dib and Tak.

Gir: Zim will never love a human!

Gaz: You ARE human. I'm Irken.

Gir: Eh?

Tak: First the defect, and now the big head? Come on!

Dib: la mia testa non - oh dimenticare.

Desi: So now you guys kiss.

Gaz/Tak/Dib/Gir: NO!

Desi: Would you rather do something even more horrible to show you guys love eachother?

Gaz/Tak/Dib/Gir: No...

Desi: Good! Now kiss!

*The pairs unwillingly kiss and gag*

**Me:Anyways...lard Nar go meet Keef and be his friend!**

Lard Nar: Uhh...

Desi: *Brings Keef out of a locked room*

Keef: HEY GUYS! I MADE WAFFLES WHILE I WAS IN THAT DARK ROOM! WANT SOME?

Desi: *Pushes Lard Nar to him*

Lard Nar: Uhh... Hi? Wanna be friends?

Keef: *Extremely loud* SUREEEEE!

Lard Nar: *Covers his horns* Um... right.

Keef: Let's go to the zoo! *Drags him away by his horns*

Lard Nar: If I don't come back... HELP!

**Raven:Now,Dib!WATCH 500 ZADR VIDEOS!MWHAWGHEBWWAHSDGJK!**

**Me:O_o okay those were just random letters...BYE!**

Dib: no per favore!

Desi: Sorry dude. But I feel your pain. *Shoves him to the computer*

*Many many many many videos later Dib is... mentally insane*

Dib: l'orrore! tutto cos orribile e non giusto! lo odio! e perch sono stati in alcuni dei video Zim era una ragazza...? *Passes out with his foot twitching occasionally*

Desi: *Stares for a moment* Next is I miss you cupcake

**I miss you cupcake:**

**(I have always wondered about this) Tak: How do you have a Sir Unit if you're not really an Invader? I thought they were only issued to the Invaders.**

**(another question) Tak: What happened to you after Zim defeated you? How did you survive?**

Tak: I built her out of scraps of metal while I was on Planet Dirt, and I survived because Irkens don't need to eat or sleep to survive.

Desi: Still... What about air?

Tak: I have an oxygen tank in my ship that can last me up to a hundred Earth years.

Desi: Cool!

**Almighty Tallest: In the Irken race, does tallness REALLY affect intelligence?**

Purple: Yes. If you are short, you are stupid.

Red: That's why we're the Tallest.

Purple: Duh.

Red: Example A: Zim.

**Zim: Why does the Irken alphabet only go up to the letter T? How do you spell your name, 'im' or 'sim' or whatever?**

Gir: Eh? When I was born they had the letter Z, now days they found out you don't need all those letters and took some out.

**Zim: What exactly is 'dookie'?**

Gir: You're filthy human sewage.

**Dib: What's so scary about a moose eating walnuts? (LOL =P)**

Desi: You have no idea how long I've wondered about that!

Dib: Non sapete quanto sia difficile per schiacciare una noce? Se questo alce può rompere una noce in un chomp allora si può schiacciare le mie ossa in mezzo chomp!

Desi: ...Well that was pointless.

**Almighty Tallest: How could you listen to Zim repeating 'my tallest' for 3 hours?**

**Just one more thing, we NEED Mini Moose NOW!**

Desi: I don't know where you have been, but Minimoose is right here! See? *Gestures to Minimoose*

Minimoose: Squeek!

Desi: Yep! Been here the whole time.

Purple: We... have no idea...

Red: I think I passed out with my eye's open after the first hour.

**Almighty tallest: Why didn't you ever give Gir his taquitos or a clown with no head? (well now, you have to give him that stuff, I command you!**

Red: Uh... Ok. *Hands Gir taquitos* We don't have a clown with no head though.

Desi: I do! *Everyone stares at her* What? I don't like clowns so I cut the head off one of them... *Pushes button and a headless clown appears*

Zim: *Happy tears start to fall* My taquitoes! My clown! Your here! *Hugs his food and the clown that's somehow still alive*

**Zim: Is an Irken's brain in it's PAK? Do you also have a brain in his head? (I just noticed in the episode Bad Bad Rubber Piggies, that Zim replaced the last piggie with his brain)**

Gir: The primative Irkens didn't have PAKs, they were born with brains. Now since everyone's born from tubes we have to include a PAK but we still come with a brain. But the PAK is the Irken's brain.

Desi: You sound so sophisticated! How is that possible?

Gir: Because Zim is amazing. *Looks proud*

**Almighty Tallest: Is English a universal lanuage in your world? (when Dib heard your transmission about Operation Impending Doom II, he could understand it perfectly meaning that you had to be talking in English)**

Red: We wear translators. We have an Irken language, and those Vortians have a Vortian language. But since we're always seeing different species, we where it all the time.

Purple: It's built into our vocal cords!

Red: It's SO much easier than learning a hundred different languages.

Desi: Wait... So you guys can understand Dib?

Gir: Yes.

Desi: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Dib: lei mi ignorando di proposito?

Gir: Yes.

Dib: *Glares* e il mio odio pi forte.

Gir: *Grins*

**(just one more thing, bring Moofy on the interview so she can attack Dib and Zim with Ninja Star Cookies)**

Desi: She annoys me but whatever. SOMEBODY BRING MOOFY DOWN!

*Moofy falls through the ceiling*

Desi: THANK YOU!

Moofy: *Immidiately spots camera and poses* I'm gonna be on TV!

Desi: Yea, no one cares.

Moofy: *Spots Zim and Dib* Hey! Wanna buy some ninja star cookies? *Looks at the camera and bats her eyelashes; she tries to be extra cute* Pwetty pweaseeee...?

Dib: No!

Zim: No, filthy dirt monster!

Moofy: *Burts into tears* WAAAAA! *Suddenly turns angry and grabs ninja stars and starts throwing them at them*

Gir/Dib: AHHHHHH! *Runs around trying to dodge the cookies*

Desi: *Nonchalantly takes a ninja star cookie and eats it*

Moofy: *Suddenly turns around* HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THOSE!

Desi: *Towers over her* I don't think so, little girl. *Snickers*

Moofy: *Gets scared and backs away, then continues chasing Zim and Dib*

Dib: Stai lontano da me!

Gir: Stay back you horrible dirt-child! *A ninja cookie is thrown at his head* AHHHHH!

Moofy: *Throws even more ninja cookies so that they all hang Dib and Zim to the wall, kinda like on a dart board*

Desi: Her job is done, come on Moofy. *Drags Moofy (whos waving to the camera) into the room where Keef was locked in* Next up is not improtant

**not improtant:**

**can you turnn zim into a human and make gir into a regular sir robot**

Desi: Zim is already a human, aren't you Zim?

Gir: Eh? *Looks at himself and begins running* AHHHH! I'M HYOOOMAN! THE NIGHTMARE NEVER ENDS! *Runs around until he hits the wall with a loud bone-cracking SMACK*

Desi: BUUUT now we get to turn Gir back into a SIR unit. *Pushes button so Zim and Gir switch their bodies back then pushes another button so Gir acts like a real SIR unit*

Zim: MY BODY! I never missed you more! *Hugs himself*

Gir: *Saluts; eyes red* Gir, reporting for duty!

Desi: *Giggles* What does the 'G' stand for?

Gir: *Narrows eyes and grabs her collar* Do not play smart with me, HUMAN!

Desi: Sorry.

Gir: *Releases*

Zim: YES! Finally, a servant I so rightfully deserve! SUCCESS!

Desi: Right... Next is Demonic lil Angel

**Demonic lil Angel:**

**Demon Wolf: Lemme on!**

**Demonic lil Angel: Go away.**

**D. Wolf: nuuuuuu! Okay, Desi, rearrange Gir's face to make it look like one of those epic faces.**

**Demonic lil Angel: =.= ...**

**D. wolf: Also, bring back chuck norris and have Zim test out this myth. it is said that Chuck Norris doesnt have a chin under his beard, but another fist.**

Desi: I don't know what you mean by 'epic face' but I'll do the Chuck Norris thing! *Presses button and Chuck Norris appears* Ok, Zim, find out if that myth is true!

Zim: So we meet again, horrible human! *Tries to punch his face but Chuck turns his head and throws Zim down. They get into an epic fight with Zim on his spiderlegs. Chuck finally kicks him into the wall and its over*

Desi: Cool! *Pushes button and Chuck Norris disappears*

*Zim groans*

**"Demonic: *shoves my brother aside* go play with your stick figures**

**D. Wolf: I don't wanna!**

**Demonic: Gir, cover Zim in syrup and eat him. (or at least attempt to)**

Gir: Pitiful human! I will not engage in such pathetic games of yours!

Desi: Zim, tell your robot to cover you in syrup.

Zim: Never! Zim doesn't want syrup to be poured on him!

Desi: Do it or I bring Keef out here.

Zim: Fine... Gir, pour syrup on me.

Gir: Yes, my master! *Pours syrup all over him and salutes* The job is done, sir.

Zim: Agh! I'm covered in sticky goo!

**D. Wolf: *gets popcorn***

**Demonic: Can i have some?**

**D. Wolf: NO!**

**Demonic: *fires cannon and it nearly hits Tak* ...cool.**

**D. Wolf: Gir, i dare you to fight over who's the most annoying: you or the annoying orange.**

**Demonic: *gets earplugs***

Desi: Didn't they do this with Fred?

Gir: I will not do something so childish.

Desi: *Bursts into tears* Well, Zim, our little boy's gone forever! *Sobs*

Zim: *Looks at her with a disgusted face* What are you talking about, Earth-monkey?

Desi: *Shrugs* I don't know.

Gir: This is all pointless.

Desi: Fine, don't do it then. *Sticks tongue out*

**D. Wolf: Now after, put Zim in the matrix.**

Dib: si!

Zim: NO! Anything but that!

Desi: *Pushes button and a matrix appears*

Zim: NOOOOO!

*Red and Purple pick him up and put him in; he bangs on the doors*

Zim: Let Zim out!

Desi: No!

**Demonic: lol, now it's my turn. *shoves brother away* now... lets see here. Turn Dib into a girl. =w=**

**D. Wolf: You're a freak!**

Dib: che cosa? ma io non voglio essere una ragazza!

Desi: *Pushes button and Dib's now a girl*

Zim: *Holding his stomach and laughing really hard* You're female! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: *Crosses his arms* dice il ragazzo nel tubo.

**Demonic: Go away. Now Tallest, if Irk was to only be led by one of you, who would it be?**

Red/Purple: ME! *Look at eachother and glare*

Desi: You guys are two of a kind. Neither of you could reign without the other!

Red: Yea... But it'd still be me.

Purple: NU UH! I could reign a whole empire!

Red: Please! Remember when Zim was controlling the ship? All you did was panic and stuff you face with donuts!

Purple: It was a very panicky time...

Red: *Scoffs*

**I'm gonna make zim suffer more. Put him in the teddy bear costume tied up and throw him into the fangirl crowd.**

Zim: Yes! Bring Zim out of this death trap! *He banged on the glass more*

Desi: *Pushes button and the matrix disappears and a teddy bear suit is magically put on him. She shoves him out the window*

ZFangirl 1: AW! He is SOO cute! I just wanna snuggle with him all day! *Hugs him*

ZFangirl 2: Look at my Zimmykins! Hes just so precious! *Grabs him out of the first girl's arms*

ZFangirl 1: Hey! He's mine! *Pulls his arm*

ZFangirl 3: I WANT HIM TOO! *Pulls on a leg*

Zim: AHHHHH! MY LIMBS!

Lard Nar: *Bursts through the door* HELP ME! HE'S COMING!

Keef: *On the other side of the door* HEY BUDDY! Open the door!

Desi: I'll get rid of him. *Opens door, grabs him, and shoves him into the room where Moofy is and locks the door* Ahh much better. Next up is theeastjoe

**theeastjoe:**

**I don't know if you're continuing this story, but I love it and I have some questions/dares!**

**Tak: I feel bad for you with everyone forcing you to kiss Zim. I dare you to torment Zim for, hmmm... 12 hours! But using nothing but your fingernails!**

Tak: FINALLY! Someone who understands!

Desi: *Whines* But Zim's not done getting torn apart yet!

Zim: *Rushes in and closes the door; he's out of breath and his teddy bear suit is ripped to shreds* I... *Gasp* made it... *Falls over*

Tak: I'm going to have fun with him. *Takes his leg and drags him away*

Zim: *Too tired to struggle* NOOO! DON'T HURT ZIIIIIM!

*twelve hours and many Zim screams later Tak brought him back out. Zim was covered in scratches all over his body*

**Dib: I don't think you're a bad character! But I do wanna see if your hair can break a human in half... :D**

Dib: alcun modo sto strappando una persona a met !

**Professor Membrane: Do you love your kids at ALL?**

Professor Membrane: Of course I do! Just because my son's currently INSANE at the moment means nothing! And daughter is working her skill in VIDEO GAMES!

Desi: This guy cracks me up. *Falls over laughing*

**Gaz: I dare you to hug Dib.**

Gaz: Of course I'll hug my wonderful big brother! *Hugs Dib tight like a little girl would*

Dib: *Freaked out* Mi piaceva il suo meglio quando era la sua vecchia auto.

**Zita: I dare you to say you love Dib. SAY IT!111**

Desi: I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised no ones brought Gretchen up here yet. SOMEBODY BRING ZITA DOWN!

*Zita crashes through the wall*

Desi: Hello!

Zita: Uhh... What am I doing here?

Desi: You're on my questionaire! Now tell Dib you love him.

Zita: No way! He's crazy! Haven't you heard him? He's always talking about ghosts and aliens! He even thinks that green kid is an alien!

Desi: Right... Say you love him anyways.

Zita: Ok...? I love you Dib? Can I go home now?

Desi: No.

Dib: vi un diritto straniero dietro di te, lo sai

Zita: Is he speaking Italian...?

Desi: Yes.

Zita: See! I knew he was crazy.

**Zim: I dare you to watch 16 hours of Dora The Explorer... no bathroom breaks!**

Zim: Eh? Who is this 'Dora'?

Desi: The most horrible show in the world. It could be a really great torture devise for the humans when you take over!

Zim: Lead Zim to the way of this Dora!

Desi: Right over there... *Gestures to the TV and Zim begins watching; sixteen hours later*

Zim: *Eye twitching*

Desi: *Pokes him* Are you ok?

Zim: This is a punishment even worst than being fed to the Droften!

Desi: Zim...?

Zim: AHHHH! DON'T HURT ZIM! *Gets up and runs away*

**Tallest: Watch the Ren and Stimpy epissode "Rubber Nipple Salesman" for 24 hours straight over and over. "Call the poliiiiiice!"**

Desi: *Puts video in TV and the Tallest begin watching* Did this show use to be on Nick or something?

*A full day later*

Tallest: *Rolling on the floor laughing so hard that their sides hurt*

Red: HAHAHAHAHA! Did you see his face?

Purple: IT WAS PRICELESS!

Red: And the walrus...?

Purple: I DIED AT THAT PART!

*They burst out laughing all over again*

Desi: Looks like they had fun, final for the day is Autunmheart

**Autunmheart:**

**Hello again!**

**Questions:**

**Zim- Where you dropped on your head when you were little?**

Zim: *Peeks head from under the bed* Of course not! Why would anyone think that?

**Prof. Membrane- No question for you. Just a comment. YOU SUCK AT LYING!**

**Tallest- OK, there's been some arguments over this next questions (mainly between me and my friends at school) but are you two realated? And/Or are you guys realated to Zim?**

Red: Why would we be related to Zim? Is this an insult?

Purple: I feel insulted!

Zim: I'm related to the Almighty Tallest? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

Red: NO! You are not related to us!

Purple: None of us are related for that matter.

Red: Nope.

Zim: Wow! I have tallest blood marching in my veins! That means I'm going to be Tallest one day!

Red: NO YOU AREN'T! We are not related!

**Dares:**

**Prof. Membrane- I dare you to switch intelegence levels with GIR. I think it would be funny to see an idiot scientist.**

**Umm, nothing else to say. Bye!**

Desi: Since Gir's now a regular SIR unit, the intelligence levels are about the same. But I can make them switch personallities! *Presses button and they switch*

Professor Membrane: I'm going to invent something to DESTROY the human race! *Picks up beakers and laughs evily*

Gir: I love... *Dramatic pause* REAL SCIENCE! *Spazzes*

Desi: That was hilarious.

Dib: papa! gli alieni che hai!

Desi: Time to end this chapter! See ya dudes!


	11. Chapter 11

Desi: I just wanna say, all the fans out there... you guys are awesome.

Zim: What about Zim? Zim is better than those foolish creatures!

Desi: Of course you are.

Zim: *Beams with pride*

Desi: And no one can forget Lard Nar! *Squeezes Lard Nar* First up is Autunmheart

**Autunmheart:**

**Hi!**

**Quesitions**

**Dib- Would you ever be friends with an alien? Even if the alien was trying to SAVE Earth and not distroy it? *Glances over at Lard Nar***

Dib: Ha, there are no good aliens. They all want to conquer and destroy.

**Prof. Membrane- Is there any chance that aliens are real?**

Professor Membrane: Of course not! It's just a myth!

Dib: OH. COME. ON! Dad! You are SURROUNDED by aliens! Zim, Zim's leaders, Tak, Zim's weird robot dog thing, Tak's robot, those two other aliens who I forgot their names, that weird alien baby, those two goat things, that floating cone, and that alien frycook!

Professor Membrane: It's ok son, you're just insane right now.

Dib: *Facepalms*

**Lard Nar- Why do you keep listening to Spleenk even though his ideas suck?**

Lard Nar: I don't know! WHY _DO_ I?

**Dares**

**Tallest- I dare you to give all your snacks to the Resisty.**

Purple: But... we've already done it!

Desi: Do it again.

Red: *Hangs head* Fine...

*Red and Purple moodily hand over their yummy snacks and the Resisty dive in it and start eating*

Purple: My snacks... NOOOO!

**GIR- If he's not already back to normal, CHANGE HIM BACK! He's not GIR if he's not an idiot.**

**Lard Nar/Dib- I dare you guys to work together to distroy Irk.**

**That's all for today! Laters!**

Gir: Imma penguin!

Desi: Yes you are.

Zim: Gir! Stop flapping your arms!

Dib: Destroy Irk? Zim's home planet? That'd be awesome!

Lard Nar: *Grabs Desi's remote labeled 'DESTORY IRK'* YES! The snacks shall be ours!

Red: ...You already have our snacks.

Lard Nar: *Shrugs and pushes button; on TV it shows Irk blowing up*

Dib: Cool!

Zim: *Points dramatically at Dib* This is all your fault! Stinking human!

Red: NO! OUR PLANET!

Purple: Throw them... *looks around* into the closet! Do it!

Desi: No. *Pushes button and Irk is repaired* Happy?

Tallest: ...Yes.

Desi: Good. Next up is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**I AM BACK! You're all so happy right? *snickers* oh, and actually, that dare that none shall ever do that I told you guys last time? Ya. I sorta lied. It was much worse. I really hope that my friend never figures out how to find this story. I think you'd all die if she did.**

**ANYHOW.**

**Zim: I rewatched planet jackers today and watched your eye get ripped out. It was...unpleasant. So um...anways...you have to go on a date with my friend Madeline! She may very well kill you. And we all get to watch it on the tv! :D (not you getting killed, the date D: )**

**Madeline: YAY!**

**Me: SHUT UP! On with the questionaire!**

Desi: I told you, I don't interact with the reviewers and whatnot. But Zim can still go on the date.

Zim: What? Not with that retched thing!

Desi: You've never even met her! Sheesh! *Shoves him in a limo that just pulled up* See ya later! *It drives off*

Zim: *Comes back two hours later* That went... HORRIBLE! *Coughs out rooster feathers*

**Dib: heh. Sorry about that whole jingle bells thing. I couldn't think of anything else. What got you interested in the paranormal? And was Bigfoot REALLY in your garage?**

Dib: Yes, and he was trying to hotwire my dad's car. I got into the paranormal after I was pretty sure aliens tested on me when I was a baby.

Desi: Fascinating.

**Gaz: Do anything you want to zim and dib...except kill them.**

Gaz: *Shrugs and drags them both into another room where she does horrible and painful stuff to them*

**Tallests: meh. I don't have a good dare for you guys so watch amazingPhil on YouTube for three hours. And then tell us what you think.**

Desi: *Gets on the computer and gets on Youtube* Isn't he british or something...? I wish I had a british accent... Although it always seems to me that people who have british accents talk deeper... I don't know, maybe it's just my imagination.

*Tallest go and watch; 3 hours later*

Desi: So...? How was it?

Red: He was annoying.

Purple: That wasn't a chip! It was a fry! How can he not know what a fry is? Are all humans this stupid?

Desi: HEY! Don't make fun of them! That's what they call frenchfries in Britian and stuff.

Purple: *Crosses his arms* I still think he's stupid.

Desi: Is not! He seems cool... And he likes Sims! I love that game.

Zim: Zim is in a game? WOW!

Desi: No- well yes your in a game, but I didn't say 'Zims' I said _Sims_! It's this really cool game that I have on my computer. See? *Shows game on her computer*

Zim: ZIM WANTS TO PLAY!

Desi: Ok... *Starts game and Zim immidiately starts playing* I should probably warn him its addictive... Oh well.

**Desi: *gives mango* I remember you wanting one of these. Actually I- *gets cut off***

**Madeline: Desi...you...don't...like creature feature? *starts to hyperventillate***

**me: uh...i should probably restrain her. Anyways...Desi, here's a lot of money to go buy snapple and hot topic stuff and what not. I need to go there.**

**That's all I got today, so bye!**

Desi: Aw! You're so sweet! Thank you!

Dib: Why is everyone so nice to you... but everyone else is tortured?

Desi: *Shrugs* Next up is ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

***Pops out from behind a postER of The Beatles dancing to All You Need Is Love dressed as John Lennon***

**This isn't appropriate is it? *not rhetorical***

**Ah, well. *Removes John Lennon disguise to reveal a GIR shirt that say deal with it, boots, and skinny jeans***

**Tallest: I'm MAD! If anyone doesn't mind I'm taking my anger out on you guys. Because you won't let Tak become an Invader. *Wraps both of your necks in chains* This can be changed if you let Tak become a true Invaderr! If you don't... you know.**

Purple: We can't!

Red: We don't have the right equipment in this pitiful chamber!

Desi: Hello! It's a bed room and a quite nice one at that!

Red: Whatever! The point is we can't do it.

Tak: *Growls* That's not fair!

**Tak: I've got a good ass question! If you were an Invader, would you still hate Zim? I mean if you had become an Invader before. Now that the Tallest will let you become an Invader, (I hope so), Will your opinion of Zim change? And also, GURL IT'S BEEN YEARS, BUILD A BRIDGE, GET OVER IT! Seriously, I'm not an invader! You don't see me hating on Zimmy! *Gives a bouquet of roses***

Tak: No. He's worthless and always BE worthless!

Zim: Hey! Zim is a mighty Invader! Something YOU wouldn't know about!

Tak: You're forgetting one little thing. YOU ARE NOT AN INVADER!

Zim: LIES! Zim is a great Invader!

Tak: You're SUCH an idiot! I don't even know why I TRY.

**Zim: I'm not gonna sugar coat you anymore. *Shoves you off my lap* Why are you so self centered and arrogant? You're kind of a defective so... Wtf? And sing "I wanna hold your hand" to Tak right after she becomes an Invader. Or not. Just sing it to her. AND MEAN IT! I'm sorry, Zimmeh! I'M PISSED OFF. *Hugs him and gives him a snack with cherry soda. And a Justin Bieber dart board***

Zim: Never!

Desi: *Hands Zim a mic and already pushes him on the dancefloor* Yes you are.

Zim: *Glares*

*Desi puts in Beatles CD and the music starts*

Zim:

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeh, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

***Mic slams out the window***

Zim: *Moodily steps down*

Tak: You sing aweful.

Desi: *Wipes a tear away* That was so amazing!

Zim: *Smiles smugly*

**Dib: Hey how are you enjoying the presents I got you? I hope you're enjoying them. Please sing "Lucy in the sky with diamonds". I'm in a Beatles mood.**

**Desi: I'm just mad. I haven't been able to update in some time. Sorry. Well, later!**

Dib: Yea, they're great!

Desi: *Hands Dib a mic and presses play on stereo*

Dib: I still don't know why I agreed to this whole thing.

Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah...

Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies.  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
That grow so incredibly high.

Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone.

Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties.  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

***Mic disappears***

Desi: ...I really need to quit buying mics from that creepy store down that alley... Next is TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**Hiya!**

**First of all, if GIR is smart, make him dumb again and switch intelligence levels like the Autumn Girl wanted to.**

Desi: Ok! *Pushes button and this time Gir and Membrane switch intelligence*

Gir: The world has changed me! *Suddenly grabs paper and a pen and writes a hundred different math equations and does Desi's mom's taxes within five minutes*

Everyone: *Blinks* Wow...

Professor Membrane: *Holding beakers* Ooh! What does this blue and brown liquids make? *Pours them together and the chemicals make a giant purple explosion; the whole place is in ruins*

Desi: *Sighs* It was bound to happen anyways... *Sobs* My room! It had all my Invader Zim collectables in it!

Zim: NOOOO! NOT THE COLLECTIBLES! WHYYYYY?

Dib: *Rolls eyes* Get over it!

Desi: Moment over. *Pushes button and the place is back to normal*

**ZIM: Just letting you know that today my friend was making me act like you in order to get my stuff back... so now my stastics are 50/50, you and Dib have to do a debate again! In this order, why I should be your fangirl, awkward silence moment, and a closing statement!**

Dib: First of all. Zim is an alien. That right there should leave you running for the hills! He's after OUR PLANET!

Zim: LIES! HE'S LYING! HE'S A BIG FILTHY LIAR OF...ehh... LIES!

Dib: Oh come on! Everyone knows you are!

Zim: SILENCE! You should be Zim's fan and join me in total conquest!

Dib: No one wants to join you!

Zim: ZIM SAID TO SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE!

*Dib and Zim glare at eachoter*

Desi: *Whispers to the camera* This is the awkward silence part.

*Twelve minutes later of intense glares*

Zim: Zim thinks your head is big and stupid. *Snickers*

Desi: ...and that is the closing statement!

Dib: My head is not big! Come on!

**Dib: Have you ever tried Dibs? If not, eat some! Also... just like in Mopiness of Doom, you must like REAL SCIENCE! now... sorry.**

Dib: Uhh... What are Dibs...?

Desi: Ooh! I have some in my freezer! Be right back! *Hurries off and comes back a millisecond later* Here! *Hands it too him*

Purple: Wow that was fast...

Red: Scary fast.

Dib: *Looks at the ice cream snack* How odd...

Desi: This girl on deviantart drew a picture of Zim eating Dibs, but instead of them being nutty chocolate covered in vanilla ice cream it was little mini yous! *Bursts out laughing* It was so funny!

Zim: *Smiles evily*

Dib: HEY! No ideas!

Desi: *Calms down* So...? What are you waiting for? Eat one!

Dib: Fine.. *Eats one* Its good... Despite the disturbing name...

Desi: Aww! I knew you would like them! *Hugs him like a teddy bear* Now go be a scientist like your dad!

Dib: But I don't want to.

Desi: *Shrugs* Ok then.

**Ooo! I got a good one! Dib and ZIM, change personailty levels! That would be epic to see!**

Zim/Dib: What?

Desi: *Pushes button and they switch personalities*

Zim: Whoa! You're an alien! *Points dramatically at Desi*

Desi: Your an alien! *Huffs and crosses arms*

Dib: Ha! Look at you little green bunches of filth! We humans are WAY superior!

Zim: You just wait! I'll capture you and show them to my Tallest, and then they can see how much I deserve to be an Invader, and that I'm not crazy!

Red: You realize we're right here, Zim, and we can see him...

Dib: AHH! It's your leaders! *Runs away with his arms flailing*

Zim: *Rolls eyes*

**Gaz: What's your first memory? Hire someone to be your intern of Gaz!**

Gaz: When dad took us to a scientist convention when I was three.

Desi: And instead of you choosing an intern for yourself, choose a slave!

Gaz: *Peeks eyes open* Hey frycook guy, can you make pizza?

Sizz-Lorr: Uh, yea, why?

Gaz: I choose you, now go make me pizza!

Sizz-Lorr: *Grumbles and leaves*

**ZIM: When you were afraid of germs(I am not sure if you still are) how could you be covered up in meat? Don't you burn with meat?**

Zim: The meat fused into my eyeballs and almost made me blind.

Purple: *Chuckling* Hey Red, remember when he called us about that?

Red: *Laughing* Uh huh!

Dib: *Messing with his glasses* Inferior technology! Dib could build something better than this!

**Tak: You are now Tallest, you may do anything you want. Cept kill people, that would be HORRIBLE!**

Tak: I want Zim thrown out into space and never come back!

Desi: Sorry, can't. Without Zim this show is useless!

Purple: They can make a new show! And call it 'Almighty Tallest'.

Red: I like the sound of that!

Dib: NEVER! It shall be Dib's show! And it'll be called 'Dib the mighty conqueror'!

Zim: Fat chance.

Dib: *Glares*

Desi: Its just not a show without Zim. I mean even if they made a show about JUST Gir, it would be epic, but totally not right. Kinda like Jimmy Newtron. Now they have some stupid show called 'Planet Sheen'. I mean, Sheen was the best, but its just not the same without Jimmy Newtron.

Tak: *Growls* Can I at least make him suffer?

Desi: Sure! Go ahead! *Hands her torture stick*

Tak: Skoodge! Go torture the fool!

Skoodge: Yes, my Tallest. *Starts torturing*

Zim: AHHHHH!

Red: Hey! We're still the REAL Tallest you know!

Red and Purple: Since everyone is hitting you with girly songs and Underworld and stuff, sing We Will Rock You! Also, what were you before the Tallest?

Red: Finally... A nonfeminine song.

Purple: We were Invaders!

Red: Well accually, we were GOING to be invaders, until that blob ate Spork and we were the next Tallest.

Purple: Yep! The day he was eaten was the day of our graduation from military acadamy.

Desi: *Hands them both mics* Hello, we need to sing here! *Puts in CD and music plays*

Tallest:

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face  
A big disgrace  
Wavin' your  
Banner all over the place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

***Mic hops in a glass of apple juice***

Skoodge: Aww... I was gonna drink that.

**Mini Moose: Make a clone of yourself so I can keep the clone!**

**BYE!**

Minimoose: Squeek! *Gets in the same clone machine that made the Zim clone and makes a clone of himself*

Minimoose clone: Squeek!

Minimoose: Squeek!

*They both squeek laugh*

Desi: *Puts clone in Floating Talking Box* I still can't believe you messed up my last package!

Floating Talking Box: I told you! It wasn't my fault! That sparkly pink dinosoar really did steal it and skip away!

Desi: Always the same excuse!

Floating Talking Box: *Grumbles and floats away*

Desi: Next up is PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

***eye twitch* Of course, Desi, since you mentioned the video of Zim I HAD to go find it. WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?**

***sigh* Anyway... HA. I GOT THE INVADER-CON REFRENCE! *looks proud***

**But... I'm in danger of becoming a ZaDr fangirl. *shock, shock* Soooooo Dib and Zim have to persuade me to stay away from that part of the Invader Zim fandom.**

**Tak and Gaz hafta hug. I'm a GaTf supporter-sue me. GaTr, though, is just gross. x(**

Desi: You saw the one called Poor Suffering Zim...? *Groans* You shouldn't of done that! Now you're going to be scarred for life! *Hugs Zim's head* THAT VIDEO SHOULD NEVER OF BEEN MADE!

Zim: Uhh... Would you let go of my head?

Desi: No. Because now I'm thinking about it again and I need comfort, even though your unnaturally calm and it's creeping me out.

Dib: HA! I bet I could watch it without any problem! You all are weak!

Desi: Anyways. WE MUST MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T BECOME A FAN OF ZADR! RESIST THE TEMPTATION YOUNG ONE!

Zim: Seriously! We are enemies! We would never like eachother!

Dib: AHHHHH! ZADR! *Runs around screaming with his arms flailing*

Gaz: Idiot.

Zim: Please don't like ZaDR. Just the thought of me and Dib lip smacking makes my squeedily spooch churn into knots... *Sticks tongue out in disgust*

Dib: *Grabs camera and shakes it violently* HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE NO FAN OF MINE!

Desi: Stop being rude to the fans! And you're creeping me out!

**Annnnnd... *randomly pulls out Fiz, my Irken OC* SAY HI, FIZ!**

**Fiz: Uh... Hi...?**

**Poison: Yeah, Fiz is from my latest story, New Divide. I hate her, though.**

**Fiz: ...Thanks.**

**Poison: Myep. So, Fiz, wanna give them a dare? *creepy smile***

**Fiz: Uh... No...**

**Poison: YOU HEARD HER, FOLKS! Mr. Dwicky has to walk around wearing nothing but his boxers for a whole chapter!**

**Fiz: I didn't say that! And I HATE Dwicky!**

**Poison: Mm-hmm. Now GO BACK IN THE CLOSET WITH THE OTHER OCs! *shoves Fiz into the closet***

Desi: Eck, so gross. But ok. Dwicky, get into only your boxers and go walk around town just 'cause I don't want you here.

Dwicky: *Takes his clothes off except boxers and goes outside where people act like weirdos*

**Professor Membrane-I dare you to put Dib on your shoulders and run around for five minutes. Yeah... There's something wrong with me... *sigh***

**~Party Poison**

Desi: Yes! I wanna see that!

Professor Membrane: Come on, son! *Puts him on his shoulders and starts running around like a maniac*

Dib: AHHHH! Put Dib down!

Zim: Why, Dib? Are you SCARED of heights?

Dib: Scared? NEVER! Dib is afriad of nothing! NOOOOTHING! *Clutching on Membrane's head tightly*

Zim: Uh huh... sure.

*Professor Membrane finally stops; Dib's still clutching on fearfully*

Desi: Hmm... Well it seems thats all the reviews. When I was uploading the last chapter I had some difficulties, I'm not sure if the story alert worked or not. We're going to keep Gir and Professor Membrane's intelligence switched in the next chapter so you guys can see more of that, and so you can ask Gir for help with your math homework. ^.^ *Looks at Gir* Hey, do you think you could do mine?

Gir: Of course! *Grabs out her math book and starts working*

Desi: Yay! Well that ends this chapter. Bye! *Grabs Red's hand and yanks it* Say goodbye!

Red: Ow! Ok! Bye... Earthling things...


	12. Chapter 12

Desi: Well I have nothing to say right now other than first up ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

***Burst in through a poster of the Jackson 5 dressed as Michael Jackson***

**Is it Halloween yet? *Please answer***

**Ah well. *Rips off the outfit to reveal my usual clothes***

**I don't really got many dares. Just some questions and some dares. And complements and hate messages to be responded to.**

**Zim: My question to you is: Why do you cherish yourself so much? You don't really come off as a mighty guy. You come off as a pissy little elf. Maybe if you were a little nicer, people wouldn't call you a defect.**

Desi: Ooh! My birthday is the day before Halloween!

Zim: Zim is no defect!

Purple: Yes you are! And we would too keep calling him a defect, because that's what he is.

Desi: *Stares at Purple while her lip quivers before she bursts into tears*

Red: *Whispers to Purple* ...What's her problem?

Desi: I just imagined what would happen if you guys weren't friends anymore! *Sobs*

Tallest: Uhhhh...?

Desi: *Recovers* Sorry, currently reading a sad fanfic. ^.^

**Tallest: What kind of a planet is a planet without love? Seriously? What, did your mommas never give you love? Why do you gotta deprive for others? It's not other people faults your momma gave you no love!**

Red: Ehhh... What's a momma?

Purple: Is it a pet?

Desi: No! It's a- its hard to explain.

Purple: Yea, she doesn't know what it is.

Desi: HEY! Do too!

**Tak: Okay, you're super cool and stuff, but you could like chill out? Being mean and cruel to everyone isn't gonna get you anywhere. It's gonna make people and irkens think you're a queen **. And Zim? Why do acknowledge him if you're mature?**

Tak: Well you're stupid.

**Dib: Dib, we all know Zim will never conquer Earth with or without you getting involved because he suck being an invader. If he is so bad at trying to conquer the world like Gaz says, Why do you try?**

Dib: Because he's an alien! You kill flies just because they're flying around everywhere, right? Well Zim is the fly. Kinda looks like one too. *Snickers*

Zim: ZIM IS NO INSECT!

Dib: You have the eyes and the antennae. I say your an insect.

Zim: *Growls*

**Professer: What happened to your wifey?**

Desi: Didn't we get this question before...? Oh well, answer it anyways.

Professor Membrane: Died. Yep. Nothing else.

**Tak&Zim: Sing Hate that I love you. And you must look deep into each others eyes.**

Zim: RAGH! I would never look into the eyes of THAT monster!

Tak: *Glares* I am so close to killing you...

Zim: HA!

Desi: *Pushes them up on the dancefloor* Would you guys just stop arguing for five seconds? Gosh! *Shoves them mics* You guys are giving me a headache! *Grumbles and puts in CD*

Tak:

That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah yeah yeah)

And I can't stand you Must everything you do make me wanna smile?  
And then I like you for a while No...

Zim:

But you won't let me You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget that I was upset Can't remember what you did

Both:

But I hate it You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long That's wrong but I hate it

Zim:

You know exactly how to touch So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more Said I despise that I adore you

Tak:

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ohh)  
But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so (ooh)

Zim:

And you completely know the power that you have The only one that makes me laugh

Tak:

Sad and it's not fair How you take advantage of the fact that I...  
Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy)  
And it just ain't right

Both:

And I hate how much I love you girl I can't stand how much I need you (yeah yeah)  
And I hate how much I love you girl But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me And your kiss will make me weak But no one in this world Knows me the way you know me So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Tak:

It's how much I love you It's how nuch I need you It's how much I love you (ohh)  
It's how much I need you And I hate that I love you Sooooo

Both:

And I hate how much I love you boy I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you boy But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you soo And I hate that I love you soo sooo

***Mic explodes***

Desi: Aw that was so sweet, but you guys completely ruined it with all your dirty looks you were giving eachother! Stop being so hate-filled!

Zim/Tak: NEVER!

Desi: Blah!

**Dib: Sing Rock star by Nickle Back.**

Dib: Uh, ok. *Grabs mic and steps onto the dancefloor; Desi puts in the CD*

Dib:

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

***A giant robot bursts through the walls and steals the mic***

Desi: That was really cool! You're a great singer.

Dib: Ok, I guess...?

**Tallest: Get transported into my game of COD Black ops. Oh yeah, I'm a hardcore chick.**

Red: Wait, I don't like the sound of that.

Desi: Don't worry, you'll be fine! Oh by the way... you should probably find a hiding place the moment you enter the game.

Purple: What is that supposed to mean?

Desi: Nothing! *Presses button and the vanish*

**Gaz: Write a poem on humanity and it's advantages. And it's horrors**

Gaz: *Grumbles and grabs some paper and pen* First thing I'm writing about is how stupid this dare is! *Sits down and starts writing*

Desi: Next up is PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

***eyes glitter all anime-like* The Tallest singing my favorite song ever... I... *sniff* I love you. *wipes eyes with tissue, then throws tissue aside* Enough of that. Let's get this thing started.**

**Dib. Dearest Dib. I've got a question for you. WHY? WHY? CAN YOU PLEASE JUST ANSWER ME THAT? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Dib: Um, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Zim: She wanted to know why you have an abnormally large head! *Snickers*

Dib: She did not ask that!

Zim: But its what she MEANT to ask!

Dib: *Glares*

***ten minutes later***

***takes deep breaths* Zim-I dare you to watch "Charlie St. Cloud". HaaahahahahaHA. I despise that movie. Hopefully you will, too.**

**OH! HAHAHAHA! BRAINSTORM! Gaz, I dare you to watch it with him, and kiss him at the /ROMANTIC/ parts. :3 I don't like ZaGr that much (actually I'm pretty neutral), but I think this'll be funny. DIB-you are not allowed to punch Zim's face in afterwards. And Gaz... Please don't come to my house and murder me!**

Gaz: *Rips her paper in half from anger* What?

Dib: Gaz! Don't kiss him! Don't kiss him!

Desi: *Grabbing out DVD* Oh I saw that movie... IT SUCKED! They shouldn't of even bothered with it!

Zim: Eh? What is the foolish Earth-monkey going on about?

Desi: You're going to watch a movie. *Grabs his arm and drags him to the TV; Gaz just follows*

Zim: RELEASE ZIM! *Flails his arms, desprately trying to get out of her grip*

Desi: *Sits him down and puts the DVD in* Watch and be still!

Zim: *Crosses his arms and grumbles*

Gaz: *Sits next to him* I'm not kissing him though.

Desi: I'll take your GameSlave away if you don't.

Dib: Don't listen to her, Gaz! I'll buy you a new Game Slave!

Desi: Sizz-Lorr, restrain him.

*Sizz-Lorr handcuffs him to a giant metal thingy*

Zim: I don't want her germy noise tube all over my superior skin!

Gaz: *Punches him* Watch what you say.

Desi: Come on, you have to kiss him! I'll let you hurt me in payback.

Gaz: *Smiles slightly* Hmm... I guess I will.

Dib: Noooooo!

Gaz: Shut up, Dib!

*The movie plays, Gaz kisses Zim at all the romantic parts and Dib jerks his arms so much there are cuts and bruises all over it. Zim just acts the usual by gagging about all the germs; the movie ends*

Desi: Um... I think we should keep Dib handcuffed for a few more hours... just until he calms down a bit.

Gaz: *Smirks and goes up to Dib* Half of those were just to annoy you. *Snickers*

*Dib glares and looks at his poor abused wrist*

Zim: *Grumbles and stomps off mumbling about needing to wash his mouth*

Gaz: *Walks up to Desi* As for your punishment...

Desi: *Nervous* I'm very fragile you know...

Gaz: *Hits her once*

Desi: Owww!

Gaz: *Snickers* I barely hit you.

**Tak and Dib have to hold hands for... Three questions. Hey, other people are making Zim and Tak do stuff, so I think this one little moment of retardedness on my part is okay! QUIT YOUR LAUGHING, FOO!**

**Hey... Bring Gretchen on, just so that my fellow Gretchen haters can torment her! :3**

**'Tis all. C YA!**

**~Party Poison**

Tak: Oh, lets just get this over with. *Moodily walks up to Dib and grabs his free hand* The sad thing is I'm getting used to this.

Desi: Hey guys! Bring Gretchen out!

*Gretchen bursts through the ceiling*

Gretchen: Huh? Wha...?

Desi: Hi! *Waves like a maniac*

Gretchen: Uh...

Desi: Yea, yea, 'you have no idea what's going on' I really don't care. Next up is Autunmheart

**Autunmheart:**

**Hello everyone! Sadly, I don't have any dares, only questions. Wait, let me think. *Thinks for a moment* I've got it!**

**Stick Dib and Lard Nar in a room together for, oh, about an hour. Then see if Dib's opion on whether all aliens are bad changes. If it doesn't, make the two of them hug.**

**Oh and Lard Nar, I dare you to sing Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin. I think it fits you. ^^**

Desi: We'll have him sing first. *Puts CD in*

Lard Nar: *Sighs and grabs a mic and gets on the dancefloor*

Lard Nar:

Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

***Mic explodes in pretty colors***

Desi: Anyone else think this fits Lard Nar perfectly? I mean come on! *Runs up on the dancefloor and hugs him* You should totally become a musician one day.

Spleenk: Thats a great idea!

Lard Nar: Shut up! I'm not listening to you!

Spleenk: Aww...

Desi: Time for Dib and Lard Nar to be locked in a room for an hour! *Unlocks Dib's handcuffs and drags him and Tak into the room along with Lard Nar since they have to continue holding hands; they come back an hour later*

Desi: Did you guys become friends..?

Tak: The only thing that happened was silence. No one did ANYTHING! It was horribly BORING!

Desi: Dib, go hug Lard Nar.

Dib: Yea, yea, whatever. *Him and Lard Nar hug*

**Now for questions.**

**To all aliens, including Gir- What do you think of humans?**

Gir: I think they're nice but stupid when it comes to knowing stuff! *Giggles*

Sizz-Lorr: They cook ART! What other planet does that?

Shnooky: They're complete idiots!

Desi: I already know Zim's answer...

Zim: THEY ARE FILTHY STINKING HUMANS! THEY ARE AS DUMB AS A MOOSE AND AS DISGUSTING AS ONE!

Desi: Ever thought it's their stupidity that enables you to still not be caught for so long...?

Zim: Of course not! It is my most brilliant disguises!

Desi: Of course it is...

Lard Nar: The way I've seen all the crazy fangirls, I'd say they're pretty scary...

Shloonk: They're awesome! Alright!

Spleenk: Yea, they seem pretty cool to me!

Tenn: I don't care, I just want to leave!

Skoodge: I only like what my Tallest like!

Desi: We totally need to bring them back and get their answer! *Pushes button and the Tallest are back and look... horrible.*

Red: They wouldn't quit chasing us and shooting things at us!

Purple: The horror!

Desi: What's your impression on humans?

Purple: *Eye twitches* I HATE THEM!

Red: They're short and evil!

Tak: They can be easily fooled, its incredible! I mean, even the Slaughtering Rat People would be able to tell if there was an alien on their planet!

**Prof. Membrane- What would you do if you met an alien?**

**All for now! Laters!**

Professor Membrane: *Chuckles* This is foolishness, theres no such thing.

Desi: We're PRETENDING here, just answer.

Professor Membrane: I would bring him back to my labs and do all sorts of painful tests on them for SCIENCE!

*Everyone whos not human takes a careful step away from him*

Desi: No one be alarmed! He's too much in denial to realize anyways! *Laughs nervously* Next up is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**Yahahahhahahahaha ^_^ Yaaaaaaay :D *has eaten 5 jars of kool-aid sugar with no water* Mmm! :P**

**Alk alk :DD**

**Zim: Did u know that there's an unfinished episode where you catch some weird disease and turn into a vampire who has chopsticks for fangs and feeds on noodles? *takes in breath* Long sentence -.- Eee! :D *huggles* :D**

Dib: Whoa, Zim became a vampire?

Zim: No I didn't! Zim would of remembered if I became a blood-sucking creature that ate chinese food!

Desi: It was an UNFINISHED episode. It was supposed to happen but didn't because of stupid Nick. I hate that station now but I gotta admit... I still like spongebob. Is that so wrong? *Grips Dib's trenchcoat* IS THAT SO FREAKIN' WRONG?

Dib: *Really freaked out* Please let go...

Desi: *Laughs nervously and lets go*

**Dib: *narrows eyes* I dun lahk youz. *takes zim and throws him at dib* Dibz I darez u tuh have a sponteous combust-ee-on!**

Dib: What is that supposed to mean?

Desi: *Shrugs* I don't know but I'm guessing you're supposed to have spaz attack like the one in The Frycook What Came From All That Space!

Dib: Ok. *Has crazy spaz attack everywhere*

Desi: Don't you just love chaos? I know I do!

**Red: Ur mah favoreet colur :D Hahaha *takes out wand and jabs him in the arm w/ it. He turns human* Hahaha!**

**Purple: Why do you have only two fingars?**

Desi: Well apparently Red is human now... Ok...

Red: Why am I not surprised? *Sighs*

Purple: Because in order to become Tallest you have to have your thumbs chopped off as a sign of doing anything for the empire or something. I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention when they were telling me.

Red: I thought it was because we're more superior than them and that they're weak.

Purple: Ooh, I like that reason!

**Tak: *HEADBUTTs into tak* Hahaha! Did you notice some words reversed have diffarent meanings? Headbutt butthead dog god? :PpPPP Ah LaHK ThiS WaY o tALkIn!**

**Gaz: o.O Teh scary chihuahua...**

**Tak again XD: I like the epic way you vanish intuh thin air!**

***runs into wall* Oops.. *backs up an runs out door***

Tak: I don't know what to respond to any of that.

Desi: Oh well, next up is metasgirl

**metasgirl:**

**BWAH! Its been like, ten million chappies since ive reviewed... SO HERE YA GO!**

**ZIM- Sing 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire.**

Desi: I freakin' love that video on Youtube! Its so cool! Zim, get up there!

Zim: I am very evil!

Desi: Mhmm... As evil as an adorable little munchkin can get. ^.^

Zim: ZIM IS NOT A PITIFUL MUNCHKIN!

Desi: Whatever. *Shoves him on the dancefloor, gives him mic, and puts in the CD*

Zim:

When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies to trip down the stairs I'll be there  
I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelxebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonley being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need

***Mic explodes***

Desi: WOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! *Clapping obnoxiously* SING IT AGAIN!

Zim: Yes, yes. I am amazing! *Stands on spiderlegs and bows*

Desi: *Wipes happy tears* He is so amazing.

Red: Am I the only one who thinks that was pitiful?

Purple: Seriously! He's horrible!

Desi: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

**DIB- Sing 'Stand and Scream' by Krystal Meyers**

Dib: *Gets on the dancefloor where Zim's still bowing and shoves him off*

Zim: Ow my spine!

Desi: *Puts in CD and hands him mic*

Dib:

My friends  
They keep makin' fun of me  
I hide behind my insecurities  
But I want so bad for them to see  
Anything and everything  
So I'm not living in a dream  
But I tuck my little thoughts away  
I drive far, far, far away  
I'm tired of running  
Just to stand in place  
I've had enough of giving up  
I need the strength to show your love

'Cause I breathe  
Just to shout out  
And I live  
Just to scream loud  
And your love  
It's here now  
And I'm not running 'cause  
It's pushed me to the edge

I'm not gonna break  
There's no mistake  
I've got to  
Stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard

When push comes to shove  
I'm rising above  
I've got to  
Stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard

Now I'm  
Not afraid to tell you  
What I really think  
My life's  
Gotta live the truth that I believe  
'Cause I want so bad for you to see  
Anything and everything  
The grace that owns  
The heart in me

'Cause I breathe  
Just to shout out  
And I live  
Just to scream loud  
And your love  
It's here now  
And I'm not running 'cause  
It's pushed me to the edge

I'm not gonna break  
There's no mistake  
I've got to  
Stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard  
When push comes to shove  
I'm rising above  
I've got to  
Stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard

Scream loud  
Shout out  
Oh yea  
I will not live in silence  
Scream loud  
Shout out  
Oh yea  
I will not live in silence

I'm not gonna break  
There's no mistake  
I've got to  
Stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard  
When push comes to shove  
I'm rising above  
I've got to  
stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard

I'm not gonna break  
There's no mistake  
I've got to  
Stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard  
When push comes to shove  
I'm rising above  
I've got to  
stand and scream  
Let my voice be heard

***Mic melts into a puddle***

Desi: This totally matches you, Dib.

Dib: How?

Desi: Nevermind...

**GAZ- Sing 'Dance in the Dark' by Lady Gaga**

Gaz: Whats with all the singing? *Grabs mic and gets on the dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Gaz:

Silicone, saline, poison, inject me Baby,  
I'm a free bitch I'm a free bitch

Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track  
She won't walk away, but she won't look back  
She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess  
She's a mess, she's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark

Run, run  
Her kiss is a vampire grin  
Moonlight's away, while she's howling at him  
She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a tramp  
She's a tramp, she's a vamp  
But she still does her dance  
She's a tramp, she's a vamp  
But she still kills the dance

(Kill 'em)

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark

She loves to dance in the dark (in the dark)  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark

Marilyn, Judy, Sylvia  
Tell 'em how you feel girls  
Work your JonBenet Ramsey, we'll haunt like Liberace  
Find your freedom in the music  
Find your Jesus, find your cupid  
You will never fall apart, Diana  
You're still in our hearts  
Never let you fall apart  
Together we'll dance in the dark

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark

(Baby)

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark

(Dance, dance)

In the dark

***Mic explodes***

Gir: *Dancing in the background*

Desi: That was so cool.

**DIB/ZIM- One of you have to sing 'Shackler's Revenge' by Guns n' Roses.**

Zim/Dib: I'm not singing it.

Desi: Then it's final, you're both singing it!

*They groan and walk onto the dancefloor*

Desi: *Hands them mics and puts the CD in*

Dib and Zim:

I got a funny feeling  
There's something wrong today  
I got a funny feeling  
And it won't go away

I got an itchy finger  
An they'll be hell to play  
I'm gonna pull the trigger  
An blow them all away

Don't ever  
Try to tell me  
How much you care for me  
Don't ever  
Try to tell me  
How you are there for me

I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it  
I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it

I got a wicked demon  
His hunger never fades  
I got an empty feelin'  
I won't be home today

Don't ever  
Try to tell me  
How much you care for me  
Don't ever  
Try to tell me  
How you are there for me

I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it  
I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it

No one is stoppin' you  
From a doin what you want to do  
No one is stoppin' you now  
Stoppin' you now

I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it  
I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it  
I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it  
I don't believe there's a reason  
I don't believe it

***Mic catches on fire and burns a hole through the wall***

Shloonk: WOO! That was awesome! If I had arms I'd clap!

Desi: You have a very strange taste for music.

Shloonk: Yes, I do.

**ZIM- Who would you rather go out with? Tak or Gaz? MUST ANSWER!**

Zim: Zim would never go out with either females! The very idea is repulsive!

Desi: ...So what you're saying is, you hate females and you're gay?

Zim: Y-wait, NO! Zim just hates THOSE females!

Desi: So, would you date Tenn?

Tenn: What?

Zim: Ehh... She doesn't want to take my mission does she?

Desi: No.

Zim: How about beat me senseless?

Desi: No.

Zim: As long as she doesn't touch me, or talk, or be annoying, I'm fine.

Tenn: Wait a second here! I don't like you! No one on Irk does!

Zim: Good, more time for ZIM!

Desi: I think the answer to this question speaks for itself. Zim is in love with himself.

Dib: You can say that again.

Zim: Silence, Dib-worm!

**TAK- Sing the English Translation of 'Kokoro' by Rin Kagamine**

Tak: Fine, whatever. *Grabs mic and steps on the dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD* I never did understand the Japanese, no matter how awesome they are.

Tak:

First miracle of my life  
Was when you were born into being  
(Was when you brought me into being)  
Second miracle of my life  
Was time spent just the two of us  
(You and me)

Born into the world by lonely hands  
Crafted by the scientists who said:  
"If there was a word for her  
It'd be Miracle"  
But there is a missing part in her  
He could not create the thing she lacks  
That would be what people refer to as a soul

I want to teach her everything  
Sorrow and joy that I feel  
The scientist who made the girl  
Wishes on

Time spent musing over what to do  
Time that does not stretch forever  
Fragments of a tune left behind beside his heart

My reflection upon your eyes  
Indifferent as it can be  
Do I mean anything to you?  
Do I matter at all?

Time does not ever wait for me  
It only lasts a lifetime  
But she doesn't know this at all  
That I'd be gone  
(Someday)

Miracle Kokoro  
Miracle Kokoro

He taught me how to feel  
How to just laugh and smile

Miracle Kokoro  
Miracle Kokoro

He taught me how to feel  
How to cry over sorrow

Miracle Kokoro  
Miracle Kokoro

I do not understand  
I cannot comprehend!  
This pain

First miracle of my life  
Was when you were born into being  
The second miracle of my life  
Was time spent, just the two of us  
The third miracle does not exist  
The third not until now

Message pending  
From the future me  
Recipient?  
"You"

A thousand summers and winter apart  
The future sends me a call  
A message from an angel above  
A song sprouted from her heart within

The first miracle of my life  
Was when you were born into being  
The second miracle of my life  
Was time spent just the two of us  
The third miracle that ever was  
Was your heart that you gave to me  
The fourth miracle, I don't need  
The fourth does not matter anymore

I'll sing forever for you

***Mic flies away***

Purple: I don't get it.

Red: Why do they keep talking about a miracle?

Desi: MUST I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING? It's about this scientist who creates a girl basically who can't grow old and die, some people say it's a robot though, and she doesn't have a soul basically, and throughout the scientist's entire life he tries to create one for her, but soon he grows old and dies and she finds her soul.

Purple: Well that's stupid.

Red: Really stupid!

Desi: Hey! It's sweet.

Tak: *Steps off the dancefloor* Stupid to me.

Desi: You guys are heartless!

**GIR- SingAND dance to 'Caramelldansen' by Caramell.**

**THATS ALL FOLKS! :D**

Gir: OKIE DOKIE! *Runs to the dancefloor and starts dancing*

Desi: The song hasn't even started yet!

Gir: I know! *Continues dancing*

Desi: Ahh, still a dope even though he's a genius. That's so awesome. *Puts in CD* I'm not putting up the lyrics since its all just swedish anyways, and the english version is lame. Take it away Gir! You crazy little genius!

Gir: YAY! *Starts singing and dancing with strobe lights 'cause strobe lights are awesome*

Desi: This is so awesome. Next up is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

***the moment the camera turns on, a wail is clearly heard to be reverberating around the room***

**Ruya: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ! WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA-!**

**Taru *speaking over Ruya's wailing*: Well... since you're all probably very confused right now...**

**Ruya: *sniff* Confused... ! WAH-!**

**Taru: ...I'll explain things. *sigh* You see, we had trouble with FF. It wouldn't let us log in, OR review, or anything that we wanted to but read and watch. Ruya had been childishly wishing to review every consecutive chapter... and is having a temper tantrum. I was a little annoyed... but... no big. *shrug***

**Ruya: Waaaaaaaaah... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-! *clutches head and crouches down onto the floor***

**Desi: The same thing happened with me, except I could do anything but USE THE SEARCH BAR! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT PAIN THAT BROUGHT ME? I HAD TO ENDURE THAT FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS! I WANTED TO READ SOMETHING SO BADLY! So I feel your pain.**

**Taru: And so... I shall be doing the reviewing as normal... and ignoring the fact that Ruya is annoyingly crying... screaming... whatever in the background. sooo... onward.**

**Taru: Yes. By onward, I shall be spacing as though Ruya was being normal, and not having a fit...**

**Taru: We now know to never have a character speak another language for an entire chapter. At first it was funny... but... meh. Not like I'd thought. Buuuuut... Dib shall now speak in latin until the next review! ^^**

Desi: *Zaps him and he speaks latin*

Dib: omnes quid loquar facere alia lingua?

**Ruya: ... DINO SPLODED MY ZIMMY CLONE! I WANTED TO SPLODE HIM! ME! MEEEEE! WAAAAAH! WE MISSED A WHOLE CHAPTER!**

**Taru: *groans* . . . what was I saying?**

**Ruya: -!**

**Taru: *sighs, duct tapes Ruya's mouth, and then goes back over* Kays... I was... oh yes. Everybody must play spin the bottle! Cause I'm bored. *sigh* Aaaaaand... Riiight. I remember what I was gonna do now. *grins* Gaz... I'll give you a CHOICE. You shall either be brainwashed to act like GIR used to act until the next review, give up on all kinds of electronics for two chapters in a row, and announce that tall guys turn you on everytime somebody dares or questions Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. Without harming anybody mentally, physically, emotionally, socially, or otherwise. Orrrr... make out with Dib for a few minutes, make out with Zim for a few minutes, and make out with Professor Membrane for a few minutes, and make out with Ms. Bitters for a few minutes. Yes, all four. )**

**Ruya: *abruptly stops having her silent tantrum as she listens to Taru, eyes widening in horror. Slowly peels the tape off her face* . . . but... b-b-b-but... Gaz... anybody... INCEST... PEDOPHILIA... and... ZIM? GAYNESS?... it's... it's... so scary...**

**Taru: *smiles evilly* And that's why I'd suggested it. What better way to be evil than to make them do the latter? Ah, brainmeats shall fall from the very mention of the dare...**

**Ruya: *groans* I will actually quote Jhonen... IT MAKES MY BELLY ILL. OH!- my ill prone belly!**

**Taru: *grimaces momentarily* Yeah... don't like it either... *brightens* OH but what FEAR that has been inspired! *hums happily***

**Ruya: ACK! GACK! SPLURGGLE!**

Desi: DUDE! Do you realize how wrong that is? BLAH...

Dib: Soror mea!

Desi: Did he just say sorry?

Computer: He said 'she's my sister.'

Desi: Oh... *Turns to Dib* You know there are DaGR right? When I say this, I don't mean innocent brotherly love moments. I mean hot and horny sex. With your sister.

Dib: Eck... *Clutches his stomach from the thoughts* adiuva me... *Falls to the floor in emotional pain*

Gaz: *Completely unharmed* The games.

Desi: *Shrugs* Ok. *Takes away her games* Time for spin the bottle, but when the bottle lands on someone, we get to see them be pelted with meat!

*Everyone sits in a circle with a bottle in the middle*

Desi: Ooh! Ooh! Can I play? Pretty please with mangos and rasberries on top? Pleeeeeease! *Collapses on her knees in front of Red and folds her hands into the begging position*

Red: *Uncomfortable* Er... Aren't you the host? So doesn't that mean you can if you want?

Desi: Yes but you are the leader of billions and trillions of Irkens! I respect your decision.

Purple: Hey! What about me?

Red: *Gives in* Oh alright. I guess you can.

Desi: YAY! *Sits next to Lard Nar and squeezes him around his neck*

*They start and meat is thrown everywhere and there are many screams coming from the Irkens, and the others are just annoyed; hours later*

Desi: That was funny, especially the part where Zim shot all that meat out from a cannon.

Gir: I liked the part when Lardy threw squid meat!

Purple: *Chuckling* Hehe... Lardy...

*Red elbows him*

Zim: *Points a finger in Dib's face* HA! You shoulda seen your face! HAHAHAHA!

Dib: *Arms crossed; he smirks* You shoulda seen yours when Gaz threw a whole cow at you.

Zim: *Growls and crosses arms*

**Taru: Hmm...**

**Ruya: *instantly recovers* Get GIR a mirror! And show him it! GIR! Make bestest friends with the person in the mirror! =D**

Desi: *Hands Gir a mirror*

Gir: It's so obvious that's just my reflection.

Desi: Aw... Well can you-

Gir: No, I will not humor you.

Desi: Aww... Smart Gir no fun...

Zim: HA! My robot slave has SOME dignity!

**Taru: INTERESTING... Desi... I dare you to let Zim perform horrible tests to you in his labs for a while. Oh- can we watch?**

**Ruya: HORRIBLE TESTS... Hey... What DOES Dib look like with his organs on the outside? . . . LET'S SEE! =D ZIM! Put Dib's organs on the outside!**

Zim: *Laughs evily* YES! I SHALL FINALLY SEE THE PITIFUL DIB-STINK'S ORGANS- *Dramatic pause* ON THE OUTSIDE!

Desi: You don't care about testing me?

Zim: *Twirls his wrist* Yes, yes... BUT DIB FIRST! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: *Sighs and allows Zim to drag her and an unconscious Dib away to Professor Membrane's potable labs he set up in Desi's room* Lard Nar, you're in charge.

Lard Nar: Yes!

**Taru: Oh, and when we told Gaz and Tak to go with friends... it was a typo. We meant fans. SOUNDS similar... argh. Similarities... oh well. Well, now they have to go to the mall with all of their fans, crazed or otherwise. Mebbe something different will happen...**

**Ruya: Yer annoying.**

**Taru: Why THANK you! *genuinely flattered* I try my best to be!**

Lard Nar: *Searching through a big pile of remotes* Which button releases the Gaz and Tak fans?

Spleenk: Try this one! *Hands him a remote*

Lard Nar: *Pushes the button and it makes it rain socks and those little mini umbrellas found in drinks* Wrong button!

Spleenk: *Hands him another one* Ok try this!

Lard Nar: *Pushes it and Red turns into a giant donut*

Purple: *Stares at Red while licking his lips*

Red: ...Why are you staring at me like that?

Purple: Mmmm... *Starts walking towards him*

Red: AHH Purple, don't eat me! *Hops away in his donutty-ness*

Purple: *Chasing him* You're what I always dreamed for! A chocolate filled donut with sprinkles!

Red: Change me back! Change me back!

*Lard Nar and Spleenk fall over laughing*

Lard Nar: Nahh! I think I like it this way! *Picks up another remote and it turns his skin into rainbow polka dots* AHHH! MY SKIN! *Desprately pushes the button again to get it back to normal but it only changes his skin into zigzag streaks of rainbow and other designs* It's not working!

Gaz: *Getting impatient; grabs a remote and pushes the button which turns everything back to normal*

Lard Nar: Oh...

Tak: Would you hurry it up?

Lard Nar: *Searching for the right remote again*

Spleenk: *Hand him a remote* Maybe its-

Tak: *Groans* Come on!

Gaz: *Hands him the remote* You're stupid.

Lard Nar: *Pushes the button and suddenly the Gaz and Tak fans burst in and drag them away* I think that went well.

*Hours later they come back carrying lots of bags*

Lard Nar: Uhh... Have fun?

Tak: The fans bought us stuff. It was cool, I guess.

Gaz: They were so annoying though.

Tak: Mhmm.

**Ruya: Mm... I have a fun dare! I want everybody down in the questionairre to pitch in on this! WELL, you see, I never thought of this before, but some school had made a 150 ft. long ice cream cake. yeah. Actually broke a world record. I want everyone down there to pitch in and make an ice cream cake that long. With alla toppings and stuff! Shouldn't take TOO long, since the whole resisty, and even random fans when you need em' are there...**

Lard Nar: Is Zim finished yet?

Shloonk: Lemme check! *Leaves the room and comes back* He says he's just getting the fun started! Does that mean there's gonna be a party?

Lard Nar: Tell him to stop and get back here!

Shloonk: Ok! *Runs and comes back* He said he doesn't want to!

Lard Nar: *Facepalms and moodily walks to the labs; lots of screaming is heard before he walks out with Zim, Dib with all his organs on the outside, and Desi laughing*

Red: *Trying to ignore Purple who's currently biting his arm* What's wrong with her? *Turns to Purple* Would you stop biting my arm already? I'm not a donut anymore!

Purple: But you still taste like one!

Zim: *Shrugs* I wasn't allowed to do anything to her unless I gave her that sleepy stuff. She's a little loopy now.

Desi: *Gasps and goes up to Sizz-Lorr* I can't believe it! You're elvis!

Sizz-Lorr: ...Who?

Desi: *Hugs him* I thought you were dead! But it's all a myth!

Sizz-Lorr: Okaaay?

Desi: *Giggles* You're bald. Do you wear a wig on stage?

Sizz-Lorr: I really don't know what you're talking about

Desi: *Yawns* I'm tired... *Passes out*

Lard Nar: *Stares at her* Uhmm... *Looks at a pile of Dib's organs* Uhmm... We should probably put the human thing back together.

Spleenk: I think it's this remote! *Holds up random remote*

Tak: OH GIVE ME THAT! *Snatches it away and grabs a different remote that changes Dib back*

Dib: *Glares at Zim* Quid facis in?

Zim: It was part of the dare, so it's fine!

Dib: Putabaris mittat me dormire prius!

Zim: What fun would that be? *Grins*

Dib: *Attacks Zim and they start fighting on the floor*

Lard Nar: We need supplies now for the ice cream cake. Gir thing... go get some.

Gir: OKIE DOKIE GOAT HEAD! *Leaves and comes back an hour later*

Lard Nar: Well? Where's the stuff?

Gir: *Points out the window where trucks are lining up in the driveway* Out there.

Lard Nar: Ok, time to build the ice cream cake. *Looks at Desi whos sleeping on the floor cuddling a stuffed Zim doll* ...Except her.

Desi: *Mumbling in her sleep* Please don't take away my peeps... It's filled with marshmellowy goodness.

Lard Nar: Right... Let's go.

*Everyone all helps to bake the ice cream cake with lots of icing being thrown everywhere and Shloonk and Gir eating up all the ice cream, and somewhere in the middle the spooky chihuahua is seen eating some of the cake. Many many MANY hours later*

Desi: *Wakes up and pretends it's morning; she takes a shower and goes downstairs into the kitchen where a very very very large strawberry ice cream cake is set in the middle of the room* Whoa...

Zim: Quite amazing, isn't it? I made it all by myself. No help from anyone. *Beams with pride*

Tak: No he didn't! We all made it!

Sizz-Lorr: I helped with the baking.

Gir: I added the filling!

Zim: What filling, Gir?

Gir: Mashed pumpkins! *Giggles*

Zim: I don't think his intelligence is working.

Desi: Sure it is! Gir, what's 57,924,382,748,762 divided by 8?

Gir: *Salutes and eyes glow red* 7,240,547,843,595 with a remander of 2 mistress! *Eyes turn back blue*

Desi: *Smirks* Told ya.

Shnooky: What do we do with this food now?

Desi: DUH! We eat it!

*Everyone eats the yummy ice cream cake with pumpkin in the middle*

**Taru: ...yum... I want eight randomly chosen Irkens to announce their opinion on Zim. Just a short speech each, about a paragraph. Unless they really have two paragraphs to say.**

Desi: Okay... Random Irken number one step up. Note that these Irkens have their appearance changed so no one can find out who they are.

Irken 1: He's so selfish! In Irken training he made me fall into a pit of flesh eating monsters! I don't even know how I survived, but it left a horrible scar! *Lifts his arm to show it's folded backwards* It's never been the same again! *Bursts into tears then suddenly turns angry* I HATE HIM AND WANT HIM TO SUFFER!

*Red and Purple stare at Zim*

Zim: *Twirls his wrist* He got in my way, how is it MY fault I pushed him in?

Irken 2: He made my taxi crash in Foodcourtia! I almost died! I was in the hospital for months! I lost my job and I've never been able to drive again!

Zim: I said I was sorry about that! Sheesh!

Irken 3: He killed my best friend during Impending Doom I! I will never forget it!

Zim: Seriously, am I the only one who was impressed by that?

Red: *Rubs his temples* Yes.

Irken 4: HE STOLE MY LUNCH! HE STOLE IT! HE STOLE IIIIIT!

Zim: Sheesh... It was JUST a sammich!

Irken 5: He's really nice! We play all the time and he's really funny!

Desi: ...Wait a second... WHO LET KEEF BACK THERE? And wasn't he locked up in that closet with Moofy?

Irken 5: Oh, we didn't get along. She's always so upset, I wonder why. I don't like it when I get upset.

Desi: *Groans and pushes button; Keef is immidiately locked back up into the closet*

Irken 6: Once we were in a forest on a strange planet and a fierce beast was chasing us and he pushed me so it would eat me alive instead of him! It was amazing I survived at all.

Zim: YOU LIE! I don't remember that!

Irken 7: He hurt my antenna! I've lost half of my senses! He made me trip and fall down the stairs!

Zim: Hey, it's not my fault you got in my way! I told you to move but you wouldn't listen!

Irken 7: You told me AFTER you pushed me down!

Zim: *Twirls his wrist* Details, details.

Irken 8: He's just so STUPID! I mean, all he thinks about is himself and why no one is praising him! And he's really annoying.

Desi: These were the thoughts of eight Irkens. They all hate Zim.

Purple: Accually, that was seven.

Desi: No one cares! Moving on!

**Ruya: Yeah. Hm. Hey, Skoodge! What happened? What did the fangirl do to you? TELL ME! ...I honestly don't know what happened. 0.0**

Skoodge: She made me promise not to tell or else she'll boil me alive. *Shudders*

**Taru: THAT REMINDS me... Zim... when you were testing the kids to see who'd be the best friend, with all those tests, what was the last test with the toy cab, squirrel, and whatever the last item was? You CAN'T have forgotten... that was the beginning of your FRIENDSHIP with KEEF...**

**Ruya: KEEF! WHEE!**

**Taru: *scowls at Ruya and growls* EVERYONE has my permission to kill that little boy in various gruesome ways.**

**Ruya: *le gasp* AAAAAAHHHHH! AH! NO! NO! NO! NOT THE CUTE, INSANELY ANNOYING LITTLE BOY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY? WHY? THE LITTLE BOY! All he did was be a little obnoxious! He was only a little kid! He just wanted a best frieeeeeeend!**

**Taru: Ruya, why lament?**

**Ruya: *eyes widen* DIDN'T you hear ANYTHING I'd just SAID?**

**Taru: Weeeelll... I kinda zoned out all of those 'he's a sweet innocent boy' parts once I heard Keef mentioned... and since he seems to be hated, why not take advantage of that to be unreasonably cruel to a small, cute child? *smiles sweetly***

**Ruya: . . . Evil. *glares***

Zim: Zim was testing how durable the skin was.

Desi: Alright everyone, go kill the Keef!

*Everyone charges towards the closet that Keef's locked up in; the rest of this footage has been blocked due to sensitive souls*

Red: That felt good.

Purple: I'd forgotten the last time I killed an alien.

Red: It was five days ago.

Purple: Too long!

**Taru: Angels... reminds me of something. Hey, everyone can sprout wings! Personalized wings!**

**Ruya: Ou! *forgets misery as she remembers something* Everybody! Dress up into personalized cow costumes until the next review!**

**Taru: Personalized COW costumes...**

**Ruya: MM-YEP!**

Desi: *Pushes button and everyone sprouts their own customary wings and cow costumes* When you mentioned angels it reminded me of the weeping angel statues. Those things are creepy and they will hunt you down! *Grips Dib's collar* YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THEM! The only way you can is not blinking ever again!

Dib: *Has hawk wings* But that's impossible.

Desi: Exactly! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!

Zim: *Has wings like that one type of dino* MY SUPERIOR IRKEN BODY! SOILED!

Gaz: *Has little devil wings* It's not so bad.

Lard Nar: *Has wings like that one type of dino, except instead of green it's blue* I don't like it.

Shloonk: *Flying with his pink fluffy wings* WOO HOO! This is awesome!

Shnooky: *Looks like cupid now* I hate you all!

Gir: *Has mechanical wings* Ooooh...

Red: *Has red glittery wings* What's with the glitter?

Purple: *Has purple wings but no glitter* Ha!

Desi: I think it's about time Purple wasn't the feminine of a story. ^.^

**Taru: *cackles* I have... just drawn a wonderful quote! I have taken advantage of Dib's brief mental switch-up... "HA! I bet I could watch it without any problem! You all are weak!" SO I quote! As a result of his zimmyness's outburst, Dib shall now be forced to watch Poor Suffering Zim over... and over... and over... a hundred times over.**

**Ruya: ...have you even watched it yourself?**

**Taru: *snorts* Of COURSE not! You think I'm stupid enough to intentionally scar my beautiful brain for life?**

**Ruya: *giggles* Brains aren't BEAUTIFUL!**

**Taru: *proudly* MINE are!**

**Ruya: ...that doesn't make sense!**

**Taru: Of COURSE it doesn't... of course it doesn't...**

**Ruya: SARCASM! You cheater! *pouts***

**Taru: You know, I like smart GIR! He's smartish, but still innocent! ...I thought he was supposed to be an evil minion. *looks at Zim, tapping foot* He's supposed to an an advanced, EVIL, robot. Even with this new upgrade, how do you explain his being KIND, by helping Desi with her homework?**

**Ruya: HOMEWORK! I hope it's tasty!**

Zim: Eh? He's... well... DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!

Dib: Oh, come on! I was currently delusional at the time! I don't really wanna see it! DON'T MAKE ME SEE IT!

Desi: *Hugs Dib's giant head* YOU POOR BABY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Gaz: *Smirks and shoves him the laptop with the video already on the page* Here you go.

Dib: *Gulps and takes it*

*Four hours later*

Dib: *Has special things on his head to keep his eyes open by force* Please kill me.

Desi: *Sobbing* THE POOR BOY! HE'S JUST A CHILD!

Zim: HA! He can take worst!

Desi: *Raises eyebrow* How would you know that...?

Zim: Ehhh... From observation...? Certainly not from horrible painful tests I did on him myself... *Smiles nervously*

Desi: Mhmm... Whatever.

Dib: I think I'm going to puke...

Desi: Not on my-

*Dib pukes*

Desi: *Sighs* ...carpet.

**Taru: Hmmm... I'm a little bit bored... sooo... I want all of the IZ episodes to be displayed on every single electronic device with a screen in the town and there and... basically... as much of the world as possible... all of them in order, please. And no cancelled shows, since those only have sound, some have script, some have nothing... I think it'd be depressing. One should not depress me.**

**Ruya: Welllllz... I hope a few of your brain cells exploded! I wish you all a very horrible doom! Love you! Go blow up! Bye! Everyone EAT TACOSSSSS!**

**Taru: *waves***

**-END TRANSMISSION-**

Desi: I'm so going to love this. *Pushes button and Invader Zim is shown on every single electronical screen in the city* Next up is GIR-ly GIR-l

**GIR-ly GIR-l:**

**Har har, get my name?**

**Anyway...**

**Desiiiiiiii! I has a question!**

**Can you name all the IZ pairings and what they mean? Like, whats the diff between GATR and GATF? Really? xO**

Desi: GaTF is Gaz and Tak friendship. Any pairings you see with an 'F' replacing the 'R' it means friendship. Ooh! Lemme see if I know all the pairings! Lemme see... ZADR, ZAGR, ZATR, ZAPR, RAZR, ZARAPR, DARAPR, RAGR, ZaGir, GAMR, RAPR, DALNR, DATR, DADR, TAGR (or GATR), DAGR, the other DAGR (Dib and Gaz), ZAKR, ZASR, ZAMR, RATR, DaGir, and uhh... yea... if I missed some then... who cares.

Red: I don't even wanna know... *Shudders*

Purple: Me either. *Shudders as well*

Desi: You mean the ZARAPR and DARAPR? Yea, thats you BOTH with Zim or Dib.

Purple: I said I didn't wanna know!

Desi: Oh well, too late. Like my friend always says: if the pairing exists, it's also a porno.

Red: *Yanking his antennae* What is wrong with you humans?

Desi: I've been wondering that my whole life. Next up Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**Sooooo...I have the terrifying Madeline with me again.**

**Madeline: HI! *waves madly***

**Me: GET BACK IN YOUR CLOSET!**

**Madeline: Aw.**

**Me: anyhow, I have some more *cough* AMAZING dares and questions. Oh yeah. Madeline might have some too.**

**Madeline: I DO!**

**Me: HOW'D YOU GET OUT? Eh, forget it.**

**Zim: soooo...um...how'd that date go with Madeline? She won't tell me what happened. She came back with 12 featherless roosters though...**

**SO! Your dare is to read EVERY SINGLE ZADR FANFIC. All of them. And if you have to do something in between, you have to continue reading after you're done.**

Zim: *Whisper yells* The horror!

Desi: He's going to be scared of roosters for the rest of his life. *Brings him to the computer* Go on and read now.

Zim: But... but...

Desi: No. *Sits him down and makes him watch*

**Dwicky: why exactly was there a guy in the skool vent?**

**Madeline: hehe...**

**Me: ...I don't even want to know.**

Mr. Dwicky: *Has zebra wings (don't ask!)* I'm not allowed to say...

Desi: My guess is the principal had something to do with it... That dude is scary... and even though he was only seen in one episode, I'm pretty sure if he was shown in others he would be even scarier than Ms. Bitters.

**Gir: do you like being smart? It's weird having a smart gir.**

Gir: I now know where babies come from! *Sticks his tongue out in that cute dopey smile*

Desi: *Facepalms* I'm going to have to delete that once he goes dumb again or else the universe order won't be happy with me...

**Dib: heh...dibs. They are yummy snacks! You shall have a Harry potter spell dual with someone. You can choose who.**

Dib: I choose Tak!

Desi: I was expected Zim.

Dib: Tak will be more of a challenge.

Tak: Finally! Someone who agrees he's an idiot!

Desi: *Sets up the battle duel* For the record I know nothing about Harry Potter except for the face he's a wizard. You may begin!

*Dib and Tak start sending spells at eachother and changing eachother into unusual things*

Desi: This may take awhile...

*A few hours later the whole place is a mess from spells missing the person*

Desi: *Pushes button and everything goes back to normal* I say a tie considering I don't know how you would tell who wins anyways.

**Tallests: um...gosh...I haven't thought of one for-*gets cut off***

**Madeline: MAKE VOODOO DOLLS OF EACHOTHER! And then make eachother do things! *sticks her tongue out***

**Me:...ok...I guess that can be their dare then...**

Desi: *Gives Tallest voodoo of the other* Go nuts.

Purple: Go get me a sammich! *Pinches voodoo and Red gets him a sammich*

Red: *Growls* You go get me nachos! *Pinches voodoo and Purple gets him nachos*

*They keep making eachother get food*

Desi: Such a waste of voodoo.

**Desi: you're welcome for all the stuff! Have you ever heard of ? If you haven't, everyone should read some. And if you have heard of it, everyone should read some anyways.**

**Everyone else: eat waffles of DOOM.**

**Me: well, I think that takes care of everything. I guess I can go now and-**

**Madeline: BYE!**

**Me: I need to buy a new lock for her closet.**

Desi: Um... Ok? Haven't ever been on it, but seems interesting. Red, make Purple pass out waffles while I get this website up.

Red: Hehe... *Pinches voodoo and Purple passes out waffles*

Desi: *Goes to the website* People now read random comments or whatever. I don't know. I'm still tired...

Tak: *Has sparkley purple wings; reading* Today I saw an ad on the internet for an internet protection software, and the headline said "Protect Your Unicorn". I have no clue how this relates, but I was so excited.

Desi: *Snuggling on the couch* My friend thinks she's a unicorn.

Sizz-Lorr: *Eating waffles* Is she one?

Desi: NO! Why would you think that?

Sizz-Lorr: I've seen pretty much every type of alien in the galaxy, nothing surprises me.

Dib: *Reading* Today, I was looking up weird holidays, and I found out that December 21 (2012 anybody?) is 'Look At The Bright Side Day' ...Ohhh, the irony.

Zim: I don't get it!

Desi: People think in 2012 the world will end because of a movie.

Zim: WAIT A MINUTE! You mean I'm trying to destroy this pathetic dirt-ball full of pig-smellies and THEY'RE ALL JUST GOING TO BE DESTROYED ANYWAYS?

Desi: No, it's not really going to happen, it was just in a movie.

Zim: HAHAHAHAHA!

Gir: *Reading* Today, I found numbers in my alphabet soup.

Red: *Reading* Today, I did some random research. Apparently, more people are killed by playing Twister naked (23) than are killed by sharks(3-10) each year. I have lost some faith in humanity.

Purple: How is that possible?

Desi: I...Don't...Know... That's enough reading, next is EvulKat

**EvulKat:**

**HAI. Hey. Sup. Yo. Hello. Aloha. Konichiwa. Hi.**

**This is EvulKat along with Ink and Fola, my own Invader and Sir Unit. "I am not owned by this human." Ink says madly while Fola flies around. Ok, so here are my dares.**

**Desi: Let Ink and Fola on your show.**

**Gir: Have taco.**

Desi: Let me explain. I don't interact with OC characters.

Gir: Ok! *Eats taco*

**Zim: I feel yo pain, dude. I feel yo pain. NOW FEEL THIS PAIN *Hits with hammer* Yikes. I'm sorry Zim, I meant to do that.**

**Dib: Hey, Dibster. Your head it as big and wrinkly as an elephants behind. Watch ZaDr vids throughout this entire chapter.**

**Tak: Can you high five Zim's face for me?**

Tak: I'd love to. *Slaps Zim*

Zim: YOU WRETCHED LITTLE JANITOR DRONE!

Tak: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

*They start fighting*

Desi: *Brings out extra computer since Zim's currently reading ZaDR on hers* Here you are Dib.

Dib: Why don't I care anymore?

Desi: Because you're getting used to it which is a bad thing. Now start watching.

Dib: *Starts watching*

**Tallests, BOTH OF EM': Tell Zim THE SECRET. THE SECRET!**

**Ok, that all? "Yes." Ink says. Thats nice, Inkster, thats nice. "INK NOT INKSTER OR INKY." She snapped at her before breaking the camera. Oh, great, that costed me 100 MONIES. I kill ya now. *Zaps with Lazer***

Red: We've already told him the secret! What more do you want?

Desi: Ok, next is TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**Thank you for my Mini Moose clone! He's so loveable. Come here Mini Moose!**

**Mini Moose Clone: Sqeek!**

**Anyway... DARES ET LA QUESTIONS!**

**ZIM: Before I do YOUR dare... What DOESN'T burn you?**

Zim: How would I know? Zim doesn't just go around testing what's immune to me!

**Dare: Wipe ZIM's memories away for the whole chapter! If you don't want to do that, then just for like 10 minutes.**

Desi: I'll do it for ten minutes because people may need him. *Pushes button and Zim's memories are wiped*

Zim: *Looking around* AHHHHHH! Who are you?

Desi: Zim, you-

Zim: WHO ARE YOU?

Desi: ZIM! You-

Zim: WHO ARE YOU?

Desi: SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES ANYMORE!

Zim: Eh?

Dib: Yes! He's vulnerable! Time to take him to the Swollen Eyeballs!

Desi: *Grabs his shirt so he can't move* No.

Dib: Aw! Come on!

**Dib: Hi! :) Soo... umm... I guess umm... sing the Ghostbusters Theme!**

Desi: OMG I LOVE THAT THEME SONG! AND IT TOTALLY FITS HIM! *Pushes him onstage and pushes Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz up there too* You guys are gonna be the backup who sing the "ghostbusters" part. *Hands them mics and puts CD in*

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

If theres something strange  
In the neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

If theres something weird  
And it don t look good  
Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

I ain t afraid of no ghost!  
I ain't afraid of no ghost!

If your seeing things running thru your head  
Who can you call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

An invisible man sleeping in your bed!  
Who ya gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

I ain t afraid of no ghost!  
I ain't afraid of no ghost!

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

If you are all alone  
Pick up the phone And call

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

I ain t afraid of no Ghost!  
I here it likes the girls!  
I ain t afraid of no ghost!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

If you ve had a dose  
Of a freaky Ghost Baby  
You better call!

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Let me tell you something  
Busting makes me feel good

I ain t afraid of no Ghost!  
I ain't afraid of no ghost!

Don t get caught alone no no

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

When it comes thru your door  
Unless you want some more  
I think you better call!

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Louder

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

who can you call?

Tak, Tenn, Gretchen, and Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

Dib:

Who you gonna call?

Tak, Tenn, and Gretchen, Gaz:

Ghostbusters!

***Mics turn into ghosts and fly away***

Desi: That. Was. AWESOME! I loved it! Absolutely loved it! *Claps really loud*

Gretchen: *Giggles creepily* You were awesome Dib...

Dib: Uhhh...

**Dare: I have to be fair... plus this would be HILARIOUS! Wipe Dib's memories too.**

Desi: *Laughing; pushes button and Dib's memories are erased*

Dib: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? *Points dramatically*

Desi: You know us, just trust me.

Dib: How do I know you're not an alien trying to take over the Earth?

Desi: Because I'm the same species as you.

Dib: Oh, right.

Gaz: Oh, and Dib?

Dib: Huh?

Gaz: You and Zim are deeply in love.

*Zim and Dib look at eachother fearfully*

Dib: Gaz, I'm not gay. At least I don't think so... I CAN'T REMEMBER!

Zim: Eh? Zim would remember if he was involved with a filthy... ehh... what species is this again?

Gaz: See, clearly you're both confused and stupid. Now go love eachother or whatever.

Desi: GAZ!

Gaz: I have no video games. This is my new entertainment.

Desi: *Groans*

Dib: Uhh... Well, I trust my sister...

Desi: NO! NO ZADR! ZADR BAD!

Zim/Dib: What's ZaDR?

Desi: OH FORGET IT! Just... no.

Gaz: *Growls*

**GIR: Hi Gir! I dare you to go outside and eat peoples stuff!**

Gir: OKAAAY! *Flies outside on jetpacks and eats fan's Invader Zim merchandise and drawing notebooks of Invader Zim*

IZFan 1: NO! MY GIR NECKLACE!

IZFan 2: My drawings of Red and Purple having sex!

Desi: *Laughing* Good one Gir! ...But why did you eat yourself?

Gir: I taste good!

**Gaz: Switch places with Tak.**

Desi: You mean like bodies...? *Shrugs* Ok. *Pushes button and Gaz and Tak switch*

Tak: I will sneak into your house and poison you when I get out of here. You won't be able to escape my wrath!

Desi: That doesn't scare me! *Sticks tongue out*

Tak: And then for your funeral, you'll be burried in a dress. *Smirks*

Desi: *Has look a pure horror* NOT A DRESS! ANYTHING BUT A DRESS!

Tak: And It'll be PINK.

Desi: NOOOOOOOOOO! Ok ok, I'll change you back! Just don't do it! *Tries to grab remote but Zim takes it away*

Zim: *Has memory back now* HA! Now you shall suffer!

Desi: *Lip quivers*

Gaz: Give the remote here, Zim, before I kill you with my new demonic powers. *Smirks and shows dramatic firey affects behind her*

Zim: *Shrieks and runs away* YOU'LL NEVER GET THE REMOTE BACK!

Gaz: COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEFECTIVE! *Chases him*

Zim: ZIM IS NOT DEFECTIVE!

**Tak: Go skydiving into a lake of hapiness and rainbows! XD Cuz Gaz wouldn't like that.**

Lard Nar: *Stops Tak* Go skydiving. Whatever that is.

Gaz: What the heck is skydiving?

Desi: You jump off a plane and fly through the air for fun.

Gaz: So humans basically just kill themselves for fun?

Desi: No, you live. ...Most of the times.

Gaz: Fine. *Gets in plane and once its a thousand feet off the ground she jumps*

Everyone: *Watching her on the TV* Wowwwwww...

Gaz: *Lands* That was too easy.

**Tallest: You now have super powers! Do anything you like with them! *Tosses super power ray gun to Desi***

Desi: *Zaps them with super power ray gun*

Purple: *Eats a nacho* HEY! I have super taste!

Desi: *Facepalms*

Red: What a stupid super power. I have the power to read minds!

Purple: Uh huh... What am I thinking? _'You're an idiot'_

Red: You're an idiot.

Purple: HEY! AM NOT!

Red: *Facepalms*

**Desi: Can you PLEASE use the love ray gun on ZIM and Gaz?**

**BYE!**

**Mini Moose Clone: SQEEK!**

Desi: Aww... I can't say no to someone who says please... Darn. Fineeee... *Grabs love ray and zaps Zim and Gaz*

Tak: *Opens her eyes wide in awe*

Zim: Dib-sister, I have never noticed your eyes so beautiful before.

Tak: *Giggles* You're sweet. *Kisses him*

Gaz: Those are MY eyes you know! She's in MY body!

Dib: *Has memory back now* Noooooo! Gaz! *Turns to Desi* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Desi: *Looks at him with puppydog eyes* Sorry, Dibby... But she said please...

Dib: *Rolls eyes and gives in* Fine... It's not your fault.

Zim: Let Zim take you out on an Earth date, please?

Tak: *Nods in hypnosis of his handsomeness*

*They leave*

Desi: *Calls out to them* HEY! KEEP IT RATED PG!

Dib: My little sis is gone... *Lip quivers*

Desi: It's not so bad... I mean, it's not like they're out getting married right now.

Dib: *Has sudden images of them getting married and having a family* NOOOOOOOOO! *Falls to his knees, screaming*

Desi: Um... Next up is Zim'sMostLoyalServant

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**

**Well, congratulations on one of the funnier of these truth or dare things. Now, on to my questions/dares:**

**Since the whole "switch personalities" thing seems to be popular, I want Gaz and Keef to switch - they're the most opposite people in the cast.**

Desi: *Groans* I can't! Gaz is on her love spell right now. I'll use Keef and Tak, ok? Tak is pretty dark. We'll she certainly likes giving alot of death threats out to Zim anyways... *Presses button and Keef appears unharmed. She presses another button and Keef and Tak switch personalities*

Gaz: Anyone wanna paint Platypus eggs with me for Easter? I brought the whole kit! *Shows kit*

Keef: No one wants to paint eggs with you so get over yourself.

Gaz: Well ok... You wanna pass out platypus shrimp instead?

Keef: NO! YOU IDIOT!

**Prof. Membrane - are you blind? Because you're surrounded by aliens. Dib is not crazy (he just has a big head).**

Professor Membrane: *Chuckles* It's a good thing I have this BRILLIANT MIND that all you people seem to lack.

**Zim - why were you wearing a bear suit that one time?**

Desi: Zim's not here to answer...

Red: Oh fine... I'll answer. He told us in one of his reports. He walked around town pretending to be a fierce human-eating grizzly bear that would 'devour them all if they didn't surrender themselves to Zim.' He said he caused a lot of chaos around town, but he wasn't able to get any of them to surrender to him.

Dib: I always wondered why he came to my house that one time, threatening to eat me whole...

Desi: That totally sounded perv. Just saying.

Dib: You've been reading too much ZaDR.

Desi: I don't read ZaDR. *Sticks tongue out*

**Skoodge - how'd you survive getting shot out of that cannon by the Tallest?**

Skoodge: I was drifting through space, luckily I had my space helmet on, and I landed on a nearby planet! There were gator creatures trying to eat me, but luckily I got away and contacted my Tallest! *Beams with pride*

**Tak - why do you have a British accent?**

Tak: I don't.

**Dib - are you aware that hating all aliens, even the harmless ones, just because they're aliens, makes you racist? Just for that, get in a cage wrestling match with that crazy hobo you were talking to in the "Gaz Taster of Pork" episode.**

**That's all for now.**

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off.**

Dib: They all want to conquer other planets though! It's true.

Desi: I kinda agree with him. If humans ever got the technology to space travel to planets a billion lightyears away in a few hours and found out there was other life, they'd want to conquer it, just like how they've tried conquering other countries.

Red and Purple: *Burst out laughing*

Red: Are you saying they invade themselves?

Purple: That's just STUPID!

Desi: Yea, whatever. *Pushes button and wrestling ring appears with hobo inside* Dib, get in the ring.

Dib: *Grumbles* Fine.

Hobo: Hey! I remember you! Hey, did you ever find that lightning bug in your drainpipe?

Dib: Uh...

Desi: Ok, FIGHT!

Hobo: *Attacks Dib and squishes his body in two seconds*

Desi: The hobo is the winner...

Keef: *Scoffs* I saw it coming.

Desi: Next up is necromantic irken

**necromantic irken:**

**Hi again! Sense I didn't review the last two chapters i'm going to review now..With the most EVIL dares I have ever come up with!**

**DESI:I dare you to throw all of your IZ merchandise into a pit of flame,acid,and doom,and if you try to bring your stuff back you get Justin Beaber merchandise instead!**

Desi: *Desprately clutching onto her Invader Zim things* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Red: *Purple holds her and Red pries the things from her hands* It's about time you were tortured!

*Cast throws all the merch into a pit of flames, acid, and doomy doom*

Desi: *Crying* Nooooo!

Lard Nar: I found one last thing! Her DVD box set!

Desi: *Gasps* YOU WOULDN'T!

Red: Hand it over!

*Lard Nar hands him it and he burns it and stuff*

Desi: OH THE HUMANITY! *Has nervous breakdown*

Red: Ehh... Until she's back to normal..ish, I'll be in charge.

Purple: I wanna be in charge!

Red: You can't be in charge!

Purple: Can too!

Red: Can not!

Purple: Can too!

Red: Can-

Keef: OH FOR THE LOVE OF- YOU'RE BOTH IN CHARGE!

**All irkens: I dare all the irkens in the room get transported to the outhouse of madness for 20 hours!**

Red: Since we're in charge now, we don't have to. All other Irkens get to go though! ...Well except Zim and Gaz, since we don't know where they are. What a shame. *Pushes button and Skoodge, Sizz-Lorr and Tenn just get transported; they come back twenty hours later*

Skoodge: It was so scary! *Knees shaking*

Tenn: There was this voice that kept going 'doom doom doom' THAT PLACE IS HAUNTED!

Sizz-Lorr: Ha! Booth twelve is scarier.

**Other aliens: I dare you guys to be put in a room with Keef,Meef (thats keefs little is also very annoying.)and the roboparents for 12 hours!**

Purple: Ooh! I wanna push the button this time!

Red: Fineee. *Moodily hands it over*

Purple: *Pushes button and all other aliens get transported to a room with Keef, Meef, and the roboparent; 12 hours later*

*All other aliens are freaked out and frozen in place*

**DIB: I dare you to say "ZIM is the best and he will rule the planet" every time ZIM or the Tallest speak and you have to mean it!**

Dib: He just kidnapped my sister and are out to who knows where! I am NOT going to say that!

Red: I feel your pain. Oh, wait. No, I don't, otherwise I wouldn't of talked.

*Tallest burst out laughing*

Dib: *Glares* Zim's the best... and he'll rule the planet...

Purple: See? Was that so bad? Oops. Now you have to say it again!

*Tallest fall to the floor laughing so hard*

Dib: Zim is the best and he'll rule the world... BUT HE WON'T! I'M GOING TO STOP HIM!

**GIR&Mimi: I dare you guys make your head explode in a firey and acid filled way!**

*Gir and Mimi explode and acid and fire squirts everywhere, covering the cast*

Everyone: *Screaming and running from the pain*

Gir: *Head mysteriously comes back* That was fun!

Mimi: *Same with her. She nods*

**everyone in the room: I dare all of you to have a acid fight!**

**OK,thats it. BYE!**

*Red presses button and a big bucket of acid appears; everyone grabs acid-proof spoons and flings acid at eachother until they all become nothing but skeletons*

Desi: *Passed out from nervous breakdown; completely unharmed from all the acidy fighting*

*Zim and Gaz finally come back from their date*

Zim: *Grabs remote and presses button; everyone is back to normal and the acid is gone*

Tak: *Hugs Zim* You saved them! You're a hero.

Zim: Yes, I am. *Kisses her*

*Everyone gags*

Dib: *Runs up to Gaz* Gaz! Are you ok? Did Zim hurt you? Did he impregnate you? Did he-

Tak: I'm fine. Go jump in a lake.

Zim: I did nothing, Dib-beast! NOTHING!

Dib: I don't trust you.

Purple: Were we supposed to do something now...?

Red: *Shrugs* Who cares?

Lard Nar: You're supposed to read the next review*

Purple: Oh yea... Skoodge, come read the next review!

Dib: I hate saying this so much... Zim is the best and he'll rule the world...

Skoodge: Yes my Tallest! Next is foxxytehfox

**foxxytehfox:**

**girl: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY IT'S BEEN 6 WEEKS I CAN'T TELL THE DATE OK * crys in her lap* WHHHHHHHHY**

**liz: DANG IT SHE'S CRYING AGAIN**

**cloe: im back from malibu**

**liz: WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME**

**cloe: u bother me to much**

**liz: lets get this done**

**questions**

**gaz: why don't you have a sole**

**kim: cause she's just like me except i only have 3 feelings love hate and saddness**

**liz: meh maybe**

**cloe: HURRY IM GOING TO BE LATE**

**liz: what you late for a date**

**cloe: SHUT UP AND HURRY UP**

**liz: OK GAWD**

Tak: I have a soul now that I have Zimmy. *Giggles and hugs him*

**professer membrane: WHY CANT YOU SEE YOUR SON IS TELLING THE TRUTH I MEAN THERE ARE MILLIONS OF ALIENS OUT THERE INCLUDING ME AND YES I KNOW IM EXPOSING MAI SELF**

Professor Membrane: You all are suffering from delusion. There are no such things. If there were, our planet would be attacked and HORRIBLY DESTROYED! BLAHBLLBLAH! *Has spaz attack*

**cloe: ummm ok dares**

**liz: oh yeah you can stay fo dis one here we go**

**DARES**

**lard nar: HERES SOME COOKIES XP YOUR MAI FAVE CARICTOR ON THE SHOW besides gir**

**kim: everyone loves gir**

**liz: exactily**

Lard Nar: Ooh, cookie!

**zim: SINCE I HATE YOUR GUTS U MUST DATE A RANDOM FANGURL OUT OF DIS CAGE oh and my obbsessed cousin is in there so hope you dont get hercloe: BYE**

Zim: No! I am committed to my Gaz-human, and to no one else!

Purple: Too bad! Obey your leaders! *Gets random fan out of cage and sends Zim and her out for a date*

Dib: Zim is the best and he'll rule the world...

Tak: *Begins to cry* Z-Z-Zim br-broke up with me! *Sobs*

Gaz: I've never seen Gaz cry before! I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up... I KNOW! I'll bake cupcakes! *Leaves and comes back with cupcakes; brings them to Gaz* I baked you cupcakes. Are you happy now?

Tak: *Slams cupcakes on the ground* NO!

**cloe: BYE**

**liz: ok bye NEXT ONE FO ARE CUTE ROBOT FRIEND**

**gir: i want you to be a vociloid for the chapter because i think vociliods are epic**

**kim: lol dat all**

**liz: yep ^^**

Red: Ok, change the robot into a voice thing... whatever... I don't care.

Purple: *Pushes button and Gir's a vociloid*

Gir: IMMA SO PRETTY!

Mimi: *Blushing at his epicness*

Purple: SKOODGE! READ!

Skoodge: Yes, my Tallest! *Salutes* Next is I miss you cupcake

**I miss you cupcake:**

**(I have always wondered about this) Tak: How do you have a Sir Unit if you're not really an Invader? I thought they were only issued to the Invaders.**

**(another question) Tak: What happened to you after Zim defeated you? How did you survive?**

**Almighty Tallest: In the Irken race, does tallness REALLY affect intelligence?**

**Zim: Why does the Irken alphabet only go up to the letter T? How do you spell your name, 'im' or 'sim' or whatever?**

**Zim: What exactly is 'dookie'?**

**Dib: What's so scary about a moose eating walnuts? (LOL =P)**

**Almighty Tallest: How could you listen to Zim repeating 'my tallest' for 3 hours?**

**Just one more thing, we NEED The Scary/ Angry monkey and Table headed service drone bob.**

Red: We answered those a few chapters ago, right Desi? *Looks at Desi who's still unconscious* Uh... yea...

Purple: I don't remember answering them!

Red: That's because you forget everything.

Purple: *Glares*

Gir: MONKEY! BRING MONKEY!

Red: *Gripping antennae from screeching* Fine! Whatever makes you shut up! *Presses button and the angry monkey and Bob crash through the ceiling*

Bob: What? Where am- *Sees his Tallest and cowers* M-my Tallest! *Salutes*

Purple: Whatever. Get me a soda.

Red: SKOODGE! Read the next review!

Skoodge: There are none more, my Tallest!

Purple: What do we do now?

Lard Nar: End the chapter, duh!

Red: *Glares* Silence, Vortian! Ok so, whatever he said. Bye, or whatever. I'm hungry.

Purple: Me too.


	13. Chapter 13

Desi: *Has all her Invader Zim things back and is totally back to normal* How is everyone feeling?

Gaz: I will destroy you for making me in love with that idiot.

Zim: Admit you enjoyed the mightyness of Zim! *Shoves fists in the air*

Gaz: No. *Punches him and throws him into the hottub*

Zim: AHHHHHHHH! MY SKIN! IT BURNS!

Tak: I'm just glad I have my body back... I don't even want to think what HE *Points dramatically at Zim whose running around screaming about the water* did to my body!

Desi: ANYWAYS, first up is invderofdeath

**invderofdeath:**

***falls thourgh the cheiling with my SIR,DIR***

**HI PEEPS!I got the most deathly dares *laughs evily than starts to chough***

**Gaz:sing E.T. by Katy Perry well in love with ZIM!**

Gaz: *Growls and moodily steps on the dancefloor with a mic*

Desi: For the record... I FREAKIN LOVE THIS SONG AND LOVE YOU FOR WANTING IT ON MY QUESTIONAIRE! Here's an ice cream sundae! *Hands ice cream sundae through camera. She puts in CD*

Gaz:

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

*Mic melts into a purple liquid*

Desi: WOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! *Clapping really loud and obnoxiously*

Zim: No! No kiss Zim! Zim doesn't want your evil germs of DOOM! Never again!

Gaz: Like I'd want to anyways. *Stomps of dancefloor*

**Zim:you are amzing but im in love with DIB! so eat 20 cupcakes!**

Gir: YAY CUPCAKES! *Blasts twenty cupcakes out of his head at Zim*

Zim: *Getting hit with cupcakes* Gir! Stop it! Obey your master!

Gir: *Giggles* Nuh uh! You gotta eat cupcakes!

Zim: *Growls and reluctanly stuffs one in his mouth then spits it out* Argh! Such fowl taste!

Purple: *Trying to hold in laughter* Come on, Zim. You gotta eat twenty of them!

Zim: *Glares at Desi* I hate you.

Desi: Nuh uh, you loveeee me! *Smiles innocently*

Zim: *Eats another cupcake*

**Dib:GO ON A DATE WITH ME YOU BIG PILE OF LOVE!3*HUGGZ THIGHTLY***

**DIR:...*sighs*when is she going to learn**

**Death aka me:I heard that!**

Dib: Uhhh...

Desi: OF COURSE HE'LL GO ON A DATE WITH CHUUU! *Whistles and limo crashes through the wall. She throws Dib in there and the limo leaves*

**Tak: kiss all the aliens expect zim and me**

Tak: I am NOT kissing a Vortian! Or that weird alien baby thing.

Desi: Yes you are.

Shloonk: Ooh! Me first! Me first!

Tak: *Grumbles and kisses him*

Shloonk: Yea! Woo! *Sticks tongue out like a dope*

Tak: *Kisses other aliens*

**Tallest:DIE YOU PILE OF CARP!**

Red: Why is everyone hating on us?

Purple: Yea!

Desi: I don't hate you! You guys are hilarious! *Bursts out laughing*

Purple: I don't know whether to take that as a complement or not...

**GIR: go on a date with DIR and sing "Im too sexy"**

**DIR:what heck is wroung with you?**

**DEATH:I ate 10 things of pixy sticks!^-^**

**DIR: of coaurse*sighs*-_-**

**BYE!**

Desi: Ok, Gir! Go sing!

Gir: *Hops onto the dancefloor and Desi puts in CD*

I'm too sexy for my love  
too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
too sexy for Milan New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car  
too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat  
too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Gir: *Giggles insanely*

Desi: Have fun on your date Gir! And behave!

Gir: Okay! BAI! *Leaves*

Desi: Ok next is AvP66

**AvP66:**

**NAME: AvP66, obviously.**

**INFORMATION: Interdimensional Xenomorph-Predator-Irken Mutant(XERKEN) From a dimension where he is subject to ZaTr and conquers other dimensions. Also owns an army of interdimensional forces. Such as xenomorphs. And Tau. And converted Clan Wolf mechwarriors.**

**DARES/QUESTIONS**

**DIB-MEAT CREATURE: I dare you to read ZaDr (24 hours worth) And watch every ZaDr video on youtube**

Desi: I gotta be honest... I have absolutely no idea what you just said... Where's Dib?

Lard Nar: On his date.

Desi: Ohhh yea... *Presses button and Dib appears in the room*

Dib: Hey! It was just getting good...

Desi: *Raises eyebrow* Uh huh... ANYWAYS... You have to read and watch even more ZADR. Seriously, isn't anyone getting tired of them seeing this stuff...?

Dib: *Grumbles* Fine... I don't care...

Desi: Aww... Would you rather be on your date...? *Giggles*

Dib: NO! ...I just... Oh let's just get this over with! *Moodily trudges to the computer*

Desi: *Keeps giggling* Of course...

**TALLEST: I dare you to go a week without snacks.**

Purple: *Drops his nachos* W-what?

Red: Not again!

Desi: *Takes all their snacks* It's going to be ok.

Purple: NO IT'S NOT!

Red: *Falls to his knees* NOOOOOOOOO...!

Desi: Drama queens...

**ZIM: Do you think you will have a growth spurt?**

Zim: Eh? Of course Zim shall! I will grow to be even taller than the Tallest one day! Then they'll see! They'll ALL see! *Bursts into evil laughter*

Purple: *Looks way down at Zim's REALLY small height* Not worried.

Red: *Talking into his transmitter on his wrist* We need help! The snacks! Oh the horror!

Desi: *Cuts off Red's transmissions* How many times have I told you not to call other Irkens?

**TAK: I DARE YOU TO KISS ZIM! I AM INSANE! 1111012312312**

Tak: Ugh, fine... I've already kissed a filthy baby...

Shnooky: I am not a baby!

Tak: *Goes up to Zim and kisses him*

Zim: Argh! *Gags and scrubs his tongue with his claws* Zim commands you to stop doing that!

**MiMi and GIR: I dare you to marry each other, in spite of the squirrel.**

Desi: Ok, but since they're BOTH the main characters of the show, I'll have to reverse it once the chapter ends or else-

Dib: Lemme guess... The natural balance of the universe will implode on itself? *Rolls eyes*

Desi: Hey! This is serious business!

Dib: Sure it is...

Desi: *Glares at him* Gir! Mimi! Dress fancy!

*Gir and Mimi appear wearing a tux and wedding dress*

Desi: Ugh, dresses... *Shudders then turns to normal* Ok, do you, Gir, take Mimi to be your cartoony wife to do all that stuff that preachers say...?

Gir: Yes!

Zim: Gir! You cannot get married to the enemy!

Gaz: Aren't they both the same kind of robot...?

Zim: Yes... But uh... SILENCE!

Tak: *Arms crossed* You know my robot was a hardened soldier before she met your IDIOT.

Zim: Gir is advanced! *Smiles cheesily*

Tak: Right... Just keep telling yourself that...

Desi: Shush! *Turns back to the robots* And do you, Mimi, take Gir to be your cartoony husband and do marriage stuff like loving him until this chapter is up and stuff?

Mimi: *Nods*

Desi: Then it's settled! You may now kiss your bride! ...Wait how does that work? She doesn't have a mouth...

Gir: *Kisses Mimi's cheek; wedding music plays and they leave for their honeymoon*

Desi: *Calls after them* Be back in an hour!

**LARD NAR: Why where you on foodcourtia that time?**

Lard Nar: What? A Vortian's gotta eat too...

**I dare Desi to start a poll on which tallest is cooler!**

**I prefer red personally.**

Red: Yes!

Desi: As much as I hate people picking favorites... I will... I guess... Soooo... All you fans out there, in the next review you send, say which Tallest is your favorite. Personally I like both. ^.^ ...although I do like Kevin McDonald better than Wally Wingert... Does that mean I like Purple better...? O.o

Red: What are you talking about?

Purple: Who is this Kevin?

Desi: I'm done trying to explain everything to you... *Facepalms*

**1. Kick Dib in groin repeatably to consume time. (USING ME OF COURSE)**

**2. Dare Gaz to run around and destroy her gameslave, even her savegames and every copy of them.**

Desi: For the ten thousandth time, I don't work with fans. But I'd be glad for Zim to do it instead!

Zim: Ha! Prepare for some horrible pain in your reproduction area!

Dib: *Backing away* Can't we settle this some other way? Please?

Zim: *Smiles evilly and starts walking forwards* No, Dib-stink.

*Desi suddenly covers the camera with her hand and horrible shrieks of pain and kicking are heard; she removes her hand*

Dib: *Doubled over in pain clutching a certain special area; whimpering*

Gaz: So much for Dad's hopes of a scientist grandchild. *Snickers and continues playing her games*

Desi: Aye! You're not supposed to be playing! You're supposed to be smashing! Oh and run around crazily.

Gaz: *Growls and smashes games* I'm not running. You can't make me.

Desi: No... But I can try! *Pushes her and ultimately fails* Darn...

Gaz: *Crosses arms and sits down*

**3. DECLARE ZIM OVERLORD**

Zim: Zim is already overlord! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: *Throws confetti and Gir starts throwing some too* Congrats on your new power and I didn't even have to do anything.

**4. Eliminate Dib.**

Zim: *Grabs out giant weapon from his PAK* Ready!

Desi: Where the heck did you get that? I thought I cleaned your PAK of all weapons when we started this thing!

Zim: Eh... Zim found it... on the ground... *Smiles innocently*

Desi: Give me that. *Takes weapon out of his hands*

Zim: HEY!

Desi: *Aims it at him* Do we have a problem?

Zim: *Glares* No.

Desi: *Smiles and aims at a still whimpering Dib*

Dib: Oh come on!

Desi: Don't worry! I'll bring you back to life, sheesh. *Fires it at him and he turns into ashes* Poor Dibbers.

Zim: YES! I HAVE FINALLY RID MYSELF OF THE DIB!

Desi: You did? Do I have to rewind this camera?

Zim: Silence! I am a genius!

Desi: Spleenk? Can you put the remainings of Dib in the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC?

Spleenk: Ok! *Puts remainings in machine and yanks lever*

Dib: That was horrible... AGAIN!

Desi: *Smiles innocently* Sorry.

**5. Kick Dib again. (Zim this time.)**

**6. Lock Gir, Zim, MiMi, Skoodge, Tak, Dib, and Professor membrane in a closet for 5 hours.**

Desi: *Shoving said people into closet* Good luck guys!

Zim: No! Don't leave me alone with these inferiors!

Tak: Would you shut up already?

Professor Membrane: Finally! A chance to observe the strange skin condition!

Zim: AHHHH! Get away from Zim's superior skin!

Gir: YAY! We're all doomed forever!

Desi: *Closes door* That was chaos.

*Five hours later everyone comes out singed from Professor Membrane's science testing*

Gir: Let's do that again!

Professor Membrane: Just as I suspected! Only a mere chemical compound change in the color!

Dib: HOW? That is alien skin made up of chemical compounds unknown to this world! How can you not see that?

Professor Membrane: My poor insane son...

**7. Remember to go hunt down Sky**

**8. Buy Mass Effect and Clone Daft Punk (WAIT, 7 AND 8 ARE MY TO DO LIST)**

**7 REAL: Have everyone listen to Daft Punk. Specifically, Derrezzed, Technologic, and Robot Rock.**

Desi: How odd. *Grabs out stereo and puts volume to full blast and plays the songs* Exciting, no?

Purple: *Clutching antennae* ITS SO LOUD!

Red: TURN IT DOWN! MY ANTENNAE ARE GONNA EXPLODE!

Gir: *Dancing* I love this song!

**I dare the Tallest, alone, to combat an army of XenoMorphs, Mechs, Clones (Of me armed with plasma scythes), and zombies. MAINLY THE MECHS.**

Desi: No, seriously, I have no idea what any of those things are! ...except the zombies, I like zombies. Anyone ever seen The Walking Dead? It's a new show on tv... It's got zombies in it! ^.^ But nothings better than Jhonen's version of zombies. Classic. *Pushes button and the Tallest are transported to a battlefield with zombies and mechs and clones and xenomorph things in it* Good luck guys! Don't get your brains eaten!

Tallest: *Look at army fearfully and immidiately start running away*

**Has anyone noticed that Zim, along with every Irken but the tallest, have 3 fingers? And technically when pointing, its teh MIDDLE FINGER? Yes, ITS THE MIDDLE FINGERRRRRRR OF DOOOMMMM**

**P.S. Middle Finger-Flipping off or flipping the birdie**

Zim: *Looks at his hand and wiggles his fingers* Eh? Where is this bird? Zim demands to know!

Tak: Idiot.

Desi: Am I the only one who doesn't agree? Everyone says that but I don't agree... Sigh... whatever. *Looks at Zim waving his pointer finger around* Zim, stop it!

Zim: ZIM DEMANDS FOR THIS BIRD! Does it unlock the secret to destroying the humans?

Desi: No, now stop doing that, I won't allow it on my questionaire! Use your finger the way you always have or else you'll become a human yourself.

Zim: *Looks fearfully at his finger* Eh? AHHHHHH! *Runs away screaming*

Desi: *Smiles* Ahh... Much better.

**DARE: Have Zim, Dib, Skoodge, Tak, and The Tallest watch the DeadSpace movie 24 times, in a black room, in the dark, then have them play Dead Space, albeit with helmets allowing them to go into the game, and have them play all games 4 times, on the hardest difficulty. P.S. ITS FREAKING SCARY.**

Desi: Lets see how the Tallest are doing... *Presses button and on the tv it shows them both hovering for their lives with everyone chasing them* Okaaay... *Presses button just as a scythe is about the hit them and they transport back into her room*

Purple: That was... HORRIBLE! *Panting*

Red: *Tries adding something but just pants as well*

Desi: Movie time! *Shoves the said Irkens and Dib in dark room with movie and locks them in there until they watch it twenty four times; they come out* So? How was it?

Zim: Exhilerating. *Smiles evily*

Dib: Horrifying!

Red: I've seen worst.

Purple: Mhmm.

Tak: When do we get into the game? That was part of the dare, wasn't it?

Skoodge: *Cowering* Even worst than when I was on Blorch!

Desi: *Gives them helmets* Put these on and you'll be transported into the game. Courtesy of AvP66!

Tak: *Immidiately puts helmet on and transports into the game*

*Everyone else puts on helmets and is transported into the game; they play and everyone else watches them on tv. They get transported out*

Zim: VICTORY FOR ZIM! Let's play it again!

Tak: For once I agree.

Purple: That was pretty fun!

Skoodge: No, it wasn't!

Red: Such a weakened soldier. *Tsks*

Desi: No, we have a questionaire to do! Ok?

**Question: Red, how come that Purple seems so... like, eh, an... IMBECILE, during the episodes?**

Purple: I am not an imbecile!

Desi: I think you're both imbeciles in the show. Just saying. 'Cause in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars, when the Massive was falling into chaos, you were trying to find the problem, yea, but instead of trying to save the technicians or even yourselves from the horrible doom that might happen, you wanted them to save your precious donuts.

Red: HEY! Those donuts came from the best donut shop in Foodcourtia!

Desi: Mhmm... Whatever...

**Question: I dare Desi to kick Gaz in the face, and throw out all your snapple (are belong to us lolz) and what is a Snapple?**

Desi: *Growls* Fine... I'll just beg my mom to go to QuikTrip after school... *Throws out Snapple with pained face* And Snapple is a type of drink, as tea or juice. I personally like the juice and not the tea version.

Gaz: You are not kicking my face.

Desi: Aww... But it'd be fun!

Gaz: No.

Desi: You suck. *Crosses arms*

**DARE: Even though i despise ZaDr and DaTr, I dare Dib and Tak to act like their in love. MWAHAHA. AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**And now for my demented mind of a xerken receed into it's massive collection of books, and read some fics.**

**Goodbye, filthy humans!**

Desi: Finally, something different! Dib, Tak, be in love.

Dib: Augh! No! She's the enemy!

Tak: And HE'S a filthy human!

Desi: *Pushes Dib towards Tak* Kiss her. Be a player or whatever.

Dib: Uh... *Goes up to her and kisses her*

Desi: Aww! How cute.

*Dib and Tak grumble*

Desi: Ok, next up is EvulKat

**EvulKat:**

**Ahem, Mr. Tallests, DID YOU BACK TALK ME?**

**Tallests: EAT ELEPHANT POOPY.**

**Zim: Aw...*Hits with hammer again***

**Tak: Have magic killing ray.**

**Thats all.**

Tak: Ha! *Blasts it at a squirrel and it dies*

Gir: Aww... he was my friend...

Desi: Ok... I don't do horrifyingly disgusting stuff like that. It makes me hurl and I don't want that. Next is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**Hi! ^.^ Ok I'm gonna act a bit civilized and talk normally :D**

**Truths and/or comments:**

**Red: You are my favorite color :D *gives muffin***

**Purple: Meh. Lasers are better :D But I like your voice better than Red's. *gives banana bread***

Desi: Seriously! His voice is epic!

Purple: Ha! Told you!

Red: *Rolls eyes* They only like your voice because its abnormal.

Purple: Nuh uh!

Red: Uh huh!

**Zim: Just askin but... How is it you basically destroyed your planet, yet an 11 year old boy can stop you from taking over Earth? Also, how old *are* you?**

Zim: He is tricky... TRICKY I SAY!

Desi: And you already answered how old you were in another chapter.

**Tak: I like that vanishing thing you do, it's epic :D Btw, do you have any hobbies besides hunting down Zim? And (i know. This is long XD) you said it wasn't about revenge, so if so, why did you try to pretty much try to reak your veangance on Zim?**

Tak: There is a difference.

Desi: ...How?

Tak: Just shut up. And yes, I do. I build things. I built my robot and ship afterall.

Dib: Wow! Really?

Tak: Which reminds me... What did you do to my ship? Zim told me you stole it!

Dib: *Glares at Zim*

Zim: *Chuckles* Oh yea, I thought she would come back to destroy you...

Dib: I didn't take it! It landed in my yard!

Tak: I don't trust you.

**Dares ;D:**

**Zim: Gimme a hug :D**

**Dib: Give Gir a lesson on the paranormal.**

Zim: *Leaves to give hug and comes back*

Dib: Ok, Gir, let's start with vampires. See when you meet a vampire you have to- Are you listening?

Gir: *Stares at him blankly with a dopey smile* ...What?

Dib: When you meet a vampire! Hello?

Gir: A marshmellow?

Dib: NO! A vampire!

Gir: But I like marshmellows! Especially when they catch on fire! *Giggles*

Dib: Oh, forget it!

**Prof. Membrane: I dare you to realize your son is right! *looks at whoevers host :P* If not, please zap him with this 'Realizing-your-son-has-been-right-all-along ray'.**

Desi: If I do, then I'll have to undo it afterwards because of the whole universe thing.

Dib: Seriously, that excuse is getting old.

Desi: Shut up! I don't care! The universe will get very angry with me and shut down my questionaire! Do any of you want that?

Dib: Accually yes. We hate it here...

Desi: Well the fans don't so shush! *Shoots Membrane with realization ray*

Professor Membrane: *Suddenly notices all the freaky looking aliens in the room* What? Aliens? My son was right!

Dib: Yes! Finally!

Professor Membrane: And they're going to doom us all!

Dib: Exactly!

Professor Membrane: *Runs out of the room screaming*

Desi: That was unexpected... I thought I was gonna have to restrain him from doing tests on them...

Professor Membrane: *In the corner rocking*

Desi: ...He'll be back to normal later.

**Gir: You have to go and buy Desi all of the Invader merchandise in zee world! Then steal some merchandise from random people :D**

Desi: Aw! You are so sweet!

Gir: Imma steal myself! *Activates jet packs and flies off then comes back an hour later with lots of bags full of Invader Zim stuff*

Desi: I love you, Gir! *Hugs Gir and merchandise*

Gir: *Giggles*

Desi: You make me so happy! Even happier than Nick!

**Red: Go back to ancient times on Irk.**

**Purple: Um... I wanna see if your immune to this... *squirts him with unidentifiable liquids and he starts burning* Yeeep he's not :D**

**BYE! *vanishes***

Purple: Ahhh! Why would you do that?

Red: Ancient times?

Desi: Cool! *Presses button and Red gets transported to ancient times* Next up is PartyPoisonandFunGhoul

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**

**Why so much singing...? Ah, well.**

**Gretchen-tell the truth now. Do you like Dib? *smirks***

Gretchen: Yes...

Dib: *Kinda freaked out* T-that's nice...

**Tenn-why the crap are so many fans obsessed with you? YOU WERE IN THE SHOW FOR ABOUT 40 SECONDS.**

**Scoodge-die.**

**Sizz-Lor, also die.**

Tenn: I don't know! Why don't you ask someone else?

Desi: *Takes Tak's magic killing ray and shoots Skoodge and Sizz-Lorr* Lard Nar, put them in the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC please.

Lard Nar: Sure. *Puts them in machine and their back to normal*

**Dwicky-draw a picture of Desi! :-P**

Desi: Ooh! Paint me! *Sits down and poses*

Dwicky: Uh, Ok! *Dresses like a professional artist and starts painting*

**Dib, next time someone dares you to speak in a different language, PUNCH ZIM IN THE FACE. (That oughta teach 'em)**

**Gaz, go jump in a lava pit. Desi can revive you if she must.**

Dib: Thank you! Someone who understands!

Desi: *Quickly presses button and gets back in pose; the water in the hottub suddenly turns into lava*

Gaz: *Shrugs and jumps in and comes out with the same expression she's ever had but she's got lots of lava burns on her skin everywhere*

Purple: ...Doesn't that hurt?

Gaz: *Shrugs*

Desi: You're insane. *Pushes button and her skins back to normal*

**Zim, make-out with a fangirl. Although, that might end similarly to "Poor Suffering Zim." *shudders* NOW THAT IMAGE IS IN MY HEAAAAAAAAD...**

Desi: Duuuuuuuude! *Whines* You're getting images in my head now! Images that should never be brought back to life!

Dib: It's true you know. *Shudders*

Zim: Zim still does not understand!

Desi: And you never will! By the way, I don't know what was wrong with that Zim in the video, because this Zim right here- *Pulls Zim next to her* -would NEVER let that happen! He'd blow their brains out before they even got the chance to do those horrible horrible things!

Zim: ZIM DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!

Desi: You'll never get me to talk! *Sticks tongue out*

Zim: Zim just did. *Smiles smugly*

Desi: I meant about the video! Sheesh! Go all pacific why don't you! Just go and do your making out already! *Gets back in pose*

Zim: NEVER!

Desi: *Pushes button and fangirl suddenly appears and glomps him with kisses*

Zim: AHHH! LET ZIM GO! THE GERMS! THEY WANT MY JIGGLYNESS!

**Gir-HUG DESI FOR ONE FULL CHAPTER. (haha IDK)**

**Tak-for the rest of the chapter, instead of walking, you have to moonwalk everywhere!**

Tak: Fine, whatever.

Gir: YAY! *Hugs Desi's head*

Desi: One word: epic.

Gir: You're hair smells goooood... *Sniffs her hair*

Desi: What the heck? You don't have a nose!

Gir: I have one in here. *Holds hand to his chest*

Desi: You don't have a heart either!

Gir: I know... *Hangs head and tears form; he sniffles*

Desi: Oh come here! *Hugs him*

Gir: YAY! *Giggles and hugs back*

**Tallest-write poems about each other!**

**Membrane-write a poem about REAL SCIENCE!**

Desi: Hey... Where did Professor Membrane go...? AND WHERE'S SHLOONK?

*Dramatic gasps are heard everywhere*

Shloonk: *Comes in with ice cream* Oh hi!

*Sighs of relief are heard everywhere*

Desi: WAIT! WHERE'S SPLEENK?

*More dramatic gasps*

Desi: *Opens door and Professor Membrane is seen with Spleenk in a tupe filled with liquid next to him*

Spleenk: Help!

Desi: DUDE! NO TESTING ON THE ALIENS!

Professor Membrane: This is for SCIENCE! The world is counting on me!

Desi: *Opens tube and lets Spleenk out* I don't care. *Zaps him with amnesia ray of the past hours; he goes back to normal* Now go write a poem about science. *Turns to Tallest* You too! Go write poems!

Dib: Aww... But he was finally starting to understand...

Desi: It wasn't met to be.

Dwicky: Hey! I need you here posing!

Desi: I'm coming! Gosh! *Sits back down and poses*

*An hour later the Tallest and Membrane finish poems*

Desi: Lets hear them! Red, you first.

Red: You are Purple,  
You like curly fries,  
I couldn't find anything that rhymes with purple,  
So who cares anyways?

Desi: How... touching?

Purple: I do like curly fries!

Desi: You're next, Purple.

Purple: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You're red too!  
And why is something violet blue?  
Shouldn't it be purple?

Desi: That was an ultimate fail. And I always wondered about that too! It's called VIOLET! That means purple! Not blue.

Purple: HEY! It's hard trying to find rhymes!

Desi: Professor Membrane, you're next!

Professor Membrane: The world needs my help!  
What can I do?  
Invent things that save lives of course!  
It's all true!

Desi: Yea... They all suck. Go back to conquering worlds and doing sciency things.

**Lard Nar-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh do a Napoleon Dynamite impression!**

Desi: Wait, the dance or the dude?

Lard Nar: Uhh... I don't think they can reply back...

Desi: Meh... Whatever. Just do the dance because I never learned about Napolean. All I know is that he was short and French, and the only way I learned that was from a tv show.

Lard Nar: But I can't dance! My legs weren't made for dancing!

Desi: Oh well.

Lard Nar: *Grumbles and dances, but keeps falling over and failing*

Desi: Nice.

**Shloonk and Spleenk-dance to "Yeah" by Usher.**

Desi: *Puts in CD* Shloonk, Spleenk, do your thing!

Spleenk: Uhh... What thing?

Desi: Oh nevermind! Just dance!

*They start dancing stupidly and tumbling everywhere*

Desi: ...It was worth a try...

**Desi WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE RAY? What if I told you that ever time you use it, a Dalek destroys a kitten? YOU HEARTLESS KITTEN-MURDERER!**

**Wow. I covered a lot there...**

**~Party Poison**

Desi: I'M SORRY! *Pounds the floor* They made me! I couldn't escape the please! DON'T LET THE DALEK KILL THE KITTEN! *Clutches onto Daniel* NOT THE KITTEN! *Plops on the floor* I feel ashamed.

Lard Nar: Uhh next is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**Heh...that was a funny chapter.**

**So anyways! Uh...Madeline had to go and buy more roosters...so she isn't here today. (zim...I don't know how well that is for you)**

**QUESTIONY DARES!**

**Dib: ugh. We need to get a translator for whenever people make you speak in different languages. Anyone else agree? Anyhow, what is your opinion on giraffes? :D**

Red: I could hear him just fine.

Dib: Thats because you said you have some kind of translater in your vocal cords!

Purple: Your point?

Dib: Giraffes are tall.

Desi: *Suddenly out of nowhere gets out of her state of depression* Ooh! I wanna ride a giraffe! I mean come on! That's be freakin' awesome to ride it right on its neck!

Dib: That was kinda fast...

Desi: Hm? Oh... Yea.

**Your dare is to EAT EIGHT MILLION BANANAS.**

Desi: *Presses button and eight million bananas fall through the ceiling*

Dib: I can't eat all this! I'll explode!

Zim: Ooh! *Hands him a banana* Better start eating! *Smiles cheesily*

Dib: *Glares, takes banana, and starts eating*

Zim: Yes! Victory for Zim!

Desi: What victory? You handed him a banana!

Zim: I handed him his impending doom! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: Right...

Dib: *Eats bananas until hes about to explode and passes out from so much bananas, then monkeys come and take the rest of the bananas away*

**Zim: Remember that gir bikini from earlier chapters? :D Wear it! Wear it like there's no tomorrow! :D**

Desi: What did I do with that...

Gir: *Suddenly pops out of Desi's dresser wearing the bikini on his face* Ooooh...

Desi: Gir! Give that back! *Snatches it from him*

Gir: Aww...

Desi: *Hands it to Zim* Put it on.

Zim: *Glares and storms out the room*

Desi: *Whines* Dwicky, is the painting done yet...?

Dwicky: Yep!

Desi: Seriously? Lemme see!

Dwicky: *Shows her and it looks like a four year old drew it*

Desi: No comment...

Zim: *Comes back; his eye twitches*

Dib: *Bursts out laughing*

Zim: ARGH! Shut your noise tube before I do it for you!

**Gir: We almost made a ginormous picture of you today in art! But my teacher siad you didn't get enough votes. :( I voted for you five times! :D**

Desi: Well! How rude! Gir's the best!

**What happened to that piggy chef from earlier chapters? Did he just...disappear?**

**Tallests: watch asdfmovie 2 on YouTube. With that in mind, after you watch it, I LIKE TRAINS. Yes. I just did that to you.**

Desi: He turned into bacon thanks to SOMEONE! *Crosses arms*

Sizz-Lorr: I was trying a new recipe!

Desi: NO EXCUSES!

Purple: I don't get the train thing.

Red: Me either.

Desi: *Gets on Youtube on the computer* Just watch. You'll see.

*They watch*

Purple: AHHH! I don't wanna be hit by a train!

Desi: Calm downnnn. You won't. But I love that video! It's hilarious!

Red: I don't see what's so funny.

Desi: That's because you find humor in torture and not randomness.

**Tak: You get a voodoo doll of zim! Do your worst...**

Tak: *Smiles evily; pinches voodoo doll*

Zim: *Gasps and checks his body* Is it raining in here? *Runs and screams with arms flailing*

Tak: *Laughing* Oh I don't know, Zim, is it? *Pinches voodoo again*

Zim: AHHHHH! NOW MY SUPERIOR BODY IS ON FIRE!

Tak: *Tumbles over laughing*

**Desi: YOU DONT SEEM HAPPY. BE HAPPY. *gives cookie***

**AND NOW CAUSE I I'M OUT OF IDEAS!**

**Everyone has to watch the rocky horror picture show. And say what they think of it.**

**G'bye!**

Desi: Aw, thank you! *Eats cookie* Everyone watch the movie! Computer? Would you do the honors?

Computer: Uhh? Sure? *Sets movie up on TV*

*Everyone watches the movie; it ends*

Everyone: *Stares at the blank screen in horror*

Desi: Right... Next is Singinplant

**Singinplant:**

**I just started reading this, and MAN IS IT AWESOME! So I'm gonna do the best thing in my life. Dare the Zim peeps!**

**First are the questions.**

**Tak, you are my favorite character in the whole series! Tell me, why are you so good at fooling my race? I bet it's cuz you're awesome!**

Tak: Yes. I am.

**Dib, and Zim, you're next. I am wondering who should be my favorite out of the both of you. I like Dib because I am also a paranormal investigator. I like Zim because... He's Zim! So tell me who I should pick.**

Desi: *Groans* Not this again...

Dib: Well, the study of the paranormal is always-

Zim: BLAH BLAH BLAH! PICK ZIM! Zim is amazing. *Beams with pride*

Desi: I still don't understand! If you don't like any of the fangirls, then why do you want her to be your fan?

Zim: BECAUSE!

Desi: Mhmm...

Dib: You should not pick him! He is trying to destroy the Earth! THE EARTH! Do you really want the Earth destroyed?

Gaz: EVERYONE BE QUIET! You're brains make me filled with a terrible rage that will get you all trapped underwater!

*Everyone shuts up*

**Lard Nar, you're my second favorite! *hugs tightly* What do you call those things on your head. The look like horns, but they move like skin...**

Lard Nar: Yes they are horns but they are made of an unearthly material which enables them to be flexible.

**Onto the dares!**

**Tak, sing Suddenly Seymour with Dib. You know, from Little Shop of Horrors? I don't support DATR or anything.**

Tak: *Crosses arms* Fine. *Walks on the dancefloor with Dib*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Dib:

Lift up your head  
Wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex  
Wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face  
Clean as the morning  
I know things were bad  
But now they're okay

Suddenly Seymour  
Is standing beside you  
You don't need no makeup  
Don't have to pretend  
Suddenly Seymour  
Is here to provide you  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's your friend

Tak:

Nobody ever  
Treated me kindly  
Daddy left early  
Mama was poor  
I'd meet a man and  
I'd follow him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers  
Me, I'd say "sure"

Suddenly Seymour  
Is standin' beside me  
He don't give me orders  
He don't condescend  
Suddenly Seymour  
Is here to provide me  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's my friend

Dib:

Tell me this feeling lasts till forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away

Tak:

Please understand that it's still Strange and frightnin'  
For losers like I've been It's so hard to say

Both:

Suddenly Seymour (Suddenly Seymour)  
He purified me (He purified you)  
Suddenly Seymour showed me I can (Suddenly Seymour, yes you can)  
Learn how to be more The girl that's inside me (you)  
With sweet understanding With sweet understanding With sweet understanding Seymour's my(your) man.

*Dog grabs mic and runs away with it*

Desi: You know, you'd think that with a name like "Little Shop of Horrors" I'd be a little more scary music... Of course I've never seen the movie, so I wouldn't know.

**Zim, sing Mean Green Mother From Outerspace, which is also from LSoH. I always thought that this song fits you!**

Zim: ZIM IS NO FEMALE PARENTAL UNIT!

Desi: *Shoves him on the dancefloor and hands him mic; the music plays*

Zim:

Better wait a minute.  
Ya better hold the phone.  
Ya better mind your manners.  
Better change your tone.

Don't you threaten me son.  
You got a lot of gall.  
We gonna do things my way.  
Or we won't do things at all.

Ya don't know what you're messin' with.  
You got no idea.  
Ya don't know what you're lookin' at  
When you're lookin' here.

Ya don't know what you're up against,  
No, no way, no how.  
You don't know what you're messin' with,  
But I'm gonna tell you now!

Get this straight!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and it looks like you been had.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
So get off my back, 'n get out my face,  
'Cause I'm mean and green And I am bad.

Wanna save your skin boy?  
You wanna save your hide?  
You wanna see tomorrow? (Ha-Ha!)  
You better step aside.  
Better take a tip boy.  
Want some good advice?  
Ya better take it easy,  
'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice.

Ya don't know what you're dealin' with.  
No, you never did.  
Ya don't know what you're lookin' at,  
But that's tough titty, kid!

The Lion don't sleep tonight,  
And if you pull his tail, he roars.  
Ya say, "That ain't fair?"  
Ya say, "That ain't nice?"  
Ya know what I say? "Up yours!"

Watch me now!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
And I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace,  
And you've got me violent and mad.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
Gonna trash your ass!  
Gonna rock this place!  
I'm mean and green,  
And I am bad.

Don't talk to me about old King-Kong.  
You think he's the worst?  
Well, you're thinkin' wrong.  
Don't talk to me about Frankenstein.  
He got a temper? -HA!-  
He ain't got mine.

You know I don't come from no black lagoon.  
I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon.  
You can keep the thing,  
Keep the it,  
Keep the creature, they don't mean shit!

I got garden style, major moves.  
I got the stuff, and I think that proves,  
You better move it out!  
Nature calls!  
You got the point?  
I'm gonna bust your balls!

Here it comes!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
And I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
A real hard case.  
You can't beat this trouble, man.  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
So just give it up. It's all over, ace.  
I'm mean and green. (Mean green mother from outer space.)  
I'm mean and green. (Mean green mother from outer space.)  
I'm mean and green. (Mean green mother from outer space.)  
And I...am...bad!

*Mic explodes*

Desi: I think that was awesome.

Zim: Zim is bad.

Desi: Yes you are.

Zim: AND I WILL RULE YOU!

Desi: Just keep believing that.

Zim: *Grumbles*

**Sloonktapooxis, you have to poke Gaz in the eyes with your pointy butt. XD Sorry Gaz, I had to do it! So don't hunt me down like the little vermin I am!**

**And Desi... Have my Operation Doom DVD. You need it to be happy. And also... *hands you a snapple* Snapple rocks.**

**Bye everyone! Maybe I'll come back next time! Also, LASERS.**

*Laser shoots Purple in the eye*

Purple: AHHHH! *Falls over*

Desi: *Hugs DVD* AWWWW I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Gaz: That stupid cone is not poking me!

Desi: Yes it is or else suffer the wrath of my cat!

Gaz: *Scoffs* I'm not scared of your stupid cat.

Desi: Seriously. Daniel's wrath is scarier than anything in the world. Even scarier than a girl with demonic powers.

Gaz: Whatever.

Desi: *Sticks tongue out* Shloonk, poke her.

Shloonk: Ok! *Sticks tongue out and tries to poke her but she punches him*

Desi: *Facepalms* Next is ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

***Comes out from an eery and creepy forest With red eyes hair down and sharp nails, coming out in ghost/Hades form wearing a GIR shirt from Hot Topic***

***In gritted teeth* Tak, you're so dead.**

**Tak: *I wrap my long ghostly arms around your neck and give you an out to kill look* So I'm stupid, HUH? Won't those you're EXACT words? Well, You know what I did to the Tallest. You shall go with me to the underworld for not 1 hour but 5. And when you return, like Desi said, You are to be nice and respectful towards Zim and others. Let's go blueberry hair.**

Tak: Suddenly gets pulled underground and comes back five hours later* Horrible. *Shudders*

Desi: Good. Maybe now you'll treat some people with respect. If only for a chapter...

**Zim: I want you to have a fist fight with Dib. I want it to be the most bloodiest fist fight ever. No weapons, just yourself. I don't care. Just fight without using anything but yourself. I wanna see who will win. And after the fight, stop being hateful, cause seriously, The arguing getting old.**

Zim: Ha! Zim needs no weapons!

Desi: That includes your PAK legs.

Zim: *Grumbles and crosses arms*

Desi: *Presses button and Zim and Dib get in a rink with no weapons and Zim's PAK legs deactivated*

*Zim and Dib start fighting and wrestling and punching; Zim dodges and Dib dodges and yea; two hours later*

Desi: This is getting nowhere. I say its a draw. *Presses button and its over*

Zim: VICTORY! Zim has won!

Dib: No you didn't! If anything, I won!

Desi: Shut up! I told you it was a tie!

Zim: Zim knows of no tie! Zim won! Victory for Zim!

Desi: You just love your name, don't you?

Zim: Yes.

**Tallest: *Gives them both hateful glances.* Grr... Words can't describe how much I dislike you Both. Be afraid... And don't sleep alone today...**

**Gaz: You know, you say you hate humanity and things, but why? I mean, like you get Game Slaves and Pizza and stuff, Sooo what's up?**

Purple: Scary...

Red: *Nods fearfully*

Desi: Seriously, Gaz! I'd say you've got paradise!

Gaz: The world is stupid.

Desi: She is so never gonna talk.

**Dib: With or without you, do you ever think Zim will conquer Earth? Cause I saw the most cutest thing from Invader Con on and unseen episode called "Mopiness Of Doom" and I wanted to know. By the way *Returns to normal form for a few seconds and kisses you on the cheek* YOU AND ZIM MAKE THE MOST ADORABLE ENEMY PAIR!**

**Desi: I hope you liked the latest chapter of LTA2 ^_^**

Desi: I saw that too! It was cute, even if it was a little ZaDR.

Dib: WE DO NOT MAKE AN ADORABLE ENEMY PAIR!

Desi: Yes you do! You guys are just so cute! You guys NEED eachother no matter how much you don't wanna admit it! Zim, if Dib wasn't your enemy, you wouldn't have an enemy and no one to destroy!

Zim: If Zim had no enemy he would be able to do his job better! *Grumbles*

Desi: And Dib, Zim is the only one keeping your sanity! He is the only one keeping you going on your paranormal!

Dib: Lady, you are crazy!

Desi: AM NOT! ...I've just been reading too much fanfictions lately... The point is, fate brought you two together as enemies.

*Zim and Dib grumble and cross arms*

Desi: Exactly. Next up is Taruya-chan

Taruya-chan:

**Ahh... I like this fanfic. ^-^**

**Taruya: HI ALL! Eeheehee... Everybody, I'm curious... eat a bunch of sugar until everybody's high on sugar! I love when people go sugar-nuts... And I've been waiting for this for a while. *grins happily* Taru's not here today. I MADE HER IMPLODE! ...sorta... not really. We just really agree with each other today, so we didn't separate or anything. Until she went off with a pitchfork, saying she was gonna go poke fun at "Fullmetal Chibi-san". SO I'M here! *lalalala* Hmm...**

Desi: Aw, thank you! I try my best. *Has dopey face with tongue sticking out*

*Truckload of sugar and sugar packed foods burst through the wall and everyone starts eating and becoming sugarhigh*

Shnoonky: *Bouncing off of walls* BLAHBLBHLABHALBA!

Red and Purple: *Stuffing sugar down their throats in a crazed manner*

Red: THIS IS SO GOOD!

Purple: I KNOW!

Gir: *Jetpacks through the roof* !

Dib: *Talking super fast, even faster than usual* Zim'sanalienhe'sgonnadestroyusallNEEDSUGAR!

Gaz: *Fingers move super fast on her game but otherwise stays the same*

Zim: *Laughing insanely for no reason at all* I'm g-g-going to... *Laughing fit* ...k-kill... *Falls to the floor laughing* ...y-you ALL! *Eats more sugar* BWAHAHAHAHA! *Coughs violently*

Professor Membrane: *Acting like a mad scientist basically* I'm going to find a cure for the DEAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: Note to self... Don't give Professor Membrane sugar ever again...

*Everyone else is bouncing off the walls basically and very very hyper; five horribly chaos filled hours later everyone is passed out*

Desi: Dudes! We have a questionaire to do!

Purple: *Groans and stuffs more sugar in his mouth*

Desi: HEY! *Takes away sugar* NO MORE!

Dib: *Crashed upside down on the couch with two pixie stix straws in his mouth*

Desi: *Presses button and the sugar is out of everyone's systems* Much better.

**DIBBEH! Question... What exactly was shown on poor suffering Zim that was so mind scarring? Taru an I woulda watched it by now out of curiosity, but... we'd accidentally read mind scarring material before, and... it was so scary. But I fixed that with some good brain bleach! It's called life!**

Dib: *Spits pixie stix straws out his mouth* I'd rather not say...

Desi: Aw come on, share your thoughts.

Dib: *Looks at Zim then back at Desi* No.

Desi: Aw... Was it that scarring?

Dib: ...Yes. *Shudders*

Desi: Well you have to and face your fears.

Dib: Well he was... Well... You know! Uh... In trouble...

Desi: Mhmm. Go on.

Dib: And they were doing REALLY bad stuff to him. Not that I care, but it's mind scarring to watch.

Zim: No one can hurt the mighty ZIIIIM!

Desi: I know, Zim.

**Gazzzzzzzz... go to sleep.**

**Gretchen... you shall be assigned a lot of homework to be done in ten minutes. From Ms. Bitters. And she will be in the same room as you, WATCHING you do it... I wanna see how well Ms. Bitters' students work under pressure. O.O**

**Taruya: Weeeeeelllllll... THAT'S ALL NOW! Love you Desi! Yer terrific! I wuv you, alla my objects-of-my-fangirlness IZ charries! Bai bai! *poofs, rainbow confetti filling both rooms until review ends***

Gaz: No.

Ms. Bitters: *Suddenly appears out of a shadow* Gretchen! Write a five hundred page report about the history of the alphabet! Now!

Gretchen: Yes, Ms. Bitters... *Sits down and starts working with Ms. Bitters staring at her intensely. She starts freaking out and suddenly runs away screaming*

Desi: Yea... Next is Write to live Live to write

**Write to live Live to write:**

**Hey! Spleek had an idea that didn't completly suck! He gets a cookie for that. Lol, and I'm not the only one that thinks that song fits Lard Nar! Learn something new everyday!**

**Anyways, Desi, it's about time you get tourtured! So you have to tell your darkest secret. Wait, EVERYONE has to tell their darkest secrets! And I mean everyone.**

Desi: In second grade I accidently killed my hamster...

Tak: How do you kill a hamster?

Desi: I thought she could swim okay? I was home alone and wanted to play with her so I filled the sink with water and let her swim! ...But instead she drowned. Then when my mom came home I told her she ate chocolate and died. I FEEL SO ASHAMED!

Gaz: You're a hamster murderer, that's for sure.

Desi: Well why don't you tell a deep dark secret?

Gaz: I have none.

Desi: IMPOSSIBLE! It only means you don't wanna say!

Gaz: No, it means I don't have any because I have nothing to be secrecy about.

Desi: Good point. Dib tell yours.

Dib: I saw the loch ness monster when I was little on a vacation to Scotland.

Desi: Awww I was hoping you were gonna say you have a stuffed doll of Zim...

Dib: What?

Desi: Nothing! *Laughs nervously* Zim, you're next.

Zim: Foolish human! Irkens have no secrets!

Desi: *Turns to Tallest* Is that true?

Red: Yes.

Purple: Duh. Who needs secrets anyways?

Desi: *Shrugs* Lard Nar?

Lard Nar: I have a girlfriend whose Irken.

Desi: O.o But... but... That's not possible!

Lard Nar: She's a rebel against the Irken Empire as well!

Desi: No comment... Shloonk? Spleenk? What about you guys?

Spleenk: I used to have a pet Zillorn named Punchy!

Desi: What's a Zillorn?

Spleenk: It's similiar to those big slobbering animals I see everywhere, only with tusks.

Desi: You mean dogs?

Spleenk: Yes.

Shloonk: I'm part metal!

Desi: Professor Membrane?

Professor Membrane: I failed my very first experiment when I was two. *Hangs head* I feel so ashamed!

Desi: Gir? *Looks around* Hey, where's Gir?

*Gir suddenly bursts through the floor*

Gir: HI! I just came from the sun underground! I didn't know there was a sun there!

Desi: That's the Earths core... Not the sun... Gir, what's a dark secret you have?

Gir: I'm advanced!

Desi: Right... Shnooky?

Shnooky: For the past seven years I've been pretending to be an Earth baby.

Desi: Everyone knows that secret! Do you have another?

Shnooky: No.

**Prof. Membrane, I don't like you! Turn him into an Irken!**

Desi: This is going to be epic. *Pushes button and hes Irken*

Professor Membrane: *Suddenly notices green skin* I've seemed to of caught the skin disease! I must find a cure! *Frantically does tests and sciency things*

Dib: *Facepalms*

Desi: Well that was a ultimate fail. Again.

**Is there any chance we could get Bloody Gir on here? If so, what is he? A crazier version of Gir or just a killer Gir? Whatever he is, try to get him on here.**

Desi: In Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff when he went bad, there was supposed to be a scene when he reveals himself to Zim covered in blood, meaning he killed a human. It's still Gir, just him evil like a regual SIR. But I can't make Gir turn evil and kill someone. Gir needs to be cute and lovable! *Hugs Gir*

**Dib, you are crazy! Not every alien is bad. Look at Lard Nar and the Resisty! They're fighting the Irkens too! For being racest, you get to be turned into an Irken along with your dad.**

**And finally, Purple, shove Red into a pool filled with water and sharks.**

**Laters!**

Dib: *Sarcastic* Oh joy.

Desi: *Pushes button and Dib is Irken*

Purple: *Pushes Red into hottub which is for some odd reason filled with sharks*

Red: AHHHHHH! *Quickly jumps out and is covered in burns and shark bites* PURPLE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Purple: I thought it was funny. *Snickers*

Red: *Glares*

Desi: Next up is EE Lover

**EE Lover:**

**Okay, Number one, You people should be glad that my friend's not on here, she's insane! ^-^ Number Two, I got a SIR unit! Her name is Ruhe! ^-^**

**Dib: Sing "The Happy Song"!**

Dib: *Gets on the dancefloor and grabs mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Dib:

I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

Oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore

I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
Happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy

Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.

I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
But if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out

I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...

Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You!

*Mic makes that awkward screeching noise*

Desi: This kinda fits Jhonen. I mean, like in his comics when he would have those animals to pretend everything was alright onscreen then would go "Now please give me my kids back!" And like in Door to Door when Poop dawg was like "I can't do this." I'm just saying! It's kinda like that! And it fits him or whatever!

**Gaz: Listen to THREE HOURS' worth of Justin Beiber. Hope you can tune this stuff out easily, he CANNOT sing. I feel rather torturous today, by the way! ^-^**

Desi: *Hands her Ipod* Good luck.

Gaz: *Snatches it and turns it on*

**Tallest Red: Um, lessee... *dumps vat of water on head***

**Tallest Purple: Teehee. *dumps a vat of water on HIS head, too* *busts out laughing.**

**Zim: Switch personalities with normal GIR!**

Desi: Ooh! Fun! *Pushes button and Zim and Gir switch*

Gir: *Eyes now red* I have an ingenious plan to destroy Earth! Zim! Get me twelve Earth cows and two hundred buckets of creamed corn! CORN!

Zim: But me and Dibs are having a party! *Clutches Dib's head*

Gir: Stop being with that inferior monkey! We need supplies!

Zim: Aww... Ok. *Smashes through the wall and runs to get supplies while laughing like a maniac*

Purple: *Whispers to Red* It's even scarier than Zim!

Red: *Whispers back* And Zim is even scarier than the robot!

**GIR: What does the 'G' stand for? Seriously, I think I heard it meant 'Garbage', but to me, you are the**

**Greatest**

**Irken**

**Robot!**

**Prof. Membrane: Where did Dib get his mammoth-sized head? Did it come from his mother or something?**

**Everyone: Gimme a hugs! One at a time! Except for Gaz, she'll prbay il something...**

Gir: Of course it stands for Greatest Irken Robot you filthy future slave! Gir is superior!

Professor Membrane: Something went horribly HORRIBLY wrong when I tried to give him more knowledge on REAL SCIENCE!

Desi: Of course. Ok everyone, go give EE Lover a hug. *Everyone goes to give her a hug and comes back* Next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

***in a dimly lit room I'm standing with glowing red eyes and a demented grin***

**Rebecca: I'M BAAAAAAACK!So here I go!**

**Zim:When you asked if you were they only one impressed that you nearly destroyed Irk,I WAS IMPRESSED!=D And you have to sing "Bite My Tongue" by Relient K,I think some parts fit you X3**

Desi: Um... Gir? Can you call Zim here?

Gir: Ugh, fine. *Gets mic from inside his head* ZIM! Get back here!

Zim: OKIE DOKIE! BE RIGHT THERE! *Suddenly crashes back through the wall carrying a hippo*

Gir: ZIM! I said COW! Not hippo!

Zim: Ohhhhhh...

Gir: *Facepalms* Did you at least get the creamed corn?

Zim: Ohhhh yeaaa... Of course I did! But then I ates it! *Laughs crazily*

Gir: SILENCE! Go sing! You annoy me!

Zim: YAY! *Hops on stage with a mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Zim:

I was gonna spell it out  
In detail but I dropped the call  
Before I spilled my guts  
The floor stayed clean Like my conscience would be  
'Cause if you heard anything You didn't hear it from me

I'm sweeping up the seconds  
That tick off the clock  
Save them all for later  
When I'm too ticked to talk  
And I need some time  
To search my mind  
To locate the words  
That seem so hard to find

And sometimes I say things that  
I wish that I could take back  
The most crucial thing I lack  
Is the thing called tact  
And if you're always so intently listening  
Then the smartest thing to say  
Is to tell myself not to say a thing

Yea I gotta keep quiet quiet  
Don't let it all come undone  
'Cause if I dare open my mouth  
It'll just be to bite my tongue  
To bite my tongue

It seems I'm always close minded  
With an open mouth  
And the worst of me  
Seems to come right out  
But I've never broken bones  
With a stone or a stick  
But I've conjured up a phrase  
That can cut to the quick

And sometimes I say things that  
I wish that I could take back  
And the smartest thing to say  
Is to tell myself to keep  
Quiet quiet  
Don't let it all come undone  
'Cause if I dare open my mouth  
It'll just be to bite my tongue

Yea I gotta keep quiet quiet  
Listen to your voice  
Because the power of your words  
Can repair all that I destroyed

And when I finally do  
Let it come from you  
The peace of understanding grips my soul  
You're the reason I Have meaning in this life  
Is so I swallow all my pride  
And give you control I give it to you

And I gotta keep quiet quiet  
Don't let it all come undone  
'Cause if I dare open my mouth  
It'll just be to bite my tongue  
I gotta keep quiet quiet  
Listen to your voice

Because the power of your words  
Can repair all that I destroyed  
And I gotta keep quiet quiet  
Don't let it all come undone  
'Cause if I dare open my mouth  
It'll just be to bite my tongue  
Bite my tongue

*Mic implodes*

Desi: That was pretty good.

**Dib:Sing "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K (i luv relient k,got a problem?)Oh yes,and my friend got me into a horrible pervy ZaDr conversation (that was completly hilarious!3) so please slap me multipule times!(and Zim)**

Desi: Now you've made me curious on what it was about! No fair!

Dib: *Slaps Zim* That felt good.

Zim: Yay, that hurt alot! *Skips around in circles*

Dib: I'm just going to ignore that now and sing... *Gets on dancefloor and grabs mic*

Dib:

So I've made up my mind  
I will pretend  
To leave this world behind  
And in the end  
You'll know I've lied  
To get your attention  
I'm faking my own suicide

I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized  
I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral  
Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

Wish you thought that I was dead  
So rather than me  
You'd be depressed instead  
And before arriving at my grave  
You'd come to the conclusion  
You've loved me all your days  
But it's too late  
Too late for you to say

Because I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized  
I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral

Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

I'll write you a letter that  
You'll keep  
Reminding you your love for me  
Is more than six feet deep  
You say aloud that you  
Would've been my wife  
Right about that time  
Is when I come back to life  
And let you know  
I'd let you know (That all along)

I was faking my own suicide  
Because I know you loved me  
You just never realized  
I was faking my own suicide  
I'll walk in that room and  
See your eyes open so wide  
I've been so lost  
Because you know  
Because you know  
You will never leave my side (you will never leave my side)  
Until the day that I die for the first time (until I die for the first time)  
And we'll laugh, yeah we'll laugh  
And we will cry  
So overjoyed with the love that's so alive  
Our love is so alive

*Mic turns blue for no reason once so ever*

Desi: Interesting...

**Desi:I can't ask Zim so...does ANYONE in the IZ universe like Zim?I mean,from the "GIR goes crazy and stuff" episode it shows that if he was smart he would hate Zim,and Keef's stalker love dosn't count so...anyone out their in the IZ universe who likes Zim?**

Skoodge: I think Zim's pretty cool!

Desi: But he abuses you.

Skoodge: *Shrugs*

Desi: *Wipes away a tear* You are a saint! *Hugs him*

Skoodge: Ok?

Desi: *Sniffs* You're awesome.

Skoodge: Thanks?

**Just letting you guys know...THE HOBO'S A CANABIL!So shouldent he have eatin Dib when he won?lol,that sounds pervy...DaHr!(Dib and Hobo romance X3)**

**Everyone:SLAP ME UNTILL I WAKE UP FROM THIS HORRIBLE PERVY LEMONY ZADR NIGHTMARE!D= bi.**

Dib: Hobo romance...? Eww.

Desi: Next is TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**Hi!**

**ZIM: I dare you to sell Ninja Star cookies for 5 hours!**

**Dib: I dare you to sled down Mt. Everest**

Desi: *Hands Dib sled and hands Zim a box of cookies* Have fun.

Zim: YAY! I'm gonna sell cookies! *Runs off to sell cookies*

Desi: *Pushes button and Dib is transported to Mt. Everest*

**Red & Purple: I dare you to come into my doggies stomachs, purple, my puppies, and Red, my 7 year old dogs. For... 15 minutes.**

Purple: Aw, gross! I'm not doing that!

Red: Ugh, me either.

Desi: *Pushes button and they get transported to the dogs stomachs; fifteen minutes later*

Tallest: *Covered in icky slime*

Desi: Ew, you guys look gross.

Red: I don't wanna talk about it.

Purple: *Shudders*

**Tak: I dare you to dress like a hobo and randomly start asking citizens for money and see how much you get.**

Tak: Earth monies are of no use to me.

Desi: But they are for me so go.

Tak: Fine. *Dresses like a hobo and goes out in the city; she comes back two hours later*

Desi: How much you get?

Tak: $122.57.

Desi: Dude, hobos would be rich if they weren't, you know... hobos.

**Desi: I dare you to let TAK do tests on you and ZIM!**

**GIR: Become smart again and do my math homework. *Drops 100,000 sheets of paper* It's algebra. Good luck.**

**BYE!**

Desi: Aw, but Zim's not done selling cookies yet... Oh well. *Pushes button and Zim appears in the room* Did you sell any cookies?

Zim: Well... I went to sell 'em... and... I ates them.

Desi: *Facepalms* Tak, take us away...

Tak: *Grabs Zim's antenna and Desi's wrist and drags them away; three hours of intense laughter later*

Zim: YAY! That was fun! Let's do it again! *Severly hurt*

Gir: NO ZIM! We don't want you killed!

Desi: I got a squeedily-spooch! See? *Shows them scar* Too bad I'm only allowed to have it until the end of the chapter... Sigh... Next is XxDoomygrlxX:

**XxDoomygrlxX:**

**I DON'T know when I'll be getting my new game, but I DO know that I have some dares/questions for ya'll!**

**Tak: I'm starting with you because I DON'T hate you. That's a first ain't it? But lemme cut to the chase... DO YOU LIKE TO TALK GHETTO? That, and TONGA-KIWI!**

**Zim: I order you to swim in a pool full of WATER and...BEANS! I know you HATE beans since you said so in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl". And if you refuse to, the host will make you...*Cues evil laughter***

Tak: What does ghetto mean? ...And tonga-kiwi?

Zim: OF COURSE I LIKE BEANS! *Grabs a can of beans and chugs them down; they burn his skin but he ignores it*

Desi: Ok, Zim, now go swim in the beans and water.

Zim: OKAY! *Jumps in pool of water and beans; he screams from intense pain* YAY! MY SKIN! IT BURNS!

**Gir: I just wish you would DIE. But then your fans will go all Kung-Fu on me...So you're lucky you ain't 'gon die.**

Desi: That's surprising. But at least you're not one of those idiots who know nothing about the show and only about Gir-related stuff. I hate those people. I know someone who only liked Gir in his doggy suit and hated him as his robot self. They said he looked ugly. DUDE THAT AIN'T RIGHT!

Gir: NONSENSE! GIR IS AMAZING!

**Dib: OBAMA. That is the LAW... Also, I want you to sing to that song "Low" by Flo Rida. I personally don't care who you dedicate it to**

Dib: I don't understand.

Desi: *Shrugs* Just sing the song. *Puts in CD*

Dib: *Grabs mic and goes on the dancefloor*

Dib:

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Whoa Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low.

*Mic explodes*

**Zim: I know I said your name twice...but THIS IS SERIOUS CHIZ!**

**I absolutely NEED you to DANCE LIKE CHRIS BROWN IN WALL TO WALL. And to make you dance better, use this! *Gives a dancing probe***

Desi: *Straps dancing probe to him* Ok, Zim! Time to dance!

Zim: *Dances like Chris Brown perfectly*

Desi: That is so cool*

Zim: I'M DANCIN' LIKE A CHINCHILLA!

Desi: Right...

**Red: *Sarcastically* Your name is SO original!**

**Purple: SNACKS FTW! Smoke machines or lasers?**

**I am FRESH outta dares or questions! But before I go, I have a letter for GRETCHEN!**

**Dear Gretchen, I HATE your guts. You make me VOMIT. You are the scum between my toes!**

**~Lok**

Red: HEY! You know, I didn't name myself! The Control Brains did! *Crosses arms*

Purple: Duh, smoke machines!

Red: You know lasers are cooler.

Purple: Smoke machines are! They make everything all foggy and stuff!

Red: So?

Desi: Next is theeastjoe

**theeastjoe:**

**HOLA AGAIN!**

**This time I have some better dares...ha ha ha...**

**Dib: Get locked in a pitch black room and play Dead Space 2 UNTIL YOU BEAT IT!**

Desi: Ok, Dib, go play Dead Space 2 and beat it! *Shoves him in dark room with only the tv and game* Is this game new or something?

**Gaz: PLEASE kill Justin Beaver for me! PLEASE!**

**Tallest: What do you think of humans so far? Oh, and if your weak against water, are you immune to fire?**

Desi: I'm sorry, but I can't have anyone kill him. If I could, I would have him in here with torture devices on him that are even worst than Nny's. Buuuut I can't, in case there is someone watching who likes him. I highly doubt there is, but still.

Red: They suck and yes, we are.

Desi: HEY!

**Zim: Everytime the tallests talk, say "I HATE YOU AND YOUR EMPIRE!"**

**Lard Nar: Play the first Dead Space in a pitch black room till you beat it :D**

Desi: *Shoves Lard Nar in the same room as Dib* Have fun!

Zim: OKIE DOKIE! *Stares at the Tallest with his tongue sticking out; waiting for them to say something*

Red: Zim, you're creeping me out.

Zim: I HATE YOU AND YOUR EMPIRE! WOO! *Dances*

Purple: Thats nice Zim, just stop creeping us out!

Zim: I hate you and your empire!

*Tallest have bored looks*

**Prof. Membrane: Did you have a wife?**

**Zita: Fight Chuck Norris and see how long you can survive.**

Professor Membrane: Yes.

Desi: Why Zita? SOMEBODY GET ZITA! *Zita crashes through the ceiling* THANKS!

Zita: *Looks around* What's going on?

Desi: You're fighting Chuck Norris. *Presses button and Chuck Norris appears*

Zita: Umm... Ok? *Tries to punch Chuck Norris but he throws her through the sky*

Desi: Hm, two seconds. A new record.

**w8, one more epic dare - Dib, sing "Undertow" by Tool!**

Desi: Lemme see if Dib's done. *Looks in the room* You guys done?

Lard Nar: *We've BEEN done! We're playing this game again for the fifty seventh time!

Dib: It's awesome!

Desi: Okaaaay... Well we need you. *Drags him out and hands him mic*

Dib: Fine... *Gets on the dancefloor and Desi puts in CD*

Dib:

Two times in.  
I've been struck dumb by a voice that  
Speaks from deep  
Beneath the endless waters.  
Twice as clear as heaven,  
Twice as loud as reason.  
Deep and rich like silt on a riverbed  
And just as never ending.  
The currents mouth below me, opens up around me.  
Suggests and beckons all while swallowing.  
Surrounds and drowns and wipes me away.

But I'm so comfortable... So comfortable.

Shut up shut up shut up shut up  
You're saturating me  
How could I let this bring me  
Back to my knees.

Third time in.  
I've been baptized by a voice that  
Screams from deep beneath the cold black waters.  
And it's half as high as heaven  
And half as clear as reason.  
It's cold and and black like silt on the riverbed.  
And just as never ending.  
The currents mouth below me, opens up around me.  
Suggests and beckons all while swallowing  
Surrounds and drowns and wipes me away

But I'm so comfortable... Too comfortable.

Shut up shut up shut up shut up  
You're saturating me  
How could I let this happen.

Why don't you kill me,  
I'm weak and numb and insignificant,  
How can i let this bring me back to my knees.  
Euphoria  
Euphoria  
Euphoria  
Euphoria  
I'm back down. I'm in the undertow.  
I'm helpless and awake. I'm in the undertow.  
I'll die beneath the undertow.  
There doesn't seem no other way out of the undertow.

Euphoria.

*Mic flies away*

Dib: *I'm going back to playing the game* *Goes back in the room*

Desi: Ok, next is curligurl0896

**curligurl0896:**

**Questions:**

**Tallest: Do you ever use your PAKs? Like,ever? Because in all the episodes you show up in, you're just snacking or something.**

**To all irkens: Is there anyway possible that you can give someone who is not irken a PAK? If so, then can you give ME one? ?**

Red: Pfft... Why would we? We have every Irken in the Massive that will protect us.

Purple: But sometimes I use mine to store snacks!

Red: Yep!

Purple: But only Irkens can wear PAKs, otherwise it'd be very painful for you... Hey can we get her a PAK?

Desi: I'll send you a PAK just because you want one. I'm not responsible for any horrible pain in your spine or any blood loss... *Puts a PAK in the Floating Talking Box and he flies away*

**Also heres a dare for any of the irkens to take:**

**I dare you to admit that your race is nothing but a bunch of idiots obssesed with overeating.**

Purple: I RESENT THAT!

Red: YEA! We are not idiots!

Purple: And we don't overeat! *Stuffs a handful of curly fries in his mouth*

Desi: *Facepalms* Just say it. Every Irken here.

Every Irken: *Monotone* Our race is nothing but a bunch of idiots that is obsessed with overeating...

Zim: I like eating! Does anyone have any tacos?

Desi: But they'll burn right through your squeedily-spooch...

Zim: *Ignores her* Hey look! A taco! *Eats it and starts laughing/screaming from the burning*

**Another question for the Tallest and a dare for everyone even though the Tallest are the main part of it.**

**Okay, heres the question:**

**Are your names really Red and Purple? Because that's what everyone calls you. If those arent your real names, then what are your real names?**

Red/Purple: Yes.

Red: Why would someone call us by fake names?

Purple: That's just stupid.

Desi: Well sometimes, fans pretend your names are something else similiar to your names. Like I've seen people call Red, Ruby, and I've seen people call Purple, Amethyst, as their real names, but everyone calls them Red and Purple for short. And I've seen fanfictions before they became Tallest where they have different names and then after they become Tallest they get assigned new names.

Red: We'll that's stupid. Our names are Red and Purple, not some fancy name for Red and Purple.

Desi: I think it's kinda cool... It makes the story all fascinating and everything.

**Heres the dare:**

**Tallest: I dare you to sing a really short but funny song. It's called Do you like waffles? by Parry Grip 100 times in a row.**

**Good news is, you guys only have to sing the parts where he asks, "Do you like -" and the middle part and the part where he says, "Do do do do, cant wait to get a mouth-ful!"**

**Everyone else, however, gets to sing the answering part, and the middle part, and the "Do do do do cant wait to get a mouth-ful" part.**

**Also, 1 last thing:**

**Yes, your supposed to sing the waffle song 100 times in a row.**

**Your also supposed to say, "And now, soldiers, time for a very important question," before you sing. So your supposed to say that 100 times too.**

Desi: Ok, I'll be the one to say the soldiers thing... Everyone else do the rest... NOW GET IN POSITIONS!

*Everyone gets into positions*

Desi: *Puts in CD* And now soldiers, time for a very important question!

Red: Do you like waffles?

Everyone else: Yea we like waffles!

Purple: Do you like pancakes?

Everyone else: Yea we like pancakes!

Tallest: Do you french toast?

Everyone else: Yea we like french toast!

Everyone all together: Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful! Waffles! Waffles! Waffles! Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!

Purple: Do you like waffles?

Everyone else: Yea we like waffles!

Red: Do you like pancakes?

Everyone else: Yea we like pancakes!

Tallest: Do you like french toast?

Everyone else: Yea we like french toast!

Everyone all together: Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!

Desi: And now, soldiers, time for a very important message!

*Everyone groans and they sing it all over again; 99 more times later everyone is collapsed on the floor*

Desi: I think that was fun! Let's sing it again!

Zim: *Suddenly stands up* YAY! AGAIN!

Gir: NO, ZIM! NO NO NO!

Zim: Aww...

Desi: Final for this chapter is fanboy's girl

**fanboy's girl:**

**Yo, wassup, home skillet BISCUIT! ERGH! SUGAR HIGH**

**AGAIN! FEAR ME! Woo! Ima monkey, check-a dis! *starts dancing* OOH OOH YEAH!**

**WEEEEHOOOOOOO! Zim read this it really random and it's got Fanboy & Chum Chummy goodness!hereI FOUND MY NARUTO MANGA YAAAAY! :D NOOOOOOOOOOO i cant find my lettuce! HAI PUR DANCE! DIB EAT THE FUCKIN' WEENIE! GAZZY GET HYPER PWEASE! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Desi: *Drags Dib out of the room* Here. Eat it. *Hands Dib weenie*

Dib: Uh, ok? *Eats it*

Zim: *Gets on Fanfiction and laughs all the way through*

Desi: *Hands Gaz lots of sugar* Please get sugarhigh again.

Gaz: Whatever. *Eats a bunch of sugar and stays the same but her eye twitches occasionally and her thumbs move super fast on her game*

Desi: Well, thats all for this chapter! Oh my GOSH this is long! Well see ya, you guys!

Zim: *Suddenly appears out of nowhere* BAIIIIII!

Gir: ZIM! GET BACK HERE!


	14. Chapter 14

Desi: Hello everyone and welcome back to Kids in the Hall! ...Wait that isn't right... Oh, yea! Welcome back to my Invader Zim Questionaire! ^.^ But seriously, I'm in love with Kids in the Hall. I dare you reviewers to go on Youtube THIS INSTANT and watch Kids in the Hall- Thinking Out Loud. Funniest I ever saw. IT'S GOT KEVIN MCDONALD IN IT! SO GO WATCH NOW! I DEMAND YOU! ZIM DEMANDS YOU! *Shoves Zim in front of the camera* SEE! SEE! ZIM DEMANDS YOU!

Zim: RAGH! STOP TOUCHING ME HUMAN PIG SMELLY!

Desi: AND DIB DOES TOO! RIGHT DIB?

Dib: Uhhh...

Desi: YES HE DOES! NOW GO! Ok first up is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**XDDDD Heheeeee. :P I've been feeling like laughing alot today. Just have that urge :) Okey dokey!**

**Gir: I drew an awesome picture of yooou :P (At least.. It's better than my older one s -_-) Go and wreck the Massive!**

Gir: Okie dokie! *Blasts off to the Massive on his jetpacks*

Red: What?

Purple: NO!

Red: Someone stop that robot!

Desi: *Shrugs*

*Can hear a loud crash; everyone looks out the window to see the Massive crushed in the city*

Purple: OUR SHIP! IT'S RUINED!

**Okay, now, favorite characters get most torture :3**

**Tak: Sing 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne to Zim. (I fell asleep listening to that after watching IZ... Soo...)**

Tak: Fine. *Grabs mic and gets on dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Tak:

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok I miss you

We were made for eachother  
Out here forever I know we were  
Yeah yeah all I ever wanted was for you  
To know everything I do  
I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yea...

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

*Mic starts crying*

Desi: *Wiping tears* That was so beautiful!

Tak: Humans are so emotional.

Dib: Actually it's just the females.

**Zim: You must now go and DRINK 5 GALLONS OF WATER! (About the size of one of those water dispenser holder thingies :P)**

Desi: I love the little bubble noises those dispensers make! It's awesome.

Zim: *Shrieks when he sees how big it is*

Dib: You afraid, Zim?

Zim: Of course not! Zim can drink all your filthy liquids!

Desi: You had to pick liquids, didn't you? Seriously! No wonder there are tons of ZaDR fans! You're always saying pervy things to Dib!

Zim: *Starts drinking water and screaming* OH THE SEERING PAIN! *Keeps drinking until he's drank all five dispensers and is all covered in burns and injured very badly inside and out*

Desi: *Presses button and Zim's all better* Ahh, much better.

Zim: VICTORY FOR ZIM!

**Skoodge: Only because your so cute you can skip out on the pain ^-^ Heres some... *fishes around in pockets* Uh.. A banana :D**

**Red: Heres a red crayon, go color on Purple**

**Purple: Heres a blue crayon. My friend ate the purple crayon -_- Go color on Red.**

Skoodge: What do I do with this...?

Desi: You put it in your ear!

Skoodge: But I don't have an ear...

Desi: Then you'll never be happy again!

*Dramatic music plays*

Purple: *Starts coloring on Red*

Red: *What are you doing...?

Purple: Drawing a picture of a spaceship on your head.

Red: Why?

Purple: Reviewer told me too.

Red: Oh give me your head! *Grabs Purple's head and starts drawing a red spaceship on his head*

**Sizz-Lor: *looks up* :I Eh. Heres some bacon.**

**Dib: Speak in Irken for half a chapter :P (I'm alsoo doing this because I wanna see Zim get punched in the stomach... Heheheheeee :D)**

Dib: *Punches Zim in the squeedily-spooch and laughs*

Zim: Filthy Dib-worm! *Clutching his poor organ*

Desi: Unfortuently Irken cannot be heard through the camera for some uhh... scientific reason... soooo he's just not going to talk for a few chapters or whatever since I have no idea when the middle will be.

**Professor Membrane: YOU ARE BANNED FROM SCIENCE FOR AN INTIRE CHAPTER WAHAHAHA**

Professor Membrane: *Very dramatic* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Desi: Aw... Poor tall dude.

**Tenn: Eh. Go and be tallest for a chapter X3**

Tenn: As Tallest I want snacks. *Points at Red and Purple* GO GET ME SNACKS!

*Red and Purple grumble and get her snacks*

Desi: What a waste of being a Tallest... Just saying...

**Lard Nar: *stares at him* I can see into your sooooul... *goes back to normal* Whenever the Tallest talk you must say "I wuv youz ^_^" (I just feel random...)**

**Byyyye! :P Oh wait...**

***waves random wand and piles of Snapple land on the ground***

**Now, byeee!**

Desi: *Hugs Snapple* Aww thank you! I accually haven't had Snapple in quite awhile...

Lard Nar: All I want to say is that you all suck for making me do this!

Desi: Your voice sounds so cute. DOESN'T EVERYONE HERE AGREE THAT HIS VOICE SOUNDS CUTE?

Lard Nar: *Glares with arms crosses*

Desi: Next up is crazywoman123

**crazywomen123:**

**Helllooooo~**

**crazywoman123 here. I am a 6'1" human female and a huge fan of Invader Zim.**

**My favorite characters are ZIM!, the tallest, gir, and gaz. :3**

**Question/Dares:**

**Tallest-Have you seen PRAZR? And I dare you to watch/read it for 3 hours in a lock dark room with no windows and exits. Also, tell us how you feel :3**

Desi: Purple PLUS Red PLUS Zim, all at the same time. ^.^

*Red, Purple, and Zim all shudder*

Red: Please don't make us watch that...

Lard Nar: I wuv you...

Purple: THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS! I DON'T WANNA BE LOCKED UP IN THERE WATCHING THAT!

Desi: *Pushes them in the dark room and locjs the door* They'll be fine... It's not like they'll kill eachother or anything... *Laughs nervously*

*Three hours later, Desi opens the door*

Red: THE HORROR!

Purple: KILL ME! SHOOT ME AND KILL ME!

Desi: Is it worst than RaPR?

Red/Purple: YES!

Red: We had to watch graphic full on sex.

Purple: It was not pleasant!

Red: There are things there that Irkens can't physically even DO!

Purple: OR WANT TO DO!

*They both suddenly pass out*

Lard Nar: Uh... I wuv you?

**Zim-I just want to say YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! Also, Is is okay if I can hug Zim for one whole chapter?**

Zim: Yes, yes, Zim is amazing.

Desi: No, but you can have him afterwards!

**Gaz- Tell us your REAL feelings about Zim and your brother.**

**Annnd That is it for now :3**

Gaz: Zim is stupid and Dib is... Eh.

Dib: *Trying to say something but nothing comes out*

Desi: Those are your real feelings?

Gaz: Yea, sure. Whatever.

Desi: *Shrugs* Next is Zim'sMostLoyalServant

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**

**I'm back with more!**

**First, everyone (including the aliens) tell me your ages.**

Zim: ZIM ALREADY SAID HIS!

Desi: Touchy... And the Tallest are the same age, Lard Nar is older by a few decades, Spleenk and Shloonk are the same age and are younger than Lard Nar, Gaz is nine, Dib is eleven, Sizz-Lorr is very old-

Sizz-Lorr: HEY! No I'm not!

Desi: -Gir is like two or three, and no one cares about the rest. Happy?

**Secondly (assuming Zim and GIR are back to normal), I want GIR to now switch personalities with Gaz (for as long as possible), since my last switch request didn't really work out. And if Gaz doesn't want to, TOO BAD! Desi, you're the author, make her do it!**

Desi: That's right! I am the author! *Turns to Gaz* Gaz, you are going to switch personalities!

*Before Gaz can say anything her and Gir switch*

Gir: *Eyes turn red and starts playing Gaz's GameSlave*

Gaz: *Eyes go big and smiles wide* HI!

Desi: Your eyes are so beautiful... I wish I had your eyes...

Gaz: Aww! *Hugs her*

**Tallest - Riverdance! Just because I think it'd be funny.**

Desi: *Splashes water on the Tallest* Get up lazy bones!

*They immidiately wake up and scream from the pain*

Desi: Go riverdance! *Puts in special riverdance CD*

*They start riverdancing*

Red: Why are we doing this?

Purple: I think its fun!

Red: *Rolls eyes*

**Zim - steal all the potatoes from Idaho and all the cheese from Vermont and use them in a world domination plan (I don't know how, just do it).**

Zim: YES! Zim has a brilliant plan! Come, Gir! Lets go get out cheesy supplies!

Gir: No.

Zim: Eh? Gir... I said COME.

Gir: And I said, no.

Zim: OBEY YOUR MASTER, GIR!

Gir: No, you obey ME.

Zim: ZIM OBEYS NO ONE! NO ONE I SAY!

Gir: Then I don't obey you.

Zim: *Glares and leaves. He comes back two hours later with potatoes and cheese* Now to begin my new brilliant plan from me, ZIM!

Dib: *Tries to say something and does lots of hand movements showing disaster*

Desi: No stopping Zim!

Zim: That's right, DIB! FILTHY STINKWORM! I SHALL FINALLY DESTROY THE EARTH!

Red: *Still riverdancing with Purple* Is he really going to do it?

Lard Nar: I wuvs you...

Red: *Glares*

Zim: *Spends six hours building his ingenius plan* YES! I HAVE FINISHED!

Desi: So...? What's it do?

Zim: I shall inject the cheese, which I have melted, into the potato where I will fly them over the whole planet and bomb city by city with CHEESY DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: Epic. LET'S DO IT!

Dib: *Bangs his head on the wall*

Zim: *Pushes button smugly and all over the world cheesy doom and spread*

Desi: AWESOME! I WANT CHEESE POTATO BOMBS!

Zim: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM A GENIOUS!

*Red and Purple just stare out the window in horror*

Zim: See my Tallest! See? See? *Tugs on their robes like a little kid* Look at all my destruction!

Red: That's uhh... nice, Zim...

Purple: THE CHEESY HORROR!

Desi: That's something you don't hear everyday.

**Dib - whatever happened with Tak's ship? Did you get your personality out of it?**

Dib: *Trying to say something*

Desi: Oh, fine. *Pushes button and Dib can talk again*

Dib: Yes, it deleted my personality out of itself, but I fixed it up really good! I have it working and-

Gaz: Silly Dibby! I fixed it! Duh! *Giggles insanely and eats a taco*

*Everyone just stares at her*

**Tak - why haven't you taken your ship back from Dib yet?**

**That's all for now. Later!**

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off.**

Tak: *Shrugs* I built myself a new ship, way better than that junk.

Dib: HEY! I think it's pretty neat!

Tak: Of course you do...

Desi: Next up is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**Awww...I wanna have a sugar high...:(**

**YAY! I can torture you all now! :D**

**Zimmeh: I just now realized...last chapter...you were in the bikini for all of it...*bursts out laughing* Heh...well, I don't have any questions for you, so Imma just dare you now!**

**In honor of today being pretzel day, you must eat 4 BILLION PRETZELS. (what is it with me making you guys eat food?)**

Zim: DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THE MIGHTY ZIM!

Desi: You gotta admit it was pretty funny... *Giggles*

Zim: SILENCE!

Desi: Ok, ok, whatever. *Hands him a GIANT bucket of pretzels* Just eat.

Zim: *Eats one* UGH! So... SALTY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS?

Purple: Salty? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Desi: You know, not all species are pure sweet tooths.

*Zim continues to eat pretzels in horrible horror until he passes out from so many saltyness*

**Dibbeh: HI DER! ^U^ *cough* sorry 'bout that. Wow. You REALLY liked that date last chapter...a little TOO much...hmmmmm...**

**Anyhow, why did you choose the name agent mothman? SING. Sing aliens exist! :3**

Dib: Well in 1966, in West Virgina, there were some reports of some kind of animal with glowing red eyes that was shaped like a man, but bigger, maybe six and a half or seven feet tall, with big wings folded against its back like a moth. A couple that saw the sighting said the creature chased their car going at speeds exeeding 100 mph! And in 1967 right before and after the collapse of the Silver Bridge in West Virgina, there was a sighting of the same description hovering over the bridge! Some say it caused the collapse of the bridge, others say it was trying to warn people befere the bridge collapsed! I always liked that story so I chose 'mothman.'

Desi: Fascinating.

Dib: Yep! There's also a statue of the Mothman right in Point Pleasant, West Virginia!

Desi Oooh. *Hands him mic* Go sing now. *Puts in CD*

Dib: *Shrugs and goes on the dancefloor*

Dib:

Hey mom there's something in the backroom  
Hope it's not the creature from above  
You used to read me stories  
As if my dreams were boring  
We all know conspiracies are dumb

What if people knew that these were real  
Leave my closet door open all night  
I know the CIA would say  
What you hear is all hearsay  
Wish someone would tell me what was right

Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you

I am still the skeptic yes you know me  
Been best friends and will be till we die  
I got an injection  
Of fear from the abduction  
My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies,  
Alright

Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you

Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation  
Information, nice to know ya, paranoia  
Where's my mother, biofather

Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
Twelve majestic lies

*Mic faints*

Desi: Nice.

**Red: Yer ma favorite tallest! Even though I hate you both with the intensity of a thousand white suns. -_-**

**Purple: LAZERS! *chucks meat at face***

**Gir: SING THE GIR SONG! :D WOO!**

Red: *Sarcastic* Thank you, because that makes me feel so much better.

Lard Nar: I wuv yous.

Red: Shut up.

Gir: I'm not singing.

Desi: Yes you are. *Hands him mic and shoves him onstage*

Gir: I will shove all the weapons in my head right through your bellybutton.

Desi: No you won't. Now sing. Sorry, don't have music for this song, so I'll play the Invader Zim theme song instead! *Plays theme song*

Gir:

My name is Gir  
Here's my cupcake  
It's always here  
When I'm awake  
I like to sing  
A doomy song  
It's better than  
Wearing a thong  
I like to dance  
To DDR  
I go to Raves  
I am a star  
I must obey  
The taco man  
But not destory  
Zim's master plan

Because I am Gir  
What the 'G' stands for  
I don't know  
And I got chocolate bubblegum  
And watch The Angry Monkey show

If I could asplode  
That would be great  
With bacon soap  
Or moosey fate  
It is the Irkens  
I represent  
But I am tight  
With 50 cent

*Mic explodes into confetti*

Gir: I'm going back to my game.

Gaz: I LIKED IT! *Claps obnoxiously*

**Lard Nar: *pokes leg* it's all...bent and creepy. :( So! You need to dance again. Cause that was funny.**

Lard Nar: Uhh, what dance?

Desi: Do the moonwalk!

Lard Nar: Um ok. *Tries doing moonwalk but tumbles over everywhere*

**Desi: Soooooo...heh...rocky horror picture show...*shudders* since Dwicky FAILED miserably at drawing you, you should draw him! :D**

**DO SOMETHING EPIC! But at an unexpected time. Soooo nooooo onnnneeee will knowwww...**

**WELL. I've gotta finish me some homework! BYE!**

**Nny: Why...why am I here?**

**HOLY CRAP! RUUUUNNNNNN!**

**Nny: what?**

**Heh... That was random...**

Desi: Aww... But I can't draw good...

Dib: *Looks at pile of IZ drawings she's done* You look good to me.

Desi: Aww you are so sweet but no I'm not. *Sticks tongue out then hugs him til he can't breathe. Grabs out paper and sharpies and starts drawing Dwicky with her tongue sticking out in thought*

Dib: Uh-

Desi: SHHH! CONCENTRATING!

Dib: But-

Desi: SHHHH!

Dib: I-

Desi: No! Shh. *Keeps drawing til she's done* There! *Hands it to Dwicky*

Dwicky: WOW! That looks like me!

Desi: Yep! Gosh, guys, now you've made me in a drawing mood! *Digs into many colored sharpies and crayons*

Dib: Desi?

Desi: *Drawing some more* Yesss...?

Dib: The questionaire...?

Desi: OH! Right! *Tosses paper and sharpies behind her nonchalantly* I knew that! Next is Necro Ghost

**Necro Ghost:**

**Hi! (this is necromantic irken BTW)**

**All humans and irkens: You all have to fight can have the armor and weapon of your choosing as human that wins gets an all expenses paid trip to the Bahamas!(with 1000$ spending money too!) And for the irkens,They get to go on a rampage through out the universe! The rules are simple. Get to Nny and defeat him. Simple right? WRONG! To win the prize you also have to defeat all the other players! Have fun being the most awesome worrier that ever lived!**

**Oh yea and my favorite tallest is...Purple,sorry Red. :3 BYE!**

Desi: *Presses button and Nny appears in the room*

Nny: Where am- HOLY F***! THERE ARE ALIENS IN HERE!

Dib: FINALLY!

Desi: Uh... Hi... Please sit down.

Nny: *Sits down*

Desi: ITS NOT WORKING! HE'S STILL FREAKIN' ME OUT!

Nny: I'm right here you know. I can hear your loud voice.

Desi: *Laughs nervously; freaking out* He's so gonna kill me now...

Nny: Actually I just put a fresh coat of blood on the wall, so I'm good for awhile.

Desi: *Shaking like a chihuahua* Right... Ok... Um... Just... Help me... *Passes out*

Gaz: *Temporarily back to normal for the fight* Alright, I'm in charge. This reviewer wants us to fight him, fine. *Grabs Desi's remote and pushes button; stack of armor and weapons appear* Pick a weapon and armor.

*All humans and Irkens grab supplies and are transported onto a battlefield with Nny*

Nny: *Taking out knife* I wonder how my wall feels about alien blood.

*They all have an epic battle, Nny takes out Skoodge and Red first, then Purple takes out Dib, Gaz takes out Sizz-Lorr, Tak and Zim fight for a very long time until finally Dwicky tries to cut in and Tak takes them both out, Tenn takes out Tak, Purple takes out Gretchen, Nny takes out Purple and Zita, and now all thats left is Nny, Gaz, and Tenn. Gaz and Tenn defeat Nny and Tenn defeats Gaz*

Lard Nar: *Trying to wake Desi up*

Desi: *Still passed out* No... My oreos fell into my milk...

Spleenk: I have an idea! *Gets water and poors it on her*

Desi: *Wakes up all wet* Why did you do that?

Spleenk: We were trying to wake you up! The fight is over!

Desi: Oh. *Presses button and everyone is back to normal and Nny is back to whereever he was before* Congratulations, Tenn. Go on your rampage now.

Tenn: Yes! *Gets in ship and flies through space in an epic rampage*

Desi: Aw she's having fun. Next is AvP66

**AvP66:**

**I return, and have a few things.**

**1. Here is a thing covering what a xenomorph is.**

**2. The kind of mechs im talkin about.**

**3. Now that you know what they are, send Dib to a room filled with those. And make 2 clones, one for questions while the real one is there for the chapter, and another, have Zim, using this plasma scythe I teleported, cut the head off of the other clone, and send it to me for my salted nuts.**

Desi: Ahhhh, I know what it is now. I never saw that movie with the xenomorphs, but they look cool! But I can't use a Dib clone for the questions and dares, it just wouldn't be the same and wouldn't be fair so I'll just send Dib in there until we need him again. Buuuut I will make the clones for Zim and you!

Dib: What?

Desi: *Throws Dib in cloning machine and makes two clones of him, then throws him in a room with xenomorphs and mechs. You can hear his horrible screams*

Zim: *Smiles evily and takes the plasma scythe and cuts the clones head off*

Desi: That is so gross. *Puts head in Floating Talking Box* You know, you never brought me that autographed picture of Gir I was supposed to get in the mail.

Floating Talking Box: Oh uh... About that...

Desi: *Glares* What did you do with it?

Floating Talking Box: Sold it on ebay for three hundred dollars...

Desi: YOU WHAT? I wanted that you know!

Floating Talking Box: *Smiles innocently* Sorry. *Floats away*

Desi: *Facepalms* I gotta get a new mail transportation device...

**4. Clone the living clone, and have Zim scythe it in the groin.**

Zim: *Scythes the other clone in the groin*

Dib clone: *Tumbles over in pain* ARGH PAIN!

Zim: *Laughs*

**5. Have Zim do whatever he wants to Tak in a closet for 66 minutes.**

Zim: What would Zim want to do with that hideous beast?

Tak: YOU ARE JUST BEGGING FOR ME TO POUND YOU!

Desi: You can kiss her.

Zim: WHY?

Desi: Or you can brag about how superior you are.

Zim: Oooh, good.

Desi: Mhmm.

Tak: Wait, no! I am not listening to his stupid babbling!

Desi: Oh well. *Shoves them both in a closet and locks the door; sixty six minutes later*

Tak: Remember a few chapters ago when we came to the agreement he was in love with himself?

Desi: Yes.

Tak: It has been confirmed.

**6. Desi, try to steal Daft Punk and live.**

Desi: Sure whatever. *Leaves and comes back with Daft Punk tied up.

Red: How did you kidnap them?

Desi: Did it while they weren't looking. I can be very sneaky sometimes.

**7. Zim, pilot the mech I showed to Desi and go on a rampage in FoodCourtia in Sizz-Lors restraunt.**

Zim: YES!

Sizz-Lorr: NO!

Zim: *Gets in mech and goes to Foodcourtia; the TV turns on to show a live video feed of Zim destorying all of Foodcourtia and smashing Shloogors*

Sizz-Lorr: NOOOOOOO! MY RESTRAUNT! HOW DARE HE!

Desi: Dude, that place sucked anyways.

Sizz-Lorr: *Glares* The only reason that place sucks to YOU is because it didn't sell your specie's food! But Shloogors was a five star restraunt on Foodcourtia!

Desi: *Twirls wrist* Details, details. The point is it sucked.

**8. Gir, self destruct. And now for me to wait out the 4 years till i can get back into Clan Wolf. Also, Desi, jump into a pit of lava and have Zim be stuck in an elevator with Tak for 24 hours after they were hit by... THE RAY OF EVIL (Love) and jump into a pit of xenomorphs with a clone Zim deciding what to do with the ressurect machine.**

**If only i could type in irken on these places...**

Gir: Fine. *Explodes*

Desi: *Hands Lard Nar remote* Press that afterward I jump in. Ok?

*Lard Nar nods*

Desi: *Holds breath and jumps in* Okaaaaaay thats hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! *Covered in burns*

Lard Nar: *Presses button and shes back to normal*

Desi: Ok I'm fine... I think. *Throws Zim in the cloning chamber and makes a clone* I cannot believe I am going to do this again... *Grabs out romantic ray*

Zim: NOOOOO! *Panics* Eh... eh... REMEMBER WHAT SHE SAID! An Earth creature with be killed by a dak!

Desi: That's DALEK.

Zim: YES! A DALEK! Whatever that is.

Desi: I CAN'T DO IT! That's why Red's gonna do it instead! *Hands Red the romantic ray*

Red: Uh... Sure? *Zaps Zim and Tak and they fall hopelessly in love*

Desi: *Shoves them in an elevator that magically appears in the room; they come out twenty-four hours later*

*Both have love struck faces on*

Desi: Do I want to know?

Tak: *Giggles* Nooo...

Zim: Hehe... *Looks at Tak adoringly*

Desi: You guys are creeping me out! *Presses button and they turn back to normal*

Zim: YOU WRETCHED DEMON! *Takles Tak to the ground*

Tak: GET OFF ME! *Shoves Zim off her* MIMI! ATTACK HIM!

Mimi: *Salutes and attacks; Zim begins running around screaming like an idiot while lasers are being shot at him*

Tak: *Smiles* Much better.

Desi: Okaaaaay... Next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

**Yay for doom!**

**Lard Nar:I know who your talking about!SQUIRREL!I dare you to be stuck in a closet with her for ten minutes!Hee hee...keep it T rated.**

Desi: Her name is Squirrel?

Lard Nar: ...Yes.

Desi: What an odd name... Ok whatever. *Presses button and Squirrel appears. She shoves them both in the closet; ten minutes later*

Squirrel: *Giggles* Bye. *Kisses him and leaves*

Everyone: O.o

Lard Nar: What?

Purple: *Turns to Red* Why don't I know her? Do you know her? WE SHOULD KNOW HER!

Red: I don't know her either! I want to know her!

Desi: Well too bad! You guys don't get to know!

**Sizz-Lorr:YOU DARE KILL THE PIG I GAVE TO GIR?DIE A HORRIBLE PAINFULL DEATH!**

**GIR:Here's another hula chef pig!^^**

Gir: *Appears out of nowhere* I don't want a stupid pig.

Gaz: I DO! *Hugs hula chef pig*

Desi: *Shoots Sizz-Lorr with dying ray and makes it very painful; he screams until he dies* Poor Sizzy. *Throws him in the RESSURECTOR-O-MATIC*

Sizz-Lorr: These fans are rabid...

**Desi:No you don't want to know what the conversation was DONT WANNA KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN MY MIND!Besides,I can't talk about it anyway...this is T rated!=3Heres some Snapple.^^**

Desi: *Crosses arms; mumbles* I do too wanna know... Hmph... But I feel better now with the Snapple! *Hugs Snapple* Ooh, it's nice and cold!

**Skoodge:Oh yeah...I forgot about ME FOR FORGETTING MY THIRD FAVORITE IRKEN!As an apolagie...HAVE SOME NACHOS!XD**

**Zim:I was watching Spongebob and Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends...and I realized that both shows main character is horrible at paddleball but still loves it,LETS SEE ABOUT YOU!*hands him a paddleball*Go nutz!X3**

**I hate the Tallests but my favorite is Purple,only because of Kevin McDonald!*glomps Pleakley and Waffle*BIIIEEE!**

**Pleakley/Waffle:Who are you?**

**Rebecca:YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!030**

**Pleakley/Waffle:?**

Skoodge: *Stuffs face with nachos* I love nachos!

Zim: I SHALL CONQUER THIS BALL OF PADDLE! *Paddles the ball but it ultimately fails and falls to the side* NOOOO! *Keeps trying* I SHALL CONQUER YOUUUUUU!

Desi: He is going to be entertained for the rest of his life trying to learn the secrets of the paddleball. Next is Write to live Live to write

**Write to live Live to write:**

**HI!**

**Dib, in one of the episodes, Prof. Membrane says you raised the dead. What's the story behind that? Also, before you knew Tak was an alien, did you like her? Tell the truth!**

Desi: Oh yea... Hey where IS Dib?

Spleenk: Uhh... Being attacked by xenomorphs and mechs...

Desi: OH! *Opens door and takes Dib out*

Dib: *Coughs* Horrible! *Coughs* Just horrible! They were everywhere!

Desi: I know you're going to be scarred for the rest of your life but we want to know the story behind raising the dead. Oh and did you like Tak before you knew she was a horrible alien?

Tak: HEY!

Dib: I was researching zombies... I found a spell to turn a body back to life and took one from the hospital to try it out. Well I turned him into a zombie but then he started attacking everything and shot lasers from his eyes and stuff. It was neat!

Desi: And Tak...?

Dib: Oh, well yea, I guess. I mean it was fun talking about how crazy Zim is and how dumb he is. And really funny when she kept dumping food on him.

Desi: Mhmm.

**Prof. Membrane, do as Benjarmin Frankline did and stand outside in a storm while flying a kite with a key attatched to it.**

Professor Membrane: AH HA! *Goes outside where its raining really hard with REALLY super loud thunder and lots of flashy lightning. He's laughing crazily and then gets struck by lightning and passes out*

Desi: He'll be ok in about five hours...

**Sizz-Lorr, I don't like you! You killed Gir's pig! Get flushed down a giant tolet. Hmmp, stupid pig killer.**

Desi: I don't have a giant toilet... But I'll try a regular sized one! *Shoves him as much as she can in the toilet and flushes it*

Sizz-Lorr: UGH! GROSS!

Desi: *Keeps flushing*

**Also, my fav. Tallest is Red! He's awsome! And lasers are SO much better! So, have Red throw Purple into water filled with snakes and sharks!**

**Bye for now! Oh! And have Tak beat the crap out of Gaz. And I don't care what she says, MAKE IT HAPPEN! Bye now!**

Tak: *Starts punching Gaz*

Gaz: *Giggling insanely*

Tak: She's enjoying this!

Desi: That's because she has Gir's personality!

Gaz: It hurts! *Laughs more*

Desi: Yea... Next is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**... I ish very hyper again. THIS CHAPTER WUZ EPICLY LONG! I tried to read it before school, but I think I wasn't even halfway done before I had to stop. That means the chapter's, like, an hour long. To read total. Just thinking how long it'd take to type it... *shudders* You rock Desi. Truly. For faithfully and to the extent of your abilities typing out the chapters of this Questionnaire. Of DOOM. Yesssssss...**

Desi: Yes. It is VERY hard! Sometimes I get so fustrated I feel like smashing my laptop! But I love doing this questionaire! It's fun! Especially when I read some of you guy's dares and I just crack up laughing and my mom looks at me like I'm a freak. It's all fun! But it does take a lot of work and sometimes causes me to spazz out. But it's all good! I love writing this! My brain just likes to explode alot...

Dib: Whoa whoa whoa. What are you talking about? This isn't some story! This is an interview with a camera! Look right there! *Points to camera* And I'm not some fictional character! Look at me! *Points to himself*

Desi: Yes... You are absolutely right...

Dib: Are you using sarcasm?

Desi: No...

Dib: *Eyes her suspisciously*

Desi: *Smiles innocently*

**Ah... I love Prof. Cell-Skin (Membrane)'s reaction as to when he finds out that the aliens are HERE! And yeeees, they shall doom you aaaaaaaall... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and just to see what happens, make Prof. Membrane become extremely interested in researching the dead and zombies and whatnot. And send Dib to an Irken bootcamp- let him go. I wanna see how the smeet puts up with the training. Mebbe he'll die? Mebbe he'll learn some cool karate? Hmmm... Is Dib still Irken from last chapter? or was it only temporary?**

Desi: It was only temporary. Each new chapter refreshes all the characters that way we start fresh for the new batch of dares. *Presses button and Dib is sent to Irken military camp and Professor Membrane suddenly has a mind of a mad scientist*

Professor Membrane: *Suddenly wakes up from being passed out; his hair is all frizzy and crazy from the lightning* I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO! I MUST FIND A DEAD FROG AND BRING IT BACK TO LIFE BY FUSING IT WITH A RABBIT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Has crazy spazz attack and runs off in search of a dead frog and dead rabbit parts that are half decayed*

**Taru: *appears* Sooooo... basically, the vid's about a bunch of people sexually harassing Zim? 0.0 That's... sick...**

Desi: NOBODY EVER SAID THAT! *Shifts eyes* But yes... And it's very detail. ...And I'm pretty sure one of the OCs is half male... because if you look closely she has one curly antenna and one straight one... O.o

Zim: What filthy nonsense are speaking, dirt-child?

Desi: HEY! What did I tell you about calling me a child? I am not a child! Sheesh!

**Ruya: *turns green for a moment* Oh, so very nausea-inducing... *recovers insanely quickly* Aaaaand... Tak! And Zim! Not sure what this'll do, really, but... switch genders for a couple of reviews. X3 Gaz... you switch genders too. Desi, you switch genders also! (I'm very curious about the gender-switching today. 0v0) Professor Membrane... shall switch genders. XD I Honestly have NO idea how this'll turn out!**

Desi: PLEASE don't make me switch! I am BEGGING you! PLEASE OH PLEASE don't make me! *Gets on her knees and begs*

Red: *Smiles evily* Oh no, you HAVE to. *Grabs Desi's remote and presses a button making Professor Membrane, Zim, Tak, Gaz, and Desi switch genders*

Zim: AHHHHHH! ZIM IS FEMALE! A HORRIBLE FEMALE! *Runs around screaming with his arms flailing*

Tak: Get over it, all you get was get your antennae curled and voice changed.

Zim: *Points dramatically at Tak* AHHHH! YOU'RE MALE!

Gaz: Ooooooh...

Professor Membrane: *Really engrossed in his work that he doesn't notice*

Desi: This is so wrong... So so wrong... *Grabs blanket and hides under it* Nobody talk to me! Lard Nar, you're in charge! ...I'm just going to hide and have an emotional breakdown...

**Taru: *calmly sits back* My job is to restrain Ruya when she goes nut-so all over the place, and starts wrecking things. She seemed like she was dangerously close to exploding today...**

**Ruya: Exploding... *eyes sparkle* Can I... blow everyone up again?**

**Taru: ...no. *Struggles to fight the temptation, and decides that calm and quiet was worth not blowing people up* If you're going to torture people, do it the confined way. I don't want to get worked up. I want to watch people in pain.**

**Ruya: *pouts* FINE. Then... I'll just have... I know! Erm... Desi? Do ya know Ouran High School Host Club? Or just the characters? Cause... I want to see Dib act like Tamaki, Zim like Hunny, Gaz like his brother Chiko, or whatever it is, and GIR like Takashi. Just to see. If nooooot... *looks around hurriedly to find inspiration* ... Dib, dress like a tree. Zim like a pretzel. Gaz like a flower (haha, jsut cuz) and GIR like... a star. Eating air freshener. I dun care how long, just... some amount of time.**

Lard Nar: Uh... Desi?

Desi: GO AWAY! DON'T LOOK AT ME! And no, I don't know what that is or the characters or anything and I'm not doing it. NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE TO DIE IN THIS HORRIBLE BODY! *Covers her face deeper in the blanket*

Lard Nar: *Presses button and Dib is dressed like a tree, Gaz like a flower, Zim a pretzel, and Gir as a star*

Gir: *Eye twitches* A star? Really?

Gaz: Aw! You look so pretty! I wish I was a star...

Gir: You're pathetic.

**Ah, the Tallests...**

**Taru: *nods pensively* I adore them, simply because they have so many haters putting them through so much pain just for ME to watch. Frankly, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you, haters! Thank you, the hated.**

**Ruya: =P That sounds creepy, the way ya put it! Hm... Everyone, work together to make a huge, cubic-ton cauldron of GUMBO! ...What's Gumbo?**

**I think it's a kind of a stew...**

Lard Nar: Alright everybody! Lets get this stew made!

Purple: Ooh! I wanna press the button! *Grabs remote and a giant cauldron appears in the room and a bunch of stew ingredients. Oh and for some odd reason everyone is wearing aprons*

Lard Nar: Lets get started!

*Everyone starts working on making the stew until finally all the vegetables are chopped and meat is thawed and seasoning as added. They cook the stew and it's done*

Lard Nar: So, uh... anyone wanna eat it?

*Everyone that isn't human shakes heads and give grossed out looks*

Lard Nar: Yea, me either...

Gaz: IT LOOKS YUMMY! *Dives in and starts eating*

*Gretchen, Zita, and Dwicky start eating too*

**Ruya: ...OHHH... But I still don't know. p Who are you, anyway, Mysterious Voice?**

**MV: ermm... Em.**

**Ruya: M.?**

**M: ...Sure...?**

**Ruya: COOL! Hey, there's a Letter M. guy in IZ, isn't there? Which kid from Skool is he? I know Torque-Smacky, Screamer, Zita, Gretchen... not many else...**

**M: I've wondered about that...**

Desi: *From under the blankets (she has about four on top of her now)* The Letter M is the black dude. In The Nightmare Begins, he was the one who said "Yea! What's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing bigfoot in your garage!"

**Ruya: *giggles* AHhhhh... Hyper on sugar... Everyone! What makes you the most loopy-hyper-bouncing-off-walls-ish? (*whispers* Loopy is another word for excited and hyper, isn't it?)**

**M: (I think so! Not sure, though...)**

Lard Nar: The same as you horrible humans, sugar and cafine.

**Ruya: Tallests! Because I love you sooo much now, even though before I think I was too busy to properly thank you...~**

**Taru: Yeah, I'm disappointed. Our work was rather mediocre.**

**Ruya: SOOOOoooo... To make it up to you, Imma make you wear pretty bridal dresses!**

**M: Why?**

**Ruya: CAUSE THEY'RE WHITE! And come with a veil.**

**M: *sigh***

Lard Nar: *Bursts out laughing. Red and Purple just glare*

Desi: *Shudders from under the blankets* I hate dresses...

Shloonk: I GOT THE WEDDING DRESSES! *Puts them on the Tallest and burst out laughing*

Red: *Glaring* I hate you.

Purple: *Glaring too* I wanna blow 'em up!

Desi: *From under ten blankets now* NO!

*Dib comes back from military camp*

Tak: *Raises invisable eyebrow* Back so soon?

Dib: They kicked me out...

Tak: Why?

Dib: ...I asked if any of the Irken babies wanted to come back with me...

Tak: They're called smeets you know.

Dib: *Shrugs*

**Ruya: Everybody, once again... Make the loudest noise you can. One at a time, now... *grins* I'm not allowed to make my loudest noise.**

**Taru: *calmly* You'd shatter soundproof rooms, and ruin all the torture music and stuff I keep in there.**

Lard Nar: Alright everyone! One, two, three! *Everyone screams all at once and all the windows, TV, mirrors, and computer breaks*

Computer: My screen! Noooo!

Lard Nar: Uhh... What's the button to fix all this...?

Desi: The remote to the left.

Lard Nar: *Sees a whole bunch of buttons to the left* Which one?

Tak: I'll do it, you fools! *Grabs remote and pushes button; everything is fixed*

**Ruya: Aw. Hey... singing plant... I have another idea! Everybody! (What is with me and group projects?) Breed a buncha plants, you know, do all sorts of scientific-y tests and experiments and try to make a singing plant! Singinplant gave me the idea... *giggles***

Lard Nar: I know just what to do! *Leaves and comes back with a bunch of different plants and chemicals; everyone tries to conduct a singing plant. They create a talking plant, a cussing plant, a singing plant that can't sing at all, a rapping plant, a horrible opera singing plant that makes everyone cover their ears and antennae and horns, until finally they create a singing plant*

Shloonk: AWESOME! *Dancing*

**M: I want to try something! Ummmm... Erm... Shnooky...**

**Ruya: Anger Daniel! =P**

**M: NO! Not the kitty! And he'll apparently hurt people too-**

**Ruya: So? Too bad! Already done!**

Shnooky: *Goes up to Daniel who's peacefully sleeping on the recliner. He tries to pick up him up but he hisses and bites his arm* Ow! He bit me!

Dib: Don't you mean scratched?

Desi: *Is completely hidden under about twenty blankets now* He's completely declawed. He bites.

Daniel: *Growls*

Shnooky: *Tries to pick him up again but Daniel goes ninja and slaps his face then bites his leg and runs off. His leg is bleeding*

Desi: Warned you! I warned you all! Hey, did you guys know Rikki has two cats, Pippi and Fargo? They are so cute! He even has comics of them!

Everyone: *Gives her confused look*

Desi: NEVERMIND! I have told you guys time to time again who these people are! They are your voice actors! Now if you can't get that through you guy's cartoon head then fine! This is the last time I'm explaining! *Huffs and crosses arms; blankets covering her like a poncho*

**M: But... But... *sighs* Uh, I wanted Shnooky to go and try to run against President Man. And even though he's probably old enough, people wouldn't believe him, so we'll set aside that rule for now. ^_^**

Lard Nar: Well, go ahead. Go run for president.

Shnooky: I'm still bleeding... Really badly... *Examines all the blood practically pouring down his leg and staining the carpet*

Desi: Aww... Not the carpet! Lard Nar, go get him some adhesive medical strips.

Lard Nar: Ok. *Leaves and comes back with adhesive medical strips and puts them on him*

Shnooky: *Leaves and runs against President Man; he fails*

**Ruya: That sounds fun! ^w^ Nowwwww... Tak! Skoodge! MiMi! Dress up in Sabu costumes. 0v0**

**M: What's a Sabu?**

**Ruya: I think it's related to a cow.**

Desi: *Singing* Cebu! Cebu!

Boy is riding the cebu!  
Boy is riding the cebu!  
Into town in his canoe!  
Into town in his canoe!

Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing achu moo moo- *Looks around to see everyone staring at her*

Desi: It's a Veggie Tales song... Sorry... *Buries face* I loved Veggie Tales when I was little! IS THAT SO WRONG?

Lard Nar: *Presses button and Tak, Skoodge, and Mimi dress up in cebu costumes*

**Taru: Well, that's enough for now. Give the authoress a break, she writes enough as is...**

**Ruya: *suspicious* Why do YOU care?**

**Taru: ...if we overtax Desi, she'll be too sore to write anymore. And I like this place. We get to even KILL people here!**

**Ruya: OH. That makes sense now. OH! WAIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING!**

**Taru: Hm? Fine, one more.**

**Ruya: Ok ok, I dare everyone to each take a bottle of air freshener and chug it down or inhale the whole thing or something.**

**M: *worried* Won't they get poisoned?**

**Taru: *nonchalant* NAH, they do things like this all the time. Oh, and since Zim dislikes the GERMS,**

**Ruya: Everyone shall wage war against germs! =D**

**Taru: ...ok, plus that... Desi can be a girl again, and Zim shall make out with her. ^_^ I've done my part.**

**M: ...Do you always make the characters do some sort of unpleasant thing every time?**

**Taruya: ...yeah, why?**

**M: 0.0**

**-END TRANSMISSION-**

Desi: THANK YOU! *Grabs remote out of Lard Nar's hands and presses button; shes a girl again* Much better. Being a guy is icky... *Shudders*

All guys in the room: HEY!

Desi: SORRY! But your icky... manly... things disgust me!

Purple: *Turns to Red* Aren't you so glad Irk took that away?

Red: Yes.

Desi: Zim is not allowed to makeout with me. He is, however, allowed to kiss me.

Zim: Zim shall never kiss a human!

Desi: You've already kissed Gaz! She's human! Why care anymore?

Zim: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! *Crosses arms*

Desi: Come on, you know you wanna kiss me. *Bats eyes and smiles*

Zim: No.

Desi: Fine! *Kisses him* I'M A REBEL! *Sticks tongue out and hands everyone a bottle of airfreshener* Swallow down everyone!

*Everyone swallows with much difficulty and feel very sick and horrible afterwards*

Desi: *Presses button and they all feel fine again* Get up everyone! Time to battle some germs! *Gives them all microscopic goggles that Zim wore in Germs*

Zim: AHHHHH! NO! THE GERMS! THE GERMS!

Desi: *Hands everyone cleaning supplies* Scrub this room! Kill all the germs!

*Everyone starts cleaning*

Desi: Hehe... Everyone's cleaning my room for me. ^.^

Dib: Huh?

Desi: Nothing! *Laughs nervously* Continue with your war!

*Everyone cleans- uh I mean 'battles' against the germs until the room is spotless*

Desi: Monk would be proud!

Tak: Who?

Desi: Adrian Monk? He's a germaphobic. He has a phobia of basically everything and is a detective as well. I love that show so much! I have all eight seasons on DVD! He's the bomb. *Giggles and hugs Monk DVDs*

Professor Membrane: *Rushes in with his hair still all crazy-like* I have done it! Behold! *Shows off a freaky frankenstein creature thats half frog and half rabbit. It looks all decayed but alive like a zombie, and it looks all fused together in a scary manner*

Everyone: O.o

Desi: *Suddenly pulls and Irken weapon from behind her back and shoots it* It was for its own good.

Professor Membrane: Noooo! You have destroyed my creation! *Has another crazy laughter-filled spazz attack*

Dib: Dad, you're scaring me...

Gaz: Aww, daddy's ok! Right daddy? *Hugs Professor Membrane and snuggles her head against him*

Professor Membrane: Of course daughter! Now, off to put a fly's head on a human body! *Rushes off*

Desi: Next is invderofdeath

**invderofdearth:**

**Death:Dib your amzing kisser you that? Oh and thanks for the ice cream! :)**

**DIR: you kissed him?**

**Death: yes, it was great.**

**DIR:...**

**Death: anyhow to the dares!**

**All of you must read Half Irkens**

Computer: Already have it up.

Desi: Aw, thanks! Everyone, read!

*Everyone reads*

Desi: So...? How did you guys like it?

Red: *Crosses arms* It was stupid. I would never have a daughter and I would never cry if I saw her.

Desi: So you wouldn't have a daughter...?

Red: Yes.

Desi: But you would have a son?

Red: Y-NO! I wouldn't!

Desi: *Trying not to laugh* Mhmm... Whatever.

Red: *Glares*

Lard Nar: I wuv yous.

Purple: Can I make him explode? He's annoying me!

Dib: I liked it.

Zim: Zim would never even SPEAK to a filthy hybrid! So filthy and disgusting! It makes Zim's skin crawl! *Shudders*

Desi: Zim, be nice! hybrids can't help it if they're hybrids!

**Gaz: fall in love with zim!**

Gaz: OKAY! *Runs up to Zim and hugs him* I love you!

Zim: RAGHH! GET OFF ME! *Squirms to get out of her grip* SMELLY HUMAN!

Gaz: Aww, you're sweet! I'm gonna cook you pizza! *Runs off to cook pizza*

Zim: *Growls* Zim is not sweet. I AM EVIL! *Crosses arms*

**Dib: make your dad beleive do anything(but make sure he doesn't do test on them)**

Dib: *Grabs his dad's hand and drags him away from his mad scientist experiments* Ok, Dad, look at them! That- *Points to Lard Nar* is a Vortian. Ok?

Professor Membrane: Who let this goat in here? *Grabs broom and points it towards him* Shoo! Shoo!

Lard Nar: HEY! Stop that! I AM NOT A GOAT! *Takes broom and beats Professor Membrane with it*

Professor Membrane: My, someone's cranky today.

Lard Nar: *Eye twitches*

Dib: DAD! That's not a goat! It's an alien! LOOK AROUND YOU! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! See? *Picks Gir up and shoves him in his dad's face*

Gir: Put me down! Put me down now or I'll unleash a deep dark torture so bad your grandchildren will remember it!

Dib: SEE?

Professor Membrane: What a cute little invention. Acts just like Gaz! Now I must return to MAD SCIENCE! *Leaves*

Gir: I am not that IDIOT! *Points to Gaz whos making burnt pizza*

Dib: *Bangs his head against the wall*

**DIR:*still frozen***

**GIR: make a clone of yourshelf and give it to me!**

Desi: *Puts Gir in the cloning machine and makes a clone that accually has his personality* Hey... Where is my box? *Presses button and he crashes through the ceiling*

Floating Talking Box: *Has taco sauce all over his face* Uh... hi?

Desi: Did you deliver the first package I told you to send?

Floating Talking Box: Yes! And then I got some tacos! Want some? *Hands her really greasy taco*

Desi: Ehh... No. Just send this to invderofdeath. *Puts Gir clone in box*

Floating Talking Box: You got it! *Leaves*

**Zim: kill your Tallest**

**Tallest: I HATE YOU!**

**DIR: my sweet GIR**

**Death:Wheres letter M?**

**BYE!**

Zim: NEVER! Zim shall always stay loyal!

Desi: But what if they totally betrayed you, made you look like a total fool infront of the whole Irken race, set you as an outcast never to step foot on Irk again, and sent you to the farthest reaches of the universe to die alone surrounded by hideous aliens?

Zim: *Bursts out laughing* My Tallest would never do such a ridiculous thing!

Desi: We're just pretending here.

Zim: I shall stay loyal to my Tallest til the very end!

Desi: Whatever you say. *Hands him giant nulclear weapon*

Zim: *Antennae droop* But, but-

Desi: No. Kill them.

Zim: M-my T-Tall-

Desi: They aren't even the Tallest for this chapter! Tenn is! Remember? They are just Red and Purple. Ok? Now kill them.

Purple: DON'T LISTEN TO HER!

Red: SHE'S A MANIAC!

Desi: HEY! You know, I can NOT bring you back to life if that's what you want!

Tallest: *Stay silent*

Desi: That's what I thought. *Turns to Zim* Take it away!

Zim: Take what away? WHAT FOOLISHNESS ARE YOU SPEAKING?

Desi: *Facepalms* Just shoot them already...

Zim: *Closes eyes and shoots them; they die in a nuclear explosion. Its actually really pretty* Nooo! I have killed my Tallest! *Collapses to his knees in a very dramatic way* NOOOO! *Suddenly turns back to normal* Do you think this will go on my permanent record?

Desi: *Sarcastic* No, I'm sure it'll just shrug off. You only killed two other Tallest after all, what's two more?

Zim: *Totally oblivious* You're right!

Desi: Note to self: Zim doesn't know sarcasm. *Sighs and presses button; The Letter M crashes through the ceiling*

The Letter M: Wha...? Huh?

Desi: Yea, hi.

The Letter M: What is this place?

Desi: My room. Go over to Zita and Gretchen, they'll tell you. Next is curligurl0896

**curligurl0896:**

**Thanxies for the PAK. I really think theyre awesome. I was in major luck when i found 5 million monies that fell from the sky. I think they used to belong to the Tallest... Oh, well. Finders keepers. I used the monies to pay an Irken doctor to surgically install it.**

**So yeah, i got it surgically attached and stuff. And my back did hurt, for a while. but it stopped hurting yesterday. But guess what?**

**IT WAS SO TOTALLY WORTH IT!This thing is awewsome! I cant get enough of it, in fact.**

**Anyway, I want to say something to Purple.**

**Purple: I just gotta say this, cause its true.I figured this would boost your ego.**

**Anyway, here it is:**

**Purple is my favorite color!**

**It's been my favorite color for like, forever. I'm not even kidding. I thought it would make you feel good.**

**Desi:*Whispering* You dont mind if I show up twice morein this chapter or in the next chapter(depending on whether the chapter is close to ending or not)?Im gonna make red suffer using the smoke machine because he never does, yet in the first episode, purple was nailed twice in the eye with a just gonna make it even.**

**Out loud: Okay, heres my dare:**

**Dib:For the rest of the chapter(or the next chapter, depending on whether its almost ending or not) every time Zim says something, you have to bow down to him and say,"Zim, you are unbelievably amazing," and then stand up and say,"Also, I admit that my head is abnormally and unbelievably massive."**

Purple: Ha! Purple is way better than Red, this just proves it!

Red: It proves nothing!

Purple: Yea, whatever.

Lard Nar: I wuvs you.

Desi: Yea, sure! I don't mind, but can you try keeping everything in one review? It makes things easier for me.

Dib: NO WAY! I am not saying that! ZIM IS NOT UNBELIEVABLY AMAZING AND MY HEAD IS NOT ABNORMALLY AND UNBELIEVABLE MASSIVE!

Zim: Yes, I am and yes, it is.

Dib: *Glares*

Desi: You have to say it.

Dib: Zim...

Zim: Yes, dirt-monkey?

Dib: You are unbelievably amazing...

Zim: Yes, I am.

Dib: And my head is abnormally and unbelievably massive.

Zim: Yes, it certainly is.

Dib: I hate you.

Zim: And I hate your head. *Smiles cheekily*

Desi: Alright, next is Auramaster101

**Auramaster101:**

**Hi names auramaster just call me AM for short let's not dwell on my name and get this over with :3**

**Gaz: I dare you to sing Friday by Rebecca black**

Gaz: YES! I love singing! *Gets on the dancefloor and grabs mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Gaz:

Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is I got this, you got this  
My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this  
Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after ... wards  
I don't want this weekend to end

R-B, Rebecca Black  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon)  
Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

*Mic explodes*

Desi: It's pretty catchy even though the lyrics are dumb.

**Dib: have you ever played a game called fatal frame? If not DESI! Get him in front of a PS2 and have him play it then tell me how it was (also your head isn't that big**

**Zim: it's time for some payback :) watch 18 hours of ZaDr yep I'm evil :) let's see how else OH YEA**

Desi: *Sets Dib in front of the PS2* Go play Fatal Frame!

Dib: Ok, ok! *Starts playing*

Desi: Good, and you, *Turns to Zim* are watching ZaDR. *Takes Zim and sets him in front of the computer* Computer, get ZaDR on there.

Computer: Ok. *Gets ZaDR on the computer and Zim starts watching it*

Zim: THE MADNESS!

Desi: We know.

**Tallests: I love both of you but I love red just a little bit more purple go jump in a crowd of rabid purple tallest fangirls red you get all the nachos you want and desi you get a bottle of snapple I WILL ATTACK AGIAN NEXT CHAPTER! *disappears in a puff of smoke***

Desi: Sometimes I wonder if you guys are buttering me up to make your dares the funniest and the most torture-filled, and then I look at the Snapple and really don't care! *Hugs drink*

Red: Yes! *Eats nachos* I haven't had these forever!

Desi: I saw you eating some an hour ago!

Red: Yes, but that was an hour ago, now wasn't it?

Purple: *Jumps out window into rabid fangirls*

PFangirl 1: Like OMG! It's Pur!

PFangirl 2: He's SOOO tall! *Hugs him*

PFangirl 3: *Pinches his butt and giggles*

Purple: Hey! What do you think you're doing?

PFangirl 2: *Tugs his arm* Lets go somewhere where we can be alone! COME ON! *Drags him away*

Purple: *Being dragged away* AHHH! HELP ME! HEEEEELP!

Red: *Snickers and stuffs face with more nachos*

Desi: Um... Yea... Let's move on... Next is KairiX3

**KairiX3:**

**Gir: sing the doom song for a whole year**

**Zim: you're not allowed to tell him to shut up**

Gir: I hate that song.

Desi: No, you don't! Now sing!

Gir: I'm gonna sing the doom song now, doom doom doom doom... *Sings kinda like the way Ms. Bitters says doom*

Desi: I can't make him sing for a whole year, but I can make him sing for the rest of the chapter!

**Question for Gaz: if the gs3 came out would you do anything to get it even if it meant pulling dib's behind away from mysterious mysteries?**

Gaz: I love my GameSlave! *Hugs game system with tongue sticking out* I'd do ANYTHING to get another one!

**Dib: what would you do if all your wishes came true?**

Dib: I haven't really thought about it, I'd have to see when I get there.

**Zim: Sing the pokemon first season theme song**

Zim: *Trudges to the dancefloor and grabs mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Zim:

I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Teach Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all-  
It's you and me I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Ooooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all-  
Our hearts so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!

*Mic implodes on itself*

Dib: Zim, you are unbelievably amazing and my head is abnormally and unbelievably massive...

Desi: My mom never let me watch that show when I was little... I never knew why... Well, I know why now, but that's not the point.

**Tak: Sing "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru to either Zim or Dib which eve one you choose (you have to choose one)**

Tak: I choose Dib only because I hate him less than that idiot. *Points to Zim*

Zim: HEY!

Tak: *Smirks and goes up on the dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Tak:

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

*Mic explodes in firey coolness*

Desi: OOH! I've heard that song on commercials! ^.^

**Gir: You have just won a lifetime supply of tacos, taquitos and burritos**

Gir: *Takes food and eats in silence*

Desi: I miss the old Gir... *Sobs* Next is Singinplant

**Singinplant:**

***look at the other reviews* It seems I gave Ruya an idea. Woo! Now... To the questions!**

**Dib- You won. Now, other than aliens, what is your favorite paranormal thing? Mine is Poltergeists.**

Dib: Mothman! That's why it's my Swollen Eyeball name.

**Zim- HOW DO YA FEEL ABOUT DIB GETTING ANOTHER FAN! Victory for Earth!**

Zim: *Growls* You just wait! Earth shall fall victim to the Irken race and you'll all become Zim's slaves! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Desi: Go back to watching ZaDR mighty slave master.**

Zim: *Glares and continues watching*

Dib: Zim, you are unbelievably amazing and my head is abnormally and unbelievably massive...

**Desi- Bring Agent Darkbooty in here! Just cuz I wanna see him. Yknow. Whatever.**

Desi: I NEED DARKBOOTY DOWN HERE! *Darkbooty falls through the ceiling* YAY! THANKS!

Dib: Agent Darkbooty! Look! It's Zim without his disguise!

Darkbooty: It's an alien! Agent Mothman, you were right!

Zim: Eh? Uh... YOU ARE HALLUCINATING! You are dreaming that you are surrounded by aliens and after this question thingy is over you'll WAKE UP!

Dib: Don't listen to him! This really is real! Look! *Gestures to all the aliens everywhere*

Darkbooty: Wow! The Swollen Eyeball would love to see this!

Desi: Too bad they won't get to.

**Gaz- You know about video games, right? Can you tell me what types I should use to beat the Elite Four on Pokemon Black? I'm trying to beat 'em, but I haven't been very good.**

Gaz: *Stares with blank face*

Desi: Gaz?

Gaz: Mmmm... Nope! I forgot! *Giggles and hugs Zim's head*

Zim: RAGHH! GET OFF ME! *Claws the air*

Gaz: But I loves you! I loves you so muuuuch!

Zim: GET YOUR FILTHY HUMAN MEATS OFF MY SUPERIOR SKIN! *Prys her off him and pushes her to the ground*

Dib: HEY! You can't push my sister!

Zim: *Laughs* Oh, Dib. Me pushing your sister is the least of your problems. *Smiles evily and Dib glares*

**DARES... OF DOOM**

**Desi has two dares!**

**1. Sing I'll Always Remember You from Pokemon to Zim.**

Desi: Ok! *Gets on the dancefloor and grabs a normal mic* Lard Nar, CD please?

Lard Nar: *Puts in CD and music plays*

Desi:

I'll always remember you  
Carry your dreams until they come true  
Each breath that I take  
Each moment away  
I'll always remember you

Everywhere I walk I see your shadow  
And when I close my eyes I see your face  
Every song I sing I hear your melody  
Because not a moment that goes by  
When you're not on my mind

You will always be my hero  
Never scared, and braver then us all  
Guiding light for me to follow  
Always showing me the way  
Right beside me every day

I'll always remember you  
Carry your dreams until they come true  
Each breath that I take  
Each moment away I'll always remember you

Oh, oh yeah I'll remember (I'll remember)  
Hey, yea, yea, yea, yea (I'll remember)  
Oh, for the sacrifice you made And all the gifts you gave

I'll always remember you  
Carry your dreams until they come true  
Each breath that I take  
Each moment away  
I'll always remember you (you, you)

I'll always remember you  
I'll carry your dreams until they come true  
Each breath that I take  
Each moment away  
I'll always remember  
Always remember  
I'll always remember you

Gaz: So beautiful! *Wipes tears*

Desi: I do miss Zim. Sigh...

Zim: Stupid human, Zim is right here!

Desi: I know and I'm so happy! *Hugs Zim and sniffs*

Dib: You have major moodswings.

Desi: Hey! Do not!

**2. Watch Little Shop Of Horrors with everyone and tell me how you feel about it, and how you felt about the singing hobos. It's on Netflix, don't worry.**

Desi: I don't have Netflix... Oh well! Computer, can you hack into director's computer and get the movie?

Computer: Duh. *Gets movie on the TV screen*

Desi: Awesome!

*Everyone watches the movie; it ends*

Desi: What a strange movie.

Red: T-the plant feeds on blood? WHAT KIND OF PLANET IS THIS?

Desi: It's fiction! Not true! Sheesh! Besides, the plant was from space remember?

Red: Well I've certainly never seen any of those plants.

Desi: But it was a good movie. I don't really like musicals, they make me cranky, but it was okay. The part when that guy REALLY wanted to be checked by the dentist and screamed about a candybar was hilarious! And the hobos are kinda funny too! ^.^

Dib: The girl, Audrey's voice hurts my ears. Is it really possible for a lady to have such a high voice?

Desi: *Shrugs*

*Purple suddenly walks through the door casually with his antenna bent, his robes torn, his chest armor cracked, his wrist armor and the right shoulder armor missing, and with at least four hickeys on his neck* Hey guys, what'd I miss?

Red: *Blinks* Uhm... Just a vampire plant... What happened to you?

Purple: Oh, you know, fangirls. *Shudders*

Red: Right...

**Zim and Gaz have to sing Love Will Find a Way from Lion King 2.**

*Zim and Gaz grumble and get on the dancefloor with mics*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Gaz:

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Zim:

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

Both:

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

*Mics explode in a lovey explosion*

**I like when people sing songs I like.**

**Dib has to go on a date with me!**

**Now, let's say it all together... *all my OCs pop out of nowhere because I don't have an account... Well, they pop out of nowhere***

**Everyone: WE LOVE YOU IZ CAST! (beeping) YOU, NICKELODEON!**

Desi: *Whistles and limo comes* Dib, you are such a player. *Giggles and throws him in. The limo drives off* Next is theeastjoe

**theeastjoe:**

**Hello. I can't really think of anything else to start this with so...**

**Tallests: Are you the tallest tallests in history? Don't be biased.**

Red: How should we know? Only the control brains know that stuff. It's all top secret for some reason. Once we die our height will be deleted from all Irken's PAKs so no one knows. I guess it's so if the new Tallest is a little shorter than the last one, the whole empire doesn't go into chaos because they have a shorter leader.

**Gir: What is the true nature of reality?**

Gir: Who cares...?

**Tak: I like that disappearing act thing. How do you do that? (DID I ASK THIS ALREADY?)**

Tak: It's a special device I invented myself while I was on Planet Dirt.

**Dib: I have this big book o' unexplained events here. *Gives book* Enjoy!**

**Gretchen: I don't see why people hate you so much. You don't do anything to the plot. But yeah, you're pretty stupid.**

**Prof. Membrane: Have you ever considered some aliens would not have enough intelligence to take over Earth?**

Dib: Awesome! Thanks!

Gretchen: Huh?

Professor Membrane: That's preposterous! There are no such things as aliens!

Desi: What if there were?

Professor Membrane: All life beyond the stars would obviously be intelligent, how else would they be able to fly lightyears in order to reach here?

Desi: Yes, but I mean individuals. Just like how you are smart, but others on Earth aren't, then doesn't that mean some aliens of a different species could be smart, and others not?

Professor Membrane: Of course not!

Desi: You know, in some ways you sure are an idiot...

**Zim: Sing "Self Esteem" by The Offspring.**

Zim: *Goes on dancefloor and grabs mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Zim:

La la la la la la la la la la  
I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practiced all the things I would say  
When she came over I lost my nerve  
I took her back and made her dessert  
Now I know I'm being used  
But that's okay man cause I like the abuse  
I know she's playing with me  
But that's okay cause I've got no self esteem

Oh wayo, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah

We make plans go out at night  
I wait till 2 then I turn out the light  
this rejections got me so low  
If she keeps it up I just might tell her so

Oh wayo, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah

When she's saying, oh that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she saying, oh that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can stand  
Well I guess, I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care  
Right? Yeah!

Now I'll relay this little bit  
It happens more than I'd like to admit  
Late at night, she knocks on my door  
She's drunk again and, looking to score  
Now I know, I should say no, but  
It's kind of hard when she's ready to go  
I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb  
I'm just a sucker with no self esteem

Oh wayo, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah  
Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah

When she's saying, oh that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she's saying, oh that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
Well I guess, I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care  
Right? Yeah!

*Mic falls asleep*

Zim: WHAT A HORRIBLE SONG! ZIM DOES TOO HAVE SELF ESTEEM!

**Gaz: Is it possible you are related to Satan?**

Gaz: Nooooooooooo. *Giggles and sticks tongue out in front of the camera*

**Tallests: Sing "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Iron Maiden.**

Desi: Okaaaaay... This is a super long song. It sounds like two put together so sorry if I messed this up 'cause I have no idea about this song. *Puts in CD*

Tallest: *Grab mics and go on the dancefloor*

Tallest:

Hear the rime of the Ancient Mariner  
See his eye as he stops one of three  
Mesmerises one of the wedding guests  
Stay here and listen to the nightmares of the sea

And the music plays on, as the bride passes by  
Caught by his spell and the Mariner tells his tale

Driven south to the land of snow and ice  
To a place where nobody's been  
Through the snow fog flies on the albatross  
Hailed in God's name, hoping good luck it brings

And the ship sails on, back to the north  
Through the fog and ice and the albatross follows on

The mariner kills the bird of good omen  
His shipmates cry against what he's done  
But when the fog clears, they justify him  
And make themselves a part of the crime

Sailing on and on and  
North across the sea  
Sailing on and on and  
North 'til all is calm

The albatross begins with its vengeance  
A terrible curse a thirst has begun  
His shipmates blame bad luck on the Mariner  
About his neck, the dead bird is hung

And the curse goes on and on and on at sea  
And the thirst goes on and on for them and me

"Day after day, day after day we stuck nor breath nor motion  
As idle as a painted ship upon a painted ocean  
Water, water everywhere and all the boards did shrink  
Water, water everywhere nor any drop to drink"  
[Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1798-1834)]

There, calls the Mariner, there comes a ship over the line  
But how can she sail with no wind in her sails and no tide

See... onward she comes  
Oward she nears, out of the sun  
See... She has no crew  
She has no life, wait but there's two

Death and she Life in  
Death, they throw their dice for the crew  
She wins the Mariner and he belongs to her now

Then... crew one by one  
They drop down dead, two hundred men  
She... She, Life in Death  
She lets him live, her chosen one

"One after one, by the star-dogged moon,  
too quick for groan nor sigh each turned his face with a ghastly pang,  
and cursed me with his eye four times fifty living men (and I heard nor sigh nor groan)  
with heavy thump, a lifeless lump,  
they dropped down one by one"  
[Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1798-1834)]

The curse it lives on in their eyes  
The Mariner he wished he'd die  
Along with the sea creatures  
But they lived on, so did he

And by the light of the moon  
He prays for their beauty not doom  
With heart he blesses them  
God's creatures all of them too

Then the spell starts to break  
The albatross falls from his neck  
Sinks down like lead into the sea  
Then down in falls comes the rain

Hear the groans of the long dead seamen  
See them stir as they start to rise  
Bodies lifted by good spirits  
None of them speak and they're lifeless in their eyes

And revenge is still sought, penance starts again  
Cast into a trance and the nightmare carries on

Now the curse is finally lifted  
And the Mariner sights his home  
Spirits go from the long dead bodies  
Form their own light and the Mariner's left alone

And then a boat came sailing towards him  
It was a joy he could not believe  
The pilots boat, his son and the hermit  
Penance of life will fall onto Him

And the ship sinks like lead into the sea  
And the hermit shrieves the Mariner of his sins

The Mariner's bound to tell of his story  
To tell his tale wherever he goes  
To teach God's word by his own example  
That we must love all things that God made

And the wedding guest's a sad and wiser man  
And the tale goes on and on and on

*Mics faint in their utter awesomeness*

Desi: You guys made that so awesome, just saying.

Purple: Of course we did!

Red: We are the Tallest after all.

Desi: Mhmm. Final up is ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

***Comes in normally***

**Zim: What do you have against everyone? Is there a back story? If there is, can you tell? NO LYING!**

Zim: *Silent*

Desi: Zim?

Zim: *Falls over in his chair from so much horrible ZaDR; he groans*

Desi: Are you ok?

Zim: Why do they put Zim in feminine clothing? Zim is not female. *Eyes are bloodshot*

Desi: Uh, I guess to even out the gayness? I dunno

Zim: *Shudders* Gah...

Desi: *Stands Zim up on his feet* Just answer the question.

Zim: Zim is not horrible to his empire, only to horrible stink-beast humans and other inferior species.

**Dib: I know you hate Zim and make fun of him for stuff, but why don't you make fun of the fact that he had no penis? Call him a no-dick xDD**

Dib: One thing I'm a children's cartoon character.

Desi: And another thing I won't allow him on my questionaire.

Dib: Yea, that too.

**Tak: I hope you learned your lesson. Here's part 2. Make out with Zim for 5 hours :) Have fun. Blue Berry Hair.**

Tak: *Has disgusted face*

Zim: *Not paying attention because he's still engrossed in the fact that fans draw him in short skirts and small shirts that show his buttonless belly*

Desi: Pretend it's someone you don't hate, ok? Look, he won't even respond to you he's so grossed out!

Tak: *Rolls eyes but reluctantly goes up to him and starts making out with him. Halfway through the five hours he eventually gets him brain to focus on what's going on and runs away screaming "the horror! The Horror!" and that ends the makeout*

Tak: *Gagging* I. Hate. All. Of you. *Shudders with her tongue out in horrible disgust*

Zim: *Still screaming*

**Gaz: Kill Justin Bieber in a horrible horrible painful way and make it painful.**

Desi: No. Already explained it to you guys! Twice! If somebody was having a different questionaire that wasn't Invader Zim and somebody dared one of the characters in that questionaire to kill your favorite IZ character, not just for fun like on this show, but because they REALLY hated them like you guys hate Justin Beiber, then wouldn't that make you mad or upset or have SOME KIND of horrible emotion? See? So yea. I won't do it. Just because I hate Justin Beiber myself, doesn't mean I have to hate his fans or disrespect them. Nobody can help what singer or band they like and it'd be like insulting the fan if I did that.

**Tallest: Go kcuf yourselves. Don't know what kcuf is? Spell it backwards**

**Thats all**

Red: UGH!

Purple: THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Red: AND NOT RIGHT!

Desi: Don't worry guys, it's just an expression. Well sorta... It's complicated to explain.

Red: ...You sure?

Desi: Yes.

*The Tallest sigh with relief*

Desi: Alright, this ends this chapter. BUT I have something very very very very very important to tell you guys! I am going on vacation for four days with my family this Thursday-Sunday for my cousin's wedding. Sooooo, that also means it's a small little vacation for me from writing this questionaire.

Dib: DIDN'T WE GO OVER THIS EARLIER? We are not some fictional characters in a book! WE ARE RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU! *Waves hands in front of her face*

Desi: SHUSH! I'M TRYING TO TELL THE REVIEWERS SOMETHING IMPORTANT! *Turns back to the camera* Anyways... It's just four days, you'll hardly realize I'm gone. I'm just telling you guys this because usually I write a little everyday to post the next chapter quickly and this weekend I won't be writing AT ALL and I may post about two weeks later than usual. BUT STOP PANICKING! Just review and everything like usual, ok? I'm just telling you I will be posting later than usual.

Purple: YES! WE'LL BE FREE FROM THE MADNESS FOR A WHOLE WEEKEND!

Zim: *FINALLY stops screaming and running around like a maniac* Eh? YES! MY BRILLIANT PLAN TO STOP THE HUMAN WORKED!

Desi: What are you talking about? The reason I'm going on vacation isn't because of your 'plan', it's because my cousin proposed to his girlfriend!

Zim: Yesssss... BUT! My brilliant plan WAS for him to propose! YES! AND IT WAS A SUCCESS!

Desi: No, Zim, just no. Besides, you have one little flaw in your supposed plan. I'M COMING BACK. Knowing you, you'd try to get rid of me for good, not a measily four days.

Zim: Eh? Eh... THAT'S RIGHT! That WASN'T my brilliant plan after all! I was distracting you from my OTHER brilliant plan! YES!

Desi: *Facepalms* Well bye! This ends this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Desi: *Comes through the door carrying suitcases and earbuds in her ears* Hey guys! I'm ba- *Sees everyone building a giant castle made out of empty Snapple bottles* Uhhh... what are you doing?

Red: You locked us in here!

Purple: We had to do SOMETHING!

Zim: How many of these filthy bottles does the Desi-pig HAVE?

Desi: *Smiles innocently* I like Snapple... My daddy liked it too, even more than me.

Everyone: O.o

Tak: That's not possible.

Desi: *Shrugs and puts suitcases down* Anyone wanna hear about my trip?

Everyone: No.

Desi: *Slumps* Aww... But... it was awesome... I had so much fun! I got to go to Tennesse and Mississippi! I saw where Elvis lived and went on the Mississippi River! Doesn't anyone wanna hear about that?

*Everyone shakes head*

Desi: YOU ALL SUCK! *Crosses arms, mad, and sits down* I guess I'll start the questionaire now, I'm so sorry guys that I took so long... Please forgive me. First up is Singinplant

**Singinplant:**

**Oh, Dib, I had the greatest time with you! It made me have a dream. I went to your skool, and we both started a paranormal club! So we went to this old abandoned house in Virginia, and in front of us was... The Mothman. It started flying all around, then it stared at us with red eyes ad said, "Go on, kiss her!" I'm weird. Plus, before I went to bed, my mom and I went to grab some chicken, Nd we saw this GREEN LIGHT COMING TOWARDS EARTH. Then the light just vanished. Aren't I lucky?**

**Zim- You have to sing Baby by Justin Bieber. Woo-hoo! I like torturing you! And when you sing "I'll buy you any ring." you have to give a ring to Gaz. She can beat you up after this.**

Dib: Totally not creepy at all...

Desi: *Punches Dib's arm* THAT IS SO FREAKIN SWEET! I WANNA HAVE THAT DREAM! And as much as I don't wanna do it, I will. *Shoves Zim up the stage and grabs Justin Beiber CD* ...Why do I have this in my stack anyways? *Sighs and puts it in CD player*

Zim: *Growls and grabs mic*

Zim:

Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we an item? girl quit playing,  
were just friends, what are you saying.  
Said theres another, look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
And I was like

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Oh, for you I would have done whatever,  
and I just can't believe we aint together  
and I wanna play it cool  
but I'm losing you  
I buy you anything, I buy you any ring

Zim: *Hands Gaz ring reluctantly*

and now please say baby fix me  
and you shake me til you wake me  
from this bad dream.  
I'm going down down down down  
and I just cant believe my first love won't be around.  
And Im like

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Luda, When I was 13 I had my first love,  
there was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, dont need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground  
but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying.

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Now Im gone,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
now Im all gone.  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, Im gone.

*Mic drops awkwardly*

Desi: I'm just not going to say anything.

**GIR- Why does everyone love you more than Dib? Seriously. Also... *sends you a bucket of sharks* It's a pool! :D**

Gir: YAY! *Hops in and rides on a shark's back* IMMA COWBOY! *Grabs cowboy hat out of his head and wears it while giggling insanely*

Desi: I wish I had a camera...

**Tenn- Let's say that you were captured by the Meekrob, and they forced you to say the name of your true love on camera. Whose name would you say?**

Tenn: I don't have a true love.

**Lard Nar- Why did you listen to Spleenk? I mean, come on!**

Lard Nar: *Yanks on horns* I don't know! I really don't...

Spleenk: You know you like my ideas!

Lard Nar: *Crosses arms* Do not.

**Desi- Because Skoodge doesn't know how to be happy, sing Put A Banana In Your Ear to him. Also, I hope you had a wonderful vaction.**

Desi: I was hoping someone would get the joke! And yes, I had the time of my life! *Hugs Daniel* I MISSED YOU SO MUUUUCH! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN DAYS!

Daniel: *Hisses*

Desi: AWW I LOVE YOU TOO! *Gets on dancefloor* Music please!

Lard Nar: *Puts in CD*

Desi:

Charlie, you look quite down.  
With your big fat eyes, and your big fat frown.  
The world doesn't have to be so grey!  
Charlie, when you're life's a mess,  
When you're feeling blue, always in distress,  
I know what can wash that sad away.  
All you have to do is:

Put a banana in you're ear!

Skoodge:

A banana in my ear?

Desi:

Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear.  
It's true

Skoodge:

Says who?

Desi:

So true.

Once it's in your gloom will disappear.  
The bad in the world is hard to hear,  
When in your ear a banana cheers,  
So go and put a banana in your ear!

Put a banana in your ear!

Skoodge:

I'd rather keep my ear clear.

Desi:

You will never be happy if you live your life in fear.  
It's true

Skoodge:

Says you.

Desi:

So true,  
When it's in the skies are bright and clear.  
Oh every day of every year,  
The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere,  
So go and put a banana in your ear!

*Mic explodes*

Desi: WOO THAT WAS AWESOME!

**Membrane- Do you know how to split the nucleus of an atom with your finger? If so, get on the Massive and do it. KABOOM!**

Professor Membrane: Why yes I do! All you have to do is-

Desi: NO! Go to the Massive!

Tallest: AHHHH! NO!

Desi: *Pushes button and transports Professor Membrane to the Massive where he makes the Massive explode and comes back unharmed because he's invincible*

Purple: THAT WAS OUR FIFTH TIME REPAIRING IT!

Red: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?

Purple: SERIOUSLY?

**Tallests- You shall have your knowledge of RAPR erased from your mind. After that, you have to watch it for 5 hours. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Oh yeah, and can I have a clone of the singing plant? I have a show to do, and I need some backup singers. 'Kay, bye!**

**PS: *tapes recorders to Red and Purples's backs that keep teplaying the words 'I like trains.' Red is my fav!**

*Trains suddenly hit Red and Purple*

Desi: *Nonchalantly* Oh yea... the singing plant... I forgot about it... Hey has anyone watered that thing since I've been gone?

*Everyone slowly shakes head*

Desi: *Facepalms and goes over to the plant which is almost completely wilted*

Singing plant: *Whistling weakly*

Desi: Aww... the poor thing. *Waters it and it starts singing* Nice. *Clones it and puts it in the Floating Talking Box*

Floating Talking Box: Hey, I was wondering... Can I get a tattoo on my butt?

Desi: O.o Why?

Floating Talking Box: 'Cause being a plain box is boring! I wanna be like the other boxes that have 'Fragile' or 'This side up' on them!

Desi: NO! Now just take the plant clone to the reviewer!

Floating Talking Box: *Grumbles and leaves*

Desi: Now, to erase you guy's memory of RAPR.

Red: *Stands up weakily* Why does everyone love torturing us?

Desi: *Shrugs* I don't really know, I personally love you guys. *Hugs them both like a little four year old*

Red: *Disgusted; shoves her away from them*

Desi: *Presses button and erases their memories of RAPR*

Purple: I feel like somethings missing...

Red: Me too...

Purple: It's as if something horrible I knew about you has just been erased from my mind!

Desi: Time for you to watch RAPR!

Red: What's RAPR?

Desi: Uhhh... You'll see. *Shoves them in closet with TV full of RAPR*

*You can hear screams and vomitting noises from them*

Desi: Oh that is so gross. Next is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**Hello! :D Anyways, I am at a sleepover whoo (3:31 am.. Only one awake..)**

**So..**

**Zim, Dib, Tak, and Gir have to have a sleepover :3**

Tak: Why am I joining?

Desi: *Brings sleeping bags and sleepover stuff* Here you guys go!

Zim: FOOLISH HUMAN! IRKEN'S DON'T SLEEP!

Dib: Really? *Starts writing stuff down*

Zim: HEY! STOP YOUR FILTHY WRITING! *Tackles Dib and steals his notepad*

Desi: Does anyone hate how some fanfic stories have Zim sleeping? I mean seriously... People need to get their facts straight... No offense to anyone who does write it but... Yea.

Tak: *Looking through sleepover stuff; completely ignoring the fight between Zim and Dib* Snacks? Humans eat snacks in sleepovers?

Desi: Yep! I got Irken snacks for you guys. You just munch on them all night long and watch movies and stuff.

Tak: *Raises imaginary eyebrow* This may not be so bad...

Gir: OOH! I WANNA DO LIKE ON TV! *Grabs pillow and smashes Zim with it*

Zim: GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO NOT HIT YOUR MASTER!

Dib: *Tumbles over, laughing*

Zim: *Glares; gets sneaky look and hits Dib with a pillow* HA! Victory for ZIM!

Dib: *Blinks bored* That was pathetic.

Desi: OOH! YOU GUYS GOTTA GET INTO YOUR PAJAMAS! ^.^ You'll look so cuuuute!

Gir: I don't have nones!

Desi: I made specially designed ones for you all! ...Except Dib 'cause I know he has his own. *Hands Zim, Tak, and Gir their own pjs and they go to put them on and come back*

Zim: *Wearing maroon shirt with Irken symbol and maroon sweats* UGH! PATHETIC HUUUUMAN CLOTHING! ZIM HATES IT! *Thrashes shirt around as if trying to pull it off but ultimately failing*

Desi: Anyone else just love Zim with no bellybutton? ^.^

Zim: Eh? *Calms down* ... *Suddenly starts thrashing again* RAAAAGH!

Desi: Zim, calm down!

Gir: *Wearing spongebob pjs (I'm sorry all spongebob haters)* LETS HAVE ANOTHER PILLOW FIGHT! *Hits Gaz with pillow*

Gaz: *Eye twitches* I'm not part of the sleepover. Go hit Dib.

Gir: OKIEDOKIE! *Finds Dib and hits him with the pillow*

Tak: *Has purple shirt with Irken symbol with purple sweats* Filthy human clothing. Its so loose... Isn't anyone afraid of it falling right off your body?

Desi: Most people like to dress that way. Where its all loose and practically looks like its all about to fall off. It's just the style now days. *Pushes button and the room becomes dark and a scary movie pops on the TV* Heres a movie for you guys. I know you'll all like it 'cause it has lots of blood and gore just like Irkens like, and its about werewolves, just like Dib likes. And Gir just likes anything.

Zim: Yes, Zim shall watch this movie!

Gir: I gots the popcorn! *Carries a really big bucket of popcorn filled with cupfuls of melted butter and lots of salt*

*They all lay down in piles of pillows and watch the movie*

Desi: They look like they're having so much fun...

**Prof. Membrane: Hm... Heres some adhesive medical bandages :P**

**Ms. Bitters: Switch personalites with Tenn (?)**

Desi: *Presses button and their personalities switch*

Tenn: *Hisses and creeps away*

Ms. Bitters: *Almost looks like a normal old lady*

**Skoodge: You eat bananas.. But Desi is right.. You'll never be happy again.. That's why you get all the comfort food you can eat :P**

**Author: Eh.. You get a bag of your favorite chips and a Snapple this time :)**

Desi: Aw! Thank you! *Eats doritos and presses button; piles of snacks appear in front of Skoodge*

Skoodge: *Looks as if he just became Tallest and starts eating*

Desi: *Drinks Snapple* I didn't have Snapple the whole trip! Just stupid water! It's amazing how much water I drank. I don't think I've drank that much water in my life!

Professor Membrane: Hmm. You said your father drinks this alot. You must of inherited it! I MUST PREFORM TESTS! *Has spaz attack*

Desi: Yes, he did, and no, you're not. It's just a trait, everyone has them! Sheesh! You seriously take science to a whole new level... Alright next is Auramaster101

**Auramaster101:**

***comes running out of a dimensional portal* ARGGHHH!**

**Ha nice try Jason but your attempts to kill me have failed * arrow flies by his head* HA you missed again *closes portal* I'm back and I've brought my guardians Navi and Issun say hello**

**Both: Hi**

**Me:Ok let's get this started first off NOOOOO! Your going to be gone for two weeks**

**Issun: but by the time she reads this she'll be back**

**Me: oh well never mind ^^; let's start off with some questions ok**

**Irkens: what is a squdiley-spoch (probly spelled that wrong but oh well) is it like your stomach or something?**

Skoodge: It's an all purpose organ, it functions as everything except the heart.

Tenn: All you humans are just DOOMED with all those organs!

Desi: At least we can replace ours. If you guy's squeedily-spooch failed on you, you couldn't have another Irken donate a new squeedily-spooch for you without killing themselves.

Tak: *Turns around from the TV* Why would we want someone else's organ in our body? That's just disgusting!

**Dib: sooooo did you enjoy fatal frame?**

**Navi: why would he it's creepy**

**Me: no it's not it is the most epic game ever**

**Navi: what ever you say *rolls eyes***

Dib: Yea, it was pretty fun! *Eats handful of popcorn*

**Me: on with the dares**

**Zim: 1 get over yourself 2 fight a big daddy (who ever has played bioshock knows what I'm talking about) but if desi can't get a big daddy fight a bear then**

Desi: I really have no idea what a big daddy is so I'm just going to use the bear. *Presses button and a bear suddenly appears in the room* ZIM, STOP WATCHING THE MOVIE AND COME FIGHT THIS BEAR!

Zim: *Comes over grumbling* Filthy human! It was just getting to the part where the humanwolf kills all those humans!

Desi: Sucks for you. Go fight the bear!

Zim: *Grabs a laser from his PAK and shoots the bear with it; it dies* I'm going back to the movie. *Walks away*

Desi: *Blinks* That was easy. *Presses button and the bear gets a special burial*

**Dib: sing nightmares in 3D by cherry S/T**

Desi: Get over here, Dib!

Dib: But I'm learning stuff out this werewolf! This stuff is based on a true story you know! Everyone thinks its just a movie, but its not!

Desi: No one cares, just get over here.

Dib: *Trudges over and gets on the dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Dib:

Take my heart and hold it tight  
Before I fall asleep tonight  
I lie in bed and let the pills kick in  
As the clock strikes 10  
I wonder where you've been  
It's past time when you should be home  
Another night I sleep alone  
I tell myself that nothing's wrong  
There's a nightmare coming on

I wanna know if I'm letting go  
Am I re-defining anything?  
I'm out of control nowhere to go  
Now I'm re-defining everything  
My heart still beats to the sound of your death march  
I always knew that we'd never amount to much  
Now I'm letting go and I'm re-defining everything

I lie awake just to see your ghost  
It's the only way I can keep you close  
I hear the whispers just as loud as screams  
As the clock struck 3 I found you in my dreams  
It's been a while since I've felt those lips  
And the cuts from your fingertips  
I'm telling myself that you're gone  
Another nightmare's coming on

Now that you're leaving me  
My heart falls to the floor

I wanna know if I'm letting go  
Am I re-defining anything?  
I'm out of control nowhere to go  
Now I'm re-defining everything  
My heart still beats to the sound of your death march  
I always knew that we'd never amount to much  
Now I'm letting go and I'm re-defining everything

Now that it's sinking in I'm dying all alone  
I constantly remind myself I should have never let you go

(I should have never let you go)

I wanna know if I'm letting go  
Am I re-defining anything?  
I'm out of control nowhere to go  
Now I'm re-defining everything  
My heart still beats to the sound of your death march  
I always knew that we'd never amount to much  
Now I'm letting go and I'm re-defining everything

*Mic bursts into flames*

Desi: I kinda like that song. Ok, continue to whatever.

Dib: *Hurries back*

**Gaz: sing firework by katy perry and if you think you can kill me you can't ok**

**Issun: he's right many have tried but none have really seceded**

Gaz: *Growls and walks on the dancefloor, moodily grabbing a mic*

Desi: I love this song! It used to be my ringtone before I changed it to the Invader Zim theme song... ^.^ My text alert tone is the doom song! *Puts in CD*

Gaz:

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

*Mic falls through the floor down below to firey depths*

Gaz: *Stomps off the dancefloor* That was stupid!

**Me: this next dare is for the cast and you to desi**

Desi: Yay! ...Sorry, go ahead...

You all have to watch marley and me who ever doesn't cry at the end is heartless and earns a 3 hour trip to my personal underworld trust me it's not pretty

Desi: I watched that movie once! ...I didn't cry though... Does that make me heartless? But I did cry for like an hour straight after watching Hachi: A Dog's Tale. Oh my gosh, that was the saddest movie I ever saw in my whole life! *Tears up just thinking about it* IT WAS SO SAAAAD! THE DOG WAITED FOR HIS MASTER EVEN THOUGH HE WAS DEA-A-A-AD! *Starts balling*

Everyone: *Looks at her like shes crazy*

Desi: *Calms down and clears throat* Seriously, anyone watching right now should watch the movie, or at least go on Youtube and watch the trailer. *Wipes eyes and presses button where another TV pops up in the room* EVERYONE STOP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND COME WATCH THE MOVIE!

*Everyone stops and comes over; they watch the movie and it ends, everyone cried except all the Irkens who "don't see the big deal of a pathetic animal dying"*

Desi: Hmm... I still wonder why I didn't cry the first time... It's really quite sad. *Wipes eyes* Still not as sad as Hachi though... Well all you Irkens get to go to the underworld. *Presses button and the Irkens get transported to the underworld for three hours and come back*

Irkens: *Shaking in fear*

Desi: Continue on to whatever you were doing. *Everyone goes back to what they were doing*

**Red: *runs up to him and glomps him* I LOVE YOU MAN! Have more nachos**

**Purple: sorry for making you jump into a crowed of fangirls have all the donuts you want can you forgive me please?**

**Well that's all for know now I have to go back to the horror realm and steal freddy's claw**

**Navi: you have a death wish don't you**

**Me: yep well bye for now *opens portal and leaves***

Desi: Has it been five hours yet? I think it has. *Presses button and the Tallest come out*

Purple: I don't like RAPR... *Shudders*

Red: *Stuffs nachos in his mouth as comfort food*

Purple: And no, I will not forgive you! Irkens will not go so weak as 'forgiving'!

Desi: Ok, next is Necro Ghost

**Necro Ghost:**

**HI!**

**I want all of the irkens to go on a safari in the canabalizem prone, extreamly violent mannered and really bloody jungle of the zazolo tribe! And to all the humans,I want all of you to go on an very dangerous adventure to find the lost city of the xanola tribe!**

**BYE!**

Desi: Ugh, I have no idea what you just said at all. Can you explain it to me or something and I'll use it next review? I'm really sorry. All this stuff just really confuses me... Next is Put Name Here

**Put Name Here:**

**Hi! VICTORY FOR ZIM! * gives zim a megadoomer* EEYAY! XD Zim shall rule the earth one dayyy...*twiches*... Anyways... i have nothing else to do now soo... * gives desi truckloads of snapples* byee! ( i feel like im being stalked now... AHHH! * runs away*)**

Desi: *Stops Zim from going near the megadoomer* AYE! NO! You still have your sleepover to do!

Zim: *Glares and moodily sits back down in the comfy pillows* Stupid human, not letting me use my megadoomer...

Desi: *Hugs Snapple* You guys are awesome, you know that? Next is invderofdeath

**invderofdeath:**

**Death:*singing the doom song with her clone GIR*doom doomy doomy doom**

**DIR:since death is singing the doom song, I will be filling in**

**Death:Hey no your not *pushs DIR aside***

**Dib: see scaerm four with me and you must kiss me again**

Desi: I've never seen any of the Scream movies... well unless you count the parody movie, Scary Movie. *Whistles and a limo comes; it takes Dib away and brings him back a few hours later* Soo? How was it?

Dib: Good.

Desi: Mhmm... Just good?

Dib: Yes.

Desi: Whatever... *Giggles*

**Gaz:give me youur purple hair dye**

Gaz: I don't dye my hair.

Desi: But I'll give you some purple dye anyways! WHERE THE HECK IS FLOATING TALKING BOX? *Shrugs* Oh well, just have to use this wild boar. *Puts hair dye on a bag thats strapped around the wild boar's neck and it runs off*

**Zim: ARE YOU CALLING THE OC OF ME FILTY? YOU WILL NOW HAVE TO BE IN HALO 3 FOR 12 HOURS!**

Desi: That's a game right? *Shrugs* Ok. *Pushes button and Zim gets transported to the game world* To make it more interesting I'm gonna have Dib play it. *Presses button and game appears; Dib starts playing and trying to shoot Zim*

Zim: *In game; running* I WILL DESTROY YOU! FILTHY HUUUUMAN!

*Twelve hours later its finally over*

Zim: *Grabs controller and smashes it on the ground* HA! Victory for Zim! *Huffs and sits down*

**GIR: you smell like a taco so heres one**

**Tallest: ITS MY IMAGETION LIVE WITH IT!**

**Tak: you have to go on a date with Nick the happy kid**

Gir: Taco! *Hugs taco; beef and lettuce drip on the floor*

Tak: Who's Nick?

Desi: DUDE, IS ANYONE UP THERE? I NEED NICK!

*Nick crashes through the ceiling*

Nick: WEE! THAT WAS GREAT! I HAD SO MUCH FUN!

Desi: *Shoves Tak towards Nick* That's Nick.

Tak: *Rubs temples* Let's just get this over with. *Grabs Nick's wrist and drags him away to their date*

**lord nar:I declar you tallest**

**BYE!**

Lard Nar: Why would I want to be Tallest? I don't want to rule over the Irkens who destroyed my home! *Crosses arms*

Desi: Well then you're the leader of the Tallest. Make them your slaves or whatever.

Lard Nar: *Points to Red* You will be my servant! Now kneel and be my foot rest!

Red: *Grumbles and does so*

Lard Nar: *Points at Purple* You will be Spleenk's servant!

Spleenk: YAY! Go get me snacks!

Purple: *Glares and gets him snacks*

Shloonk: Aww... I want a Tallest servant...

Desi: Ok next is KairiX3

**KairiX3:**

**I know you'll have a temporary hiatus desi and won't post for a while buuut I can't keep my dares in to myself. Sooo I have more dares and questions and comments to you and the Iz crew**

**First up is a dare to zim: Youll love this zim. There's a video game called destroy all human and I want you to play it. You play as an alien trying to destroy humans (duuuuh the title). You will have too much fun i promise!**

Dib: Why are you encouraging him?

Desi: Unfortuently... Zim smashed the controller... *Glares at Zim*

Zim: *Smiles innocently*

Desi: Luckily I have extras. *Grabs a controller out of closet* Here. Play.

Zim: YES! I SHALL DESTROY ALL THESE HUMANS IN THIS GAME ONE BY ONE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: WHY are you encouraging him?

Zim: *Starts playing and laughing like a crazed maniac*

Desi: Aw, he's happy!

Zim: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**Gaz: play the whole kingdom hearts series. It may not be vampire piggies but it awesome and fun!**

Gaz: *Grabs Desi's DS and starts playing it*

**Dib: I didn't say this the last time but you are my favorite! I am also into the paranormal (even before I watched IZ!) You shall play the game ghost busters then watch BOTH men in black movies.**

Desi: Whats with all the video games?

Dib: Yes! Together we can stop Zim! *Starts playing Ghost Busters while watching Men in Black at the same time*

**Tak: Sorry for the torture... I had to get SOMEONE to sing that song. I was in one of my "moods". I loved that you picked DaTr instead of ZaTr. Zim does not make an ideal boyfriend and he's also dumber than dib. I mean how does he expects his plans to work when they always fail? Therefore you will be an invader since I supercede the tallest in rank (the inquirer gets control after desi says it's ok!) Also you won't get just one planet, but two! Destroy two planets called Spira and Zanarkland (I don't like ff10 meh! That game isn't too well excepted and 10-2 is worse!). Go out and have fun now an destroy them in any order!**

Desi: *Groans* Fineee... BUT IF THE UNIVERSE COMES TO DESTROY ME IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Just saying. *Presses button and confetti is thrown everywhere with a banner than passes by on a mini airplane that says "You're an invader, congradulations"* Ok, now go destroy those planets.

Tak: Yes! Finally an invader! *Laughs evilly and gets in ship with Mimi following*

**Purple: WHYD YOU THROW UP ON THE DONUTS! I WUZ GONNA HAS ONE! Jk I wasn't there but you got red pretty upset. So now only red is a tallest for the whole chapter!**

Purple: WHAT DID I DO?

**Lard nar: Whats up with the name "The Resisty"? It's kinda dumbsounding...**

**And gir: Heres a toy piggy! Yay!**

**Desi: you shall let ZIM read the next persons dare!**

Lard Nar: I know! Does everyone have to rub it in? *Crosses arms*

Gir: *Hugs piggy and his now crushed taco* I like my tacos and piggies!

Desi: Zim? You wanna read?

Zim: GIVE TO ZIM! *Snatches cards* Next filthy reviewer is Autunmheart

**Autunmheart:**

**Hi!**

**Dib, kiss Gretchen.**

Desi: Aww! Let me go get the camera! *Runs off and comes back with camera*

Gaz: *Raises eyebrow*

Desi: Heh... I've kinda been obsessed with taking pictures lately... I took over six hundred over my vacation! ^.^

Gretchen: *Giggles and blushes*

Dib: Uhh... Walkes over and leans in, not really wanting to kiss her.

Gaz: *Shoves him very lightly but makes him lean in more and kiss her; she snickers*

Desi: *Takes picture* DAWWW! So cuuute!

**Everyone have a paint ball war!**

Desi: *Gives everyone paintball guns* Go nuts!

Gir: *Shoots paintball at Red and giggles*

Red: *Growls and shoots back, but it misses Gir and hits Skoodge* Stupid robot.

Zim: *Shoots paintball at Dib and snickers*

Dib: *Eye twitches and shoots paintball back*

*It becomes a giant paintball war for several hours until everything is completely covered in rainbow paint splatters*

Desi: That was awesome.

**Zim, confess your love to Gaz and deal with the punishment she gives you. WITHOUT being the whiny little baby that you are!**

Zim: PATHETIC HUMAN! Zim has no love for the Dib-sister!

Desi: Can't argue with that. How can you confess something that isn't there?

**Gir, hug the grumpiest person on the show. I'll let Desi decide who that is.**

Desi: I'm gonna have to go with Lard Nar.

Lard Nar: What? Am not!

Desi: Yes, you are! You're always annoyed and in a bad mood because of your crew! I think you need a hug.

Lard Nar: *Crosses arms* Do not...

Gir: IMMA HUG YOUU! *Hugs Lard Nar's head and snuggles it*

Desi: Awww! *Takes picture*

Gaz: Give me that! *Takes it and crushes it*

Desi: *Lip quivers and hangs head* Awww...

**Tak, Gaz, Gretchen, Gir, Ms. Bitters, and Dib must play soccer and use MiMi as the ball.**

Desi: How... strange? But okay! We'll have to get Tak back here though. *Presses button and Tak and Nick appear, Tak's eye twitching*

Tak: That was horrible... *Standing unsteadily*

Desi: *Presses button and Tak, Gaz, Gretchen, Gir, Ms. Bitter, and Dib appear on a soccer court* Everyone know how to play soccer?

*Everyone nods*

Desi: Good. Mimi! Turn into a ball or something.

Mimi: *Salutes and shapes into a ball*

*Everybody plays soccer ultimately failing and no one is able to get the ball in the goal. Gaz doesn't really play, she just stands there with her game*

Desi: What a fail. You all suck at soccer...

**Sizz Lorr, Prof. Membrane, Shnooky (or whatever that baby's name is), and Skoodge must sing Alice of the Human Sacrafice by Volitire.**

Desi: Ok, so I couldn't find Alice of the Human Sacrifice by Volitire, but I did find Alice Human Sacrifice by Vacaloid. I'm not sure if that was what you were talking about or not, so if its not I'm really sorry... *Puts in CD*

*Sizz-Lorr, Professor Membrane, Shnooky, and Skoodge grab mics and go on the dancefloor*

Sizz-Lorr, Professor Membrane, Shnooky, and Skoodge:

First Alice courageously  
Sword in one hand  
Wonderland she cut down, many of things  
Way to making out on her bright red  
That Alice was at the deep into the forest  
Locked in as sinners  
In addition to the way made the forests  
Her life is no way of knowing

The second Alice was tamely  
He sing a song in Wonderland  
To fill all kinds of sound  
Produced a crazy world  
That Alice is rose flowers  
Cross-eyed man had a shot at him  
He come out bright the red flower bloom  
Everyone loving him and, to be dying

The third Alice was child of little  
She's beautiful figure  
In wonderland for many people to delude  
Strange country to created up  
That Alice is the queen of country  
She possess by dream of distortion  
She go to the rotting body, scare the everything  
Country's reign at the top

And forest paths to trace  
Under the Rose trees  
Tea time with an invitation from the castle  
Heart of triumph

The fourth Alice are child of the twins  
Curiosity about in Wonderland.  
Through the door to all kinds of bogus  
Just now came here  
Big sister is tough, and little brother is intelligent  
They were closed to the First Alice  
But their dream hasn't bloomed, yet.

Wonders of the country was hovering in Wonderland

*Mics surprisingly do nothing*

Desi: Just to tell you I've never heard of this song and the original is in a different language so I'm not sure if these lyrics are the right translation... Please don't smite me! I tried...

**Finally, The Tallest must watch a video of that gaint bug thing sucking Zim's brains out. Try not to puck.**

**Wow, longest review I've sent so far.**

Desi: *Pulls tape of the parasite from in her closet* I KNEW THIS TAPE OF THAT PARASITE WOULD COME IN HANDY ONE DAY! ...But I just have one question for myself... WHY DID I PUT IT ON TAPE AND NOT DVD? WHAT IS THIS THE NINTEEN HUNDREDS? Sheesh... *Puts tape in VHS player that she never even knew was in her room O.o*

*The Tallest watch a video of the parasite attaching humans and are totally freaked out with their eyes twitching and mouth hung agape and just really sick to their stomachs*

Red: *Clutching squeedily-spooch* I feel sick...

Purple: *Throwing up everywhere* OH IT'S SO RETCHED!

Desi: Aw... Not my carpet... AGAIN! *Whines* I JUST got a new one replaced!

Tak: Why do you have pink carpet anyways? Didn't you say you hated pink...?

Desi: *Blinks* I can change the color of my carpet?

Tak: *Raises imaginary eyebrow* Yes.

Desi: OH MY GOSH! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS CHANGED! *Grabs phone and calls carpet company* Hello...? Yes, I NEED LIME GREEN CARPET IN MY ROOM NOW! ...NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! ...THANK YOU, BYE! *Hangs up and suddenly turns happy* YAY! I'm getting green carpet in my room! *Does dance*

Everyone: O.o

Desi: Uhh... Yea... Next is RandomAlphabetNumber

**RandomAlphabetNumber:**

**Ello!**

**Zim- Sing The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature. Then sing Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Then you must (I'm sorry :P) sing Such Horrible Things by Creature Feature. If you sing all three of these you get a Mecha Tech that won't just cloak the machine and not you XD**

Desi: Well, we've already used this song before... Of course it was the Tallest who sang it and not Zim... I guess we can use it again. Get up there Zim.

Zim: *Growls and stomps on the dancefloor with mic*

Desi: Don't be a Mr. Grumpypuss. That's my nickname for Daniel. ^.^ Right Danny? *Looks at Daniel*

Daniel: *Sleeping on Desi's bed; peeks an eye open*

Gir: I like kitties! *Hugs Daniel*

Daniel: *Hisses and growls*

Gir: Aww! He likes me!

Daniel: *Bites Gir's arm and runs off*

Desi: DANIEL! BAD CAT!

Gir: *Giggles insanely and squeezes Rascal*

Rascal: *Struggling out of Gir's arms* Meow...

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Zim:

Ladies and Gentleman!  
Boys and Ghouls!  
Step right up!  
Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of  
delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
Your every wish is our command!  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
But I'm warning you... there's always a price!  
Welcome to the greatest show UNEARTHED!

The Dark Carnival Is In Town  
You Better Be Ready  
Just Follow The Parade  
Of Dancing Skeletons  
Full Of Ghoulish Delights  
Around Every Corner  
Don't Tell Your Parents You're Here  
They Will Soon Be Mourners

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around  
We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete

I Will Be Your Ticket Taker  
Come Inside It's A Dream  
Enter The Fun House Of Mirrors  
No One Can Hear You Scream  
We Can Supply Anything  
That Your Heart Desires  
But The Consequences  
Will Surely Be Dire

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around  
We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed

Come Inside  
For The Ride  
Your Deepest Darkest Fears

The Best Night  
Of Your Life  
You're Never Leaving Here

The Unknown  
The Unseen  
Is What You're Gonna Find

Witness This  
Witness That  
Until You Lose Your Mind

Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around  
We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete

Desi: Ok, next song you gotta sing is Whispers in the Dark. I love that song! ...But I like Monster better by Skillet ^.^ *Puts in CD* Go on, Zim.

Zim:

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know  
I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know  
I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

Desi: WOO! GO ZIM!

Zim: *Growls*

Desi: Ok, one more. I promise, then you can get that mech thing or whatever. I don't really know what anyone is talking about anymore... *Puts in CD*

Zim:

Sit Back Now, Let Me Tell You A Tale  
Where Justice Does Not Prevail  
About An Ill-Fated Life, So Very Full Of Strife  
Where Two Wrongs Do Not Make A Right

So

When I Was Born  
I Did Surely Scorn  
My Proud Parents Name  
Then Their Lives Went Down The Drain  
Drove Them Insane  
My Birth Was A Curse  
I Bit The Nurse  
Oh, But I Love The Worst

I Deserve To Be Slowly Submersed  
Dried Out Then Laid In A Hearse

When I Was Two  
I Poured Super Glue  
Into My Fathers Hair  
As He Sat Unaware  
In His Arm Chair  
Much To His Dismay  
Had To Cut It All Away  
Oh, But It Felt Great

I Deserve To Be Cut And Filleted  
Then Tossed About In Disarray  
Until The Pieces Melt Away

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
**Not Quite What He Seems**  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Four  
I'd Wait By The Door  
With A Knife In My Hand  
And A Most Devious Plan  
It Would Be Quite Grand  
As The Mail Fell Through The Slot  
The Sharp Edge He Got  
Oh, But I Like The Thought

I Deserve To Be Tied In A Knot  
Broken Bones And Blood Clots

When I Was Six  
I Used To Trick  
The Next Door Neighbors Son  
In The Woods We Would Run  
Time For Fun  
Hide And Seek Has A Cost  
He Would Be Forever Lost  
Oh, But I Love To Scoff

I Deveserve To Have My Head Lopped Off  
Hidden And Covered In Moss  
Until This Memory's Forgot

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
**Not Quite What He Seems**  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Eight  
I Used To Hate  
The Color Of My House  
So As Quite As A Mouse  
I Burned It Down  
To The Ground  
When No One Was Around  
Oh, But I Love The Sound

I Deserve To Be Quickly Put Down  
Rotting Six Feet Underground

When I Was Ten  
I Used To Pretend  
To Drown In The Sea  
Till They Come And Rescue Me  
Then Preceed  
To Laugh In Their Face  
Such A Disgrace  
Oh, But I Love The Taste

I Deserve To Have My Brains Displaced  
All Over The Fireplace  
Until This Life Has Been Erased

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
**Not Quite What He Seems**  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Twelve  
I Used To Delve  
Into Evil Schemes  
Just To Illicit Screams  
Boost My Self Esteem  
Pushed My Sister Down A Well  
She Just Fell  
Oh, But I Love To Dwell

I Deserve To The Roast Deep Down In Hell  
When No One Can Hear Me Yell

When I Was Fourteen

Nothing Much Happened

Well, There Was That One Time

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
**Not Quite What He Seems**  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Sixteen  
Life Was Frightening  
My Brother Was Quiet Dull  
So With Laughter In My Skull  
Pushed Him In A Hole  
Then Buried Him Alive  
He Barely Survived  
Oh, But I Love The Cries

I Deserve To Be Battered And Fried  
In An Electric Chair That's Set On High

Now That I'm Eighteen  
I Still Hate Things  
From This Padded Cell I Call My Home  
No Friends, No Phone  
No Life To Call My Own

Here I Will Lie  
Until The Very Day I Die  
Until My Blood Begins To Dry  
And I Return To The Darkness From Whence I Came

So

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems

Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
I'm Exactly What I Seem

*Mic vanishes mysteriously*

Desi: O.o Umm...

Zim: *Smiles evily* I like that song.

Desi: I'm not going to say anything... It's uhh... Very dark. Not much to my liking. *Presses button and a Mecha Tech appears in the room* Here ya go, Zim.

Zim: *Eyes light up like a four year old seeing a foot high ice cream sundae* YES! *Hugs mecha tech and gets in and starts destroying everything in sight*

Desi: ZIM! STOP! YOU'RE RUINING MY ROOM! Dx

Zim: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Moves down the street and you can hear cars swerving and a loud explosion off screen*

Desi: Um... Please ignore the destruction going on in the background...

**Dib: You head is BIG! I dare you to inflate it some more with helium.**

Dib: WHY does everyone love making fun of my head?

Desi: *Gives him tank of helium while giggling* Just do it.

Dib: *Moodily takes it and sticks the stick thingy in his ear which magically makes his head larger and also makes him float to the ceiling* AHHHH! Help!

Zim: *Snickering*

Dib: *Kicking his feet* Get me down from here!

Desi: I think you look fine where you are. ^.^

**OHH! Everyone: Must inhale 5 gallons of helium :DDDD**

**Bye! RandomAlphabetLetter Out!**

*Everyone gets five gallons worth of ballons handed to each cast member*

Desi: INHALE EVERYONE!

*Everyone inhales and gets crazy high voices, except for Gir's who is oddly very deep O.o*

Lard Nar: Aw come on! My voice is already high as it is!

Shloonk: You sound funny! *Sticks tongue out*

Lard Nar: You're one to talk...

Gaz: Your voices are annoying! *Shoves pillow at them*

Gir: YAY! PILLOW FIGHT! *Starts throwing pillows out of his head 10 at a time*

Desi: WOO! *Throws pillow at Purple*

Purple: *Not amused* Stop that.

Desi: *Slouches and pouts* Aww... Next is curligurl0896...

**curligurl0896:**

**Sorry for not keeping all my ideas in 1 review. It's just hard cause I review and then later I get another idea so I really want to add it. Have you ever had that happen to you? Anyways, Desi, you didn't say anything about my idea of "balancing things out" so i'm gonna take that as a yes. *turns on a special kind of smoke machine, the smoke goes to Red***

Red: *Coughing and gagging* Argh!

Purple: Serves you right! *Snickers*

Red: *Glares*

Desi: I understand, its just a little hard for me too keep things organized. I'm a bit of an organizer, but not like one who's a freak about it, especially considering my room is always messy... but that's not the point.

Gaz: *Peeks from game* What IS the point?

Desi: THAT THIS QUESTIONAIRE IS HARD TO DO AND I'M JUST SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS NEW ONE SO SO LATE! *Falls to the floor in a crying hysteria*

Gaz: *Stands up and walks away silently*

Desi: *Hugging a stuffed doggy, still sobbing*

Lard Nar: I guess I'll continue until she's... uhh... better.

**Purple: I think I might become your fangirl and supporter cause I honestly feel sorry for you. You're not as much liked as Red, and you got nailed in the eye by a laser twice in the first episode. It's okay though, I still like you. And purple is still my fav. color. So here's a bunch of snacks. *to Red* you can't have any of those snacks they're Purple' of, I just thought of a dare. Red, you have to become Zims height while zim becomes your height. Don't worry, he's not aloud to do anything Desi considers over the top. Nothing too extreme. And for ten minutes.**

Purple: YES! Another score for me!

Red: *Coughs* So. I still have more.

Purple: *Glares*

Lard Nar: Does anyone know where the-

Gaz: *Presses button and Red becomes short and Zim (Wherever he is) becomes tall* You idiots don't know how to work the remotes.

Lard Nar: *Crosses arms and glares* For your information they are very complicated to work, and they have no labels either...

Gaz: *Raises eyebrow*

Red: *Clenches fist* OH YOU INFERIOR LITTLE-

Gaz: If you know what's best for you, you won't finish your sentence.

Red: *Glares*

Gaz: *Snickers*

Lard Nar: Where's Zim anyways?

Zim: *Suddenly bursts through the wall in his Mecha Tech* Look at me! I'm TALL! *Laughs giddily and hugs himself*

Lard Nar: Have any acts as Tallest? You have ten minutes.

Zim: *Eyes light up in awe but quickly turn evil* I declare Tak to demote back to a Janitor drone! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Lard Nar: Uhh, ok, lemme just find the right remote... *Searching*

Gaz: *Already has remote; presses it and Tak appears back in the room with Mimi*

Gir: I missed you! *Hugs Mimi*

Mimi: *Eyes light up as if shes smiling and hugs back*

Tak: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO DESTROY A PLANET!

Zim: *Smiling smugly* I demoted you.

Tak: *Eye twitches* Come here.

Zim: *Shakes head*

Tak: I SAID COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEFECTIVE! *Starts chasing him*

Zim: *Running and laughing* VICTORY FOR ZIM!

Tak: *Takes robotic arms out of her PAK and pin Zim down on the floor with her body towering over him* I am going to kill you.

Zim: *Scared* Meep.

Red: Figures. He's tall and doesn't know how to use power of authority. No wonder he's such a horrible invader.

**Zim: After you're done being tallest, you have to watch a video called " Tik Tok for Zim: ZMV InvaderCon 2011". Then you have to sing it.**

Lard Nar: OH LOOK AT THAT! ZIM HAS ANOTHER DARE! *Nervously grabs Zim and saves him from Tak's doom and sits him at the computer*

Zim: *Watches with bored look*

Desi: *Suddenly stands up completely normal* Sorry for my little nervous breakdown. *Laughs nervously and shifts eyes* I'm fine. Really.

Zim: *Song ends; smiles proudly* I am amazing!

Desi: Totally. Now sing it! *Hands him mic and puts in CD*

Zim:

Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like an invader  
(Hey what up Gir?)  
Got my contacts in  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna use my laser  
(Let's go)  
Before I leave grab some waffles  
And my ingenious PAK  
'Cause when I leave in my cruiser  
I ain't coming back  
I'm talking

Evil plans are already outlined  
Taking over all your filthy minds  
Destroying all of mankind  
(My piggy)  
Playing our favorite Game Slaves  
Dancing at all the cool raves  
Sending out my shock waves

Don't stop  
Cities drop  
Zim will blow your speakers up  
Tonight we will fight  
'Til we see the starlight  
Tik tok on the clock  
But the invasion don't stop no

Do do do do do doom  
Do do do do do doom

Don't stop  
Cities drop  
Zim will blow your speakers up  
Tonight we will fight  
'Til we see the starlight  
Tik tok on the clock  
But the invasion don't stop no

Do do do do do doom  
Do do do do do doom

Ain't got a care for your world  
But there's nothing to fear  
I've got some rockets in my pockets  
And the Tallest are here  
Now the Dib is on my case  
'Cause he thinks I'm from space  
But I'm just a normal human  
With a slightly green face

I'm talkin'  
Rubber piggies in my brain (Brain)  
Invader blood in my veins (Veins)  
Causing the Dib-human pain (Tacos)  
Megadoomer coming down down  
Gonna burn it to the ground (ground)  
Burn it to the ground (Ground)  
Burn it to the ground!

Don't stop  
Cities drop  
Zim will blow your speakers up  
Tonight we will fight  
'Til we see the starlight  
Tik tok on the clock  
But the invasion don't stop no

Do do do do do doom  
Do do do do do doom

Don't stop  
Cities drop  
Zim will blow your speakers up  
Tonight we will fight  
'Til we see the starlight  
Tik tok on the clock  
But the invasion don't stop no

Do do do do do doom  
Do do do do do doom

(Moosey)  
You built them up  
I break them down  
Your spine it cracks  
I am Zim  
With my fist up  
Zim's got you now  
You can't run now  
'Cause I'm awesome

(Peepi)  
You built them up  
I break them down  
Your spine it cracks  
I am Zim

(Bacon)  
With my fist up  
Get your fists up  
Put your fists up  
Now the invasion don't stop until Zim walks in

Don't stop  
Cities drop  
Zim will blow your speakers up  
Tonight we will fight  
'Til we see the starlight  
Tik tok on the clock  
But the invasion don't stop no

Do do do do do doom  
Do do do do do doom

Don't stop  
Cities drop  
Zim will blow your speakers up  
Tonight we will fight  
'Til we see the starlight  
Tik tok on the clock  
But the invasion don't stop no

Do do do do do doom  
Do do do do do doom

*Mic makes really cool blast into outerspace*

**Desi: All you gotta do is watch the same video Zim is watching, then watch the music video of the original Tik Tok by Kesha, and after that, tell everyone which version of the song you like better: the original, or the Invader Zim parody?**

Desi: *Humming the new lyrics and dancing*

Everyone: *Stares at her*

Desi: *Suddenly notices* Uhhhh... Hi?

Zim: The pathetic worm baby obviously likes the Zim version better. *Smiles smugly*

Desi: *Crosses arms* In my defense... It's very catchy...

**Dib: I would like to torture you some more, so your dare is to compliment Zim every time he says something this time. And you still have to say the other part from the previous chapter after, the part about your head being big. And since you didn't completely follow through with your dare (you only said what you were supposed to a few times)so this time, im gonna have a shock collar put on you to zap you everytime you don't say it. But I'm also in a mood for hearing people sing so you also have to sing Justify by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Dib: *Grumbles and crosses arms* I'd rather get shocked.

Zim: *Smiles smugly; about to say something*

Dib: *Grabs duct tape and tapes Zim's mouth shut*

Zim: *Tries to tear the tape off while screaming the whole time but his screams are muffled*

Tak: *Blinks* I should of tried that ages ago.

Dib: *Laughing*

Zim: *Glares and continues trying to pull the tape off*

Desi: Ok, Dib, come sing. *Puts in CD

Dib: *Gets on dancefloor with mic*

Dib:

Once there was a time when we could learn  
all the simple pleasantries a follower should yearn  
now all that I can do is watch them burn  
and wish that I could save them all, or just one

See the Fake, everyday shaking hands of men, promising the end  
Hear Him Speak of all the things that we need to hear, to adhere

Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries  
I see the way you look around the bend  
is it going to end, when?

The visions that I've seen have left me torn  
between the resurrection and the prophecy unborn  
I think that I will document the fall  
and say I hate to say it, but I told you all

See the Fake, everyday shaking hands of men, promising the end  
Hear Him Speak of all the things that we need to hear, to adhere

Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries  
I see the way you look around the bend  
is it going to end, when?  
Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries  
I see the way you look around the bend  
is it going to end, when?

Your side, choose wise  
Your side, watch the change in time, when you whisper..  
you still blame, is my message clearer?

Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries  
I see the way you look around the bend  
is it going to end, when?  
Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries  
I see the way you look around the bend  
is it going to end, when?

When you change your mind is it going to end?

*Mic explodes*

**Shnooky: Why was I reminded of Jersey Shore when I first heard your name? Also here's my question for you:**

**If your adults look like our babies, then what do your babies look like?**

Shnooky: How should I know? And our babies are larvae of course.

Desi: How delightful? O.o

**Gir: you are awesome so I don't know what to do.**

**In fact, here's a hug! * hugs Gir.**

Gir: I like hugs... *Sticks tongue out in dopey way and hugs himself*

**To the two Swollen Eyeball agents: Why is it called the Swollen Eyeball? I mean, that's just weird. The names of the agents are weird, too. In the Zim eats waffles episode, I am pretty sure one of the agent mentioned was called DisembodiedHead or something. I mean, Dib had a good reason for being called MothMan(MothMan? I thought your agent name was MorphMan!) but no plausible explanation for the other things. Seriously, DarkBooty? I don't get it. What is so dark about your freakin booty, anyway?**

Desi: *Falls to the floor and bursts out laughing*

Dib: It's called the Swollen Eyeball Network because the organization was first created by a guy who had a swollen eyeball and I guess he couldn't think of anything else. But I think it sounds neat!

Darkbooty: Our identity names are to sound mysterious.

Desi: And you think Darkbooty is supposed to sound mysterious...? How is that supposed to work? *Continues laughing*

**So, that's all if I have any ideas I will save them till next chappie.**

**Okay, that's all! Oh wait, one more thing:**

***uses the smoke machine on Red again***

**My business... is done! (hahahaha I just had to say that.)**

Red: *Coughing and takes deep breaths 'cause he can hardly breathe* Horrible human! She will pay dearly!

Desi: Next is crazywoman123

**crazywoman123**

***walks in with her chocolate peanut butter protein shake***

**I'm baaaaack~ :3**

**Anyways, Tallest I want to say two things to you before I start, 1) Mawhahahhahaha!...and 2) I am sorry that you had to see that XP *sips shake***

**Also, Lard Nar...uh thank you I guess? *slowly backs away and drinks her shake***

**Okay to my questions and dares :3**

**First one is for Zim: Dress up in your teddy bear costume for the rest of the chapter.**

Desi: COMPUTER! Please dress Zim.

*Robotic arms suddenly come out of Desi's laptop and but Zim in his bear suit*

Zim: *Mouth still taped up; his eye twitches*

Desi: My dream has just come true! Thank you computer!

***sees dress up Teddy Zim* So cuuuuuuute~ *hugs***

***puts Zim down* Now here is my next question...**

***grabs Tak by the ankle and swing her around and throws her into the hot tub. Then turns to the Tallest* How tall are you two? I am curious seeing that I am tall too. Also I hate Tak...*sips* :3**

Tak: *Screams in the background from the sizzling pain*

Red: Didn't we already answer this? We're seven foot nine...

Purple: Don't any of you know how to listen?

Desi: *Annoyed look* Seriously, you guys are rude... Didn't anyone teach you manners?

*Red and Purple blink with a blank face*

Purple: Man-ners...?

Desi: *Facepalms* Of course no one taught you freakin' manners... Your whole planet has no manners...

***Truns to Dib* You should quit the Swollen Eyeballs. They hardly get any paranormal action. I should know I get to see...*cell phone rings***

**Hello?**

**Marcy? What did he do now?**

**Okay Okay Okay, tall to you after I am done here.**

**See ya back at the den, Bye~ :3**

***sees everyone looking at her* What?**

Dib: We do too see a lot of paranormal action! It's all classified to nonSwollen members though.

Desi: Right...

***takes sip* Aw man! it is gone~ *pouts***

**Anyways, the last thing I before I go is sort of a sorry present for the Tallest and just a present for Zim. You three and me in the next room gonna watch on of my favorite anime 'Hellsing' for 5 hours or more. You gonna love it! It has blood, gore, killing...*grabs all three of the and takes them into the next room***

*Five hours later they come back*

Desi: So...? Did you guys like it?

Purple: *Smiling* Being Irken is great...

Red: *Nods*

Zim: *Waves his arms around and tries to say something but everything is muffles so everyone ignores him*

Desi: Next is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**So...tired...must...review...**

**WELP. I'm really tired. So Imma just review, kay?**

**Red: I hope that my liking you makes you all warm and fuzzy inside. Did you know you have an account on here? It was...weird...**

Red: I do not have an account on this Earthen website! How dare that imposter!

Desi: You should feel honored. They are not bad stories either.

Red: YOU'VE READ ONE?

Desi: Yes...? Is that bad?

Red: Somebody through her out the window!

*No one does anything*

Desi: *Raises eyebrow* Well that was pointless.

Red: *Glares and sits down*

**Purple: carmellsdansen. Vigorously.**

Desi: WOO! Purple's gonna dance all night long! *Digs through pile of CDs until she finds it and puts it in* Take it away Pur! *Hugs Elvis teddy bear that she got on her trip*

Purple: *Rolls his eyes and reluctantly starts dancing*

*Two hours later*

Purple: *Panting* Can I stop now?

Desi: NO!

Purple: *Groans and continues dancing in pain with Gir dancing next to him*

**Zimmeh: READ ZAGIR. When I saw it, I was like, WHAT IS THIS I DONT EVEN-**

Desi: ...Those stories are wretched. *Shudders* I feel sorry for you, Zim...

Zim: *Gives questioning look*

Desi: *Sighs and sits Zim down at the computer and clicks on a ZaGir story* Just read... You'll soon learn...

*An hour later, Zim has finished reading*

Desi: ...Zim?

Zim: *Rips tape off* THAT WAS THE MOST WRETCHED THING ZIM EVER READ! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD! GET IT OUT! *Bangs head against wall* ZIM IS IN PAIN!

Desi: *Turns to Dib* Zim spoke you know.

Dib: *Grumbles* I have a giant head and Zim... You... You're... Uh... I like... You're really... I CAN'T DO THIS!

Desi: It's easy to compliment him. Say he looks adorable in his bear suit.

Dib: Ugh, no!

Desi: Well that's what I would say to him...

Dib: You have... a cool PAK I guess... Zim.

Zim: MY POOR IRKEN BRAIN! I CAN NEVER UNSEE THE HORRIBLE IMAGE!

Gir: *Suddenly appears next to Zim* Look! I made spagetti with toothpaste! *Giggles*

Zim: *Looks at Gir for several seconds before suddenly running away screaming*

Gir: Aww... Is master allergic to spagetti?

Desi: *Trying to hold in laughter* No, he's just allergic to lovable metal, that's all. DIB! COMPLIMENT TIME!

Dib: Zim, you don't have bad breath. Oh, and my head is very big and swollen.

Desi: *Shrugs* I'll take it as a compliment.

**Dib: Have you ever heard of trueghosttales? I used to read it a lot. But it changed. And they deleted my favorite stories *cries and has nostalgic moment* WHY? *cough* Hm. Welp. I SWEAR, IF ANYONE MAKES YOU SPEAK IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE, IM GONNA BITE THEIR HEAD OFF WITH MY FOOT. Hehe...would you rather have a magnetic head or or be bald for the rest of your life? :D**

Dib: No, I haven't and I'd rather be bald. It'd be less painful.

Desi: What about your cool hair?

Dib: Yea... I would miss it...

**Gaz: Do YOU know what snokoplasm is?**

Gaz: Duh.

Desi: Well what is it?

Gaz: Why should I tell you?

Desi: ...So you don't know what it is then.

Gaz: *Growls and grabs her by the collar* I don't lie.

Desi: Okaaaaay. I believe you.

Gaz: *Lets her go*

Desi: Why is everyone on my case today? What did I do?

***Madeline walks in***

**me: AW COME ON!**

**Madeline: LE GASP! You wrote a review without me? LET NNY ON FOR A CHAPPY! :D**

**Me: Now Madikinz, Desi wouldn't like that much.**

**Madeline: I DUN CARE!**

**Me: Well. That's mean.**

Desi: *Suddenly locks herself up in a cage* Okay, I'm ready! Let Nny in here!

Nny: *Suddenly walks through the door with a Cherry Brainfreezy*

Desi: *Begins hyperventilating* Don't... don't hurt me... Don't... I... Oh... *Passes out*

Nny: What's her problem?

*Everyone shrugs*

**Desi: mmmmkkkkayyy...what do I have for you? Okay, here's...10 bucks, 47 and a half bottles of snapple, 2 cookies, and a sugar packet...and a...lamp? Well okay then. I didn't do too many dares...hrm...come up with something for everyone to do.**

**Okay! G'bye!**

Desi: *Suddenly wakes up and hugs presents* Thank you! *Sees Johnny and heart beats super fast* Oh, I feel sick... No pun intended.

Nny: *Raises eyebrow* Does anyone happen to have a rock so I can sharpen my knife? It's gone quite dull...

Desi: *Eyes roll to the back of her head and she passes out... again*

Lard Nar: I guess I'll read the next review... Next is AvP66

**AvP66:**

**The insane one has returned, and now for more cruelty to the Dib creature.**

**Dib, jump into lava. 6 times (6 is the ultimate number by the way). In front of everyone. Censored, of course (the weird blur or black Box hiding the thing.).**

**I meant for the Dib lava stunt to have Dib naked while attempting. Make sure that is in before the censored of course part please.**

Dib: What? Oh please!

Zim: *Snickers*

Desi: *Suddenly wakes up* OH I CANNOT MISS THIS!

Dib: *Glares and takes his clothes off but its censored so none of the cast can see ^.^* This is humiliating... *Jumps into lava six times, the whole time screaming in pain*

Desi: Poor, poor Dib. *Presses button and his burns are healed* Now get your clothes on...

Dib: *Gets clothes on*

**Tak, shoot Dib. TO KILL! And groin shots only.**

**Everyone but Zim, kick Dib using rocket boots to kick harder.**

Dib: Oh come on! Please...

Desi: As much as I decline to the awkwardness... I have to allow. Think of it this way... Would you rather be doing all that stuff that you read in ZaDR stories, or would you do this? 'Cause I can easily arrange the ZaDR any day.

Dib: Oh come on, you're bluffing.

Desi: *Narrows eyes* Am I? I will make it VERY close contact if I have to. I don't care.

Dib: *Gulps* Suddenly the pain doesn't seem that bad anymore...

Tak: *Holds Earth gun and smiles evily* Ready.

Dib: *Screams as Tak shoots his... uhh... manhood. xD Thirty minutes later he's curled in a ball groaning and bleeding*

Desi: Ok... that's not a very good sight to see. Presses button and Dib is back to normal* Now time for the beating. O.o

Dib: Aw come on? What did I ever do?

Desi: I can't watch this... *Hides face as everyone put on rockets on their feet and kicks Dib; she covers her ears as she hears his screams*

*Few minutes later she presses the button again and Dib is fine*

Desi: That was brutal.

**Zim, incinerate the creature's reproductional areas. Then, unleash the mech. And then scythe it. Then blow it up with TNT!**

Desi: Okay, I'm not having that done. Sorry but that hits my uncomfortable zone level to an unbearably high setting.

Dib: Thank you!

**I hate Dib alot at times. Oh, and for the last thing, turn Dib into baloney again. Then cook him good and feed him to Gir. Also thanks for the SALTED NUT HOLDING DIB!**

Dib: Oh. Come. ON!

Desi: That, I'll do. *Presses button and Dib turns into bologna*

Zim: *Bursts out laughing* Foolish stink-boy!

Red: Ugh, its so... beefy...

Purple: Why do humans like this stuff?

Desi: *Brings out a pot with fire burning under it and water in it* Time to cook Dib! *Throws the bologna in it and cooks him*

Gir: *Eats Dib* Mmmm...

Desi: Disturbing... But awesome!

**Also for Desi, here is a teleporter to replace that dumb old box thing. Also, please send me the box so i can conduct... hehehe... *Brings out a pack of xenomorphs* TESTS! MWAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA! Also, here is a pet xenomorph.**

Desi: Ooh, thank you. I can build a pit later and put him in there and make it a torture place for the cast!

Everyone: O.o'

Floating Talking Box: WHAT? YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME! I'm special... *Pouts*

Desi: I can never trust you!

Floating Talking Box: Hmph...

Desi: Alight, I'll let the reviewers decide. Should I keep him or not?

Floating Talking Box: The reviewers love me! They'll let me stay. ^.^

Desi: Dude, they all love the cast. You're just a stupid box that floats and talks in a British accent!

Floating Talking Box: Hey, everyone loves British accents!

Desi: *Rolls eyes*

Floating Talking Box: Besides, if you think I'm stupid, then why do you keep me?

Desi: ...That's not the point!

Floating Talking Box: *Smiles smugly* You love me.

Desi: You are annoying. Next is Hawky or Sparky

Floating Talking Box: YOU CAN NEVER DENY IT!

**Hawky or Sparky:**

**Wow... I forgot to review for a few chapters there... My bad. I've been busy. Oops...oh well. I'm reviewing now.**

**Jas: You don't have to apologize...**

**Yes I do! It's polite!**

**Han: *Sighs* Whatever. Personally, I wish you never dragged me back here. So, Zim. I-**

**Jas: *tackles Han* No! My dare/question is for Zimmy! *Sits on him* So, Zim. My question is... why did you ever think you were going to be Tallest? Haven't you always been that very short, tiny thing? Oh, and I dare you to destroy the Massive in a very unusal way.**

Red: Yes, he has. But his ego is so large, I bet he still hasn't even realized he's the shortest Irken there ever was.

Zim: Zim can still be Tallest! I'm growing everyday you know. *Smiles proudly*

Red: You stopped growing fifty years ago!

Zim: Eh? Details, details... *Dismisses thought*

Tallest: *Facepalm*

Desi: *Presses button and Dib appears and isn't meat anymore* Zim talked.

Dib: You brought me back into existance for that?

Desi: Yes.

Dib: *Groans* My head is utterly massive and I uh... *Puts thinking face on*

Zim: ZIM IS WAITING EARTH-STINK!

Dib: HANG ON! Hmmm... You're voice isn't horribly annoying as it used to be.

Zim: HEY!

Dib: *Smiles innocently*

Desi: Ok, Zim, destroy the Massive in an unusual way.

Zim: Zim shall never destroy his own planet's ship!

Desi: Actually it's not the Massive. It's just disguised as the Massive.

Zim: *Eyes light up* Is it the Dib-filths ship?

Desi: Uh, sure.

Zim: *Bursts into evil laughter* Zim knows how to destory the primative piece of scrap!

Desi: That... that was so easy... I don't... I... Wow...

Zim: *Continues laughing and draws plans on how to destroy the Mass- uh, I mean Dib's ship that doesn't even exist by the way. Two hours later he finishes the plan and shows it to Desi*

Desi: Seriously? Pies? You're going to throw pies at the Massive?

Zim: Dib's ship.

Desi: Thats what I meant to say.

Zim: Yes, I am. I saw it in a show once while watching that telly thing with Gir.

Desi: Television?

Zim: Yes.

Desi: Well... Uh... Okay then.

Zim: *Puts a bunch of pies in a cannon type thing only more high tech and Irken, and throws them at the Massive*

Red: ZIM, YOU IDIOT! THAT'S OUR SHIP!

Purple: What is it, the seventh time it's been destroyed now?

Red: I don't even know anymore.

Zim: *Continues his crazed laughter and pie shooting*

*Five hours later the Massive is covered in apple, pumpkin, and blueberry pie*

Red: *Eye twitches* We should of sent him to Blorch when we had a chance.

Purple: No, we should of sent him to a sun.

Red: WE ALREADY TRIED THAT, REMEMBER?

Purple: Oh yea... How'd that turn out again?

Red: *Facepalms* It's so easy to throw anyone out the airlock, but no one can get rid of Zim? *Suddenly bursts into insane anger (Kinda like Membrane did in Future Dib)* WHY?

Purple: Skoodge can't be killed either. Don't forget him.

Red: ... .

**Han: *shoves her off* A-hem. Now, Dib. I-**

**Me: *tackles Han* No! My question/dare is for Dibby! *sits on him* So, Dib. My question is: What if Zim was like, opposite, and he wanted to save Earth? Then would you be friends with him? And for your dare...you hafta...hafta... hug all my characters and me. Ha!**

Dib: Zim? Want to save the Earth? *Falls to the floor in laughter*

Zim: *Scoffs* Like I would ever want to save it, filthy worm!

Dib: You are really stupid. *Gets shocked and spazzes out all over the floor*

Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish human!

Desi: You didn't compliment Zim, Dib.

Dib: I like how utterly stupid Zim is. *Snickers*

Zim: *Flattens antennae against his skull and growls* OH THAT'S IT! *Tackles Dib to the ground* STINKBEAST!

Dib: ALIEN SCUM!

Zim: GIANT-HEADED WEASEL!

Dib: SPACE JERK!

Zim: GIANT-HEAD FREAK OF HORROR!

Dib: STUPID E.T. LIZARD!

Zim: GINORMOUS HEAD OF SMELL!

DIB: WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE HEAD INSULTS ALREADY?

Desi: SHUT UP!

*Zim and Dib stop fighting and stare at Desi*

Desi: Thank you. Dib, go hug the nice reviewer and the characters.

Dib: Ok... *Goes and hugs them all*

**Han: *shoves me off* *sighs* Ok then. Gir-**

**Liz: *tackles Han* No! I ask Girrykinz! *sits on him* Ok. Girrykinz, what you doz if a giant space rock is about to land on your planet and smush you like a muffin? And I darez you tah...tah...eat a monkey. And a rubber piggeh.**

Gir: Then Is would save everyone from the scary rock! *Hugs toy moose*

Purple: Everyone knows that piece of junk could never save anyone from a meteorite! He would probably just run away screaming and hugging that little toy of his.

Desi: *Brings out live monkey and rubber piggy* Eat away, Gir!

Gir: *Shakes head* Nuh uh. I want ketchup with it!

Desi: Okaaaay... *Leaves and comes back with ketchup*

Gir: *Squeels and pours ketchup all over the monkey and rubber piggy and eats it in one bite*

Desi: Disturbing...

**Han: *shoves her off* I'm starting to see a pattern here... Uh...Tak-**

**Sniper: *tackles Han* Nupe. Imma give my question/dare to Tak. Oh, and a random comment. Sparky/Hawky recently had a book fair at her school, it's like, where you buy books and useless junk. So, she bought a bunch of alien erasers and named one after you...yeah. She's obsessed.**

**Me: I am not! *hugglez four alien erasers* Just because I bought four alien erasers and named them Zim, Tak, Red, and Purple doesn't mean I'm obsessed!**

**Sniper: Yeah...it does. So, anyway, Tak, how long were you on planet Dirt? It musta been grody. And my dare is... you have to blow up Gaz's Game Slave everytime she speaks, because things usually come back from death on this thing...0.o**

Tak: Seventy long Earth years. And it's all HIS FAULT! *Points to Zim*

Zim: I can't help it if you're horrible at passing the Invader test.

Tak: *Grabs his collar* I didn't GET to take the test!

Zim: Well then you should of been there on time.

Tak: HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME? I WAS TRAPPED BECAUSE YOU WANTED A SNACK!

Zim: *Chuckles* Oh yea, that was good snacks... *Smiles at the memory*

Tak: *Lets go of him and he crashes to the floor; landing on his face* I give up. You're an imbecile.

Zim: OW MY HEAD!

Dib: Hmm... Nice cracked skull. It fits you. *Snickers*

Zim: *Glares*

Gaz: *Writes someting down and shows Desi*

Desi: *Reading* I just won't talk then.

**Han: *shoves him off* Yes...this is a terrible pattern... Lard Nar-**

**Mar: *tackles Han* I don't think so, Master. *sits on him* Lard Nar, if you call yourselves the Resisty, why didn't you just stick with the Resistance? Seriously? Oh, and... I dare you to light the Tallest on fire whenever they speak.**

Lard Nar: Eh... It's already been done... Everyone knows us already.

Spleenk: I still don't know your favorite color.

Lard Nar: *Facepalms*

**Han: *shoves him off* Will you guys stop that?**

**Everyone: Fine, alright! You can have this one...**

**Han: Thank you. So, Almighty Tallest. If Zim weren't so defective, and he actually didn't destroy everything he touched and all that, would you like him? And...uh... I dare you two to let Lard Nar fly the Massive and do what ever he wants with it for as long as Desi decides. And if he does this, he has to let you two fly the Resisty ship and do what ever you want with it for as long as he had control of the Massive. And also, Hawky wants me to dare you both to sing "Journey to the End of My Life" by Allstar Weekend.**

Red: No. He's still short.

Purple: Anyone short doesn't deserve to be liked by the Almighty Tallest.

Desi: You guys are horrible. BUT STILL SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! I'm gonna go draw you guys now. ^.^ *Runs and comes back with sharpie and paper and starts drawing them*

Dib: Did these guys brainwash her or something?

Purple: HEY! WE DID NOT BRAIN WASH HER! She's too annoying.

Desi: HEY! I resent that! *Continues drawing with her tongue sticking out like Gir's. She finishes and shows the picture to them* Do you like it?

*Tallest have disgusted faces*

Purple: I don't look like that!

Red: You're horrible at drawing. Obviously you haven't captured my superity.

Desi: *Huffs and crosses arms* Well my grandma thinks I'm wonderful at drawing so there!

Red: Your grandma lied.

Desi: HEY! She also says I'm wonderful at writing my fanfics! Is she lying about that as well?

Purple: Yes.

Desi: YOU HAVEN'T EVEN READ THEM!

Purple: So?

Lard Nar: Hehe... *Lights them on fire and the Tallest stare boredly at him*

Purple: Was that supposed to hurt?

Red: We're immune to fire you know.

Lard Nar: Dang it! *Suddenly smiles evily and throws water on them and they run around screaming in pain*

Desi: Tallest, go sing.

*The Tallest glare at Lard Nar (still sizzling) and go up on the dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Tallest:

Every night I go to bed  
And take a trip inside my head  
And I wonder exactly what my purpose is  
Do I live to see one hundred  
Am I rich  
Am I poor  
What's the score  
I don't wanna be suprised

I wanna take a journey to the end of my life  
Cos I just wanna see what it's like  
Am I loved  
Am I hated  
In your face  
Or understated  
How old will I be when I die  
Do I turn out alright

Is my fate up to me  
Or is it run by a computer  
Will my kids go to school or stay at home  
In the future  
Is there peace  
Is there war  
What's the score  
I don't wanna be suprised

I wanna take a journey to the end of my life  
Cos I just wanna see what it's like  
Am I loved  
Am I hated  
In your face  
Or understated  
How old will I be when I die  
Do I turn out alright

I just wanna see what goes on  
The chance to put it right before it goes wrong  
Certain things I say that I regret  
And erase them all  
Erase them all  
Save my friends so they don't get hurt  
Get the mustard stain off my favourite shirt  
Have more vision than a crystal ball  
A crystal ball  
A crystal ball

I don't wanna be suprised  
I wanna take a journey to the end of my life  
Cos I just wanna see what it's like  
Am I loved  
Am I hated  
In your face  
Or understated  
How old will I be when I die?  
How old will I be when I die?  
How old will I be when I die?  
Do I turn out alright?

*Mic does epic battle with the sterio and jumps out the window*

Desi: *Looks into the camera* When you guys dare the Tallest to sing a song, you should make them sing a duet song. Just 'cause there's two of them and stuff. I think I'd be more epic. Just saying. I liked that song though. ^.^

Lard Nar: CAN I DRIVE THEIR SHIP NOW? *Has flying gear on and ready*

Desi: Yea, about that. The Massive is sorta being repaired right now because SOMEBODY didn't want my magic remote to heal it, but their stupid IRKENS to repair it! I AM INSULTED! *Crosses arms*

Lard Nar: *Looks broken hearted* Aww... You mean I don't get to fly it?

Desi: Blame the Tallest.

Lard Nar: YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH THE RESISTY!

Purple: *Laughs* Still a stupid name.

Lard Nar: *Glares*

**Me: So, Ju and Sau are stilll recovering from their meat fight, so my dare for everyone is, you have to make them get well cards! yay! *throws supplies***

Desi: Alright! Get to work! I remember being in kindergarden and having to do this. There was a kid named Cody who I think got cancer or something. *Shrugs* I don't remember well.

*Everyone starts making get well cards*

Desi: *Reading everyones* These are horrible! *Reading one* Stupid human, you all should die. THAT'S NOT A GET WELL CARD!

Purple: *Trying to hold in laughter but stops once he sees Desi's glare on him*

**Me (again): Professor Membrane, what was up with that light blot in The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever ? No dare for you. Scientists scare me. Esspecially Bill Nye... That poser. He just wishes he was you.**

**Well...that's all! Nothing for Gaz...sorry...well, you get your game slave blown up. So be happy.**

**PEACE OUT!**

Professor Membrane: I have super powers to SAVE THE EARTH!

Zim: *Gasps* Dib's parental unit is dangerous to my mission! I MUST DO SOMETHING! GIR! DO SOMETHING!

Gir: OKAY! *Goes up to Professor Membrane* HI! You're TALL! *Hugs him around the legs*

Zim: GRRRR... GIR!

Professor Membrane: *Pats Girs head and chuckles* Now now little strange talking doggy.

Dib: DAD! THAT'S NOT A DOG! HE'S NOT EVEN IN HIS DISGUISE! *Facepalms*

Desi: Next up is MrPr1993

**MrPr1993:**

**(MrPr1993 appears from an extremely tall staircase that appeared out of nowhere)**

**MrPr1993: Hello, people!**

**-Reply**

**(MrPr1993 comes walking down, but he trips and bounces down the steps until he falls face flat on the ground)**

**MrPr1993: Ow.**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: (Gets up) Man, what a bad intro. Oh, hello, people! Name's MrPr1993. Answering questions and dares.**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Befoe I do that, I'm going to show you all some of my inventions.**

**-Reply**

**(MrPr1993 takes out a cube)**

**MrPr1993: This, people, is called the-**

**(slips on a taco dropped on the ground and falls backwards. Then, the cube falls on the ground and it breaks into puzzle pieces)**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Oh, no! It broke! Better put it back all togheter before-**

**(A flash occurs, and everyone's genders became swapped)**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: ...this happens.**

**(MrPr1993 grabs the pieces and starts to put them back togheter)**

**MrPr1993: C'mon! C'mon! Which one?**

**(A flash occurs again, and everyone turned back, but it flashes again, and everyone became anthro furries)**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Uh, almost there!**

**(Flashes again, and everyone are no longer furries. However, all humans became Irkens, and the Irkens became humans. Also, the SIR units were now in their disguise.)**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Do'h! This is the last piece!**

**(Presses the button and everyone is back to normal)**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Okay, better put this away.**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: No for this one.**

**(Takes out some sort of flat-screen TV monitor)**

**MrPr1993: This here will show other alternate universes without interfering with them.**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Here's... steampunk!**

**(shows the steampunk version of the world)**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Now, for this one!**

**(shows the anime-styled universe)**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: Now, for the last one.**

**(shows the nega universe. The opposite world)**

**MrPr1993: Hmm... everything looks peaceful in there.**

**-Reply**

**MrPr1993: All right, that's enough. NOW for the questions and dares.**

**-QUESTIONS-**

**1. Dib: Is it strange that everyone in this earth are very dumb? These people of this earth may be, possibly, crazy!**

Zim: *Shudders* Madness!

Purple: *Freaked out* So that's what I'd be like if I was female...

Gir: THAT WAS FUN!

Mimi: *Nods*

Tak: NEVER AGAIN!

Dib: *Freaked out* Yes... I've noticed, since no one can obviously see that Zim's an alien.

Desi: You know whats weird? That in the IZ world they have WAY more technology yet they're WAY more stupid. HOW DID ALL THAT STUFF GET INVENTED THEN? ...Or did Professor Membrane just invent it all? This is confusing.

**2. Tallest: What happened on the incident that killed the leader, and that it involved Zim?**

Red: Didn't you see the trial? Zim killed Miyuki and Spork using that energy obsorbing blob.

**3. Zim: If it was 'true' that the Talllest wanted to dessert you, what it would happen? And no, it's not that they're 'lying' about your mission. Just tell me, what it would happen, if it was 'true'?**

Zim: Filthy stink worm. Zim does not pretend.

Desi: He will OBVIOUSLY never say. But can I say what I think? PRETTY PRETTY PLEAAAASE?

Tak: You're going to anyways, aren't you?

Desi: *Nods, smiling* I think that even if Zim did learn the truth, he would still somehow find a way to deny all of it. Maybe not as easy as he did when Tak or Sizz-Lorr told him... But he would still find a way and the Tallest still wouldn't ever be rid of him. I would SO love to write a fanfic about that! ...But I'm not allowed to write on my own free will... *Whispers* The ravens will get me. *Shifts eyes* Hey... where's Johnny...? *Shrieks and suddenly gets back in her cage; paranoid*

Johnny: *Comes in with blood all over him* Stop your pathetic shrieking voice! You're giving me a f****** headache!

Desi: *Whimpers* Don't cuss at me! ...I don't like it.

Johnny: *Raises an eyebrow*

Desi: Okay okay! You can cuss at me! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *Breaks into sobs* ALL THAT BLOOD ON YOU IS REALLY FREAKIN' ME OUT DUDE!

Johnny: You have f****** moodswings, you know that? I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THIS S***! *Storms out the room*

Desi: Phew...

**4. GIR: What does your name stand for? Great Intelligent Robot unit? (winks at the Tallest)**

Red: *Scoffs* Yea right...

Gir: I dunno!

**-DARES-**

**1. Zim and Dib: I want you two to fight each other to the death! With mechs!**

**(shows them two giant mechs outside Desi's home)**

Desi: I can't. I have no idea what a mech is therefore I wouldn't be able to describe any of their epic battling. I mean, I've read the description of a mech and seen a picture of one, but I still have no clue what it is. So no mechs.

Zim: *Grumbles and gets off his mech that he was supposed to use* Stupid human...

Desi: Instead you'll use nunchucks! *Hands them both nunchucks*

Dib: Sweet!

Zim: Nun... chucks...?

Desi: Yea! Ninjas use them!

Dib: *Does a cool nunchucks swirling or whatever you call it* See? And I'm going to kill you first. *Smiles evily*

Zim: *Shrieks and quickly hits Dib on the head in a totally unexperienced manner with the nunchucks*

Dib: *Groans and wobbles over*

Zim: *Laughs evily*

Dib: *The dizzyness goes away and he starts chasing Zim while doing cool nunchuck tricks*

*They hit eachother with the nunchucks until eventually they both pass out at the same time*

Desi: ...Well they didn't kill eachother... Oh well.

**2. Gir: I dare you to eat this taco. (shows GIR a giant sized taco.)**

**3. Gaz: Throw Dib to a wall by grabbing only his floaty hair.**

Gir: *Looks at taco as if it is the greatest thing he's ever seen in his life* It's... It's beautiful... *Wipes happy tear and gobbles the taco down*

Gaz: *Picks up Dib whos unconscious already and throws him against the wall by his hair which actually wakes Dib up and run around screaming. She sits back down and continues her game*

**4. Tak: Throw Zim to a wall by grabbing only his antennas.**

**MrPr1993: (monotome) All right. That's enough for now. See ya!**

**(MrPr1993 suddenly does the SCARIEST face ever, and dissapears in black smoke with a short evil laugh.)**

**-Reply**

Tak: My pleasure. *Walks up to Zim* WAKE UP!

Zim: *Wakes up* Eh?

Tak: *Picks him up by the antennae which is very painful by the way and throws him against the wall*

Zim: RAGH! YOU HORRIBLE FEMALE!

Desi: This chapter has a lot of abuse in it... Next up is ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

***Comes out in Hades form, sobbing***

**You lashed me out last time, Desi *Sob***

**I didn't mean to make you angry :(**

Desi: I'm sorry. I'm a little touchy about it. Let's just say I know how the Justin fans feel when they're around haters... AND NO I NEVER WAS A FAN. I'm just saying. I know how it feels when there's a hater trashtalking the fan's favorite star... *Eyes stare off into space dramatically. She sniffles with a sad violin playing in the background*

Shloonk: ...Is she okay?

Spleenk: *Whispers* I think she's having a moment...

**Anyways to the dares.**

**Zim: You seemed pretty scared and traumatized last time. Just cause you don't have a (insert unspoken P word here) doesn't mean you're a female. I dare you to sing Let's start a riot. That song fits you.**

Desi: *Suddenly turns back to normal* ANYWAYS! *Looks for CD*

Zim: *Gets on the dancefloor and grabs mic*

Desi: Uh... I can only find one, but it's called Riot. Is that it? Sorry if it isn't. *Puts in CD*

Zim:

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

*Mic burns*

Desi: FOR THE RECORD I FREAKIN' LOVE THIS SONG! And I agree that it goes well with Zim. Like with his mission and everything. It makes me imagine of Zim finding out the truth and being just so angry that he smashes everything and stuff. ^.^

Zim: FOOLISH HUMAN OF FILTH! This song does not go with me at all except for my love of causing sweet destruction... DESTRUCTION IS NICE!

Desi: I love that quote... *Giggles and hugs Zim like a little girl*

Zim: RAGHHH! GET OFF ME! *Claws the air and loses his balance and falls over*

**Tak: I hope you learned to respect. I am not going to take you into the underworld, but I will give you a lot of dares. I dare you to have a fist fight with Gaz. A bloody one. No weapons. Just fists. And then, Smack Zim, just cause... I think I've mistreated you enough**

Desi: Yes, this chapter is full of abuse alright... *Presses button and a rink appears* Begin the fight. Oh wait. *Presses button and Tak's PAK weapons are deactivated* Ok, now begin.

*Tak and Gaz start fighting eachother and lots of bruises form and blood is everywhere*

Gir: *Grabs unpopped popcorn covered in pepper instead of seasoning and eats it while watching*

Gaz: *Trips Tak*

Tak: *Growls and shoves Gaz against the wall*

*Two more hours of intense pain later*

Gaz: *Steps on Tak's PAK* You will acknowledge your defeat or I will destroy your PAK. You choose.

Tak: *Glares and coughs blood* Fine. I forfeit.

Gaz: *Smirks*

Tak: *Smashes her GameSlave* Ha. That gives me a victory. *Slaps Zim* Okay, that felt good.

Zim: OH YOU- *Sizz-Lorr holds him back* LET ME AFTER THE LITTLE FEMALE WENCH!

Tak: *Glares* You're one to talk about little!

Zim: RAGH! *Struggles to get out of Sizz-Lorr's grip but to no avail*

Desi: *Has Rascal purring in her lap and rubbing his head against her neck* That was entertaining to watch.

**Dib: Buy or jack a Harley bike, then drive it on a long road and sing Speed Demon. Michael Jackson song yeaah.**

Desi: *Huffs and crosses arms* Elvis is better... I went to Graceland and Tupelo. Tupelo is Elvis' birthplace. ^.^ Ahh... I wanna go back. To Memphis I mean, Memphis is where Graceland is located. It's truly the best place to live. I envy so much the people that live there...

Purple: *Whispers to Red* She's starting to talk about her trip again...

Red: Does anyone know where that large-headed kid put the duct tape? *Narrows eyes* I need to use it...

Lard Nar: *Dumps water on the Tallest again and they run around screaming in pain*

Desi: OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry! Sheesh! I had fun, sue me for having a great time on an eight day trip!

Dib: I thought you were only going to be gone Thursday to Sunday.

Desi: Yes. For two weekends. That's eight days if you count.

Zim: NO WONDER IT'S TAKEN YOU SO LONG TO POST MY INGENIOUSNESS! What has it been? Three filthy Earth weeks?

Desi: I already feel bad as it is! You don't have to rub it in, you know! DIB GO BUY A MOTORCYCLE!

Dib: Okay... You're mad... I'm leaving now... *Hurries out and as he runs out he gets shocked. He buys a Harley motorcycle and starts driving it down a long road (even though he's only eleven and NOBODY KNOWS HOW HE'S NOT CRASHING INTO SOMETHING but it makes him look cool) he plays music*

Dib:

I'm Headed For The Border  
It's On My Mind  
And Nothin' Really Matters  
I've Got To Be On Time  
Look In The View Mirror  
Is He Hot On My Tracks  
Is He Getting Nearer  
I Feel Some Heat Is On  
My Back

(Speed Demon)  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get A Leadway  
(Speed Demon)  
Doin' It On The Highway  
Gotta Have It My Way  
(Speed Demon)  
Mind Is Like A Compass  
I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'  
(Speed Demon)  
(He Say) Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right . . .

And Nothin' Gonna Stop Me  
Ain't No Stop And Go  
I'm Speedin' On The Midway  
I Gotta Really Burn This Road

(Speed Demon)  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get The Leadway  
(Speed Demon)  
Doin' It On The Highway  
Gotta Have It My Way  
(Speed Demon)  
Mind Is Like A Compass  
I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'  
(Speed Demon)  
(He Say) Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right . . .

Speed Demon, You're The  
Very Same One  
Who Said The Future's In  
Your Hands  
The Life You Save Could Be  
Your Own  
You're Preachin' 'Bout My  
Life Like You're The Law  
Gonna Live Each Day And  
Hour Like  
For Me There's No Tomorrow

Go! Go! Go! Aaow!

(Speed Demon)  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get A Leadway  
(Speed Demon)  
Got Fire In My Pocket  
I Just Lit A Rocket  
(Speed Demon)  
Just Pull Over Boy  
And Get Your Ticket Right  
(Speed Demon)  
Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right  
(Speed Demon)  
Just, Pull Over Boy  
And Eat Your Ticket  
Pull Over Boy  
Pull Over Boy  
And Get Your Ticket Right  
Ugh!  
Aaow!  
Uhh!  
Hoo!  
Get Your Ticket Right  
Pull Over Boy-Get  
Your Ticket Right  
Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right  
Pull Over Boy  
Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket  
Eat Your Ticket  
Get Your Ticket  
Eat Yo', Get Yo', Hoo! Aaow!  
Get Your Ticket Right

*Stops back infront of Desi's house*

Desi: Hmph, Elvis is still better... WHICH REMINDS ME! It seems like everyone I know prefers Michael over Elvis. I guess it's the whole "Newer generation" thing. But Elvis is legend... But then again, I guess Michael is legend as well... Either way I'm making a poll! Do you like Michael or Elvis better? And don't let me influence your vote. I'm just curious.

**Gaz: Sing ignorance by paramore**

**I'm out.**

Gaz: *Gets on the dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Gaz:

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess  
I'll go I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

*Mic explodes into firey goodness*

Desi: Oooh, I like that song! I've actually never listened to Paramore before. I had a friend who loved the band though.

Tak: *Smashes Gaz's GameSlave*

Gaz: *Eye twitches but a new GameSlave suddenly floats into her hands and she resumes playing*

Desi: Next is Addie Marie Jones

**Addie Marie Jones:**

**Heeeeeellllo! I'm Addie, teehee! Have me appear for an entire chapter to hug and kiss all the guys randomly! I WANNA CRASH THROUGH THE CELLING! *sticks tounge out happily* I have brown hair, and blue eyes, and I wear all black and have a totally HYPER AND RANDOM personality! Oh, and I always carry lip gloss to leave BIG SMOOTCHIES ON ALL THE GUYS' FACES!**

Desi: I don't allow OCs on my show. That also includes the reviewers themselves. *Sighs deeply* I guess I can allow you to come. But only because I really wanna see these dudes be kissed by a crazed fan. ^.^ Consider yourself lucky, but this is the only time, I'm never doing this again unless you guys convince me otherwise. YO! SOMEONE BRING ADDIE DOWN HERE!

*Nothing happens*

Desi: Pretty please?

*Addie crashes through the ceiling*

Addie: HI!

All guys in room: *Shaking with fear*

Desi: Go ahead! Have some fun with them. ^.^

Addie: *Giggles and puts on lipgloss before glomping Lard Nar first and tackling him with kisses*

Lard Nar: *Struggling out of her grip* AHH!

Addie: Aw! You're so cute! *Suddenly glomps Purple*

Purple: Get the human away from me! *Claws the air*

Desi: Aww, but you two look like such a great couple... *Laughs*

Purple: STOP LAUGHING!

Desi: Hehe... Okay okay... While Addie is hugging and kissing everyone, we'll do another review. Next is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**Eh? Four days... that means that I'll get to write down little snippets of questions and dares as they come gradually, rather than all at once like I normally do! Hmmm...**

**Well, to start out, I just had an inquiry for the authoress, Desi. What are your other favorite foods and drinks, besides Snapple juice?**

Desi: Rasberries. I can eat a whole packet in two minutes. I LOVE THEM TO DEATH! Oh and snickers. *Smiles dreamily* Mmmm... Which reminds me, why doesn't anyone ask me more questions and make me do more dares? I wanna do something. *Crosses arms*

Dib: *Currently being kiss-attacked by Addie* Why would you want this torture?

**And Zim, what are your favorite snacks? And did you ever like Mooshminky, and did your feelings about it change since that day you had to hide in it to escape Shloogorg's? Oh, and another thing... what did the inside of that customer's belly look like anyway? And how did you get out of his belly without blood and guts and stuff spilling everywhere? (I was really curious about that...)**

Desi: *Bursts out laughing* I LOVED THAT PART! IT WAS SO EPIC WHEN HE JUST BURST OUT OF HIS BELLY! *Falls to the floor because she's laughing so hard*

Zim: *Ignoring her* No, I hate Mooshminky. *Shudders* It's horrible! And Eric is a horrible blob, he has no guts, only squishy blob... mush.

Desi: *Calming down* In other words he's basically made of playdo! ^.^

Zim: Eh? No! ZIM SAID NO SUCH THING! HE IS A BLOB! A HORRIBLE YELLOW BLOB FULL OF SQUISHY MUSH!

Desi: That's what playdo is.

**Dib... do you like waffles?**

Dib: Yea, who doesn't?

**Zim, where's Nick? Does he still have that happiness probe in him?**

Zim: Ahh, Nick. Yes, he's right here.

Nick: WOO HOO A SHARK IS PLAYING VOLLYBALL! THAT JUST MAKES ME SO HAPPY!

Desi: You seem to like him alot, Zim. Everytime I see you with him, you aren't mad.

Zim: *Shrugs*

Addie: Your turn! *Suddenly glomps Zim with kisses*

Zim: AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM MY INGENIOUS BODY! *Spazzes everywhere*

Dib: You have nice spazzable arms. *Laughs*

**Hm... I want to see this. It sounds interesting. All Irkens must have their heads lit on fire! (an image of Fire Kirby just popped in my head when I was trying to imagine this for the Irkens XD)**

Desi: It's a good thing I made my room fireproof while I was gone... *Presses button and all the Irkens' heads are on fire* Oooh... Pretty.

Red: *Not amused* How long do we have to stay like this?

Desi: *Shrugs* Until I feel like it.

**And now... jiggly jello! Fill the room with jiggly... snapply juice flavored... jell-o, that will keep refilling itself for an hour. =3 Mmmm... Swimming in jell-o.**

Desi: So gonna have fun with this one. *Presses button and the whole room is filled with jello* It's so beautiful! *Makes snowangels in jello*

Gir: Ooooh! *Dives in jello like a drill and eats while he dives*

Zim: *Totally disgusted* ARGHHH! It's all STICKY!

Desi: It's heaven... *Starts humming I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me in her head*

**Love Daniel! Cause cats are cool, and he will doom you all. B)**

Desi: WOO! DANIEL FOR THE WIN! He _will_ doom us all though... O.o

Ms. Bitters: Doom... doom... doom...

Desi: *Hugs Daniel* I loves you so much... *Kisses him*

Daniel: *Hisses*

Desi: No, you know you like it. ^.^

Daniel: *Shows teeth and growls*

Desi: Hey, did you guys know Daniel is so fat he's got a layer of fat under his belly that jiggles. I call it his jiggly spot.

Dib: ...His jiggly spot?

Desi: Yes. I got him when I was in fourth grade and ever since he's been fat and had the jiggling fat, I've called it his jiggly spot. All fat cats have it. It's jiggly. And full of juice. *Giggles*

Zim: HEY! ONLY ZIM IS ALLOWED TO SAY THAT!

Desi: DIB! COMPLIMENT!

Dib: OKAY OKAY! Umm... You've never had bad breath.

Zim: Yes, because Irkens do not have smells like filthy humans!

Dib: *Glares* Except my compliment that I'm forced to give!

Zim: I WILL!

**And finally... hm. I must have lost muse. Nah, just a couple of brain cells. T.T INONOW! GIR! Fly fifteen laps around the room as fast as you can! ...then go to Bloaty's and get whatever kind of pizza you want. And give it to Zim, and Zim must eat it.**

**Have fun~**

**-Taruya**

Gir: *Pops his head out of jello* I CAN RUN FASTER! *Runs around the room fifteen times as fast as he can while screaming insanely the whole time then suddenly runs to Bloaty's and comes back*

Desi: That made me dizzy. And where did you get the Bloaty's pizza? You're in MY world, not the IZ world! All we have is Mazzios and Pizza Hut!

Gir: I bought it from a guy in an alley! *Giggles*

Desi: O.o Just feed it to Zim already...

Gir: *Starts advancing on Zim with pizza*

Zim: No, Gir! Get that horrible food away from me!

Gir: *Starts to tear up* B-but... PIZZA! *Bursts into hysteria*

Zim: *Pulls on his antennae from the loud noise* OKAY OKAY! I'll eat it! *Grabs pizza and eats it with a pained look on his face*

Gir: YAY!

Zim: *Eye twitches and shudders* Ugh...

Gir: *Dives back into jello*

Desi: *Looks around to see all the guys now covered in lipgloss kiss marks* The guys are turning more feminine by the minute. Addie?

Addie: *Suddenly lets go of Red's face* Yes?

Red: *Lands backwards and groans*

Desi: Your services are done here. I'm not letting you stay for the chapter. Sorry. But nice job on the boys. *Laughs at all the guys' lipglossed faces*

Addie: Ok, see ya! *Gives Zim one last kiss and makes epic exit out the window involving ninjas, fire, and dancing pig*

Everyone: O.o

Desi: Boy. She is random. Next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

***giggling*IMA HAPPY!XD**

**GIR:What ever happened to your squirrel wife?**

Gir: *Suddenly pops out of jello and looks out the window* There she is! *Points to random squirrel outside* Wait, there she is! *Points to a different random squirrel outside* Wait, no, there! *Points to ANOTHER random squirrel outside*

Desi: *Facepalms*

**Dib:I just found the perfect word to describe you:ADORKABLE!^^**

Zim: *Snickers*

Dib: *Glares*

**Zim:Do you like ze waffles or not?Oh,and I'm glad ya like the paddle-ball!X3**

Zim: Eh... They were okay... UNTIL THEY MADE ZIM'S BELLY SICK!

Dib: Um... Nice belly.

Desi: That's all you can come up with?

Dib: Well what do you want me to say?

Desi: Tell him you like his eyes. That's a real compliment.

Dib: Do you WANT a ZaDR questionaire?

Desi: No. But it's still funny.

Dib: *Crosses arms and mumbles* I like your stupid eyes...

Zim: *Grins* I didn't hear you, filthy Dib-beast.

Dib: Your eyes are stupid and I like them! There!

**Tallest:YOU GOT PRETTY SKIRTS!X3**

Purple: HEY! THESE AREN'T SKIRTS!

Red: WHY IS EVERYONE TREATING US SO LOWLY? BOW TO US!

Desi: Dude, you guys aren't our leaders, and we don't even bow to our own leaders...

Purple: Well that's stupid. Who doesn't bow to their leader?

Desi: *Shrugs* Its a politics thing...

**Professor Membrane:HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOODCHUCK CHUCK IF A WOOD CHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD?**

Professor Membrane: Woodchucks cannot chuch wood. However, if they had hands similar to humans, they would be able to chuck thirty-eight logs before collapsing of exhaustion.

Desi: How enlighting...

**Dark bootie:WHY ARE YOOOOU HERE?*pours my hot chocolate on him* HAHAHA-WAIT!MY HOT CHOCOLATE!NOOO,CURSE YOU BOOTIIIIIE!**

**Aaaaand...SPRAY EVERYONE WITH MY GIR PERFUME!X'D**

**(P. Banana says Hi!;P)**

Desi: *Presses button and everyone gets handed two bottles of Gir perfume* SPRAY ALONG EVERYONE!

*Everyone sprays perfume and the whole room smells like bubblegum*

Desi: Okay, I thought my room was awesome before... But you guys clearly made it better! Next is Invader Claire

**Invader Claire:**

**Me:lol...CHEESY HORROR!ANYWAYS!I DARE GAZ AND TAK TO SING ARMY OF ME BY BJORK!(The song from Sucker Punch THE MOVIE!)**

*Gaz and Tak grab mics and go on the dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Gaz and Tak:

Stand up  
You've got to manage  
I won't sympathize  
Anymore

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

You're alright  
There's nothing wrong  
Self-sufficience please!  
And get to work

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me  
Army of me

You're on your own now  
We won't save you  
Your rescue squad  
Is too exhausted

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me  
Army of me

Desi: Hm, interesting.

**Raven:I dare Tak to sing Asleep after she finishes singing Army of Me!**

**Me:Who's that by?**

**Raven:What?Asleep?Ummm...I don't know...Let me go look it up...**

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**Raven:Asleep By Emily Browning!(Or just look up Asleep lyrics it's THE SAME)**

Tak: I just sang...

Desi: So? She wants another song! You must make the reviewer happy.

Tak: What is this accomplishing?

Desi: I dunno... *Puts in CD*

Tak:

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Sing to me  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well

Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye

*Mic yawns and explodes*

Desi: *Yawns and rubs eyes* Did that make anyone else tired? Nothing like a song talking about sleeping to make you fall asleep. :) *Looks around and everyone except the Irkens are sleeping*

Desi: Okay... That really was tiring.

**Me:Well...DIB I DARE YOU TO...BECOME A GIRL!**

**Everyone:O_O WHAT THE HECK!**

**Me:I dunno...I just wonder what Dib would be like as a girl...**

**Raven:you are SOOOO messed up in the head...**

**Me:SCOTT PILGRIM VS. THE WORLD!**

**Lucas:Uhhhh...**

**BYE!**

Desi: *Shaking Dib* WAKE UP YOU GOTTA DO A DARE!

Dib: *Snores*

Desi: . Fine. Whatever. You'll just have to find out later. *Presses button and Dib's a girl but he's still asleep* Final is theeastjoe

**theeastjoe:**

**Dib: What was so bad about Poor Suffering Zim? You saw you're worst enemy in pain, right? If I'm totally off on this, forgive me...**

Desi: DIB FREAKIN' WAKE UP!

Dib: *Mumbling in his sleep* Yes, I saw the purple moose... He was yummy.

Desi: *Sighs heavily and kicks him* Why won't you wake up?

Gir: *Grabs Dib's cheeks* WAKEY WAKEY PRETTY LADY!

Dib: *Wakes up and screams because Gir's in his face (everyone else alseep wakes up too from the horribly loud noise)*

Zim: *Covering his antennae* GIR, BE QUIET!

Desi: Ahh, Gir can wake anyone up.

Dib: *Eyes widen and realizes he's a girl* AHHHHH!

Zim, Tallest and Resisty: *Snickers*

Desi: Poor Dibbette...

Dib: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Desi: Anyways, if in Poor Suffering Zim you were watching Zim in pain, then how is that bad? Wouldn't it be good to see him in pain?

Dib: Yes, but it was disturbing. There's a difference.

Desi: Unless you secretly wanna be his BFFL. ^.^

Dib: No. No, I don't.

Desi: ...Are you sure?

Dib: Yes.

Desi: Hehe, I know.

Dib: Please turn me back.

Desi: Naw, don't feel like it.

Dib: OH COME ON! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!

Desi: Actually I do. SOMEBODY just had to find out what it would be like if I was a dude. It was horrible. And as payback I'm not turning you back.

Dib: That doesn't make any sense.

Desi: Exactly.

**Zim: Sing "The Impression That I Get" by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones. This was originally assigned to Dib, but I wasn't thinking and already asked him a question, sooo...**

Zim: *Gets on dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Zim:

Have you ever been close to tragedy  
Or been close to folks who have  
Have you ever felt a pain so powerful  
So heavy you collapse

No?  
Well, I've never had to knock on wood  
But I know someone who has  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
It makes me wonder if  
I've never had to knock on wood  
And I'm glad I havent yet  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
Thats the impression that I get

Have you ever had the odds stacked up so high  
You need a strength most don't possess  
Or has it ever come down to do or die  
You've got to rise above the rest

No?  
Well I've never had to knock on wood  
But I know someone who has  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
It makes me wonder if  
I've never had to knock on wood  
And I'm glad I havent yet  
Because I'm sure it isnt good  
Thats the impression that I get

Im not a coward  
I've just never been tested  
I'd like to think that if I was I would pass  
Look at the tested and think there but for the grace go  
I might be a coward  
I'm afraid of what I might find out

I've never had to knock on wood  
But I know someone who has  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
It makes me wonder if  
I've never had to knock on wood  
And I'm glad I haven't yet  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
That's the impression that I get

Never had to, but I better knock on wood  
Cause I know someone who has  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
It makes me wonder if I  
Never had to but I better knock on wood  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
And I'm glad I haven't yet  
That's the impression that I get.

*Mic puts on rainbow wig and discos out of the room*

Desi: *Bursts out laughing* I like this song with Zim better! It's funnier with him!

Zim: Pitiful human! Do not mock your future slave master!

Desi: Whatever. *Continues laughing*

**Gaz: Play a role in the movie "The Warriors". I'd like to see how much butt you could kick.**

Desi: Can't do it. Too complicated and such.

**Desi: Is it possible you can get Squee in here? Cause you already got Johnny, so I was wondering. If you can, then I have something to say to Squee.**

Desi: Well this is kinda supposed to be just Invader Zim...

Nny: *Suddenly comes from somewhere* You must put Squee in here! If I have to be around a bunch of disturbing and idiotic freaks like you then I want someone who I know! *Points knife dangerously at Desi*

Desi: *Passes out*

Nny: What a piece of s***.

Gaz: *Rolls eyes and presses button; Squee crashes through the ceiling*

Squee: *Freaked out* Um...

Nny: Oh, hello Squee. *Smiles creepily*

Squee: *Hugs Shmee* Hi...

**Squee: Not a question. Just a comment. You deserve better.**

Squee: I don't know who you are though... I want to go home.

**Tak: Have a TOTALLY off-the-wall epic fight with the muppets, Dream Theater, the Hells Angels, Davy Jones, and Santa Claus' client Bob. IT'S EVERY FIGHTER FOR THEMSELVES! P.S. Dream Theater are not allowed to use their time travel abilities to find advantages in the fight. Same goes for Bob.**

**Squee's Parents: BURN IN HELL.**

Desi: *Wakes up* DUUUUUDE... I don't know how to do any of that... Dx Are you trying to overload me? I don't know who most of those people are... if I did I would totally want to do that. It does sound really epic and I hate myself for not knowing those things. I also hate the internet for not being able to give me the knowledge. . Please forgive me. But I can do the muppets and Davy Jones if you'd like.

Dib: How did you hear if you were unconscious?

Desi: I have no excuse. I am immortal.

Everyone: O.o

Desi: *Bursts out laughing* Just kidding. ^.^ *Presses button and Davy Jones, the muppets, and Tak appear on a battlefield*

Davy: Whos ready to fight? *Grabs sword out*

Tak: I know I am. *Gets on PAK legs* So you are immortal huh? This should be fun.

Kermit: *Flailing his arms* Oh no!

Miss Piggy: ALRIGHT! Let's get this over with! I was just about to do my big finaly on stage! THAT MAKES ME MAD!

Desi: Oh well um... she did it. *Points to Tak*

Tak: WHAT?

Desi: *Laughs nervously* ALRIGHT! Let the battle begin!

Purple: *Sits down and stuffs his face with popcorn* Ooh.

Red: *Facepalms and shakes his head*

Tak: *Advances on Kermit first*

Kermit: Oh dear...

Miss Piggy: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY KERMIT! *Punches Tak*

Tak: *PAK legs retract and she falls to the ground with a thud* Oh you little... *About to attack Miss Piggy when Davy suddenly chops Tak's arm off*

Desi: I'm going to have to fix that later... *Sighs*

Tak: *Eye twitches; she gets out a PAK leg and stabs Davy in the chest*

Davy: *Growls and slashes his sword through kermit's side*

Kermit: *stuffing falling out; he freaks out* AHHHH!

Miss Piggy: OH NO YOU DIDN'T BUB! *Takes crowbar out of her purse and bangs his head with it*

Davy: ARGHH! STOP YAR BANGING MORTAL!

Tak: *Slaps Miss Piggy down*

Frozzie: Hey! What are you doing?

*The fight goes on for several hours*

Desi: *Starting to fall asleep* This is going no where. I say it's a tie. *Presses button and the muppets and Davy Jones are gone and Tak's arm is healed* Well this ends this chapter! Thought it would never end huh? Sorry about that. But it makes up for the crazy long wait, right? Well see ya! *Waves to the camera*

Squee: Who is she talking too...? *Shaking*

Nny: *Shrugs* I better be off. I can sense my wall demanding for more blood... *Shifts eyes*

Squee: *Hugs Shmee tighter* What?


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel=Desi  
Eric the blob=Zim  
Gir=Tak  
Gaz=Tenn  
Sizz-Lorr=Dib  
Purple=Keef  
Red=Spleenk  
Lard Nar=Skoodge  
Professor Membrane=Gretchen  
Shnooky=Zita  
The Letter M=Ms. Bitters  
Shloonk=Iggins  
Minimoose=Mimi  
Darkbooty=Prisoner 777

Trust me... You're going to need to use this... alot. In fact you may want to write it down otherwise you're going to be very confused. Just like I am. O.o

* * *

Desi: I am so sorry guys, I got a virus on my computer and lost five writing days. In other news, has anyone seen the new Snapple commercial? It's epic! Anyways, first up is metasgirl

**metasgirl:**

**lol! Nny! I completely lurvs him!**

**Anyway! Where have I been? ...does the number 777 mean anything to you...?**

**Anyway! (Oh I loved that I feel Sick pun. lol)**

Desi: You mean Prisoner 777? We should have him on here. How'd you like to have a fellow Vortian on here, Lard Nar?

Lard Nar: A Vortian? Get him in here!

Desi: PRISONER 777! YOU ARE WANTED HERE!

*777 crashes through the ceiling*

Prisoner 777: What? I'm out of prison? YES!

Red: HEY! You can't just take prisoners out of their cells! HE WAS THERE FOR A REASON!

Prison 777: NO I WASN'T! You imprisoned me during the conquering of Vort!

Desi: *Being totally off subject* Every single time I tell my grandma I like Vortians, she keeps thinking I'm saying I like abortions. Then she gets mad at me and I get in trouble.

**1) Give Gaz Sickness! Yay!**

Gaz: You do and I'll give you a world of pain.

Desi: I'll have to take that chance. *Presses button and Gaz gets the flu; everyone wheres masks to not catch it*

Gaz: *Coughing and looking really pale* I will seek my revenge.

Desi: *Hands chicken noodle soup* Here you go!

Gaz: *Glares and takes it*

**2) Can skoodge do the caramelldansen?**

Skoodge: Sure!

Desi: Duh. *Grabs CD and puts in stereo*

Skoodge: *Starts dancing*

Purple: I hate that song...

Desi: *Nodding head to music* This song never gets old!

**3) Have nny brutually kill dib with help from gaz and sickness! Yaaaaaaaaaay! (sowwy dib...)**

**Bai! Back to 777!**

Desi: Sorry, Nny and Squee are back in JTHM world. They were only guests. Maybe they'll be back again another chapter... *Shudders* When I'm not able to be host. Next is MrPr1993

**MrPr1993:**

**MrPr1993: Hello, people!**

**1. Desi: You couldn't understand what a mech is, huh? Well, a mech is a robot which you can ride, like Mazinger, so... how about this? Have Zim and Dib battle... with Tanks!**

Desi: Dude, I don't know what a Mazinger is either! xD *Presses button and Zim and Dib are transported onto a battlefield with army tanks*

Zim: HA! Pathetic! The megadoomer is at least seven times stronger than this pitiful excuse!

Dib: We'll see about that... *Glares and gets in his tank; Zim does the same*

Desi: Okay, go!

*Zim and Dib start firing at eachother; Zim attempts to run over Dib's tank with his*

Dib: Hey, quit that!

Zim: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Starts shooting lasers at Dib through the cannon thingy*

Dib: LASERS? THAT'S CHEATING!

Zim: Is it, Dib? *Smiles smugly*

Dib: Yes. IT IS.

Zim: *Shrugs and fires more lasers; Dib also fires*

Lard Nar: Uhh... Aren't you going to do something? Zim's cheating...

Desi: *Shrugs* I would... but I'm just so hypnotized by the pretty lights. *Gawks at lasers*

Lard Nar: Right...

Zim: HEY DIB-STINK!

Dib: What?

Zim: *Trying to hold in laughter* Wanna know a secret?

Dib: Not really.

Zim: TOO BAD! I'm telling you anyways!

*Moments pass*

Dib: WELL?

Zim: Eh? Oh yea. I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU! *Bursts out laughing*

Dib: . *Fires at Zim and Zim's tank shakes*

Zim: Eh? AHHH! *Starts pushing random buttons in the tank until he accidentally pushes the eject button and is thrown out the tank*

*Dibs starts chasing Zim in the tank while Zim's running around the field with his arms flailing and screaming*

Desi: Okay, Dib won. *Presses button and the battlefield and tanks disappear* Thousands of Zim fans hate me now. But that's ok because Zim did win something.

Zim: Ooh! A robot death monkey?

Desi: No.

Zim: *Grumbles and crosses arms*

Desi: You win a Gir hat! *Puts Gir hat on his head* You get to wear it for the rest of the chapter!

Zim: This is no prize! ZIM DEMANDS A PRIZE!

Desi: That is your prize.

Dib: Do I get a prize?

Desi: You get the prize of being awesome.

Dib: Sweet! ...hey... wait!

Desi: ^.^

**2. Desi: Show everyone about the anime/manga One Piece! In case you don't know what is, then show them any other anime/manga you know the most!**

Desi: Sorry, don't know any anime. Unless you count me knowing about ten episodes of Pokemon. I know, I'm a very odd IZ fan. I dare to be different.

**3. Gir: GIR! Try talking fast. VERY FAST!**

Gir: OKAY! Doyouknowthemuffinman?Iseehimeverytuesdayforlunch!He'!He'sfunny! *Giggles*

Red: ...Did anyone get any of that?

*Everyone shakes head*

**4. Computer: Can the computer show us an alternate earth? One that includes Superman!**

Computer: Sure. *TV turns on and it shows the world with Superman in it*

Desi: ...Hey... WAIT A SECOND! You're playing Superman the movie!

Computer: What? This is an alternate world!

Desi: Yea... In real life!

Computer: What am I, some magical pony? I CAN'T SEE INTO OTHER DEMENTIONS!

Desi: Okaaay...

**5. Tallest: Yo Tallest! Here's something. *hands them some sort of remote with a button on it* This remote will make the Massive become new again. That way, you won't be having to repair it again.**

Red: Much better!

Desi: HEY! THAT'S A COPY OF MY REMOTE! *Huffs* That's not fair...

Red: We don't like you. Why would we use your remote?

Desi: Because it can do anything.

**6. Zim: Try fighting Alucard, from Hellsing. (Desi, in case you don't know Hellsing, then have Zim battle any villain you know)**

Desi: Sorry, don't know what that is. I kinda feel bad because I have absolutely no idea what my reviewers are saying sometimes. I feel like a seven year old hanging around teens. So um... lets see... A villian huh? OOH! I WANNA DO DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ!

Everyone: O.o

Dib: Why?

Desi: *Shrugs* That was the first thing that popped in my head. It was either that or the Joker, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a funnier name. ^.^ *Presses button and Dr. Doof appears*

Dr. Doof: Huh? Wha...? Where's Perry!

Desi: Hello, you're on my Questionaire... blah blah blah... Anyways, you will be fighting Zim! *Points to Zim whos grumpy 'cause he has to wear the Gir hat*

Dr. Doof: Oh great. Fine, whatever.

Zim: HA! That stinking human is no match for the mighty ZIM! *Grabs out a laser*

Dr. Doof: That's where you're wrong! HAHAHA! *Brings out a cannon* Meet... THE CANNONINATOR!

Zim: *Bursts out laughing* The cannoninator? That's a stupid name! A more proper name would be the DOOMCANNON! *Laughs evily*

Dr. Doof: That's a silly name. Why would they name it that?

Zim: *Narrows eyes and shoots his laser but it misses*

Desi: ZIM! The battle hasn't started yet! *They both stare at her* Okay, go.

*Zim and Dr. Doof start fighting; Zim with his laser and Dr. Doof with his cannon, but it doesn't last very long and Zim destroys his cannon*

Zim: BWAHAHAHA! What a pathetic huuuuman!

Dr. Doof: Curse you, Zim the Irken!

Desi: *Presses button and Dr. Doof disappears* He totally sucks as a villain. ^.^

**7. Dib: Teleport into this videogame, Starfox 64, and try beating it. Don't worry! I set the lives to infinite, so you won't have much trouble... I think.**

Desi: *Sets up video game* Good luck, Dib. Don't die to much.

*Dib glares and Desi smiles innocently; she presses button and he's transported into the game*

**8. Desi: Explain about the three Earthbound games: Mother, Earthbound, and Mother 3. Also, explain them about Gyigas.**

Desi: *Whines* I don't wanna... Ugh, it's basically about dudes... who fights aliens... or whatever... I don't really care.

Dib: You do realize that was a horrible description, right?

Desi: Yes, yes I know. Oh and Gyigas is an alien who dominated Earth in the future... Or something... Aaaaaaand... He's the bad guy. I guess.

Zim: Zim wants to meet this Gyigas! BRING HIM TO ME!

Desi: No.

Zim: *Grumbles*

**9. Desi: Since you love Snapple... I'm going to curse you! You are going to be a living Snapple can for the rest of the chapter! XD**

Professor Membrane: And I shall do the transformation! *Grabs Desi's hand and drags her to his lab in her room* I shall inject her with this needle, which will fuse Snapple into her veins, causing her blood to be made of Snapple!

Desi: Wait a second! Can't we use the remote? I don't like needles!

Professor Membrane: *Injects needle into her arm*

Desi: *Lip quivering and shutting her eyes tight*

*She's made out of Snapple now*

Desi: *Crosses arms* You guys are mean...

Red: You've been mean to us!

Purple: Yea!

Desi: *Tastes her mouth* Hey! My spit tastes like Snapple! Cool!

**10. Desi: Explain them about the Kids Next Door!**

Desi: Why do you want me to explain stuff? Why don't YOU do the explaining if you want them to know so much! Lets see... the Kids Next Door is basically about a bunch of little kids who fight adults and teens using really cool stuff. Oh and they each have a number, like number seventy-two or number two sixty five. It's like an agent name. But yea... I guess.

**11. Turn Miss Bitter's personality to reverse!**

Desi: You mean like opposite? Sure. *Presses button and Ms. Bitters' personality is reversed*

Ms. Bitters: Look at all of you wonderful children! *Hugs all children plus Zim*

Everyone: O.o

Ms. Bitters: Let me go bake some muffins! By the way, no homework for the rest of the year! *Skips happily away*

Desi: I'm actually afraid of her now...

**12. Time to turn everyone into chibi!**

Desi: *Presses button and everyone turns chibi*

Zim: *Shrieks* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ZIM'S MAGNIFICENT BODY!

Dib: *Chuckles*

Purple: Red! You look so fat!

Red: *Glares* You're one to talk.

Desi: OMG! *Hugs Lard Nar and doesn't let go* You're pudgy...

**13. Now, in anime style!**

Desi: Aw... Fine. *Presses button and everyone is anime*

Dib: I really do look like Harry Potter...

Zim: I AM TALL! YES! I'm as tall as the Tallest! *Starts jumping up and down*

Red: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WHO LET ZIM BE TALLER?

Desi: Its the anime style. So super tall...

Gir: Oooooh... I dun look like myself! *Giggles*

**14. Now, with this ray, it will make a person act like... Denzel Crocker! And that person will be... DIB! *zaps Dib with the ray***

Desi: Ahh, Fairly Odd Parents. I used to love that show when I was little, but my mom never allowed me to watch it. Something about "magic being bad." But I always watched it when they weren't around. ^.^ I was a bad child.

Dib: HA! AN ALIEN! *Has spazz attack* I'm going to capture you and send you to my paranormal network. No longer will I, Dib, be called insane again! HAHAHA!

Desi: Hm... Aliens instead of fairys... Interesting.

Zim: Stupid Dib-worm. Your pathetic attempts leave me bored. BORED I SAY! *Laughs evily*

Dib: Laugh now, you just wait. ALIENS! *Has crazy spazz attack*

Desi: Ahh, just like his father. Soon Gaz will be having spazz attacks about piggies. ^.^

Gaz: *Growls*

**15. Wel'p, time to leave, but first... *takes out a remote and everyone is back to normal. Also, each one has their favorite snack on each one's hands* These are as an apology. Time to go. Tallyho!**

Dib: That was horrible.

Tallest: *Start stuffing their faces*

Purple: I missed my curlyfries.

Red: *Nods*

Desi: My veins are orange! Cool! ...Does it make me emo to want to cut myself for my delicious blood? Next up pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

**WOO-HOO!IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND ALL OF YOU FILTHY MONSTERS MUST CELEBRATE!*guzzles down * Mmmm...good stuff.**

**IM TO LAZY TO THINK OF MUCH SOOOO...EAT TACOS AND FUDGE WITH MEEEE!Now if you excuse me im going to go see Pirates of the Carrabean...4!**

Desi: Happy birthday! *Throws confetti in the air*

Zim: ARGH! *Desprately wipes off confetti that fell over him*

Desi: Lemme give you a special present! *Digs through closet and grabs out Jack Sparrow doll* Bring this with you when you watch the movie! It's foot is signed by Johnny Depp! *Puts in transporter and it transports it to you*

Floating Talking Box: HEY! You're supposed to use me! *Sniffles*

Desi: *Sighs* Please stop crying. You know I can't stand that... It's so... weak... And... Ugh.

Floating Talking Box: I can't help it if you hurt my feelings! *Sobs*

Desi: Okay, okay! How about you go pick up some ice cream, ok?

Floating Talking Box: Really? I can pick up the ice cream?

Desi: Yes.

Floating Talking Box: Yay! *Leaves*

Desi: Now, everyone is going to her house for a taco and fudge party! Woo! *Presses button and everyone gets transported to her party and come back hours later*

Gir: I love them tacos... *Smiles and rubs his belly*

Tallest: *Covered in fudge*

Red: We should of stayed far away from her...

Desi: You know she doesn't like you, and it didn't help that you two were calling her names. On her birthday of all days! You had it coming.

Purple: Well why did the fudge have to be hot! Huh? My skin hurts!

Desi: Next is sweetwithobsessions

**sweetwithobsessions:**

**hi everyone *waves psychotically* first off, i gotta say, desi you must be really patient to be able to write such long chapters! you have such dedication *sniffles* and so i reward you with a giant cooler full of snapple *cooler appears* ^^ enjoy and i can understand about your camera. someone broke mine, i'm convinced it was my lil sis . .**

Desi: Thank you, its very nice to know that my reviewers care.

Tak: Why don't they care about us?

Desi: They do. They just care in a more phychotic way. ^.^ Ahh, I admire them so.

**gaz: watch the nyan cat for and a half hours**

Desi: Computer?

Computer: Yea yea, I know. *Puts Nyan Cat on the screen in another room*

Gaz: You will pay.

Desi: *Shoves her in room* Perhaps.

*She comes back out half an hour later looking very mad*

Dib: You've angered her.

Desi: Yea... I know.

Dib: Don't worry, I'll go to your funeral.

Desi: *Glares*

Gaz: You and your stupid little questionaire! You know what I think about it? *Grabs Gir's ham and hits Desi with it*

Gir: Aww... I was gonna eat that...

Desi: Ow! Stop hitting me! *Hides behind Dib* HURT YOUR BROTHER! THAT'S WHAT HE WAS BORN FOR!

Dib: HEY!

**gir: i love you! *glomps* you get a buffet of cupcakes and tacos**

Gir: Yay! I still miss my hammy though... *Munches on food*

**dib: your head is huge ^^ don't deny it for the whole chapter**

Dib: *Crosses arms and glares*

**zim: what do you like? you're like a little thing full of hate**

Desi: *Bursts out laughing* I gotta say, that made my day to no end!

Zim: Zim likes destruction! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: You know what I think? I think he's been hated and made fun of all his life that he doesn't know the meaning of love. *Rests her arm on his head*

Zim: RAGH! DO NOT USE MY INGENIOUS HEAD AS A PATHETIC ARMREST! *Shoves Desi's hand away* And who said anything about love? ZIM DOES NOT LOVE!

Desi: Poor Zim, never been liked or respected. Look at me, I'm getting so many ideas for a fanfic I'll never write.

Zim: *Eyes her suspiciously*

**tallest red: SMOKE MACHINES RULE! *shoots laser at his feet***

Purple: *Bursts out laughing*

Red: Stop laughing fudgeface!

Purple: You're a fudgeface!

**everyone must now go through a corn maze and if anyone tries to cheat, they have to be poked with a taser. xP first one to the center wins their favorite snack.**

**that is all, later all ^.^ *pulls out umbrella and flies away***

Desi: This is going to be fun. *Presses button and everyone is transported to a corn maze* Have fun guys!

Zim: Zim shall win! Come Gir! *Activates PAK legs and starts off*

Gir: *Jumping after him* Wee! I hope its a pony!

Dib: Oh, no you don't, spaceboy! *Starts after him*

Spleenk: Ooh! I think it's this way! Come on!

Lard Nar: Are you sure?

Spleenk: Ya! It's right over here, I just know it!

Lard Nar: Okay... if you're sure...

Shloonk: *Starts walking... or floating...* I hope its Vort dogs! I love Vort dogs!

Lard Nar: *Following Spleenk and Shloonk* You aren't even Vortian...

Tak: Mimi! Begin the Navigation search!

Mimi: *Shakes head*

Tak: MIMI! I said to begin the Navigation search!

*Desi presses button and Tak gets tased*

Desi: Ahh, I have a good feeling about this. ^.^

*Hours later*

Purple: AHHH! Red! I've lost you! Where are you! *Running around the maze frantically*

Red: *On the complete other side of the maze* You moron, weren't you following me?

Purple: How do I find you?

Red: How should I know?

Gaz: *Silently moves passed Purple; on her game*

Purple: YOU! Human-female! Lead me to the center!

Gaz: No. *Continues walking*

Purple: I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM AND I DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD!

Zim: Gir, keep watch!

*Gir salutes and Zim peers over the stalks*

Desi: *Presses button and Zim gets tazed*

Zim: Stupid human... *Whispers* Gir, start digging under the corn.

Gir: Like a doggy?

Zim: ...Yes Gir, like a doggy...

Gir: *Salutes and starts digging*

Desi: *Presses button and Zim gets tazed*

Zim: *Growls*

Spleenk: Okay, lets turn this way. *Points to left*

Shloonk: Naw, I think its this way! *Points right*

Lard Nar: *Pulls on horns* WE'RE LOST!

Spleenk: No we aren't! See? It's just this way! *Points left*

Shloonk: Uh, uh, its this way! *Points right*

Lard Nar: *Sighs heavily* Why...?

*More hours later*

Dib: Gaz! Have you seen Zim? I've lost his trail!

Gaz: *From the other side of the maze* Shut up! I'm concentrating!

Purple: Alright Skoodge, lead me to the center, okay?

Skoodge: *Salutes* Yes, sir! And I get to share the snacks, right?

Purple: Uhh... of course.

Tak: Skoodge is an idiot! I'll help you find your way, my Tallest.

Red: *Walks by and sees Purple* Hey, look, I found you. Hey, have you been standing here since you lost me?

Purple: Yes, why?

Red: *Facepalms* That means I'm going in circles...

Desi: *Sitting ontop of a really high place that can see the whole cornmaze; has singsong voice* I know where the center is. xP

Zim: WHAT? TELL ZIM!

Desi: *Gasps dramatically* No! That would be cheating.

Professor Membrane: If my calculations are correct, then its right over here! *Turns corner* NOOO! MY CALCULATIONS WERE WRONG! *Falls to the ground*

*Music plays meaning someone made it to the center*

Minimoose: Squeak!

Desi: WOO! Go Minimoose!

Zim: Minimoose? WHY WASN'T I FOLLOWING YOU?

Minimoose: Squeek.

Zim: What do you mean you work alone?

Desi: *Presses button and Minimoose gets a suck monkey as prize and everyone gets transferred back into Desi's room* I'd say that was fun. ^.^ Next is Addie Marie Jones

**Addie Marie Jones:**

**Haha, thanks Desi! That meant alot to meh! *sticks tongue out randomly* Also, DARE! Tallest: Glomp each other until you pass out!**

Tallest: No.

Desi: Yes, or else I'll tie you too together and make you uncomfortably close to eachother.

Red: *Glares* I hate you.

Desi: *Smiles innocently*

Gir: I KNOW WHAT'LL MAKE THEM HAPPY! *Throws pink sparkly dust on Red*

Desi: GIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I WAS GONNA THROW THAT ON DANIEL!

Dib: Why, what does it do?

Red: Pur! Come hug me!

Purple: Uh... No?

Red: *Hugs him anyways* You smell nice...

Desi: That...

Purple: AHHH! LOCK HIM UP IN THE CLOSET! *Runs and hides under bed*

Desi: Hm... So that's why Rascal is always rubbing his head against my neck...

Red: *Pounces toy mouse* YES! I'VE CAUGHT IT! I love you mousey...

Gaz: You made him act like a cat...?

Desi: Correction. I made him act like Rascal.

Tak: Why?

Desi: ...I wanted Daniel to love me. *Sniffles* Is that so wrong?

Red: *Sneaks under the bed next to Purple* I love you... I love you so much... Please love me back... *Rubs head against his chest*

Purple: YOU'RE CREEPY, RED!

Red: *Rolls on back* Look! I'm cute! Pet my belly! Pleaaase!

Purple: No!

Red: OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE FOOD! Lemme have some! *Nuzzles robes*

Purple: NO!

Desi: ...You know, we still have a dare to do...

Purple: Do I have to glomp him?

Desi: Yes. ^.^

Purple: *Groans*

Desi: At least it's not a love potion... That's what I was gonna give Daniel, but then I thought that would be kinda wrong... O.o

Red: *Pounces Purple* HI! Lets play! I wanna play!

Desi: Glomp him.

Purple: *Hugs Red*

Red: Ooooh... I like that... Yea, I like that alot. It feels good.

Purple: This is awkward!

Desi: ...You know... I'm kinda thinking Daniel planned this... He's an evil genious you know.

Daniel: *Peeks an eye open from his slumber*

Red: Hey! Hey! Hey Pur! Look at me! *Rolls around on the floor, on his back* Aren't I cute?

Purple: Get away!

Desi: Ooh! I'll get nachos! *Hands Red nachos*

Red: *Starts eating* Mmmmm...

Desi: That'll keep him busy for awhile.

**Zim: Kiss Gir!**

Zim: What?

Gir: Aww! Master loves me!

Zim: No, I don't! You are pointless!

Gir: Aww! *Hugs Zim around the legs*

Desi: Go on Zim.

Zim: *Growls, picks up Gir and kisses his forehead*

Gir: *Giggles insanely and runs away*

**Gir: Hug a squirrel then hit Gaz with it**

Gir: *Suddenly stops running and laughing and grabs a squirrel out of his head*

Desi: ...I don't even want to know.

Gir: *Hugs squirrel then slaps Gaz with it*

Gaz: *Eye twitches but continues with her game*

Dib: What- How- I- WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Desi: I think she has a soft spot for Gir. ^.^

Gaz: No, I don't. He's just too stupid to know whats going on.

Desi: Mhmm...

Dib: Everything I know is a lie.

**Dib: Make out with yo self!**

Dib: How is that even possible?

Desi: *Trying not to laugh; hands him mirror* Thats how!

Dib: *Glares and starts kissing the mirror*

Desi: Ahh, now I really miss my camera...

**Lord Nar: Rent a customized moped that explodes everytime you get three feet from Dib!**

Lard Nar: Uhh... Okaaay...? *Rents moped and comes back with it*

Desi: *Shoves Dib in the three feet range and it explodes*

Dib: Hey!

Desi: Nothing to accuse here! Now keep kissing your mirror!

Dib: You know, I think I'd rather let Zim take over the world!

Zim: That can be arranged! *Grabs out giant remote from behind his back*

Desi: *Takes away remote* How did you get this? O.o

**Dib: Tell him Addie wants his number! *sticks tongue out again***

**Also, TELL GIR and Dib that I WUV THEM! Okayz, buh bye! *sticks tongue out and leaves***

Desi: Ahh, they heard. ^.^ Next is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**...that was an epic chapter right there. Anyways...**

**Zim: Hmmm...I dreamed about you one time...I'm remembering it! You were kidnapped by the tallest, and they had you on the Massive, and they were going to KILL you, and we had to save you, and we ended up saving you. Yep. I even somehow knew what the massive looked like on the inside...odd. I dream about you all the time now. Is that weird? :D**

Desi: I am so jealous... . I haven't had not one single dream of the IZ gang since I became a fan! D: Then again I haven't even had a dream since who knows...

Zim: You creep Zim out. Get away from Zim.

Desi: Don't be so mean! If she's dreaming about you then its an honor. You deserve to be dreamed about.

**Dib: Awww...you haven't learned about trueghosttales? Well look it up. Do ya like it?**

Computer: Already have it up.

Dib: *Looks through website* Ooooh...

Desi: So, do you like it?

Dib: Shh! Reading!

Desi: He likes it. ^.^

**Red: WHY ARE YOU SO SKINNY?**

Red: *Busy with nachos*

Purple: *Sighs* We are skinny because we are.

Desi: OOH! Ok, so when I was in Mississippi, I went to this museum and it showed stuff from like the 1800s and stuff, and there was this one dress that was owned by a lady with a twelve inch waist! And the dress looked kinda like the Tallest armor! Like the waist part was ridiculously skinny like the Tallest's waist armor. It was so cool...

**Purple: Sing Shut Me Up. Because you're annoying and it should fit you.**

Purple: *Grumbles, gets on dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Purple:

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Because the break, the break, the break

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

*Mic explodes*

**Tak: Would you like a laser gun? *holds one out***

**Gaz: Hi. *runs away***

Tak: Yes. *Takes it*

Gaz: *Ignores*

**Desi: You shall play Left 4 Dead 2. And have a play-by-play of what's happening. I LIKE THAT GAME! :D**

**I FEEL REALLY SAD. SOMEONE GIVE ME A HUG...please?**

**G'bye!**

Desi: LARD NAR! Go give her a hug!

Lard Nar: Why me?

Desi: Because you are very huggable. Here, you can take my pegasus. *Presses button and pegasus appears*

Lard Nar: Okay... *Gets on and pegasus and it flies away*

Desi: He'll be back later. And I'll play, but I'm not doing a play by play because I'd ultimately fail at it. *Hooks up game and starts playing* LARD NAR! You're in charge for a bit.

Spleenk: He's gone...

Desi: WHAT? Meh... Fine, you and Shloonk are in charge then.

Spleenk and Shloonk: Yes!

Red: *Suddenly glomps Purple to the floor from behind him* HA! I got you! *Rubs head against Purple's cheek* Mmmm...

Purple: Somebody get him off me...

Red: No... Don't leave me! You're my favorite person ever! You smell so nice and your skin is so soft! I just wanna... Mmmm... *Starts purring*

Purple: O.o Is he purring?

Desi: Yes.

Purple: *Shoves Red off him and hits his head with a crowbar* WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!

Red: Ow... That hurt... *Sniffles* YOU DUN LIKE ME!

Desi: You better snuggle with him. He wants to be snuggled. You hurt his feelings.

Purple: I don't care! He's creepy!

Gaz: Your cat's a whiner.

Desi: *Sighs and hangs head* I know... Rascal's not exactly on the smart side...

Gaz: So he's dumb?

Desi: I NEVER SAID THAT!

Gaz: *Snickers*

Desi: *Glares*

Spleenk: Next is curligurl0896

**curligurl0896:**

***Comes out using spiderlegs***

**Hahahahahaha! These are so awesome! It took me ages to figure out how to use them, but it was so totally worth it! Especially when I lean back. It really helps me think, which would be very useful right now...**

***Leans back***

**First off, I would like to adress a few things...**

**Red: Sorry you can't make me pay. I did that for purple. If you recall, hit was nailed in the eye by a laser in the first episode. Twice. But you never got to be nailed by a smoke machine. So there. My actions are justified.**

**Desi: Did you get my Jersey shore joke? You didn't say anything about it...**

Desi: *Shoots a zombie dude* Sorry, I've never seen the show. I don't watch anything on MTV for that matter.

**Darkbooty: I still don't get why you call yourself darkbooty.**

Darkbooty: Its a secret coded name. You wouldn't understand unless you were an agent.

**Now, time for the questions...**

**Dib: in the Mortos Der Soulstealer episode, where did you get all the money? I mean, every time you needed to pay, you managed to magically produce money out of your pocket. And Mortos seemed expensive. How much was it, anyway?**

Desi: I wonder about that too! I mean come on! I barely get twenty dollars a year! You must of had like what, five hundred in there?

Dib: My dad is rich and gives us hundred dollar allowances every week. And it overall cost six thirty five.

Desi: Dude, you suck! *Shoots another zombified dude*

Dib: That's the last time I will ever ask him...

**Tallests: How did you manage to rise to power at the same time? Are you guys twins or something? Sure, you guys are probably fraternal (if you are twins) but still. Miyuki was by herself when she was Tallest. So was Spork. But this time, we have TWO Tallests. You guys. So, can you explain that to me?**

Purple: We aren't twins, or brothers for that matter! We were both born from seperate tubes. We both just happen to be the exact same height and therefore the Tallest together.

Desi: You guys sure act like twins though, you both are like best friends!

Purple: No we aren't! Tallest do not have friends.

Red: You're MY best friend, Pur! *Hugs him*

Purple: Get off me! *Shoves him away*

Red: I still love you.

Purple: *Growls*

**To all Irkens: Are you guys immortal? Cause in the beginning of this questionaire, Zim said he was 159. In the case of humans, reaching that age would literally be a miracle. But for you guys, it's no problem. So how is that possible? Is it your PAKs? What if an Irken never got a PAK? What happens to them?**

Tak: Irkens just live way longer than humans, we will eventually die like any other living thing in the universe. We can survive without our PAKs, but why would we? Our PAKs make us more superior and give us more advantages. They also make us live longer by balancing our nutrients. If an Irken were to live without a PAK they would get sick regularly like pathetic humans do, and would live a much shorter life. But it's not impossible. How do you think the Irkens in the stone age lived?

Lard Nar: *Comes back on pegases* I still don't understand why you want me to hug her.

Desi: You are lovable. Now since the rest of the Resisty is in charge, join me.

Lard Nar: *Shrugs* Okay.

**Gaz: is ther any games you like to play besides Vampire Piggy Hunter games? Also, here: *hands her a box of pizza* There. It's all yours. Do whatever you like to those who disrespect that fact. Oh, and also: *gives her a 2-liter bottle of soda* If anyone takes even a little bit, you can unleash your wrath on them however you like.**

Gaz: Zombie Piggy Slayer.

Desi: Of course.

**Gir: Can I have a hug?**

Gir: Yes! *Gets in teleporter, gives hug, and comes back*

Floating Talking Box: *Sniffles*

Desi: Get over yourself.

**Also, here's a taco.*hands Gir a taco* And a rubber piggy.*hands Gir a rubber piggy***

Gir: *Hugs food and piggy* I like the nice reviewers! They gives me stuff!

**Now, for the dares...**

**Desi: I dare you to swim in a pool of Snapple!**

Desi: *Pauses game* I'll go get my bikini! Lard Nar, go fill up the pool!

Lard Nar: You don't have a pool...

Desi: Then build a pool in the backyard! *Runs to go change*

Lard Nar: *Sighs and goes to build new swimming pool and fill it with Snapple*

*Two hours later*

Desi: *In Gir bikini and holding Daniel* Is it done yet? I wanna swim!

Lard Nar: *Slowly filling the pool with a hose* Nope.

Desi: *Sighs*

Daniel: *Meows lowly*

Desi: I know you're cuddly! *Kisses him*

Daniel: .

*Two more hours later*

Desi: *No longer holding Daniel* IS IT DONE NOW?

Lard Nar: *Still filling pool with yummy juices* No... It's only halfway there...

Desi: Sigh... REALLY FREAKIN' BIG SIGH!

*Two MORE hours later*

Lard Nar: Okay, its done.

Desi: YES! *Jumps in pool*

**Dib: You have a mui grande cebeza. Go watch a video on Youtube called " hide yo' Irkens, hide yo' SIR units. Then, stand on your head and say, "Zim wins and I accept him as my new slave master" 1000 times in a row. After that, well, the tortures over. Go watch every single episode of Danny Phantom ever aired. I think you might like it.**

Dib: For the millionth time... My head is not big. That's right. I knew what you said and I have no idea what language that is!

Desi: *Relaxing on one of those infatable chairs* We've heard you, Dib. For the record you broke the dare. *Zaps him with tazer* Go do your dares now.

Dib: *On laptop outside; looks up video and watches* Very funny. . You know, I'm trying to save you guys, right? This is pathetic...

Desi: Aw, don't worry Dibby, my friend likes you because your Earth's hero.

Dib: *Sighs and stands on his head* Zim wins and I accept him as my new slave master...

Zim: *Licking an Irken popcicle for some odd reason* That's right, Dib-beast! I am your slave master. NOW GO GET ME A POPCICLE!

Dib: You already have one!

Zim: Eh? *Looks at his popcicle in his hand* So? Give Zim another!

Dib: *Rolls eyes* Go jump in the swimming pool.

Zim: *Growls*

Computer: *Hooks up Danny Phantom on the TV*

Desi: Go watch the show. I'm sure you will enjoy.

Dib: *Goes to watch and comes back*

Desi: You like?

Dib: He's so cool!

Desi: Aww look, you're happy.

**Zim: Your dare is to fight Darth Vader ( if he's allowed on the questionaire). If not, then, oh well. But if you do get to fight him, then use a lightsaber.**

Desi: Dude, I wouldn't miss seeing Zim with a lightsaber for anything. *Presses button and Darth Vader and Zim appear in a battlefield with lightsabers*

Darth Vader: I will kill you.

Zim: Ha! Your freakish breathing and skull helmet do not scare the mighty ZIM! Bring it on.

Darth Vader: *Holds up lightsaber*

Desi: Alright, and begin!

*Zim and Darth Vader start fighting with lightsabers; Zim fighting less professional than Darth, mainly trying to beat Darth in the head with it*

Purple: *Eating popcorn* Too bad Red's currently insane right now to enjoy the fight.

Red: *Suddenly pops up behind Purple* Hey Pur!

Purple: *Jumps and yelps; his popcorn falls to the ground*

Red: Rub my back! Please?

Purple: What? No!

Red: Pleaaaase! I just wanna be loved!

Purple: I don't care about your stupid wants!

Red: Then how about scratch my head?

Purple: Scratch your own head!

Red: But it's not the same...

Purple: *Has look of 'are you kidding me' sighs heavily and scratches his head*

Red: Ohhh that feels good! Oh go right! More... More... Ahhh, right there.

Purple: I hate feline beasts.

Darth: The dark side shall always win!

Zim: Dark side? Eh? I already am on the dark side! YOU LIE!

Darth: Trickery!

Zim: *Slashes his arm with lightsaber*

Desi: *Sighs* Well there goes his arm... Again. I'd say Zim won. *Presses button and battlefield and Darth Vader disappear*

Zim: He is full of lies... LIES I SAY!

Desi: Uh huh. *Jumps back in pool*

**Tak:Before I tell you what the dare is, Im going to tell you a story.**

**Okay, I was watching the Globs of doom cutscenes not too long ago, and in the video they kept mentioning your name. And I was thinking, Tak is in the game? Where? Soon, I realized that they weren't reffering to you, but to this guy from a show called Tak and the Power of Juju.**

**So Tak, your dare is to watch that show. At least 10 episodes. Like Dib had to eat Dibs.**

Tak: *Goes to watch Tak and the Power of Juju and comes back when done*

Desi: How did you like it?

Tak: Stupid.

Desi: *Sees Purple scratching Red's head* Uhh... What are you doing?

Purple: He was begging me! What was I supposed to do?

Desi: I'm going to end this. *Presses button and Red suddenly passes out* He'll wake up once it wears off.

**Gir: After Zim and Tak are done with their dares, go into a separate room and sing 100 million rounds of the "Bottles of beer on the wall" song.**

**Irkens: Your dare is to stay in the room with Gir while he sings.**

Gir: I'm gonna start now! One hundred bot-

Desi: *Quickly covers his mouth; laughs nervously* Save it for the Irkens, okay?

Gir: Okay!

Desi: *Pushes all the Irkens in a room; Purple has to drag Red in there*

*Many many many MANY hours later, Gir is finally done singing*

*All Irkens come out a mess*

Desi: So? How did it go?

Tak: At one point I tried strangling him, but it wouldn't work.

Desi: He's a robot you know...

Tak: *Glares* Don't push it...

Zim: *Completely unaffected*

Desi: Zim...? Are you okay?

Zim: Of course I am! I am Zim!

Desi: Everyone else looks like they are about to kill themselves, but you are okay...?

Zim: Gir's foolishness cannot destroy me!

**Tallests: Your dare is to...* pauses dramatically* SWITCH COLORS!**

**Now what do I mean by that?**

**Well, the more accurate term is switching voices and personalites. Red will look the same, but he will act and sound exactly like Purple. Purple will also look the same, but he'll act and sound exactly like Red.**

**Get it?**

Desi: Ooh! Fun! *Presses button and they switch*

Purple: That stupid robot! My antennae are pounding because of him!

Desi: Aww, you don't wanna hear more?

Purple: NO!

Desi: *Giggles* Just checking.

**And finally...**

**I had a weird dream the other night. It had to do with IZ and baseball. So my idea is...(drumroll, please)**

**AN IZ BASEBALL GAME!**

**Irkens vs. Humans!**

**Anyone who is neither gets to watch the game.**

**And Desi, you're the umpire.**

Desi: I used to play softball in third grade! It was lots of fun, but we only won one game... *Presses button and everyone gets transported to a baseball field, customized for the Irken/Human look* Play ball dudes!

Purple: *Bats first* I don't know how to play this stupid Eathen game!

Desi: It's easy, just hit the ball and run*

Purple: Uhh... Right...

Dib: *Throws ball*

Purple: *Fails*

Desi: That was the easiest hit and you MISSED it?

Purple: It was too low...

Desi: It was aimed right at your bat!

Purple: *Tries again and strikes out*

*Next is Sizz-Lorr*

Sizz-Lorr: *Hits ball and gets to first base*

*Next is Tak*

Tak: *Gets homerun*

Lard Nar: *In stands* Boo!

Spleenk: Yea! Boo!

*Next is Tenn*

Tenn: *Gets to second base*

*Next is Zim*

Gir: YAY! Master!

Zim: *Completely misses the ball*

Desi: Strike.

Zim: HOW DARE YOU CALL STRIKE!

Desi: You didn't hit the ball!

Zim: The ball was unworthy of Zim!

Desi: It's a freakin' ball!

Dib: *Throws another ball*

Zim: *Fails again*

Desi: Strike.

Zim: THAT WAS NOT A STRIKE!

Desi: Well then what do you call you not hitting the ball right?

Zim: He was purposely throwing it at me!

Dib: Was not!

Zim: YOU THREW IT!

Dib: FOR YOU TO HIT IT!

Desi: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Zim, hit the freakin' ball!

Dib: *Throws ball again*

Zim: *Misses again*

Desi: You're out, Zim.

Zim: No one calls Zim out! *Throws bat on the ground and storms off*

Desi: That guy is a bad sport.

*Next is Skoodge*

Skoodge: *Gets striked out*

Desi: Time to switch. Humans up for bat now.

*Gaz bats first, she hits a home run*

*Next is Dib*

Zim: *Throws ball*

Dib: *Hits it and it lands three feet away*

Desi: Foul ball...

Zim: *Snickers*

Dib: *Eventually gets striked out*

*Next is The Letter M*

The Letter M: *Hits and makes it to second base*

*Next is Zita*

Zita: *Gets striked out*

*Next is Ms. Bitters*

Ms. Bitters: *Hits ball*

*Ball flies to Red whos STILL passed out in the outfield; the ball hits him in the head and wakes him up*

Desi: Dude... Ms. Bitters can play baseball.

Red: Huh? What's going on? AHHHH! *Starts running around with arms flailing* PURPLE! Where are you?

Purple: *Facepalms* I'm right here...

Red: *Suddenly stops and notices him* Oh, hi.

Desi: I think this ends our game. *Presses button and everyone is back in Desi's room* Who won?

*Everyone looks around and shrugs*

Desi: Okay... Well I'm gonna say the humans won because... well... The Irkens suck at baseball.

All Irkens: HEY!

Desi: Well its true!

**Also, someone needs to sing Wake me up when September Ends by Green Day.**

**The end!**

Desi: I'm gonna have Lard Nar sing! Just because he's awesome and should sing it. WHY DOESN'T LARD NAR GET TO SING STUFF?

Lard Nar: What? But I don't want to sing!

Desi: *Shoves him onto the dancefloor and hands him mic* I don't care. *Puts in CD*

Lard Nar: *Glares*

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

*Mic decenigrates*

Desi: Ooh! I like that song! Next is Stephaim

**Stephaim:**

**Zim:I dare you to make out with Gaz, and Gaz give Zim a lap dance don't kill me.**

Desi: Creepy... But okay. Gaz, give Zim a lap dance.

Dib: What? NO, GAZ, DON'T DO IT!

Desi: Someone hold him.

Tak: *Rolls eys and cuffs him to a chair*

Gaz: I'll do it, only because it'll make Dib into a world of pain.

Dib: Stupid reverse phsycology!

Desi: *Locks Zim's wrists so he's trapped in a chair*

Zim: Eh? AHHHHHH! GET ME OUT! ZIM DEMANDS YOU!

Gaz: *Gets on his lap and starts making out with him*

Dib: NOOOOOO... GAZ! *Spazzing on the floor*

Zim: *Screaming but it's all muffled*

Desi: Why do I feel like Zim's getting raped...? Seriously, am I the only one who feels this?

Gaz: *Gives him lap dance*

Desi: Everyone realize this is totally wrong right? She's only nine... That's like a child giving an old man a lap dance. Actually that IS what's happening right now...

Gaz: *Finishes and gets off*

Dib: *Passed out with mouth foaming*

Gaz: Time for pain... *Grabs hammer and storms out of the room*

Zim: *Eyes twitch and drool drips from his mouth; his eyes almost look like they're rolled in their head*

Desi: WAIT! GAZ! YOU CAN'T POUND THE REVIEWER! *Runs after her*

Red: DESI'S GONE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE WHILE WE STILL CAN!

Purple: It won't work.

Red: WELL I'M TRYING ANYWAYS! *Jumps out of window and gets shocked*

Purple: I tried to tell him.

**Dib, you should go dance the tango with Tak.**

Lard Nar: *Puts in CD*

Dib: *Holds hand out* Dance? *Smiles nervously*

Tak: *Rolls eyes and takes his hand; they dance for awhile*

Desi: *Comes back in with Gaz's Hammer and Gaz* What is going on here...?

Shloonk: They did a dare!

Desi: Explains so much.

Sizz-Lorr: What happened?

Desi: *Shrugs* Gaz tried to knock Stephaim unconcious.

Gaz: Stupid reviewer.

Desi: I thought it was unique and amusing... despite the creepiness.

Gaz: *Growls*

**Oh, and Gaz and Red should read RaGr(Red and Gaz romance)YAY! TORCHER!**

Red: Huh?

Gaz: *Clentches fists*

Desi: I just gotta wonder... How in the freakin' world is that possible when Red is a bajillion miles away from Earth? People need to stop making up pairs... Next thing you know they'll have Minimoose and Lard Nar. MaLNR.

Lard Nar: *Panicking* SHHHH! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!

Desi: ...Wait a second... I dare one of you reviewers to come up with that story. ^.^ I'd love to read it just to see what you guys can come up with. It can even be a little one-shot, I don't care, I just wanna see if it can be done.

Lard Nar: Nooo! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Desi: Nothing. I'm the only sane one here. Well Dib is ...partly sane. THAT'S WHY I WANT IT DONE! *Shoves Gaz and Red in front of computer*

*Gaz and Red read it*

Red: Why would I do THAT with a human? You all are sick!

Gaz: That's it! I don't care what you say. *Goes into Zim's PAK and steals one of his lasers; leaves*

Zim: FILTHY HUMAN! COME BACK WITH ZIM'S MIGHTY LASER! *Chases after her*

Desi: *Facepalms* I'll be back... *Trudges after them*

Lard Nar: Next is theeastjoe

**theeastjoe:**

**Sorry about that fight comment last time. I was feeling epic that day o_O But that was still a wicked fight.**

**Dib: Sing "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day. The song is split into five parts. There's some cursing in that song, so you might want to censor it *shrugs*.**

Dib: Uh... Ok. *Gets on dancefloor with mic*

Lard Nar: *Puts in CD*

Dib:

I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of sodapop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with

But there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In the land of make believe  
They don't believe in me

Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room on my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In the land of make believe  
That don't believe in me

At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care

I don't care

Everyone's so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples of  
The Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe And I don't care! I don't care!  
I don't care!  
I don't care!  
I don't care!

Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse

To live and not to breathe  
Is to die in tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist

So I run I run away  
To the lights of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time

I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize

When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home

You're leaving  
You're leaving  
You're leaving  
Ah you're leaving home

*Mic shrinks into non existance*

Zim: *Suddenly walks in smiling and sits down calmly*

Dib: What are you up to spaceboy?

Zim: *Still smiling* I got my laser back.

Desi: *Comes back in miserable* That did not go well...

Gaz: *Comes back in, sits down and continues game*

**Zim: Try to play guitar to the song "In The Name of God" by Dream Theater. It's impassable!**

Zim: HA! Nothing can be to great for the mighty Zim!

Desi: *Hands guitar* Ok then. Whatever you say. *Puts in song*

Zim: *Tries playing but eventually fails and starts beating the guitar up*

Desi: You know... in some ways, you seriously have anger issues.

Zim: RAGH! STUPID INSTRUMENT! ZIM CANNOT TAKE IT!

**Gaz: Switch personalities with Squee for the chapter. This is gonna be weird.**

**Membrane: Why do you sound like a 1950's actor?**

Professor Membrane: I must find the answer with REAL SCIENCE! *Rushes to his lab*

Desi: Squee is not here, but I can make Gaz act like him if you want. *Presses button and Gaz has Squee's personality*

Gaz: *Suddenly looks alot less scary* Um hi.

Desi: Whoa... You look like you're missing something... Oh yea! *Grabs random rubber piggy off the floor and hands it to her* Um... His name is Bacon... Yea.

Gaz: *Hugs Bacon like little kid*

Dib: Wow... This is so amazing.

**Tallests: Watch the movie "The Final Sacrifice" and then watch the Mystery Science Theater parody.**

**Nny: Sing "As I Am" by Dream Theater OR "46 & 2" by Tool. Whichever you prefer. They're both WACKYYYYYYY! *Gets down on knees and prays to God to not to be killed***

Desi: Maybe I'll e-mail Nny the dare and see if he'll do it. I have no idea how anyone could get him to sing though...

Tallest: *Watches movie then parody*

Desi: So how was it?

Purple: Didn't understand any of it.

Red: Yea! It was stupid!

Desi: You have bad tastes then.

Red: Do not!

Desi: Do too!

Purple: *Rolls eyes* Wheres my donuts?

Desi: Next is Emily Ziggs

**Emily Ziggs:**

**Hi! Got some dares...**

**1) Gaz, I dare you to go give all your gaming devices to Iggins ad watch him play until Desi says you can stop. And you cannot doom him this time. :)**

Desi: *Unlocks closet and brings out Iggins*

Gaz: *Hands over Games in silence, then hugs piggy*

Iggins: Ha! I knew I was the better gamer! It's just sad that you couldn't see that until now.

Gaz: *Whimpers*

Desi: *Puts them both in a room alone* I'll call you when You're done. *Shuts door*

Dib: Don't you know what you've just done?

Desi: Yes.

Dib: AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?

Desi: Yes.

Dib: We're doomed.

**2) Zim, I have to say that you rock! But, I still want to torture you, CUZ ITS FUNNY. You have to...call the Tallests "Creepy jerks who do not have any brains whatsoever."**

Zim: *Gulps and nervously walks up to the Tallest with his antennae drooped*

Desi: *Hugging Lard Nar* Aww, look! He's nervous!

Red: Well?

Purple: Get on with it already! *Crosses arms*

Zim: Eh... My Tallest... you both are... eh...

Desi: *Hands him note with line*

Zim: You both are creepy jerks who don't have brains whatsoever. *Hides behind hands*

Dib: *Laughs* Who knew Zim was afraid of someone!

Desi: *Slaps Dib's arm* Well wouldn't you be if that someone could kill you for just breathing and get away with it?

Dib: *Rubbing his arm* Ow...

Purple: You're going to be fed to the loliores once this is over!

Desi: AYE! You do that and I'll have you fed to the lions! Don't forget who's more powerful here.

Red: You are not, we are!

Desi: Says the dude who was snuggling with a flower because it was 'the prettiest thing you ever saw'.

Red: I did no such thing! The brainworms have gotten to your inferior brain!

Desi: My brain is not inferior! For your information I'm smarter than you and you're what, ten times my age?

*Tallest glare*

**3) Dib, I dare you call Agent Darkbootie and then to destroy all of your Swollen Eyeball equipment with him watching.**

Desi: You've seemed to of lack what you wanted Dib to say, so I'll have him say 'You're an ugly princess who can't fight Vampires.'

Dib: What? But I can't!

Desi: Look who's afraid now.

Dib: *Glares* Okay, I'll do it... *Goes up to Darkbootie* You're and ugly princess who can't fight Vampires...

Darkbootie: Agent Mothman!

Dib: They made me!

Desi: *Presses button and all of Dib's Eyeball stuff get transported from his room* Burn it down, Dib!

Dib: *Trudges to his stuff and crushes it and burns it*

Desi: Don't tell my mom I had fires in my room... Next is Auramaster101

**Auramaster101:**

**navi and issun come rushing out of one of my portals***

**issun: *huff* I think we final got away**

**navi: why purple why you could have just forgave AM and none of this would be happening right now**

**Me: WERE THE *BEEP* ARE YOU PURPLE!**

**Navi: oh god here he comes**

**Issun: don't worry we put a lot of ground between us and AM pluse don't forget we were in the horror realm.**

**Me: JASON FREDDY MICHAL GHOST FACE JONNY GET OUT OF MY WAY!**

***all of the serial killers who were just name come flying out of the portal* *I step out of the portal in my lucario form***

**Me: I'm back and the first thing I'm going to start off with is purple has to jump into that pit with the xenomorph and the serial killers that I just listed get to join in the killing of purple now get your lazy rears in gear to IZ questionnaire NOW! *the serial run through the portal***

Desi: *Presses button and serial killers get transported to pit* It's a good thing I had the pit made between chapters.

Purple: *Looking down the pit* Yea... I'm not going down there.

Desi: *Pushes Purple down* Too bad.

*Purple's screams are heard along with thrashing and tearing, oh and a roar from the xenomorph*

Desi: *Lets Purple out twenty minutes later; he's completely torn to shreds and very badly damaged*

Purple: That was horrible! Why? Seriously! Why?

Desi: *Shrugs and grins*

Purple: *Collapses on the floor*

Desi: *Sighs and rolls eyes; pushes button and Purple's all better*

**me: sorry about that I get really angry when I ask for forgiveness and I don't get. Any way on with the review**

**To start off everybody becomes a furry for the chapter that includes you to desi (but you get to chose the animals everybody becomes) humans become normal animal (dragons count as normal) irkens become pokemon any other aliens that are not irkens become digimon and desi you get to be what ever you want.**

Desi: Okaaay... *Presses button and everyone turns into an animal/pokemon/digimon.

Lard Nar: *Is a Chaos Greymon* Whoa!

Shloonk: *Is a Tuwarmon* Woo hoo! I'm a pirate!

Desi: Uh... Okay then.

Spleenk: *Is a Tiger Vespamon* Why do I have stripes?

Desi: Because I want you to.

Shnooky: *Is a D-Reaper ADR-07* I look like a squid...

Gir: *Is a Mail Birdramon* Ooooh...

Zim: *Looks at Gir with pure amazement*

Mimi: *Is a Gigadramon*

Skoodge: *Is a Venusaur* Uh...

Red: *Is a Muk*

Purple: *Is a Lanturn* Why am I a fish...?

Tenn: *Is a Scizor*

Zim: *Is a Rhyhorn* What have you done to Zim?

Tak: *Is a Skitty* Why?

Desi: I thought it fit you.

Sizz-Lorr: *Is a Grovyle*

Gaz: *Is a wolf*

Ms. Bitters: *Is a bat*

Professor Membrane: *Is a chipmunk*

Dib: *Is a penguin*

Keef: *Is a deer*

Gretchen: *Is a llama*

Iggins: *Is a guinea pig*

The Letter M: *Is a panda*

Zita: *Is a zebra*

Desi: *Is a cougar* I'm only gonna keep these til the next review. I need their real bodies for the dares.

**Also desi your not heartless if you didn't cry after watching marley and me so to apologize LET IT RAIN SNAPPLE!**

Desi: *Presses button and it rains Snapple in the room and outside* This is a very Snapple-filled chapter!

*All Irkens start sizzling*

Zim: *Eye twitches; takes out umbrella in annoyance*

Red: AHHH! PURPLE! THERE'S LIQUID FALLING FROM THE SKY!

Purple: *Grabs out umbrella* Yea. That's the rain Zim's been telling us about.

Red: Oh, right.

Gir: *Sticks his tongue out* Yum!

**Time for some dares :3**

**Dib: play wack-a-mole the catch the aliens are the moles all except tak and red they get to join in on the smack down ( hit purple hard for me ;) )**

Purple: Why do you hate me? Why not Red? Isn't he hatable?

Desi: *Presses button and all aliens except Red and Tak become the little moles in wack-a-mole*

*Tak, Dib, and Red start wacking everyone with their wacking sticks*

Zim: STOP WACKING ZIM! *Gets wacked* OH YOU FILTHY, ROTTEN, LITTLE- *Gets wacked again* HEY!

Purple: *Gets wacked; eye twitches* I hate you all.

Tenn: *Getting wacked* Seriously, why am I here?

*After many minutes of amusing fun Desi pushes button and everyones back to normal with terrible headaches*

**Lard nar , shloonk, And spleenk: sing triple Baka by vocaloid lard nar is the yellow girl ( I don't know there names sorry ^^;) shloonk is the red girl and spleenk is the green girl**

Desi: *Groans* Why the Japanese songs? I never know what to do with them... *Presses button and Lard Nar gets yellow hair, Shloonk gets red hair, and Spleenk gets green hair* Start singing guys. *Puts in CD*

Lard Nar, Spleenk, Shloonk:

I will seize your heart!

Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" in front of my monitor.  
After some time, I began to feel sleepy.

Despite being busy, I, like a spoiled child,  
am being drawn in by your tempting words:  
"You are really stupid."  
"I'm seriously hooked on you."

When I couldn't make it on time, and didn't know what to do,  
rather than coming up with a good solution, I immediately gave up.

Stupid stupid stupid!  
What is it that has been motivating you so much?  
I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?  
Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!  
I'll dye them with my colors.

"A creative heart will never be disheartened."  
That's what they say, but I've already collapsed.  
"Hey, that won't do!"

I just need to get better, and look at me-  
-I'm pumped up again, just like an hourglass!

I randomly made something, but something seems to be missing.  
I tried to find some contents, but I was soon worn out. Stupid stupid stupid!  
It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.  
If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...

Stupid stupid stupid!  
Forget about all your obligations and duties.  
I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.  
All for my sake, okay!

Stupid stupid stupid!  
What is it that has been motivating you so much?  
I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?  
Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

Stupid stupid stupid!  
It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.  
If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...  
Stupid stupid stupid!  
Forget about all your obligations and duties.  
I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.  
I'll dye them with your colors!

*Mic bursts into stardust*

Desi: Please forgive me if the lyrics are a wrong translation... I don't use the original lyrics just in case someone wants to know what the words say.

Dib again: time to dance by panic at the disco

Dib: *Gets on the dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Well, shes not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
'Cause thats just ridiculously odd  
Well she sure is gonna get it,  
Heres the setting:  
Fashion magazines line the walls now,  
The walls line the bullet holes.

Have some composure!  
Where is your posture?  
Oh no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger,  
Pulling the trigger all wrong.

Have some composure!  
Where is your posture?  
Oh no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger,  
Pulling the trigger all wrong.

Give me envy,  
Give me malice,  
Give me your attention.  
Give me envy,  
Give me malice,  
Baby, give me a break.

When I say "Shotgun" you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun" , "Wedding"  
"Shotgun" , "Wedding".

She didnt choose this role  
To play it and make it sincere so  
You cry, you cry (Give me a break.)  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet.  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams (Give me a break, break, break.)

Have some composure!  
Where is your posture?  
Oh no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger,  
Pulling the trigger all wrong

Have some composure!  
Where is your posture?  
Oh no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger,  
Pulling the trigger all wrong

Come on, this is screaming "Photo op." op..  
Come on, come on,  
This is screaming, This is screaming,  
This is screaming, "Photo op."

Boys will be boys baby,  
Boys will be boys.  
Boys will be boys baby,  
Boys will be Boys.

Give me envy,  
Give me malice,  
Give me your attention.  
Give me envy,  
Give me malice,  
Baby, give me a break.

When I say "Shotgun" you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun" , "Wedding"  
"Shotgun" , "Wedding".

Boys will be boys.  
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys.  
Boys will be boys,  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams.

*Mic explodes in purple flames*

Desi: I kinda like that song. ^.^ Its nice.

**Tak: sing I kissed a girl by desi favorite Katy perry**

Desi: Woo! Go sing it, Tak! *Puts in CD*

Tak: *Gets on dancefloor with mic*

Tak:

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it*Mic coughs and explodes*

Desi: Ahh, that was awesome.

**Gaz: sing kiss and tell by ke$ha**

Desi: Ohhhh yeaaa... Gaz is still with Iggins. *Opens door and gets Gaz out* Come on, you gotta sing.

Gaz: *Freaked out from Iggins* Huh? What?

Desi: I can understand you're tramatized, especially having Squee's personality, but it's okay. *Puts her on dancefloor, hands her mic, and puts in CD*

Gaz:

Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter with a bigger wow... well  
'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Kiss 'n' tell  
Kiss 'n' tell  
Kiss 'n' tell  
Kiss 'n' tell  
Kiss 'n' tell  
Kiss 'n' tell  
Kiss 'n' tell  
Kiss 'n' tell

I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You Get up and go  
'Cause i dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

*Mic dies of awesomeness*

Desi: *Dancing* This is my new favorite song now. Just saying.

**Red an purple: sense desi asked for a duet so you guys have to sing trick and treat red being trick and purple being treat**

**Well that's about it also desi don't be afraid of the serial killers just say you have me on speed dial they'll behave trust me so... AURAMASTER OUT PEACE!**

Desi: Meh... As much as I love Freddy and don't want him to go, I have to return them back to their worlds... after this chapter. And thanks for using my suggestion. I feel honored.

Tallest: *Get on dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Red:

Deeper in , deeper in, a sweet voice lures you  
Into the depths of the forest quietly  
Come on in , come on in ,  
I know you want to  
Go deeper into the forest for a treat

Purple:

Hurry up , hurry up  
Just come as fast as your legs can run  
Through this empty field so dark

Just come on , just come on  
I promise you this game will  
Be so much fun so  
Get on your mark

Red:

This cinnamon stick's filled with magic ,  
Spells get cast so frequently

Purple:

Just imagine drowning in the sweetest syrup in the whole wide world  
Dreams will relieve you of all your stress ,  
No need to keep crying like a mess

Red:

All of these treats are heaven-made by hand  
Have one and drift into sleep

Purple:

Once your asleep then you will be  
Surrounded by these images of me  
When you take your blindfold off ,  
You'll be able to see , reality

Red:

You'll get to see your hands tied up  
They are bound with strings  
And are dragging at my heels  
At this point you've given up

Both:

Oh , It's a lovely deal , ahhh.

Red

Sometimes we , see the shine of our doubts they're laying at the tip of a double edged knife  
I told you , love's just fake ,  
And there is no feeling of it in this life

Purple:

Holes in your blindfold I saw something that maybe I shouldnt have  
Glanced over to see  
Shadows dance as night grew  
The darkness surrounded us and it soon began to  
Frighten me

Red:

Oh my , oh my, such a bad kid ,  
How dare you wake up so early

Purple:

If your blindfold comes off easily  
Maybe I should blind you myselff  
Hey look , now you're laughing out at us  
Well isn't that the cutest thing you've seen ?

Red:

But even so you wear nothing but lies

Both:

So let's begin our play night

Purple:

Hey.. Just give it to me ?

Red:

Why are you shaking so rapidly  
In front of me like a scared little mouse  
Milk is what you want from me  
Because it made you well at your old house ?

Purple:

This is my domain ,I keep it clean,  
There's no difference from any other place  
I'll bow down and make you feel at home  
So now you shouldnt even lose your face

Both:

Give me that , quickly quickly , just give it here  
Hand it over to me.  
Don't ask why or when or where ,  
You don't even know the half of it  
Eat these sweets , they'll tempt you to belieive  
All our fake hospitality

Give me that , quickly quickly , just give it here  
Hand it to me.

*Mic dies dramatically*

Purple: I hated that.

Red: *Snickers*

Desi: Next is invderofdeath

**invderofdeath:**

**Death: ok so...DARES!**

**Everyone: do the carameldanse (i think i spelled it wroung)**

**GIR: sing the happy song!**

Desi: We've used the caramelldansen quite alot already so we aren't doing it.

Gir: *Gets on dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Gir:

I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long  
Oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy its hardcore  
Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore  
I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
Happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy

I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.

I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
But if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out  
I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
Welcome to my happy world, now get your sh*t and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...

I'm Outta Here! Screw You!

Gir: *Giggles*

**Tak: sing "what the hell" by avril**

Tak: *Goes on the dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD* I love this song!

Tak:

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

What... what... what... What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and  
I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

*A superman cape suddenly appears on the mic and it flies out the window*

Desi: I like Avril. ^.^

**Zim: get meat and eat it**

Zim: *Eye twitches*

Desi: *Hands Zim meat while smiling innocently*

Zim: *Snatches it and hesitantly eats it then runs around screaming*

**Dib: sing "B.Y.O.D" by system of a down**

Dib: *Gets on the dancefloor and grabs mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD* What's with all the songs?

Dib:

Why do they always send the poor

Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals

Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions

Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Blast off  
It's party time  
And we don't live in a fascist nation

Blast off  
It's party time  
And where the fuck are you?

Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions

Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun

Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
They always send the poor  
They always send the poor

*Mic dies*

Desi: *Holding Rascal* Um... Strange song.

Rascal: *Trying to reach Gir's antenna from Desi's arms* Meow...

Desi: *Kisses Rascal*

Rascal: *Snuggles in Desi's arms and purrs*

**Tallest: watch "tallest superstar" on youtube**

Desi: Computer?

Computer: Yea, yea, I know. *Brings video on computer*

Desi: Watch and be amazed. Or something...

*The Tallest watch*

Purple: What was the point in that? And why was I the girl?

Red: *Trying to hold in laughter* You gotta admit, it's pretty funny!

Purple: *Growls* Not when they ALWAYS make me the girl.

Desi: Go talk to the girl who made the video. I honestly HONESTLY don't find you as a girl. I don't understand why other people do. Your voice doesn't sound like a girl's at all, and no, I'm not just saying that because you and Red currently switched.

Purple: Somebody seriously needs to be killed for this.

Red: Aw, come on, Pur. *Snickers* It's a nice video.

Purple: *Glares*

**Letter M: dance to row row your boat**

Desi: Ahhh... It's random dares like these that seriously make my day. *Presses button and the song plays*

The Letter M: *Starts dancing horribly*

Desi: I just love his name.

**Desi: turn irken and destoy Meekrob**

Tenn: Hey! You're stealing my job!

Desi: Don't worry, you'll still be able to do your job. *Presses button and turns Irken* Computer! Bring Planet Meekrob on the screen please.

Computer: Uh huh. *Shows Meekrob on the TV*

Desi: Now watch as I destroy it! *Presses button and the planet explodes*

Red: That was pathetic!

Zim: Zim can do a better job!

Desi: I destroyed it didn't I? Besides, I've never seen you destroy anything.

Zim: I have an ingenious plan!

Desi: Okay then...

**Ms. Bitters: be nice**

Desi: Ms. Bitters will be nice when Daniel purrs.

Daniel: *Growls*

Desi: I know Daniel... *Sighs* I know...

Dib: Where is Ms. Bitters anyways?

Desi: She left a note.

Ms. Bitters' note: Off to doom the world.

Everyone: O.o

Desi: How... pleasant?

**Dib(again): get turn in to a vampire but only the vampire daries type**

Dib: THAT'S NOT A REAL VAMPIRE!

Desi: Well despite them falling in love with humans, I'd say they're a real Vampire.

Dib: You're on their side?

Desi: NO! I'm just saying, at least it's better than the Twilight version. *Presses button and Dib's a Vampire*

Zim: *Snickers* Stupid Earth boy.

Dib: You realize I have a better chance of exposing you now, right? *Runs really fast in Zim's face*

Zim: Meep.

Dib: *Laughs*

Desi: Sit down blood boy! And no eating your classmates, or me for that matter.

Dib: Aww come on, for some reason I have a craving for blood now...

Desi: *Shoves a spork in his face* No.

Dib: Fine...

**Greten: DIE in a watery grave**

***the grim reaper show up with suitcases and shorts***

**Grim: ok im back from my trip, you can stop being death now, Grace**

**Grace: nooo! i like being death!*to the carma* bye**

Gretchen: What?

Desi: Don't worry, I'll bring you back to life... Just go drown.

Gretchen: *Jumps in Snapple pool and eventually drowns*

Desi: She was brave to do that... *Puts her in RESSURECTOR-O-MATIC* Next is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**Hehehe... The best thing is these gave me ideas.. :D**

**Questions:**

**Professor Membrane: How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck NORRIS!**

Desi: *Bursts out laughing* I love my reviewers. I really do. You and your insane minds are priceless for me.

Professor Membrane: Chuck Norris is un-chuckable.

**Dares:**

**Tak, since I just feel like abusing you, you must be male for the entire chapter.**

Tak: *Growls*

Desi: I feel sympathy for you. I really do. *Presses button and Tak's a dude*

Tak: If anyone says anything, I WILL hurt you.

Desi: Think of it this way. At least your species doesn't have reproductive organs, that way you're basically the same! Except for the voice and antennae, you're the same.

Tak: *Glares*

**Zim, trade bodies with that blob dude. Mooshi or whatever it was.**

Desi: His name's Eric. Mooshminky is the name of the food that Zim hid in before he entered Eric's body. ^.^

Zim: *Shudders* That horrible blob... thing.

Desi: I NEED ERIC THE BLOB HERE!

*Eric crashes through ceiling*

Desi: THANK YOU!

Eric: Oooh, what's going on?

Desi: *Hugs him* You're awesome.

Eric: Uhhh, okay. ^.^

Desi: *Presses button and Zim and Eric switch bodies*

Eric: *Sees that he's a hideous blob* AHHHHH! MY AMAZING BODY!

Zim: Ooooh, so this is what it's like to not be a blob!

Eric: ARGH! It's so... icky!

Desi: Ahhh, they're fine.

**Desi, trade bodies with Daniel :3**

Desi: Uh... okaaay... *Presses button and Desi and Daniel switch bodies*

Desi: *Smiles evily at Zim*

Eric: Why does Zim get the hideous feeling that this creature wants to hurt me?

Daniel: It may have to do with the fact that you look like a blob of meat to him.

Eric: *Starts running and screaming with Daniel chasing him*

Daniel: Ahh, Daniel will do anything to get meat. ^.^ I've always wanted to be a cat when I was little. It feels nice. And I'm so warm! *Snuggles against her own fur*

Dib: *Just stares and blinks at her*

Daniel: I know I'm weird, okay?

**Skoodge, wack yourself in the head with a banana repeatedly.**

Daniel: *Trying to pick up banana* Ugh, stupid thumbless paw!

Tak: Why don't you just use your claws?

Daniel: We declawed him. SKOODGE! TAKE THE FREAKIN' BANANA!

Skoodge: *Runs over and picks up the banana and starts hitting himself with it*

Daniel: *Yawns* Nice... I'm tired... I wanna sleep...

Tak: *Grabs Skoodge's banana and wacks her with it* No.

Daniel: ACK! Sorry! Sheesh... That hurt... Cat's are one of the most laziest beasts in the animal kingdom, it's not my fault.

**Red, you must draw a picture of Desi, then have it laughed at :(**

Red: But I don't know how to draw!

Daniel: This is so embarrasing. *Hands him paper and pencil*

Red: *Starts drawing Desi*

Desi: *Pounces on Zim and starts biting him*

Eric: AHHHHH! OH THE PAIN OF THE TEETH!

Daniel: DANIEL! STOP EATING ZIM!

Desi: *Hisses and towers Desi*

Daniel: *Gulps and curls tail under legs* On second thought, go ahead and eat him...

**Purple... Aww man. *thinks for a moment* Oh I know. Purple here is some nachos.**

**Dib, go suffocate in the deep recesses of space**

Purple: Yum! *Takes and eats nachos*

Dib: Why? What'd I do?

Daniel: I'm sorry. *Presses button and Dib gets sent to space and implodes*

Gaz: *Snickers*

Daniel: *Presses button and he comes back*

Spleenk: What ever happened to your machine?

Daniel: *Shrugs* Remotes are better.

Dib: *Eye twitches* That was pathetic.

Daniel: Dying always is.

Red: Finished. *Shows drawing*

Daniel: *Looks at crude drawing of a cat* You need art classes.

Red: Well it's not like I can draw much with only two fingers!

Daniel: You'd be surpised.

**Gaz, become... Eh... Meekrobian?**

Daniel: *Presses button and Gaz becomes a Meekrob* I kinda like the Meekrobs, they're cool.

Gaz: *Freaked out* Why am I floating?

**Gir, you cannot eat any food or play with anything this chapter. You have to behave like an actual SiR would. If you do it, you get everything you want at the end of the chapter :D**

Gir: Aww... Okay...

Daniel: I believe in you, Gir.

**Purple, I hope you finished your nachos. Now you get to be the person who gets dunked into a tank. Everyone has to throw the ball at the target. They hit it, purple gets dunked into water.**

Purple: Why doesn't anyone ever want to destroy Red? Why me?

Daniel: *Trying to drag Purple to the dunk tank* Stupid being so small! LARD NAR! COME FREAKIN GET HIM!

Lard Nar: Okay. *Rushes over and drags Purple to the dunk tank and straps him up*

Purple: *Crosses arms and glares*

Daniel: Who wants to go first?

Lard Nar: *Picks up ball and hits target*

Purple: *Gets dunked and starts sizzling* AHHHHH!

Daniel: I so wanna try... TOO BAD I HAVE NO THUMBS! *Hangs head* Sigh... Really big freakin' sigh!

Dib: *Throws ball and hits target*

Purple: *Gets dunked again and sizzles again* Such horrible liquid! IT BURNS SO BAD!

*Everyone else dunks him*

Purple: I'm in pain.

Red: You're just mad because you aren't being treated like a Tallest.

Purple: *Glares*

Red: *Snickers*

**Professor Membrane, you are now Irken.**

Daniel: *Pushes button and Professor Membrane's Irken*

Professor Membrane: Hmm, my skin seems to of changed green, I MUST DO SOMETHING SCIENTIFIC ABOUT IT! *Rushes off somewhere*

**Zim, again, now you must play Yahtzee with Tak, Skoodge, And Red. Who ever wins gets all the snacks they'll ever want, the right to being Tallest for the entire chapter, and ten decillion (thats a one in front of ten zeros) monies :P**

Eric: *All chewed up* Zim does not like that horrid beast.

Desi: *Cuddled up on the bed, falling asleep*

Daniel: Aww, he's happy.

*Everyone plays Yahtzee and Skoodge wins*

Red: HE CHEATED!

Daniel: No he didn't.

Red: Well I say he cheated. Someone throw him somewhere!

Daniel: *Gives Skoodge snacks and monies* You are also declared Tallest.

Skoodge: Yes! *Eats snacks*

Purple: He doesn't have the right to be Tallest!

Daniel: Yes he does.

Skoodge: I want Red and Purple to be shot out a cannon.

Tallest: What?

Lard Nar: *Stuffs them in cannon and shoots them in the air*

Tallest: *Fall back down from the ceiling*

**Purple, again, Now, you will bang your head on a wall 3 times, break your spine, get punched in the belly, then jump off of a high cliff into the sea, then swim all the way to a tiny deserted island with nothing but meat to eat. You shall be stranded there for the entire chapter.**

Purple: *Growls and hits his head on the wall, then falls backwards and breaks his spine, then Spleenk punches his belly, then he jumps off a cliff into the ocean and swims until he hits a deserted island* I hate this questionaire...

**Invader Tenn, eat this meow mix.**

**Bye! (I have been up 24 hours straight! Yes!)**

Daniel: *Hands meow mix*

Tenn: *Takes meow mix and eats* I don't see the point in this.

Daniel: It's just funny. ^.^ Next is Invader Claire

**Invader Claire:**

**Me and Raven:(Laughing their heads off)HAHA!DIB WAS A GIRL!XD!**

**Me:I WANT DIB TO BE A FEMALE RACCOON!no wait I don't...TURN DIB INTO A FEMALE IRKEN!(It's a GOOD thing he was asleep)**

Daniel: *Presses button and Dib's a female Irken*

Dib: *Eye twitches* I don't know whether to scream because I'm Irken or because I'm a girl.

**Raven:I was WAY OFF...asleep doesn't fit Tak AT ALL...**

**Me:But Army of Me fits Gaz A LOT!Okay now I dare EVERYONE to go into a room and listen to the Army of Me by Bjork from SUCKERPUNCH THE MOVIE!(That movie was awesome)But the version of Army of Me is WAY different then the original...It's very loud in certain parts...and then listen to Asleep by Emily Browning from Suckerpunch!(That song kinda makes you wanna cry sometimes...cause when you think about it,the girl isn't just going to be asleep...she's going to be the part that says "Deep in the cell of my heart,I will feel so glad to go" makes you feel like the girls gonna die...)BUT LISTEN TO BOTH SONGS WITHOUT ANY OF CAST SINGING!IT'S AWESOME!THEN WATCH THE MOVIE SUCKERPUNCH!It truly IS amazing...**

**Desi-Listen to Asleep...it really is sad whenever you go into my head...**

Daniel: LARD NAR!

Lard Nar: *Puts in CD and everyone listens to Army of Me and Asleep*

Daniel: Mmm... Asleep still makes me sleepy. Computer, put up the movie please.

Computer: Fine. *Puts movie up on screen and everyone watches*

Daniel: Ooh, nice movie.

Sizz-Lorr: No, it wasn't, it was horrible.

Daniel: Nu uh.

Sizz-Lorr: Uh huh.

Daniel: Nu uh.

Sizz-Lorr: Uh huh.

Daniel: WELL YOU WEAR A STUPID HAT!

Sizz-Lorr: Okay?

**TALLEST-EAT EARTH CHICKEN YOU TWO (Beep)CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM(Beep)WITH CARROTS DANCING TO "LADY SOVERING'S" I GOT YOU DANCING!I HATE YOU TWO!GO TELL ZIM THE TRUTH ABOUT HIS MISSION!AND DON'T LIE!(Glare)**

Daniel: *Hands Red food* Eat! I'll send some to Purple by air mail. *Puts it in a mini helicopter and sends it to Purple then shoves Red to Zim* Tell.

Red: I HAVE! It's not my fault he's too stupid to understand anything I say!

Daniel: Tell again then.

Red: Zim, you are not an Invader, you are banished on Earth, and you're a defect.

Eric: Very humerous, my Tallest. I know you are afraid that one day Zim will overrule you, but you have nothing to fear, I assure you. *Smiles innocently*

Red: *Rolls eyes* Right... Whatever.

Zim: Oooh, he's good!

**Gaz-Sing "So Alone"By Anna Blue...THE ENGLISH VERSION!**

**BYE!**

Gaz: *Gets on stage with mic*

Daniel: *Whines* Lard Nar...

Lard Nar: I know... *Trudges over and puts in CD*

Gaz:

My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain

I am so lonely and so sad  
Your the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad  
Living in a dream I never had

My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain  
I'm living like already I have died  
Have died  
Emptiness of present past  
A silent scream to shatter glass  
I have to go its time for me to fly

I am so lonely and so sad  
Your the reason I'm feeling sad  
I am so lonely and so sad  
Living in a dream I never had  
Wake me with your kiss

Who will care if I'm not here  
If suddenly I disappeared  
No one is going to notice it at all  
Dying flowers in my hand  
I'm vanishing from where I stand  
It isn't yet to remain together trust

I am so lonely and so sad  
Your the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad  
Living in a dream I never had

I am so lonely and so sad  
Your the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad  
Living in a dream I never had

I am so lonely and so sad  
Your the reason I'm feeling bad  
I am so lonely and so sad  
Living in a dream I never had  
Wake me with your kiss

*Mic explodes*

Gaz: *Huging piggy* I want to go home... This place is freaky.

Daniel: Yes, that's very true... Next is Chocolate Bubblegum

**Chocolate Bubblegum:**

**HI! I has A FEW DARES! (SO MUCH DARES HUH!)**

**Okay my first dare is EVERYONE HAS TO DO THE CARAMALLDANSEN FOR 2 HOURS!**

**Muahaha!**

Daniel: We've danced that too many times. Everyone's all danced out.

**ZIM: *glomps* USE TEH MEGADOOMERRR !* gives a megadooma* NOW STOP WHATEVER YOUR DOING AND USE DAH MEGADOOMAA! I WANT YOUZ TO DESTROYY TEH HYUUUMANZZ AND TAKE OVA DE EARTH! ( WOO IMMA PIG SMELLY!) YOU AWSHUM!(**

Eric: Yes! My megadoomer! *Gets in and starts crushing things with it* MWAHAHAHAHA!

Daniel: ZIM! STOP!

Eric: *Crashes through wall and stomps down the street* ZIM SHALL RULE YOU ALL!

Daniel: *Facepalms*

**Desi: * thinks of a question or dare forz chu* ehhh... Idk o.o... Ohh yea! I dare you to switch EVERYONE BODIES around ( Like what happend to zim and dib! I got**

**So confuzed!) You can switch EVERYONE around EXCEPT you :)! YOU TEH AWSHUM**

Daniel: Switch everyone around? Wow, that's going to be crazy... And hard. But I'll try. *Presses button and everyone gets switched randomly*

**Dib: YOUR HEADS NOT BIG! * shakes him insanely* WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK YOUR HEAD IS BIG? ITS... NOT... BIG! I drew you once so i knowz :D ( I KNOW HOW TO DRAW GEWD! MANY OF MAH FRIENDS THINKS IT AWSHUM DAT I HAS TO DRAW PIXZ FOR DEM! oh yea and alsp mah twin ^-^!)**

Sizz-Lorr: Thank you. See? I know what I'm talking about when I say my head isn't big!

Daniel: Oooh, Dib's Sizz-Lorr.

Dib: What? *Sees he's in Dib's body* No wonder my head felt unusually gigantic.

Sizz-Lorr: HEY! MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Desi: *Tazes him again*

**Gir: *glomps*YOU AWSHUM! * Gives a humongous taco and a ribber piggeh* WOOT!**

Tak: *Reaches for taco and piggy* I needs it... I needs it so bad!

Daniel: No, Gir. You must behave like a regular SIR.

Tak: *Salutes* Yes, kitty! *Unsalutes and bursts into tears* I need it so bad though!

Daniel: I promise you'll have it at the end of the chapter.

Gir: That doofus is in my body? *Facepalms* I'm doomed.

**Red: LASERS ARE AWSHUM! I AGREE WIT YOU CUZ DEN YOU CAN POKE IT IN PPLZ EYEZ!**

**Twin: NO SMOKE MACHIES R BETTER!**

**Me: NO! LASERS ARE WAAAYYY BETTER THAN SMOKEY STUFF!**

**Twin: SMOKE ISH BETTER! RAWR! * attacks me***

**Me: RAWRRZZERZ! * attacks her***

**Twin: Waiittt...SMOKE LAZER MACHINES R BETTER!**

**Me: YEA! HERE TALLEST RED ITS A SMOKE LAZER MACHINE! * throws it at him then laughs insanely***

**Twin: YEA! HERE PURPLE ITS YOUR VERY OWN SMOKE LAZER MACHINE!**

**(Haaavve fun with that :D)**

Spleenk: *Takes the smoke machine part out* Much better.

Daniel: Ahh, leave it to Red to only keep the laser. ^.^ Lets see how Purple is doing. Computer!

Computer: *Shows live video of Purple on his little island*

Keef: HOW DID I BECOME A SHORT HUMAN? AHHHHH! *Flails his arms and runs around everywhere until he hits a tree*

Daniel: Okay then...

**Tak: I DESPISE CHUUUU! ZIM IS FRIGGIN BETTER! RAWRRR! you has to die ^-^ and cant be revived till next chapter. :). But if chu has dare or question den you be revived then once you done DIE AGAIN! DIEDIE DIE DIE DIE! * throws her into the hot tub thingy and makes her drown***

**Twin: well... thats all for now :) WE'LL BE BAAAACK! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: * laughs insanely*BUHAHAHAHAHA! ZIM SHALL FRIGGIN RULE DA EARTHH! RAWRRRRRRRR! * suddenly goes back to normal* lolz by- WAAIITT! I FORGOT TO GIVE DESI SNAPPLES!**

**Twin: oh yeaaa...**

**Me: BUHAHAHAHA! *pulls lever and snapples start to rain down in the room and hits everyone except Zim, Gir, Desi, and Dib* WOOT! *glomps eberyonez* lolz k now byez ^-^! * dissappears suddenly with mah twinny*]**

Daniel: Okaaay... Well Tak's dead now I guess... *Hugs Snapple* Next is Singinplant

**Singinplant:**

**HEY EVERYONE! I BROUGHT A SPECIAL FRIEND WITH ME! He's a comedian, he has his own website, and he's my uncle! GIVE IT UP FOR... BIG BEN KENNEDY!**

**Ben: *poofs in* Hailey, what's going on here? IS THAT ZIM!**

**Me: First, don't use my real name. Second, that is Zim. Go, worship him.**

**Ben: OH DUDE, I LOVE YOUR SHOW! MY FAVORITE EPISODE WAS THAT ONE IN THE PARK, WHERE ALL THOSE UFO GEEKS FOUND OUT YOU WERE AN ALIEN! Classic.**

**Me: You can dare him.**

**Ben: I can! Okay, I'll do it for my favorite niece.**

**Me: Aww, thanks.**

**Ben: Zim has to say 'Hailey is full of goo! MISSION GOO!'**

Daniel: *Presses button and Zim crashes back through the wall* Have fun.

Eric: Yes.

Daniel: Good, now do your dare.

Eric: Hailey is full of goo, mission goo! MWAHAHAHA!

Daniel: Epic.

**Me: Okay then. *blushes* Tak has to sing Count Me Out from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.**

Daniel: Aww, I used to love that! *Pushes button and Tak's alive again*

Gir: I hate this questionaire.

Daniel: Go sing.

Gir: *Eye twitches and gets on stage*

Skoodge: *Puts in CD*

Gir:

If you've got romance on your mind  
If you'd like to stroll hand in hand  
If you want to cuddle in the moonlight  
And whisper, "ain't love grand"  
If you want someone to buy that sweet talk  
That you guys all love to spout  
Baby, count me out

If you want to dance cheek to cheek  
Then go home and talk all night long  
If you want to send somebody flowers  
And share a stupid song  
If you want a woman who believes that  
You're what her life's all about  
Baby, count me out

I've been there I've done that  
It's nowhere  
It's old hat  
Forget those thoughts you're thinking, mister  
And just regard me as your sister

If you want to send valentines  
If you want to write poetry  
Here's a little change; go call somebody  
Who doesn't look like me  
And if you've got plans to fall in love  
Without a shadow of a doubt  
Baby, count me out  
That's what I said I said baby, count me out  
Hound dog

*Mic explodes in firework goodness and Tak dies again*

**Ben: Who's Tak?**

**Me: Oh you poor, doomed man. *facepalms* Desi also has to be locked in a closet with Nny for TEN WHOLE HOURS. Enjoy!**

Daniel: He's gone back to his own world. Sorry.

**Ben: Okay, who's next?**

**Me: Hmmm... Gaz has to run around, IN A GIANT CHICKEN SUIT, screaming that the sky is falling. I had to do this for a school play. IT WAS EMBARASSING!**

**Ben: o3o**

Tenn: *Squeezes piggy* What?

Daniel: Seriously... You are freaking me out. Dib, knock some sense into your sister.

Sizz-Lorr: *Hands Gaz chicken suit and smiles innocently*

Daniel: That's not what I meant...

Tenn: *Puts it on and goes outside* The sky is falling! The sky is falling!

Daniel: Was your school play of Chicken Little? 'Cause this reminds me of that movie... ^.^

**Me: OKAY! Last thing... GIR MUST BURST INTO FLAMES.**

**Ben: WHY!**

**Me: I dun like GIR.**

**Ben: But he's so funny...**

**Me: I DUN CARE. Well, goodbye, IZ cast!**

**Ben: Bye!**

Tak: Yay! *Tries to explode but can't* I can't.

Daniel: Because you're not a robot anymore. There should be a self destruct button on your wrist, instead press that.

Tak: *Finds self destruct button* Ooooh, shiny! *Presses and explodes*

Daniel: Aww, he's so cute when he does that. But I can't make him die again everytime I'm not using him. Next is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**(The two evil cyber-people appear on screen, for once, not in the middle of something else. Other than a polka-dotted Dodo bird flapping in the middle of the sparsely furnitured room, the carpeted area could've been any den)**

**Ruya: :3 ... ... "...Teheh. Sorry, Desi, that was me. I was the one who turned you into a guy!"**

**Taru: "...the idea was intriguing."**

**Ruya: "- SO i imagined what I looked like as a guy! And I decided, I'd still have long hair, and look basically the same, and my voice would be deeper. Not sure how my personality would've changed, though."**

**Em: "...raspberries? I'll send some. Desi gets an automatic food dispenser tech-thingy... and as part of a dare, everyone gets raspberries smooshed all over." ^^**

Daniel: Ooh, nice despenser. *Presses button and everyone gets a bucket of rasberries* Start smushing everyone!

*Everyone starts smushing rasberries on themselves; the Irkens sizzling every once in awhile*

Daniel: *Playing with her tail* This thing is so entertaining! And it always moves as if I have no control of it... It's hypnotizing!

Sizz-Lorr: Uhhh...

**Ruya: "OU! When'd random-voice get here? HI! OH that gaves me an idea! ... ... ...I forgot it. NU!" Pouts and sulks in corner.**

**Taru: 0.o ..."There goes the main reviewer." Sigh. "I shall come up with these myself then... Hm. Desi has to try to kiss Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, Zim, Dib, and then-"**

**Ruya: *stops sulking immediately* "NO DUN DARE HER TO WATCH POOR SUFFERING ZIIIIM! NOOO!"**

**Taru: *frowns* "Why not? It's mind scarring and-"**

**Ruya: *tackles Taru* "I dare Desi to NOT watch Poor Suffering Zim eva again! So HAH! That tops me, Taru!" ^p^ "I neva watched it, but mind-scarring stuff is scaryyyy... ...was it profane? Cause I'm STILL CURIOUS! Stiiiiiill!"**

Daniel: Profane? I guess. I dunno what other way of explaining it other than it was wrong, mind scarring, and Zim was out of character.

Eric: ZIM STILL WANTS TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!

Daniel: NO!

Eric: *Growls*

Daniel: You would probably kill yourself if you saw it! And that's saying alot! I don't ever want you knowing about it, and I don't want you ever seeing it!

Skoodge: *Lines up Red, Dib, and Zim* I don't have The other Tallest.

Daniel: *Presses button and Purple appears*

Keef: Yes! Off the island!

Daniel: Do I have to do this? As cute and amazing as they are, I don't wanna.

Keef: Do what?

Skoodge: Yes.

Daniel: Fineee. *Kisses Zim first*

Eric: RAGH! HORRIBLE GERMS! *Tries spitting germs out*

Daniel: *Kisses Purple*

Keef: Why? That's all I wanna know!

Daniel: *Kisses Dib*

Sizz-Lorr: Okay, a cat just kissed me... How do cats even kiss?

Daniel: Shush! I have teeth and I'm not afraid to use them!

Sizz-Lorr: Okay, okay!

Daniel: *Kisses Red*

Spleenk: I'm thinking whether to kill you or kill myself.

Daniel: Choose yourself. ^.^

Spleenk: *Glares*

**Taru: *pushes Ruya off* "Baka Ruya." *rolls eyes* "Next, Sizz Lorr... haws to play the congas. And Shnooky and Dib have to sing along to it with a purposely off-tune voice."**

Daniel: Lard Nar, hand Sizz-Lorr congas.

Skoodge: Okay. *Hands Sizz-Lorr congas*

Dib: I don't know how to play the congas!

Daniel: I don't care, play.

Dib: *Grumbles and starts playing*

*Dib and Snooky start singing to it off tune*

**Ruya: *giggles* "OU! Moosic! Zim and Desi and Dib get ta watch IZ music videos on youtube for a bunches of time! Cause DESI WANTS TO BE DARED! So I dared her." :p ^w^**

Daniel: Ooh, I love this one called IZ Monster. It's so awesome. Lets go watch it! *Tries to drag Zim and Dib to the computer but fails* It's times like these when I hate being small. *Sighs and trudges to the computer* Lard Nar, you're in charge!

**(Ruya jumps on the Dodo bird and starts bouncing on it around the room)**

**"AND AND AND AND Tak's dare is to try to breed dinosaurs on the moon! Yeah! And the Ms. Bitters can get transferred to teach Preschoolers, then High Schoolers, and then Professor Membran should invent Super Waffles! Or Ultra Waffles! Cause everyone likes waffles. Everyone sang so already! And then GIR rides a blue dragon alla way to China to take the Chinese version of Keef on a Mulan adventure!" (the Dodo blows up in a confetti of feathers.) "AND THEN everybody gets sticks that shoot pretty colored light that make you do or feel things like being tickled or stunned and stuff and have a Wand Duel-Battle thingy! And this is as much as I'm allowed to ramble in one go." :3**

Skoodge: *Presses button and Tak comes back to life* You have to breed dinosaurs on the moon.

Gir: Pathetic. Come on Mimi. *Her and Mimi go to the moon and start breeding dinosaurs*

The Letter M: *Leaves to go teach preschoolers*

Skoodge: Professor Membrane, time to invent uhh... super waffles or whatever.

Gretchen: TOAST IS BETTER! *Has spazz attack* But okay. *Goes to his lab singing: do do do do do do*

Lard Nar: Uhh... Gir? Time to go to China with Keef... *Presses button and a blue dragon appears and a chinese Keef appears*

Tak: *Suddenly pops out of fridge* It's a pretty turtle... *Giggles*

Chinese Keef: China will be fun! Let's go!

Tak: Okay!

*They both get on blue dragon and head to China*

Daniel: For the record I love Mulan! I love that one dragon... Hehe...

Lard Nar: *Hands everyone else magical sticks* Everyone do whatever she said.

*Everyone starts using wands*

Dib: *Makes Red break dance with his wand*

Keef: *Makes Spleenk dance like a ballerina with his wand*

Spleenk: *Makes Lard Nar itchy with his wand*

*It keeps going on for awhile*

Daniel: Enough dudes. Time to see how Ms. Bitters is doing in preschool. Computer?

Computer: *Shows live video feed of Ms. Bitters teaching preschool*

The Letter M: YOU ALL NO NOTHING!

Preschoolers: *Cowering in fear*

*The screen goes fuzzy*

Daniel: Ahh, just like her. ^.^ Time to see Gir and Chinese Keef.

Computer: *Shows video of Gir and chinese Keef in the middle of a blizzard and having an epic battle with other chinese people*

Daniel: They look like they're having fun. Computer, show Tak.

Computer: *Shows live video of Tak on the screen*

Gir: *Riding on a T-rex* Move it! Get in your cage!

T-rex: *Roars and moves*

Everyone watching: Wow...

**(Pauses for a moment in her running around the room, then grins and begins talking again as Taru, looking apathetic, does nothing) "I'MMA START AGAIN! Desi, make little fuzzy flying blobs love you soooo much, that they'll follow you around with hearts in their eyes! And make some attenaed-fuzzy-flying-blobs love Zim so much, that they'll follow him around with STARS in their eyes! THE FLYING PURPLE MONKEYS LOVE YOU DIB! THERE'S A THREE-HEADED ON BEHIND YOU, NOW! ...C= ...Gaz, play Monkey Island. GIR, play Monkey Island. Desi, play Monkey Island, if ya can. NYAHAHAHA!"**

**Sizz-Lorr: *Looks behind him and suddenly notices a three-headed purple monkey* O.o**

Daniel: I can't... I HAVE THESE STUBBY LITTLE ARMS! *Facepalms with both hands- er... paws* So Lard Nar's gonna do it.

Skoodge: Why am I doing everything?

Daniel: 'Cause I trust you. ^.^

Skoodge: *Sighs deeply* Fine... *Makes green fuzzy flying blobs for Desi and purple fuzzy antennae flying blobs for Zim*

Desi's blobs: *Start following Desi around with hearts in their eyes*

Daniel: Aww they look so cute! *Hugs one*

Eric: *Running away from his blobs* AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU REPULSIVE THINGS OF DOOM! *Claws the air at them then suddenly falls backwards*

Daniel: *Still hugging a fuzzy blob* Sooo cute!

*Gir and Keef come back from China*

Tak: I brought back fortune cookies! *Shows cookies all smushed up*

Sizz-Lorr: ...What happened to them?

Tak: *Looks at the cookies in his hand and stares at them for two minutes* I dunno.

Daniel: Well time for Gir, Gaz, and me to play Monkey Island. Lets go. *Goes to the game system with everyone else and starts playing*

**"I reviewing's shorter nao, because Mysterious Voice doesn't like us straining ya too much." TT3TT *pouts* "NU FAIR! I WANNA REVIEW MORES!"**

**Em: "...The authoress needs sleep too. She's a real person."**

**Ruya: "I dun care! I just wanna have fun! Humpf! And so, Zim will fly to the moon and sabotage the Dinosaur army that Tak breeded! SO THERE!"**

**Em. ..."Be more polite, Ruya." Sigh. "Have a nice day, Desi! ...I wish all of you characters luck. In this fanfic, I'm sure you all need it. Desperately." *smiles wryly***

**-END TRANSMISSION-**

Daniel: STUPID GAME! I. DONT. HAVE. THUMBS! *Game over flashes on the screen again* DARN YOU!

Eric: *Gets in ship and goes to the moon*

Computer: *Puts up live video feed on the moon*

Eric: *Starts shooting lasers at dinosaurs*

Gir: *Charges at him on a T-rex*

Eric: *Gets on a Brachiosaurus*

Gir: *Laughs* That's a herbivore, Zim!

Eric: SILENCE! *Charges at her and they have an epic fight including lasers and dinosaurs going crazy and making stampedes*

*Thirty minutes later*

Gir: *Has a foot on Zim* Who's better now?

Eric: *Growls* Zim is.

Gir: No, you're not!

Eric: Yes, I am. *Snickers*

Daniel: Next is daughter-of-water-98

**daughter-of-water-98:**

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Desi:Here's a bunch a' snapple and snickers! Sing the gir song with Gir! Do you like M'n'M's?**

Daniel: Yes, mmm M&Ms... I need my mom to take me to walmart later. Come on, Gir! Let's sing the doom song!

Tak: YAY!

*Desi and Gir start singing the doom song*

Spleenk: *Pulling on his antennae* Make it stop!

Iggins: *Dancing* I love this song!

**Zim:Play Grand theft Auto... I love it**

Eric: *Back from the moon very bruised* Fine. *Starts playing*

**Tak:I was watching the Chuckie movies, so you should watch them all, they're funny!**

Daniel: *Stops singing* Lard Nar! Give Tak all the Chucky DVDs.

Skoodge: Okay, sheesh. *Hands Tak the DVDs*

Gir: Who knows, maybe I'll find another way to kill Zim. *Smiles evily and leaves to watch them*

Eric: *Gulps*

Gir: *Watches it and comes back*

Daniel: How was it?

Gir: What a pathetic horror movie. I've seen far scarier stuff that this.

Daniel: *Shrugs* I kinda expected this coming from you.

**Tallests:What snacks do you like? You should pelt the Massive with JELLY BEANS!**

Spleenk: What snacks DON'T we like? They're all good! *Starts munching on chips*

Daniel: Let it rain jelly bean goodness! *Presses button and it rains jelly beans on the Massive*

Keef: I hate you.

Daniel: I know you do. Then again, you hate everyone.

Keef: *Huffs*

Daniel: *Smiles innocently*

**Dib:What do you hate, besides Zim? I don't get why people say your head is big, it's not. Have this Vampires, Zombies, and Werewolves book. I loveee it.**

Sizz-Lorr: That ghost that wouldn't quit bugging me all last summer. And thanks, I could use another book like this.

Daniel: The other day I watched a show about bigfoot and during the whole episode I was thinking that you'd love to watch this show and find out all this information.

**Gaz: Play Angry Birds. Kill de piggies!**

**I love rollercoasters and yesterday my friends took me on Possessed, it goes up then back down, up backwards and repeats..**

**That's it. BYEEEEEE!**

Daniel: I hate rollercoasters... *Shudders*

Skoodge: *Hands Gaz game and she starts playing*

Daniel: Next is Necro Ghost

**Necro Ghost:**

**HI!**

**everyone: Have a mega doomer fight,and the tallest or the referees.**

*Desi presses button and everyone gets a megadoomer to fight with*

Spleenk: Why don't I get to fight? I wanna fight...

Keef: Why are we always the ones to suffer?

Skoodge: The Resisty shall win this battle!

Gir: Get a new name would you?

Skoodge: *Glares*

Daniel: Time to fight!

*Everyone starts blasting eachother with rockets and lasers from the megadoomer*

Daniel: Doesn't anyone realize that its like trying to cut a diamond with a diamond? IT DOESN'T WORK!

Keef: Its true, the megadoomer was made to be undestructable, by its own weapons nonetheless.

Eric: *Keeps shooting at Tak and Dib annoyingly*

Gir: *Blinks boredly* Are you done yet?

Eric: No one stops the mighty ZIM! No one! MWAHAHAHA!

Gir: *Rolls eyes* Pitiful.

Sizz-Lorr: *Trying to fight back* How do you use this thing? *Accidently makes it invisable* WHERE'D THE BUTTONS GO?

Gir: It's pointless to fight back, you realize that right?

Sizz-Lorr: ...Yes.

**Tallest Red&Purple: You two are now the commanders of your own fangirl army! Wage a war against each other! The winner gets the snacks of there choosing.**

**Nny: Some people think your related to Dib. Im not really sure how they get that but they do..some people are really weird..**

**ok,bye.**

Sizz-Lorr: What?

Daniel: I guess it's 'cause Dib's been rejected so much in the world that people think when he's older he'll turn into some kind of crazy monster just like Nny.

Sizz-Lorr: No I wouldn't!

Daniel: I know you wouldn't. Nny is a completely different character. People just like to smush characters together like that. *Pushes the Tallest outside to their fans* For this dare I'm gonna give back Red and Purple's bodies so the fangirls won't be confused, oh and I'm also switching thier "colors" back, but I'll be giving it back to them once the dare is over.

Red and Purple *Is shoved in front a lot of fangirl and gulps*

R&PFangirls: *Give that earpiercing fangirl scream* I LOVE YOU! *Trample them*

Purple: AHHH!

Red: H-HEY! That tickles! Get off me!

Daniel: We'll get back to them later. *Laughs nervously* Next is AvP66

**AvP66:**

**Couldn't read the whole chapter, reviewing before mylaptop battery gives out.**

**1. Well, the no mech of doom incinerating Dib's portable nursery was a bit... unsatisfying. So, send Dib to my dimension of horrible, excrutiating, Me-Satisfying pain. AKA, the dimension of testicle crushing moose and horrible, horrible undescribible pain. And live mutilation (Getting ripped apart while alive, don't worry, we have the worst medics not on irk. And the best med bots off of irk!) And also, have a pet Gir clone dressed in his doggy suit while dressed in his halloween episode costume (Shown in the halloween special's opening sequence, which also happens to be a xenomorph costume)**

Daniel: Unfortuently, I can't send you Dib. His contract doesn't involve other people 'causing him pain.

Sizz-Lorr: *Sticks tongue out*

Daniel: Stop that. *Slaps ankle* Dang it! NO CLAWS! ARGH!

Skoodge: *Puts Gir's body in cloning machine then puts his doggie suit on then his halloween costume on too*

**2. ZIM. You and Tak get sent to your own seperate counseling services on Irk for your hate towards each other, and then get to go to a special Irken relaxation center. THE BEST THERE IS. And, you get to be taller than everyone due to this mutation-soda i just sent through the time-space portal thing, hand delivered by a tamed xeno to your face.**

Eric: YES! *Drinks mutated soda and gets taller, same with Tak*

Daniel: *Presses button and a ship appears* This will take you guys straight to Irk. Have fun. *Snickers*

*Zim and Tak get on and leave*

**3. GAZ. When Dib gets back, enact any horror you can to a clone. Be what you wanna be when you come to getting revenge on all his annoying moments.**

Tenn: Why would I do that? *Squeezes pig* I don't want to hurt my brother.

Sizz-Lorr: *Lets out a breath*

Daniel: Okaaay then... Red, Purple, how are you guys doing?

Red: *Getting his antennae pulled*

RFangirl: MAYBE IF I STROKE HIS ANTENNA, HE'LL WANNA HAVE SEX! *Giggles insanely*

Red: OW! THAT'S NOT STROKING!

PFangirl: *Has Purple strapped in a chair and is sitting in his lap and caressing his face*

Purple: *Whispers* Help me...

Daniel: Ahh, they're perfectly fine.

**4. SKOODGE. You get to be friends with Keef! AND DANCE LIKE A MONKEY IN GIR'S MOUTH WHILE SHRUNK! SHRUNK I SAY!**

Daniel: Skoodge! Meet Keef!

Keef: (In his own body for now) Hiya! Do you wanna be my bestest buddy?

Lard Nar: Uh... Sure.

Keef: Yay! Come on, lets go to the circus! *Drags him away and they come back four hours later*

Lard Nar: *Covered in facepainting*

Skoodge: What have you done to my body?

Keef: *Smiling insanely*

Daniel: *Pushes button and Skoodge is mini* AWW! I JUST LOVE MINI LARD NAR WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE SKOODGE INSTEAD! *Hugs him*

Lard Nar: *Being squished* Ack!

Daniel: Sorry. ^.^ Gir, open your mouth.

Tak: *Opens mouth*

Daniel: *Puts Skoodge inside* Now don't swallow him, got it?

Tak: Aw... Okay...

Lard Nar: *Starts dancing like Zim in the Backseat Drivers episode*

Daniel: *Clapping* Woo! Go Skoodge!

Lard Nar: *Bows*

Tak: *Swallows him* He tastes like sushi!

Everyone: *Stops and stares at Gir*

Daniel: *Okay, I'm gonna need a scalpel...

Tak: You gonna cut me open? *Looks hopefully*

Daniel: Yes.

Tak: Yay!

Daniel: ...I need thumbs.

**5. Gir, you get to be the king of a Taco-Based dimension for a while.**

Daniel: You will have it at the end of this chapter, I promise.

Tak: Aww, okay.

**6. Proffessor. Perform experements on the xenomorph. P.S. ITS A UNKNOWN ANIMAL!**

Daniel: You really like those animals, don't you? *Hands Professor Membrane an xenomorph*

Gretchen: What a nice aligator! *Brings it to the lab and starts experimenting*

Daniel: *Facepalms*

Purple: *Has his fangirl army organized...sorta* I will win this war!

Red: *Has his fangirl army sorta organized as well* What are we even winning?

Purple: *Shrugs* Fangirls! Attack him!

PFangirls: *Starts running towards Red* SMOKE MACHINES ARE BETTER!

Red: Attack!

RFangirls: *Start running towards Purple* LASERS ARE BETTER!

*The fans start attacking eachother and pulling eachother's hair and hitting eachother with pans...*

Purple: *Freaked out* This is the most brutal war I ever saw!

Red: *Nods; freaked out as well*

Daniel: ...Where have I seen this before?

RFangirl: RED'S THE BEST!

PFangirl: NO, PURPLE'S THE BEST! *Hits Red fangirl with a shovel*

Daniel: Ahh, now I remember.

**7. Zita. (If not there then teleport her in) Go on a date with Dib, and Dib, no paranormal stuff during the date. Or you both spontaneously combust and are at the wrath of Gaz, as you have to also blow up all her savegames and let Iggins into her stuff.**

Sizz-Lorr: *Steals Gaz's games and burns them and lets Iggins out of the closet*

Shnooky: Who wants to go out with the crazy kid? *Crosses arms and glares at Dib*

Sizz-Lorr: Not like I wanna go out with you.

Daniel: I don't blame them. First of all Dib is a horrible alien, and second of all Zita is a hideous baby.

Dib/Zita: HEY!

Daniel: *Pushes button and jeep crashes through the wall* Have fun. *Shoves them inside and it drives off*

*They come back hours later covered in mud*

Daniel: What happened?

Sizz-Lorr: I don't wanna talk about it.

Tenn: *Hiding behind the bed afraid of Iggins*

Shloonk: Yes! I just beat lever fifty seven! Now onto the final level with the bacon sizzler!

**8. I SEND A GIGANTIC SHIP 66 TIMES THE SIZE OF THE TITANIC RIGGED WITH 240 MEGATONS OF NACHO CHEESE TO YOU ALL FOR YOUR CHEESY HAPPINESS! CHEESE!**

**9. And for you all, here is a pet TAME xenomorph, and it changes color! Woo!**

**ALSO, VOTE THE BOX OFF! I MUST HAZ MY EXPERIMENTS! BWAHAHAHA! Now off to read something before mah batteries die.**

Tak: *Sobbing* I wanna play in the cheese...

Daniel: I promise you will.

Eric: *Gets melted cheese splashed on him* Argh! Its all so cheesy! I hate it!

Gir: *Dumps a bucket of melted cheese on him and laughs*

Zim: *Eating cheese* Mmm, this is good cheese! *Starts sizzling*

Eric: How can you say that? You're ruining my magnificent body!

Zim: *Shrugs and eats more; still sizzling horribly*

Daniel: Okay, next is NarikaHanada

**NarikaHanada:**

**Oh. My. CHEEZE ITZ! THIS STORY IS HILARIOUS!**

**okie dokie... DARE TIME!**

**Gaz: You have to keep your beautiful eyes out of that weird little squint for the entire episode. but you can blink.**

Daniel: Thank you. ^.^ Gaz, keep your eyes open.

Tenn: Okay. *Keeps them open wide*

**Zim: Poke Dib in the eye 30 times... DIB HAS TO BE CHAINED TO A WALL!**

Daniel: Lard Nar!

Skoodge: *Chains Dib to the wall*

Eric: *Laughs evily and starts poking Dib in the eye*

Sizz-Lorr: Agh! Stop that! Ow!

Eric: NEVER! Your pain makes me happy!

Sizz-Lorr: Everyone seems to be amused by my pain.

**All da Irkens: You have to hang from the ceiling by your antennas. YOUR PAIN AMUSES ME!**

**Desi: You must be chained to Nny by your tummy. HEE HEE!**

Gir: Why does she not get any pain but we do?

Desi: I get pain too! You don't think being in a cat's body isn't pain? I HAVE TO LUG ALL THIS FAT AROUND! It's exhausting! Plus everyone here is taller than me... I HATE IT! *Has spazz attack on the floor*

Skoodge: *Presses button and everyone in Irken bodies get hung by their antennae* Ouch. Forgot I wasn't Vortian...

Tak: *Giggles* PAIN!

Sizz-Lorr: *Eye twitches*

Purple: Can't I go back to being mauled by fangirls? Please?

PFangirl: I'll save you Purry! *Pulls out metal bat*

RFangirl: No, you have to save Reddy! *Shoves Purple's fangirl*

**BE PREPARED! for questions...**

**Prof. Membrane: how did Dib's and Gaz's Mom die? I WANNA KNOW! Desi can reset the universe or whatever.**

Daniel: Dude, it's the universe! I don't even have a remote for that!

Gretchen: A very horrible disease!

Sizz-Lorr: No, she didn't. She was abducted by aliens!

Gretchen: That's crazy talk!

**Eh. Dat's all I got. *Licks all the characters faces* YOU HAS MY GERMS!You all get the flu.. BWAAAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ha.**

*Everyone starts sneezing and coughing*

Eric: THE GERMS! THEY'RE ATTACKING! I KNEW THIS RETCHED DAY WOULD COME! *Grabs out germ spray and starts spraying it in everyone's faces*

Daniel: *Wearing a doctors mask* I'll go make some chicken noodle soup. LARD NAR! I NEED YOUR THUMBS!

Skoodge: I'm coming...

Daniel: Next is ExploraTori

**ExploraTori:**

**Hi! My name is Tori! Hehehe I FEEL SO EXCITED ! Here desi,have a banana smoothie!**

Daniel: *Cooking chicken noodle soup with Lard Nar doing everything* Aww thank you! *Drinks it* Mmm.

**Okay my dare has 2 parts;**

**Part 1: the tallest have to dress up like bananas and do the macarena for about an hour,or atleast until one of them pukes.**

Red: If you haven't noticed, we're sick. *Coughs and is a pale shade of green*

Daniel: No one cares. Go dance! *Hands them banana suits and puts in CD*

*Red and Purple put them on and start dancing the macarena*

Daniel: Woo, go the Tallest!

Red: This is humiliating...

Purple: *Humming the song*

Red: *Sighs and starts humming the song as well*

**Part 2: 1 vortian,3 irkens,3 humans,and GIR (and Desi if she wants to), have to draw the tallest doing the macarena,in their banana suits. You have until the tallest stop dancing to finish your that,you have to upload it .whoever gets the most views WINS!**

Daniel: I'll do it by your original races. Lard Nar, Tak, Zim, Sizz-Lorr, Dib, Gaz, Dwicky, and Gir, get to drawing! Quickly! THESE GUYS ARE GETTING PALE!

*Everyone stops what they're doing and start drawing the Tallest*

*Thirty minutes later*

Purple: I can't dance anymore! Everythings. Going. Blurry! *Falls to the floor*

Red: *Stops and stares as Purple whos spazzing*

Daniel: Okay, let me see all you guy's drawings. *Sees Gir's stick figure drawing, Zim's crude drawing that makes the Tallest look like bunnies somehow, Dib's decent drawing, Dwicky's horrible drawing that looks... not good, Gaz's decent drawing, Sizz-Lorr's drawing that looks like chibi Tallest, Tak's decent drawing, and Lard Nar's amazing drawing of the Tallest surrounded in fire, but has nothing to do with them dancing* Uhh... Interesting. *Uploads all the pictures on Deviantart and Sizz-Lorr's gets the most views*

Dib: I won?

Daniel: Yes, you did! And here is the grand prize.

The grand prize is *drumroll* THE WINNER GETS TO COME WITH ME TO SEE COLDPLAY AT THEIR CONCERT TONIGHT

Dib: *Sarcastic* Oh goodie...

Daniel: *A jeep crashes through the wall, Desi shoves him in, and it drives off* He's gonna have so much fun. Final is ILoveGagaAndMichael

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

***Comes in from the dark evil wood in ghost form and holds on to Zim until his dare.***

**Hello! I'm feeling generous. So, today, I'm giving dare that might be fun for everyone.**

**Dib: I'll take you to the underworld and take a camera for you will be taking a tour of a forbidden house on the block. I want you to prove to your unsupportive father that not EVERYTHING Has a scientific explinations *Snaps at Membrane and everyone goes "dude got owned".**

Sizz-Lorr: Cool! *Grabs camera and the floor opens up and Dib falls in*

Daniel: If his dad doesn't believe any of this, I really don't know what will.

**Gir: Oh come here! *Hugs him tenderly* You cute adorable little thing *Kisses Gir's fore head and give him 3 12 pack party tacos from taco bell***

Tak: My tacos! I want my tacos! *Tries to go towards food*

Daniel: Gir, stay put!

Tak: *Salutes* Yes, my mistress! *Stands still for a few minutes then bursts into sobs* I miss my tacos! *Screeches*

Gir: Somebody get that thing his tacos already!

**Gaz: I want you go in Hot Topic and jack everything you can without getting caught. So free stuff ^_^**

Tenn: I can't! I'll get in trouble and we don't want to get in trouble, right Bacon?

Daniel: *Facepalms*

**Zim: I want you and Tak to have a weapon less face slap fight. Winner has loser get in a pink maid outfit and make then be a slave all day and you can use a whip ^_^**

Gir: Ha. I can't wait to see you dressed as a female.

Eric: *Growls* I won't be the one dressed as a female.

Daniel: Ready set go!

*Zim and Tak have an epic slap fight with lots of slapping; Zim ...somehow... wins*

Eric: HAHA! VICTORY FOR ZIM! I'm amazing you know.

Gir: *Growls*

Daniel: *Hands Tak a pink maid outfit* I feel your pain, really I do.

Gir: *Glares and puts it on*

Eric: HA! Now, slave! Say Zim is the best.

Gir: *Monotone* You're the best.

Eric: Yes! Now get me snacks.

Gir: *Holds hands out as if trying to strangle him without touching his neck*

Eric: RAGH! GO!

Gir: *Trudges away to get snacks and gives them to him*

**Tak: Dance a latino dance with Zim for 10 minutes. If the latino music salsa doesn't spice up anything between you two, nothing will.**

**Hahaha LOL Just Kidding!**

Skoodge: *Puts in latino CD*

Daniel: *Presses button so Zim and Tak's hands are magnetized together* Start dancing!

Eric/Gir: NO!

Daniel: Fine. I didn't want to come to this. *Presses button and it makes them dance*

Eric/Gir: *Dancing back and forth*

Eric: RAGH! Curse you! *Dips Tak*

Gir: I will hurt you.

Eric: I'm already hurting you! *Laughs evily*

Gir: No you're not.

Eric: Yes I am! With my brilliant mind!

Gir: *Glares*

**And make out with him for an hour, but for fun, you can punch him.**

Daniel: This is your big dancing ending! Kiss him!

Gir: *Kisses Zim and stays that way for an hour in total makeout session*

Eric: *Falls over and mouth starts foaming*

Daniel: *Stares at Zim for awhile* I think you broke him.

Gir: *Shrugs, punches him and laughs*

**For Everyone: YOU MAY ALL GO TO THE UNDERWORLD WITH ME!**

**Not as a punishment, but you can all be treated as royal guest with comfort and treatment.**

***Gets in a bubble***

**Goodbye!**

***Bubble pops***

*Everyone gets transported to the underworld where they basically go to a spa all day and come back hours later*

Daniel: Sooo...? Who won? Red's or Purple's fangirls?

*Everyone looks at all the fangirls still fighting and dead fangirls who were hit by very heavy objects on the floor*

Daniel: *Shrugs* I say tie, you both get snacks! *Presses button and the Tallest get lots of free snacks that are very yummy* Okay, Gir, you finally get your desires!

Tak: Yay! *Reaches hands out in gimme gesture*

Skoodge: *Hands Gir his tacos plus the giant taco and piggy, and gets to be ruler of a taco demension, where he's crowned with a taquito*

*Gir also gets to dive into the wonderful gooy cheese*

Tak: *Sniffles in happiness* It's so beautiful. *Takes a giant bite of a taco person that lives in the taco dimension*

Daniel: Ahh, finally the end of this- hey! I forgot Skoodge!

Tak: Oh yeaaa... He's still in my tummy!

Daniel: *Facepalms* See ya next chapter everyone...


	17. Chapter 17

Desi: *Skipping around the room with Gir following her; has singsong voice* I met Rikki Simons! *Giggles and hugs Gir*

Everyone: Who?

Desi: Ugh, let me explain this to you guys slowly. You all have voice actors.

Zim: HA! Zim has no 'voice actor'. This is Zim's voice! ZIM'S VOICE!

Red: For once I agree with him.

Purple: *Gasps at Red then shrugs* Yea, me too. This is my voice! I'm not letting some skinny guy with an afro have my voice! That's just wrong!

Desi: *Facepalms* Anyways, I'd like to introduce a guest star for this chapter! Annie!

Annie: *Comes in and spots Dib* OHMYGOSHDIB! *Glomps him*

Dib: *Slightly choking* Ack, help me!

Desi: Ahh, yes. She's a big Dib fan. ^.^

Annie: Dib is the best! *Squeezes tighter*

Desi: She's one of my bestest friends and is here to help me host the show for the chapter.

Annie: Alright!

Red: Not another one...

Purple: We're all doomed!

Desi: Time to start the reviews. First up is-

Annie: NO! I have a review of my own.

Desi: Ahh, yes, she came over a week ago and spent the whole time reading my questionaire.

Annie: It took me all night! ALL NIGHT! And I only got ten chapters done even then!

Desi: I told you, you couldn't read it all in one day! It's impossible!

Annie: Well it's your fault you made it so long!

Desi: Hey! Blame the reviewers!

Annie: I will! I will blame the reviewers!

Desi: ^.^

Annie: Anyways. Here is my review.

**Annie:**

**Haaaiiii! If Dessy hasn't introduced me yet, I'm her real life friend. Yup! I'm proof she has a life! Unlike Gaz!**

Gaz: *Growls*

**Gir, Let's make biscuits! And does Pig have a motorcycle? That must be why you hang out with him so much.**

**Can I put stickers all over Gir?**

Gir: *Nods, smiling his dopey smile* We always go on trips all over the country!

Zim: *Blinks* Is that why you were gone for two weeks that one time?

Gir: Yep!

Zim: *Eye twitches*

Desi: For anyone who doesn't know, go watch the episode "Germs" and listen closely when Gir says "See ya later Pig!" You can hear a motorcycle starting.

Annie: *Grabs basket of stickers and starts putting stickers all over Gir*

Gir: Oooh... This sticker's shiny!

Annie: YAY! HE'S STICKER COVERED!

**Zim, I dare you to sing the parody of Bad Romance- Leather Pants. Only with any bad stuff bleeped out. There isn't much bad stuff.**

**Oh yeah, Dessy, I think this stuff is genious. They should hire you as a serious writer or something.**

Desi: Get up there, Zim! *Puts in CD*

Zim: *Grabs mic and gets on the dancefloor*

Zim:

Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!

Ha ha  
Ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Da la  
La la la  
We want his leather pants!

GaGa  
Rah rah rah  
Na na  
Fla fla fla  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
Take off his leather pants!

I'm getting ready  
My legs have been waxed  
Cause when we get them  
I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Tush tush tush  
Right on my tush  
(Tush tush tush)  
(Right on my tush)

Hey!

We want your trousers  
Your breeches, your chaps  
No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
Their service sucks  
Sucks sucks sucks  
It really sucks!  
(Sucks sucks sucks)  
(It really sucks)

You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!

Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Give us the effing pants!

Blah blah  
Blah blah blah  
Da da  
Pa pa pa  
Ya ya  
Mama mia!  
We want those leather pants!

We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos, or briefs  
I am a criminal  
And he is a thief  
Cause we're both hot  
Hot hot hot  
We are quite sexy

Marik, that doesn't rhyme!

Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!

I have watched Psycho  
And I liked Vertigo  
The Birds was ok  
Ooo! I loved Rear Window  
By Alfred Hitchock  
Cock Cock Cock  
We love Hitchcock  
(Cock cock cock)  
We love Hitchcock

You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!  
MARIK:  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho  
Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
We want those leather pants!  
No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Let's steal his leather pants!

Tah tah  
Mah mah mah  
Bah bah  
Wah wah wah  
Zah zah  
Vah vah vah  
Take off his leather pants!

Gah gah  
Rah rah rah  
Na Na  
Flah Flah Flah  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
I like these silly noises  
MARIK: YAMI BAKURA:  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it

I'm an evil bitch, baby!

We want your pants  
And we want our revenge  
We want your pants  
And we're really just friends

Je voudrais son  
pantalon cuir  
son pantalon  
Why am I speaking French?  
Why am I speaking French?  
I don't want to be French!  
We want your leather pants!  
Take off your friggin' pants!

Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We want the freaking pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's get his leather pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off those friggin pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Remove his effing pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Ga ha  
Ha ha ha  
We got the leather pants!

*Mic grows feet and runs away*

Desi and Annie: *Fall to the floor and burst out laughing*

Annie: That was awesome!

Desi: I know right! Totally epic!

Zim: *Glares* Stop laughing at Zim!

Annie: I'm sure everyone got a kick in that song.

Desi: That was hilarious.

**Dib, am I begging to face the moose?**

Dib: No, you seem okay.

Annie: *Glomps Dib again* Yay, you like me!

Dib: Ack! Can't. Breathe. Again!

**I think Gir and Mimi should have a bikini dog food fight!**

Desi and Annie: *Get bikinis and dog food*

*Gir and Mimi put on the bikinis*

Desi: Ready, set, go!

Mimi: *Throws dog food at Gir and eyes light up like she's giggling*

Gir: *Giggling and throws dogfood at Mimi as well*

*Dog food gets thrown everywhere and on everyone*

Shloonk: Alright, dog food!

Tak: Ack, it's everywhere. How disgusting.

**Dessy, I envy you and Dib being the only two sane people... I HATE IT! I will get my vengence... VENGENCE!**

**Oh, and Dib, if you ever turn into bologna again and you need to be tasted, you know who to ask. (shifty eyes)**

**It's Gir!**

**I wanna date Dib! Can I? Wow... I wonder what my bf will think... how will I explain this to him?**

Dib: *Gulps and looks at Annie nervously who's smiling creepily at him*

Desi: Okay, you guys, go have fun.

Annie: YAY! *Grabs Dib's wrist and leaves; they come back a few hours later*

Desi: So? How was it?

Annie: Wonderful! We went to the movies, then ate dinner, then looked at some paranormal stuff, then boobytrapped Zim's base- oops. I wasn't supposed to say that.

Dib: *Covered in kiss marks* Remind me to never go to the movie theaters with her again.

Desi: *Giggles* Aww, why?

Dib: Let's just say the dark+Annie=Bad.

Annie: I hope my boyfriend never watches this... ^.^

**COMMENT ON DIB AND DESSY!**

**I'm so jealous of you two being the only half-sane people on the show.**

**DARE! I dare Gaz and Gir to hold hands the WHOLE chapter. =P But first! I want to make biscuits with Gir!**

Annie: *Puts on apron and Gir and her go into the kitchen*

Desi: I would seriously hire her as my personal chef when I'm older. She makes the best freakin' cookies in the universe.

*Annie and Gir come back out of the kitchen an hour later*

Gir: Look at my biscuits!

Desi: Nice going. *Looks behind Gir and at the kitchen* ...And you guys made a big mess in the kitchen... Sigh. *Brings Gir to Gaz and super glues their hands together* There you go!

Gaz: WHAT did you just do?

Desi: Glued you to Gir? *Smiles nervously*

Gaz: I will plan my revenge now.

Oh! Gaz! I hereby give you permission to do anything to Dessy for 5 minutes.

Desi: Why...?

Annie: For revenge!

Desi: Revenge of what?

Annie: For making Dib kiss me on MY questionaire! It was embarrassing!

Desi: No it wasn't, admit it, you enjoyed it. ^.^

Annie: Shut up! You are dead!

Desi: *Sticks tongue out*

Annie: Gaz, get her.

Gaz: *Shrugs and glues Desi to the ceiling*

Desi: *Sighs* Remind me again, WHY did I allow you on MY show?

Annie: Because I'm you're best friend.

Desi: *Glares*

Annie: *Smiles innocently*

**Oh! I know what to give Dib! (Sends a giant treasure map) It has alot of stops to get stuff! Including a new portal gun! Yayyyy!**

Dib: Cool!

Desi: Dib will have to do it after the questionaire. It will take all day to do that thing.

Dib: Aww.

Annie: Look what you did! You made him sad!

Desi: No comment.

**Oh! Oh! One more thing! Dessy, pick a Tallest and take him on a date. AND ENJOY IT TOGETHER!**

**Annie out. Peace.**

Desi: Just because the Tallest are my favorite automatically makes me in love with them?

Annie: Yes. ^.^ Now pick a Tallest!

Desi: You know I can't pick! They are both so funny and awesome!

Annie: Then take both of them on a date.

Desi: No.

Annie: Yes.

Desi: No.

Annie: Yes.

Purple: Don't we get a say in this?

Annie/Desi: NO!

Purple: *Grumbles and crosses arms*

Annie: *Whistles and a horse carriage crashes through the wall; she shoves Desi and both of the Tallest in it* Go have fun with your boyfriends! ^.^

Desi: MY WHAT? And why is this thing a carriage? I HATE GIRLY STUFF!

Annie: Because it should be romantic.

Desi: *Eye twitches*

Annie: Don't make me put a dress on you!

Desi: *Bites lip and sinks back into the carriage* I'm fine...

Annie: Good. Have fun. *The carriage drives off*

Red: DON'T LEAVE US ALONE WITH HER!

Purple: TURN THIS THING AROUND!

Annie: *Hands reviews to Lard Nar* Here you go. You can read the reviews until she gets back.

Lard Nar: Next is invderofdeath

**invderofdeath:**

**Grace: Okay, so i have a problem. Im a vampire and i need blood soo... you all are now donars!**

**Desi: Its so ture the vampires in that show are better!**

Annie: Alrighty, lets get this done! Everyone line up! *Holds a needle*

Everyone: *Gulps*

*Two hours of immense screaming and blood taking later*

Annie: *Puts blood in Floating Talking Box and he floats away*

Spleenk: Why didn't you just use the transporter?

Annie: *Shrugs* I like him.

Zim: *Looks at his arm where the needle dug in and shudders* My blood...

**Zim: Read all my fanfiction stories**

Zim: *Growls*

Annie: Come on, Zim. *Pushes him to the computer*

Zim: Fine. Stupid human. *Starts reading*

**Gaz: turn into a SIR!**

**Dib: cheak out me delavint art (the username is the same)**

Dib: Um, okay. *Gets on another computer and looks her up*

Annie: *Finds right remote and pushes button; Gaz is a SIR unit now*

Gaz: What. Have. You. DONE! *Fire lights up in her eyes and all around her*

Gir: *All his body parts fall to pieces*

Annie: Gir? You okay?

Gir: Yes! *Hugs Gaz*

Gaz: *Takes out weapons out of her head and aims them at Annie* Turn. Me. Back.

Annie: *Presses button and a shield is placed around her* Nope.

**Tallest: kill Tak**

**Tak: kill the tallest**

Annie: ...We'll do this dare later, when Dessy comes back.

**GIR: get sgur high!**

**Skooage: become a hot irken!**

Annie: *Brings a ton of sugar to Gir who eats it all up*

Gir: *Litterally bouncing off the walls and bringing Gaz with him*

Gaz: Stop bouncing you metal idiot!

Gir: *Suddenly puts on a hawaiian outfit and starts hula dancing while singing the alphabet in the wrong order, oh and singing with a very high pitched screech*

Annie: *Presses button and Skoodge gets thinner and taller with lots of muscle* Hope you're satisfied.

**Tenn: I like your name ^.^**

**Letter M: whats your real name?**

Tenn: Thank you.

The Letter M: What are you talking about? This is my real name!

Annie: Do you have a middle name?

The Letter M: And M.

Annie: Whoa whoa whoa. So your full name is The Letter M&M?

The Letter M: ...Yes.

Annie: OHMYGOSH! That's so cool!

**Grethan: what is with you staeling my man?**

**ALSO Desi, system of a down i had to sing in gutair hero and its sctreamo song!**

**BYE!**

Annie: *Hugs Dib and squeezes him* HEY! THIS GUY IS MINE!

Dib: Ack! Can't breathe!

Annie: *Laughs nervously and sets him down* Next is ThatPieYouAteLastNight

**ThatPieYouAteLastNight:**

**Okay, I know you all love my name so very much it's painful. Expecially you Gir. I think your quite cool, hip and in-style.**

**Zim: Hiya, with Pink-eye!Do you know of a man named JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC? If you do, express your emotions of what it would be like to work with him. If you don't, do a chicken dance in aproximately 2 feet away from Desi.**

Zim: Zim does not 'express emotions.' *Makes disgusted face* And I would never work with a human! I want to have the pleasure to kill each and every one of these pit-i-ful humans.

Annie: SEE! This is exactly why I'm not a crazed Zim fangirl! THE REAL HERO IS RIGHT HERE! *Squeezes Dib's cheeks like a granny does* Not the guy trying to destroy Earth!

Zim: *Sticks tongue out at her*

Annie: Unfortuently, Desi doesn't agree with me. She thinks Zim's the best of the two. *Crosses arms*

**Gir: DO YOU LOVE SHNUFFEL BUNNY? WELL, DO YOU? Also, how closely related are you to Happy Noodle Boy? ARE YOU HIS 3rd COUSIN?**

Gir: *Shakes head; smiling* Nu uh! *Starts petting Rascal*

Rascal: *Purrs and rubs his head all against Gir's stomach making him giggle*

Gir: Pretty Kitty! Hehe! *Starts mimicking Rascal*

Annie: Yeaaaa... I wouldn't say they are related at all. Even if they are both insane.

**Last Question**

**Dib: Will you listen to this list of me and tell me the honest truth if you would concider going out with me? If you say no, Desi, will you threaten him with a weird looking carrot-shooting device that looks like a milkjug until he complies with my wishes?**

**List:**

**I am to obsessed with the paranormal**

**I to wear a long black trench coat**

**My favorite color is black and purple**

**I am a deep thinker**

**I am creative**

**I wear glasses**

**I ALWAYS wear boots**

**I gaze at the stars at night**

**I have my own little group of Paranormal investigators that I called the Cheese-Heads (needed an inconspicuous or however you spell it name)**

**I know some of your deepest secrets that you yourself don't even know of**

**I have a one track mind**

**I am sensitive**

**I feel like a freak for telling you all this information**

**I am called crazy on a regular basis**

**And lastly, I DESPISE WITH AN EVER LASTING PASSION for couples that are all gooshy gooshy lovey lovey and for feety pajama's.**

**I love you foreverly in my heart, Dib. BTW, I AM you age, and I'm not Gretchen or your weird robotic clone Zim created in episode 15, Future Dib, 2 of 2 episode, 14 minutes in the episode. I hope you don't feel to weirded out by this information**

Annie: Say no, Dib! Say no!

Dib: Uhhh... No?

Annie: *Smiles* Yay!

**ONE LAST THING**

**I dare Gir, Tallest Purple, Tallest Red, and Gaz to Caramelldansen for at least 20 seconds, and if you don't know how to do it, do the awesome dance Zim did in episode 21, Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars, episode 1 of 1, 16 minutes into the episode when he said 'no no! were normal!' to cover his robotic parents for eating a kid.**

**My name is ThatPieYouAteLastNight, real name is (literally, no joke) RainySky J. Melton; and this was my Scare Tactic. Annie: Desi has told me to stop doing that dance. It is getting kinda old... No offence guys.**

**I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT ONE MORE THING! OMG OMG OMG OMG...wait...is there even a G? I think a G is all in the complex mind of humanity in general. If we think were gonna lose weight, then we are. We could pray to G but...Oh, I'm rambeling on again about my point of views of humanity and how screwed up it is even though I'm human.**

**Dib: *yes, I'm talking to you again* I've done many comparisons and have concluded that in fact, your head is scientifically NOT BIG! THATS RIGHT! SUCK ON THAT FANGIRLS! Rather, his body (oh so succulent, sexy, plush, toned, pale-white body) is scrawnyer than most others. That being the case, his head appears bigger than most!**

**I however have a bit of a big head. That may be one of the reasons my buddehs call me Dib. Last time I measured it, my cranium was 28 inches all around. Either 28 or 32. I forget. So yes, my head is rather bulbus. But Dib's isn't. Don't worry, I have placed Ducktape all across the borders of the earth because I have most likely upset the balance of nature with my horrific discovery. Don't worry. I have powers that Pinto beans could only DREAM of, so I can fix it easy. So...Diiiibb...Um...I got the Grudge and the Unborn at my house. ...wanna watch with me?**

**After all, I am 'a poor steryotypical 11 year old female that is afraid of the dark and is totally lying about being scared of the movie and of the dark because the 11 year old wants to get close enough to you to smell you luxorious hair and touch your exemplory skin upon the majestic form that is your appearences.'**

**DANG I TALK ALOT! Am I really THAT talkative? HEY! THATS ANOTHER THING TO ADD TO MY LIST OF ME!**

Annie: You know there are some of us who believe in the 'G'. It makes perfect sense to us, even if it may not to you. And you can't lose weight just by thinking you can. You really have to do something to lose it.

Dib: ...Can I go watch the movie with her?

Annie: B-but why? Aren't you having fun with me?

Dib: Er... yes? I'd just like to go watch the movie...

Annie: Oh, I see how it is! Fine... go.

Dib: Cool! *Runs out*

Annie: *Bursts into sobs*

Everyone: O.o

Annie: *Sniffles* Lets see how Desi's doing. *Presses button and Desi's date appears on the TV screen*

Red and Purple: *Fighting over a donut*

Red: Its mine!

Purple: No its mine!

Red: Mine!

Purple: Mine!

Desi: *Takes the donut and eats it*

Red and Purple: *Stare blankly at her then sulk in their seats*

Annie: I think it's time they came back. *Presses button and they come back in the room*

Desi: The Tallest are horrible at dating.

Annie: *Nudges her* How was it...?

Desi: They only think about food. Go figure. AND STOP MAKING ME DATE CHARACTERS! You may have a crush on Dib but I don't have a crush on any of the characters! Sheesh!

Annie: Okay, we gotta do the Tallest and Tak's dare now.

*The Tallest and Tak stand across from eachother, holding an Irken ray. They both shoot eachother at once and both die at the same time*

Annie/Desi: Wow...

Desi: Eh... I'll bring them back when they're needed. Next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

**Please excuse me but my dear friend Celebi9 of the swell website has dared me to speak british for the day.**

**Desi:Oh why that was so sweet of you to send me this lovely Jack Sparrow doll!^^In return please choose a selection of snacks to your liking.**

**Tallests:*gulps*D-deepest apolagies...for the hot fudge incident...*bows and mentally slaps self***

Desi: Ooh! Doritos! *Giggles and munches on snacks*

Annie: Being the host is paradise...

Desi: Yep.

**Tak:*friend lets me not talk british for this part*SHUT UP,NOBODY LIKE YOU!(btw:thats what my sister says to our dog,lol XD)**

**Zim:I do believe you have problems with denial and anger...just to inform you.^^;**

**And lastly,I always did want to say this if I ever turned british so...GO TO ELL' YOU BLOODY HUMAN!(I'll let you decide who I was addresing that to.X3)Well,chip chip everyone!^^**

Tak: Well guess what, I don't care.

Zim: Zim does not have problems! *Stomps his foot*

Desi: Okay, Zim.

Annie: You aren't talking about Dibby are you? It seems alot of people hate him on here!

Desi: I've got a small idea. Is it Professor Membrane by chance? I'm pretty sure no reviewer likes him here. Next up is MrPr1993

**MrPr1993:**

**Hello again! Here are some snacks for everyone! *hands snacks to everyone***

**1. Okay! Time to start this: HEEYA! *knocks Zim unconscious with a karate chop. Then, he ties him up to the ceiling and dresses him up as a pi ata, complete with a mexican hat* OK! Everyone will be going to whack Zim with... bats made of meat! The first ones who will do it are: The Tallest, Dib and Tak, since they hate Zim. Tallest and Tak, just hold them by the hilt to prevent being burned ok? *hands them the meat bats. Then, he leans towards a radio, and turns it on, and the radio plays mexican music***

Desi: Poor Zim... *Hands the Tallest, Tak, and Dib meat sticks* Wack away guys.

Annie: When do I get a turn?

*Tak, Dib, and the Tallest start beating Zim with the meat.*

Zim: AHHH! STOP BEATING ZIM WITH THIS INFERIOR MEAT!

Annie: If you beat hard enough, candy will come out!

Zim: Ow! ARGH! GET AWAY FROM ZIM!

*Twenty minutes of wacking later*

Annie: Let me have a turn now!

Desi: Okay, sheesh. Everyone else gets to wack Zim now.

Zim: *Growls* When I get out of here you pathetic excuse for a human will be in my lab, being expiremented on! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Desi: *Raises eyebrow* Of course I will...

*Zim gets wacked even more*

**2. Uh oh! A meteor is heading towards Irk! Here are seven chaos emeralds I brought with me. I'll give these to Tak. Tak, you know what to do!**

Tak: *Makes the meteor blast into a thousand pieces with the emeralds* Too easy.

**3. Tak and Mimi. Head towards an alternate Earth, disguised. Explore it for two hours. Once time runs out, you'll go back, and tells us the difference between that Earth and the Earth you were going to take over.**

Desi: *Presses button and Tak and Mimi go into an alternate world and come back two hours later*

Annie: What's it like?

Tak: Even more stupid and everyone was too happy.

Desi: I like my Earth, at least we have smart people here, unlike your Earth.

Dib: ...I need to move here.

Annie: That you do.

**4. Tallest, check this item! *shows them Majora's Mask, from the game, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask* this is a dangerous item, called the Majora's Mask. Majora is a demon that was sealed in this mask. Anyone who will wear it, will be taken control by Majora, and that person will try destroying their own world by launching a moon at it! This is a very dangerous item indeed.**

Purple: ...And we care, why?

Red: We aren't stupid you know.

**5. Zim: Read this fanfic: "It's Escaped!", by "Zero Nexus"! Here's the numbers of the fanfic's id: 7028995. Once you finish reading it, tell us what it was all about.**

Zim: *Glares* Why should I?

Desi: Because I'm making you. ^.^ *Drags him to the computer*

*Zim reads it*

Desi: Now. Tell me what it was about.

Zim: Gir and I have to recapture a hidious beast that I was going to use in my next brilliant plan.

Desi: Cool.

**6. Tak: Chase Zim with this special hammer! *shows her a Golden Hammer from the Super Shash Bros. Series***

Tak: My pleasure. *Starts chasing Zim with hammer*

Zim: *Running* Gir! Do something!

Gir: *Grabs out Super Golden Hammer of his own and starts chasing Tak with it*

Zim: *Traps Tak in a net*

Tak: Argh! Zim!

Zim: Yes? *Smiles innocently*

Tak: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Zim: No. *Snickers*

**7. Everyone: Watch these Disney films:**

**-Beauty and the Beast**

**-The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**-Aladdin**

**-Snow White (did you know that this was Disney's very first film?)**

**For each film you watch, make a review about each film, character, and the songs! Oh, and explain what seen you loved the most!**

Desi: Ahh, I love all the old Disney movies. Unfortuently I can't do it. I'm sorry, I hate not being able to do a dare, especially when its very unique, but I can't. It's making my brain hurt.

Annie: You should hear her! She won't shut up!

Desi: I'm sorry! Sheesh! It's not MY fault my brain is always about to explode when I do this thing!

Zim: Oooh, is her head going to explode?

Purple: I wanna see her head explode!

Red: *Snickers* That'd be nice to see.

Desi: Shush! The point is I'm sorry. I would love to but its much to hard and complicated to achieve.

Annie: Please don't make her whine to me anymore.

Desi: I do not whine!

Annie: YES you do! I have proof!

Desi: LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S A GIANT BUG AND IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU! *Points to Purple whose behind Annie*

Purple: HEY!

Annie: I'm not falling for that.

Desi: Dang it!

Annie: Computer, display the movies on four seperate TVs.

Desi: Hey, I said we weren't going to do the dare!

Annie: *Shrugs* I feel like watching a Disney movie suddenly. So everyone will at least watch.

Desi: At once?

Annie: *Shrugs* Gotta admit, it saves time.

Desi: True.

*Everyone watches the movies boredly*

Annie: So, how did everyone like the movie?

Everyone: Meh.

Annie: Figures. All of you were made without a hint of romance in your blood.

Desi: Something that's totally possible to change through science!

Professor Membrane: Science can solve the worlds problems!

Desi: That reminds me! Did you guys know the same dude who played Professor Membrane also played Squidward? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME BEFORE? My lifelong dream has finally come true! *Sighs happily*

Annie: I thought your lifelong dream was to go to a Jonas Brothers concert?

Desi: My first is that Ted will die.

Annie: Of course.

Desi: My second is that I can go to a Jonas Brothers concert, and my third is that Professor Membrane also becomes Squidward.

Annie: Why would you even HAVE that as a lifelong dream?

Desi: Because Professor Membrane and Squidward are my heros!

Annie: *Facepalms*

Desi: *Giggles*

**8. Professor Membrane! Can you analyze this mushroom? It looks very peculiar tome... *Shows him a red mushroom, which is from the world of Super Mario* Does this mushroom have any effects?**

Desi: Oh yeaaaa. That reminds me. How was your study on the xenomorph?

Professor Membrane: Just as I suspected, only a very large aligator.

Desi: *Sighs* By the time the questionaire reaches its final chapter, this dude will never be believing. *Shoves him mushroom* Here. Take the darn mushroom.

Professor Membrane: *Leaves to study*

**9. Desi: Do you know anything about Mortal Kombat? Have two characters of the cast fight each other to the death, in the Mortal Kombat world. Oh, and, while in there, the two fighters will be gaining new and special abilities as well!**

Desi: *Groans* I'm a girl. AKA I don't play much video games. The only ones I've ever played in my life are New Super Mario Bros, Mario Kart, and Yoshi's Island. Oh and Sims 2 if you count that as a video game... I'm sorry, I can't do it. Please don't smite me into oblivion.

**10. Desi: Here's a special ocarina! Play the Song of Storms! Oh, but do it outside! I don't want it to rain inside the room...**

Annie: Link is the best.

Desi: You had a crush on him.

Annie: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE THAT!

Desi: This is what you signed up for when you asked to be on my questionaire!

Annie: I never asked, I only agreed when you asked ME to be on it.

Desi: Oh. Hmm...

Annie: Just play the stupid ocarina. *Hands it to her*

Desi: *Goes outside and starts playing it, it starts raining*

Zim: *Hides under the bed*

Dib: Aw, still scared of water?

Zim: *Growls* Zim is not afraid of your poisonous liquids, stink-beast!

Dib: Sure you aren't.

**11. Now, I'll turn Dib into an Irken with magic! *turns Dib into an Irken* Now, Desi, play the Song of Healing and see what happens!**

Desi: *Plays it and Dib's heart is healed*

Dib: Wow, I feel like everything wrong has disappeared!

Desi: I don't understand why you made Dib Irken before I did that but whatever.

Annie: Aww! Dib feels all better! *Hugs him*

**12. I want one of you to commit seppukku! (it means commiting a suicide ritual by stabbing themselves with a sword in the stomach) Desi, chose one from the cast who will do it!**

Desi: Okay, thats gross. How am I supposed to pick someone to do a cruel thing like that?

Annie: How about Zim? I'm sure he'd love to volunteer!

Zim: SHE FILLS YOUR HEAD WITH LIES!

Annie: Oh shut up!

Desi: Well Zim needs to die every once in awhile.

Zim: What?

Desi: *Hands him a sword and smiles innocently*

Zim: Zim shall never stoop so low!

Red: What a shame too.

Desi: Just do it. Please. We have like nine other reviews to do.

Zim: *Growls and stabs himself in the squeedily-spooch and he dies*

Desi: That was gruesome. *Puts Zim in the RESURRECTER-O-MATIC*

Zim: I hate you.

Purple: Why did you do that?

Red: How is it that Zim can even survive death?

**13. Have GIR appear in his disguise. Make 8 clones of him with their disguises on, and have all of them dance Can Can togheter! Oh, and have the original GIR wear a top hat before they dance. Check in the internet in case you don't know what is... Then, have the 8 GIRs be sent to 8 different random reviewers, ok?**

Desi: *Clones Gir eight times with the disguise on and puts a top hat on the real Gir*

*All the Girs start dancing Can-Can Dance*

Zim: They're everywhere!

Girs: *Giggle*

Desi: ...Thats the most epic sight I've ever seen.

*The Girs keep dancing for awhile until everyone is really creeped out*

Desi: Okay guys, instead of sending you to eight reviewers because I'm horrible at choosing-

Annie: Seriously! It takes you ten minutes to decide which flavor gum to pick!

Desi: Shush! Anyways, I'll just let you out into the streets to cause havoc through the streets. *Lets the Gir clones into the streets; you can hear a Gir clone screaming cupcakes and then a car crash later*

Desi: Brilliant. You know Zim could actually destroy the world with just making a million Gir clones. He won't of course because he can only handly one as it is.

Zim: *Hiding under the bed* Are they gone yet? They want my brilliant candies!

Gir: *Pops his head under the table* Got any licorice?

Zim: AHHHHH!

**14. Tallest! You rock! Oh, and Zim... *dumps a costume on Zim. The costume looks like what the Tallest wears, but it has colors that looks like Zim's* I declare you the most defunct Irken on Irk! The Almighty Smallest! XD**

**15. Now... to the 70's! *puts on a big afro and 70's clothes* You all will be wearing 70's clothes. So, care to go to the era of fun?**

Red: Ha thats a good one!

Purple: *Snickers*

Zim: *Stays silent and glares*

Desi: Poor Zimmy... *Presses button and everyone is wearing 70s clothing* Next is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**THAT. WAS. CONFUSING. *brain snaps***

**Zim: Oh really? I creep you out? Good. But just know that in that dream you managed to take over the world. So *sticks tongue out*. YOU MUST ACT LIKE HAPPY NOODLE BOY FOR...3 reviews :3**

Desi: Happy Noodle Boy creeps me out. *Presses button and Zim acts like Happy Noodle Boy*

Zim: THERE IS MASHED POTATOES ON MY TOES! GET THIS F****** CHAIR OUT OF MY A**!

Desi: Stupid Noodle Boy and his cussing needs.

Zim: YOU WILL ALL OBEY THE SNAIL OF CONTRACTIONS! HEY YOU! *Points to Dib* STOP STARING AT MY WONDERFUL KNEE OF AMAZINGNESS OR SUFFER IN THE PITS OF A WORMS STOMACH!

Dib: I wasn't!

Zim: WHEN WILL MY MOTHER KILL ME ALREADY? I HATE HER STEW! IT TALKS TO ME AT NIGHT! QUACK QUACK!

Red: Alright, this guy is creeping me out.

Tak: Shut up, already.

Zim: *Gets on Lard Nar like a horse* THIS F****** PIECE OF S*** GIRAFFE WON'T TAKE ME TO MY BEAUTIFUL DOOKIE!

Desi: Let's move on... Shall we? Please ignore the crazy Irken.

**Dib: Do you know what rule 34 is? *giggles madly at own stupidness***

**Red: Foo. *throws fry at face***

**Purple: You have to...uh...sing songs from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I don't even know.**

Dib: Uhhh... No?

Desi: OH OH! I DO! But I ain't saying. *Sticks tongue out*

Annie: Why?

Desi: Because.

Annie: Because why?

Zim: MY PILLOW HAS A VIRUS IN IT!

Desi: ...Thats why.

Purple: What song do I sing?

Desi: Umm... How about Sweet Transvestite?

Purple: *Gets on dancefloor with mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Purple:

How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night , it'll seem alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom

*Mic fades into darkness*

Purple: That was horrible.

Desi: *Shrugs*

**Lard Nar: Heh...you hugged me.**

**Gaz: What was the first videogame you ever played? Hmmm?**

Gaz: Death Pigs of San Francisco.

**Floating Box Thingie: You can...uh...take that...cookie over there *points to corner* and...take it to...Dr. Phil.**

**Gir: What DOES the G stand for?**

**(I asked this to my friends in the car as we passed this farm, and this guy had a peacock on his fence so I yelled "THOSE PEOPLE HAVE A PEACOCK!". No one answered my question after...)**

Floating Talking Box: You're the best! *Floats away towards Dr. Phil's house*

Desi: His house is to the East, not West.

Floating Talking Box: I knew that! *Starts floating in the other direction*

Gir: I dunno!

**Desi: You should watch Desandnate on YouTube. TELL US WHAT YOU THINK.**

**G'bye!**

Desi: Computer!

Computer: I got it... *Puts video on screen*

*Desi watches*

Desi: ...That was hilarious.

Zim: THAT F****** CAT IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE I HOLD THE KEY TO MAGICIAN PARADISE! *Shakes cat* I DON'T HAVE ANY TOMATOE SOUP!

Daniel: *Attacks Zim's face and runs off*

Zim: HE'S THE DEVIL'S GRANDDAUGHTER! CURSE MY BLESSED RASH!

Desi: No comment. Next is theeastjoe

**theeastjoe:**

**One of the reviews in this chapter gave me an idea...**

**Zim: Meet Giygas! Off screen of course so we don't break the rules.**

Desi: *Sends Zim to the EarthBound universe to meet Giygas and he comes back* So...?

Zim: THIS DAY WILL NEVER HAVE PEANUTS!

Desi/Annie: *Facepalm*

**Lard Nar: Sing "Pilgrimage" by Om.**

Annie: *Puts in CD*

Lard Nar: *Gets on dancefloor with mic*

Lard Nar:

Trumpeter sounds a periphic dream the cries now shorn as prelate falls and send away.  
Overture mits' forth clarion sky to sun she blims and sheds her wings into the sea.  
Memories rise to obscurate orb - the astral causate forms dissolve and send away.  
Severance from illusory field the pilgrim wills to correspond with freedom.  
Hold the oscilate light driven on to sender.  
Soul arraigns the perceived and the seen to reap.  
From the little drawn breath climbs away to the freedomsea.  
Consecrates the sushumnic vertebrae.  
Nerve currents arrest in abeyant formation.  
Purified from the flames of the waking dream.  
Negates requisite embodiment from life to life.  
Currents ground as the solistic eye prevails.  
As the sky grieves way remainder.  
And the celestial's glow prevails  
Beyond the seen and seer and the sight which sees.  
Into unmodified state reclaimed.  
Witness from mind and psychic sheath a guardian sun restrains the world projection.  
To knees in tears the purified light cessates the breath and shakes from frame to freedom.  
Memories rise to obscure sun - from sorrows wash dissolve attained; returnes in weeping.  
Takes to flight surmounts the sky and voids the body frame impels into the ground.  
Away from manifold formation.  
A luminous light's sheen pervades.  
Rescinds projected world to freedom.  
Unchanged empiric soul remains.

*Mic buries itself in the ground and grows into a tree in five seconds*

Annie: Seriously? What is up with your microphones?

Desi: The guy in the alley said they were special, I just didn't know they were freaky...

Annie: Why would you buy them from a guy in the alley? They're probably mutant mics or something!

Desi: *Shrugs* He seemed nice.

**Gaz: Sing "Evil Woman" by ELO :D**

Gaz: *Gets on stage with mic*

Annie: *Puts in CD*

Gaz:

You made a fool of me, but them broken dreams have got to end.

Hey woman, you got the blues, cos' you ain't got no one else to use.  
There's an open road that leads nowhere, so just make some miles  
between here and there.  
There's a hole in my head where the rain comes in,  
You took my body and played to win,  
Ha Ha woman it's a crying shame,  
But you ain't got nobody else to blame.

E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, Evil Woman

Rolled in from another town,  
Hit some gold too hot to settle down,  
But a fool and his money soon go separate ways,  
And you found a fool lyin' in a daze,  
Ha Ha woman what you gonna do,  
You destroyed all the virtues that the Lord gave you,  
It's so good that you're feeling pain,  
But you better get your face on board the very next train.

E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, Evil Woman

E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, Evil Woman

Evil woman how you done me wrong,  
But now you're tryin' to wail a different song,  
Ha Ha funny how you broke me up, you made the wine now you drink the cup,  
I came runnin' every time you cried,  
Thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes,  
Ha Ha very nice to know, that you ain't got no place left to go.

E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, Evil Woman

*Mic bursts dust everywhere*

**Tallests: Looking back from another chapter (I believe it was chapter 13), I asked you if you were the tallest tallests ever, and you said all tallest history is erased by the control brains. If this is the case, then why does everyone know about Miyuki and Spork? (Man I really need to shut up...O_o)**

Red: Just the heights of the Tallest are erased so you can remember the leaders but not remember the height and not know who the best leader was.

Annie: That makes no sense.

Purple: It does if you live on Irk.

**Sizz-Lor: Sing "Stormrider" by Iced Earth.**

**...Yeah, that's it. I tried to make it longer, cuz my other reviews are kind of short, but I always get stumped at the end. Bye.**

Sizz-Lorr: *Grabs mic and gets on the dancefloor*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Sizz-Lorr:

As I travel through the astral plains  
I see the break ahead  
As though the sky has burst in flames  
Before the storm I tread  
Lightning breaks across the sky  
Blackish blue at night  
Riders ride on dismal clouds  
I scream at heavens light

Storming demons travel through the night  
The time is almost here  
I lay in a jacket of steel  
My scream no one hears

I can feel the storm approaching  
The pain is its' reality  
The death I breathe is in the air  
I feel no more, no longer care

The trumpets sound as I break free  
This vision I see just can't be me  
What is this that I have done  
Why am I the chosen one

Fight on, grab on  
Stormrider  
Stormrider

Now the rider rides through the night  
The time is almost here  
As I lay wrapped in steel  
My scream no one hears

Help me, through this hell inside  
My life's my own, it's my pride  
Carry on my solid dream  
Save me from this horrid scream

Fight on, grab on  
Stormrider  
Stormrider

*Mic leaves and comes back with a tattoo of Gir*

Annie: Next is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA (takes breath) HAHAHAHA! This chapter worked out WELL! :D Okay, so...**

**1. HA ZIM. YOU GOT TURNED INTO A FAT BLOB, THEN ALMOST EATEN! :3**

**2. Sprinkle a whole bucket-load of that pink dusty stuff on Zim and make him do all that stuff to Tak.. :) (Sends camera through MY box :P You can keep it) You have to record this all, then show it to Zim when he snaps out of it HAHA.**

Desi: *Dumps pink stuff on Zim's head* I'm going to have him stop acting like Happy Noodle Boy now so he can do this dare.

Zim: Give me a hug! *Tries to hug Tak*

Tak: *Gets out an Irken weapon* Don't make me use this on you.

Zim: I want a hug! *Hugs around Tak's legs*

Tak: *Tries shaking Zim off her legs* Get off me you worthless Irken!

Zim: But you're so soft! So soft... Mmmm... *Starts rubbing his head against her torso*

Tak: You're creeping me out.

**3. Purple, I always want to destroy you because your so... (excuse my fan moment..) KAWAII! ^.^ I mean.. Your like one of my favorite characters ^-^**

**4. Lard Nar... Eh... Become... Female?**

**5. Eric sorry for getting your name wrong ;D Now.. eat DIB'S GARGANTUAN HEAD WAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**6. Dib, grow your head back.. It must be PAINFUL! AHAHAHAHAAAA**

**7. Tak... Tak.. Tak.. Eh... :S (SQUIGGLE) How was it being a guy :D So.. Hmm... You cannot harm Zim for this entire chapter... Unless dared to do so.. But otherwise.. Meh :P**

Tak: It was horrible. And fine, but I'll just end up killing myself instead.

Desi: *Presses button and Lard Nar's female*

Lard Nar: Why did you do that? Why would anyone want to be female?

Desi: HEY! For your information, being female is better than being male!

Annie: That's right!

Desi: Now, Eric, eat Dib's head.

Eric: Okay.

Annie/Dib: WHAT?

Desi: Cover your eyes Annie.

Eric: *Eats Dib's head but its censored for the weak of heart*

*Dib grows his head back, which is also censored*

Dib: I'm mentally scarred for life.

Annie: HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE HURT MY POOR DIB?

**9. (Didja notice I skipped 8? ;D) Everyone: You must listen to this song!**

*Computer gets song up and everyone listens to it*

**10. How was da song? :3**

Purple: Stupid.

Zim: Zim likes none of your human music!

Spleenk: I liked it!

Dib: *Shrugs* It was okay.

Shloonk: Play it again!

**11. Skoodge.. Your so AH-door-ible! ^-^ Heres.. eh... some... *digs around in pocket* Some.. pocket lint... Now.. GO CONQUER BLORCH AGAIN!**

Skoodge: But I already did...

Desi: *Presses button and Blorch is back to where it was before Irk conquered it* There we go!

Skoodge: I am your loyal servant! *Salutes and leaves to Blorch*

**12. Since Purple wants to know why I bully him and not Red... Red: Go and shave your head of smell with your bad self! *evil grin X3* And... You must scooba dive into the deepest ocean, and cannot come up until you have found a pirate ship!**

Red: That doesn't even make sense!

Desi: *Shrugs* Just dive into the ocean.

Red: *Growls and goes to the ocean and dives in; he sizzles and tries to find a pirate ship*

**13. Now... Everyone (except Zim) becomes the EXACT OPPOSITE (Yes, even Desi ;D oh and.. Daniel and ect.) kind of person.. For example: Tak is full of hate. When this dare is performed, she will be so NICE. :P**

Desi: I can't. Do you realize how much power it takes to get even one person to become opposite? It's alot of power. I'm sorry.

Annie: Plus her therapist doesn't want her to strain her brain!

Desi: I don't have a therapist!

Annie: Yes, you do.

Desi: No, I don't!

Annie: *Whispers to the camera* She's lost brain cells.

Desi: Shut up! Eat this muffin! *Hands Annie muffin*

Annie: ...I don't want a muffin.

Desi: Oh. Hmm... Somebody told me they wanted a muffin though...

Crazy Obsessed Zim fangirl: *Crashes through the window, does a ninja move, steals muffin, then escapes out the window*

Everyone: O.o

**14. Eh... PRofessor Membrane: 1. CHUCK CHUCK NORRIS AT HIM AND SEE IF HE THINKS HE SO SMART NOW HAHAHA 2. Give Dib.. 'The Talk' XD**

Desi: *Presses button and Chuck Norris appears* Lard Nar, throw him at Professor Membrane.

Lard Nar: *Tries picking up Chuck Norris but some unknown force won't allow him- er, her* I can't.

Desi: Try harder.

Lard Nar: *Tries harder* IT WON'T WORK!

Desi: Note to self... Female Vortians have moodswings.

Lard Nar: I DO NOT HAVE MOODSWINGS!

Annie: Aww, is someone pregnant?

Lard Nar: NO!

Desi: Ooh, whos the father? *Snickers*

Lard Nar: *Eye twitches*

Desi: Well, I think the fact has been proven. You can't chuck Chuck Norris.

Chuck Norris: Can I go now? I was eating a poptart.

Desi: Sure.

Chuck Norris: *Leaves*

Desi: Okay Dib! Time for 'The Talk'

Dib: But I already-

Desi: *Shoves him towards his dad* He's all yours!

Professor Membrane: Alright, son, ready to talk about sex?

Dib: *Trying to get out of his dad's grip* I don't need 'The Talk'!

Professor Membrane: *Takes him to another room*

Annie: *Wipes a happy tear from her eye* Aww, he's growing up.

*Dib and Professor Membrane come out two hours later*

Desi: So...? How was it...?

Dib: *Looking very uncomfortable* He put it in the deepest detail thats possible. AND THEN BEYOND THAT!

Desi: Well he is a scientist.

Dib: *Passes out*

**15. (Long list.. eh?) Oh oh OH idea.. Tak must now become CANADIAN!**

**16. Dib: Become a GIRL :P**

Desi: *Presses button and Tak is canadian and Dib is a girl, and still passed out*

Tak: Why am I canadian, eh? That doesn't even make sense!

Desi: Well before you were british and that didn't make sense either.

Zim: *Hugging Tak and nuzzles his head in her neck* I love you, please pet me.

Tak: No.

Zim: ZIM NEEDS AFFECTION!

Tak: NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE STUPID!

Zim: *Purrs and puts Tak's arm on his head so she's petting his antennae*

Desi: Aww.

Tak: *Rolls eyes*

**17. *glances at Purple with puppy dog eyes* I wanna huggle him SO BAD! *slaps at screen in which I can see everyone in* Pleaaaase send him to me after this chapter!:D**

**18. Oh and.. Can you send me Zim with alot of that pink sparkly crap *evilly laughs* Aherm... :) *innocent smile***

**19. Desi.. eh... Heres a.. can of.. COKE.**

**20. *poofs into a cat* ;D Bye!**

Desi: I love how innocent you try to be. Okay, I'll send you him after this chapter and Purple too. Thanks for the coke! Shhh, don't tell my mom I've had caffine. *Giggles and gulps it down*

Annie: Oh great! Look what you've done! Now she's going to be super hyper!

Desi: *Giggles* Next is Invader Cakez

**Invader Cakez:**

***walks in* Don't ask how I got here. HAIIIIII! Randomness runs in the M&Ms. O_o dot dot dot...**

**Zim: *glompified* HI ZIMMY! I dare you to go and slap Tak.**

**Tak: You can't fight back.**

Zim: Okay! *Slaps Tak*

Tak: *Growls*

Zim: I'm sorry, please pet me.

Tak: No.

Zim: Please?

Tak: I hate you.

Zim: You smell good.

**Zim again: Hug Gir. Because you know you love him! Not like kissy-kissy, as in, HE'S SOOOO LOVEABLE! And so are you, you is HAWT! I LOVES YOU ZIMMY!**

**Dib: You must go and kiss the girl of your dreams. Off to Tak to go kiss her now!**

**Tak still can't do anything.**

Zim: *Happily hugs Gir*

Gir: Aww! Masters nice!

Zim: *Goes straight back to Tak* Scratch my belly!

Tak: You're disgusting.

Zim: Please!

Tak: *Starts scratching his belly to shut him up*

Zim: Mmmm... Zim likey...

Desi: *Shaking Dib* Wake up!

Dib: *Wakes up* AHH I'M A GIRL!

Desi: Yes you are, now go kiss Tak.

Dib: But I'm a girl.

Desi: Good point. *Presses button and hes not a girl anymore* Go kiss Tak.

Dib: *Kisses Tak*

Tak: *Growls*

Desi: How romantic. *Presses button and Dib's a girl again*

Annie: My Dib!

Desi: It's for the best. He's a ladies man.

Annie: Hmph.

**Gir: I LOVESSS YOU! *hug* But I still think Zimmy is the hot one. You're the adorable one! I loves you!**

**Zim: HAVE A LAZER AND GO USE IT ON DIB'S HOUSE! And send me a picture, will ya? Thanks.**

**Kthxbai.**

Gir: Can I make hamburger milkshakes?

Desi: Sure!

Gir: YAY! *Hurries away to make hamburger milkshakes*

Zim: Noo, Dib will get mad at me!

Desi: Do it anyways.

Zim: Okay... *Goes to Dib's house and lazers it down then takes picture*

Desi: *Puts picture in Floating Talking Box* Did you send that cookie to Dr. Phil?

Floating Talking Box: Ohhh... I was supposed to send that to Dr. Phil? I thought it was supposed to be sent to Oprah.

Desi: *Sighs and rubs her temples* Just take this to the reviewer.

Floating Talking Box: Okie dokie! *Floats off*

Desi: Next is Chocolate Bubblegum

**Chocolate Bubblegum:**

**Me: * glares at Red who took the smokey part out* RAWRRR! * Attacks Red and sends him to Planet Blort, where all the Rat looking thingies attack him for hours* BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :) Thats what Red gets for taking the smokey part out. Oh yea and also... * Attacks Red with many many lazers and smoke while being mauled by the rat thingies* DIE RED DIEEE! Oh and no snacks for you Red.**

Desi: ohhh yea... Why isn't Red back yet from his ocean swimming?

Annie: You're just now remembering this?

Desi: I have alot of things to do! Sheesh! *Presses button and Red appears in a pirate outfit* Uhh... Whats up with the costume?

Red: So I found a pirate ship... With haunted pirates on it... They wanted me to become their captain.

Desi: Awesome dude. High five! *Shows hand*

Red: *Raises imaginary eyebrow* I only have two fingers...

Desi: Sigh...

**Zim: DID YOU RULE EARTH? His dare shud be to RULE THIS EARTH! FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER! YEAA! * hugs him* 8D**

Zim: No. Zim wants to stay here and be petted... *wiggles around and lets Tak rub his belly and pet his antennae*

Tak: Why am I doing this?

Zim: Because you love petting Zim.

Tak: No, I don't.

Zim: *Suddenly get up and pounces her*

Tak: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Zim: You're a mousey! OOH LOOK! THERES A MOTH! I WANNA CATCH IT! *Suddenly tries to attack the moth but theres a window in the way*

Desi: *Facepalms* The ONE time he gets to destroy Earth he declines it because he wants to be petted...

**Dib: OMG WHY DOES PPLZ SAY YOUR HEAD IS BIG! not really a dare for Dib but... ANYONE WHO SAYS HIS HEAD IS BIG THEN THEY WILL BE DESTROYED! Except Zim! He will be sent to my room where me and my twin is usually insane over there...RIGHT NOW! * Zim suddenly dissappears from the room***

**Twin: Why? Your crazy! And your my twin!**

**Me: cuz Zim ish teh awshum and yesh im teh crazy! BUHAHAHAHA- ehh, yesh your FRATERNAL TWINZ BUT SEEMS A LOT LIKE IDENTICAL SUMHOWW LOL WHY DID I SAY THAT?**

**Twin: IDK! well When zim comes back at the end of the chapter he shall have many drawings on him so you can see our DRAWINGS MUAHAHAHA!**

**Zim:* Currently being cobered in drawings and being poked in the head* AHH! What are you doing to ZIM?**

**Desi: WAS TURNING EBERYONE INTO DIFFERENT PPLZ HARDZ? D:**

**Me and twin: IM SOWWY! For our stupidly craziness we give ya SNAPPLES! *Infinite snapples in cans falls out of the sky and hits everyone but desi ***

Tak: Finally. That idiot was getting annoying.

Desi: Yes it was. I had to write down whos body everyone was in and I kept having to look at it and then when I hadn't typed all day I would look at the computer and think I made a mistake because a character had a different personality. Thats why I thought you guys could use the little help, if any of you actually used it. Or maybe you guys just tried to memorize it. :)

**Zim: laugh at everyones pain 8D from a camera that i just set up MUAHAHAHA***

**Twin: Why?**

**Me: ZIM IS THE ULTIMATE IRKEN EVERZ! * bows down to him and then pokes him* lolz xP**

**Twin: HEY WE'RE FATERNAL TWINS! im random also i wish you can see my drawings desi! *Sobs!* they pretty good :)!**

**Me: HEY! also me! * sobs then turns back to normal* many pplz wants drawing of it too to keep it all to THEMSELVESS!**

**Tak:**

**Twin: Sorry for me twins crazyness and let you die! Im preventing her from doing that again! Heres some FOOD THAT YOU LIKE MAYBE?**

**Me: * is killing Tak with a rubber ducky* your doing a bad job preventing me... * Tak already killed***

**Twin: *Revives and chains twin* BAD err... WHATEVER YOU R! Tak now shall have err... ONE THING SHE WANTS :)!**

**Me: NOOO! DONT DO THAT! * struggles out of chains but fails epicly* TAK IS GOING TO KILL ZIM! NOOO! NOT ZIMMYYYY!**

**Twin: But hes over here * Gestures to zim***

**Zim: AHH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INFERIOR HUMAN!**

**Me: * escaped from chains* iiiim gunnaaa huggggg youuuuu... * walks over to the freaked out Zim and hugs him, which turns out to be squeezing him***

Tak: I want Mimi unbroken.

Desi: Okay then. But shes going back to broken after this chapter. *Presses button and Mimi's a real SIR unit*

Tak: Mimi!

Mimi: *Salutes*

Tak: Push Gir down and steal his ...hamburger milkshakes.

Mimi: *Salutes; pushes Gir down and steals his hamburger milkshakes*

Gir: Aww... I was gonna share them with Pig.

Tak: *Smiles evily* Good work, Mimi.

**Gir:**

**Twin:Umm DANCE THE CARAMELLDANSEN SINCE I HAVE NO DARE FOR YA FOR AT LEAST 2 HOURS! everyone else shall watch for the fun of it :)!**

**Me: * laugh evily* BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- why am i laughing? O.o omg im weird...**

**Twin: GAZ! HAVE SOME PIZZA AND DONT KILL US! o.o**

**Me: GAZ! DESTROY YOUR GAMES AND DONT PLAY IT FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER! NOW KEEL ME 8D then ill be revived :3**

Desi: No more caramelldansen for a few chapters.

Gir: But if I don't then the bacon will eat me alive! Thats why I hid it in my soap!

Desi: Aww, okay you can dance. I just can't say no to his innocent face.

Annie: *Puts in CD and Gir starts dancing with colorful lights displaying everywhere* It's like a party now!

Desi: Yep!

Annie: You know what we need? We need bananas! *Puts on british accent* Always bring bananas to a party! Bananas are good!

Desi: We have a Doctor Who fangirl in the house! *Puts on sunglassed and puts on gangster hat* Yo, I'm gangsta.

Annie: Tight, dawg.

Desi: Righteous dude... Oh wait, that's hippie...

Gir: *Keeps dancing*

Annie: I'll be right back. *Leaves and comes back with tons of bananas* Bananas for everyone!

*Everyone eats bananas and parties*

Gaz: *Grabs crowbar and smashes her games, then goes to your house and kills you with the crowbar, and comes back with pizza in her hand*

Everyone: O.o

Desi: Don't worry, she's revived. No worries.

**Twin: Weell Purple... Since you was tortured last chapter you shall have a ANOTHER SMOKE MACHINE! poke red for the fun of it :D**

**Me: YOU TEH AWSHUMNESS FOR NOT KILLING THE SMOKE LASER MACHINE LIKE RED DID! althought you didnt get it ALL WELL! * The room is rained with snacks* FOR ONLY PURPLE! IF ANYBODY TRIES TO EAT IT EXCEPT DESI THEY WILL BE GIVEN A COOKIE!**

*** whispers to only Desi* the cookie is explosively poisonous...**

**Twin: Thats all for now :D WE SHALL BE BACK AND err... ZIM TOO WITH DRAWINGS! ON HIS FACE!**

**Me: lolz i just thought of a drawing of Zims face on his face :D**

**Twin: o.O expect to see that on zim well anyways BAII * Waves and we both run to our room where Zim is***

Purple: Yay! *Hugs snacks with one arm and uses the other to poke Red repeatedly*

Red: Stop that! Ow.

Purple: No.

Red: *Growls*

Lard Nar: I kinda want a cookie...

Desi: No the cookie is a lie!

Sizz-Lorr: But I want a cookie!

Desi: Okay then. *Smiles innocently and hands him cookie*

Sizz-Lorr: *Chokes and explodes*

Everyone: O.o

Lard Nar: Nevermind...

Desi: *Giggles*

Zim: *Suddenly smashes through the ceiling*

Annie: Well Zim's back.

Desi: And he's got pretty drawings on him. ^.^ Next is Singinplant

**Singingplant:**

**HEY Y'ALL! I'm back with more dares! And more songs... But I'm limiting myself to two each review.**

**777- What was your favorite invention?**

Prisoner 777: Ahh, well I would say the Massive, but the Irkens currently have it. *Glares at the Tallest*

Purple: *Sticks tongue out*

**Desi- I feel sad. Everyone reads JTHM... BUT NOT ME. TT^TT I'VE NEVER READ IT. So please... Is it good? :3**

Desi: Well I don't read much of it, it's not exactly the most desirable to read considering its always showing Johnny tearing some guy's skull in half or his limbs right off their body while their still alive... But it does have its funny moments. If you go on Google you can read parts of the comic free and just see what it's like.

**Everyone- YOU MUST ALL WATCH SPACEBALLS. *laughs evilly* After that, all the Irkens must wear Spaceballs helmets. Oh, and Dib gets to use SPACEBALLS DA FLAMETHROWAH. He can use it on whatever he wants.**

*Computer puts up Spaceballs and everyone watches*

Desi: *Hands Dib flamethrower*

Annie: Aww! I want a flamethrower! No fair!

Desi: You can have Dib's when he's done.

Dib: *Starts flaming stuff, like the walls and whatever. I really don't care what he likes to flame*

**Red&Purple- You must both sing 'If I Didn't Have You' from Quest for Camelot. Red will be Cornwall, and Purple will be the artsy one who's name I forget. DUETS ARE FUN.**

Tallest: *Get on dancefloor with mics*

Annie: *Puts in CD*

Red:

I'd be rocking with the dinos  
Swinging with the rinos  
I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute  
Red, they would sing  
'Cause I would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!

If I didn't have you!

Purple:

If you didn't have me?

Red:

If I didn't have you!

Purple: Well how about if I didn't have you, huh?

Both:

Oh, what I could be if there was only me!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Tak:

Stop bickering and get your act together!

Purple:

Act? Did someone say act? I can act!  
If only I had seperate parts  
My career would be the arts  
I'd be the star of Camelot  
You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!

If I didn't have you!

Red:

I should be so lucky!

Purple:

If I didn't have you!

Red:

Oh, wait! You'd be dead!

Both:

Oh, what I could be if there was only me!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Purple:

Trapped! Aah! Trapped!

Red:

Stuck here with you for five hundred years!

Purple:

Oh dear, it's learned to count

Red:

If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split four hundred years ago

Purple:

Now listen pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!

Red:

Oh? Where do you usually go?

Purple:

I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!

Red:

I'd be one high-flying wizard!

Purple:

You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! Cease to be!

Red:

I'm so tired of your nagging!

Purple:

I'm so tired of your bragging!

Red:

Without me you'd have no brain...

Both:

...With which to think!

R-I'd be rocking with the dinos  
P-If only I had seperate parts  
R-Swinging with the rinos  
I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute  
P-My career would be the arts  
R-Red they would sing  
P-I'd be the star of Camelot  
R-Cause I would be the dragon king

I would love this world without you in it!

If I didn't have you!  
(If I didn't have you)  
If I didn't have you!  
(If I didn't have you)

(Yea yea yea)

Purple:

This way! Let me lead!

(Yea yea yea)

Red:

No, this way, twinkletoes!

Both:

Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!  
What I'd do if I didn't have you!

Red:

I got you babe!

Both:

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!  
Well if I didn't, oh if I didn't, have you!

Thank you very much!

Red:

Thank you!

Purple:

Purple has left the building!

Red:

You've never sung before, have you?

*Mic explodes*

Desi: *Clapping* That was epic! SING IT AGAIN!

Annie: You would clap for the Tallest.

Desi: Hey, that song really fit them! ...Despite the fact the original was for a dragon with two heads... BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!

Annie: Right...

Desi: They were freakin' awesome.

**Zim- YOU MUST GO BACK TO FAIRY GODPARENT SCHOOL. Kidding. You have to swim in MEATY WATER. WITH SHARKS IN IT. Desi, make sure they aren't dolphins!**

**Gaz- Since I don't like you that much, I'll make you sing a girly song. You must sing 'Love Ooh Ooh Paradise' from the game Rythm Heaven.**

**BTW, my school play was NOT Chicken little. It was somethin' called Mother Goose Has Flown the Coop. We screwed up and forgot our lines. XC**

**BYE! *flies away on SPACEBALLS THE FLYING CARPET***

Desi: Oh, well I still like that movie... *Presses button and the hottub fills with sharks and meaty water* Go on in, Zim.

Zim: *Steps in and yelps but dives in and starts sizzling and attacked by sharks for twenty minutes and he finally escapes out* What happened?

Desi: Yay, Zim's back to normal!

Zim: Eh? What are you going on about now, human?

Annie: Ooh! Let's show him the video!

Desi: Indeed we should! *Rewinds camera and plays it on the TV; it shows all of Zim's Rascal moments*

Zim: HA! Zim did no such thing!

Desi: Yes you did.

Zim: *Shifts eyes* YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!

Tak: And you're an imbecile.

Desi: Gaz, go sing.

Gaz: You all are going to be killed in a freak accident when this questionaire is over. *Gets on the dancefloor and grabs mic*

Desi: *Puts in CD*

Gaz:

You told me me dreams come true.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
We'll find out, baby, tonight  
If I get close to you.

This may seem silly to you.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Still I sing my heart out to you,  
Sincerely, darling.

When we talk, I go  
Oh, oh, oh, oh no!  
It's so embarrasing!

Still my heart goes  
La la la-di-da,  
Singing for you.

My love for you is  
(Boom, boom!) sheer paradise!

My love shines brightly  
(Bang, bang!) down on me  
And down on you.

I love you with all my heart.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
If I can see you tonight,  
My dreams will come true.

*Mic turns into a giant beating heart and explodes*

Annie: ...I will never get over how creepy your mics are.

Desi: *Shrugs* Next is Auramaster101

**Auramaster101:**

**Yeas your back! Let it rain snapple and monster and all that good drink stuff ( bottles of snapple and cans of monster start raining down on everyone) I'm Soooo freaking happy you updated ( starts to caramelldansen) sorry about that I'm kinda overdosing on sugar right now anyway let's get started**

**Purple: to answer your question the reason I hate you is because your purple I mean dark shades of purple are ok (you know like midnight purple) but your color is too bright also why did you hate the megadoomer in the "megadoomer" episode the megadoomer was awesome also LASERS RULE! (shoots purple with a bunch of highly dangerous lasers) hehehe my evil intensify**

Purple: *Tumbles over and growls* I hated the megadoomer because it was supposed to look scarier to the enemy. It just looked pink.

Annie: What is it with your society and pink? How is that a threatening color?

Desi: My pjs are pink. ^.^

**Dib: dude! Why the f*ck were you freaking out over a moose in the one episode (one of my fav episodes by the way) it's a moose they can't do much but look adorable (hugs a stuffed moose)**

Dib: Because it was crunching walnuts with the shells still on. Those shells are hard! Just think what the moose could do with my BONES!

Skoodge: *Comes crashing through the window* I have conquered Blorch! ...Again! *Salutes*

Zim: *Grumbles* Stop your bragging! Everyone knows already!

Annie: Aww, someones jealous.

Zim: Zim is not full of jelly!

**Professor membrane: what's super toast does it like explode or act also like a nuclear power source I mean seriously what does it do**

Professor Membrane: TOAST is the key to a complete breakfast. I double the strength and power of toast so you can become twice as smart!

Desi: Ohhhh.

Annie: Makes sense.

Desi: How was your study on the mushroom?

Professor Membrane: It's poisonous. Mustn't eat it!

Desi: *Raises eyebrow* Maybe you just don't want anyone to find out about its special power.

**Tak: the tallest should have aloud you to take the invader test you were make a great invader. also did you invent anything else on plant dirt besides Mimi and your ship**

Tak: No, I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

**Time for some dares (smiles evilly)**

**Tak: uhmm (blushes slightly) will you go on a date with me we can take over a few plants see a gory horror movie (smiles evilly again and pulls out a couple of spray paint cans) vandalize zim's house it would really fun please?**

Tak: *Rolls eyes* No.

Desi: Dude! You are going on the date! It'll be fun.

Tak: I don't care.

Desi: *Puts dress on her and calls a limo then shoves her in* Well I don't care what you think. xP

Tak: *Growls*

*Limo drives off*

Annie: Why did you do that?

Desi: Because she's an idiot and needs to go on that date.

*Tak comes back three hours later*

Desi: Did you have fun?

Tak: ...Yes.

Desi: HA! Told you!

**Red and purple: man I'm going to hate myself in the morning desi could you zap those two with the ray of incredible evil (AKA the romance ray) my friend supports RAPR and she gave me her biggest puppy dog eyes and couldn't say no sorry red also desi can you give my a copy of that ray I'll pay you in ( pulls in gigantic case) a one million dollar gift card to hot topic ( for all your invader zim merchandise needs) and 2'000 units of snapple (that 10 a unit you cant say no to that) I can all was use it in my forbidden artifact room or for other evil ideas**

Desi: I'm not a RAPR supporter... But I'd kinda like to see how this turns out...

Annie: DESSY! What are you thinking?

Desi: ...That Waluigi looks hot...

Annie: From the Mario world?

Desi: ...Yes.

Annie: I wonder about you sometimes.

Desi: I worry about me too. It's obvious that Luigi is hotter! But Waluigi's voice is just so amazingly cute! *Sighs dreamily*

Annie: *Facepalms with a big smack on her forehead*

Desi: Anyways! Time to shoot Red and Purple with the romantic ray!

Red: Please don't.

Purple: I'll do anything! How about become shorter! 'Cause I'll do that!

Desi: *Aims ray* Nope.

Red: *Gets on knees* For the sake of all things good, DON'T DO IT!

Desi: *Shoots them with ray* Too late.

Annie: I'll go make a copy for the reviewer. *Makes copy of romantic ray and puts it in automatic transporter*

Purple: Wow, Red, I never noticed how sparkly your eyes are! ...It's hypnotizing!

Red: Mmm... Purple, you have never looked so sexy.

Purple: *Starts kissing Red's jaw*

Desi: I'm gonna puke... *Gulps down Snapple* Or drown my sorrows in this yummy drink.

Annie: I told you not to do it.

**Gaz: doom iggins doom him till you can't doom him no more heck I'll give you my book of demonic spells (use the nightmare spell first it doesn't take a genius to know what that spell does)**

Gaz: *Casts spell on Iggins and his greatest nightmare comes alive*

Iggins: *Playing games on his Game Slave 2; he suddenly loses* NOOOOOOOOO! Why has this happened? *Bangs head on table until he goes unconscious*

Gaz: *Snickers and pounds already unconscious Iggins with a squirrel and the squirrel also attacks Iggins* That was too easy.

**Dib: you shouldn't judge somebody based on there skin tone (looks over at zim) trade skin colors with zim then step in to a room full of paranormal investigators and see how you like being called a alien for having a abnormal skin tone**

Desi: *Presses button and Dib and Zim switch skin colors*

Zim: MY SKIN! MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN SKIN! ITS BEEN REPLACED BY A NEW HORRIBLE SKIN COLOR! DON'T LOOK AT ME! *Hides under Desi's blankets*

Desi: Drama queen.

Annie: I know right?

Desi: *Shoves Dib into a room filled with paranormal people*

Annie: ...Why do you have a random room crammed with paranormal people?

Desi: They were here when my grandma bought the house.

PNormal dude 1: HEY! IT'S AN ALIEN!

Dib: I'm not an alien! It's just a skin condition!

PNormal dude 2: Nu uh! He's an alien! Don't believe his alien ways! He'll doom us all!

Dib: It's a skin condition! I'm not an alien!

*Paranormal people take him to do expiraments*

Dib: AHHH! Help me!

Annie: THEY TOOK DIB!

Desi: They'll figure out hes a human eventually.

Annie: YEA! AFTER THEY TAKE HIS ORGANS OUT!

Desi: ...It could be worst.

**Zim: (slaps him) WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE the tallest are lying to you your a defective invader ( hits him with a realization ray that makes him realize he's being lied to) my dare for to you is to destroy the tallest and the massive for revenge use what ever you want.**

Desi: Why does everyone like doing stuff themselves? AND HOW DO THEY GET ALL THIS TECHNOLOGY?

Annie: The same way you did?

Desi: Nu uh, that would mean they had to of found a leprechaun in the center of the Earth.

Zim: *Grabs Red by the throat and chokes him to death, then chokes Purple to death*

Desi: That was brutal... Um... Zim? You okay?

Zim: *Hisses, steals Desi's elephant ray, gets in a ship and flies off towards the Massive*

Desi: He's gone mad. *Puts Red and Purple in the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC*

Red: My love! We are together again!

Purple: I thought I would never see you again! *Kisses him*

Desi: ...Suddenly I regret bringing them back. *Clutches stomach* That's gross.

Annie: Here, eat this. *Hands her a fudge-covered oreo*

Desi: *Noms on it* Mmm...

**Everybody: OH NO MY NINJA PEEP BUNNY ARMY HAS ESCAPED EVERYBODY ARM YOUR SELF WITH FLAME-THROWERS AND DESTROY THEM (don't worry there defective I was planing on getting rid of them anyway) well thats it oh wait I have a present for all the aliens (pulls out a box filled with test tubes filled with a green liquid) this concoction makes it so when you ingest water or anything else that's poisons to your immune to it so go out and enjoy foods and drinks that us humans enjoy (you must try something or the medicine will dissolve your insides sorry couldn't get that side effect worked out ^^; )**

*Desi and Annie hand everyone flamethrowers*

*Ninja peep bunnies start attacking Desi's house*

Lard Nar: AHHH! Killer ninjas bunnies! *Flames them like a crazy person*

Annie: *Flames a ninja bunny with a flamethrower* Oh yea! Beat that bunny!

Gir: *Aims flamethrower at bunnies, then drops it and stuffs them in his mouth*

Gaz: *Pounds them all*

Desi: *Shoots bunny with a special electical ray* Aww, what a cute little ninja bunny.

*One hour of fighting later; there are ninja peep bunny guts everywhere*

Desi: *Pushes button and her room is cleaned up* Interesting bunnies you have... Sorry we killed them xP Sooo all you aliens, get in that green... liquid... gross stuff.

*All aliens groan and get in*

Annie: Now try this meat on a stick! *Hands them all meat on a stick*

Red: *Eats it* It still tastes aweful. Right, Purry?

Purple: *Nods and steals Desi's fudge-covered oreo and eats it* These are good though!

Red: I wanna try it!

Purple: *Kisses him with lots of tongue*

Red: Mmm... That is a good oreo

Desi: M-my... oreo... D:

Annie: Will you please put them back to normal?

Desi: *Sobs* My oreo! It's covered in fudge!

Annie: *Facepalms*

Skoodge: Meat is amazing!

Tak: It's the most foul thing I ever had.

Zim: *Comes back from Irk*

Desi: Did you take out the Massive?

Zim: Why would Zim do such a horrible thing?

Desi: *Doesn't say anything for a few minutes and just stares and blinks at Zim* ...I don't know.

Annie: I think he blacked out and the realization weared off.

Zim: Eh?

Annie: Nevermind. *Eats a banana*

**And also desi to replace that lazy box here's my demonic butler Sebastian ( thumbs up to you if you know what anime he's from) he can teleport with out the help of any technology**

**Well that's about it auramaster out (holds up the peace sign and disappears in to the shadows)**

Desi: Hmmm... Is he from Black Butler? Sorry I can't keep your butler though, my mom won't allow me to have anything demonic. *Sighs*

Annie: Your mom never goes in your room. She doesn't even know that THIS cast is here!

Desi: Good point.

*Dib suddenly walks in a complete mess*

Annie: Dib! *Hugs him* What did those monsters do to you?

Dib: They pounded me and had to get a blood sample before they could do anything and realized I was human, then they let me go.

Desi: See! I told you they'd let him go!

Annie: Yea, after they POUNDED him!

Desi: No comment. Next is NarikaHanada

**NarikaHanada:**

***Camera starts and all you can see is a huge eyeball***

**Me: *backs away from camera* Hello IZ cast! And of course Desi. How did you all like the flu? You're lucky I still didn't have bronchitis.**

**Now, Zim...**

**Random ZAGR Fangirl: *crashes through the ceiling* YOU AND GAZ MUST BE HT BY THE LOOOOVE RAY!**

**Me: WHAT THE FLUFF HAVE YOU DONE? *shudders* The ZAGR... It's horrible... Anyways, Yeah you have to do it. It would be niice torture.**

Desi: *Shrugs and hits Zim and Gaz with romantic ray*

Dib: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Desi: Why DID I do that?

Annie: Because you've lost brain cells?

Desi: Oh yea, that's right.

Zim: Come and be Zim's love-pig. *Takes Gaz's arm and kisses her hand*

Gaz: *Giggles*

Zim: Let Zim show you the stars!

Gaz: Okay.

*They get in Zim's Voot and they leave*

Desi: I'll call him back when I need him.

**Tallest Purple: Since you always get hurt the most Red must be drowned in meta juice, join synchronized swimming, and then everyone who isn't an Irken (that includes GIR) has to kick him in the tummy while he doesn't have his armor. I HATE YOU RED! SMOKE MACHINES RUULE!**

Desi: ...Hey! Where are they? Then again, do I want to know?

Gir: *Giggles insanely* They're in the closet!

Annie: I TOLD you not to use it!

Desi: I know! I was insane at the moment! *Opens door and sees them making out* I'm going to throw up...

*You can hear her off screen puking and see Annie shaking her head sadly*

Purple: She just doesn't understand true love!

Desi: No, I don't understand dude love! It's wrong and disgusting! It makes me want to pound you! *Grabs a five hundred page book and hits them both on the head with it*

Red: *Rubbing his head* Ow... That hurt. Purry, kiss it and make it better.

Purple: *Rubbing his head as well; he kisses Red's head*

Desi: *Smacks Purple's head with her hand this time* NO! Bad Irken! *Turns to Red* YOU! Take off your armor and let people kick you!

Red: *Glares and takes off his armor*

*Everyone takes turns kicking him in the squeedily-spooch*

Purple: My poor Reddy!

Desi: Now do the swimming.

Red: *Gets in a hottub full of meaty water and does synchronized swimming then drowns himself*

Desi: *Puts him in the RESURRECTOR-O-MATIC*

Red: Being dead is aweful! PUR HOLD ME! *Basically jumps in Purple's arms*

Desi: Why has Red become some kind of 'damsel in distress' all of the sudden?

Annie: Maybe there's a glitch in the romantic ray that made him a sissy.

Desi: Hmm...

**Everybody: You must all wear footsie pajamas for the rest of the chapter! They are sooo comfy.**

Desi: *Presses button and everyone wears footsie pjs* Aww you all look so cute!

Annie: Aww! Dib! *Hugs Dib whos wearing Earth pjs* You're Earth's little defender!

Lard Nar: These are really comfy actually!

Gir: *Hugging himself* Warm...

**And Finally...**

**DIB! You must go on a date with Narika; my OC. She is VERY crazy and LOVES chicken. (Don't show this in the chapter. For the authoress: her bio is on my profile)**

Annie: NO! HE'S MINE!

Desi: Let him go on the date! It's not like he's going to fall in love or anything. Just helping a girl's dream come true.

Annie: *Sighs audibly* Fine.

Desi: *Whistles for jeep and shoves Dib in; it drives off*

*He comes back a few hours later*

Annie: Did you enjoy yourself?

Dib: *Has kiss marks all over him* Umm...

Annie: THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!

**Me: Buh bye peeps! LOVE THE PAIN! LOVE IT! AND LET IT RAAAIN SNAPPLE!**

Desi: *Takes out orange and black umbrella and opens it up*

Annie: ...Is that the same umbrella from The Spot?

Desi: ...Maybe...

Annie: *Facepalms*

Desi: You sure do have alot of facepalm moments.

Annie: The timing just feels right.

Desi: Anyways, final for the day is Taruya-chan

**Taruya-chan:**

**This is really really long. I am only typing this a day or so after I have read this chapter, it is really very long. And I loved nearly every moment of it! ...you know, right up until the point where my eyeballs fizzled and dropped out of my head. XP**

**And so, now is the time when I ask! ...for all of our sanity's sake (or in-sanity likewise, for those who have lost their's long before), please, I request of everyone, reviewers, alternate personalities, monsters, fans, and authors alike! ...that we never do a major character switch again. Ever again. It was so confusing to keep in mind. Hilarious in some ways, but short-circuited brains more than once.**

**...Well, now I know what NOT to ask, along with different-languages ban I had secured on myself! ...but only because it had been done. If it had not, I would be burning with curiosity, but as is not, I think my to my invalid state twentyfour hours before (give or take), pause, and shake my head. No. Just, no.**

**Ruya: But IIIII think we should do it agEEN-**

**Em: NO.**

Desi: I apologize for your eyeballs fizzing. I think mine were too at some point.

**Now, how should I dare my characters into oblivion? Ou! I have an idea. Zim, when you think of oblivion, what comes to mind? I want colors, shapes, resemblances to objects, sounds, lack of stuff, anything. Dib, what do you think of when you hear of oblivion? Desi, what do you think of when you hear of oblivion? Tallest Purple, what do you think of when you hear of oblivion? Tallest Red, how would you like to get leporiphobia?**

Desi: *Presses button and Zim's Voot Cruiser crashes down in her room* Zim answer the question. *Shows Zim the review card*

Zim: Zim sees only Gazzy. *Kisses her*

Desi: I NEED DETAILS!

Zim: Zim sees purple hearts and hears her sweet voice. I can also feel her pain she causes me. It is nice. *Kisses Gaz's cheek and snuggles with her*

Desi: Dib? What do you think of?

Dib: Um... Well I think of a black knight and a white knight fighting eachother.

Desi: THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!

Dib: *Shrugs*

Desi: Okay, well I think of space just constantly spinning. There's stars but nothing else. *Shrugs* Purple? I don't care how yummiliscious Red may be! ANSWER!

Purple: I see peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches smushed together. *Sighs dreamily* And I hear constant battle lasers. Ahh, such soothing sounds.

Desi: Okay, Red, how do you like to be afraid of rabbits?

Red: Why would I want to be afraid of rabbits? I might want to give one to Purple one day...

Purple: Aww, thats so sweet of you!

Annie: Yep. Your romantic ray has certainly made them sissys.

Desi: *Shrugs* Oh well.

**Tallest Red shall now come up with a severe case of leporiphobia.**

Desi: *Pushes button and Red's afraid of bunnies*

**Bunnies. Now Desi, Zim, Tak, Dib, and Tallest Purple will put on rabbit costumes.**

Purple: I'm sorry for what I'm about to do my love. *Puts on a bunny suit along with Zim, Dib, and Desi*

*Zim, Dib, Desi and Purple hide and jump out at Red*

Red: AHHH BUNNIES! *Runs away with his arms flailing*

Annie: Classic.

Desi: Totally.

**Muahahahaha. Yes, I can put periods on cackles. )**

**Annnnnd nowwww I shall be all hyper and stuff in the FINGERS! ...cause my throats all swollen, so I don't feel like being actively excited in real life. I shall do it all mentally, and finger-ly. As in type it out. YAY! Adds less than sign three, also know as heart. 3 Then adds alt three, to put up a realy heart. ? Teheh!**

**Weeeeell~? I want to see a paint war between Gaz and Tak. Then a paint war between Gaz and Tak and lots of Invader Zim fangirls! Yup! And then a paint war between Invader Zim fangirls and Justin Beiber fangirls and main Invader Zim cast! Just to see what happens.**

**Enjoy!**

Desi: Okay, Gaz and Tak, here's a bucket of paint. Purple for Gaz and dark blue for Tak just to make it entertaining.

Gaz: I don't want to fight this stupid chick, I want to be with my man.

Desi: Well Tak's in love with Zim.

Tak: No I'm-

Desi: YES YOU ARE! NOW PAINT EACHOTHER!

Gaz: *Clenches fists and throws paint on her; Tak throws paint on Gaz as well*

*They keep throwing paint until the whole room is covered in pretty designs of purple and blue*

Annie: *Trying to get paint out her hair* That was AWESOME! ...But why did we have to get soaked in paint?

Desi: We need action! LETS BURN UP A BANANA!

Annie: OH YEA!

*They go and burn a banana*

Desi: Okay, Gaz, Tak, you must throw paint on IZ fangirls!

Gaz: *Takes paint and goes to the two story window where there are a bunch of IZ fangirls below and she dumps paint all over them*

IZFangirl 1: My hair!

IZFangirl 2: Oh suck it up!

IZFangirl 3: *Suddenly pulls out paintguns from her back* Lets get them back!

*Fangirls break in Desi's house and suddenly shoot paintballs all over Gaz and Tak in rainbow goodness*

Tak: *Growls and throws a bucket of paint back at the fangirls*

Desi: LETS BRING OUT THE JUSTIN BEIBER FANGIRLS! *Presses button and suddenly a bunch of Justin Beiber fangirls run in with paintballs*

JBFangirl 1: We heard you all hate Justin!

IZFangirl 3: We do!

JBFangirl 1: Time for revenge!

*All the IZFangirls and JBFangirls start having a paintball war*

Desi: HELLO! EVERYONE HERE GRAB SOME PAINT!

*The cast grabs paint and starts throwing it at the Beiber fans and the Invader Zim fans*

Lard Nar: *Throws black paint on a JBFangirl*

JBFangirl 4: *Gasps* How rude! JUSTIN FANGIRL POWER! *Starts playing Justin Beiber music*

Zim: FILTHY HUMAN! I'll save you from the horrific music my dear! *Kisses Gaz and throws red and orange paint on them*

Gir: *Covered in yellow paint* IMMA SUNSHINE IN A CLOUDY DAY!

Red and Purple: *Back in the closet with a candle-lit dinner*

Purple: Toast to you, the most handsom Irken alive! *Holds up grape juice in a wine glass*

Red: No no no, a toast to YOU, the most handom Irken alive! *Taps Purple's glass with his and drinks juice* Mmm, I love this Earthen juice. What's it called again?

Purple: Some kind of fruit, strawberry juice I think.

Red: Well it's yummy. And so are you. *Kisses Purple*

Annie: OH WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY?

*Tallest jump*

Purple: What are you doing here?

Red: Shouldn't you be out there in the war?

Annie: Are you kidding me? It's nuts out there! I'm hiding in here until I need to bring the big gun out. *Reveals a giant paint cannon*

Tallest: O.o

*Four hours later the whole room is complete covered in paint; everyone is unconscious on the floor except for Gir whos making snowangels in the paint. Oh and theres a gaping hole in the wall from Annie using her paint cannon*

Desi: I can say this has been a very eventful chapter.

Annie: Yes it has.

Desi: And you guest starring makes it even better. ^.^

Annie: Awww!

Desi: Annie has a questionaire she's just started on Fanfiction. Her username is CATA-Objective.

Annie: AND WE'RE IN A QUESTIONAIRE WAR!

Desi: No we aren't.

Annie: YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR MAKING DIB KISS ME! IT WAS EMBARRASSING!

Desi: You know you enjoyed it thoroughly!

Annie: Thats not the point!

Desi/Annie: *Burst out laughing*

Annie: Hope you reviewers liked me being here!

Desi: This has been my bestest friend, Annestazia! The only reason she guest starred was because shes my friend. Anyone who asks me to have them guest star I will rudely decline. This is a warning. *Smiles innocently* Bye everyone!

Annie: OH NO! DOCTOR WHO IS GOING TO START IN ONE MINUTE! *Grabs sonic screwdriver and starts running home*

Desi: *Rolls eyes and laughs*


	18. Chapter 18

Red/Purple: *Both throwing up in Tallest-sized buckets*

Desi: You've been puking for over ten hours now. How is there still food left in your squeedily-spooches?

Red: Ugh... I'm forever tramatized...

Purple: You? What about me! My mouth made contact with yours! I TASTED YOUR SPIT! YOUR DNA! *Eyes roll to the back of his head and he passes out for the third time durring those ten hours*

Desi: *Tapping foot* I have a questionaire to do you know, and I don't plan on having this whole chapter about your suffering.

Red: How about the next three thousand of your chapters? BECAUSE THATS HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO GET MY SANITY BACK!

Desi: You never had your sanity.

Red: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Purple: *Cramming food in his mouth* I CAN'T GET THE HORRIBLE TASTE OUT MY MOUTH!

Desi: Anyways! Sorry everyone for being gone for... *Looks at imaginary watch* three months now. In my defense, I love summer. ^.^ Now that school has started I can get back on track. First up is Emo Princess Addie

**Emo Princess Addie:**

***screams head off* I DIDN'T REVIEW! So sorry Desi! Here's a BUNCH of Snapple as an apology! *drops a HUGE box of Snapple on Zim* SORRY ZIM! Anywho...**

**Zim: I don't like you very much 'cause you hate Dib.**

**Desi: Tie up Gaz and put her in a soundproof box, and when she gets annoying, shut the curtain!**

Desi: Good thing I have a soundproof box right here! *Brings in a clear soundproof box*

Dib: Why do you randomly have a soundproof box?

Desi: In case of an emergency.

Dib: ...Of what emergency?

Desi: ...I've said too much! *Shifts eyes and puts Gaz in the soundproof box*

Gaz: *Saying something and giving an evil stare*

Desi: I'm kinda glad I have no idea what shes saying...

**Dib: Sing, "Dreams of an Absolution" wearing...no glasses...and a tux! Don't forget the rose on your tux! Also, at the end, say I LOVE YOU ADDIE! lol.**

**Gir: Be Dib's back up dancer.**

Desi: Aw! *Shoves Dib in a fancy machine she got over summer; it dresses Dib in a tux, takes away his glasses, and puts in a fresh red rose in the tux*

Dib: I can't see!

Desi: But you look so fancy! *Shoves Dib on dancefloor and hands him mic; music plays*

Dib:

In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your travels, are they of what they seem?

Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light

And i might know of a future  
But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last.

(in the nightlife)

In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain  
Or the valor you waited never came?  
If you were evil, would you go change the past?  
And a furball with one last chance.

And i might know of a future  
But then you'd still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together  
Tonight.

Gir: *Dancing behind Dib really silly and shaking his booty*

'cause every night i will save your life  
And every night i will be with you  
'cause every night i still lay awake  
And i dream of an absolution

'cause every night i will make it right  
And every night i will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

(in the nightlife)

In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be

Look around you, then you may realize  
Happiness lies trapped in misery

And who knows what of a future  
We can all try to change the past

Only you know if we'll be together.  
Tonight.

'cause every night i will save your life  
And every night i will be with you  
'cause every night i still lay awake  
And i dream of an absolution

'cause every night i will make it right  
And every night i will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

'cause every night i will save your life  
And every night i will be with you  
'cause every night i still lay awake  
And i dream of an absolution

'cause every night i will make it right  
And every night i will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

(and you'll see)

(why you'll be)

(and you'll see)

(all you can know)

'cause every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
And every night (night)  
I will dream (i will dream)

And you'll see  
That this is my dream (and you'll see)  
That every night, i will always dream  
And every night  
And every night  
And every night I will dream...

I love you Addie!

*Mic suddenly grows muscles and punches through the wall*

Dib: *Trips and falls* Gyah! What happened?

Desi: You tripped.

Dib: Can I have my glasses back?

Desi: But you look so cute with them off. ^.^

Dib: Ugh...

Gir: *Still dancing and humming the song*

Desi: Gir you can stop dancing now...

Gir: Nu uh! *Jumps on Dib's back and dances on it*

Dib: Ow! Whos on my back? Get off!

**Purple and Red: Play the guitar and drums, I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT KNOW HOW!**

**Gaz: Stay where you are, you'll mess it all up! XP**

Desi: *Hands Purple a guitar and Red the drums* Will you stop spazzing already? HERE! *Throws guitar at Purple and makes him fall over*

Purple: HEY!

Desi: Go play!

*Red and purple start playing horribly*

*Everyone covers their ears and Desi nonchalantly puts in earplugs*

**OH, when Dib's done with his song I have one more thing for him. Tell Dib I have his phone number and have me call him during the show for proof, ON SPEAKER PHONE!**

**Professor Membrane: I burned my hand with hot noodles and I WILL NOT stop until you fix my burn! FIX IT OR I KEEL YOU!**

**Okay, that is all! Peace ..)(.**

Desi: Dib, Addie has your number.

Dib: What? How'd she get my number?

Desi: Ask her.

*Phone suddenly starts ringing*

Dib: AHHH! *Throws phone against the wall and runs away, but then bumps into Zim from being blind and Zim starts beating him with a random purse he found*

Desi: Wow. Professor Membrane, go fix Addie's hand.

Professor Membrane: I will find a cure or DIE trying! *Runs to her house*

Desi: Alright, next is invderofdeath

**invderofdeath:**

**death: Hello!**

**Dib: DO YOU LOVE ME? GO ON A DATE WITH ME BABE!**

**Tallest: I don't hate you!**

Red: *Sarcastic* Well thats always good to hear.

Desi: *Looks at Dib whos been beaten with a purse* Well, at least now I know if anyone ever tries to steal Zim's purse, he won't have any trouble... *Pokes Dib with a stick* Dib, you have another date with a crazed fan...

Dib: *Wakes up* I don't wanna.

Desi: Yes you do. I can read your thoughts. *Presses button and a flying car comes; she throws him in there and the car flies away* Ahh, gotta love new technology.

**Gaz: sing "bad repandtion" by Joeh Janet!**

Desi: I'm sorry, I couldn't find the song anywhere.

**Zim: give Desi and manicare!**

Desi: Whoa whoa whoa! I don't want Zim anywhere near my nails!

Gaz: *Grabs Desi's collar and drags her to a chair and chains her up*

Desi: How did you get out?

Gaz: *Shrugs*

Zim: HAHAHA! Zim shall rule your nails! *Grabs nail file and files Desi's nails roughly*

Desi: Ow! Make him stop!

Gaz: No.

Zim: BWAHAHAHA! *Paint's her nails sloppily with neon green nailpolish*

Desi: Sigh...

Zim: *Smiles proudly*

**Desi: sing "Monster" by paramore! I love paramore!**

Desi: Okay! *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music plays*

Desi:

You were my conscience  
So solid, now you're like water  
And we started drowning  
Not like we'd sink any farther  
But I let my heart go  
Its somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one  
And come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

I'm only human  
I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain  
Despite what you're always preaching  
Call me a traitor  
I'm just collecting your victims  
And they're getting stronger  
I hear them calling (Calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Well you find your strength in solutions  
But I like the tension  
And not always knowing the answers  
But you're gonna lose it  
You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

*Mic falls asleep and starts snoring*

**Dib: did you like my art?**

**Letter M: turn into M&Ms**

**GiR: sing "Bad Romeace" WELL in a bikki!**

Desi: Dib is not here at the moment, he is currently being glomped to death, but he did find happiness in your art.

Tak: You're only saying that because you don't want to hurt their feelings.

Desi: AM NOT! M GO TURN INTO M&MS! *Presses button and The Letter M turns into a bunch of colorful M&Ms on the floor*

Gir: *Eats an M&M* Mmm!

Desi: Gir! Noooooo! Ah well... The Letter M will have to live with only one lung now...

Gir: *Wearing his doggy suit and bikini over it; he gets on the dancefloor happily*

Desi: Yay! Gir! *Hands him mic and music plays*

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak b**** baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free b****, baby

I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I dont wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

*Mic turns into a kitty and runs away*

Desi: I like the leather pants parody better. ^.^

**Lard Nar: sing "Never say Never" by he should not be named**

Gir: Ooh! Ooh! *Whispers* It's Justin Bieber! *Giggles*

Desi: Featuring Jaden Smith. *Everyone looks at her* What?

Lard Nar: *Gets on stage with mic; music starts*

Lard Nar:

See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
I never thought that I could take the burn.  
I never had the strength to take it higher,  
Until I reached the point of no return.

And there's just no turning back,  
When your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have,  
It's my destiny.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up up up,  
And never say never.

I never thought I could feel this power.  
I never thought that I could feel this free.  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea.

And there's just no turning back,  
When your hearts under attack,  
Gonna give everything I have,  
Cause this is my destiny.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never.

Here we go!  
Guess who?  
JSmith and Jb!  
I gotcha lil bro.  
I can handle him.  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him.

Now he's bigger than me,  
Taller than me.  
And he's older than me,  
And stronger than me.  
And his arms a little bit longer than me.  
But he ain't on a JB song with me!

I be trying a chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill.  
No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will.

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove.  
Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood.

I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the flyest.  
Like David and Goliath,  
I conquered the giant.  
So now I got the world in my hand,  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never.

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down,  
I will not stay on the ground.  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up,  
And never say never.

*Mic grows a blue mustache*

**Tenn: sing "all about us" by T.a.t.u i think thats the name of the band**

**Proffsser Membrane: you mean to Dibbeh!**

Desi: Professor Membrane if trying to find a cure for burnt hand at the moment. *Shoves Tenn on the dancefloor and gives her mic; music starts*

Tenn:

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
'Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

*Mic bleeds orange blood and dies*

*Flying car crashes back through the wall and drops Dib off*

Dib: *Only in his underwear*

Desi: Uhhh... Explain?

Dib: I don't want to talk about it...

Desi: This is a new day in history. The day Dib was tramatized forever.

Zim: *Writing a plan down on how to attack Dib with fangirls*

Desi: Next is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**This was an AWESOME chapter, might I say!**

**And... *giggles insanely* I had SO much fun with Purple and Zim :D *lightening flashes* Eh? :|**

**Anyways,**

**Daniel: What are your opinions on this Questionarre?**

Daniel: *Glaring at everyone from under a table*

Desi: Aww, Daniel just loves this place! *Scoots as far away from Daniel as possible*

**Desi: You must wear the cone of shame for this entire review! Oh, and show Zim the tape of him huggling Takand crap :3**

Zim: *Puts cone of shame on Desi's head and laughs*

Desi: *Glares and shoves Zim in front of the GIANT flatscreen TV* Computer?

Computer: *Puts up video of Zim being all lovey with Tak*

Zim: *Points at Tak in horror* AHHHHHHHH!

Tak: Grr... *Strangles the air in front of her*

Zim: *Still pointing at Tak in horror* AHHHHHHH!

**Zim: HAHAHAAAHHAHAHA :D**

**Dib: I have come to have a begrudged respect for you. Good job, heres banana *banana hits him in the head***

Dib: *Eye twitches; he picks the banana up and eats it boredly*

**Gaz: You must... Heck I dunno... Eh.. Fall inlove with Skoodge?**

**Skoodge: RUN, boy, RUN!**

Skoodge: AHHHH! *Starts running with arms flailing*

Gaz: I will NOT fall in love with him!

Desi: *Shoots her with romantic ray*

Gaz: *Opens her eyes instead of squints and starts running after Skoodge* Come back her my big boy!

**Tak: Sing Ramalama Bang Bang by Roisin Murphy**

**Zim: Dance to the song! (It's basicaly a zombie dance...)**

Tak: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Tak:

Could a body close the mind out  
Stitch a seam across the eye  
If you can be good, you'll live forever  
If you're bad, you'll die when you die

Hearing only one true note  
On the one and only sound  
Unzip my body  
Take my heart out  
'Cause I need a beat to give this tune

Zim: *Starts zombie dancing*

Taking a picture of  
Taking a picture of  
Taking a picture of

Oh the body swayed to music  
Oh the lightning glance  
If I would give it all and all  
Maybe you would hear me  
Ask for half a chance

Hearing only one root note  
Planted firmly in the ground  
Undo my heart, unzip my body and  
Lend to my ear a clear and a deafening sound

Unzip my heart

And if I need a rhythm  
It'll be to my heart I listen  
If it don't get me too far wrong

And if I  
And if I  
And if I need a rhythm  
It's gonna be to my heart I listen  
If it don't take me too far gone

Everybody smile please  
Nobody pay no mind to me  
Finger in position on the switch  
A little flash photography

Taking a picture of you  
Taking a picture of  
Taking a picture of me  
Taking a picture

Ramalama  
Bang  
Bang  
Flash  
Bang  
Big  
Bang  
Bing  
Bong  
Ding  
Dong  
Dum dum d' dum dum

With a hammer  
Bang  
Bang  
Flash  
Bang  
Press  
Gang  
Bing  
Bong  
Ding  
Dong  
Dum dum d' dum dum

With a st' stammer  
Bang  
Bang  
Crash  
Bang  
Big  
Bang  
Boing  
Boing  
Boing  
Boing  
Dum dum d' dum dum

With a st' stammer  
With a st' stammer  
With a st' stammer  
Bang  
Bang

Crash  
Bang  
Big  
Bang  
Bing  
Bang  
Crash  
Bang

And if I  
And if I need a rhythm  
Gonna be to my heart I listen

And if I  
And if I need a rhythm  
Gonna be to my heart I listen

And if I  
And if I need a rhythm  
Gonna be to my heart I listen

And if I  
And if I  
Need a rhythm  
Need a rhythm  
Need a rhythm  
And if I  
And if I need a rhythm

*Mic rides a rollercoaster out of the room*

Desi: Zim's a good zombie dancer.

**Desi: Now you get a pack of hotdogs being nice ^-^**

**Purple: :3 Did you have fun? X3 Anyways, I have an OC who HATES your guts. You shall now go jump into a pool full of GiR fanboys.**

**Nelkras: Thats right -_-**

**Me: hehe.**

Desi: Sizz Lorr! Go grill these hotdogs!

Sizz Lorr: Okay. *Goes to grill hotdogs with giant spatula*

Desi: Why not Zim fanboys...? It would at least make a bit more sense... *Shrugs*

Purple: *Jumps into pit of Gir fanboys*

Gir Fanboy 1: Wow! You helped create Gir by giving him his wonder paperclip and bubblegum brain! You rock dude!

Gir Fanboy 2: Lets us really sweaty dudes group hug him!

Purple: AHHHHH! Human filth! Get away all of you! *Claws air*

*Fanboys engulf him in hugs*

Purple: GYAHHHHH!

**Red: Since Nelkras likes you best, I rename you "Kitty". You shall now go and rule the world of anti-Irkens.**

**GOOBYE :D**

Desi: *Eating hotdog* Anti Irkens? I don't know what that is... I guess a really fun-loving species?

Red: What?

Desi: Your name is now Kitty. *Throws confetti everywhere* Congrats. *Presses button and shoves Red in a different demention with Anti-Irkens*

~Red in the Anti-Irken world~

AI 1: Wow you're so tall! You are now declared our new Tallest!

Red: Uh huh, whatever. I'm Kitty...

Group of AI: *Says in the way like the aliens from Toy Story* Kitty... *Gathers around him and hugs him*

Red: Ugh, get off me! Your leader commands you!

AI 2: We must hug our leader forever! Come and let us show you all our ways of saving other planets! We have saved World Hunger and made World Peace!

Red: Ahhh! This is a nightmare!

~Back in Desi's room~

Desi: Next up is NarikaHanada

**NarikaHanada:**

**-Start Transmission-**

**Me: *is a toddler* Grrr... I am in a bad mood since SOMEONE turned me into a baby!**

**Narika: I'm sorry! I thought the BLUE powder was cotton candy stuff. FORGIVE MEH! *poofs away***

**Me: ANYWAYS. Since I am a toddla' everyone must be sprinkled with ma magic blue powder that makes you all chibi-style and ADORABLE! *has spaz attack***

Desi: I'm only gonna do it for your chapter only. Just so everyone knows, I'm not gonna do anymore 'for the rest of the chapter' dares. If you guys say like 'three chapters' its okay, but I think everyone agrees it got kinda annoying having some of those 'for the rest of the chapter' ones. *Sprinkles blue powder on everyone and everyone looks like a toddler*

Purple: I'm not tall anymore! Noooo! Stupid Red. *Folds arms childishly*

Desi: *Eye twitches* If there was ever a time I wanted to kill someone, it would be now. *Grabs gun* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS.

*Everyone backs away*

Tak: Someones a cranky baby.

Desi: *Shoots her* I'll revive her later when shes needed.

Everyone: O.O

**Gaz: Sing 'Girlfriend' in Japanese to ZIM! 'tis an awesome song.**

Desi: Okay, I think I have that, if its totally wrong I'm sorry. *Presses button and Gaz and Skoodge appear in the room with Gaz hugging Skoodge like a child and kissing his cheek repeatedly*

Desi: *Pries Gaz off Skoodge and takes her on the dancefloor and hands her mic* Sing for Skoodge, or whatever. *Music starts*

Gaz:

Hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

Hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way no way himitsujyanai  
Hey hey atashi ga natteageru

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

(Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

Hey, hey!

*Mic flies to Japan*

Desi: If I got those lyrics wrong I'm so sorry.

**The Almighty ZIMMEH: *hugs Zim* Dance to 'Misery' by Maroon 5 with Gir.**

Desi: Aw! I love that song! *Music plays*

Zim: Zim does not dance.

Gir: *Does random dance moves*

Desi: Yes you do. I've seen you dance twice on the show.

Zim: Those were in desprate situations! All for the sake of the mission!

Desi: If you don't dance then I'll go outside and show everyone your alienness.

Zim: Nooo! Argh! Fine! Zim shall dance. *Dances along with Gir miserably*

Desi: This song fits so perfect here. ^.^

**Tallest: EEEEWWWW. The RAPR last chapter makes me want to... *baby barfs* Well, at least I don't want to anymore. ANYWAY, hang upside down until one of you passes out. IF YOU BOTH PASS OUT PLAY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS UNTIL SOMEONE WINS. Whoever loses dresses up like George Washington.**

Desi: Will you ever forgive me? *Presses button and Red is back in the room* You both must hang upside down. Now do it!

*Red and Purple hang upside*

Desi: Now we wait.

*One hour later*

Desi: How ya feeling...?

Red: Fine.

Purple: Ugh...

Desi: *Teasing* Purple, are you dizzy? ^.^

Purple: No! I'm... Ugh, I'm fine...

Desi: He's so gonna pass out soon.

Red: *Suddenly passes out and falls to the floor with a thud*

Desi: Hm. Okay I was so wrong.

Purple: *Passes out and falls to the floor as well*

Desi: *Throws Red and Purple in a dresser machine and it dresses Red as George Washington and Purple as Abraham Lincoln*

Dib: Why does Purple look like Lincoln?

Desi: I imagined him as Lincoln. I WANT TO SEE HIM AS LINCOLN!

Dib: Okay okay!

Desi: Eh... They'll wake up soon.

**Tak: Okay, I have one thing to say to you: Cry yourself a river, build a bridge, AND GET OVER IT. SERIOUSLY. You must be chained to Dib by your head whilst you read DATR.**

Desi: Grr... *Revives Tak in machine and chains her to Dib* Go watch DATR.

Computer: *Puts DATR up on the computer* This is so bad for my computer system.

Desi: Oh hush. I actually find DATR a bit cute.

Everyone: What?

Desi: I'm just saying... It makes at least a bit of sense other than all the other pairings... sheesh... THATS NOT THE POINT. Go watch, Tak!

Tak: *Grumbles but watches*

Dib: What am I supposed to do?

Desi: Ignore her?

**Desi: How many Snapple bottles/cans can you drink? I don't mean drink the can/bottle, drink the contents.**

Desi: Is this just a question or a dare as well? Well to answer your question I drink usually one a day since thats all my mom will buy me a day, but I could drink like four or five maybe. ^.^

**Mimi: I am sorry that you were... messed up by GIR. You now have the abilities to talk and write an autobiography. After you write one can I has it? PLEASE!**

**Me: *stands on head while waving chubby baby legs in the air* I HAS TOENAILS! ZIM MUST LOOK AT THE POWER MY RAMEN GIVES HIS EYEBALLS! SMELL THE CHEESE! TASTE MY FOOT! DO IT NOW! Or I will kill the Tallest. WITH A SPORK!**

Desi: I cannot make Mimi talk because it'll upset the natural balance of the world. But she can write. Write Mimi!

Mimi: *Salutes, grabs paper and pen and starts writing*

Zim: Argh! Zim will not taste your smelly toes! Filthier human!

Desi: Do you really want your leaders to die by sporks stabbing their organs?

Zim: Grr... No.

Desi: *Hands Zim special cheese that smells like cheese but tastes like foot* Eat it.

Zim: *Sniffs cheese then gags but eats it anyways with lots of difficulty* Oh- What is wrong with you humans?

**After all that happens everyone must go into the realm of my head. I assure you, When you come out, you will smell like chicken.**

**Me: BUH BYES! *belches* hehe...**

**-End transmission awesomely-**

Desi: You may do anything you'd like to them after this chapter. ^.^ I'd like to have a chickeny cast... Hehe. Next is Auramaster101

**Auramaster101:**

***close up of me working on some thing***

**Me: all most finished. Yes he's complete! * pulls off cloth* I give you my SIR unit MIR. Mir awaken * snaps fingers but mir stay off***

**me: WAKE UP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS * picks him up and throws him across the room***

**Mir: *wakes up* what was that for?**

**Me you wouldn't wake up so I had to use drastic measures to wake you up**

**Mir: that makes some sense but why did you name me Mir**

**Me: it stands for mega intelligent robot**

**Mir: uhmm master the camera on**

**Me: oh hello desi I'm back to torture the cast *grins evilly***

**first off is some questions**

**Red and purple: could you tell me what I have to do to become a invader?**

Desi: *Pokes Red and Purple until they wake up from unconsciencness*

Purple: Hey! Stop poking me!

Desi: Answer.

Purple: Well first you have to be Irken.

Red: You have to do military training under Irk for the first ten years of smeethood.

Purple: Then you have to do another seventy in Devastis for Elite training.

Desi: Wow... That is so boring.

**Tak: I told you that you would have fun on our date what was your favorite part about it**

Tak: I don't have fun with humans.

Desi: Nu uh! I have proof!

Tak: No you don't!

Desi: GO EAT PEANUTS!

**Dib: actually your right if a moose can do that to walnuts then he can defiantly can break bones also if there are good aliens out there would you work with them to stop zim**

**Gaz: do you have any friend's**

Gaz: No, and I don't want any, so dont try anything.

Dib: Maybe.

Desi: Oh, lets face it, you would turn on the alien and turn him in to the Swollen Eyeball in a heartbeat!

Dib: Well no one believes me! I need to get some proof here!

**Gir: what was it like to be zim's house in that one episode (I can't remember the name sorry)**

Gir: It was fun! I like playing house!

Zim: Never again Gir.

Gir: Aww... Okay.

**Mir: master I think it would be wise to move on to the dares**

**Me: your probably right so let's get started!**

**Purple: oh I'm really going to hate my self in the morning Mir you ready it why I go hide *hides in a dark corner***

**Mir: coward but I'll ready it anyway purple for everything I've done to you do it to red at twice the power for example red would be attacked by twice as many fangirls**

**Me: *peaks out from the corner* are you done reading it**

**Mir: yes**

**Me: red I'm so sorry for doing this to you * breaksdown and sobs***

**Mir: you done yet**

**Me: *stop suddenly and goes back to his cheerful self* I'm better**

**Mir: *rolls eyes***

Desi: Go ahead Purple.

*Red starts running with Purple chasing him*

Purple: It's payback!

**Me: okay next is Tak**

**Tak: you must sing love song by Sara bareilles**

Tak: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Tak:

Head under water,  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me but its too soon to see,  
If Im happy in your hands Im unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

Im not gonna write you a love song,  
Cause you asked for it,  
Cause you need one, you see  
Im not gonna write you a love song,  
Cause you tell me its,  
Make or breaking this  
If youre on your way,  
Im not gonna write you to stay, heeey  
All you have is leaving,  
Im gonna need a better reason to write you  
A love song today  
Today, (yeah) today, yeehhh

I learned the hard way,  
That they all say things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,  
And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
Im trying to let you hear me as I am

Im not gonna write you a love song,  
Cause you asked for it,  
Cause you need one, you see  
Im not gonna write you a love song,  
Cause you tell me its,  
Make or breaking this  
If youre on your way,  
Im not gonna write you to stay, heeyy  
If all you have is leaving,  
Im gonna need a better reason to write you  
A love song today

ohh,ohh Promise me (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) youll leave the light on (ohh,ohh,oh,oh),  
To help me see (ohh,ohh,oh,oh),  
daylight my guide (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) gone (ohh,ohh,oh,oh)  
Cause I believe (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) theres a way you can love me because I say, ohhh

I wont write you a love song,  
Cause you asked for it,  
Cause you need one you see  
Im not gonna write you a love song,  
Cause you tell me its make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song,  
Cause you asked for it,  
Cause you need one you see  
Im not gonna write you a love song,  
Cause you tell me its make or breaking this  
If youre on your way,  
Im not gonna write you to stay, heeyyy  
If your heart is nowhere in it,  
I dont want it for a minute  
Babe, Ill walk the seven seas when I believe that theres a reason to,  
Write you a love song today  
Todaaaay, ehhhhh Yeah, yeah

*Mic snuggles next to Rascal whos sleeping*

**Ok this next one is for the irkens you all have to hostel and hostel 2**

**Me: this is actually one of the many horror movies I can't just thingking about it makes me sick**

**Mir: you truly are weak**

**Me: watch it buster I'm created you and I can easily take you apart.**

**Mir: *look nervous* ok wear were we**

Desi: Computer, please?

Computer: Yea yea, I know. *Gets movies on the TV*

Desi: *Shoves all Irkens into a room*

*Four hours later they come out*

Zim: HA! That was boring!

Tak: I've seen scarier.

Desi: How is it that horror movies do nothing to you, yet you're constantly screaming about something?

Purple: We don't scream about everything.

Desi: *Takes away Purple's snacks*

Purple: AHHHHH! MY SNACKS! THE HORROR!

Desi: Sigh...

**Me: oh yes next would be gaz**

**Gaz: you have to sing blah blah blah by ke$ha**

**Well that's about it. Oh wait desi sense you couldn't except sebatian maybe you could except a mini dragon he's well trained and spits water instead of fire**

**So that's it come Mir let's go destroy naruto**

**Mir: yes master**

***both disappear into a portal***

Desi: Aw! Thank you! *Hugs mini dragon* I'm gonna name you Nemo!

Dib: Why Nemo?

Desi: He looks like a Nemo!

Gaz: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Gaz:

Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
Wanna dance with no pants on?  
(Holler)  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
And your wasted

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

You be delayin'  
You won't be sayin' some shizz  
You say i'm playin  
I'm never layin' the  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
Cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Oh

Blah Blah Blah  
Stop talkin  
Stop ta-ta-talkin that

*Mic puts on a dress*

Desi: Alright next is pokekinz0520

**pokekinz0520:**

***waveing franticly* BYEEE ANNIE! Now...FOR THE LOLZ! XD**

**Skoodge: I just realized you look like a pink and green marshmellow! I LIKE MARSHMELLOWS! Now...you should go eat snacks as a reward for being adorable. X3**

**Minimoose: Go with Skoodge as a reward too! XD**

Desi: Skoodge! Go do it!

Skoodge: Yes ma'am! *Jumps into pile of snacks that just appeared*

Minimoose: Squeak! *Jumps into pile as well*

Purple: *Tries to get snacks*

Desi: *Slaps Purple's hand away* No snacks for you!

**Dib: Sorry that people keep turning you into a girl, but I have to do it too. X3 TURN INTO A GIRL.(It's for the next dare.)**

**Zim: Sing Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects to Dib. XD**

Desi: *Pushes button and Dib's a girl*

Zim: HAHAHAHA! Poor Dibbette! So much more inferior than you were before.

Dib: *Glaring* This just amuses you even more each time this happens to me, doesn't it?

Zim: Yes.

Desi: Alright, Zim, go sing.

Zim: The Dib is not worthy to be sung to by the amazing ZIM!

Desi: You've done it before, just do it again, sheesh.

Zim: *Gets on the dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Zim:

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

*Mic hula dances*

**Desi: Is their another cartoon you like besides Invader Zim? X3**

**GIR: Eat razzberrys and laugh evilly with me! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Now I have to check my List of Things To Do For Summer! Lets see...'List how many people hate Zim.' THATS GUNNA TAKE ALL SUMMER! Oh well: Dib, Tak, Sizz-Lorr, The Tallests, GIR when he's in duty mode for too long...(you get the point)**

Gir: *Pops rasberries out of his head and eats them; the juice looks like blood dripping from his mouth* HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Desi: *Ignoring Gir's fail of an evil laughter* Yes, I do actually. I like Spongebob, Fairly Odd Parents, and Scooby-Doo. I know most of you are going GASP, but yep. I'm different than your average Zim fan. Sue me.

Zim: Zim hates that horrible Nickelback!

Desi: *Sighs* Nickelodeon, Zim...

Zim: LIES!

Desi: Okay? Next is Ave who used to be AvP66

**Hello again, people of this Internet. I am changing my name to Ave to make it easier to say my name.**

**Any who, I realize I forgot about chapter 17. Oh well. At least Membrane lost more brain cells. I think. Now meet my specialized, custom blue SIR unit, BLU.**

**BLU: Hello, lower life forms. I am BLU, a model 65 special environment SIR, with blue camouflage and more.**

**Yes, yes. Now dares.**

**1. Zim, rip you pak apart with a stick that has a giant nail stuck in it.**

Desi: I'd just like to say you are a horrible person. Then again horrible is good considering everyone loves Johnny and hes scary. NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GOOD OL' DAYS WHEN EVERYONE RAN AWAY FROM A MURDERER? *Runs away screaming*

Zim: Zim cannot destroy his PAK! This is my Zimness!

Dib: Come on, Zim. Don't be chicken.

Zim: ZIM IS NOT AN EDIBLE BIRD! *Angrily takes off his PAK and smashes it* HA!

Dib: Wow, you really are stupid!

Zim: Eh? *Looks from Dib to his damaged PAK, then back to Dib* YOU SPEAK LIES! JUST LIKE A BAT! A HORRIBLE BAT FULL OF MEAT AND JELLO!

Spleenk: *Searches through a pool of different remotes; he finds the right one and presses it which gives Zim his PAK back*

Lard Nar: What did you do that for?

Spleenk: Uhhh... He needed his PAK...

Lard Nar: HE'S THE ENEMY!

Spleenk: Oops... Sorry...

Lard Nar: How are we supposed to be a resistance when we're helping the enemy?

Spleenk: *Shrugs*

Lard Nar: *Facepalms*

Desi: *Nonchalantly walks back into the room with a mango pineapple smoothie* Ahh... Refreshing.

**2. Gaz, give Keef your GS2 .**

Gaz: *Hands Keef her GameSlave 2 them grabs out an extra from behind her back*

Desi: When'd you get an extra...?

Gaz: Shut up.

Keef: Aw! You're so nice to-

Gaz: *Punches Keef unconscience*

**3. Everyone has to sing 4 Justin Beiber songs and then Desi must burn down the snaffle factories, and poison all the snapple.**

**That is all.**

**BLU: GIR is an imbecile.**

**BLU, shut up.**

Desi: Ahh, can't do the Justin Bieber songs since there are no specifics, but I can do the- WAIT I gotta do what?

Gaz: *Snickers* Come on, go burn down your precious Snapple.

Desi: But- but- but- but-

Gaz: Shut up and do it.

Desi: *Whimpers* Okay... *Goes to the Snapple factory and burns it to the ground then poisons all the already made bottles and cans that will give everyone the flu* I feel horrible...

Zim: Ahh, no worries hideous human, soon you shall be able to kill without a problem. ^.^

Desi: O.o Um... So next is MrPr1993

**MrPr1993:**

**Hello, again, people! MrPr1993 here again! Oh, but before I ask the dares, I'll turn everyone back to normal! *takes out a remote and everyone's back to normal* This will last until the next reviewer's turn, ok?**

**1. Desi, turn the gravity to upside down with this remote! Oh, and don't worry about the objects, they won't be affected (neither Zim's computer). Make it temporal.**

**2. Tallest, check out this invention *lifts up a black-colored laser that had a demonic design on it* this is a laser that will make a person turn into a ruthless fighting machine! They will fight an opponent they will select and brutally, savagely, and horribly harm them. Also, the person who is under the effects of the ray will completely ignore the pain, incapacitation, or any type of injury, even when parts of their body become severed. The only way to turn them back is by hitting them with the ray, or by killing them. What do you guys think?**

Desi: *Turns off gravity with the remote and everyone starts floating everywhere uncontrollably*

Purple: *Floating upside down and desprately trying to get rightside up again* Gyah!

Red: *Floating around as well* We have something better than that. A gun laser that slowly kills them for five minutes with the worst pain imaginable.

Purple: *Freaking out and desprately trying to reach his donut thats not affected by the anti-gravity* Human weapons are so pathetic.

Desi: *Twirling in the air*

Zim: AHHHHH! ZIM DEMANDS TO BE PUT DOWN!

Desi: You spazz alot!

Gir: *Clasped onto Zim's head* WEEEEE!

Zim: GIR! MY HEAD IS NOT A RIDE!

Gir: WEEEE!

**3. Zim and Tak. I got a mission for ya. *lifts up two papers which were Zim/Tak romance fanfics* teleport in these fanfics and find the yous in there and zap them with the ray I showed to the Tallest. *lifts up two rays* Don't worry about the fanfics, Desi, they are just copies of the original ones.**

*Tak and Zim go into the fanfictions and shoot themselves with the ray and they're other selves become in immense pain*

Tak: Maybe that will teach them a lesson...

Zim: I know my AMAZING self will snap out of it, but your stubborn self will never.

Tak: *Growls* Don't make me strangle you.

**4. Zim: Have a Chain Chomp: *hands him a Chain Chomp, who looks calm.* This fellow here will obey your commands.**

**5. Lock Gaz on a room full of Nyan Cats. Also, give her these weapons *takes out a GINORMOUS bag filled with different kind of dangerous weapons, even a giant chainsaw* hope these will be good use for you, Gaz. Happy killing!**

Zim: HA! After the Dib my new slave!

*Chain chomp starts going after Dib*

Dib: Ahhh! *Tries air swimming away from it*

Zim: Heh heh.

Desi: *Puts Gaz in a room full to the top with nyan cats*

Gaz: *Shrugs* Killing will be fun.

**6. Everyone watch 10 episodes of The Annoying Orange.**

**7. Dib: get turned into a dib ice cream thing, and appear next to the Annoying Orange. If you become in trouble like about to become eaten, or knifed, Desi will get you outta there and become replaced with a normal dib ice cream thing.**

*Computer puts on the Annoying Orange and everyone watches 10 hours*

Desi: This dude is epic. *Presses button and Dib turns into dibs ice cream and he appears on the counter next to the annoying orange*

Orange: Whoa, what are you? You look like nutty square head! HAHAHAHA!

Dib: Um, no, I'm ice cream.

Orange: Ooh what kind of ice cream?

Dib: Well-

Orange: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Dib: What?

Orange: Knock knock!

Dib: Whos there?

Orange: Ice cream!

Dib: Ice cream who?

Orange: Ice cream if you throw me in cold water! HAHAHA!

Dib: Uh... Yea...

Orange: Hey! Hey! Where do you learn how to make ice cream?

Dib: Whe-

Orange: Sunday school! HAHAHAHA!

Dib: I'm not a sundae... I'm dibs.

Orange: Oh, you mean dip 'n dots?

Dib: No, Thats something completely di-

Orange: What happens if you dip a knife?

Dib: Wait what?

Desi: And this is the part I save Dib! ^.^ *Presses button and Dib is safe and another ice cream dib is chopped*

Orange: Hey! I didn't get to finish my joke! That makes me dipped. HAHAHAHA!

**8. Teleport Gir in the Disney film "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Oh, and do it in the scene where Frollo is about to execute Esmeralda, near the end of the film.**

Desi: I really don't see the point... But okay. *Teleports Gir into the movie at the execution scene*

Gir: Hi pretty lady!

*Everyone gasps*

Esmeralda: *Trying to get free from the ropes*

Gir: Ooh! I'll help you! *Tears ropes free, grabs Esmeralda's hand and leads her away from the fire while giggling*

Frollo: After her and the witchcraft creation!

Gir: WEE! *Activates jetpacks; Esmeralda gets on his back and Gir flies on top of a mountain where the monks live and she forever becomes a monk. The end*

Desi: Ah happy ending.

**9. Prof. Membrane: Analyze this weird-looking rod! *hands him the Star Rod from the Kirby games***

Professor Membrane: Good golly!

Desi: Have you suddenly found something that cannot be explained by science?

Professor Membrane: Just look at the way it sparkles! Ooh its pretty!

Desi: *Facepalms* Yes... It's very pretty...

**10. Desi: I always wanted to ask you this: How do you look like? Like, what's your hair color, eye color, skin color, and what clothes do you wear during the questionaire? Also, can you describe your cat Daniel and the Floating Talking Box's appearance? That way, everyone who reads this would know how do you look like. The only thing I know is that you have brown hair.**

Desi: I have brown, curly hair, blue eyes, and white skin. I don't wear the same thing each chapter of my questionaire, but most of the times I wear jeans, just regular, not skinny jeans, I hate those. And for a top its mostly just a type of t-shirt. Right now I have a blue tank with a grey V neck over it and the shirt has a giraffe on it. Oh and I always have a clip in my hair to keep my hair behind my ears on one side. Daniel is a fat black cat with just a little bit of white hair on his chest and he has tan eyes instead of the usual green eyes black cats have. And my other cat Rascal is a tuxedo cat. He's black on top and white on the bottom. Oh and he has a pink nose with a black dot. And Floating Talking Box is meant to look different to everyone. Whatever you think of when you hear his name is what he looks like.

Floating Talking Box: Hmph. Well I think I'm very pretty.

Desi: Uh huh. Sure.

Zim: You humans truly are stupid! You can see us right here through this gigantic camera! Its almost as big as the Dib-meat's head!

Dib: Hey! My heads not big!

**11. Zim: drink this potion! This will make you taller (in reality, the potion will make his arms GINORMOUSLY large and strong instead, and it lasts for 1 hour)**

Zim: HA! GIMME! *Grabs potion*

Desi: Um... Zim...

Zim: *Doesn't listen and gulps it up; his arms become giantly strong* AHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU POISONED ZIM WITH?

**12. Oops. Wrong potion. Oh, well. Everyone. I'm going to tell you about this character, Mihawk, a character from One Piece. He, is the world's strongest swordsman, and I mean it! He really IS strong! This guy was able to destroy a fleet of 50 pirate ships with one slash of his sword. He is even able to cut a GINORMOUS iceberg in half! Trust me, this guy really IS tough. Hope none of you gets cut in pieces when you try to fight him.**

Desi: Was there a point in this story?

Zim: AHHHHH! *Running around screaming with his ginormous arms flailing and hitting everything and everyone*

Lard Nar: Hey! Watch it! *Rubbing his poor horns*

**13. Snacks for everyone! *takes out a button and snacks pops out and fills the whole room***

**14. Everyone, dance Michael Jackson's Thriller! Oh, and unlike last time, I'll use this remote to give you all 100 percent skill on dancing like MJ, without a problem! Desi, will you be our guest and press the shiny button?**

Red: Yay, snacks!

Purple: I haven't had these in so long!

Desi: Which was less than two hours...

Red: Exactly!

Desi: Don't you ever NOT eat? *Presses shiny button and everyone gets awesome dance skills and Michael Jacksons Thriller plays*

Zim: *Starts dancing the thriller* AHHHH! I CANNOT STOP DANCING! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE MIGHTY ZIM?

Purple: *Trying to eat his nachos but his arms won't let him* Help me! Gyah!

Red: I ORDER you to stop this hypnosis!

Desi: Sorry. Can't. *Sticks tongue out*

*Everyone continues to do the Thriller until everyone passes out*

Desi: That was fun. My friend has this dance memorized.

Red: *Sarcastic and panting from dancing so much* Congradulations.

**15. Speaking of guest, all of you will be guests on a dining room and you all will be given food of your choice! I had hired the characters from "Beauty and the Beast" to sing "Be our Guest". Although, there is a certain someone who tries to stop it, but that won't be a problem. *points to a fancy door* anyone want to go and, be our guest?**

Red: I bet its a trap.

Desi: No trap. But lets see how Gaz is doing first. *Opens door right in time to see Gaz slash a nyan cat with an axe and jelly instead of blood comes out of it*

Gaz: Thats the last one.

Desi: Just in time! We're gonna have a fancy dinner! Too bad its not dinner time.

Tak: What time IS it here?

Desi: There is no time in my world. Thats why everyones always awake even if this thing lasts for seventy eight hours in one chapter!

*Everyone goes into the dining room and sits down at the very long table; the characters from Beauty and the Beast start singing and dancing on the table. They serve everyone food as they dance until they finish and disappear behind a curtain*

Purple: Wow! They gave me curlyfries covered in deepfried grease! Hey... How'd they know I wanted that...?

Red: *Has same thing as Purple* They better not of been spying on us.

Dib: Mmm steak! *Starts eating*

Gaz: *Eyes widen* They have Bloaties here...?

Lard Nar: Mmm... Owanng...

Dib: ...Whats owanng?

Lard Nar: Its like human oats fused with human meat, only different.

Dib: O.o

Desi: *Stuffing strawberry icecream cake in her mouth* I love you forever and I shall marry you and eat you.

Daniel and Rascal: *Have all kinds of sandwich meat stacked on their plate; they purr and eat. (Okay Daniel purrs and eats, except when he's growling at Rascal and telling him its all his)*

Gir: *Has piles and piles of food on his plate all filled with random foods including: cupcakes, tacos, burritos, corn, and live puppies; he looks at his food as if he just found heaven*

Zim: *Has a hundred Irken brain freezies on his plate* Wow! This is amazing!

Professor Membrane: *Has lots of supertoast* Ah! The scientific study of BRAIN FOOD! BWAJALAHA! *Has spazz attack*

Shnooky: *Bottle of milk* What? This is my favorite food back on my planet!

Sizz-Lorr: *Has plate of Irken equivalent of meat and hamburgers* Ahh. I haven't had these in so long.

*Everyone eats their food in happiness until they're about to explode*

Desi: My life is complete.

**16. Make Zim and Dib become skilled samurai and have them speak japansese! Also, have them fight with their now improved sword fighting! Once the battle is over, change them back.**

Desi: *Presses button and Zim and Dib become japanese samurai* Done.

Zim: *Tries attacking Dib with a samurai move* Stupid pig filth! Zim shall destroy you!

Desi: Oh just pretend they're speaking japanese because I can't use google translator for this language.

Dib: *Attacks back with a samurai sword* I don't think so! You're just a pathetic grasshopper.

Zim: Zim is no grasshopper! Zim is as strong as a moose! A Japanese moose! *Laughs evily and dodges Dib's move with another move of his own*

Desi: Anyone want any lemonade while we watch? ^.^

**17. Turn everyone into 1920's style! The form of the old black and white cartoons!**

**18. Bring in Shoop da Whoop (you know, the thing that is a red mouth with googly eyes who yells "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!" and fires a beam from its mouth)! If you don't know who is, then bring in a random character.**

**19. Bring in the puffball Kirby!**

**20. Now, for the finale! Here are some tickets. We are going to a stadium where a 20-foot taco monster and an extremely skilled swordsman pig will fight each other! It's gonna be epic! Oh, and Desi, Gaz, Lard Nar, and the Tallest, I'll be giving you VIP tickets. You can still bring in our friends to be part of the VIP, though Wel'p Let's go!**

*Everyone gets a 20s style of each of their style of clothes. Zim has a maroon and black striped 20s suit with a matching hat and black dress shoes. Dib has a black 20s suit with a blue shirt and blue thingy that sticks out of the pocket and a black hat. Gaz has a purple flapper dress with white necklaces with tiny little skulls within the necklace beads. Red and Purple both have flapper dresses with their colors and with special designs on the dresses that resemble their robes. Tak has a purple and black flapper dress with black pearl necklaces. Lard Nar has a blue flapper dress with a 20s style belt. Professor Membrane has a white suit with circular goggles*

*Zim and Dib continue to fight as if nothing changed*

Desi: Sorry, I can't bring in Kirby as adorable as he is, or Shoop da Whoop because if you haven't noticed this is an Invader Zim questionaire. Kirby was never seen in the show and neither was Shoop da Whoop.

Dib: *Hits Zim and stabs him with samurai sword* Ha!

Desi: *Presses button and they turn back to normal with Zim all better* Well I dunno about you guys but I really wanna go see this fight!

Zim: *Takes Desi's VIP ticket* The amazing Zim was meant to get this ticket. The stupid human made a mistake.

Desi: *Takes her ticket back* No. You weren't meant to have this one so meh. *Sticks tongue out*

Zim: *Claws the air as if pretending to claw her to death*

*Everyone goes to see the swordman pig and taco monster fight eachother. They come back seven hours later*

Desi: That was so awesome watching the taco monster eat the pig. Now! Next is Tritops1

**Tritops1:**

**:D**

**Annie is fuuuuuuuuunnnn...**

**Zim: ...um. That was...yeah. Okay. Invent a new poptart. And then sing the nyancat song for 12 hours.**

Desi: I think so too. ^.^

Zim: *Leaves and comes back with a poptart with blue and green spots* Taste my amazing poptart!

Desi: ...What flavor is it...?

Zim: Poison Oak!

Desi: O.o I'll pass...

*Zim procedes to sing the nyan cat song for 12 hours straight*

Zim: *After 12 hours* Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan *Takes deep breath* Okay I'm done.

Gaz: *Punches Zim unconscience but his PAK reactivates him a minute later*

**Tak: YOU WEAR NNY CLOTHES! *points dramatically* Now. You and Tenn shall dress as a carrot and brocolli and have a FIGHT TO THE DEATH.**

Tak: No, I don't.

Desi: Well you gotta admit, you do wear the boots.

Tak: This is MY Irken style!

Desi: No other Irkens wear those kind of boots!

Tak: *Growls*

Desi: *Smiles innocently* Go on and do your dare with Tenn.

*Tak and Tenn leave and come back with carrot and brocolli costumes on and enter an arena*

Desi: You wouldn't of happened to get this dare from Daddy Day Care, would you?

Tenn: You're going down carrot!

Tak: Go eat yourself!

Tenn: I will and get vitamin A!

*Tak growls and attacks; Tenn attacks as well and they do epic kung fu moves*

Tenn: I hate brocolli! *Tears off part ofbrocolli stem*

Tak: Well I hate orange! *Breaks off part of the carrot*

Desi: *Eating popcorn* Why are they using cheesy lines?

Tenn: *Kicks Tak down and stands ontop her which makes the pointy part of the carrot stab her stomach*

Tak: GET OFF ME!

Tenn: I win.

Desi: Nice chic fight.

Zim: What? Zim sees no chickens!

Gir: Chickies? Where? *Desprately searches for chickens*

**Dib: Did I even do anything to you last chapter...? Meh. Too lazy to look. You will be transferred into the world of Mario, and you have to capture all of the boos. Cause they're ghosts and stuff.**

**Skoodge: Please wear this elephant suit. DO IT.**

Desi: *Pushes button and Dib goes into the Mario world*

Skoodge: *A little frightened* Okay! *Puts on elephant suit with a special trunk and giant ears*

Purple: Ugh, what a hideous Earth animal!

Red: So it the thing inside.

**Tallests: I am dissapoint. That RaPR thing was revolting. Your punishment is to find the biggest pumpkins you can and put them on you head. For the whole chapter.**

**Desi: HIGH FIVE FOR KNOWING WHAT RULE 34 IS! *tries to**

**high five but only smacks the screen. Sniffs in sadness* Now, take these water bottles and nilla wafers and make a sculpture of Nyancat.**

Red: Its not our faults!

Purple: I can still taste him... *Shudders*

Red: That was the most horrible thing to experience in my life!

Desi: I'm sorry. I really am. *Hands them both giant pumpkins* Here you go! ^.^

*Red and Purple put the pumpkins on their heads and their heads fall to the ground*

Desi: *Takes giant bucket of nilla wafers* I love these things... *Starts making sculpture*

**Mr. Dwicky: I think everyone forgot about you.**

**I JUST LITERALLY ATE A CUP OF SUGAR. THE CONTAINER OF IT WAS ON THE TABLE AND IT WAS INSULTING ME SO I ATE IT TO SHUT IT UP. NOW I FEEL LIKE TINY TOASTER STRUDELS ARE PLAYING BANJOS IN MY FACE! :D**

***jumps through a window***

Desi: Huh. Where is Dwicky anyways?

Mr. Dwicky: *Suddenly pops out from under the floor* Hello! *Waves*

Desi: Uhh... Where have you been?

Mr Dwicky: I just started an underground worm society! Come on wormies! *Marches out of Desi's room with thousands of worms following him*

Everyone: O.o

Desi: Umm... Well next is next is Invader Claire

**Invader Claire:**

**me:MWAHAHAHAHA!Okay...EVERYONE BE BRITISH FOR 5 CHAPTERS!IF YOUR FAKING I'LL KNOW CUZ I'M HALF-BRITISH,MATE!*Starts singing Born This Way by Lady GaGa*I'm beautiful in my way!God Makes No Mistakes!I'm On The Right Track Baby I Was Born This Way!**

**Raven:if she ever becomes a singer she wants to be called Lady Scar...cuz shes got two scars on her face...Yeah...**

**Me:Dib,ACT LIKE DOCTOR WHO!*XD***

Desi: Which Doctor? I'll do the tenth 'cause he's the only one I'm really familiar with. *Presses button and Dib comes back from the mario world with sacks of boos. They escape and fly away*

Dib: Oi! What did you do that for? I was just about to- look at this magnificent Irken! *Exams Zim's head*

Zim: *Flails his arms as if trying to shoo away a fly* Get away from me Dib-stink!

Dib: Oh, and look at this one! *Runs over to Purple* Same species yet much taller. So much Taller. You're a brilliant species, you really are, but you just have to destroy others, don't you?

Purple: We have to be the powerful species.

Dib: Doesn't mean you can't be without killing others.

Purple: Would you stop staring at me already? Its creepy.

Dib: No.

Purple: *Glares*

Dib: You have a thick head. Thicker than mine and thats saying something.

Purple: Hey!

Dib: Now! Has anyone eaten a banana with peanut butter? It is fantastic!

**Raven;Zim,act like you were when you were a smeet!(act like that for 4 chapters!Here's a thingy-mu-jig that makes him act like a Smeet again)**

Desi: *Activates thingy mu jig and Zim acts like a smeet*

Zim: *Hugs Red around the legs* I love you Tall scary Irkens!

Red: *Shakes Zim off his leg which makes Zim get tossed across the room*

Zim: *Starts to wail*

Desi: Aww! *Picks up Zim*

Zim: Meh! *Pushes Desi away* Smelly human!

Desi: Even as a smeet he hates humans... Sigh.

**Me:It's true...ZIM WAS SO LOVABLE AND ADORABLE!Everyone GO INTO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND DRINK BUTTERBEER!**

**Shloonk: WOO! ROAD TRIP!**

***Everyone enters a portal that takes them to the Harry Potter world and everyone drinks butterbeer. The Irkens immidiately spit it out and everyone comes back***

Desi: I'm not allowed to watch Harry Potter... I'm such a loser.

**Me:Let Squidward be on the show!(It's true...I hate spongebob but Squidward is TRULY AMAZING!Desi you and I must've been twins!But were taken away from our mother or Orphan or whatever at Birth!XD!I'm only like 10!)**

**Raven;O_O...WE'RE THAT YOUNG?**

**Me:Yup!**

**Raven:ZIM GO KILL THE TALLESTS AGAIN!THEY LIED TO YOU!AND YOU ARE AN AMAZING DEFECTIVE!NOW,GO REALIZE THEY HATED YOUR GUTS AND CRAP AND GET REVENGE!WITH DIB!**

Desi: Did you know Squidward is also Professor Membrane? GENIOUS! Anyways, sorry, I only allow Invader Zim characters, even though we have pretty much all of them on here now.

Zim: Wee! *Charges after the Tallest and pushes them with all his might; they just kick him across the room again* Waaa! *Cries then gets angry and throws a chair towards Dib; he just ducks nonchalantly*

Desi: Ahh, what an Irken.

**Me:EVERYONE (Except Squidward!XD)SING "BORN THIS WAY"BY LADY GAGA!THEN GO SING "THE EDGE OF GLORY" BY LADY GAGA!**

Desi: *Groans* Why everyone? Sigh. I need to get a bigger dancefloor for this...

*Everyone gets on the dancefloor with a mic in their hand and music plays; everyone sings horribly together by the way*

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young  
We're all born superstars  
She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"  
She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistake  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way (Born this way)

Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way (Born this way)  
Ooo, there ain't other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be!

Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice the truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey)  
I love my life, I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah

I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Ooo, there ain't no other way

[ Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way (Born this way )  
Ooo, there ain't other way  
Baby, I was born way  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, yeah!

Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

I was born this way, hey!  
I was born this way, hey!  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey!

I was born this way, hey!  
I was born this way, hey!  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey!

Desi: THAT WAS SUCK! Next song! ^.^

There's no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah babe  
Tonight, yeah babe  
There's no reason you shouldn't take me home tonight

I need a man who thinks it right when it's so wrong,  
Tonight yeah babe,  
Tonight yeah babe,  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

It's time to feel the rush,  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall in love

I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
Another shot, before we kiss the other side,  
Tonight, yeah babe  
Tonight, yeah babe  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
Alright, alright  
Pull out your shade 'cause  
I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah babe  
Tonight, yeah babe

... the burden of my name, tonight, tonight

It's time to feel the rush  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall in love

I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

*All mics blast into the air and explode like fireworks, only instead of pretty colors its rootbeer*

Gir: Rootbeer! *Splashes around*

**Me:Dib...watch...Keef eat a crumb of Pie!**

**Raven;I worry about you...**

**me:YEAH!EVERYONE DOES!YAAAY!Okay now anyways...Desi,Read MARKED and BETRAYED by P. and KRISTIN CAST!**

**Raven:They are truly AMAZING books!**

**Me:Yup!EXCEPT FOR THE FACT MY FAVORITE CHARACTER "STEVE RAE JHONSON" DIED IN BETRAYED!WAAAAAH!(Stuffs face in pillow)**

**BYE!**

Desi: Just in time! I just finished my nyan cat sculpture! *Shows wonderful sculpture of nyan cat that sudden falls apart* Grr... Wafer and water are not a good material... *Grabs books and starts reading*

Dib: Ooh, pie! I want some pie! Wheres the pie?

Lard Nar: *Brings out pumpkin pie and drags Keef out of the closet*

Keef: Oh boy a pie! You all are the greatest friends EVER! *Eats a crumb* Mmmm!

Desi: SHHHH! READING!

Lard Nar: Ummm... Next is Chocolate Bubblegum

**Chocolate Bubblegum:**

**Me: Buhahahahahaha... MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Twin: * Suddenly appeares in front of dib and puts a picture of dib licking a lollipop* My twin here made that :)! * snickers* also why you laughing twin o.O?**

**Me: I feel like killing them today, because of the roma- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! * twiches***

**Twin: Umm okay :)! Btw desi we loved your chapter x3 you shouldve seen my twins and i faces when someone ate THE COOKIE! * Rainbow appeares in backround ?* TWIN WRONG BUTTON!**

**Me: ... * stares blankly at the rainbow button in my hand, crushes it, and grabs the thunder one and pushes it* BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Twin: MUAHAHAHAHAHA * Lightining in backround***

**Zim: RULE THE EARTHHH SINCE YOU WASNT ABLE TO IN THE LAST CHAPTER SINCE YOU HAD PINK STUFF ON YOU! And KILL THE TALLEST WITH THIS HERSHEY BAR! * pokes him***

Zim: Zim shall rule da world! *Giggles and starts smashing things around, then makes a little flag with a crude drawing of the Irken symbol and pins it through the carpet* YAY! THE EARTH IS MINE! HEHEHEHE! *Does mini evil laughter since hes a smeet*

**Twin: YEA! AND THEN HAVE THE TALLESTS EAT THE HERSHEYS! :)?**

**Me: * puts water inside the hershey as soon as they eat it***

Lard Nar: Heres your chocolate! Now go kill your leaders! *Laughs evily* Victory for the Resisty!

Zim: *Thinks about stabbing the Tallest with the chocolate but sucks on it instead*

Lard Nar: Well this was a horrible plan...

Spleenk: Ahh, we were so close to winning...

**ZIM! SIT ON DIBS HEAD AND SAY HIS HEAD IS HUMONGOUS EVERY TIME DESI OR LARD NAR SPEAKS!**

Desi: No, not when I speak... I talk too much.

Dib: Exhibit A.

Desi: You're one to talk!

Dib: What did I do?

Desi: DOCTOR IMPERSONATOR!

Dib: OI!

**Dib: destroy all your paranormal stuff!**

**Twin: D:? Why? HE DID NOTHING! * Is back to normal* I made sandwiches! :D!**

**Me: OH YEAH! i made mashed potatos 8D baked potato + butter knife = mashed potato 8D**

**Twin: YUP IT WAS GOOD ACTUALLY! Also DIB HAVE YOUR HAIR DYED RED WITH HIGHLIGHTS! Why i say this? Because this is the thing that had happened to both of us :)! It lookes pretty nice? :) AND DESI CAN CHOOSE WHO DYES YOUR HAIR! Desi! Make the choosing :)!**

Dib: What? This is all my precious stuff though! I love this stuff!

Desi: Just do it.

Dib: Right. I know how to get it all back anyways.

Desi: DOCTOR IMPERSONATOR!

Dib: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT? *Starts smashing all his paranormal stuff*

Desi: Anyways... Professor Membrane! Dye your son's hair!

Professor Membrane: *Grabs Dib and starts dying his hair*

**Me: TAK! die in watery jello 8D by swimming in it o.o sumhow... And TALLEST! NO SNACKS FOR YOU FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Twin: Aww do u have to always torture them :(? ALL WELL! * Jumps in jello then swim and eats the jello at the same time* Dont mind me i wanna eat this jello x3!**

Purple: You all are cruel!

Red: Cruel!

Tak: Why kill me? And how by jello?

Desi: Jello is mainly just water and powder... *Fills the hottub with blue jello ('cause blue jello is awesome) and throws Tak in there*

Tak: *Swimming in it; her skin burns until she dies*

Desi: That was horrible... *Revives Tak*

**Me: * gives Desi all of the tallest snacks* EAT EM! and be happeh 8D. I guess, IF YOU DUN WANNA THEN LET IT RAIN SNAPPLES FOREVERS TILL DISH CHAPTAR IS**

**DONE! oh also... * gives Gaz a explodey pizza* eat it 8D if you dont then KEEL YOURSELF IN A WEIRD YET HURTFUL WAY!**

**Twin: And dont torture us o_O Heres umm... apples :)? Use em, eat em, THEY CAN DO ANYTHING! i think**

**Me: I LOVED BEING KILLED! XD IT WUZ AWSHUM!**

Desi: Sadly I have to decline your offer of raining Snapple if I don't want to get poisoned... Sigh... *Sadly eats Irken snacks*

Gaz: I'd rather eat the pizza. *Eats pizza and somehow avoids the explodey part*

Desi: O.o ...I needa learn how she does that...

**Sizz- Lorr: ... Lolz... Liked the cookie? X3**

Sizz-Lorr: *Grumbles*

Desi: Hehe... You gotta admit it was pretty funny...

**Twin: i thought ir was an awesome cookie :)! WOO I LAUGHED SO HARD AFTER HE ATE THE COOKIE XD It went like "Boom!" * Makes signs of something exploding* :)!**

**Lard Nar: glad you didnt eat the cookie x). aaanyways, go destroy the Massive with these pillows! * whispers to him* theres bombs in here!**

**Twin: I made the pillows myself! * Sticks toungue out and smiles proudly***

Lard Nar: The Resisty shall win! *Runs towards the Massive that just magically appeared outside and starts throwing pillow bombs at it*

Red: Who do you think you are? You can't just destroy our ship!

Desi: You know, after all the destruction your ship has gone through... Its not as indestructable as it used to...

Purple: *Eye twitches*

Spleenk: Woo! Go Lard Nar!

Lard Nar: Yes! *Throws another bomb*

**Dib: * gives him a whole bunch of new paranormal stuff although he is gunna get his other stuffs back* xP lolz. Go and spy in Zims house as he destroy teh hyoomanz 8D**

**Twin: No comment :)? ( Changes subject ) Future freak !**

*** Chuckles slighlty* Whoever knows what im talking about shall recieve a cookie x3**

Professor Membrane: Here he is! *Shows Dib with red hair that has darker red on his scythe hair with little red highlights inbetween*

Desi: Nice.

Dib: Right! Now off the spying! *Grabs new stuff* See, I told you I'd find a way to get my things back. *Goes to Zim's base*

Desi: ...I'll call him back when I need him.

**Me: * makes clones of myself* NOW EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR TAK! KILL THESE CLONES FOR TEH FUN OF IT! and gimme clones of zim gir dib... Lard nar... teh tallest And the talking floaty boxy thing 8D that box rulez.**

**Twin: Hmm interesting i guess. * Is currently bored so then i shall DANCE!***

Floating Talking Box: WOO! Told you I was awesome!

Desi: Yea, yea.

Floating Talking Box: *Sticks tongue out*

Desi: *Makes clones of Floating Talking Box, Zim, Dib, Gir, Lard Nar, and the Tallest and sends them through the transporter* EVERYONE GO KILL THEM CLONES!

*Everyone goes on a killing spree for ten hours and forty three minutes until all the clones are killed and guts are cleaned up*

Desi: That was frightening... O.o

Tak: *Grumbles* I wouldn't know.

**Gaz: HERES BLOATYS PIZZA! AND REAL PIZZA THIS TIME! and pick someone to keel me 8D lolz why am i letting myself getting keeled? All well 8D.**

**Twin: Well One more thing for everyone before**

**I wrap this up. Desi if you want or heard of Maplestory let everyonr play that! If you never heard of it then just go on and click Maplestory and then watch some videos about it xD! ( Is random at the current moment!) APPLES! WE SHALL BE BACK! NOW TWIN PRESS THAT BUTTON!**

**Me: * presses lightining one without knowing***

**Twin: * gets shocked and then gives up and pushes the button to escape from the room ?***

**Me: Hehe... CYAA EVERYONE!**

Gaz: *Eats pizza* Purple, you can go kill.

Purple: WOO HOO! *Leaves and comes back thirty minutes later*

Desi: Sorry. Don't know what it is. Meh. Next is theeastjoe

**theeastjoe:**

**I'm in an odd mood today.**

**Zim: Swim in an ocean of syrup. And you can't take a shower afterwards.**

Desi: *Removes jello out of hot tub and replaces with syrup* Dive in little smeety!

Zim: *Jumps in syrup and cries when it burns* FILTHY HUMAN FOOD! *Throws tantrum*

Desi: Aww... Poor little Zimmy...

Zim: *Hurries out and tries wiping syrup away from his skin*

**Dib: Sing "Fire Woman" by The Cult.**

**Tak: Sing "Money Grabber" by Fitz and the Tantrums :D**

Desi: *Presses button and Dib is back in the room*

Dib: Hey! What'd you do that for? I was just about to get something good!

Desi: I'm sick of your Doctorness. *Presses button and hes normal again* Now go sing. *Shoves Dib on the dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Dib:

Wound up, can't sleep, can't do anything right, little honey,  
Oh, since I set my eyes on you.  
I tell you the truth.  
Twistin' like a flame in a slow dance, baby,  
You're driving me crazy.  
Come on, little honey, come on now!

Fire! Smoke, she is a rising!  
Fire! Smoke on the horizon!  
Fire! Smoke, she is a rising!  
Fire! Smoke stack lightning!

You shake it up, you're to blame, got me swayin' little honey.  
My heart's a ball of burnin' flame.  
Oh, yes it is.  
Trancing like a cat on a hot tin shack,  
Lord, have mercy! Come on little sister, come on and shake it!

Fire! Smoke, she is a rising!  
Fire! Smoke on the horizon!  
Fire! Smoke, she is a rising!  
Fire! Smoke stack lightning!

I was thinking what I've been missing.  
I'll tell you truthfully, well.  
She's coming close now.  
I can feel her.

She's getting close to me.  
Fire! Smoke, she is a rising!  
Fire! Smoke on the horizon!  
Fire! Smoke, she is a rising!  
Fire! Smoke stack lightning!

Fire woman you're to blame

*Mic grows horns on its head*

Desi: That was frightening to watch. Tak, you're next.

Tak: *Gets on stage with mic and music plays*

Don't come back anytime I've already had your kind.  
This is your pay back, money grabber.

Don't come back anytime, you've already run me dry.  
This is your pay back, money grabber.

Teardrops fade.  
Then I saw, blue hands in the pocket.  
'Cause you were always made to want it all.  
But now you got to make it on your own.  
This ain't your home.  
So I'm showing you the door.  
Wave goodbye now, it's time for you to go.

Don't comeback anytime, I've already had your kind.  
This is you pay back, money grabber.

Don't come back anytime, you've already robbed me blind.  
This is your pay back, money grabber.

Blue rhinestone glass.  
All I see.  
You talking double.  
Like the time you set fire to me.  
'Cause I'm in trouble.  
Here's my advice .  
I don't think twice for the price of a cheap time whore .

Don't comeback anytime, I've already had your kind.  
This is you pay back, money grabber.

Don't come back anytime, you've already robbed me blind.  
this is your pay back, money grabber.

One. Two. Three.  
One is for the money.  
Two is for the greed .  
And three times that I told you you're the one,  
I just don't need .

Don't comeback anytime, I've already had your kind.  
This is you pay back, money grabber.

Don't come back anytime, you've already robbed me blind.  
This is your pay back, money grabber.

Money grabber.  
Money grabber  
Don't come back anytime, I've already had your kind.

*Mic turns into Courage the Cowardly Dog and runs away screaming*

**Lard Nar: Duel Tallest Purple using a trout. Meanwhile, Red must walk a tightrope across a pit of fangirls on fire, who are getting ready to throw him into an incinerator.**

*Lard Nar and Purple get into position with their trout and Red gets high above a tightrope with fangirls on fire with a giant incinerator ready*

Desi: And go!

*Lard Nar and Purple start trying to hit eachother with the fish; Red starts hovering across the tightrope*

Desi: AYE! RED! NO HOVERING!

Red: *Grumbles and turns it off*

Lard Nar: This is stupid! *Slaps Purple really hard with the trout*

Purple: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! *Slaps him back with trout and it becomes an epic fishslap fight*

Desi: Ahhh... Reminds me of VeggieTales...

*Everyone looks at her weirdly*

Red: *Loses his balance and falls* AHHHHHH! *Gets incinerated*

Desi: *Revives Red*

**Gir: Reenact the Alec Baldwin phone rant.**

**Squee's Parents: BURN IN HELL! (This is an actual dare this time)**

**Skoodge: Sing "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath.**

Desi: Sorry I'm not going to have Gir do that.

Gir: Aww...

Desi: And even though Squee's parents aren't here anymore, I'll do their dare anyways. *Presses button and Squee's parents appear*

*The floors open up and swallow the parents whole*

Desi: Yep. They're burning now. Now no more. Skoodge, sing.

Skoodge: Yes, ma'am! *Runs on the dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Skoodge:

Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time

All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify

Can you help me, occupy my brain?  
Oh yeah I need someone to show me the things in life that  
I can't find I can't see the things that make true happiness,  
I must be blind

Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry  
Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal

And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state  
I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late

*Mic turns into liquid*

**Zita: Set 6 bombs to 2 minutes whilst inside a maze fortress and escape it before your DOOM!**

**Iggins: Sing "Dopethrone" by Electric Wizard. (Lol, just the THOUGHT of him singing that, or anything for that matter, is hilarious)**

Zita: *Goes inside a maze and sets six bombs in the center of the maze then starts them all and runs for her life*

Iggins: *Gets on stage with mic and music starts*

Iggins:

Dope priest prophecy  
Doomantra from beneath the sea  
Green throne, raised to the black sun  
Doom child, wake to planet song

Rise, black amps tear the sky  
Feedback will free your mind and set you free  
Rise, black amps tear the sky  
Riff hewn altar wreathed in smoke and weed

Dopethrone, in this land of sorcery  
Dopethrone, vision through T.H.C.  
Dopethrone, feedback will free  
Dopethrone, three wizards crowned with weed, yeah

Black monolith charged with unlight  
Sacrifice to forever midnight  
Towers, titan sonic wave  
Sorcery, necromantic slaves

Rise, black amps tear the sky  
Feedback will free your mind and set you free  
Rise, black amps tear the sky  
Riff hewn altar wreathed in smoke and weed, yeah

Dopethrone, in this land of sorcery  
Dopethrone, vision through T.H.C., yeah  
Dopethrone, feedback will free, yeah  
Dopethrone, three wizards crowned with weed, yeah

In this land of sorcery  
Vision through T.H.C.  
Holy feedback, it will free  
Three wizards crowned with weed

Rise  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise

Smoke

Dopethrone

*Mic explodes*

Zita: *Escapes just as bombs explode and pants* That was close.

Desi: What a shame. Next is Invader Cakez

**Invader Cakez:**

***On a random floating couch* Hey. I felt lazy and not that well, but I couldn't pass this up. Today is officially musical day for me, meaning I am now going to pick out one OR MORE songs for each of you to sing.**

**Okay, list, lists, lists... um, give me a moment... *rustling around in a bag that everyone just noticed***

**Until I find my list of songs, I have dares for all of you to do...**

**Zim: You get to... I dunno, kill all Justin Beiber fangirls? Yeah, that'll do. But you need backup. Allow me to help... *army of rabid mooseses come marching in***

***still rustling through bag***

***two other female irkens walk in, one has metal plating over one eye, other has one stripe down head***

**IC: Oh hey guys. How did you get here?**

***Both at the same time* YOU LEFT WITHOUT US!**

**IC: Oh sorry. Um, people, this is Blu and Haras. Blu is the metal plated one, Haras is the striped one.**

**Haras: My name isn't Haras.**

**IC: Do I give a crap?**

**Haras: You should.**

**IC: Nah, I really don't. *still looking through bag***

**Blu: *suddenly looks demented***

**Haras and IC: Oh Irk. You guys better run. She escaped from an insane asylum just recently.**

**IC: I HAVE LOCATED IT! *pulls out a list***

**Okay, Zim has to sing New Divide by Linkin Park and I'm Still Short by Moosebutter**

Desi: I'm sorry, no killing Justin fangirls. And I'm going to turn Zim back to normal. I know he's supposed to stay for four chapters but yea. *Presses button and Zim's back to normal*

Zim: *Glares at Desi*

Desi: *Sticks tongue out* Go sing.

Zim: *Gets on stage with mic and music starts*

Zim:

I remembered black skies the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies Across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake to great to hide

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

Across this new divide Across this new divide

Desi: I liked that song. NEXT SONG!

Zim: *Growls* No.

Desi: SING.

Zim: NO!

Desi: Please?

Zim: No.

Desi: *Throws a pen at him* SING DANGIT!

Zim: ZIM WON'T SING SUCH A PATHETIC SONG!

Desi: Fine. *Presses button that makes Zim sing against his will*

Zim:

Strapping youth with hulking frame can fill a young girl's heart with rapture  
I think that I could do the same even though I may be small of stature

Don't be confused by the statistics, my family's average height is 5'6"  
But the tallest in the family is 5'10"  
And there's got to be someone to balance out the scale  
And that's me  
Tiny me

All through my younger days they'd holler  
"Don't worry, someday you'll get taller"  
But that didn't help to ease my pain and I cried  
And I tried to reach the distant handle of the door  
And the fridge  
And the toilet

Totoro!

All through my childhood I'd cry and I'd wail and I'd fidget  
Blessed with Brad Pitt looks but size like a midget  
A statue of the Greeks but of diminutive size

In east L.A. all the people call me "chaparito"  
Hermana Barra can call me "gordito"  
But they don't understand my pain that I feel inside

I'm still the shortest in my family  
I'm still the shortest guy I know (not if you count Christopher Walken but he has no legs)

I'm still the shortest in my family  
I'm still short

(I wanna take cup cakes and put 'em)

I'm so cute that you cannot hate me  
But some tall girls refuse to date me  
Even if I bring a stepping stool to her door  
So that I can reach my tasty lips up to her face  
She grabs mace  
Muchos tears

Although my ego takes a beating  
I can still go trick-or-treating  
Which I do and have each year since I's in 8th grade  
Which was actually the last time that I grew at all  
I bear-crawl  
The football

Totoro!

Muggsy Bogues, Earl Boykins, Spud Webb, Tom Cruise, Princess Wee Wee  
All breathe clean air and have low center of gravity  
Inspired me to achive stuff even though I'm a shrimp

Give me a tall wife so our kids won't be short and stocky  
Let them be Bullwinkle not puny Rocky  
And so that they can lead normal lives and not say "Totoro!"

I'm still the shortest in my family  
I'm still the shortest guy I know (except for Vern Troyer, but I actually never met him)

I'm still the shortest in my family  
I'm still short.  
(Care Bears are short.)

I'm still the shortest in my family  
I'm still the shortest guy I know  
I'm still the shortest in my family  
I'm still short.  
(not as short as my big toe)

*Mic stabs itself and Zim goes back to normal*

Zim: *Growls, grabs knife, and stabs the wall*

Desi: O.o No more short songs... Okay. My friend knows three people like that. One I shall not name. The other two are Zim and Edward from Full Metal Alchemist.

Skoodge has to sing In The End by Linkin Park

Desi: Go on boy!

Skoodge: *Salutes and gets on stage with mic and music starts*

It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how

I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised

It got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

*Daniel eats mic*

**Tak has to sing to Zim: I Don't Really Like You by Skye Sweetnam**

**and to everyone else: Wandering Star by Portishead**

Tak: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

I know what you're trying to do  
Make me fall for you  
Oh why I'd like you to leave  
And leave me alone  
Everywhere I go,  
You'll always be there,  
Try to give you hints to leave  
(But it's like it came of the other ear)

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you  
You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

Why have you done this to me  
(You know I'm busy)  
Oh why I've been nice so far  
But I can't take it anymore  
Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you  
You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You heard what I said  
I said I dont really like you

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

I said I dont really like you

*Mic snaps in half and you can see its insides*

Zim: Zim does not like you either so neh. *Sticks tongue out*

Tak: *Rolls eyes*

Zim: YES! Victory for Zim!

Tak: What victory?

Desi: Uhh... Whoever everyone else is... Get on up there!

*Everyone else gets on stage with mics and music starts*

Please could you stay awhile to share my grief  
For its such a lovely day  
To have to always feel this way  
And the time that I will suffer less  
Is when I never have to wake

Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever  
Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever

... Those who have seen the needles eye, now tread  
Like a husk, from which all that was, now has fled  
And the masks, that the monsters wear  
To feed, upon their prey

Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever  
Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever

(always) doubled up inside  
Take awhile to shed my grief  
(always) doubled up inside  
Taunted, cruel... ...

Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever  
Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever

*Mics explode rootbeer guts*

Desi: That was more suck.

**Gir has to sing Leave Out All The Rest also by Linkin Park**

Gir: I got my singing skills! *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Gir:

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are I can't be who you are

*Mic draws the letter R on the floor*

Desi: I'm curious why you chose this song for Gir to sing...

Gir: *Shrugs and stuffs his head with peanuts* There you go little iguanas!

**Gaz has to sing TO ZIM the song ET by Katy Perry**

Desi: YES, I LOVE THIS SONG!

Gaz: *Growls* Lets just get this over with. Stupid alien. *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Gaz:

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil,  
Could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I'm floating,  
Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others,  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA,  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go,  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me  
Infect me with your love  
And fill me with your poison  
Take me, T-T-Take me  
Wanna be your victim,  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural,  
Extra-terrestrial

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers,  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic,  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go,  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me  
Infect me with your love  
And fill me with your poison  
Take me, T-T-Take me  
Wanna be your victim,  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural,  
Extra-terrestrial

This is transcendental,  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wavelength  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you, I'll risk it all, all

Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me  
Infect me with your love  
And fill me with your poison  
Take me, T-T-Take me  
Wanna be your victim,  
Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch so foreign It's supernatural,  
Extra-terrestrial

Extra-terrestrial

Extra-terrestrial

Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural,  
Extra-terrestrial

*Mic grows a second head*

Zim: Smelly humans and their smelly songs!

Desi: Oh come on! It's an amazing song!

*Zim and Gaz glare*

**Desi has to sing I Don't Care by Skye Sweetnam**

Desi: Okay. *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Desi:

Wrap me up so superficial  
Tied up nicely with a bow  
(Don't I look pretty)  
Doesn't bark - bites really hard  
(Superficial)  
They'll make your mark  
Cover up the scar  
(Superficial)

What's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me - you say I say nothing  
I say nothing I was meant to be this way  
Punishment must suit the crime  
I'm wasting all your precious time  
But I don't care  
I just don't care

Screamin' out for your attention  
Ignoring every single word  
(Will I ever be heard)  
A bitter taste I can't erase  
(Your attention)  
I'm fighting for  
A hopeless case  
(Your attention)

What's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me - you say I say nothing  
I say nothing I was meant to be this way  
Punishment must suit the crime  
I'm wasting all your precious time  
But I don't care  
I just don't care  
I just don't care

As the world tilts  
Milk is spilt  
But I'm not gonna cry  
No use fighting gravity  
So I'm not gonna try

What's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me - you say I say nothing  
I say nothing I was meant to be this way  
Punishment must suit the crime  
I'm wasting all your precious time  
But I don't care  
I just don't care what's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me  
What's wrong with me - you say

I say nothing  
I say nothing  
I was meant to be this way

Punishment must suit the crime  
I'm wasting all your precious time  
But I don't care  
I just don't care  
I just don't care (I just don't care)

*Mic turns into a genie and vanishes*

Desi: I like the song I Don't Care by Apocalyptica better but this is a good song too.

**Dib has to sing Fireflies by Owl City**

Desi: YES! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS DIB FITS THIS SONG!

Dib: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Dib:

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cuz they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You think me rude, but I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems

Cuz I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they try to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sockhop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cuz I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cuz I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)  
But I know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cuz I saved a few and I keep 'em in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause my dreams are bursting at the seams

*Mic turns blue*

Desi: Ahh, I have a friend who really likes this song.

**Professor Membrane has to sing Mr. Roboto by Styx**

Professor Membrane: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Professor Membrane:

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Mata ahoo  
Hima de  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Himitsu wo  
Shiri tai

You're wondering who I am  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
Machine or mannequin  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
With parts made in Japan  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
I am the modren man

I've got a secret, I've been hiding under my skin  
My heart is human, my blood is boiling  
My brain I.B.M., so if you see me  
Acting strangely, don't be surprised

I'm just a man who needed someone  
And somewhere to hide  
To keep me alive, just keep me alive  
Somewhere to hide to keep me alive

I'm not a robot without emotions  
I'm not what you see  
I've come to help you  
With your problems, so we can be free  
I'm not a hero, I'm not a saviour  
Forget what you know

I'm just a man whose circumstances  
Went beyond his control  
Beyond my control, we all need control  
I need control, we all need control

I am the modren man  
(Secret, secret I've got a secret)  
Who hides behind a mask  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
So no one else can see  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
My true identity

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo, Domo Domo  
Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo, Domo

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto  
Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto

Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For doing the jobs that nobody wants to  
And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For helping me escape

Just when I needed to  
Thank you, thank you, thank you  
I want to thank you  
Please, thank you, oh

The problem's plain to see  
Too much technology  
Machines to save our lives  
Machines, de-humanize

The time has come at last  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
To throw away this mask  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
Now everyone can see  
(Secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
My true identity,  
I'm Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy

*Mic gets laser vision and destroys the wall*

**Red has to sing Colors Of The Rainbow by DJ Skeptyk**

**And~**

**Everyone has to sing High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup**

**Desi, you may censor any bad parts to any of the songs and you can spread them out.**

Desi: Why so many songs? GYAH!

Red: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Red:

So damn sure, you wanna look kind  
24/7 on my mind  
All I ever wanted is to be with you  
Make me feel, is so brand new

I thought I can't love no more  
Once to many times before  
Now every time I look up to the sky  
I've got you on my mind

The colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
Every time I look into your eyes  
Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul  
Over and over, just like you do

The colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
Every time I look into your eyes  
Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul  
Over and over, just like you do

So damn sure, you wanna look kind  
24/7 on my mind  
All I ever wanted is to be with you  
Make me feel, is so brand new

I thought I can't love no more  
Once to many times before  
Now every time I look up to the sky  
I've got you on my mind

Colors of the rainbow  
Colors of the rainbow  
Colors of the rainbow

The colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
Every time I look into your eyes  
Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul  
Over and over, just like you do

The colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
Every time I look into your eyes  
Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul  
Over and over, just like you do just like you do

*Mic puts on sunscreen*

Desi: Oooh I like that song. EVERYONE TO THE DANCEFLOOR!

*Everyone gets on the dancefloor with mics and music starts*

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again

*Mic draws the number 7 on its body?*

Desi: This is the same band that sings on Phineas and Ferb? Huh. Interesting. They have an odd voice, I'm just saying. Dang all their songs are catchy...

Tak: Is that it?

Desi: SERIOUSLY. WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THE SONGS? Anyways, next is Review Feed. Annie, why did you change your username?

**Review Feed:**

**Desi, YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN! I dare you to hit Tallest Purple with that romance ray and go on a date with him, and if Red decides, we'll go ahead and watch! Mwahahahahaha! Try and top that. B)**

Desi: Awww come on! I told you I don't like the Tallest!

Purple: Like I'd want to be with a short human anyways.

Desi: *Eye twitches; hits him unconscience with a shovel* When he wakes up I'll go on the stupid date. ^.^ *Hits Purple with romantic ray*

**Gir, I want you to make Zim some Tuna salad.**

**Zim, EAT THE TUNA SALAD!**

Gir: Yes! *Takes out the tuna from his jetpacks and makes tuna salad then gives it to Zim* I made you fish!

Zim: *Looks at tuna with fuel covering it with disgust* Gir I will not eat your horrid food.

Gir: *Tears up* WAAAAAAAA!

Zim: *Yanking on his antennae* FINE! GRRRR... *Eats it and hacks and coughs*

Purple: *Wakes up* Ugh... *Sees Desi* Wow, you're so pretty! *Advances Desi*

Desi: Yea, yea. You know you aren't very funny when you're hypnotized. *Grabs Purples arm and drags the smiling idiot to the limo where they drive off and go to dinner*

Red: Let's watch! Computer. Turn on the live video feed I installed.

Computer: Uh... Okay. *Shows Desi and Purple on the TV*

Purple: *trying to kiss Desi but she pushes him away*

Desi: Sigh.

*Waiter gives them food*

Purple: Ugh. Stinkin' human food. I only love you stinky human.

Desi: You're stupid. :)

Purple: That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! *Kisses Desi's cheek but Desi shoves sprite down his throat* AHHHH! PAIN! *Falls over*

Desi: I should beat you with a tie. (A/N: Anyone who knows where this joke comes from gets an exclusive Gir plushie and gets to do whatever they want on my show rule free. ANNIE I ALREADY KNOW YOU KNOW SO DON'T BOTHER xP)

Purple: *Latches onto Desi the rest of the date* You smell like donuts... Mmm...

*A few hours later they come back to Desi's room*

Desi: *Presses button and Purple's back to normal*

Purple: Eck. Stupid human.

Desi: Exactly.

**Gaz, Hmmm... Keep one eye open the rest of the chapter.**

**Dib, Did you enjoy our date? Be honest, would you do it again? It's not like I'm gonna make you again, but that's okay.**

Gaz: *Keeps an eye open*

Desi: Tell me WHY do you not like him like that, yet YOU were the one who told ME to DARE him to date YOU? TELL ME DANGIT! I DEMAND TO KNOW! *Shakes camera until she falls to the floor* AND YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Dib: *Stares at Desi for a moment then looks back up* Yea, it was pretty good and not fancrazy.

Desi: *Suddenly stands back up* COME ON AND JUST TELL ME!

**Tallest: Go Chibi! ^_^ You both must become chibi, which will make you the all mighty smallest!**

**Sizz Lor: Get hit with that pink glittery stuff.**

Desi: *Presses button and the Tallest turn chibi*

Red: NOOOO! We're short!

Purple: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?

Desi: *Sprinkles the pink stuff on Sizz-Lorr that makes him act like Rascal*

Sizz-Lorr: *Becomes like a giant teddy bear and starts purring against Dib and Gaz*

Gaz: *Gets irritated but ignores it*

**Tak: Go horse back riding!**

Desi: *Whistles and a horse comes*

Tak: *Rolls eyes and gets on then rides it around the room*

**Now... Hmmmm... *Opens mouth to say something, but closes it* OH! I know! Desi, you must drink 5 5-hour energies! I can't wait to see what happens...**

Desi: ...Won't I die from that much energy? Oh well. *Grabs five 5 hour energy bottles and drinks them all up; her eyes go tiny and she faints*

Zim: *Waves hand in her face* Is she dead? Can I go back to my base?

Desi: *Suddenly gets up and kisses Zim bugs bunny style* HAI! *Waves hand violently and runs until she hits the wall*

Gir: *Giggles* I like this game! *Mimicks Desi*

Desi: *Does the dead hamster spazz attack on the floor for five minutes then gets up and tackles Red from behind* I GOT YOU!

Red: *Has Desi standing on his back and humming the caramelldensen* Get. Off. Me.

Desi: *Grabs Dib and Zim; pushes button and makes them do the caramelldensen against their free will*

Dib: Can't. Stop. GYAH!

Desi: *Dancing inbetween them both and humming*

Zim: Desi-human! You will stop this madness or else!

Desi: Nu uh!

Gir: *Randomly joins in as well except he's dancing ontop Zim's head*

Zim: ARGH! GIR, GET OFF MY HEAD!

Desi: *Stops dancing suddenly and starts scooching around on the carpet on her back with orange juice*

Lard Nar: ...Let's just continue while she's busy.

Zim: *Sits on Dib's head* You have a ginormous head. *Smirks*

Dib: *Rolls eyes*

**OH! OH! Professor Membrane! How do you make super toast?**

**Very interesting... Well, that's all I got. I hope you other reviewers enjoyed my stay last time! And Desi, you can have your own sonic screwdriver. I sent it to you when the Floating Talking Box came home with me. o.O**

Professor Membrane: Well, it involves electricity and-

Desi: *Interrupts by talking super loud* RASCAL, BABY! WHY ARE YOU LICKING YOUR JIGGLY SPOT?

Everyone: O.o

Lard Nar: Well, next is bak602

**bak602:**

**This fic is hilarious!**

**GIR- I dare you to wear a waffle costume for the rest of the chapter!**

**Zim- You shall make something explode! WHEEEE EXPLOSIONS!**

Zim: YES! *Puts a bomb inside a banana and the banana explodes* HAHAHAHA! YES! *Coughs* VICTORY FOR ZIM!

Dib: How was that a victory? You made a banana explode!

Zim: You pathetic little human mind in that gigantic brain cannot comprehend the victory.

Dib: How?

Gir: Waffles! *Laughs while spazzing. He puts on a waffle costume thats actually made out of waffle; Mr. Dwicky takes a random bite out of it*

**Gaz- Don't play ANY videogames, eat ANY pizza, or injure ANYONE for the entire chapter.**

**Desi- Go on a sugar rush!**

Sizz-Lorr: *Playing with a ball of yarn* She already is!

Desi: WOO! I'M GONNA RUN ALL THE WAY AROUND CANADA! *Starts running and comes back five minutes later with a gerbil*

Red: I thought you were running to Canada...

Desi: Well I was but then I found this awesome gerbil in the street! *Hops around everyone*

*Lard Nar takes away Gaz's precious things*

*Gaz sits down and crosses her arms angrily*

Dib: This is a big improvement. Usually she kills me.

Gaz: No, I'm just not giving the stupid reviewer a satisfaction of the dare.

**Tallest- Would you rather have Zim become Tallest for a week or be hit on your heads with raw meat continuously for a week?**

**Tak- Splash Zim with water from the imfamous CUP OF PUNISHMENT!**

**I like you people and I SHALL BE BACK! Prepare...**

Tak: *Splashes Zim with a cup of water nonchalantly like in Tak the Hideous New Girl*

Zim: AHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! *Rolls around on the floor*

Red: Meat.

Purple: Definately the meat.

Desi: *Hopping* Next is kaitamis

**kaitamis:**

**hey I dare Dib and Zim to hug in a corner lol**

Desi: *Shouts louder than normal* ZIM! DIB! GO HUG IN THE CORNER! *Turns happy again and pets the gerbil and laughs uncontrollably*

*Zim and Dib grumble, go over to the corner and hug awkwardly*

Desi: *Gasps loudly and glomps Dib from behind* I BELIEVE YOU! GHOSTS REALLY DO EXSIST!

Dib: Really? *Face lights up*

Desi: Hm? What did you say?

Dib: *Face falls* Nothing.

Spleenk: Uh, next is TheInvaderZimFangirl

**TheInvaderZimFangirl:**

**OMG OMG OMG!**

**I haven't reviewed here in such a long time!**

**I just went camping, so now YOU GUYS have to go camping for 3 chapters! Won't that be fun!**

**Anyway... FIRST OF ALL!**

**Dib: Would you EVER be friends with ZIM? Even if he wanted to defend Earth with you?**

**Gaz: Here is the Game Slave 2,000,000... VERY ADVANCED!**

Gaz: *Eyes widen; she grabs Game Slave violently and starts playing it*

Desi: *Laughing while talking* We can't camp for three chapters, but we can camp for the rest of this one! *Falls to the floor laughing* EVEYONE PACK UP! WOO!

Red: Zim would never defend your pathetic little dirt-ball. He's loyal to only the Irken Empire.

Desi: AYE! STUPID PURPLE DUDE!

Red: Ummm... I'm red...

Desi: Really? I hadn't noticed... Everythings so pretty... Ooooh... *Gets in a daze*

Red: Your point?

Desi: Huh? OH! Yea... BUT ZIM AND DIB ARE THE SAME! ZIM WANTS TO PROTECT HIS PLANET AND DIB WANTS TO PROTECT HIS! So neh! *Sticks tongue out and falls forward to the ground*

Purple: What are you talking about?

Desi: *On the floor trying to crawl using only her hands* I'm... not sure. Dib, answer the question! Ooh! I like that word! Answer, answer, answer, answer, answer, answer, answer... *Keeps going*

Dib: He'll never be on my side.

Zim: THAT'S RIGHT DIRT-MONKEY!

Dib: See.

Desi: And that's why penguins wear bras. *Laughs and passes out*

Lard Nar: It definately isn't good to give a human more energy...

Red: What are bras?

Purple: More importantly, what are penguins?

Desi: *Snores loudly*

**Now for the DARES:**

**I want ZIM, Dib, GIR, the Tallests, and... MINI MOOSE to become girls for the rest of this chapter. I want Gaz, and Tak to become boys. Desi, you can if you want to.**

Desi: *Suddenly wakes up* NO WAY! NOT LIVING THAT NIGHTMARE AGAIN! EVER. AGAIN. *Presses button and Zim, Dib, the Tallest, Minimoose, Gaz, and Tak switch sexes*

Gaz: *Eyetwitches; grabs Desi and throws her out the window then the floor opens up and swallows Desi's room and everything catches fire around her in an instant, then goes away as fast as it came and she goes back to normal*

*Tak, Red, and Zim are uneffected except change in antennae*

Gir: *Has metal skirt for some odd reason* Ooooh...

Desi: *Enters back into the room slightly bruised from the fall* Whoa whoa whoa... HE'S A ROBOT! MIMI IS A GIRL AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ONE!

Red: If you haven't forgetten, he's not a real SIR unit.

Desi: *Facepalm* Clearly I will never understand.

Purple: Why must I be a female? For over a century people think I'm a female and now all their wishes have come true! THIS IS A SICK JOKE!

Red: *Snickers*

Purple: *Eye twitches and makes a strangling motion towards Red* I am this close to being the only Tallest in this empire.

Red: SOMEBODY TURN HIM BACK TO MALE! *Yelps and runs away*

Purple: *Sits down smugly*

*Minimoose is unchanged since he's just a weapon of mass destruction*

Dib: I don't know whether to scream or run for my life. So I'll do both. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs away with his arms flailing*

Spleenk: *Whispers to Shloonk* Who was he talking to?

Shloonk: *Shrugs with tongue sticking out cutely*

**PLEASE use the love ray gun one more time on... DIB AND TAK! Please times a million and 2!**

Desi: *Shrugs* What could go wrong?

Tak: *Facepalm* YOU ARE SO DEAD.

Desi: For this dare I'm going to turn them back to their original sexes. *Presses button and they're normal again and shoots them both with romantic ray*

Dib: Wow. Look at you... You're so pretty and unique.

Tak: I don't care about my revenge on Zim anymore... My soul mission is to be with you.

Dib: *Kisses Tak* You taste sweet. Want to cause Zim pain together?

Tak: Glad to. *They go off to plan Zim's pain*

Desi: That went better than I thought. Yay.

**Desi: I dare you to use a HATE RAY (tosses a hate ray) on you,to hate Invader ZIM for one minute only. So then you can still host the show.**

Desi: *Tries to hit herself with the ray but fails* I can't do it. You do it. *Hands the ray to Lard Nar*

Lard Nar: *Shrugs and hits her with ray*

Desi: Ugh. Why am I surrounded by these stupid characters?

Purple: Who are you calling stupid?

Desi: Well first of all, he doesn't know where the heck he even is at the moment. *Points to Gir whos riding on the minifridge like a horse* WEE HOO!

Zim: Eh, That's just Gir.

Desi: AND YOU! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

Red: That's the funny part!

Desi: You can't either. What kind of ruler just eats snacks all day? Thats pathetic.

Purple: SOMEONE DEACTIVATE HER!

Desi: *Looks around and turns back to him* I'm still not deactivated.

Purple: HUMAN!

Desi: You all aren't funny at all and it's a good thing this show was cancelled.

*Everyone gasps*

Desi: *Turns on TV and ignores the (clearly amazing) characters*

*The minute wears off*

Desi: Finally! It's over. *Everyone ignores her* Did I do something bad? *Even Lard Nar ignores her* NOOOOOOOO! Lard Nar! I'm sorry!

**All: Go to Rebecca Black and make her mute! Do the same with Justin Bieber! The world will be saved.**

**Desi: Have you ever seen the ICONic Boyz? If not, I dare you to. Also, here is an unlimited supply of Snapple, and supplies for camping!**

Dib/Tak: *Sneak up on Zim and splash water on him and laugh*

Zim: WHY IS THERE PAIN ON THE WONDERFUL ZIM?

Tak: I love you so much!

Dib: I do too! *Romantic music plays like a soap opera and they dramatically kiss*

Desi: OKAY! WHO TURNED THE SWITCH TO DRAMATIC ROMANCE?

*Everyone shrugs*

Tak: I have something to tell you.

Dib: What is it, my dear?

Tak: I'm an alien! *Dramatic music plays*

Dib: I know. I've known all along from the day I first met you.

Tak: Why didn't you say anything?

Dib: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

Tak: Oh Dib!

Dib: Oh Tak!

Desi: BOO! YOU STINK AND SOAP OPERAS SUCK!

*Dib and Tak ignore her as they make out*

Desi: ANYWAYS... No torturing celebrities. They have fans and its not right to make fun of them by torturing their horrible idol.

Spleenk: But we aren't making fun of them. Just the singers.

Desi: TOO BAD! It's still not right! If there was a show that was making fun of Invader Zim, wouldn't you never watch that show again and hate it forever? It's the same thing. Now, is everyone all packed up?

Red: No.

Desi: WELL TOO BAD! TIME TO CAMP! *Presses button and everyone appears in a forest in a giant tent that allows electricity for Computer and the TV if needed for a dare* Well this isn't exactly like camp but at least we're in a forest! *Gets on the computer and looks up ICONic Boyz*

**ZIM, Dib, GIR, and Desi: Play Achievement Unlocked 2 online!**

**That's it I guess.**

**OH WAIT!**

**ZIM and Dib: Read my newest fan fiction, Irken, what's an Irken? And Comment on it!**

**That's it! BYE!**

*Desi, Dib, Gir, and Zim go online and play Achievement Unlocked for two hours*

Zim: *Loses again* ARGH! PATHETIC HUMAN GAME! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! *Stabs the computer with a spider leg*

Desi: *Whines* Ziiiim... That was my laptop! *Sighs and presses button; a new laptop appears* Now, Dib, Zim, go read the fanfiction. I'm going to have to turn Dib back to normal. *Presses button and Dib's normal again*

*Zim and Dib read the fanfiction*

Zim: Thats it? What a pathetic ending! And she did a horrible job on my amazing personality.

Dib: You had amnesia. Of course you're going to have a different personality. But I think my character needs to be more devious. My character needs to turn you in right now while you're still vulnerable! *Grabs the laptop and starts typing: "Turn in the alien while you still have a chance! Soon, it'll be too-"*

Zim: Grr... *Shoves Dib down and steals the laptop back and types: "GIVE ZIM A BETTER PERSONALITY! YOUR WRITING IS POOR AND PATHETIC!"*

Desi: ZIM! Don't say that! *Grabs laptop and starts typing* "I apologise for their rude behavior."

Zim: *Grabs laptop away from Desi and starts typing "ZIM COMMANDS YOU TO FINISH YOUR HORRIBLE STORY! AND MAKE THE MIGHTY ZIM DESTROY THE DIB-BEAST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!"

Dib: What? NO! *Tries grabbing for the laptop but Zim shoves him away; he eventually grabs ahold of it and types: "Don't do it! Stop Zim while you still can!"*

Zim: *Steals the laptop back and types: "MWAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic writing-drone!"*

Dib: Stop it! *Grabs laptop and furiously types in "STOP HIM" over and over again.

Zim: YOU RETCHED PATHETIC- *Tackles Dib to the ground and they start fighting on the floor*

Desi: *Sighs and grabs the computer and types: "Don't listen to them. It was really amazing and you did very good. I can't wait to read the next chapter."* Well next is Nim777

**Nim777:**

**Hi Desi and IZ cast!**

**Before I do any questions or dares I just want to say I LOVE your questionaire Desi. It's so funny and I'm glad you have the patience to write it. I hope there are many more chapters to come. Alright, my first question is for the entire IZ cast.**

**1. Do any of you like being on Desi's questionaire?**

Desi: Aw, thank you! I do this because I love it, I realize alot of questionaires don't get as popular as mine did so quickly and I'm really grateful for that. It's alot of fun even if its very strenuous.

Red: No. I hate it here.

Purple: WE'RE TRAPPED TO OUR DOOM!

Desi: Actually there were so many times you could of just left, yet you were too stupid to even consider it.

Purple: Wait, what did she just say?

Zim: Zim likes torturing Dib-meat.

Dib: Well I like torturing you on here.

Tak: Well I hate it here.

Gaz: *Shrugs and focuses on her game*

Gir: I like gifts!

Desi: Yes, people love giving you gifts.

**2. Desi would you ever abandon this story?**

Desi: Most likely. I mean I can't do this when I'm ninety, but I promise unless I actually say I'm quitting, you can expect I'll have another chapter up. It may take like four months until the next one is up-

Dib: Like this one.

Desi: Right. But when the time comes I have to leave this story, I'll throw a great big goodbye party for a whole chapter. I'm not leaving without you guys knowing ahead time.

**3. Can you bring one of the ControlBrains on here the same way you did with Zim's computer?**

Desi: Ah... Sorry. Since the Control Brains were never in an actual episode (not counting The Trial) I can't have one on here. And besides, they're way to smart for me...

**OK, now for the only dare I have. Zim I dare you to go on YouTube and watch Poor Suffering Zim. Okay that's all I got. Hope this review wasn't to long. Bye!**

Desi: Aw, come on! You're going to do this to Zim? Fine. But its your own death. Computer?

Computer: *Gets Poor Suffering Zim on the computer*

Desi: *Shoves Zim in front of the screen*

Zim: *Watches it and screams at the top of his lungs very angrily* WHO IS THE HUMAN RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THESE LIES? I WILL CRUSH THEIR ORGANS WITH THIS PEN! *Grabs pen and stabs a pillow repeatedly*

Desi: Nooo! That was my favorite pen! ...It's a fluffy flamingo...

Zim: *Growls and chucks Keef so hard he gets jammed right in the middle of the trunk of a tree* I WILL HUNT THIS DIRT GLOVE ALLEY PITCHFORK OF A HUMAN TO THEIR DEATHBED!

Desi: Whoa hes angry. He's so angry he's not talking in third person...

Zim: *Grabs a flame thrower and storms out of the campsite*

Desi: ...Yep. Next is crazyone256

**cazyone256:**

**HI! Please for them do NOT be rapr in the next one and not at all in this one PLEASE! I NEARLY VOMIT!**

**Red-Go on a date with me. It's only dinner, a movie, concerning plant's, killing the fop who will NOT DIE, and dessert all in that order.**

**Erik-Shower now.**

**Co-Why?**

**Erik-NOW*Pushes Co into bathroom. and after shower***

**Co-He is a little over protective at the moment. *Erik pull's Co on his lap* *Blush***

Desi: *Looks at Red and Purple who are glaring at her with hateful eyes* What? I said I was sorry! It'll never happen again! Ever. Well unless someone dares for it to happen...

Purple: *Tries to tear through the tent* SOMEBODY LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Desi: *Growls* Just go on your stupid date Red. *Whistles and a helicopter crashes through the ceiling. A mechanical arm grabs Red and the helicopter flies off* Ahhh, fast service.

**Purple-Go on a date with tak...then makeout for 5 hour's.**

Purple: WHY?

Desi: You both are the color purple...? It just screams "WE'RE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!"

Tak: NO IT DOES NOT!

Desi: Well I think it does. *Shoves them both together so they kiss and they both make out for five hours*

Purple: *Finally pulls away* I hate this Earth culture. So germy!

Tak: I feel violated.

Desi: Ah yep. Now both of you go on your date! *Whistles and a jeep crashes through the wall, Desi shoves them in and the jeep drives off*

**Gaz-Do NOT kill zim no MATTER WHAT.**

**Zim-HI ZIMMY!Go on a date with Gaz . XD**

**Did-WHY IS YOUR GREAT HEAD OF AWESOMENESS SO LARGE?**

Dib: I can't tell if thats an insult or a compliment...

Desi: Your head is very awesome. Me and my friend were discussing your hair earlier.

Dib: ...Why were you talking about my hair?

Desi: Because your hair is epic. Anyways. *Whistles and limo crashes through the window, she shoves Zim and Gaz in and the limo drives away* Have fun you two!

**Professor Membrane- REMOVE THOSE GOGGLE'S AND COAT AT ONCE! Oh, and no cheating we need to see the eye's and the shirt.**

**Gaz-KILL THE FOP!**

Desi: Sorry, killing the Fairly Odd Parents would be making fun of the fans and I don't do that. Besides, I like that show... *Crosses arms and pouts* Oh and Professor Membrane cannot remove his goggles and whatnot because it will mean the end of the universe.

Spleenk: Ah... You always say that though...

Desi: BECAUSE ITS TRUE! GOSH!

**All the 'ALINES' not 'HUMANS'- Turn human for the rest of the chapter...but still burn at the touch of water. XD**

**Annie-For doing all of this and more to come you get A PLATE OF COOKIE'S!**

Desi: *Presses button and all the aliens become humans except keep the fact that water burns them* This is awesome. And Annie will not be happy you baked her cookies. ^.^ She makes the best Christmas cookies ever. Seriously they taste good.

**Co-That is all for now. Bye.**

**Erik-*To red* Mine.**

**Co-WHAT?**

**Erik-Hold on. Annie their is a way to chuck a chuck noris. *Grab a catapult***

**Co-I see were it is going.**

**Erik-Sorry to Nakita in advance. *Put's chuck noris on there and chuck him right at red.* Ok now we are done.**

**Co-Bye?**

**Erik-Co mine.**

**Co-Bowtie's are cool. So are Fez OH ONE MORE DARE!**

**Everyone-I DARE YOU ALL TO WEAR A BOWTIE AND A FEZ...A fez goes on your head. XD**

**Both-BYE NOW!**

Desi: *Presses button and everyone wears bowties and fezzes* LOOK AT THIS! THIS IS AMAZING! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU FOREVER! *Hugs Gir whos wearing his little bowtie and fez* YOU ARE SO FREAKIN CUTE! *Squeezes him*

Gir: *Giggles* I CAN'T BREATHE! HEHEHE!

Desi: Next is miz

**miz:**

**put dib in a roomwith a tiger theen make all of them sing oatmael by parryy gripp**

Desi: Seriously what is up with you people wanting EVERYONE to sing? Sheesh. *Shoves Dib in a room with a tiger*

Dib: Nice kitty... please don't hurt me...

Tiger: *Growls and attacks Dib*

Desi: *Listening to Dib's horrible screams from the other side of the door* Ouch. That sounds like it hurt.

*Fifteen minutes later the tiger finishes Dib and throws him out the room; Dib is horribly beaten and scratched*

Dib: *Groans*

Desi: Poor Dibby.

*Everyone gets on stage with mics and music starts*

Oatmeal  
Oatmeal  
In your face cholesterol  
Oatmeal  
Oatmeal  
Taste and health, it's got it all

Oatmeal  
Oatmeal  
Every morning it should start  
With oatmeal  
Oatmeal  
Do a favor for your heart

You eat it in your mouth  
It travels 'round your guts  
It soaks up the cholesterol  
Then boogies out your butt

Oatmeal  
Oatmeal  
In your face cholesterol  
Oatmeal  
Oatmeal  
Taste and health, it's got it all

*Mics burn*

Desi: Final review for the day is Invader jrek

**Invader jrek:**

**Hi I have some dares for you.**

**Dib: Watch EVERY SINGLE OF HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!**

Desi: That show freaks me out. I feel so sorry for any six year old on youtube that finds that show. Computer?

Computer: *Gets Happy Tree Friends on the computer in a different room*

Desi: *Shoves Dib in the room and closes the door* Have fun!

**ZIM: (AKA the future ruler of the Irken empire.) Sing "When You're Evil."**

Desi: YES! I LOVE THAT SONG! Fits Zim amazingly.

*Presses button and Zim and Gaz crash through the ceiling*

Desi: Hello! Did you have fun on your date?

Gaz: He kept threatening to rub butter on the waiters head.

Desi: Interesting... Come on you future slave master! Go sing!

Dib: He is NOT the future slave master!

Zim: Shut your noise tube stink-beast!

Desi: *Shoves Zim on stage with mic and music starts*

Zim:

When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelxebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonley being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need

*Mic turns into a bat and flies away*

Desi: WOO! THAT WAS AMAZING! *Claps really loud*

Zim: BOW TO YOUR SUPREME OVERLORD!

Desi: No. ^.^

Zim: *Growls*

**Gaz: (Gives her a Fronline Battle Mech. AKA the robot ZIM used in the Nightmare Begins.) Use this on Dib. I found Out that he destroyed Vloaty's Pizza Hog and your Game Slave 2. On purpose.**

Gaz: *Growls, hops in the Battle Mech and starts towards Dib*

Dib: No, no, no, Gaz! They're lying! I didn't do any of that stuff!

Gaz: *Shoots laser towards him but he ducks and starts running*

Dib: AHHHHHHH! GAZ, STOP! *Running away really fast*

Gaz: You. Will. Pay.

*Ten minutes later the whole forest is in complete ruins and there isn't a tree in sight anymore*

Desi: Well, so much for saving trees...

Gaz: *Finishes up beating up Dib and slams him against the floor* I'm taking your pizza the next time dad gets us Bloaty's.

Dib: *Groans and whimpers*

**Dib: Go JTHM on the people who mocked you and Said Zim isn't an alien and all that stuff.**

**Gir: Here's a squeaky toy that's also a minion. Every time it squeaks it shoots out bullets.**

Gir: Yay! *Squeezes toy minion and it shoots bullets inches away from Zim's head*

Zim: GIR BE CAREFUL! *Ducks behind Desi as Gir squeezes his minion some more*

Desi: Would you look at that... The minion has a minion... Huh. *Presses button and Dib's all fixed up* Why do people think Dib could be Johnny? I mean I can understand how Johnny could be a future Dib but still... Dib's too sweet to kill. Well... I mean to kill a human anyways. I'm still debating about Zim.

*Zim and Dib glare at eachother*

Desi: Well, Dib, go on your killing spree.

Dib: But I don't wanna kill anybody.

Desi: Ugh... Okay then. *Presses button that makes Dib have a killing mind* Go kill everyone who hurt you.

Dib: *Crazy laughs and Kills Zita, The Letter M, Professor Membrane, Mr. Dwicky, the Swollen Eyeball agents, NASA Place workers, and other people with a crazy looking knife*

Desi: *Groans and whines* Dib... You got blood all over the place!

Dib: *Covered in blood and has evil grin*

Desi: Okay thats enough. *Presses button and everyones revived and Dib is himself again*

Dib: *Shudders* I can't believe I did that.

Zim: *Tackles Dib and tries clawing his face* NO ONE DARES TO DEFEAT THE MIGHT ZIM!

Dib: OW! ZIM! GET OFF ME!

**Tak & Zim: Get Married.**

Zim: *Suddenly stops trying to kill Dib* WHAT?

Desi: Aw! *Presses button and Tak and Purple fall through the ceiling* TAK! STOP YOUR DATE WITH PURPLE 'CAUSE YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!

Tak: TO WHO?

Desi: *Shoves Zim in her face whos suddenly wearing a tuxedo*

Tak: OH NO WAY AM I DOING THAT! GO MARRY YOURSELF!

Zim: *Growls at Tak and squirms in his tux* THIS THINGS ICHY!

Gir: YAY! MASTA AND TAKY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-Y-L-M-N-O-P! First comes marriage, then comes love, then comes all the BABIES! I like babies!

Zim/Tak: BE QUIET GIR!

Dib: That song wasn't done right...

Desi: Who cares? It's freakin' adorable! *Presses button and two metal arms grab Zim and Tak and hold them under an arch*

Zim/Tak: *Desprately trying to squeeze out of the metal arm's grip*

Tak: *Now in a sort of purple wedding dress* YOU WILL NEVER MARRY US!

Zim: ZIM DOES NOT WISH TO BE STUCK WITH THAT WITCH THE REST MY LIFE!

Desi: *Ignores them and clears throat* We are gathered here-

Purple: WAIT! Red's gotta see this! *Laughing and grabs Desi's remote and presses button*

Red: *Falls through the ceiling and lands ontop of Purple which makes them both fall to the ground* Ugh, what happened?

Desi: Oh hi, Red. How was your date?

Red: Frightening. Can't say I hated it. *Notices Zim and Tak in misery* Whats going on...?

Purple: *Trying to hold in laughter* They're about to get married!

Red: I gotta see this!

*The Tallest bring out chairs and sit in the very front while stuffing their faces with nachos*

Desi: Now. We are gathered here today to wed this Irken and Irken. Blah, blah, blah, no one cares. Zim, do you take Tak as your lawful wedded wife?

Zim: NEVER!

Desi: Good. And do you Tak, take Zim as your lawful wedded husband?

Tak: GET ME OUT OF THIS THING OR I'LL RIP YOUR LITTLE HUMAN BRAIN OUT OF YOUR SKULL!

Desi: Great! I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!

Gir: *Smushes Zim's and Tak's face together so they're forced to kiss and giggles insanely*

Zim: GYAH! GIR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Mimi: *Claps and looks like shes cheering*

*Red and Purple burst out laughing at Zim's misery*

Tak: *Metal arms release them and Tak grabs out an electical gun (basically an Irken tazer gun) and aims it at Desi* UNMARRY US!

Desi: Sorry, nope. ^.^ *Whistles and a helicopter crashes through the ceiling and grabs Zim and Tak by more metal arms and flies away*

Lard Nar: Where are they going?

Desi: Their honeymoon, duh. Ah, this will make wonderful memories for the kids. ^.^

Red & Purple: What is the stupidest thing you two have done? And if you nothing I will sing 100,000,000,000 Bottles of Beer on the wall from the very end. Also GIR will sing the Doom song with me. (Evil Laughter.)

Purple: *Calms down laughter* We've never done anything stupid in our entire lives.

Red: Are you calling us stupid?

Desi: If you guys won't admit anything, you know what happens.

Red: Why should we be punished when its not our faults we haven't done anything stupid.

Desi: Okay whatever. *Plays a CD of Jrek singing 100,000,000,000 bottles of beer on the wall that she somehow recorded earlier but only Red, Purple, and Gir can here it*

Gir: *Gasps* This is my favorite song! *Starts singing the doom song*

Purple: MAKE IT STOP! *Pulls on his antennae along with Red*

Red: ARGH!

**TRUTH!**

**Dib: Why do you want to defeat The Almighty and God like Zim.**

Dib: Isn't it obvious? He's trying to destroy Earth and make us all his slaves! Doesn't anyone care about that?

Desi: Most humans are idiots. ^.^

**Red: Are you Zim's Father?**

Red: WHAT?

Purple: ...Are you?

Red: NO! That's ridiculous!

Desi: I dunno, Red, anythings possible. ^.^

Red: No. It's not. All Irkens are made from DNA being fused together through machines.

Desi: What if your DNA just happened to be one?

Purple: Red, your a daddy? EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT YOU IS A LIE! *Furiously shoves donuts into his mouth*

Red: *Facepalms* Impossible. If I was his father he'd be MUCH taller.

Desi: Well you gotta admit, it does make great fanfiction stories!

Red: *Eye twitches*

**Tak: Did you ever meet Zim BEFORE Devastis? Where do something horrible.**

**Gaz: You don't need to answer this but... Whatever happened to you and Dib's mom?**

**And that's all I Have. See you next chapter. (Pink Xenomorph shows up.) AAAAAAAAHHHHH! THE TANYAMORPH! THE GOD FORSAKEN MIX BETWEEN FANGIRL AND XENOMORPH! SOMEONE KILL IT! OR IT WILL RIP OFF MY FACE AND GLOMP YOU ALL!**

Desi: Tak is not here at the moment because she's at her honeymoon, but to help answer your question, in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, when she explains herself to Zim she says she came to Earth to find out who exactly ruined her life. Well something along those words anyways... Point is she didn't know him before.

Gaz: *Stops her game and thinks for a moment* Actually, I don't remember what happened to her.

Dib: Huh. Me either... Dad?

Professor Membrane: *Working on another science invention and inside a glass container* Sorry, son! Can't here you! Too busy trying to SAVE THE EARTH!

Desi: *Shakes head slowly* Well this is the end of-

Hobo: *Randomly walks up through the forest and spots the questionaire* HEY! I REMEMBER YOU! *Points to Dib* Did ya ever get that pig out of your sister?

Dib: O.o Uh, yes.

Hobo: You know, I remember when I had perfect white teeth. Then I became a hobo.

Desi: *Stares with amazement* I. Love. This. Guy! Thats the end of this chapter everyone! OH MY GOSH! EPIC HOBO! Well bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Desi: Alright, so I understand it's been awhile since I had a new chapter... No hard feelings right? *Smiles nervously*

Tak: *Rolls eyes* I bet everyones forgotten us.

Desi: I'm sorry! I really am. But I'm here now! Okay? So let's begin! First up is crazyone256

**I'M BACK! Again, no rapr, it's gross.**

**Purple-I agree with Desi it does just screams perfect couple.**

**Red-I dare you to dunk into this pool of water. It's kinda unfair that i tourer Purple on it.**

Purple: What? NO! THROW THEM ALL OUT THE AIRLOCK!

Desi: You can't just throw them out the airlock! They're over the internet!

Purple: Then throw the internet out the airlock!

Desi: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Purple: *Crosses arms and pouts*

Desi: *Sighs and shoves Red towards a pool of water* Go on.

Red: *Growls but jumps in and jumps out sizzling* AHHHHHH!

**Gaz-I like waffles. XD**

**Zim-HI ZIMMY! I dare you to eat this cookie.**

**Desi and Annie: I give you both cookies, and yes you can use the catapult to chuck noris intored...ERIK!**

**Erik-Sorry. XD**

**Gir-PLEASE WEAR THIS BOWTIE AND FEZ BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN IT! *Hug's***

**Co-That's all i got for now but there will be more tourcher idea's in my head soon OH and a fop is not from the Fairly Odd Parent's. This is a HUMAN who try's to kill Erik. Him and his evil shiny hair...HAIR CAN NOT BE THAT SHINY!**

Desi: Annie would love seeing Gir dressed as the Doctor. ^.^ *Puts fez and bowtie on Gir*

Gir: Fezzy!

Desi: *Hand's cookie to Zim* Go on, eat it! You know you wanna! *Says in singsong*

Zim: FILTHY HUMAN! ZIM DOES NOT WANT YOUR FILTHY COOKIE! *Swats cookie to the ground*

Desi: Well now it's filthy. *Hands Zim another cookie* Eat this or I will shove it in your mouth.

Zim: *Growls but takes it and eats it with a gross face and coughs a bunch*

Desi: Next is AvP66

**AvP66:**

**Well, it is 4 AM, I'm bored, and it's time for dares.**

**Zim, you get a massiveload of battletanks if you tie Skoodge to a rocket that gets launched into the sun. And Desi, play some music for this!**

Zim: Okay!

Desi: And now to play some unfitting music! *Puts on White and Nerdy*

Skoodge: Wait, can't we talk about this?

Purple: I'm debating whether I want to see Skoodge launched into the sun, or not because if Zim gets those battletanks we're just DOOMED!

Ms. Bitters: Doomed... Doomed... Doomed...

Desi: HOW'D SHE GET HERE? O.O

Red: Ah well, lets not worry about the future til we get there!

Purple: Good idea!

*Zim ties Skoodge up to a rocket which gets launched into the sky. Skoodge screams the whole way up until you can't hear or see him anymore and all the while the Tallest are laughing and enjoying the scene*

Desi: *Staring up into the sky* Poor, poor Skoodge.

Zim: Now gimme! *Does give me gesture*

Desi: *Hands Zim battletanks* Go nuts.

Zim: *Hops in a battletank, laughs evily and starts destroying everything in sight*

Purple: Time to panic!

Red: And run! Don't forget run!

*Tallest start running and screaming with arms flailing*

Tak, you get to use a plasma minigun on Zim.

Tak: HA! *Starts shooting Zim with plasma*

Zim: *Starts shooting rockets out of the battletank towards Tak* Stop that! Zim shall destroy you!

Tak: No!

Desi: *Flinches everytime a rocket or plasma causes a hole in the wall*

**Skoodge, if you have survived the sun, you must date GIR. Yes, I just said that.**

**Gir, eat Skoodges head.**

*Skoodge walks in the room warily with burned skin and panting* That was close.

Desi: I thought you guys were immune to fire! Why are you singed!

Skoodge: I don't know, but I barely made it out alive! Aren't you glad? *Smiles*

Desi: Yes. Now you must date Gir for some horrid reason. Have fun. *Whistles and truck crashes through the wall*

Gir: Yay, Skoodgey! *Latches onto Skoodge's head and tries putting his head in his mouth*

Desi: This is so awkward.

Skoodge: O.O *Gets in truck with Gir on his head and it drives away*

Desi: What a horrifying crack pairing. Oh well.

**Tallest Red, you get to taste every snack in the world while Purple gets mauled by angry bears and crazy fans.**

Desi: Aww... Why couldn't he be mauled by angry beavers? I'm making it changed to beavers. LARD NAR! RELEASE THE BEAVERS! SPLEENK! RELEASE THE FANS!

*Lard Nar and Spleenk release the beavers and fans*

Purple: No, no, no! AHHHHH! *Starts running as beavers come in a stampede*

PFangirl 1: *Chasing Purple* Oh, Purple, you're so hawt! Let us see under that dress!

PFangirl 2: *Giggling* WE LOVE YOUUU!

Purple: AHHHHHHH-ITSNOTADRESS-AHHHHHHH! GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY!

*Beavers trample him and attach him with their teeth and tails, while the fangirls do fangirl things ;)*

Purple: CURSE YOU RED!

Red: *Being fed snacks while he relaxes in a chair with his eyes closed and enjoying the taste* Mmmm...

Desi: Why am I feeding you like some servant? *Puts another chip in his mouth*

Red: Because I'm tall and you're short. Therefore, YOU serve ME.

Desi: *Throws food on the ground and pushes him out of his comfy chair* Well you can serve youself then! Hmph. *Crosses arms*

Red: Ow!

**Desi, you must sing Baby by Justin Beiber (Dammit, HIS VOICE MAKES MY BRAIN MELT!)**

Desi: If he makes you're brain melt, then why do you want me to sing his music? But fiiiine... *Gets on stage with mic and music starts*

Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we an item? girl quit playing,  
were just friends, what are you saying.  
Said theres another look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
And I was like..

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought youd always be mine, mine

Oh,oh for you I would have done whatever,  
and I just cant believe we aint together and I wanna play it cool the thought of losing you I buy you anything I buy you any ring,  
and im in pieces baby, fix me and you shake me til you wake me from this bad dream.  
Im going down down down down and I just cant believe my first love wont be around.  
And Im like..

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought youd always be mine, mine

When I was 13 I had my first love,  
there was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us,  
no-one could ever come above She had me going crazy,  
oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily,  
dont need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying.

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought youd always be mine, mine

Now Im gone,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
now Im all gone.  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, Im gone.

*Mic grabs knife and storms out the room*

**Lard-Nar, you must get dipped into a vat of lard. LARD I SAY! LAARRDD!**

Desi: *Shows a giant vat of lard* We shall do it just like the circus people! You will climb the 50 feet ladder and jump into the lard!

Lard Nar: Isn't there another way of doing this?

Desi: Well yes... But you're gonna do it this way! *Shoves Lard Nar towards ladder*

Lard Nar: *Gulps and climbs it. He jumps off the little diving board and dives into the lard*

Desi: Coolest. Thing. EVER.

**MiMi, you must try to survive after downloading your intellignce to the Tron world.**

Mimi: *Nods*

Desi: *Takes out a Tron game and downloads Mimi into it* Go, Mimi! You can do it!

**Minimoose, float and squeak.**

Minimoose: Squeek!

**TacoGuy from the Chickenfoot episode, you must microwave yourself.**

**Happy daring and pain. Now I need to either sleep, eat nachos, or play MechWarrior.**

Desi: *Pushes button and the Taco Man appears*

KrazyTaco Man: *Paranoid about everything* Whats going on, what am I doing here?

Desi: Go microwave yourself please.

KrazyTaco Man: Okay! *Gets in microwave and microwaves himself*

Desi: ...Not a pretty sight. Next is Musicture

**Musicture:**

**...AHAHAAA XDD**

**Desi you have a point about horror movies basically doing nothing to Irkens, but they are still screaming about stuff. And your also right about DaTr making sense... YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT ALOT OF STUFF. AS YOUR REWARD YOU GET PACK OF SNAPPLE.**

**Tak: . You sang my (sorta) favorite song :D You shall now go and facebook (You take a book, slam it in someone's face, then say "YOU GOT FACEBOOKED!") Zim.**

Desi: Thank you! ^.^

Tak: *Gets up to Zim's face and throws a book at it. Has monotone voice* I just facebooked you. We're friends now. *Snickers*

Zim: Oh you wretched-! *Claws air*

**Dib: There is this street in my town/city/I dunno what to call it named "Dibble Road". And that is why you are also awesome. :|**

Dib: ...Dibble Road?

Desi: Ooh! Ooh! I have an Elm Street! Me and my friends want to live in a house on that street and see if Freddy's there!

**Zim: Prank call the Tallest and/or Tak.**

Desi: *Hands Zim her cell phone*

Zim: *Calls up Purple*

Purple: Since when did I get a cell phone? Oh well! *Answers it* Hello?

Zim: I'm sorry to inform you, that you have run out of snacks!

Purple: What? How can that be?

Zim: There are no more snacks in all of Irk! *Trying to hold in laughter*

Purple: Nooooooooo! Red! Irk's all out of snacks!

Red: What? Give me that! ...Since when did you get a cell phone anyways?

Purple: *Shrugs*

Red: *Takes phone* Who is this? Are you the cause of this monstrosity?

Desi: *Whispers to Zim* Say you're Mr. Fufferman!

Zim: I am Invader Fufferman! I ate them all.

Red: We'll you're going to be sent to Planet Dirt for this, mister! WORST! You'll be sent to the holding cells of the remaining slaughtering rat people! Do you hear me?

Purple: *Whimpering in feble position* Snacks...

Zim: *Hangs up and bursts out laughing with Desi*

Red: Hello? Hello? He hung up on me! How dare he!

**Skoodge: Here! Take this plushie of GiR AND GO HIDE ITTT!**

Desi: *Presses button and Skoodge and Gir come back (Gir still trying to eat his head)* How was the date?

Skoodge: It wasn't a date! All he did the whole time was suck on my head!

Desi: Ah, yep. That'll happen. Here. *Hands Skoodge Gir plushie* Go hide it. Quickly!

Skoodge: *Hurries off and hides in behind the couch*

*Random Gir fan suddenly runs in with crazy eyes* WHO STOLE MY GIR PLUSH? I can't sleep without Gir next to me!

Desi: *Points in random direction* Uh... It's over there, somewhere?

*Fangirl runs away to look for her plushie*

Desi: That was frightening. Next is Emo Princess Addie

**Emo Princess Addie**

**HOLY. FRICKIN'. JEEZUS. That chapter waz SOOO long! Anyway, some notes!**

**Zim: Here's my I-pod, listen to the entire track. (Beware, it is filled with Justin Beiber, and it used to be my younger sister's, BEWARE THE BEIBER!) If you survive the torture, you may destroy it because its pink, AND I HATE PINK!**

Desi: Ha, I know. I could make it shorter if I wanted, but that would require cutting out reviews you guys give me, and I love you all too much to decide whose rewiew stays and whose goes.

Zim: *Takes ipod and wraps ear buds around his antennae* ...What is this 'bieber fever'? It says its incurable! IS IT CONTAGIOUS? AH THE GERMS! *Starts running and screaming*

Desi: Ah, he must be listening to Dr. Bieber. While he does that, we'll move on.

**Gir: You're my new favorite for IZ because Dib no longer amuses me. I LOVE YOU! *throws confetti over him* Also, here's a squirrel that was combined with my DNA when Doctor Membrane tried to fix my burn. *looks at furry hand* He will pay later. Oh, the squirrel has my blue eyes, dirty blond fur color, and my now more mellow mature voice. BE CAREFUL WITH MINI ME!**

Gir: You're my friend... *Hugs Addie squirrel tightly*

Addie squirrel: *Bites Gir's arm and runs away*

Gir: WAIT! COME BACK! I NEED NUTS! *Chases after Addie squirrel*

Zim: ALL THESE SONGS ARE NOTHING BUT LUUURVE! IT MAKES MY SUPERIOR HEAD MELT!

Desi: You'd like battle songs more, wouldn't you? I think you would absolutely love Riot by Three Days Grace. It's right up your alley.

Zim: FOOL-HUMAN! Zim has no alley!

Desi: Right...

**Gaz: I now have new respect for you. Torture Dib to the full extent because again, HE HAS A HUUUUUUUUGE HEAD AND IT SCARES ME! *hands her a box of used kitty litter and my 3 month old used gym clothes* I'm sure you can figure out something. Mwahaha...**

Dib: Why pick on me because of my head? And I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE HEAD!

Gaz: *Nonchalantly dumps Dib into kitty litter and shoves gym clothes in his mouth; Dib's eye twitches*

Zim: *Looks like he's having a seizure on the floor* NO... MUSIC... PLAYING... ZIM... STILL... HEARS...

Desi: Looks like he finished. You may now destroy it.

*Zim breaks in half with his bare hands then passes out*

Desi: Poor Zim. Oh well.

**Doctor Membrane: Whenever you try to pet Mini Me, I will command her to bite you...because instead of fixing my burn...YOU FRICKIN COMBINED MY BRAIN AND DNA WITH A SQUIRREL!**

**Red & Purple: Uh...take the now scarred for life Dib and make him watch 4 hours of more Zim X Dib. Zim doesn't have to because I now like him better then Dib! XD**

Professor Membrane: Nonsense! I cured this squirrel using SCIENCE!

Desi: I'm starting to wonder about you...

Red: Why would you like Zim more than Dib? Huh?

Purple: Yea, huh? Huh?

Red: I'd pick a smelly human any day.

Purple: *Drags Dib in front of the TV and makes him watch ZADR*

Dib: Why does everyone have to torture me with this? *Eye twitches and gags*

Desi: Think of it this way... At least you aren't turned on by this... That'd be creepy if you were enjoying this stuff and getting boners or something.

Dib: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT THAT IN MY MIND?

Desi: I DUNNO!

**Desi: MORE SNAPPLE! And some chocolate...*whispers* if you eat it...you can do ANYTHING...and I mean anything... =w=**

**Mini Me: If Doctor Membrane tries to touch you, bite him.**

**THAT IS ALL! *poofs away into a cloud of rainbow***

Addie Squirrel: *Sneaks up on Professor Membrane and bites his ankle*

Professor Membrane: Ow! *Holding his ankle and hopping on one foot*

Desi: Aw, thank you! I shall now eat this and be able to float the rest of this chapter, hehe. *Eats chocolate and starts floating*

Gaz: That's all you're going to do?

Desi: I have a very small imagination okay? Dx Next is Sauron Lord of Darkness

**Sauron Lord of Darkness:**

***Eating a cookie browsing * Hmmm...oh, I like that story! Huh? Wait? A new chapter of the IZ questionnare? *Explodes with glee***

**Heh. Anyway, to clear up confusion, this is theeastjoe here, I just changed my penname. Anyway! Time for more randomness.**

**Dib, Tak, Red, Skoodge and Spleenk: Each go into seperate, pitch black rooms and play the song "No Joy" by Khanate. Come out and tell us how scary it was. (By the way, Desi, I highly advise you not look up that song, unless you want to have nightmares for the rest of your life)**

Desi: Um... Okay... *Presses button and five different doors appear for a seperate room and Dib, Tak, Red, Skoodge, and Spleenk go into each one*

*They all listen to the song and come out*

Skoodge: Creepy... O.O

Spleenk: ...I can hear voices in my head... Make it stop!

Red: I've heard worst from a Glorgebeast.

Tak: Same.

Dib: ...That was human? That sounded like a demon!

**Dib: Sing "Doomsower" by Reverend Bizarre, just because I like the lyrics :P**

**Zim: Go into another *offscreen* dimension and meet Koromo from Saki.**

Desi: *Presses button and opens up another dimension and shoves Zim's unconscience body into it* He'll meet them when he wakes up.

Dib: *Gets on stage and music starts*

Dib:

Walking through this wasteland,  
carrying wicked thoughts within my mind.  
Wondering what will be,  
is there any future for mankind?  
War is raging somewhere.  
Every second someone will die.  
Evil spirits in towers magnifying holes in the sky.

I can hear them crying,  
starving people who have no face.  
There's no time to help them,  
for I'm coming to the end of my days.

I am falling,  
but it feels good, yeah!  
All right!

There's no time to cry when it's all over!  
Respect the clear vision of mighty Doomsower!

People full of hatred leading everyone's life to Hell.  
How long has it been so?  
From the dawn of man I can tell!  
Angels and demons are fighting for our souls, can't you see?  
The answer is in your hand.  
Just choose the way you wanna be.

And live free by the side of your god!

*Mic cries tears of glitter*

Desi: What a very depressing song.

**Tak: Play Baseball with the Greek gods.**

**Proffessor Membrane: Act like a monkey for 5 reviews.**

Desi: *Presses button and Professor Membrane has the mind of a monkey*

Professor Membrane: *Makes monkey noises and randomly eats a banana*

Gir: Nooooo! MY BANANA! *Has mental breakdown and bangs his head against the floor while screaming*

Desi: *Presses button and Tak, Zeus (god of gods, lightning, thunder, and rain), Aphrodite (goddess of love and beauty), Ares (god of chaos), Cratos (god of strength), and Rhea (goddess of nature) are placed on a giant baseball field*

Desi: Alright! Play ball!

*Ares bats first and hits the ball, then once Tak is about to catch it he makes the ball bend to his will past her, but Tak growls and uses her spiderlegs to go follow it, but he gets a homerun. Cratos bats next and hits the bat so hard that it goes off into space, past the moon. Zeus bats next and hits the ball, and when Tak is about to catch it, he makes lightning strike her*

Tak: Oh, come on! *Tak bats next and Rhea catches it by making the wind move it into her mit. Tak bats again and Aphrodite catches it by making the ball come towards her beauty* I give up! *Tak throws her bat down and storms off the field*

Desi: Ah, yep.

**Dib: Listen to the song "Like a Wall in Which an Insect Lives and Gnaws". It lasts 5 years. :)**

Desi: Eh, he'll have to just listen to a part of it. *Plays music for Dib*

*Many many hours later*

Dib: It's so hypnotizing... O.O

Desi: Yes... Well, next is Auramaster101

**Auramaster101:**

**Hehehehe It's good to know that I scarred both the tallest and a bunch of the reviewer with my dare =w=**

**but don't worry that's never going to happen again anyway on with the dares and truths**

**Tallest: so that's what I have to do to become a invader well since I'm an author I can do this * snaps fingers and becomes a irken with dark green skin ocean blue eye lens a black pak with my red iPod attached to the side and little wires attached to my antennas so I still listen to my music***

**Then I'll do this *flys off to a smeet military academy* GIVE ME MY INVADER DEPLOMA OR I'LL CUT YOU! *scared teacher gives me a diploma that says I've completed 10 years of smeet military training* then I'll finally do this *flys to devastis academ and says in a much calmer tone* give me my diploma or I'll make your life a living nightmare *out of complete fear the control brain gives me invader states* yes I'm an invader! *pumps fist into air* bow lower invader for I am invader Aura the first invader with demonic powers! Tallest give me a mission!**

Purple: *Points to Aura* Hey! You can't do that! *Turns to Desi; still pointing* She can't do that!

Red: Fine, if you want a mission, go collect trash and report it back to us. Like germs and stuff. Whatever. *Twirls wrist* Now go!

Desi: Facepalm!

Red: What?

Tak: come on you had fun and now that I'm an invader you can tell people

Tak: Fine. When we egged human's fithy houses. It was the most romantic of the evening.

Desi: ...How is that romantic?

Tak: It just is!

Dib: maybe if you were a little more inconspicuous on how you bust zim maybe people would believe you

Desi: glad you like your dragon and here some snapple

*Dib crosses arms and grumbles*

Desi: I just love dragon! Actually last week I rode a carousel and rode on a dragon. Haha, don't ask...

**ON WITH THE DARES**

**Everyone: dress in steam punk why becuase steam punk is awesome**

Desi: *Presses button and everyone wears steam punk* Oooh, nice look.

**Both tallest: come to my demotion don't worry no harm will come to ether of you.. Well no harm will come to red but purple I'm not to sure**

Red: Sorry, we don't care enough to come.

Purple: Yea!

Desi: You are horrible people! *Shoves them out the door* GO TO THE DEMOTION! *Slams door in their faces*

**Gaz: kill keef, that girl from the girl who cried gnome, and iggiens.**

Desi: *Drags Keef, Moofy, and Iggins out of the closet* Go ahead!

Gaz: *Lightning strikes behind her and you can see the children's souls exit their bodies and their bodies fall to the floor*

Desi: Creepy... O.O *Pushes button and they come back to life then shoves them back into the closet*

**Zim: sing hurricane by panic at the disco**

Zim: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music plays*

Zim:

Are you worth your weight in gold?  
'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone.  
Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.  
You and God both got the guns  
And when you shoot, I think I'd duck.

I led the revolution in my bedroom,  
And I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war! No more clothes!  
Give me peace! Oh, kiss me!"

Hey hey, We are a hurricane  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey, they will never be the same.  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
'Cause they know, and I know,  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything  
You'll dance to anything

Oh I'd confess, I'd confess in a room where I'm blessed.  
But he didn't come and speak to me,  
Or put my heart at ease.  
And I believe that, half the time, I am a wolf among the sheep  
Gnawing at the wool over my eyes.

I led the revolution in my bedroom,  
And I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war! No more clothes! Give me peace!  
Oh, kiss me!"

Hey hey,  
We are a hurricane  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey, they will never be the same.  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
'Cause they know, and I know,  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything  
You'll dance to anything  
You'll dance to anything  
You'll dance to anything

Fix me, or conflict me I'll take anything  
Fix me, or just conflict me  
'Cause I'll take anything

Hey hey,  
We are a hurricane  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey, they will never be the same.  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
'Cause they know, and I know,  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything  
You'll dance to anything

*Mic shatters into a million pieces*

Desi: I like that song!

**Dib: sing camisdo by panic at the disco**

Dib: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Dib:

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, up, up and off  
You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, up, up, and off  
You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

*Mic dresses in a panda costume*

**Tak: kill zim... WITH A SPOON!**

Desi: Um... *Hands Tak spoon*

Tak: *Smiles evily at Zim. Zim's eyes widen and he starts running away and screaming for his life* GET BACK HERE ZIM! *Goes after him with spoon*

Zim: NO, YOU WANT TO HURT ZIIIIM!

Tak: *Catches up to him and tackles him on the floor and starts stabbing him with the spoon*

Desi: *Winces as Zim screams bloody murder and the camera is just on her face but you can see green blood flying everywhere and Desi averts her eyes*

*After awhile Tak dusts off her hands and drops the bloody spoon in the trash*

Desi: *Peeks her eyes open* Oh gosh... I'm going to puke. How does a spoon open a skull in half? *Pales and passes out*

*Everyone else is also very creeped out, except for all the Irkens who are silently very happy and some are giggling*

Spleenk: *Grabs Desi's remote and pushes button and Zim's all better*

Zim: *Holding his head as if he has a huge headache and he's drunk* What happened?

Spleenk: Desi passed out? *Smiles innocently and everyone else nods*

Zim: *Looks at Desi and kicks her back* Wake up you lazy huuuman!

Desi: *Suddenly wakes up and sees Zim perfectly fine* Are you a ghost, Zim? *Touches Zim's face but immidiately gets smacked away*

Zim: No, puny human! Zim is not a ghost!

Desi: That was frightening! *Shudders* Someone move on already!

**Desi: sing balled of the Mona Lisa by panic at the disco**

Desi: Ah, okay. *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music plays*

Desi:

She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for

A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign I want to believe

Woah, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Woah, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say,  
She would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign I want to believe

Woah, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Woah, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

Mona Lisa wear me out  
Pleased to please ya Mona Lisa wear me out

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign I want to believe

Woah, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Woah, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign I want to believe

There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

*Mic vibrates and drills into the ground*

**Gir and Mimi: hang out with my sir unit Mir**

**And to all invader zim caracters *comes back dressed A's a matador* it's the running of the fangirl/boy and you all must run in it**

**Well I can't think of anything else so bye!**

Gir: I wanna play with Mirry!

*Mimi nods*

Desi: Go have fun you crazy robots!

*Gir and Mimi activate their jetpacks and fly off*

Desi: Sorry, I didn't understand your last dare too well so I'll just let in a bunch of fans. *Opens doors* COME ON IN FANS!

*A huge crowd of fans swarm into the house screaming and gripping all the Invader Zim characters. After hours of chaos the house is a total wreck and the Invader Zim characters are either laying on the floor in pain and clothes partly torn, or rocking in the corner with clothes partly torn*

Desi: I'd say that went well, wouldn't you?

*Everyone groans*

Desi: Next is Review Feed

**Review Feed:**

**Marvellous chapter, Darling Desi. I do hope that you enjoyed my review.**

**ZOMG THE NEW EP OF DOCTOR WHO IS TO NIGHT! EVERYONE MUST WATCH IT!**

**Okay, so, I... dare... DIB! Dib, you get to buy a bunch of roses for Tenn, since Tak is currently married to Zim. XD**

Tak: DON'T. YOU. DARE. REMIND. ME!

Desi: But she just did. ^.^

Tak: *Crushes a rock into ashes with her bare hand*

Desi: Yikes. O.O

Dib: *Picks a bunch of roses from a rose bush (careful of the thorns) and hands them to Tenn* Here you go, I guess.

Tenn: *Takes roses, careful of not touching Dib's grimy human hands* Eh... Thank you...

**Zim! Sooooo... How did the honeymoon go...?**

Tak: *Gives Zim death glare*

Zim: *Antennae go limp and skin goes a very pale green* Z-Zim does not want to talk about it... *Shudders and sort of hugs himself in a way*

**Tak, any thoughts? Are you two going to go have smeets? HMMMMM?**

Tak: *Crosses arms* It is physically impossible for Irkens to have smeets in that disgusting and primative way ever again.

Desi: Buuuuut, you guys could fuse eachothers DNA together... Isn't that right?

Tak: The Control Brains choose DNA at random. No Irkens have access to the machines but them.

Desi: Eh, can't argue with that. BUT I'm sure now you have given fans the wonderful imagination of putting your DNA together... *hints hints to the audience and giggles*

Tak: *Growls* IF YOU EVEN THINK! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO A SHLORGBEAST!

**Gaz, I'd like to see you in a yellow dress, because yellow is the opposite of purple. AND IT'S SO HAPPY! I bet you'll feel a lot happier in it. x3**

Desi: Are you kidding me? *Presses button and Gaz is wearing a bright yellow sundress*

Gaz: *Flames come up behind her* GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. CLOTHES.

Desi: ANNIE THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KNEW SHE WOULD DO THIS! Dx *Hides under the couch in hopes she won't find her*

Gaz: *The flames catch the whole house on fire and everyone and everything is in chaos* I DEMAND MY CLOTHES BACK ON MY BODY THIS INSTANT.

Zim: GIVE THE HUMAN HER PROPER UNIFORM ALREADY! *Hides behind Dib's head*

Desi: *Presses button and Gaz has her regular clothes back on* Don't kill me...

Gaz: *Gives death glare before returning to her game*

Desi: *Sighs at the house on fire and presses button; the house is back to normal*

**Dwicky, I DARE YOU TO BECOME MORE NOTICEABLE! NAO!**

Dwicky: Hi! *Smiles and waves like an idiot*

Desi: Let's throw a parade for Dwicky! *Presses button and the neighborhood has a parade and Dwicky gets to sit at the very top of the parade float. Everyone cheers for Dwicky and throw confetti everywhere*

Dwicky: It's a dream come true! *Sniffs*

Desi: Aw, hes happy.

**Lesse... Gir, why don't you propose to Tak? I think you two would be cute together... ^.^**

**Tallest, You both have to wear overalls for 2 reviews. This is much better than the dresses.**

Desi: Crack pairing much?

Purple: Hey! These aren't dresses!

Red: And they're way better than your pathetic hillbilly uniforms!

Desi: Hey I resent that! *Presses button and they wear overalls*

Purple: Look at me! I'm hideous!

Red: Ugh!

Desi: Red looks like Mario now! And Purple looks like Waluigi! HAHAHAHA!

Gir: *Hands Tak a carrot (haha, get it?)* Marry me? PLEAAAASE! *Latches onto her leg*

Tak: Ugh! No! Get off of me! *Pulls Gir off her*

Gir: *Looks at her with a stupid grin* Can I have chocolate bubblegum then?

Tak: Yea, sure, whatever.

Gir: YAY! *Runs away to get chocolate bubblegum*

**And last but not least, I need to come up with something mean and cruel to desi... OH! DESI! YOU MUST WEAR A PINK, SPARKLY, FLOWING, STRAPLESS DRESS! DON'T TAKE IT OFF FOR... 5 REVIEWS! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH! HAHAHA! haha.**

**Eh... everyone may now have my Christmas cookies.**

Desi: The sad part is I have nothing to throw back at her... Sigh. *Leaves and comes back wearing a pink, sparkly, flowing, strapless dress* THIS THINGS ITCHY! Dx WHY MUST IT BE ITCHY?

Gaz: Revenge is sweet. I didn't even have to do anything. *Nonchalantly drinks a soda*

Desi: SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL! *Looks at hands which suddenly have sparkles on them* AHHH! GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF!

Dib: She's spazzing more that Zim does with germs...

Zim: SILENCE STINK-BEAST!

Lard Nar: Ah... Next is curligurl0896

**curligurl0896:**

***enters normally* I was going to have a better entrance, but I don't really have time. Sigh.**

**Well, as you all see, I am Irken now. I turned myself into an Irken the same way Zim turned Dib into bologna. And I made myself Irken because only Irkens can be Invaders. I still have to take the test on Devestasis, though. At least I managed to get through all that training.**

**How? I'm not sure, but there is definitely a time-warp thing involved.**

**Well, let's get on with everything else.**

**Desi:Zim or Dib?**

**Red or Purple**

**Tak or Gaz?**

Desi: I have to go with Zim, he has a much more lovable face. I CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN TALLEST! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! And hm... Don't like either one much. So I don't know, but maybe Tak

Dib: How can you like Zim? He's an alien! He's hideous and obnoxious!

Desi: Exactly. *Goes back to whimpering in the corner hugging Daniel*

**Have you joined Operation Head Pigeons yet? if not then please join. Oh, and make sure that everyone writes a letter for Project Massive(just search up "invader zim project massive" or project massive yolasite"; it should be one of the first links that pop up if you want to know more about it theres an FAQ.)and then have them read it out loud.**

Desi: Yes, I have joined and know everything about Project Massive. EVERYONE! Go write letters! *Presses button and letters and envelopes fall from the ceiling*

Tak: What about pens?

Desi: Oh. Right. I'm disoriented by this DRESS! *Presses button and pens fall from the ceiling, many of them hitting character's heads in the process* Start writing!

*Everyone writes a letter why Invader Zim should be put back on TV and Desi stores them all in her closet to get ready for mailing*

Desi: Sorry, but their letters are way too long to be read, buuut lets just say each letter is a demand to bring back Invader Zim, along with a list of torturing that can be done if they don't. And one letter has a tiny robot that can cause them horrible pain...

**Also you got to see if there's anything those mics of yours CAN'T seems like they can do pretty much anything. Do you think they could surf or eat the inedible... or turn into statues of Red so lifelike it creeps you out? Oh, and can you also send me some? please? And your dare is to see how many bottles of Snapple you can drink in the course of one hour.**

Desi: They can't speak Chinese. *Shrugs* But other than that then yep, they are crazy little guys! ^.^ Ah, buying them from that crazy guy was sure worth it. *Grabs Snapple and starts chucking it down*

Mic 1: *Gets on surfboard and starts surfing in the hottub*

Mic 2: *Forms into the shape of Red*

Purple: *Walks in from getting snacks* Hey, Red, I got you some nachos! *Hands them to mic statue* Well go on and take them already!

Red: Uhh... Purple... I'm over here...

Purple: *Looks back from the statue to Red* B-B-But- AHHHH THERE'S TWO OF THEM! Who's the real Red? OH NO! *Completely forgets about nachos and runs straight through the wall and runs down the street*

Mic 3: *Starts chucking down gallons of oil*

Dib: Uh... Are we safe with these things?

Desi: I don't know yet... *Continues chucking down Snapple for the next hour until shes sick*

Lard Nar: How much was that?

Shloonk: 12! Woo!

Desi: Oh look, my dress is all sticky, yay!

**Also, compare Dib's head to Timmy Turner's buck teeth. I wanna see if that head is bigger than even those things.**

Desi: We don't need to compare, I already know Dib's head is bigger.

Dib: WHAT? HEY!

Desi: Just kidding! ^.^

**Dib, sing Disproportioned Head by the vandals. That song was made for you. Then sing "Emo Kid" by Adam and Andrew (I know you're not emo, but I still can't help but think about it. I mean, seriously! According to one unfinished episode, you're hardly ever happy. And you wear almost all black, too.)**

Dib: *Shrugs and get on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

If my body was twice the size it was,  
Then I might look all right but I don't because  
I've got a disproportioned head.

And the people they point and laugh at me,  
And they tell me it's huge 'cause honestly,  
I've got a disproportioned head.

Don't try to be nice and say,  
'It's really not that big,'  
'Cause I am well aware that you are lying...  
About my head.

And it blocks out the sun like a parasol,  
And I'm walking around like a Dodger doll,  
'Cause I've got a disproportioned head.

And I can't make it better with surgery,  
So I'm stuck with this skull that the world can see,  
I've got a disproportioned head.

Don't try to be nice to be because you think I'm near,  
I'm across the street and I can hear you.  
Don't offer advice to me Of hats-it's all been tried,  
They don't really make them in my size.

And I can only fit in convertible cars,  
And my mom has a three-foot cesarean scar,  
'Cause of my disproportioned head.

And I'd go ahead and end it now,  
If I could fin a noose that would fit around  
My huge, disproportioned head.

I've got a disproportioned head,  
I've got a disproportioned head!

Desi: WOW THAT SONGS FITS DIB PERFECTLY*

Dib: Shut up my heads not disproportioned in the slightest!

Desi: Sure... Next song!

Dib:

Dear diary,  
Mood: Apathetic

My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either; like that guy from that band could do, some days you know...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs 'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag 'Cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dykes 'Cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo I don't jump around when I go to shows

I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo I don't jump around when I go to shows I must be emo Dye in my hair and polish on my toes I must be emo I play guitar and write suicide notes I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. Grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans... Which look great on me by the way

When I get depressed, I cut my wrists in every direction Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection I write in a live journal and wear thick-rimmed glasses I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth You can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off I wear skintight clothes while hating my life If I said I like girls I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo I must be emo Screw XBOX I play old school Nintendo I must be emo I like to whine and hate my parentals I must be emo Me and my friends all look like clones I must be emo

My parents just don't get me you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple of guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't two or four dudes make-out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend... I feel like tacos.

*Mic climbs random ladder*

Desi: What an interesting song...

**Zim, sing "Love 2012" by 30H!3.**  
**After that, everyone must read my fanfiction of DOOM! It's the one called The End, by the way. I named it that cause it's my version of how Invader Zim ends(and I didn't have any better names for it). And please review.**  
**Anyway, Bye!**

Desi: *Shoves Zim onto dancefloor with mic and plays music*

Zim:

Flash, flash, television  
Give me a new religion  
Fast, fast laser beams  
Dreams of robotic screens  
Dance, dance while you can  
This is your last chance  
Bang, bang, shoot 'em up  
This is Love 2012

I'll be the one who takes all the blame  
Going down, down in flames  
You'll be the one who forgets my name  
Play me, playing that game  
This is me; I love myself  
Yeah, fuck everyone else I don't need nobody's help  
'Cause this is Love 2012

Up, up on the screen  
I got a new disease  
Cha-ching for your soul  
Everything must go  
Kiss, kiss on the lips  
Of the apocalypse  
Ring, ring, burn the cell  
This is Love 2012

Don't run away from what you did  
I know, know what you said  
I've been living with the mess we made  
Get out, out of this maze  
This is me; I love myself  
Yeah, fuck everyone else  
I don't need nobody's help  
'Cause this is Love 2012

This is the dawning of personal belonging  
With sirens and violins  
The sky above is fallin'  
This is the eve of "I don't believe"  
That's all we got in common  
The sky above is fallin'

*Mic swallows Keef who suddenly just appeared*

Desi: Alright! Time to read the story. *Pushes button and giant screen apears with the fanfiction on it and forces everyone to read*

*Everyone finishes reading and its time to review*

Zim: HAHAHAHAHA! Zim is Tallest! Zim is Tallest! EVERYONE BOW TO ME! *Grabs computer* You! Author human! Deserve lots and lots of snacks! However, you are very inaccurate in information as I am and never have been a defect. Get your facts straight!

Dib: *Growls and steals the computer* How could you side with Zim? Don't you care anything about your planet? Dont just write fantasies of the Earth being destroyed!

Desi: I like stories where Earth is destoryed.

Dib: B-But, how could you?

Desi: How'd you like the story, Gir?

Gir: I like chocolate pudding!

Gaz: *Shrugs and grabs computer* It's okay.

Red: *Grabs computer next* HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US? I ORDER YOU BE THROWN OUT THE AIRLOCK!

Purple: Yea! I don't wanna die! *Whimpers*

Red: Also, I order you to change this story so Zim isn't the Tallest and he doesnt win!

Desi: You can't do that you know.

Lard Nar: *Grabs computer* The Resisty shall never lose!

Tak: *Grabs computer* I like my character. *Grins evilly*

Desi: Alright, next is worldwide phenomenon

**worldwide phenomenon:**

**Heeeyyyyy!my name is worldwide phenomenon! EHEHEHEHHEHEHEEHEGHHW..cough cough...EEHHEHEHEHE!**  
**TOAST FOR EVERYONE!MUAHAHAHA!**  
**DIB: YOU GET A DARE BUT YOU MUST WAIT TO SEE WHAT IT IS TILL THE END OF MY... UMM... WHATS THE WORD...SUBMISSION? YEAH... I THINK... HAHAHA IM SO EVIL! ...DONT LOOK AT MEH!WHY DOES YOUR HEAD GOTTA BE SOOO BBBIIIGGG? I MEAN ITS GINORMOUSLY HUGE! DONT GO INTO SPACE BECAUSE THE EARTH WILL START TO ORBIT IT INSTEAD OF THE SUN!IF IT GETS ANY BIGGER IT MIGHT EXPLODE!**

Dib: Stop making fun of my head! And that's impossible!

**GIR: GO EAT A CHICKEN!AND A TACO AND A CUPCAKE AND I SHALL GIVE YOU A PIG!**  
**ZIM: ZIMMEH!I LOVE YEH! WAIT I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!**

Zim: A surprise? What surprise? Gimme!

Gir: *Giggles and pops out a live chicken, a taco, and a cupcake, and eats it all in one bite* Can I haz piggie now?

Desi: *Gives Gir pig* Here you go!

Gir: Yay! *Hops on pig* Fly piggie!

Pig: *stays still*

Gir: WEE!

**TALLEST R AND P: LET ZIM BE IN CHARGE OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE FOR EVER AND I WONT KILL YOU!PLUS YOULL GET A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF SNACKS! PLUS YOU WONT DIE! *SMILES INNOCENTLY***

Red: We are not-!

Purple: *Whispers in Red's ear*

Red: *Snickers and goes up to Zim* Hey, guess what? You get to rule the Irken empire forever!

Zim: I DO? OH THANK YOU MY TALLESTS! *Hugs the Tallest's legs and smiles with his tongue sticking out*

Red: *Yanks him off* Just kidding! *Red and Purple start laughing*

Zim: *Pouts*

**DIB: SHUT UP!**  
**ZIM:*SITS BY YOU AND CUDDLES*I LOVE YOU...**

Dib: I didn't say anything.

Zim: UNHAND ZIM!

**DIB:LET ZIM KICK YOU IN THE... NOT NICE TO KICK PEOPLE PLACE...AND LET TAK HORRIBLY MANGLE YOU AND THEN LET GAZ DOOM YOU TO A NIGHTMARE REALM!MUAHAHAHAHA!THEN I WILL BRING YOU BACK AND LET ZIM...DO HORRIBLE TESTS ON YOU!**  
**ZIM,TAK ,AND GAZ: DO ALL OF WHAT I DESCRIBED...HAVE FUN!**  
***LOOKS AT WRIST* AWW LOOKS LIKE I GOTTA GO UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE EVERYONE...BYE ZIM...*BLOWS ZIM A KISS AS I DISSAPEAR SLOWLY INTO THE OMONOUS WIND THAT JUST STARTED BLOWING* BYE ZIM...**

Dib: W-What?

Zim: *Kicks Dib where the sun doesn't shine and laughs*

Tak: *Mangles Dib and laughs evilly*

Gaz: *Portal in the floor opens and swallows Dib up*

Desi: You all are so mean to Dib! *Presses button and Dib is all better but on an autopsy table* Go ahead Zim.

Dib: Oh come on! You can't let him do this! Wait, Zim, don't get any closer with that chainsaw-AHHHHH

Zim: *Laughs evilly*

Desi: *Shakes head* Next is Invader Phoenix

**Invader Phoenix:**

**Gen: HI! ( waves enthusiastically)**  
**Tsuki: (grins evilly) Hello. That's Gen, I'm Tsuki. I like to torture people.**  
**Gen: I.o Dib, maybe you should run... Tsuki hates you... I DARE DIBBEH TO SING WHITE AND NERDY BY WEIRD AL YANCHOVIC!**

Dib: *Done with all the torture finally but feels really woozy* Whaaa...?

Desi: *Shoves Dib to the dancefloor with mic and plays music*

Dib:

They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin  
I'm so White N' nerdy

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper  
I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia I memorized  
Holy Grail really well I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap POP POP!  
Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters but oh well it's obvious  
I'm white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

*Mic puts on nerd glasses and lets pants sag like a gangsta*

**Tsuki: Question: Dib, why are you such an ANNOYING IDIOTIC BIGHEAD?**  
**Gen: Tsuki-chan! Be nice...**  
**Tsuki: NEVER. Gaz, sing "We are broken" by Paramore.**

Dib: I'm not!

Gaz: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music plays*

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

*Mic learns how to play the violin*

**Gen: I lubs dat song... Now, I dare EVERYBODY to have a massive fight. Your weapons are large sacks of gummy bears.**

Spleenk: *Yells* GUMMYBEAR FIGHT!

*Everyone starts throwing gummybears everywhere, except for Gir who starts eating the gummybears off the floor, and then at one point someone throws gummyworms just because*

Desi: Ah, what a fun fight.

**Tsuki: Tallest, go jump into a hole of meat water while Zim yells you every reason he thinks he's amazing.**

*Tallest growls but jump in meat water*

Zim: Lets see... Number 1 reason I'm amazing, is because I'm smarter than everyone here! Number 2 reason I'm amazing is because I helped save planet Irk!

Purple: YOU DESTROYED IT!

Zim: SILENCE! DO NOT INTERUPT ZIM! Number 3 reason why I'm so amazing is I have a super secret mission and no one else does! *Sticks tongue out* Number 4 reason why I'm amazing is because I am, and that doesn't need a reason! *Continues on to number 969 reason* Number 969 reason I'm so amazing is because my name is Zim! And Zim means amazing in Irken.

Desi: Does it?

Zim: Of course it does!

Tak: No it doesnt!

Zim: SILENCE!

Red: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Desi: Okay, I think thats enough, and Red and Purple's skin is really starting to look creepy looking...

Purple: I can't feel my legs!

**Gen: GIR, drags everyone to the Waffle House! We all know I loves me mah wafflez...**

Gir: Yay! *Grabs everyone and jetpacks through the ceiling all the way to Waffle House and sits everyone at a booth*

Random Waiter: Can I take your order?

Gir: I want cheese!

Random Waiter: Sir, this is a Waffle House, not a cheese house, now do you want waffles or not?

Gir: Yes! Wait a minute... I dunno!

Tak: Oh for pete's sake! We all want waffles!

Random Waiter: Coming right up! *Leaves and comes back with lots of yummy waffles*

Desi: Is it sad I've never eaten here before? D:

*Everyone eats (most hated the horrible horrible taste, and other finding them yummy) and they go back home*

**Tsuki: Tak, hit Zim on the head with a shovel.**

Tak: My pleasure. *Hits Zim on the head with a shovel*

Zim: YOU DARE HIT ZIM?

Tak: Yes.

**Gen: ZIMMEH! (glomps) Admit to Tak that you love her... Tak, hit him with the shovel again...**  
**Tsuki: Desi, here's a Snapple!**

Desi: Oh, why thank you! Zim, do it!

Zim: Tak, I hate you. Glad we could have this conversation.

Tak: *Hits Zim over the head again*

**Gen: Imma give everybody a cookeh! ( hands cookies) NOW EVERYONE MAKE BANANAS CATCH ON FIRE AND/OR EXPLODE! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!**  
**WE SEE YA LATER!**

*Bananas mysteriously catch on fire via Gaz*

Desi: Next is MrPr1993

**MrPr1993:**

**Okey dokey! Here I go!**  
**1. *MrPr1993 slides down from a very long slide, and he accidentaly smashes Desi's TV as he crashes into it* Ow. I'm ok!**  
**2. Desi, bring in Bloaty (but bring him via warp pipe, OK?)**

Desi: *Presses button and gets a new tv and sends Bloaty in here by warp pipe*

Bloaty: Hey kids! *Coughs* How ya doin'?

**3. You know, guys? I'm starting to have a feeling that everyone on Dib's Earth are starting to become turned crazy. I mean, did you all saw that the kids from his Skool jumped out of the windows rather than using the front door? Maybe something must be causing them to have their minds deterioate. Just saying.**  
**4. All right. Zim, be teleported into the Beauty and the Beast film, right in the moment where Gaston and the angry mob are about to break inside Beast's castle with a log. You can beat them up if you want to.**

Desi: Well in the Zimmy world the humans are less smart... *Presses button and Zim gets into the Beauty and the Beast film right with the angry mob and Zim starts using the candle and clock to beat Gaston up over the head*

**5. All right... Dib. Dress like the Joker and beat up someone with a crowbar.**

Dib: *Puts on Joker costume and randomly beats up Purple with a crowbar, and for some random reason, Purple is dressed as batman*

Purple: Ow! Hey! Stop hitting me, human!

**6. Zim, here's another potion! (what will actually do is that he'll become so tall, he'll hit his head on the ceiling, and he'll become short like GIR. It will last in 30 minutes.)**

Zim: I don't trust your potions anymore, stupid, filthy, human!

Desi: Well then will you drink my potion?

Zim: No.

Desi: What about the Tallest's potion?

Zim: Okay!

Desi: Here you go!

Zim: *Drinks potion which makes him grow super tall and happy, but then suddenly shrink down to just a centimeter shorter than Gir* YOU TRICKED ME!

Desi: I feel your pain.

**7. GIR, ride a Nyan Cat, with Desi joining.**

Desi: *Pushes button and Nyan Cat appears* Let us ride the magical kitty of happiness! *Desi and Gir get on and start riding on it through space*

Desi and Gir: Wee!

**8. Zim, go to the TLOZ universe and meet Ganondorf! But do it offscreen, K?**  
**9. Turn everyone 8-bit! After a few comments, turn everyone**

**back to normal.**

Lard Nar: *Presses button which opens a portal to the Legend of Zelda world and throws Zim in there* Sorry, but whats an 8-bit?

*Moments later Zim comes falling through the ceiling*

Lard Nar: How did you like Ganondorf?

Zim: Boy, he sure was crazy.

**10. Give Zim a Mega-Shroom! And have him rampage a random city.**

Zim: *Eats Mega-Shroom and goes out to destroy Desi's city* MWAHAHAHAHA!

*Desi and Gir come back from riding Nyan Cat for eternity (yes it was for eternity, but due to the time warp they went through, it felt like only a few minutes*

Desi: *Looks at her city* ZIM!

**11. Turn Skoodge into a cyborg!**  
**12. If anyone finds a genie in a lamp what will you all wish?**

Desi: *Pushes button and Skoodge is a cyborg* He doesn't need to be a cyborg considering he survives everything hes put up with... And if I found a genie in a lamp I would wish for the genie from Aladdin as my new BFF.

Dib: I would wish for the earth to be saved.

Gaz: I would wish for everyone to suffer through pain and misery.

Tak: I'd wish to prove to my Tallest that I'm truly worthy to be an Invader.

Red: I'd wish for snacks.

Purple: Definately snacks.

Shloonk: Ninja Pirate Monkeys!

Desi: Its ninjas now?

Shloonk: Yep!

Lard Nar: I'd wish to see the Tallest grovel at my feet!

Desi: You all are so predictable...

**13. Well, that's all I got! Before I go, Desi, I'll give you this. *hands her a laser* For the rest of the chapter, the Irkens will be immune to water, meat, and other things related to their fatal weakness, k? Se ya!**

Desi: Cool! Next is Invader Cakez

**Invader Cakez:**

***comes out of random door with lasers behind her* Eh, sorry about all the singing. I felt I needed to hear those people sing those songs. And Zimmy, AH STILL LOVES YOU! Personally, if you were tall, then Red and Purple would be short, and that makes no logical sense, because then they'd be smart and not stupid, and if that happens, then you wouldn't be hot and Harvest Moon would never have come to be, so I'd never have seen Skye... I'll shut up for the time being. At least on that subject. Okay, teh stuffs...**  
**Purple: LASERS. And personally, Red's color is WAY better than yours. Purple may be the color of royalty, but red is the color of blood.**  
**Red and Purple: I dare you two to have a battle with your lasers and smoke machines, because lasers will win every time. :D**

Red: Yes, lasers win!

Purple: My smoke machines will beat you though!

*Red and purple go to a battle field and fight with their lasers and smoke machines and Red obviously wins*

Purple: Why does no one like my smoke machines?

**Everyone: I dare you all to eat my cookies of doom. That is all. *asplodes into lasers which morph into smoke***

*Everyone eats the cookies of doom and suddenly turns into a pile of beetles*

Desi: Ah! creepy! *Presses button and everyone turns back to normal* Next is AngieTheLuxray

**AngieTheLuxray:**

**Hello peeps! it's Angie! Got questions, dares, and presents! First off: questions!**  
**Dib: WHY THE HECK IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG?**

Dib: My heads not big!

Desi: Seriously, dude, find something better to say.

**Tak: How could that stupid test...brain...thingy not let you be an invader? You'd be the best there is! (no offense, Zim)**  
**Zim: Why are u so epic?**

Zim: Because I am!

Tak: *Growls* I blame that idiot! *Points to Zim* It's not fair!

**Gir: What's your favorite flavor of cupcake?**  
**Tallest (both): What's it like to rule an entire empire?**

Gir: Cheese flavor!

Purple: Fun! You get to boss everyone around and eat snacks!

Red: Thats the best part!

**Gaz: What's your opinion on Pokemon? It's my favorite game!**  
**Dib: What's your opinion on Danny Phantom? It and Invader Zim are my favorite shows!**

Gaz: It needs more killing in it.

Dib: Its a neat show!

**Dare time!**  
**Gir: I dare you to gimme a hug! Luv u!**

Desi: *Sends Gir to give hug and come back*

**Gaz: I'd rather not give you a dare, kay? I just wanna continue living, so...**  
**Zim: I dare you to tell Tak and Dib that they are your superiors, and bow down to them whenever you approach them for 10 minutes.**

Zim: *Growls and antennae lower*

Desi: Go on Zim.

Zim: *Mumbles to Tak and Dib* You are my superior... *Bows down quickly and gets up*

**Tak: Your dare is to let Dib examine your antennae for 5 minutes. (sorry)**

Dib: *Examines Tak's antennae and writes stuff down in his notebook* Interesting...

Tak: *Crosses arms and taps foot*

Dib: *Touches an antennae*

Tak: Stop that! *Claws at Dib*

Dib: Okay okay! Touchy! *Writes more stuff down*

Zim: STOP LEARNING ABOUT OUR IRKEN SPECIES! *Tackles Dib and they get into a fight on the floor*

**Dib: Go on live tv, and yell to the world that your head is huge: and mean it!**

Desi: In order to make him mean it, I'll have to remote control him. *Pushes button and remote controls Dib*

Dib: *Being remote controlled; goes out in front of a news camera and yells* MY HEAD IS GINORMOUS!

Desi: *Giggles and unremote controls him*

**Now, the pwessies!**  
**Zim: You get a bazooka that can obliterate anyone! *cough Dib cough***  
**Gir: TACOS!**

Zim: HAHAHAHA! *Aims for Dib's head but Dib runs away so Zim chases him while shooting like a crazy person*

Gir: TACOS! *Ceiling rains tacos and Gir catches them in his mouth; he giggles*

**Dib: I don't really like u, but here's a bottle of hair gel, I guess...**  
**Tak: Congratulations, girl, because you are tallest for a day! Go wild!**

Desi: I'll give the hair gel to Dib once hes done being chased my a maniac...

Red: Hey! She can't be Tallest for a day! That's not right!

Desi: Well I say she can! *Presses button and makes Tak Tallest for a day*

Tak: *Lounges and makes Red and Purple feed her snacks*

Purple: This is so not right!

Desi: Next up is Girldog321

**Girldog321:**

**I dare Dib to pat Zim's antennas. I wanna see what happens!**

Zim: *Stops chasing Dib suddenly* Stupid human!

Dib: *Comes over and pats Zim's antennae*

Zim: *Swats Dib away* NO TOUCHING ZIMS PRECIOUS ANTENNAE!

Dib: Why?

Zim: Because Zim says so!

Dib: That's not a decent answer!

Desi: Next is InvaderFiction

**InvaderFiction:**

**Invader Fiction here! I love this Questionaire show.**  
**I'd like to add, I liked the RAPR segment. (I'm a big fan of RAPR. Call me gross but I am. And I love ZADR too!)**  
**NOW, HERE IS THE MAP- Oh wait. Wrong thing. (free Irken cookie for the guy who gets the reference)**

**I have two questions, a statement, and dare.**  
**QUESTIONS!**  
**For the Tallest- WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME? By the way, Purple is better than Red. YES, RED, PURPLE DOES HAVE FANS!**

Purple: *Sticks tongue out at Red* Ha!

Red: I still have more fans!

Purple: Nuh uh!

Red: Uh huh!

Purple: Nuh uh!

Red: Uh huh!

Desi: Answer the question!

Purple: Because we're the Tallest! So of course we're awesome!

Tak: I'm the Tallest right now!

Desi: Does that mean you aren't awesome right now?

Red and Purple: NO!

**For Lard Nar- Why are you also so incredibly awesome?**

Lard Nar: I've never really thought about it before... Can you tell me?

**STATEMENT! Dib's head is not big. Dib is awesome, BTW.**  
**DARE!**  
**Everyone has to watch Doctor Who. It's the best show ever.**

**Fiction out!**

Dib: THANK YOU!

Desi: Yes, Doctor Who is amazing. *Presses button and makes everyone watch Doctor Who* Next is Gremlin Productions

**Gremlin Productions:**

**Ive got a few dares...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem Dib you and Zim have to make out for 30 seconds**

Desi: Cover your eyes young ones! *Shoots them with romantic ray and makes Zim and Dib make out for 30 secs and then turns it off*

Zim: What just happened?

Desi: You made out with Dib.

Zim: Excuse me while I hurl and drown myself. FILTHY HUMAN!

Dib: When can I leave this questionaire?

Desi: Haven't really thought about it... Probably when you're dead... otherwise you'll kill me once I let you go...

Dib: WHY MUST I BE DOOMED?

Desi: Yes, you are quite the doomed child.

**DIb,ive got another for you,You have to be locked in room with GIR,and he's ate 500000 pounds of chocolate,and drank 600000 gallons of Coffee,Im that cruel**

Desi: *Sends Dib into room with Gir and you can hear lots of screaming and hyperactive laughter* They're fine...

**Red and Purple,You have to let ZIM be tallest for a day Zim you have to kiss Tak and Gaz and hope to survive**

Red: If you haven't noticed... Tak's currently being Tallest for the day.

Purple: WHICH WASN'T OUR DECISION!

Desi: *Pushes Zim to Tak and Gaz*

Zim: *Kisses Tak and hurls, then tries to kiss Gaz but she sets him on fire* AHHHH!

**Resisty,You have to let GIR drive your ship**

Gir: *Still being super hyperactive; gets on ship and slams it into the moon*

Lard Nar: OUR SHIP!

Desi: Don't freak out, I'll fix it. *Presses button and it's fixed* Next is Invader Claire

**Invader Claire:**

**Me:Huh...I have a wet arm pit...**  
**Raven:O-kaaaaay...**  
**Me:DWIKY!KISS THE WALL!**  
**Raven:*Facepalm***

Dwicky: Okay! *Starts kissing the wall*

Desi: Question mark...

**Me:DESI!MAKE IT RAIN SNAPPLE!YAAAY!**  
**Dib-Make a facebook profile**

Desi: *Makes it rain snapple* Yay!

*All Irkens scream and hurridly grab an umbrella*

Dib: *Get's on facebook and makes a profile*

Gaz: *Throws a book at Dib* We're friends now. *Snickers*

**Zim-Siiiiiiing...The Doom song only for 3 minutes though!**

Zim: *Monotone voice* Doom doom doom doom doom doom... *Keeps singing for 3 minutes*

**Dib-Hug Zim...hug him like you mean it...and be his friend...and know his mission is a BIG FAT LIE!**  
**Zim-KIll the tallests...*You can see I SERIOUSLY hate them***

Dib: *Trudges over and hugs Zim*

Desi: You're supposed to mean it you know!

Dib: I don't wanna mean it!

Desi: Oh well. Zim, go kill Red and Purple.

Zim: *Goes to Red and Purple* I'm sorry my ex Tallests... *Kills them*

Desi: *Revives them*

**Membrane-In another world your a squid!**  
**Tak-I LOVE YOU!YOUR ON MY BINDER!NOW...here's a soda Raven:Dwiky after your done kissing the wall Zim put a knife in,jump in hot lava with giant peppers in it!**

Professor Membrane: THIS IS FASCINATING! I must find this other world!

Desi: Did you mean put a knife in Zim? Because that's what Dwicky's gonna do...

Dwicky: *Stabs Zim* Sorry weird alien! *Laughs insanely and jumps in the hot tub which is filled with lava and giant peppers in it and lets out ear piercing screams*

**Me:So...Desi THOUGHTS ON BOOKS!**  
**Raven:She probably isn't reading them you know...**  
**Me:Sadly,yes...**  
**BYE!**  
**Raven:FRICKIN SHORT!**  
**Me:SHUT UP,YOU MORON!**

Desi: I do too read! ...Just not much... Hey, I think alot of people here can admit fanfiction on here is better... Anyways next is InvaderAby

**InvaderAby:**

**Okay...So I have a few questions/dares... So here it goes...**  
**Gaz...What is your favorite game?**

Gaz: Vampire Piggie Slayer VIII

**Tallests Red & Purple... sing the barbie girl song :D Zim... *pours water on your face* LOLOLOL.**

Zim: PATHETIC HUMAN!

Red and Purple: *Get on dancefloor with mics and music starts*

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken Jump In...

(Chorus)  
I m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair,  
undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let s go party!

(Chorus)

I m a blond bimbo girl,  
in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up,  
make it tight,  
I m your darling.

You are my doll,  
rock n roll,  
feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch,  
you can play,  
if you say "I m always yours"

uu-oohuh..

(Chorus)

Come on Barbie,  
let s go party! (4 times)

Make me walk,  
make me talk,  
do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star,  
I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in,  
be my friend,  
let us do it again,  
hit the town,  
fool around,  
let s go party

You can touch,  
you can play, if you say: "I m always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I m always yours"

Come on Barbie,  
let s go party! (4 times)

(2x Chorus)

Come on Barbie,  
let s go party! (4 times)

Oh, I m having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken.

*Mics explode*

Purple: I swear we've already done that song before...

**Tak... Have a make-out session with Zim. :3 Dib... I don't think your heads big.. - *kisses your cheek***  
**Thats all...Bye**

Dib: *Blushes*

Tak: Stop making me interact with him! *Growls*

Desi: *Shoves them together and makes them makeout*

*Tak and Zim gag when theyre done*

Desi: Next is Invader Omega

**Invader Omega:**

***2 ppl walk in, while arguing. Its a girl in a black hypoxia and super skinny jeans, with long brown hair and bright, striking blue eyes. The boy is tallish(he's about 6"1 and shes about 5"7) and has a light brown suede jacket, jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers...almost forgot! I IZ wearin combat boots!***  
**Me: YOUR AN IDIOT! i was falling from a freaking plane, aboutnto hit the water at Mach five! So what if it seemed like I frekin HUGGEDU! i bought I wS gonna die, then all of a sudden I was ok! Why did you even save me? *I suddenly sound gentle on the last question***  
**Louie: your the only one who knew where the heck we were, and knew how to get us home! It was save you, or live like a hobo and die of starvation! AND I SHOULD'VE PICKED THE HOBONESS!**  
**Me: sh!*I put my finger to his lips and look at the camera...*FLIP! were rolling!**  
**Louie: *he grabs my hand and pulls it from his face * STOP DOING THAT! *his face ends up inches from mine. I'm blushing badddd!***

**Me:whatever! *i shove him away* I IZ invader omega, AND I GOTS DARES AND QUESTIONS!**  
**Louie: *mouths 'help me! She's a lunatic!' ***  
**Me: ok, well desi, here's a service ray! It will make anyone do whatedpver you want!**

**Louie: oh, s*** *zaps Louie and he starts to repeatedly run into the wall***  
**me: MUCH BETTAH! Desi, you must use it to make zim and tak fall in love! ZATR! DONT JUDGE ME!**  
**Louie: Yes, my mistress!**  
**Me: T-T...stoopid...Dib! WHYYYY IS UR HEAD SOOOOOOOOO BIGGGGGG? ? sing, the good life, by three days grace!**  
**Zim and Tak: before you fall madly in love, tak sing I hate everythng about you to zim, by three days grace,,,that explains me right now,,,,ANYWAYS! ZIMMEH! u gots da sing don't walk away by sick puppies to tak! :)**

Dib: My heads not big! *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
The one thing I need before I die

All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life (the good life)

I don't really know who I am  
It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last

All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life

Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way (you never wanted it this way)  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted this way (you didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way

(the good life)  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need Is to have a good time  
The good life (the good life)

*Mic turns into Big Ben*

Desi: Tak, you're up!

Tak: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate You hate I hate You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

*Mic nonchalantly eats some peanuts*

Desi: Go on Zim.

Zim: *Growls, grabs mic and gets on dancefloor and music starts*

I'm feeling so afraid  
'Cause everything that I do lately  
Makes you angry  
I've never been so ashamed  
It really felt like you and me were  
Getting better

I hope that you still want me  
I hope it's not too late

Don't walk away  
And leave me without a reason  
When there's too much to say  
That hasn't been said I know I was wrong  
And I'm sorry for making the same mistakes don't walk away

Can you really throw away  
All the times that we've recovered  
One another  
And I know I make it hard  
But how long should I pay for being  
Unappealing

I know you want to want me  
I see it in your eyes

Don't walk away  
And leave me without a reason  
When there's too much to say  
That hasn't been said I know I was wrong  
And I'm sorry for making the same mistakes don't walk away

Wish I could take it back  
But you know I can't I hope one day you understand  
No this can't be the end  
This is the end

And I know I make it hard

Don't walk away  
And leave me without a reason  
When there's too much to say  
That hasn't been said I know I was wrong  
And I'm sorry for making the same mistakes don't walk away

Don't walk away (don't walk away)  
don't walk away (No, no, no!)  
don't walk away don't walk away (don't walk away)

It felt like you and me were getting better

*Mic turns into Elvis*

Desi: Alright, time to make you two love birds. You poor insane souls... *Makes Zim and Tak fall in love*

Zim: *Eyes turn into hearts, he runs to the neighbors house, steals their rosebush, and hand it to Tak* For you, my smelly love!

Tak: *Giggles*

**Redsy: DIE EVIL SCUMMM DIIIEEEE! *hits him with an anvil* :D YAYAYAY!**  
**Pur: here's a donut! *winks* just cuz**

Red: OW!

Purple: Yay donut! *Eats and suddenly passes out*

**skoodge...you remind me of a colorful marsh mellow...here's a marsh mellow!, X'D YAYAYAY RAININ MARSHMELLOWS!**

**Me: ok, well...**  
**Louie: SHUDDAP!**  
**me: MAKE ME!**  
**Louie: OK, C'MERE!**  
**random hobo: like an old married couple...:)**

**Me: HOBO! I SHALL SPARRE YOU THIS TIME, BECAUSE IF YOUR HOBOEY GOODNESS, BUT ONLY THIS ONCE! LOUIE! GET A LIFE!**  
**Louie: MAKE ME!**

**Me: why I oughta...GOTEDED TO GOES BEFORE THIS GETS TOO BLOODY!**  
***as it fades you hear the song My heart. By par amore, and me singing:**  
**This heart, it beats, beats for only you! My heart is yours!**  
**Final black ***

Desi: Ah, I love hobos... *Makes it rain marshmellows just for Skoodge*

Skoodge: Awesome!

Desi: Next is Goddess-of-Magic1254

**Goddess-of-Magic1254:**

**Here are my dares!**  
**Purple:I love you! Go on a date with me then marry me!3**

Desi: *Sends Purple on date and random marriage* Good luck Purple!

**Zim:make out with Gaz**

Zim: WHY MUST ZIM DO LIP MOVEMENT WITH EVERYONE?

Desi: Don't ask me! *Presses button so Zim and Gaz will make out willingly then turn it off*

Gaz: *Punches Zim and he goes unconscience*

**Dib:admit you have a big head!**  
**Gir: dance like a monkey!**

Dib: *Mumbles* I have a big head...

Gir: *Dances like a monkey* I'M DANCING LIKE A MONGOOSE!

Desi: Next is Sugar plum12536

**Sugar plum12536:**

**GIR:here have a cupcake. *gives GIR a cupcake***  
**shloonk:I agree with you, Pirate monkeys IS an awesome name!**

Gir: Yay cupcake! *Eats it*

Shloonk: See! Someone agrees with me! :D

**Red:I hate you :p go jump in a pool of meat, water, and BBQ sauce,**

**Purple:your awesome!**  
**Skoodge:sing she's country by Jason Aldean!**

Desi: Because of that one person, Irkens are immune to meat and water and such so sorry.

Skoodge: *Gets on dancefloor with mic and music starts*

You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina,  
a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all

Country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, Brother she's all

Country from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Nothin but country

Thick southern drawl  
Sexy swing and walk  
Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now

Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
Nothin but country  
Yea yeayeaaa  
She's country from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Yea she's nothing but country

She's all about the country  
From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country

*Mic goes to make sushi*

Desi: Next is Queen-of-Aloha

**Queen-of-Aloha:**

**Dib: your heads big. Go jump in the ocean and swim into a shark's den dressed like James Bond!**

Dib: *Puts on James Bond outfit while Desi plays the James Bond theme song and he swims into the ocean and into a sharks den and gets eaten by the shark*

Desi: *Sighs and brings him back to life*

**Desi:can you PLEASE use the romance ray on Skoodge and Tenn! I'll give you 10000000000000 dozen cases of snapple!**  
**Bye bye! *gives Shloonk a quick kiss on the forehead and teleports away***

Desi: Sure. *Shoots Skoodge and Tenn with romantic ray*

Skoodge: *Starts flirting with Tenn and kisses her cheek*

Desi: Next is Puppets-rock11123

**Puppets-rock11123:**

**I dare everyone to watch three episodes of "Hercules". ok the episodes are "the pool party" "the big kiss" and "the song of Circe"**  
**Dib:after watching the episodes, say what you thought of Circe.**

**Desi: *Makes everyone watch episodes* So what do you think of Circe, Dib?**

Dib: Desprate to get a guy.

**Membrane:Get a clue you dumb bell! There are aliens all around you RIGHT NOW!**

Professor Membrane: *Laughs* Nonsense! There are no aliens here! Just a bunch of Dib's weird friends... He really needs to get some better friends...

Dib: *Pouts*

**Zim:make out with Gaz AND LIKE IT!**

**And Desi:can you clone Purple and send the clone to me! Please!**

Zim: I already have, stinking human!

Gaz: *Growls, goes up to Zim and makes out with him for a few minutes* I'm not doing it again.

Zim: *Goes to hurl again*

Desi: *Shoves Purple in cloning machine and sends the clone off* There ya go! Next is The-Yellow-Butterfly

**The-Yellow-Butterfly:**

**I dare you all to watch Sonic X meets invader zim! And I mean EVERYONE! Like zita Skoodge sizz-lorr Bob the table headed service drone, the Meekrob, etc etc.**

Desi: *Whistles super loud and makes everyone sit down and watch Sonic X meets Invader Zim* Okay final is hartfairy

**hartfairy:**

**HI, I AM SUPER HYPER AND I WANNA DARE!**  
**First summon Happy Noodle Boy and keep him for 2 chapters.**

Desi: I allowed Happy Noodle Boy and Johnny over once, and I'm sorry but I can't have him on anymore.

**Red and Purple GO JUMP ON A TRAMPOLINE WHEN IT'S RAINING!**

Desi: Well the water won't hurt them for this chapter, but they can still jump in the rain. ^.^ *Wakes Purple up after being unconscience with his donut* DUDE GO JUMP!

Purple: Whaaa? *Gets on trampoline with Red and they jump in the rain*

**Dib Go to Narnia, unless the muffin eats Zim.**

Zim: Wait what muffin?

*Random muffin goes up and swallows Zim*

Desi: Haha, well hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again, sorry I haven't updated for awhile! And I'm really not sure when the next chapter will be up either, but just review, okay? :) And I've been getting into Hetalia recently... (somehow my friends got me into liking an anime show! DX i think they brainwashed me) so for anyone who likes Hetalia as well, I'm not going to be making this into a crossover or anything, but I would love if you reviewed little refrences with these guys! :) See ya!


End file.
